


Adjustments and Secrets

by Jodykins, JoyWriting



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Age Difference, Bratva Oliver Queen, Eventual Smut, F/M, possessive oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 183,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodykins/pseuds/Jodykins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyWriting/pseuds/JoyWriting
Summary: When Felicity Smoak transfers to a rich prep school the biggest adjustment she expects to experience is having a new library to eat lunch alone in. She's not expecting to get involved in the Queen family's secrets or catch the eye of their dangerous Bratva leader son.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoyWriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyWriting/gifts).



> ****THIS IS NOT MY WORK****
> 
> This is a reupload for Joywriting and the readers as the work was lost, will post the rest of the story in the next few days.

“I can’t believe my little girl is going to West Prep. You are going to become so fancy,” Donna Smoak squealed.  
Felicity slid further down the torn up seat of their beat up car. She wasn’t embarrassed to be driving up to some high society school in a beat up car, but her feelings towards her mom was a whole other story. Ever since Professor Steele had offered Felicity a full time scholarship to his private school for the rich, Donna Smoak had been out of her mind with excitement. Felicity understood her excitement. Donna had only ever wanted to provide the best life for Felicity, but Noah Kuttler leaving had made that hard on them. Donna Smoak never gave up though.

Felicity on the other hand didn’t need the nicest things in life. Sure Felicity wanted to make something more of herself than just a cocktail waitress, but she didn’t desire money, or to be around it, like many others did. Which is why she had wanted to turn down Professor Steele’s offer originally. Then she had seen how excited her mother became and she couldn’t bring herself to do it. Besides it would help her in getting early admission to MIT. It was worth the early bus she have to catch every day after this.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to walk you in there sweetie?” Donna asked once they’d arrived.

“Mom I’m seventeen not seven. Besides you have to get to work,” Felicity replied. She tried to give her mom a kiss on the cheek and then escape, but Donna caught her before she could.

“Just promise me that you’ll try to make some friends,” Donna said. Her eyes shone brightly with hope against her pink eye shadow.

“Promise mom,” Felicity placated her. Donna flashed her a bright smile and then gave her a kiss on each cheek before trotting off in her heels to their car. Felicity waited on the sidewalk until Donna turned down the street.

When she took a look at the architecturally beautiful school her stomach sank a bit. Due to her genius brain Felicity already had a hard time relating to teens that were similar to her. Everyone in here would be that much harder to relate too. So Felicity gave herself thirty seconds to have a little freak out. Then she took a deep breath and held her head high as she walked into school.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Felicity had made it through the first half of school without embarrassing herself. She had also made it through half of school without having anyone speak to her. It was like she had scholarship kid written on her forehead. When she looked down at her schedule and saw it was time for lunch Felicity’s stomach sank and she felt a dryness in her throat.

“Just get your lunch from your locker and go to the library. It’ll be no different every other school lunch you’ve had,” she told herself though she could still feel some disappointment.

Felicity was eating her lunch in silence as she studied when noise started to filter into the library. When she looked up from her salad she saw a group of girls laughing. She made eye contact with a brunette with worried eyes before she looked back at her salad.

They sat at the table next to her and Felicity considered putting in her headphones. Until she heard one of the girls complain about computer problems.

“Serious guys, I have to find this paper or I’m screwed. I swear I saved it,” the brunette she’d

made eye contact with complained.

Felicity’s foot began to tap against the floor as she considered her options. She could stop eavesdropping and go on eating lunch alone or she could take a chance and help someone. Swallowing her fears Felicity stood from her seat.

“I’m really good with computers. I could help you if you wanted,” Felicity spoke up.

All of the girls turned to look at her with raised eye brows. “I’m sorry who are you?” One of the blondes asked.

Before Felicity could speak up another one of the girls did. “She’s the scholarship kid that just got here Jen. Remember Kyle was telling us about her,” one of the girls said mockingly. The others seemed to become aware of what she was saying and some even snickered.

A blush spread across Felicity’s cheeks and embarrassment filled her. “You know what never mind it was stupid,” Felicity said and then in record time Felicity threw her things in her bag and left.

She got to the stairs before she heard someone saying her name. When she turned around she saw the brunette standing there. “Look don’t worry about them. They’re stupid, literally and figuratively,” she said.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s not a big deal,” Felicity tries to brush it off. “Maybe not, but it was rude. I’m Thea by the way,” she said with a smile.  
“Felicity, but I’m guessing you already knew that since you were calling my name as you ran after me to apologize for your friends. I mean if they are your friends, there’s always girls that just hang out together even if they don’t like each other. It’s a weird thing that some girls do, not bad weird it’s not a bad thing. Especially if you do it and I don’t even know what I’m saying anymore so I’m just going to stop speaking,” Felicity rambled.

“Good job Felicity. Someone is finally being nice to you and you screw it up with one of your famous rambles,” she mentally face palms.

Instead of giving her a weird look Thea throws her head back and laughed. “You’re cute and not entirely wrong. Except I didn’t just come to apologize for them. You said before that you’re good with computers. Do you think you could find my paper I lost?” Thea asked.

Relief overtook embarrassment and Felicity almost couldn’t control her smile. “Yea I can definitely find it,” Felicity said as she stuck her hands out.

Her eyes nearly bugged out when Thea placed the newest model in her hands. The only exception to Felicity’s aversion to money was technology. She could have the nicest of that and be extremely happy. Felicity usually felt joy in helping people, but being able to help someone and hold this nice a piece of technology was euphoric. Felicity bit her tongue to keep from freaking out over it.

When she found Thea’s paper for her Thea had hugged her tightly. Almost causing Felicity to drop the laptop, but Felicity had held on tighter not even letting her shock throw her off. “I owe you, yo are my savior,” Thea gushed as she began to print off her paper.

“Don’t worry about it. Just being able to hold that nice of a laptop was payment enough,” Felicity brushed it off.

Thea lifts her eyebrow. “Is it a nice laptop?” she asked.

Felicity couldn’t help, but shoot her a look of her glasses. “That is the nicest model out there right now,” Felicity explained.

Thea just gave her a shrug as she shut it down. “My brother Ollie just got it for me last week for Christmas. I’m sure he could get you one,” she said easily.

Laughter tore from Felicity’s lips and she brought a hand to cover her mouth. “Thanks, but I couldn’t afford that. Not without giving up some organs first,” Felicity said jokingly.

“Well you wouldn’t have to pay any money it would be a gift for helping me find my paper,” Thea said in confusion.

“A two thousand dollar gift for helping you find a paper? Thea that’s too much. I was doing you a favor, it doesn’t need payment,” Felicity said suddenly becoming uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation.

“Wow Ollie went cheap this Christmas,” Thea murmured. Felicity fought back an eye roll and just offered Thea a smile.

“I should probably get to class, but maybe I’ll see you around,” Felicity tried fishing as discretely as she could.

“Definitely, here’s my number so you can text me tomorrow for lunch. Eating in the library alone is not how anyone should spend lunch,” Thea said as she handed her a piece of paper with her number written on it.

Felicity blushed a bit, but her embarrassment was outweighed by her happiness. “Okay, I’ll text you tomorrow then. We’ll do lunch. Not like do lunch I’ll just meet you for lunch,” Felicity began to ramble. When she was done she scrunched her nose up a bit and scratched the side of her temple.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Felicity,” Thea said with a smile before she took off.

An instant later the halls filled with kids and Felicity got caught in the wave of kids. None of which even spared her a glance, but it didn’t matter. Felicity was still trying to let it sink in that she had, possibly, made a friend.

“Maybe coming to this school wasn’t such a bad decision.


	2. Escalation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity meets the Queens and gets real familiar with one of them.

The first three weeks of school had gone by quickly and had actually been fun. The classes came as close to challenging as any ever had and Felicity ate lunch with Thea and her “friends” every day. Felicity wasn’t found of the three brainless mean girls, but Thea and Felicity had gotten close. They even spent time outside of school together. Mainly just studying in the library, but Felicity had never hung out with anyone outside of school. Donna Smoak was out of her mind with excitement that Felicity had made friends. Well a friend. Felicity was pretty excited too.

“You’re coming to my house for dinner,” Thea commanded. It was the first thing she had said when she walked in the doors of the library after school on Friday.

“Hello to you to Thea,” Felicity replied without looking up from her book.

What Thea said hadn’t really sunk in yet because Thea was all grand gestures without thinking them through. Most times Felicity helped her think it through or Thea took a step back and then took it back. When Felicity finally looked up she saw Thea looking at her eagerly and realized she was being serious.

“Wait you’re being serious? Thea I’m not going to your house for dinner,” Felicity replied. Thea deflated a bit and sat in the chair across from Felicity. “Why not?” she asked.

“I don’t know, I just think it would be weird? I mean have you even asked your parents yet?” Felicity asked.

“No, but they won’t care. It’s not like either of them make the dinner and we have room enough at our table,” Thea replied with a shrug.

Felicity gave her a look and Thea responded with a pleading look. Felicity couldn’t deny that hanging out with Thea outside of school sounded fun, but part of her was still hesitant. She didn’t know this family and she had a lot of homework to do this weekend.

“Thea I don’t know,” Felicity said.

“I do, come on Felicity. You told me your mom was working the night shift at a casino downtown. Why eat dinner alone when you could eat with my family,” Thea pushed. She even threw in puppy dog eyes.

Felicity groaned and then gave a small nod. Thea squealed and leaned over to give her a hug. “This is going to be so much fun. You will not regret it, I promise,” Thea said happily.

Felicity had barely finished putting her books away when Thea was grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the building. Felicity had seen Thea’s expensive car in the school parking lot a couple of times, but this was her first time inside of it. It was even more expensive looking on the inside. Felicity couldn’t decide whether she wanted to relax against the fine leather or lift her thrift store clothes off of it.

“Felicity stop fidgeting you’re making me nervous,” Thea laughed.

“Sorry, your car is just so nice,” Felicity apologized. Thea sent her a look and then rolled her eyes. “So what brought on the sudden invitation to dinner?” Felicity asked.

“It’s the weekend and we’re friends right?” Thea said with a shrug. There was something off about it though.

“Thea, while I appreciate the invite and not having to go home alone, I don’t appreciate being lied to,” Felicity said.

Thea’s hands shifted on the steering wheel and she shifted in her seat. Felicity gave her another stare over her glasses and Thea sighed. “Alright so my brother Ollie may be coming to dinner tonight. Whenever he and my parents are in the same room they fight and I hate it. I figured I could kill two birds with one stone when inviting you over. I would get to hang out with you and have a buffer at dinner,” Thea admitted.

“Why do your parents and brother fight so much? Sorry that was really personal,” Felicity said once her brain caught up with her mouth.

“I can give you the general background. My dad wanted Ollie to go into the family business, mom didn’t, and Ollie did what dad wanted. It always brings a lot of tension,” Thea answered.

For the first time since Felicity had met Thea she sounded sad. Felicity offered her a small smile and Thea returned it. When they got to Thea’s house, mansion, ten minutes later the smile fell off both of their faces. Thea’s because she was where she didn’t really want to be and Felicity because she couldn’t smile with a slack jaw.

Felicity had never seen a house this big in her life. Her shock only grew when they pulled in a garage and were surrounded by seven other cars. Any one of the cars looked like they cost more than everything in Felicity’s house.

“Well this is home sweet home,” Thea said as she swept her arm out.

“This is not a home Thea. This is a fortress,” Felicity murmured as she looked around the garage and house as they made their way inside.

“Never heard a more true statement before,” Thea laughed.

Felicity gave her a weird look, but followed her into the kitchen. An older lady was standing in the kitchen kneading bread dough.

“Raisa more carbs for dinner,” Thea groaned though her tone was teasing.

The older lady looked up at Thea and began wagging her rolling pin. “You would do good to put some meat on your bones Miss Thea,” her accent was distinctly eastern, perhaps Russian. The way that she spoke to Thea was almost motherly.

“I am optimal weight Raisa. Felicity, however, is a different story. Raisa, this is my friend from school Felicity and Felicity, this is Raisa our family housekeeper and a certified member of the family,” Thea made introductions.

Raisa wiped her hands on her apron and when Felicity thought she was going in for a handshake she wrapped her in a hug. Felicity froze for a second and then returned the hug semi-awkwardly. Felicity wasn’t necessarily a touchy person, but Donna Smoak was so she learned how to deal with it.

“It is so nice to meet the person who has helped shape Miss Thea up,” Raisa said before she flashed a smile to Thea.

Felicity sent Thea an inquisitive look and she shrugged. “My grades may be going up and my late nights decreasing,” Thea offered.

“That has nothing to do with me,” Felicity responded.

Both Thea and Raisa gave Felicity a look, but before Felicity could respond again her tongue fell heavy. Three males walked into the kitchen, all looking like they had been carved from marble. One was pretty young with an intense jaw line, the other had biceps the size of tree trunks, and the other looked like a Greek God.

Felicity watched as all three males turned to her with strange and somewhat amused looks on their faces. For a moment Felicity worried that she had said that out loud and when she heard Thea’s laughter she was sure that she had. Felicity fought the urge to bury her face in her hands as her cheeks lit up.

“Roy, Dig, Ollie this is my friend Felicity who sometimes lacks a brain to mouth filter. Felicity this is my brother Ollie, the Greek God, Diggle who has biceps the arms of tree trunks, and Roy who has the intense jaw line,” Thea introduced through her tears of laughter.

Felicity lifted her hand in a wave and then placed her hand on her forehead to hide behind it. “It’s nice to meet you all,” Felicity said.

“Nice to meet you too Felicity,” Dig said as he stuck out his hand. Felicity shook it as her embarrassment slowly died down.

Roy just offered her a smile and Ollie, Felicity prayed that was short for something, just stared at her. Felicity shifted uncomfortably under it and sent Thea a look. Thea returned it and then swooped in to save her.

“Felicity is going to stay for dinner tonight. I’m guessing Roy and Dig are too?” Thea asked.

Ollie nodded and Thea gave him a look. He returned it with one of his own. One that was equal parts hot and scary. Thea tilted her head and gave a bit of her puppy dog eyes. Ollie seemed unfazed by it.

“Alright a Queen sibling stare down,” Roy said dryly. So this was nothing new. “I feel like I’m missing something,” Felicity said.

“Oliver and Thea are having one of their silent conversations. We’ve stopped trying to figure out what they’re talking about,” Dig spoke up from beside Felicity. She jumped a bit and put her hand on her chest. Dig gave her an amused smirk and Felicity just tried to catch her breath.

“Thea maybe we should go put out backpacks away and maybe do some homework,” Felicity said.

Thea shot Oliver one last glare and then turned to Felicity with a smile. “We can put our backpacks up in our room, but we are not doing homework Felicity. It’s the weekend. Weekends are meant for fun Felicity,” she teased.

Felicity rolled her eyes behind her glasses, but when they came back into focus she saw Oliver staring at her. Only when they locked eyes he didn’t look away and for once in her life neither did Felicity.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Oliver’s first thought when saw Felicity Smoak was that she was adorable. With her glasses on the tip of her nose and her mouth that ran off without her consent. A Bratva man who was days away from being initiated as a captain weren’t supposed to find anything adorable. Despite his best efforts Oliver couldn’t help himself. For the first time since he was fifteen Oliver smiled for someone that wasn’t Thea.

When they made eye contact and then when she followed Thea out of the kitchen, her skirt floating just under her ass, all thoughts of her being adorable flew out of his mind. Felicity Smoak was sexy. Not like the sexy that he was used to occupying his bed or the sexy that was age appropriate. Thea talked about Felicity being in her grade so she had to be only seventeen, eighteen at best, but as he watched her Oliver couldn’t help himself. He wanted Felicity Smoak.

“You alright boss man? You’re looking a little hot under the collar,” Roy’s teasing shook Oliver out of his thoughts. Just in time because all of his blood felt like it was rushing south.

Oliver sent Roy a warning look and Roy looked down to the ground. Oliver knew that Thea’s flirtation with Roy had made him feel like he had some bond to Oliver. Oliver was happily anticipating the increase in power so he could fix that.

“Let’s go do some training before dinner,” Oliver commanded and strode down to the basement. Here, with weapons and training equipment, Oliver felt in his zone and could put of Felicity out of his mind.

It worked until Oliver was making his way upstairs for a shower. Felicity was walking out of Thea’s room and ran straight into him. Her gasp sent a thrill down Oliver’s spine and he put a hand on her back to keep her from falling.

“Wow you are really sweaty,” she stuttered. Oliver lifted an eyebrow and used some of his legendary self control to keep from transitioning that into a sexual invitation. Doesn’t mean he didn’t let his mind go wild with all of the ways he could get Felicity Smoak sweaty.

“Working out will do that,” Oliver said with a smirk. Oliver’s eyes cast down at where her shirt had come unbuttoned and her cleavage was showing. Felicity looked down too and then pulled her shirt closed as she stepped away from him.

Oliver felt some surprise at her reaction. He’d never had a girl not come onto him when they even had an inkling that he was showing interest. Oliver could feel his face morphing inquisitively and without hesitation he went back into stoic mode.

“Yea I guess a body like yours doesn’t come without working out,” the minute it was out of her mouth Felicity was shutting her eyes tightly and shaking her head.

Oliver couldn’t help but feel his ego soaring. She definitely wasn’t the first girl to appreciate Oliver’s physique, or be so vocal about it, but for some reason it awoke something more feral in Oliver.

“I swear I’m not coming onto you, my brain just works in weird ways. Not that you’re not worthy for someone to come on to. You’re very attractive and by the smirk on your face you definitely know that. I can’t even remember where I was going with this so I’m just going to stop,” by the time she was done all of Felicity’s color and blood had gone to her cheeks and all of Oliver’s had rushed south again.

Oliver cleared his throat and tried to get back some of his control. “I think you were trying to apologize for coming on to me, which is unfortunate because as far as I’m concerned you can come on to me or with me,” Oliver winked at her and then took off to take an ice cold shower.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Felicity stood in the hallway for a good two minutes after Oliver left. She was equal parts turned on and embarrassed. When she made her way back to Thea’s room, slowly, she felt like she was in a haze.

“What took you so long? Never mind, never ask a girl that after she’s gone the bathroom,” Thea laughed.

“I uh didn’t go to the bathroom. I ran into Oliver,” Felicity said as she tried to talk normal again.

“Oh sorry, sometimes Oliver can be intimidating, but I swear he’s a teddy bear. Well at least a growly teddy bear,” Thea laughed.

“No, he was fine. I just embarrassed myself again,” Felicity said as an excuse.

Thea gave her a weird look, but let it go dragging her into conversation. Try as hard as she could Felicity couldn’t get her mind off of Oliver.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

If there was one thing Felicity Smoak knew how to do it was remain calm under pressure. Her workload at home and at school taught her how to properly function. Remaining calm under the pressure of Oliver Queen’s gaze was another thing. Felicity tried her best not to shift in her seat or to just stare straight back at him. That would spell trouble because then she would see how handsome he looked with his cut hair, his piercing blue eyes, and jaw line that could cut marble. Or worse she they would make eye contact and she would get that tingly feeling all over her body again.

So Felicity did her best to keep Thea talking, it worked as a good distraction. “Raisa makes the best Pirozhki. It’s like a healthy and fancier hot pocket,” Thea informed her.

“I’m sure anything that sounds that foreign is fancy,” Felicity responded. It was lame, but she was doing anything she could to keep the conversation flowing.

“Yes, Raisa is originally from Russia and a lot of the food she cooks for us is too. Oliver spent some time in Russia so I think she does it mainly for his benefit since she doesn’t really eat any of the food,” Thea replied.

At the mention of his name Oliver drew his eyes from where they’d been staring holes into Felicity. Felicity knew that Thea bringing Oliver into the conversation meant that it was only polite for her to do the same. “How long did you spend in Russia?” she tried to sound as calm and collected as she could. She thought that she was actually doing a good job.

“Long enough,” was Oliver’s terse reply. Felicity definitely felt the room drop a couple of degrees.

“Seems you brought that Russian cold back with you,” it was out of Felicity’s mouth before she could think better of it. She didn’t blush or try to take it back though. This slip of the tongue she felt perfectly comfortable with.

Everyone at the table seemed surprised before they all took on a different look. Roy looked almost worried, Dig looked amused, Thea looked gleeful, and Oliver looked confused. His confusion gave way to amusement and then something else that Felicity couldn’t place before he went straight faced again.

“Felicity, I didn’t think there was a way that you could make me love you even more, but you did it,” Thea began laughing.

Felicity pulled her attention from Oliver and offered Thea a smile in return. Then she watched as it slid off of Thea’s face. Turning around so she could see what had caught Thea’s attention Felicity saw a well put together couple walking in the huge dining hall. Her best guess was that they were Thea’s parents. Felicity watched as everyone stood up and she followed suit. No one sat back down until Mr. Queen had sat at the head of the table. “Rich people are so weird,” Felicity thought. She looked around hastily and breathed a sigh of relief when she realized she hadn’t spoken that thought out loud.

Raisa came in a moment later along with another women Felicity didn’t recognize and set the food in front of everyone. Starting first with Mr. Queen and then Oliver, Felicity took notice. Mrs. Queen smiled at her and Felicity sat up straighter.

“You must be Thea’s new friend that we’ve heard about, Felicity Smoak?” she said.

“Yes, Felicity Smoak that’s me,” Felicity’s nerves made it sound as if she was asking a question and she mentally cursed.

“I didn’t mean for that to sound like a question, I know who I am,” Felicity amended. Her hands twisted together nervously under the table as Mrs. Queen looked at her in a scrutinizing way.

“Well Felicity, it seems that we owe you a thank you for helping get Thea’s grades up. It is unfortunate that you weren’t hear at the beginning of her high school career,” Mrs. Queen’s answer was snide, but she made it look polite.

Thea froze beside her and Felicity had a feeling she knew where this was going. Thea had mentioned once, in passing, that college wasn’t in her future and that it had been a point of tension for her and her parents.

“Thea didn’t need my help, she’s incredibly smart. If anything I have her to thank. She saved me from having to eat lunch alone in the library every day,” Felicity cut in. Thea sent her a grateful look while she could feel Oliver’s attention snap up to her.

“And the only reason why you were eating alone was because you were being all student-like,” Thea teased.

Felicity scoffed and rolled her eyes. “I know that’s a weird thing to do at school, but it’s necessary if I want to get into MIT,” Felicity responded.

"That caught the attention of Mr. Queen. “You’re going to MIT?” He asked.

“Hoping to sir, my acceptance letter should come sometime next week,” Felicity responded cheerily.

Mr. Queen raised an eyebrow as he cut into his food. “So sure that it’s an acceptance letter?” He asked.

Felicity blushed a bit at this, but forced herself to sit up straighter. “Well they were in talks to give me early acceptance, but my age had them worried. So I feel safe in saying that I’ll get acceptance,” she replied.

“You’re a senior are you not?” He asked.

“Yes, but I skipped a grade so I’m a young seventeen. I’ll be eighteen around summer time though,” Felicity said. The sound of Oliver coughing violently and then clearing his throat filled the room. Everyone cast their eyes his way and he just sent everyone a harsh glare.

“Very impressive Miss Smoak. You would do well to follow Miss Smoak’s example Thea,” Mr. Queen said before going back to eating.

Wondering how the situation had suddenly taken that turn Felicity sent Thea an apologetic smile. Thea was too busy staring at her dad to notice. “Yea well some of us like to make our own decisions instead of following in others footsteps dad,” Thea’s responded with some bite.

At this point everyone was looking between the Queen family members. “Thea let’s not start this fight again. Especially since it doesn’t concern you,” Mr. Queen said.

The tension in the room just continued to grow and Felicity moved the food around on her plate. Thea stabs violently at her food and everyone else stays silent. Felicity knocks her knee against Thea’s lightly and when she gets her attention she smiles at her. Thea returned it but her eyes are sad. The rest of dinner passes without another word spoken.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

When Felicity reveals at the table that she’s only a young seventeen Oliver feels sick. Not because, with seven years on her, he used to want her, but because he still does. Her age gives him some pause, but any attraction he tempered is brought back by seeing how much she cares for his sister. And maybe the way that she bit her lip had something to do with it.

 

“Felicity don’t be silly, of course I’m driving you back home,” he hears Thea before he sees her. Oliver peaks around the corner and see her talking to Felicity, who has her backpack on.

 

“I know you’d be willing to, but I also know it’s been a long night and it’s a long drive,” Felicity said.

 

“Yea well I’ll take any excuse to get out of this fortress, as you called it,” Thea snorted.

 

Oliver took that as his opportunity. “She’s right though Thea, you shouldn’t be driving this late,” Oliver said as he strode down the hall.

 

Both girls quickly turned to look at him only while Thea looked annoyed, Felicity looked embarrassed. “Thanks dad, but I think I can handle myself,” Thea sneers.

 

“Be careful the attitude you take Thea. Besides I didn’t say you couldn’t come. I’m just going to be driving,” Oliver stated.

 

For a minute there was a flicker of defiance in Thea’s eyes but then she thought better of it and nodded. Oliver could see Felicity watching them with rapt attention. He was sure this must be pretty confusing to her. It’s hard to understand the mechanics of a Bratva family if you don’t know they’re a Bratva family.

 

“After you ladies,” Oliver said with a smirk. Thea stomped to the garage, but Felicity seemed to be more hesitant.

 

“Something on your mind Felicity?” Oliver breathed hotly into her ear. To say he was satisfied to watch her shiver was an understatement. To watch her take a purposeful step away from him wasn’t.

 

“Nope,” the way that she said it had Oliver believing differently, but Felicity was quick to follow Thea. Oliver took a second to admire the way she looked from the back and then followed her, with a smirk on his face.

 

It took Oliver ten minutes of driving to realize that Felicity lived in the Glades. That set something off in him. The thought of Felicity, so innocent and kind, having to live in such a dirty and dangerous place had his protective nature flashing full force.

 

“What the hell is your problem Queen, pull it together. You’re about to be a Bratva captain, you’ve done things far worse then what people in the Glades are capable of. Stop acting like a sixteen year old who only thinks with his dick,” Oliver harshly told himself. His grip on the steering wheel tightened as he tried to temper his feelings.

 

It worked until Felicity turned around to talk to Thea and her skirt slid up, showing off her tone thighs. A small groan slipped from between Oliver’s lips, but neither girl heard. They both went on talking like nothing had happened; so, Oliver took back some of his legendary control and tore his eyes from Felicity’s thighs. The rest of the drive was spent with his eyes firmly on the road and is control firmly in place.

 

When they got to Felicity’s house Oliver noticed several things. Like the men at the next house smoking on the porch, the way that the street lamps were so dimly lit that anyone could come up and attack Felicity, and the fact that the lights in her house were off.

 

“It’s late, why don’t I walk you to your door?” Oliver offered as she stepped out of the car. “That’s okay, it’s really not that far away,” Felicity replied easily.

“No Oliver’s right Felicity this place is creepy. Let us walk you to the door,” Thea insisted from her place in the back seat.

 

Felicity looked between the two Queen siblings and deflated. “I still think I’ll be fine, but this is obviously not a battle I’m going to win,” Felicity said.

 

The minute she gave her consent Oliver put a hand on the small of her back and led her away from the car. Only before Thea could get out he kicked the door shut and locked it. Oliver watched as Felicity threw a look over her shoulder, confusion clearly written on her face.

 

“I think you locked Thea in,” Felicity said. It was so innocent and meek that Oliver almost laughed.

 

“I did it on purpose. She’ll be safer in the car,” he told her. The distinct sound of Thea pounding on the window followed them as they made their way to Felicity’s door.

 

“Well this is me. Thanks for walking me to my door,’ Felicity said as she pulled out her keys.

 

Oliver glanced in the dark windows as perceptively as he could. “It doesn’t look like your parents are home,” Oliver stated. He suspected in this environment that this revelation would force her to come back with him and Thea.

 

“Yea my mom’s at work till like six in the morning, but that is why I have keys,” Felicity dangled the keys in front of him with a smirk on her face. Oliver didn’t find it very funny.

 

“What about your dad? Where is he?” Oliver asked. Standing on the porch talking about this made him cautious. People were always more willing to strike when the darkness of the night was their guard.

 

The smirk fell off of Felicity’s face. “Your guess is as good as mine. Haven’t seen the man since I was seven,” Felicity murmured as she began working on unlocking the door.

 

“I’m sorry,” Oliver knew it was the right thing to say in the situation, but he didn’t feel that way. He was pretty incapable of feeling sorry. His parents had engrained in him a sense of entitlement since he was young and the Bratva had taught him to never apologize because it was a sign of weakness. Oliver wasn’t sure if he’d ever apologized in his life before this moment.

 

Felicity must have picked up on the insincerity because she rolled her eyes and opened her door. “Thank you Oliver for the ride home and for walking me to my door,” despite picking up on his insincerity she seemed to be perfectly sincere.

 

Oliver couldn’t just leave well enough alone so he pulled her door shut before she could go in. “I don’t think you should be sleeping here alone. There are dangerous people in the Glades,” he said though even to his ears it sounded like a command.

 

Oliver saw something change in Felicity in that moment. The kindness in her eyes was replaced by steel. “There are dangerous people everywhere Oliver, just because these people don’t have mansions doesn’t mean they’re any more likely to attack me. Besides I spend nights here alone all the time and I’ve been perfectly fine. I appreciate that you think you’re being thoughtful, but I can look at for myself and what I do is really none of your business,” there’s fire behind her words and while it’s incredibly sexy it’s also incredibly annoying.

 

“I’m not suggesting that you don’t stay here, I’m telling you you’re not going to stay here,” Oliver’s voice has dropped a few octaves and at this point he’s practically growling. Felicity doesn’t back down, instead she steps closer.

 

“I don’t know who the hell you think you are Queen, but you do not tell me what to do,” Felicity finishes it off by jabbing a finger at his chest. Oliver quickly catches the finger and it grounds him.

 

The static he feels in that one touch helps clear his brain and for a moment he can think. He realizes that they’re both breathing heavily and that he would give anything to shove her up against this door and screw her brains out. Which means he’s definitely not in control like he thought he was. Feeling frustrated that this seventeen year old girl was able to throw himself off his game so much Oliver took a step back and slid a tight smile on his face.

 

“I’ll tell Thea you said goodnight,” the nicety of the offer is challenged by him saying it through gritted teeth. Oliver waits till she gets inside her house before he goes back to his car. The minute he gets back in he’s met with Thea’s glare.

 

“What the hell Ollie. First you lock me in here and then you, by the looks of it, get in a fight with Felicity. What is going on?” Thea asked. Her arms are crossed over her chest and she’s made her way into the front seat.

 

“I thought you would be safer in the car,” Oliver responds as they pull away from the curb.

 

The look Thea gives him is equal parts disbelief and annoyance. “And what’s your excuse for pissing off Felicity? A person I’ve never seen made before,” Thea asked.

 

All of these questions were trivial to Oliver, but he knew she wouldn’t quit asking until he answered them. “I told her that she was coming home with us and that she couldn’t stay in her

 

home because it wasn’t safe,” Oliver said with a shrug. He didn’t see what the big deal was most women would drop their panties at his protective nature and an invitation back to his home.

 

“Why would you even care Oliver? Do you like Felicity?” Thea accused.

 

“Why would you even ask that Thea?” Oliver asked. His tolerance for all of this was about to reach its threshold.

 

“Because you’ve never cared about any of my friends before. You haven’t cared about much of anything since coming back from Russia actually. Not the family’s reputation, not mom’s feelings, not mine,” the last part comes out a bit quieter than all the rest.

It sparks feelings of guilt in Oliver but he throws them deep in the locked box in his chest.

 

“I didn’t realize I was responsible for how you feel Thea,” Oliver scoffed, trying to sound indifferent so maybe he would feel that way.

 

“You’re not, you just actually seemed to care before you left. I thought we were thick as thieves and then you come back and I just don’t exist,” Thea said. Her words are dry, but her eyes are watery.

 

Oliver does his best to stare forward at the road. “A lot of things have changed Thea. Separation and distance is a part of the life of a captain. You know that,” Oliver says a bit softer.

 

Thea doesn’t respond and instead looks out the side of her window. Oliver knows she and his mother are still mourning for the boy that they lost, the one who went to Russia. That boy is never coming back though, the carefree playboy was forged by fire in Russia leaving only the man he is now. They just have to learn to accept that.

 

“I know I should be happy that you’re feeling things again, but I can’t be. I’ve already lost you and I’m not going to lose the only true friend I’ve ever had. I don’t want you going anywhere near Felicity,” Thea’s words come out like ice. As a brother he’s annoyed, but as a Bratva man he’s impressed.

 

“You would do well to remember who you’re talking to Thea,” Oliver warned.

 

“Yea well you’d do well to remember you’re not captain yet,” is her murmured response. Instead of getting baited into another fight he stares forward at the road.

 

When they got in home Thea went upstairs without another word and Oliver poured himself some scotch. It barely burned his throat and after another glass Oliver gave up on trying to drink his anger away. Without another thought he pulled out his phone. Carrie picked up on the first ring.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“Thea you have got to stop apologizing,” Felicity groaned as she took what she needed from her locker. It had been a couple days since the disastrous night at the Queens.

 

The Monday after Thea had avoided Felicity and Felicity was a bit crestfallen. Felicity had thought that Thea was made at her for snapping at Oliver and cursed her mouth for making her lose the only friend she’d had. So Felicity had apologized to Thea for snapping at her brother and then went on her way. Well she tried to, but Thea’s uncontrollable laughter stopped her. Thea told her that she was proud Felicity stood up to Oliver and the only reason she was avoiding her was because she was embarrassed at how her family had acted in front of Felicity. It took about an hour to convince Thea that it really wasn’t a big deal and even now, two days later, Thea was still sporadically apologizing.

 

“I can’t, every time I think about it I feel so bad,” Thea confessed. Felicity laughed and slung her bag of her shoulder.

 

“Thea, there is nothing that you need to be sorry for,” Felicity said as they made their way up to the library.

 

“Then why do I feel like there is,” Thea whined as they sat at the computers.

 

“Because you’re a good friend,” Felicity laughed. The laughter died in her throat as she opened up her email.

 

“Felicity what’s wrong, speak to me. You’ve got your fear face on,” Thea said as she sat forward in her chair.

 

Felicity opened and closed her mouth a couple times before she could get her vocal cords to work. “I have an email from MIT. I don’t want to open it, but at the same time I want to know,” Felicity practically whispered.

 

“Oh my gosh you didn’t ramble,” Thea said.

 

Felicity just shook her head and continued to stare at her screen. Her heart was thumping inside of her chest so much she felt like one of those cartoon characters with their heart coming out of their chest. Felicity tried to take a couple deep breaths to calm herself down. Felicity reached for the mouse, but then brought her hand back like she had been burned. She went through this motion three more times before Thea groaned and swiped the mouse from her. Felicity watched as she clicked on the email and then squeezed her eyes shut.

 

“Felicity are you going to open your eyes and read the email?” Thea asked in amusement.

 

“Are my eyes not open?” Felicity asked. Thea scoffed and Felicity cracked one of her eyes open just a little bit. She caught sight of the huge smile on Thea’s face and immediately glued her eyes to the screen.

 

“I got accepted and a full scholarship. This is an acceptance letter,” Felicity breathed.

 

Thea squealed and began hopping in her seat as best she could. Felicity knew that everyone was looking at them, but she couldn’t help it she was too excited. Felicity began laughing and took Thea’s hands in hers.

 

“I can’t believe that I got accepted. I mean I kind of knew that I was going to, but there’s always those small doubts that trickle in. I’ve just wanted to go to MIT since I first started building computers at seven and now it’s happening. It’s finally happening

and I feel like I can’t breathe,” Felicity rambled until she began to get light headed.

 

“And the rambling is back,” Thea replied with a smile. Felicity gave her a look as she tried to even her breathing out.

 

“We have to go out and celebrate tonight in honor of you getting in,” Thea said. Her voice softened as the librarian gave them a particularly harsh look.

 

“Thea it’s a school night,” Felicity responded.

 

Thea rolled her eyes at the lame response. “And you’ve done almost all your homework already. Come on Felicity, you’re only going to be young once,” Thea whined.

 

Felicity knew she should say no and stay at home doing her homework tonight. Only Thea was

 

looking at her so earnestly and she was so excited herself. Thea must have seen her walls breaking because she threw in an extra heavy pout.

 

“Alright, but we’re not staying out too late,” Felicity said. Thea squealed and began bouncing in her seat again.

 

“I know just where we can go, but first we need to go dress shopping,” Thea said.

 

Felicity’s stomach sunk a bit at this. “Well I already have enough dresses so I think I’ll be fine,” Felicity lied.

 

“Felicity, where we’re going you’ll need a new dress,” Thea replied. “Thea, I can’t afford to get another dress,” Felicity said quickly.

Thea’s face fell a bit and she looked a bit guilty. “I’ll buy you a dress Felicity. Consider it my gift to you,” Thea said.

 

“Thea, I’m not a charity case. You don’t need to buy me anything,” Felicity said feeling her cheeks turn a bit red.

 

“Don’t think of it that way. If you let me buy you a dress it would make me feel so much better about what happened with my family,” Thea said.

 

Felicity bit her lip and was still shaking her head. “Thea I don’t know.”

 

“How about we go shopping and if you find a dress that you like you let me buy it for you,” Thea compromised.

 

Felicity nodded and let Thea pull her out of the library. “We are going to look so hot tonight,” Thea said.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Felicity stared at herself in the full length mirror in Thea’s bedroom. They had gone shopping for three hours before Thea found a dress she wanted and Thea had convinced her to get a dress. The dress Felicity had decided on was a dark green, sleeveless, mid-thigh dress with a scoop in the back that fell just above her hips.

 

Once they got back to Thea’s place they had finished getting ready, but Thea had still not told her where they were going. So now she stood here with light make up on, contacts in, her blonde hair curled, and black strappy heels on. Felicity had practiced walking around Thea’s room in the heels while Thea had finished getting ready.

 

Thea had bought a red dress that plunged down the front and ended right under her butt. Felicity was ninety percent sure that if Thea took a wrong step she would flash everyone. Thea strutted back into her room with her sky high red heels like she walked in them every day of her life.

 

“You ready to go out on the town Smoak?” Thea asked with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

 

Felicity gave herself another look in the mirror and felt her stomach tie in knots. When she turned to face Thea she gave Felicity a warning look. “No, Felicity Smoak you will not go back on me now. We are going out and we are celebrating,” Thea exclaimed.

 

“You haven’t even told me where we’re going Thea,” Felicity replied.

 

“Because it’s a surprise Fe-li-city. We look so hot Felicity we have to go out,” Thea whined.

 

Felicity didn’t feel convinced, but she had already got dressed up and Thea had spent the money on a dress. “Alright, but just promise me that if it gets to be too much we can go home,” Felicity said.

 

“Only if you promise to give it a fair try,” Thea responded. Thea stuck out her hand and Felicity took it so they could do a mock professional hand shake.

 

When they got down the stairs Felicity saw that Roy was waiting for them. “Thea I don’t think this is a good idea,” Roy said.

 

“Just tell Ollie I made you do it,” Thea sneered as she walked pass him.

 

Felicity just followed Thea out to the car in a state of confusion. They got in the back of a town car and for the next twenty minutes Felicity sat in apprehension. When Roy finally parked and opened the door for them Felicity realized they were in the busy part of town. The part where most of the clubs were. When Felicity looked up she saw a bright neon green sign she realized that’s exactly what they were doing.

 

“Thea we’re not going to be able to get in. I don’t even have a fake id,” Felicity said.

 

“Don’t worry about that,” Thea said. Before Felicity could ask any more questions Thea was dragging her to the front of the line.

 

Nearly every person in line was glaring at them and Felicity did her best to hide behind Thea. When they got to the front the intimidating bouncer took down the rope. “Welcome Miss Queen,” he said. Without a look back both girls made their way in.

 

“Guess being rich has its perks,” Felicity mumbled.

“Yea it does but it also helps when your brother owns the place,” Thea replied. “Oliver owns this club. Maybe this isn’t a good idea,” Felicity said.

“What I can’t hear you. Let’s go dance,” Thea yelled over the music.

 

Felicity had a sinking feeling in her stomach, but she shook it off. She came here to celebrate. Besides the chances of seeing Oliver in a club this crowded was slim.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

The sound of Diggle hitting the ground with a grunt gave Oliver some sick satisfaction. He had been wearing himself down physically these last few days and nothing seemed to get Felicity Smoak out of his head. Not even a romp in the sack with Crazy Carrie had been enough. The whole time he thought of her. Changed red hair for blonde and a face of pleasure for one of innocence. Oliver was pretty sure he even moaned Felicity’s name sometime during it. If he did Carrie pretended not to notice.

 

“I never would have offered to train with you if I knew you were going to try to kill me,” Diggle said. He was making his way onto his feet so Oliver offered him a helping hand.

 

“There’s a lot on my mind,” Oliver replied as he uncapped a bottle of water.

 

“Would it have anything to do with a blonde with long legs?” Diggle’s question, though teasing, was innocent enough, but Oliver felt his blood run hotter. Just the idea that someone else had

 

noticed Felicity made him rage with possession. “Remember you’re married John,” Oliver growled.

Diggle’s face immediately became serious and he looked Oliver over with that critical eye that Oliver hated so much. “You actually like her,” Diggle stated.

It was true, but Oliver hated that Diggle could read him so easily. No one was supposed to be able to do that. “I don’t know her enough to like her. Would I like to have her wrapped around me sure, but that has nothing to do with anything except for her looks,” it wasn’t a total lie. Oliver definitely wanted Felicity Smoak under him screaming his name.

 

Diggle gave him a look that told Oliver that he knew he was lying and Oliver began beating up the dummy. Diggle was good enough to let it go. “Anatoly should be arriving in town tomorrow. Are you ready to be in charge?” Diggle asked.

 

Oliver flashed him a smirk. “I’m ready to finally have the power that comes with it. I’ve had a greater hand in this all than my father has in years,” Oliver replied.

 

Diggle looks like he’s about to say something, but Oliver’s phone ringing cuts him off. When Oliver looks at his screen he sees it’s Tommy. Oliver knew he was calling to ask him to come help with the club. Oliver had promised he’d help on the floor tonight, but now all he wanted to do was train more.

 

“Tommy, I told you I’d help tonight. I’ll be up whenever I can,” Oliver snapped.

 

“Well it’s good to talk to you too bud. That’s not what I was calling about though. You want to tell me why Thea is up here with some hot blonde chick doing shots?” Tommy asked.

 

Hearing that Thea was upstairs in a club filled with not only Bratva members, but drunk frat boys had Oliver seeing red. Knowing that Felicity was up there with her had him barely able to see straight. “Give me five minutes. Do not let them go anywhere Tommy,” Oliver ordered.

 

Without offering Diggle an explanation Oliver rushed to the shower. Exactly five minutes later he was dressed in a suit and heading up the stairs. Every fiber of his being was on alert as he scanned the crowd for Thea and Felicity. When he finally saw them his blood boiled for a whole different reason.

 

Oliver spent days and nights participating in illegal activity so he could say with a surety that the way Felicity Smoak looked in that dress should be illegal. It hugged her curves and showed off all of the right assets. The only way she could have looked better is if she was naked and under him. For a minute Oliver forgot himself and forgot why he had even come up here. That was until two guys came up from behind them and started pestering them.

 

There was the occasional girl trying to flirt with him, but other than that everyone made a path for him. Those who knew who he was knew it as expected and those who didn’t just followed suit. Thea caught sight of him first. He could tell by the way her eyes fell and how annoyance spread over her face. Felicity was still had her eyes glued to the guy she was talking to. Oliver placed a hand on each of the guys’ shoulders. That caught Felicity’s attention and, like the guys, she looked surprised.

 

“Beat it,” the command came through a clenched jaw.

“Nice try dude, but no way both of these chicks are yours,” the one in front of Thea said.

 

Oliver smirked and tightened his grip on both guys’ shoulders. “That is my seventeen year old little sister and that is her seventeen year old friend. Now get out of my club before we have a

 

problem,” Oliver was exhibiting all the control he had.

He felt a headache coming on from anger alone. The two guys looked at each other and then nodded to each other. The fear in their eyes was satisfying enough to calm Oliver down a bit. They scurry off and Oliver turns his glare to Thea.

 

“I can’t believe you did that Ollie,” Thea practically screeched. “Get out of my club Thea,” Oliver seethed.

“No, Ollie we’re celebrating Felicity getting into MIT. Can’t you be a good sibling for one night and let me have fun?” Thea spat. Oliver cast a look to Felicity and though she’s watching them with interest she also looks a bit sick. This is definitely her first time in a club.

 

Tommy is making his way over to them cautiously and when Thea gets him in her sights she waves him over. “Tommy tell Oliver that we can stay. This is your club too,” Thea demanded.

 

Tommy turned to Oliver and must have seen the death glare on his face because he paled. “Sorry Thea, but Ollie is the boss you know that,” Tommy replied hastily.

 

“Wow does everyone bow down to Oliver,” Felicity’s voice cuts through the tension. All eyes go to her and Oliver can see by the look on her face that she didn’t mean to say that out loud. Oliver wondered if there was anything she could keep under lock and key.

 

“Only if they’re smart,” Oliver replied cockily.

 

Felicity scoffed and then tugged on Thea’s hand. “You’re a bully Oliver Queen. Come on Thea, let’s go dance,” Felicity said.

 

Oliver was shocked at her words and all he could was watch them go into the crowd of people. Despite that the fire that had lit in Felicity lit one in Oliver. She was ten times hotter when she was angry. Tommy’s laughter brought him out of his stupor. “Did she really just call you a bully? I think I like this girl,” Tommy laughed.

 

“Shut up. I need a drink,” Oliver growled as he turned to the bar. Oliver orders a shot of vodka. He considers getting the whole bottle when he sees the way Felicity is moving her hips.

 

“Do you want me to send security after them and escort them out?” Tommy asked.

 

Oliver considered it. He also considered going after them and throwing Felicity over his shoulder. “No, I have plans for Miss Smoak and that smart little mouth of hers,” Oliver said as he threw back his shot.

 

“Come on man she’s a kid, I’m sure she didn’t mean anything by it,” Tommy defended Felicity. Hearing someone call her a kid made Oliver feel a bit sick to his stomach.

 

So instead of replying Oliver goes to a place in the club where he can keep an eye on the girls. He stays there for twenty minutes, waiting patiently and exerting every ounce of control he has. There are some guys that press up against them, but Felicity and Thea brush them off every time.

Oliver’s seven shots of vodka in when Felicity and Thea split up. Felicity looks to be going to the bathrooms and he has no idea where Thea is going. Oliver catches sight of Roy and motions for him to follow Thea. Oliver only goes after Felicity once Roy is following Thea.

 

Oliver gives it another minute before he bursts into the bathroom. Felicity is washing her hands in the sink, but she practically throws herself against a stall when Oliver marches in.

 

“What are you doing?” She asked once she caught her breath.

 

“I wanted to talk to you, apologize for earlier,” Oliver said as he scanned the bathroom for other women. When he saw none he locked the door and turned to Felicity.

 

“This is seven different shades of creepy. No matter how hot you are,” Felicity said.

 

Oliver’s ego boosted a bit at the compliment. Even if she didn’t mean for it to come out. “It’s hard to talk out there with all the noise and I figured that if I asked you to go somewhere more quiet with me you would turn me down,” Oliver told her.

 

“I’m not the one you owe an apology. You weren’t being a bully to me,” she replied as she crossed her arms over her chest. Oliver tried not to notice how it made her cleavage pop out more.

 

Oliver slipped into the charming play-boy mode. The mode that, before Russia, was all he knew how to do. “I meant for more than just that. For last weekend at dinner and at your house. Though I do have to say no one has called me a bully since I was ten years old,” Oliver said with a smirk in place.

 

Felicity didn’t seem impressed. “You realize that you pretty much just admitted to being a bully your whole life. Saying it with a cock sure smirk doesn’t change that,” Felicity responded.

 

Gritting his teeth, Oliver did his best to stay calm. This girl really knew how to push his damn buttons. Buttons that he wasn’t even aware he had anymore. “You’re going to make apologizing really hard aren’t you? Although I understand why you’re doing it,” Oliver said as he stepped closer to her.

 

Felicity took a step back only stopping when her back hit the sink counter. “Because I feel like your apology is unnecessary and I don’t like you all that much?” Felicity quipped.

 

Oliver’s smirk grew wider as he placed both hands on the counter on either side of her, trapping her in. “The opposite actually. It’s because you’re worried that if you stop hating me for five seconds you might just give into how much you want me,” He tried to say it as breathily as possible. He watched in fascination as goosebumps spread from her neck down her arm.

 

“Wow are packing quite the ego aren’t you?” Felicity responds. Oliver thinks the words are supposed to be biting, but she sounds breathless.

 

He leans in that much closer. “Yes, but fortunately that’s not the only thing I’m packing. Why don’t you stop avoiding it and tell me I’m wrong,” Oliver whispered as he got closer to her.

 

Felicity opens and closes her mouth a couple of times and looks anywhere then at him. She seems unsure and for a moment scared. No matter how much Oliver wanted her or what kind of man Russia made him he would never force himself on a girl. That, and hitting a women or child, was something Oliver would never do. Just as he was going to step away from her Felicity practically jumps him.

 

When their lips connect it’s messy at first, but more importantly it’s electrifying. Oliver is quick to take control of the situation and he lifts her on the counter without breaking contact. His lips slant over Felicity’s and with just the contact of their lips he pulls everything from her. And it’s still not enough. Felicity’s hands move from her sides to run her hands through Oliver’s hair.

 

Oliver will deny it till the day he dies, but the moment her fingers run against his scalp he purrs. He lets out a god damn purr against her lips because her lips are lighting a fire in his chest, her hips are slanted in just the right way, and her fingers in his hair sends a jolt straight down to his dick. Oliver knows he has to gain some control or else he may just bend her over this sink. So with barely tethered control Oliver tears his lips from hers and begins trailing kisses down her

 

neck. When Felicity stops trying to catch her breath she starts letting out the littlest moans that make Oliver hard enough to cut steel.

 

When Oliver’s hands start to make their way up her dress Felicity goes rigid against him. With a squeal Felicity shoves Oliver away and jumps off of the counter. She nearly loses her balance in her insane heels, but Oliver catches her before she can fall. Felicity is quick to step away from him when her legs start working again. Oliver himself is more breathless than he should be and way harder then he should be after only kissing.

 

“I am so sorry, I shouldn’t have jumped you. You’re my friend’s brother, I cannot do this. It’s so wrong,” Felicity apologizes, but by the end Oliver thinks she’s talking to herself.

 

“I’m not sorry and besides Thea doesn’t have to find out. There are many ways to sneak you in and out of Queen Manor,” Oliver told her huskily. He could already imagine what it would be like to have her under him. If the kiss had made him this hard then he was sure the sex would be mind blowing.

 

“But I’ll know and you’ll know and I’m not that kind of girl. I’m not the girl you sneak in and out of your house. I don’t want to be that girl. I’m sorry Oliver. I need to go,” each excuse comes out between pants of breath.

 

Oliver tries to stop her, but the look she gives him is pleading and for once Oliver doesn’t have it in him to just take what he wants. Oliver’s more than sure that if he kissed her again or seduced her with just the right amount pressure she would be in his bed tonight.

 

“Felicity,” it comes out like a whisper, weak. Felicity just shakes her head and escapes from the bathroom.

 

It’s a flurry of blonde and green but red tints his vision. Frustration and anger take the place of empathy. Moments ago Oliver had felt a heat he hadn’t before, not since the cold nights of Russia. He had felt alive and now that was all gone.

 

“Блядь,” Oliver growls as punches the wall.

 

This was not the last Felicity Smoak was going to see of him. Oliver had gotten his taste and now he was addicted.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Блядь= fuck.


	3. A Choice to Be Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting, an accident, and an offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a jealous Oliver and a small turning point in the story.

"Miss Smoak could you read that for us?” Mr. Blood asked. It broke Felicity from her hot musings.

Since the club two nights ago Felicity had thought of little else besides Oliver. Sure she thought of many different things about him. Like the way his lips felt against hers, the way his body had moved, and the way he had made her feel. Since she met him Felicity felt a weird attraction to him, she blamed it on his astoundingly good looks, but every time he opened his mouth Felicity became upset. However when they kissed it lit something in Felicity that she didn’t even know existed.

The feeling had passed though when she realized how stupid she had been. Oliver was an attractive, older man and the first who had shown attention to Felicity. That’s why she felt those feelings not because there was anything special. Oliver had made it clear last night that he only wanted sex. Felicity realized that sex may not be a big deal for most people but for her it was. It was about trusting someone enough to give a part of yourself to them and Felicity didn’t trust people easily. Besides the heartbreak that losing her virginity and then being tossed to the side would bring would only distract her from school work. Which was exactly what had happened and she hadn’t even slept with him.

Felicity opened her mouth to apologize and let her teacher know that she hadn’t been paying attention when she felt someone bump her elbow. Looking to her desk neighbor, Barry Allen if she remembered correctly, she saw he was pointing to a part in their textbook. She sent him a grateful smile which caused a blush to light up his cheeks. Felicity felt a little boost to her confidence mix with confusion that stayed with her all through class.

“Thank you for saving me from embarrassment back there,” Felicity said as she and Barry packed up their things.

“No problem, it was my pleasure,” he babbled. Felicity wished that she could be as cute when she rambled.

The thought stopped her in her tracks and Felicity tried to shake it from her mind. “I feel bad that we’ve never actually talked even though we sit next to each other,” Felicity determined that her babbling was nowhere as cute.

“Well we’re both focused on academics, which is a good thing, but it doesn’t leave much time for

socialization,” Barry said with a cute and somewhat awkward smile.

Felicity nodded her head in agreement as they began walking down the hall. It was time for lunch so Felicity wasn’t in a hurry. They walked in silence for a little bit, but Felicity could practically hear the gears in Barry’s head turning.

“I have noticed you though. Not like I was creeping on you or anything, but we do sit right next to each other,” Barry took a deep breath, “What I’m trying to say or well ask is if you wanted to go on a date with me this weekend,” he said it so quickly and with his eyes downcast.

Felicity can tell by the look on his face that he thinks she’s going to say no and that’s what her first reaction is. Not only does she have homework, little experience with this, but she’s still got Oliver on the brain. But she can’t bring herself to do it because he has this look on his face and Felicity can’t help but think that going on a date with someone else might help her get her mind off Oliver. It’s not the best reasons, but Felicity takes them.

“Yea, that would be fun,” Felicity said.

Barry looks at her with surprise in his eyes and joy in the color of his cheeks. “Really! I mean yea it’ll be totally fun. Does tonight sound okay? We could go to dinner and a movie,” Barry asked.

“Yea, tonight would work and so would dinner and a movie,” Felicity bit her lip as she started to ramble.

Barry’s smile got even bigger. “Great, here’s my number and you can just text me your address. Would it be alright if I picked you up at seven?” He asked almost timidly. Like he was scared that she might back out now.

“That sounds great Barry. I’ll text you and see you later tonight,” Felicity said with a smile before she walks off to meet Thea.

After her impromptu make out session with Oliver in the bathroom Felicity had run off to find Thea. Luckily Thea had been annoyed with her brother and his “lackeys” as she called them so she had no problem going home when Felicity asked. Felicity had decided not to tell her about what happened with Oliver as things were just getting back to normal. Besides it hadn’t meant anything. No reason to get Thea worked out over nothing. When she got closer to the cafeteria she saw Thea waiting for her and she now had a smirk on her face.

“What was that about?” She asked.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Felicity said as they sat down. “Don’t play dumb Felicity. I saw you and Barry down the hall,” Thea pressed.  
“It was nothing Barry just asked me out on a date,” Felicity said with a shrug. Thea gave her a look, but Felicity wasn’t quite sure what she wanted.

“God Felicity am I going to have to pry the details from you? Tell me more,” Thea insisted.

“It’s really not a big deal. Barry asked if I wanted to go on a date and I said yes. We’re going to dinner and a movie tonight,” Felicity explained.

Thea let out a little squeal. “You guys would be so cute together. You know your both all smart and scholarship kids,” Thea said.

Felicity rolled her eyes. “Well with that much in common I’m surprised we’re not married,”

Felicity said dryly.

Thea threw a waded up napkin at her. “You know what I mean. You’ll have to send pictures of you outfit to me before you go out. I would come over and help, but we have people coming to visit tonight. It’s pretty important for Ollie or else I would take off,” Thea said.

“That’s okay, I think I should still be able to pick out an outfit on my own,” Felicity teased. She did her best to not ask about what was so important to Oliver. He was not her concern.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
There was several things on Oliver’s mind when Diggle was driving him to pick Anatoly up from the Queen’s private air strip. He felt some concern for tonight, he knew many of the brotherhood didn’t feel Anatoly was making the right decision letting such a young American take over, but that was easy enough to brush off. Most of his thoughts were taken up by Felicity Smoak, which was not unusual as of late. It had all only gotten worse after he got a taste of her. Each night he dreamt of all the things he would like to do to her. How much he’d like to see how far her blush reached, how much he’d like to bury his face in her, and then bury himself. Each morning he’d wake up hard as stone and with Felicity’s name on his lips. It was getting ridiculous and after he was truly a captain, after all of the pleasantries were out of the way, Oliver planned to do something about it.

“We’re here Oliver,” Diggle’s booming voice announced.

Oliver straightened his suit jacket and exited the town car, a smile on his face. Anatoly and some of his men were just getting off the plane.

” Мой любимый американский,” Anatoly called as he caught sight of Oliver. They shook hands when they got close.  
“I assume that you have taken care of the preparations for tonight,” Anatoly switched to English though his accent still heavily influenced it.

The preparations he spoke of were pretty simple. Most of this was for show. As drinks would flow Anatoly would announce his final decision to make Oliver captain and then Oliver would get the star tattooed on his chest. All Oliver needed to provide was drinks and ink.

“Of course and I’ve had Raisa prepare your usual room for you to stay in tonight,” Oliver replied. “Ah how is dear Raisa doing?” Anatoly asked.  
Oliver truly couldn’t tell him. Planning for Anatoly’s visit and thoughts of Felicity had kept Oliver pretty pre occupied. “She’s doing well, Moira keeps her busy,” Oliver lied. If the smirk on Anatoly’s face was anything to go by then he had lied well.

“And how is Robert handling the change in power?” Anatoly asked his voice getting more serious.

“He always knew his position as captain was temporary. He won’t be a problem,” Oliver insisted.

The captain before Oliver had, had no sons to pass responsibility to. There was one Ray Palmer that the man had wanted to pass it onto, but after Anatoly had met Oliver he had cut that idea down. The minute Anatoly had told Robert he saw a leader in Oliver they began prepping him. Oliver had visited Russia at least two weeks every summer from ages twelve to seventeen. After a failed year at college Oliver was sent to Russia to fully train to be captain.

Three months into his training the American captain had been killed, causes unknown. Oliver hadn’t been ready to take over yet so Anatoly had made Robert temporary captain. A way to keep

it in the family. Before Robert had simply been a lower level brother who let the Bratva run money through his company. The Bratva hadn’t suffered under Robert’s rule, but it hadn’t necessarily done well either. Now that Oliver was back he planned to show them how the Queen’s ruled the Bratva.

“Sounds like you already have a tight leash on this,” Anatoly mused. Oliver flashed him a smirk. “I learned from the best,” he replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
“I cannot believe my baby is going on her first date and that I get to be here to see it,” Donna squealed as Felicity finished putting her make up on.

“Mom you have got to stop freaking out about this. It is just one date,” Felicity groaned. Felicity only thanked God that Donna was so inept with technology or she would have been beginning to take pictures.

“It is a huge deal! It’s your first date,” Donna squealed.

The sound of the door bell ringing had both Smoak women hurrying out of Felicity’s bedroom, which was more the size of a closet. Donna peeked out the window as Felicity opened the door. Barry stood there in his jeans, converse, and sweater with the largest smile on his face.

“Wow Felicity, you look beautiful. I mean you always look beautiful but you look especially nice tonight,” Barry babbled. Felicity had chosen to curl her hair again, do some light make up aside from a dark purple lip, and after about ten outfits Thea had given  
the okay on an outfit. Dark skinny jeans, a white blouse, and purple high heels.  
“Oh he does that cute little thing like you,” Donna squealed.

Barry seemed surprised at the third voice, like he hadn’t noticed anyone was there but them. “Sorry Barry, this is my mom Donna,” Felicity did the introductions.

Barry smiled and stuck out his hand. Instead of taking it Donna wrapped him in a hug. Barry sent a surprised look Felicity’s way and she offered him an apologetic one in return.

“Mom, we have to go. So you should probably let Barry go,” Felicity insisted. Donna smiled apologetically and took a step away.

“Sorry I’m just so excited,” Donna said. Felicity felt more embarrassment wash over her.

“Mom we’re going to get going now. Don’t forget to lock up before you leave for work,” Felicity reminder her.

Donna scoffed at the reminder from her own daughter and shooed them out. “You just don’t bring her back too early Barry,” Donna called out.

Felicity felt a blush on her cheeks and she did her best to hurry out to the car. Barry opened the door for her, like a perfect gentleman, and then got in on his side. “This is a nice car,” Felicity complimented as they made their way down the road.

“Thanks, it’s my foster dad’s. He’s letting me borrow it for the night,” Barry said. Felicity could just sense his excitement about that.

She wondered for a second whether or not to question him about the foster dad. Deciding it was

none of her business she turned her attention to the date. “So what are we doing first?” Felicity asked.

“Uh I was thinking that we could go see the new Captain America movie and then go out to dinner. Unless you want to go to dinner first or watch a chick flick,” Barry stuttered.

Felicity flashed him a smile. She had been wanting to see the new movie, but she couldn’t afford it. “That sounds great. I’ve been dying to see the new movie,” Felicity said.

The smile that took over his face made Felicity feel warm. Any nerves that she had for her first date ever were gone. Even better so were thoughts of Oliver Queen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“I think I might have lost some years off of my life. That movie had me on the edge of my seat,” Barry said excitedly. He held the door to the café open.

After the movie finished Barry drove Felicity to a nice, secluded looking cafe. There were twinkling lights and the feel of it was more of a grandma’s kitchen then a café. There was an open area and then a back section that was cut off by a curtain. Barry went to the hostess and after she showed them to their seats, Barry pulling her’s out for her, she left them alone.

“Everything that I thought was going to happen didn’t, but I got everything I wanted from it,” Felicity agreed excitedly.

The same could be said for this date. Felicity was having a better time than she that she would. Barry was sweet, handsome, and so easy to talk to. The movie was amazing and this restaurant was beautiful. The whole car ride over had been filled with enlightening conversations.

“So what food would you suggest from this menu?” Felicity asked.

“I’ve heard that they’re chicken cordon bleu is good. I’ve never actually been here before, never had reason to come,” Barry admitted.

“Ah so we can have our first time together,” Felicity had been so engrossed in the menu that she doesn’t realize what she’s said before it’s too late.

Barry has a smile on his face, but his cheeks are dark red. “I am so sorry, that did not come out right. Can we pretend like I didn’t say that?” Felicity asked.

“Say what?” Barry asked cheekily. Despite his easy going nature Felicity can’t look at him in the eye. It goes away sometime before their food arrives.

Barry drags her into fun conversation and Felicity loses herself in the company. That is until dessert comes and Felicity sees Oliver Queen come out from behind the curtain with a group of men. Her eyes immediately flash down to her dessert.

“Felicity are you alright?” Barry asked with concern. “Yea, I just had a moment of déjà vu,” Felicity lied.  
“I saw this study the other day about déjà vu and how our brain,” the rest of whatever Barry was going to say is cut off by Oliver coming up to their table. Barry looks up at Oliver with an inquisitive look and Felicity just keeps her eyes on Barry.

“Felicity, funny running into you here,” Oliver’s words are sociable, but his tone is cold.

When Felicity finally looks up to him she sees that his jaw his clenched and for a moment she’s worried he might break something.

“Yea well I guess Starling is a smaller town than we give it credit for,” Felicity said. She hoped that if she didn’t let herself get dragged into a conversation with Oliver then he would leave.

“Well are you going to introduce me to your friend?” Oliver asked. The way he emphasized friend had Barry looking between the two of them and annoyance filling Felicity.

“If you insist. Oliver, this is Barry, my date, and Barry this is Oliver, Thea’s older brother,” Felicity felt some satisfaction in the narrowing of Oliver’s eyes and the tick in his jaw.

“It’s nice to meet you Mr. Queen,” Barry said as he extended his hand. Felicity knows Oliver squeezes harder than necessary when Barry winces.

“Thea said you had something going on tonight. Don’t you have to get to that?” Felicity asked.

It’s the slightest shift, but for a moment it’s like he’s focusing on his right side and then it’s gone. Oliver turns his full attention to Felicity with a tilt of his head. “Thea was right and it’s pressing so I should get going. I’d apologize but we’ll be seeing each other again so no harm in cutting this short,” his words sound like a threat, but Felicity knows they’re more of a promise and with them he’s off.

“That was weird,” Barry commented. Once Oliver was safe enough distance away and he probably felt secure that he couldn’t hear him.

“Yea, Oliver can be a little much,” Felicity agreed.

She didn’t want to talk about Oliver Queen anymore. Especially since she had been having such a good time. Barry must have sensed it because he changed the topic of the conversation back to science.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oliver focused on breathing as they made their way out of the restaurant. When he had seen Felicity he was yet again awestruck by how beautiful she was. Then when he saw her sitting across from some kid Oliver felt like he could punch through a wall. The whole time he shook the kids hand he just thought about how easy it would be to dislocate his shoulder. Oliver was a violent and aggressive man by nature, he had to be to be a captain, but usually only if provoked. God he would give anything to not be with Anatoly and his men at this moment. Their presence made it so Oliver had to keep in control. Especially since just three hours ago Oliver had got his tattoo. His first move as captain couldn’t be to lose his mind.

“Tell me капитан, why did you pick this restaurant? For the privacy or for the girl?” Anatoly asked.

Oliver exhaled through his nose as he caught Dig’s eye in the rearview mirror. “That girl was just one of Thea’s friends,” Oliver tried to blow it off.

Anatoly let out a laugh. “Is that why you looked like you wanted to kill that young boy?” Anatoly asked.

“I’m still a good leader Anatoly. This doesn’t affect my role as a leader,” Oliver insisted.

Anatoly laughed again. Oliver found it was getting on his nerves. “Oliver, having a woman by your side doesn’t make you weak. It makes you a better leader. As long as it’s the right woman,”

Anatoly said.

When he says this Oliver wants to tell him that Felicity is the right woman. That although he’s barely met her there is something in his bones that tell him she could be the one. He doesn’t want to believe it because she’s so young and so innocent. There is logical no way she could be the one.

“Are we really going to spend your one night here talking about women?” Oliver asked with a smirk. It worked in changing the subject.

Oliver sat in his car at midnight, outside of Felicity’s house, just waiting for her to come home. After they all got back to Queen Manor Anatoly went to bed and the others went to sleep. Jet lag had hit them and they left early the next morning. The minute they were away from sight Oliver had rushed back to his car.

He wanted to be there when she got home. To make sure she was safe and to make sure that Barry kid didn’t invite himself in. It was irrational and Oliver knew that. He paced the floor of the garage for four minutes before his instincts took over and he drove to her home. It was twelve- thirty when they came back.

They stood at the door talking for a minute and Oliver watched with baited breath. When he saw them moving closer together his hands tightened on the steering wheel. His knuckles nearly popped out of place when they kissed. Oliver could taste bile in his  
throat and it stayed until Barry kid drove off. For a moment Oliver considered storming to her door and banging on it. Then once she opened the door he would bang her and show her who she belonged to. While the possessive feeling didn’t go away the rest did. Felicity might be his, whether she knew it or not, but she wasn’t simply an object. And if he went in now he knew that he would scare her. For the first time since he met Felicity Smoak Oliver let himself think clearly. He wasn’t going to accomplish anything by being the scary Bratva leader. With that in mind he gave one last look at her house and then drove home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Mom, we really need to go get groceries. You got paid yesterday right?” Felicity asked when she saw all that was in their fridge was expired milk.

Donna peeked her head out of their small bathroom that she was getting ready in. “Yea, I just printed off some coupons. Should we be stopping at the drug store for anything too? Like maybe condoms or,” “Oh my gosh mom,” Felicity’s groan cut her off.

“What, I just want you to be protected,” Donna said easily.

“There is no need for protection. I’m not having sex with anyone. It was Barry and I’s first date last night,” Felicity replied. Felicity didn’t mention that while Barry was sweet and everything she should want, when they kissed she didn’t feel anything. At least nothing like she felt with Oliver.

“God Felicity stop thinking about him. He is trouble and way out of your league,” Felicity told herself.

“Well I just want to be sure you never know when you’ll get hit with a wave of desire,” Donna’s words struck Felicity and she flashed back to when she practically jumped Oliver in the bathroom. Felicity thanked God that Donna had gone back to doing make up so she didn’t see her blush.

“Right so I’ll just go get ready and then we can go,” Felicity practically trips over herself trying to escape to her room.

“You’ll have to bring some money with you for the bus because I’ll have to head to work straight from the store,” Donna called after her.

“How did you get someone to switch shifts for you? Every smart person knows that the crazies come out at night,” Felicity asked as she slid a t-shirt on.

“Betty had a doctor appointment today so she offered to trade shifts with me so she could make it,” Donna replied.

“Well I’m glad that you’ll actually be home for dinner,” Felicity said. Donna flashed her a smile as she strode to their car in her heels.

Felicity was always amazed that she could work 9+ hour shifts wearing heels. Felicity’s feet had been killing her all night last night and she spent most of it sitting down. Perhaps if Felicity hadn’t been so engrossed by this she would have noticed the black car following them from the house to the store and then the call the driver made.

“Is there anything else we need?” Donna asked as they made their way down the aisle.  
“Nope, we got the bare necessities. I think we have it,” Felicity replied as she scanned their list.

Donna was usually against the conformity of lists but ever since Felicity had turned eight she had insisted on it.

“Alright let’s get in line because I need to get to work,” Donna requested.

“Mom just go. I think I can manage getting in line and paying. Just give me the coupons and I’ll take care of it,” Felicity said.

“And I’d be more than willing to help,” Felicity hears Oliver say from behind her. She takes in Donna’s confused but intrigued face before she turns around to stare at Oliver.

“Oliver, what are you doing here?” Felicity asked.

He simply smirked at her and lifted the milk he was holding in his hand. “I came to get some milk,’ Oliver stated.

“You came all the way to the Glades to get milk? Don’t you have people to do that?” Felicity asked.

Oliver raised his brow but instead of responding to her he turned to Donna. “You must be Felicity’s beautiful sister. I’m Oliver Queen,” Oliver’s words had Felicity rolling her eyes.

It worked on Donna though because she was giggling like a school girl. “Mother, but we can stick with sister. Felicity didn’t tell me she knew such an attractive man,” Donna said appreciatively.

“Mom aren’t you going to be late to work if you don’t leave for work? Like right now?” Felicity asked, well more insisted.

Donna gave her a weird look and then looked between her and Oliver with almost a look of recognition. “I guess I do. It was nice to meet you Oliver. Felicity I’ll see you tonight for dinner,” Donna said. She gave Felicity a kiss on the cheek and gave Oliver one more appreciatively look before trotting off in her heels. Felicity just looked up to the roof and prayed for patience to deal with Oliver.

“If you’re mom’s going to work how are you getting home?” Oliver asked kindly, almost

resembling a normal human being, as Felicity got in line. “It’s this thing called a bus,” Felicity responded smartly.  
“Have I done something to make you mad Felicity?” Oliver asked.

Felicity gave him a look of disbelief which he just matched with one of innocence. “You mean other than rudely interrupting my date last night?” She asked.

Oliver snorted and put his milk on the conveyer. “That was not a date. It sounded like you were talking about school when I saw you,” Oliver said.

“Because that’s what Barry and I are interested in. Besides who are to dictate what a date is?” Felicity asked.

Oliver stepped closer to her now, invading her space. “Not what a date is, but what a date to you is and I can speak to it because of you jumping me in the bathroom. The fire behind that kiss is from a girl who needs a man to take care of her, not some bumbling boy,” Oliver responded hotly.

For a minute Felicity forgot to breathe. The words made her blood run hotter, but her brain just kept thinking how ludicrous this all was. Oliver just wanted one thing she knew that. Even entertaining ideas about him was dangerous. Felicity finally snapped out of her haze when she saw Oliver handing money over to the cashier.

“I can pay for my own food,” Felicity responded.

“Well it’s too late, it’s already paid for. You could always just accept the good deed,” Oliver replied.

It was Felicity’s turn to scoff as she picked up her bags and marched off. Oliver, with his stupid long legs, caught up with her easily. “Does that always work for you? Throwing your money at women?” Felicity asked.

“Yes, but it always worked best at strip clubs,” he said it so easily. Like it was a fact.  
Felicity stopped for a moment to look at him. “You are a pig you know that right?” She asked.

“Men go to strip clubs all the time Felicity and I actually thought I was being a gentlemen,” Oliver said. He was clearly confused and Felicity realized that he had probably never tried to do that before. She was going to comment as much when she caught sight of flashing lights.

After a second of straining to see Felicity realized with a sinking heart that it was an ambulance with two other cars, one of them being her mom’s. The bags dropped from her hands and Felicity ran to the accident not paying attention to the other cars driving or Oliver calling out her name in worry.

She got to scene breathless and just in time to watch them putting Donna in the ambulance. Her eyes were closed and she had blood running down her head. Felicity felt a gasp break from her lips and she tried her best to shove through the crowd. She made it to the tape as they were shutting the doors. When she tried to duck under the tape a cop shouted out and stopped her.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he asked.  
“That blonde going in the ambulance is my mom,” Felicity cried a bit breathlessly.  
The cop’s eyes hardened but he didn’t let her through. “We can have you escorted to the hospital

but you can’t ride with her,” he told Felicity.

Felicity felt anger and desperation building up in her. She looked for the man’s badge but didn’t see one. “Listen cop man that is my mom and she is all alone and hurt so if you don’t get out of my way I’m going to hurt you,” Felicity said fiercely.

The cop or detective raised an eyebrow to her. Felicity feels a hand on her shoulder and just as she goes to shrug it off it drags her back. Soon Oliver’s back is all she can see. “Detective Lance, always good to see you. Is there no chance we can get Felicity in the ambulance with her mom?” Oliver asked charmingly.

The ambulance that Donna was in sped off so Felicity took that as a no.

“Would you look at that Queen, there’s something your money can’t buy. Your mom is being taken to Starling General would you like a ride?” the detective asked.

Oliver spoke up before she could. “Don’t worry detective I’ll make sure she gets there,” he said. With that he was dragging Felicity off. In any other situation Felicity would protest to being handled but she could barely think straight.

The whole ride to the hospital passes in a blur of unshed tears and Oliver’s worried looks. By the time they get there Felicity has worked herself up so much that she feels she might be sick. Oliver questions the nurses where Donna is and Felicity hears them say something about bad condition, but in surgery. Oliver quickly leads her to the elevator after that.

When the doors shut Felicity falls back against the elevator wall and lets the tears fall. She can’t bring herself to care that Oliver is seeing her cry. All she can think is that she’s may be losing the only person she has left. When her sobs get stronger Oliver takes Felicity in his arms.

“Shh Felicity it’s going to be alright. Your mom is going to be alright,” Oliver promised as he pulled her closer.

Felicity pulled from him and wiped her tears away. “You can’t know that, no one can,” Felicity said.

“Yes I can because she’s going to get the best help possible,” Oliver stated.

Felicity laughed bitterly. “We can’t afford the best help possible Oliver,” Felicity replied. When the elevator doors open Felicity goes to the nurse’s station and Oliver steps away to make a call.

“Donna Smoak, blonde, car crash victim they said she was in surgery,” Felicity said.

For a second Oliver was holding the nurse’s attention, but when Felicity cleared her throat loudly she faced her. “Ah yes, she’s in surgery so you can sit out here and when the doctor’s done he’ll call for you,” she instructed.

Felicity nodded and then sat down in one of the chairs. The waiting area was empty except for her, Oliver, and one couple. Felicity worked on counting the tiles until a cup of coffee came into her view. She looked up and saw Oliver attached to the coffee.

“You look like you could use this,” he said softly.

Felicity took it with a small smile. Oliver sat beside her and turned to face her. “Our family doctor works up in the private wing. He’s on his way down to perform your mom’s surgery. He’s the best in the state so your mom is going to be in good hands,” he told her.

“Oliver, I already told you that we can’t afford that,” Felicity said feeling a bit desperate. She wanted her mom to have the best but she knew that if the surgery didn’t kill her then the medical bills would.

“It’s taken care of Felicity. Don’t worry about the money,” he said so seriously that he leaves little room for discussion.

Tears prick at Felicity’s eyes because of his generosity, but she bites them back. Instead she takes his hand, a move that seems to surprise him. “Thank you,” she said earnestly.

Oliver just gave her a nod, but even as he relaxes he doesn’t let go of her hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
Holding someone’s hand shouldn’t be so intimate, especially given all that Oliver’s done, but over the next hour in a half as he holds Felicity’s hand it is. Seeing her break down had caused a different protective side of Oliver to come out. He wanted to do whatever was necessary to fix what was hurting her. Calling Dr. Lamb and comforting her was all that Oliver could do and he felt helpless. Oliver did not like feeling that way. So when he saw Dr. Lamb step out and shed his gloves he squeezed Felicity’s hand and pointed him out. Felicity, unfortunately, dropped his hand and walked up to Dr. Lamb.

“You must be Felicity,” he said with a smile. “How’s my mom?” Felicity asked hoarsely.  
“She’s fine, she had some internal bleeding and a small concussion. We took care of the internal bleeding and now she’s just resting. When her body feels up to it she’ll wake up. You should know though that the healing time is going to be a while. Your mother shouldn’t be on her feet for more than a couple of seconds at a time for the next two weeks and then for a month after she’ll still need to take it very easy,” Dr. Lamb instructed.

Felicity released a heavy breath and nodded. “Thank you so much,” Felicity said as she stuck her hand out. Dr. Lamb shook it, shook Oliver’s hand, and then was off.

Oliver could read the anxiety and sadness all over Felicity’s face. “For a girl that just heard her mom is fine you don’t look relieved,” Oliver commented.

The minute he said that Felicity slipped on a mask of indifference. “I’m fine. I’m going to go see my mom. Thank you for staying with me and giving me a shoulder to cry on, but you can go home now I’ll be fine. I do owe you though,” Felicity said. She went to her tip toes and place a light kiss on Oliver’s cheek.

Oliver had three tattoos and yet that kiss seared in is flesh more than any of the others. He watched as Felicity went through the doors and then he watched the doors until she came out twenty minutes later with red eyes. She looked surprised to see him there.

“Oliver you didn’t have to wait,” Felicity said.

“I know I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Something Dr. Lamb said upset you,” Oliver said.

Felicity let out a dry laugh and sat down beside him. “I’m not used to you being this nice and considerate,” Felicity tried to brush off his earlier comment.

Oliver gave her a look that had to have let her know it wasn’t going to fly. After a moment of

staring Felicity sighed. “It’s only my mom and I at home. If she has to be in bed then she has to have someone there to watch after her and that means me. Which means I can’t go to school and it also means she can’t work. We barely make it by as it is. I just don’t know what we’re going to do,” Felicity said and Oliver watched more tears fall down her cheeks.

On instinct he reached to wipe them away and for a moment Felicity leaned into his touch. Oliver relished in it. “Move into our guest house,” Oliver offered.

Felicity’s eyes widened behind her glasses. “Oliver I think you’ve reached your crazy Good Samaritan quota,” Felicity teased though its effect was negated by her tear filled tone.

“I’m being serious Felicity. We have people who could take care of your mom while you’re at school,” Oliver insisted.

He truly wanted to help Felicity, but he had ulterior motives too. Having Felicity that close would make it that much easier to convince her that she needed him as much as he needed her.

“Oliver, we are not a charity case,” Felicity said suddenly more serious.

“I know you’re not. You’re Thea’s friend who needs help. If it would make you feel better you could help Raisa with cooking or something to earn your keep,” Oliver offered.

He didn’t like the idea of his woman having to do labor, but he knew it would appease Felicity. He was right and he knew it when she began to bite her lip. “Can I have some time to think about it?” Felicity asked meekly.

Oliver smiled and covered her hand with his again. “Take all the time you need Felicity. Do you want a ride back or are you going to stay here?” He asked.

Felicity exhaled in relief before answering. “I’m going to stay here. I don’t want my mom to be alone. You should actually go home this time though,” Felicity said.

Oliver nodded and stood from the chair. He contemplated for a minute whether he should kiss or hug her. He settled on placing a kiss on her forehead. “Let me know what you decide,” he said softly.

He felt her shiver and then her eyes on him as he walked to the elevator. It seemed that good deeds did pay off because he had Felicity Smoak right where he wanted her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Felicity slept in the chair beside Donna’s bed that night. Waking up from her fitful sleep every so often to check that the machines were still beeping. Every time she saw her mom her sleep got only more restless. Donna Smoak was bright colors and all smiles.  
Not this pale woman who was laying here attached to a machine.

It wasn’t until around seven that Felicity started to feel Donna’s hand shift in her’s. Felicity was up immediately staring straight at Donna, willing her to wake up. When she opened her eyes Felicity almost began crying again.

“Sweetie what’s going on where am I?” Donna asked her voice groggy.

“Don’t try to talk too much mom. You’re in the hospital because you were in a car wreck yesterday. Do you remember any of it?” Felicity asked.

Donna seemed to be thinking deeply and Felicity handed her a glass of water as she did. After she

took a sip Donna answered her. “I remember pulling out of the parking lot and then being in pain, but that’s it,” Donna said.

“Well you were in a car wreck and it caused some internal bleeding and gave you a small concussion. Dr. Lamb said that you would have to be on bed rest for a couple of weeks and then after that you should take it easy,” Felicity told her.

Felicity watched as realization sunk in. She even watched as her infallible mom broke a bit. Felicity was more than hesitant to take Oliver Queen’s offer. She knew it would come with more strings than simply helping Raisa around the house. Watching her mom break in front of her changed all of that.

“Mom, don’t worry about it, it’s going to be all taken care of,” as Felicity went on to explain Oliver’s offer she watched as her mom seemed to grow a bit lighter. Despite Felicity’s reservations she knew she was doing what was right for her mom. Damn the consequences for her.


	4. It's Getting Hot In Here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity meets Tommy for real and Oliver gets really jealous.

“What the hell do you think you are playing at Oliver,” Thea’s screech assaulted Oliver’s ears.

Roy and Diggle both froze in their attack on Oliver at the sound of Thea’s voice. This was the first time that Thea had set foot down into their training area. The sound of her heels on the metal stairs brought the attention of some of Oliver’s new men.

“Watch your mouth Thea,” Oliver warned. He didn’t have to ask what she was talking about. Felicity had let him know after she got out of school that she wanted to take him up on his offer. She had babbled cutely for about two minutes before she got to the point and it had made Oliver’s morning. She had told him that while she wanted to take up his offer she wanted to talk to Thea first to ask her opinion. Oliver had let her know that Thea’s opinion didn’t really matter, but she had said that it mattered to her.

Oliver knew Thea wouldn’t turn Felicity down, but he was just waiting for final conformation.

“What are you getting at inviting Felicity to live in our guest house?” Thea asked.

She was standing in front of him now with her arms crossed over her chest. A look of defiance and not one that Oliver wanted being shown to his men. Taking her arm roughly in his, and ignoring her cry of pain, Oliver dragged Thea up the stairs. Once he shut the door to the downstairs he let Thea go.

“Thea, I won’t keep letting you get away with talking to me like, especially in front of my men. And I thought that you would be happy that Felicity is coming to stay with us,” Oliver said.

“I love Felicity and I want to help her, but this is a bad idea. Felicity is innocent and separate from this life. If she comes to live here you are involving her in the Bratva and endangering her,” Thea hissed.

Oliver had considered that, but he knew that he could take care of Felicity. That’s all he wanted to do. “She and her mother will be in the guest house and if she starts to suspect anything we’ll just tell her that my men are bodyguards and business associates. I have everything under control Thea,” Oliver stated.

Thea didn’t look convinced. “Why are you even doing this Ollie? What are you getting from this?” Thea asked.

His first reaction was to say that he’d be getting Felicity, but he bit it back. He could only imagine what her reaction would be. “She’s a bright mind Thea and if she loses her chance to go to college she’ll never be able to expand on that. We could really use a mind like hers at QC one day,” Oliver lied.

The hallway fell silent as Thea studied him for a minute. She seemed to finally accept that answer. “Fine, but next time just let me know that you’re going to do that. You may be the Bratva captain and own this house now, but you’re not the only one who lives here. Felicity and her mom get here tomorrow so I’m having Raisa clean out the guest house and I’d appreciate if you’d have some of your men move the furniture out from the storage,” Thea said a lot more calmly.

Oliver raised an eyebrow at her and gave her a bit of a patronizing look. “Is that all then?” He asked.

Thea straightened her back at his look and tilted her chin up. “Yes it is, now you can get back to being beaten with sticks,” Thea said.

Oliver shot her a look which she returned with a roll of her eyes before she marched off. Along the way she mumbled something about stupid men and their inflated egos. Oliver was in a good mood so he let it go. Less than a day before he got Felicity Smoak within walking distance.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“You did not tell me we were coming to stay at a mansion sweetie,” Donna whispered as Felicity pushed her wheelchair up to the door.

“I told you that we were coming to stay in the Queen’s guest house,” Felicity replied. “But you left out how huge this place was,” Donna persisted.

“Well this is the main house mom. We’re staying in the guest house,” Felicity replied. Felicity knew that her mom was caught by surprise, but Felicity really didn’t want to talk about it. Taking this huge help from the Queen’s wasn’t easy for Felicity despite her promise that she would work for them. The whole situation made her a bit uncomfortable.

“It was so nice of Thea and her family to let us stay here,” Donna whispered when Felicity rang the doorbell. Felicity made a noise of agreement as she hid her face.

Felicity had never lied to her mom before, she had never had a reason to, but she knew that if she told her mom Oliver was the one who had made the offer her mom would be suspicious. Felicity was already suspicious enough for the both of them. Felicity’s thoughts were cut off by the huge door swinging open. Raisa stood at the door with a smile on her face.

“Hi Raisa, I don’t know if Thea told you about our little situation, but” “Felicity just come on in,” Felicity heard Thea call from somewhere behind Raisa. Raisa gave her a small smile and stepped to the side. It took Felicity a moment to angle her mom’s wheelchair into the house, but once she did she was met with the smiling face of Thea.

“Thank you so much for this. I don’t know what we would have done,” Felicity whispered as she hugged Thea.

“Don’t even worry about it. What are friends for,” Thea replied. As they pulled away Felicity saw Oliver and some men walking up to them.

Felicity had no idea how to act around Oliver now. Other than the time in the bathroom Felicity felt that she could safely categorize Oliver as an annoyance. After the day of the wreck though Felicity had no idea what she could say about him. He had been so kind and thoughtful. She gave him a smile and he returned it though it was small.

“So I was just wondering how we could get to the guest house. I hate to rush, but we have to move everything in before it’s too late, homework and everything,” Felicity said only stuttering a bit.

“Don’t worry about that. Ollie’s men are going to move all of your guys stuff in and when then you can unpack whenever,” Thea said.

Felicity cast a look over to where Oliver and, his, men stood. She couldn’t read any of their faces, but their muscles told her they would have no problem taking care of the two suitcases her mom and her had brought. Still Felicity felt uncomfortable.

“That’s really not necessary Thea. I’m more than capable of moving our bags in,” Felicity said.

Thea opened her mouth, but it was Oliver’s voice that Felicity heard next. “Felicity you’re our guest besides this is what body guards are for,” he said.

“And here I thought they were there to guard people’s body’s,” even as Felicity said it she couldn’t help, but let her eyes roam over Oliver’s body. Even when Felicity thought he was an ass, she could never deny how well he was built. Oliver must have noticed it because when she looked up he was smirking.

“Well that too,” he said. As he said it he motioned for the men to go outside. They reacted instantly, not even once looking back.

“Their pay has to be insanely good,” Felicity thought to herself.

“Wow does everyone who steps foot in here get treated like a queen?” Donna asked. She must have notice the pun she made because a moment later she was giggling.

“I apologize, she’s still a bit high from the meds they gave her,” Felicity said.

If the smile on Thea’s face was any indication she didn’t mind one bit. “She’s handling it better than you would. Can you imagine how your mouth would run if you were on drugs?” Thea teased.

Felicity snorted lightly. “I don’t think it would ever stop,” she replied.

They made their way into the kitchen, Felicity pushing Donna, and Oliver followed close behind. “Are you ladies hungry? I know that you probably didn’t have much time to eat and poor Ms. Smoak has been eating hospital food,” Thea asked.

“Oh sweetie call me Donna. Ms. Smoak makes me feel old and for all you’re doing for us I think we can be on a first name basis,” Donna said cheerily.

“I’m fine, but I think Donna may be pretty hungry,” Felicity said, teasingly putting emphasis on her mom’s name. Donna sent her a cheeky, and slight drug induced smile in return.

“Well let’s see what we can make and by we I mean Raisa,” Thea threw a glance at the older woman who just shook her head affectionately.

Felicity leaned back a bit as she watched Thea wheel her mom over to the counter. Raisa, Thea, and Donna all began talking as Felicity just tried to take some of it in.

“Your mom looks like she’s doing better,” Oliver’s soft voice had goosebumps appearing on Felicity’s neck.

“Thanks to Dr. Lamb which I guess means thanks to you also; so, thank you very much,” Felicity said without looking at him.

“Nothing to thank me for. I would do it again in an instant,” he said easily.

Now Felicity did throw him an inquisitive look. “You know I never pegged you as being such a giving guy. Guess I judged you too quickly,” Felicity hummed.

“No you judged right. I only do this for people I really care about,” Oliver said softly. With that Oliver was gone and so was the air from Felicity’s lungs.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“Did Donna finally go to sleep?” Thea asked as she passed Felicity her bottle of water.

“Yea, I really thought she would go to sleep earlier, but I think she was just excited by all of this,” Felicity said as she motioned around her.

Thea let out a small laugh. “Believe me it all wears off eventually. A lot of things do,” Thea said.

“Let’s hope so because I don’t know if I can handle that much of my mom,” Felicity said teasingly, hoping to lighten the mood.

“I don’t know. I think you’re lucky to have a mom who cares so much about you. She’s lucky to have you too,” Thea said.

Felicity looked up from her text book to see Thea staring intently at the pencil in her hand. Reaching across the island Felicity took Thea’s hand in hers. “Thea what’s wrong?” Felicity asked.

Thea gave her hand a squeeze before pulling back. “It’s nothing honestly, it’s just that so much has changed in our family lately. I mean my family has never been super loving, but lately I just feel extremely expendable. Ollie was always my friend, my confidant, and ever since he returned from Russia it’s like I’m nothing more than one of his men,” Thea explained as tears began to well in her eyes. Felicity watched as she bit them back and then forced a fake smile on her face.

“Thea I’m sure that your family loves you. Maybe they just have a hard time showing it,” Felicity said.

Thea nodded a bit, but didn’t seem sure at all. “Tell me that again after you’ve spent more time around us,” Thea said.

Felicity wanted to protest again, but she saw how tired Thea looked so she dropped it. They spent the rest of their time awake doing homework in silence.

School the next day dragged on for Felicity. It was the first day since Donna’s accident that she had left her with someone who wasn’t a doctor. Felicity trusted Raisa well enough, but trusting her to take care of her mom was a different story. It just left Felicity nervous and unable to focus throughout the day.

“Mom are you awake?” Felicity asked softly as she stepped into the guest house. Which was still about three times bigger than Felicity’s home. Donna had nearly lost her mind the night before when she saw it.

“I’m back here sweetie,” Donna called. Felicity followed her voice back into the master bedroom.

Felicity was surprised, when she got in there, to see that there was a man sitting across from Donna playing cards. Donna was smiling brightly though and had more color in her cheeks than Felicity had seen since the accident. When the man turned around she realized after a second that he was the man that she had met at the club, Tommy Merlyn she believed. A sense of recognition and understanding passed over Tommy’s face when he looked over her.

“Sweetie this is Tommy Merlyn and he is quite the charmer,” Donna introduced. “Yea, we’ve met. He owns a club that Thea and I went to,” Felicity explained.

Donna’s squeal was a little weaker than usual, but Felicity knew it meant she was proud and excited. “You went to a club. Sweetie that’s amazing!” Donna said.

A confused but entertained smile lit up Tommy’s face as he looked between the two Smoak women. Felicity returned it with a tilt of her head.

“I came to see Ollie, but he wasn’t home so Raisa wanted to make me useful. She sent me out here with your mom’s lunch, but when we got talking and I realized she was a Vegas girl I knew I had to get some pointer on playing cards,” Tommy explained.

Felicity nodded, accepting and understanding how this unique situation came to be. “Felicity is the real player you want to learn from. She can count cards without getting caught,” Donna said.

Felicity gave Donna an exasperated look which Donna returned with one of innocence. “Mom you can’t tell everyone that,” Felicity said.

“What a mother can’t be proud of her daughter?” Donna asked.

“Yes, but most mothers would be proud that their daughter got into MIT not that she could count cards,” Felicity replied dryly.

Donna waved her off. “Priorities Felicity,” she teased.

Felicity shook her head playfully, but settled when she saw how tired Donna looked. “Mom you look tired why don’t Tommy and I leave,” Felicity offered.

“It’s okay sweetie, I think I’m fine,” Donna’s lie lessened in believability when she yawned.

Tommy stood from the bed. “Your daughter is right, we should let you rest, but I would be remiss if I didn’t thank you for teaching me your Vegas ways. If I ever want to be beaten by a beautiful woman I know exactly who to call,” Tommy said charmingly before giving her a kiss on her hand.

Donna blushed and giggled excitedly. “What a shame I’m on bedrest and not allowed to perform strenuous activity,” Donna said flirtatiously.

“Mom,” Felicity called in embarrassment. Donna just gave her and then Tommy a wink.

Tommy laughed loudly and Felicity left the room hoping Tommy would follow. He did, shutting the door behind him. Without her mother in between them Felicity felt a bit of uncertainty seep in. Tommy chased it out with his charming smile.

“Would you be kind enough to walk me to the main house? I have a feeling that if I have you around me then my best friend may appear,” Tommy said teasingly. Felicity nodded and looped her arm through the one he had offered.

“So Felicity Smoak tell me about yourself. So far I know you’re an incredibly smart, Queen taming, eighteen year old, deceptively innocent card counter,” Tommy teased as they walked in the sun.

“I’m actually seventeen years old and not quite sure what you mean by Queen tamer,” Felicity said.

Tommy laughed and only stopped when he realized Felicity was still staring at him. “Oh wait you’re being serious. Alright well you have turned Thea, who would go out every night and get high, into a girl who is home by ten. And don’t even get me started on Ollie, he’s wrapped around your finger. Are you really only seventeen?” Tommy asked.

Part of Felicity wanted to go back and address what he mean about Oliver, but part of her was worried about what Oliver had told him. They were best friends. “Yes, I mean I turn eighteen in a couple weeks, but yes I’m a young seventeen. I’m only a senior because I skipped a grade. They wanted me to skip two, but my mom didn’t want me to be with kids too much older than me,” Felicity rambled.

“Your mother is one cool babe. I don’t know what mom would be happy their seventeen year old daughter went to a club,” Tommy laughed.

Felicity found herself laughing a bit too. “I’ll skip past the part where you called my mom a babe, but yea she’s a bit unique in that way. She just wants me to have a bit of fun as a teenager so if that means me breaking a couple of laws I think she’s happy,” Felicity said with a shrug. Which turned out to be a bit awkward since her arm was still hooked into Tommy’s.

They were getting closer to the house and Felicity became more aware of her arm in Tommy’s. “I always wanted a mom like her when I was growing up,” Tommy said and for a moment there is something sad in his eyes. The next it’s gone and Felicity doesn’t question him about it.

“I don’t think that world could handle letting you have a mother who let you do what you wanted, not with that charming smile,” Felicity said, only a little teasingly.

Tommy stood a bit straighter. “Why Miss Smoak you boost my ego,” he said proudly. “A dangerous thing I’m sure,” Felicity teased.

Tommy gave a look of mock hurt. “I disagree, I actually think it could use several boosts. Which is why I’m not above begging you to help me count cards so I can beat Ollie and his other friends at our next card game,” Tommy said.

A little alarm bell went off in Felicity’s head. Not because she thought Tommy meant to do her harm, but for some other reason. One she couldn’t put her finger on. Tommy must have sensed her hesitation. “Come on, you can come to Verdant on Friday and I’ll order us some food and you can teach me a thing or two up in my office,” Tommy said it just borderline suggestively.

Felicity was still contemplating it as they stepped into the house and saw Oliver coming down the stairs. Tommy stood in front of her now. “I’m not above begging Felicity,” he declared.

Felicity threw a look to Oliver, who looked pretty annoyed, before talking to Tommy. “Fine, I’ll help you, but don’t tell Oliver. I feel bad helping you beat him after all he’s done or me,” Felicity demanded. Tommy’s face lit up and he gave her a wink.

“It’ll be our little secret,” he said with a smile. Felicity watched as that smile slowly slipped off his face.

“What will be your little secret?” Oliver’s growl had Felicity jumping out of her skin.

Tommy gave Felicity a conspirital wink before answering Oliver. “Oh look it’s my long last friend what was your name again?” Tommy teased.

Even his infectious teasing didn’t erase the glare from Oliver’s face. “Alright tough room. I have those papers for you Ollie and some other things I need to talk to you about,” Tommy said, looking suddenly serious.

“I’ll meet you in my office in a moment,” Oliver said, nodding to the left.

“I’ll just go wait for you in there then. Felicity I will see you at ten on Friday at Verdant. It’ll be a date,” Tommy said.

Felicity could tell by the way that Tommy’s eyes slid to Oliver that he was poking fun at him and by the way Oliver’s jaw tightened it was working. It was easy for Tommy to do since he got to leave and didn’t have to be trapped in a hallway with a grumpy Oliver.

The smile Tommy sent her behind Oliver’s back was conspiratal and sympathetic. The air was tense when Tommy finally shut himself in Oliver’s office.

“When did you and Tommy become such good friends?” Oliver asked. The aggression in his voice was enough to make Felicity take a step back.

“We had our first real conversation about five minutes ago so since then. I don’t think you have to worry about me taking your bff away from you,” Felicity teased in a desperate hope to lighten the mood. It didn’t work.

“Tommy is a player Felicity and not the guy for you,” Oliver stated. His brows began to furrow and Felicity had to bite her tongue to keep from speaking without thinking.

“You sure do like telling people what to do don’t you Oliver? I’m not interested in Tommy like that, I barely know him, but if I did want to date him it wouldn’t be any of your business,” Felicity said.

She watched the way Oliver’s hand twitched and the way he seemed to be emitting steam. He exhaled roughly through his nose and then pinched the bridge of his nose. He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it with a shake of his head before marching off into his office.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Oliver was steaming when he shut the door to his office. Tommy sat in his chair looking cheerful. “That girl has got you wrapped around her finger man,” Tommy laughed.

“That girl is off limits Tommy. She’s not like the girls we used to screw when we were young, there’s no taking turns with her. You touch her and you’ll be lucky if all I do is break your fingers,” Oliver growled.

Oliver watched as Tommy became surprised, annoyed, and then a bit resigned. “A seventeen year old isn’t my type Oliver; so, you have nothing to worry about. Nice to know you’ll flip on me so easily though. I’ll have to keep it in mind, now can we move onto business?” Tommy’s tone wasn’t cold, he wasn’t capable of that, but any teasing was gone from him.

Oliver sat in his chair at his large oak desk. It had been the office that his father had always used. Oliver had vague memories of coming in here when he was young to watch his father work. Back when he thought his father was the best man in the world and the wisest. That had ended when Oliver was eight and walked into this office to find his father screwing some woman who wasn’t his mother, on this same exact desk. Oliver had considered taking a new office, but being able to force his father out like he had so many times to Oliver was too good an opportunity to pass up.

“You have the numbers for Verdant?” Oliver asked.

“Yea, and some unfortunate news. The triad hit our stalk of special liquor, you know the ones that we ship over the guns,” Tommy said as he handed over the paper.

“When did this happen?” Oliver growled.

“Last night. The crew was unloading when they were attacked. We lost three crates,” Tommy explained.

Oliver froze when he heard how much they’d lost. He was one more piece of bad news away from losing it. “Why am I just hearing about this now?” Oliver seethed.

“Because I didn’t wake up till noon so I didn’t see it till then. I came over here as soon as I heard, but you weren’t here. Then I got caught up with the lovely Smoak women and well you can’t really blame me for that,” Tommy’s tone shifted from serious to teasing. Oliver didn’t appreciate it.

Slamming his hand down on his desk Oliver caught the attention of Tommy and relieved some of his own anger. “This is not a laughing matter Tommy. The Triad moving in days after I’ve been made captain in not a coincidence. They were testing me as a leader and testing the American branch. We failed fantastically by not operating like the well-oiled machine we should be. I should have been contacted the minute this happened!” Oliver shouted. His anger was increasing the more and more he thought about this.

“Okay Ollie calm down, no need to take everything so personal,” Tommy replied.

“It is personal Tommy because I am in charge. I don’t expect a low level brother to understand.” Oliver scoffs. Oliver knows it’s a sore subject because Tommy’s level in the Bratva was through no fault of his own.

Tommy’s brow furrowed in anger, but he was too smart to speak in it. “I’m guessing you want to talk to Bratva members who actually do so I’ll get going now,” Tommy said. Just like that he was gone.

Before, Russia and everything else, Oliver would have felt like the world’s biggest ass for doing that to his best friend, but right now he was too angry. He called for Diggle and when he got in there they began to plan. The Triad was going to regret messing with Oliver’s Bratva.

It was two days later when Oliver and his men finally got their hands on the men who had made him feel like a fool. He had been so busy doing this that Felicity and almost all thoughts of her had fallen to the background. It was what he had to do in order to be able to whip his men into shape.

Oliver had let his focus shift and in turn so had his men. They were never going to be that sloppy again. If Oliver wanted have the best of both worlds then he couldn’t be the only one chasing this relationship.

“Want to tell me why there are bloody Triad scum being moved into the basement?” Robert asked. Oliver looked up from where he was washing the blood off of his arms.

I didn’t realize that as Captain I had to explain myself to you,” Oliver sneered.

Robert narrowed his eyes critically before looking around Oliver’s room. “Dangerous came you’re playing Captain. Did Anatoly okay a hit on the Triad?” Robert asked.

Oliver scoffed. “This wasn’t a hit, it was retribution. I was simply getting back what the Triad took from us and then some,” Oliver replied.

Creating and executing a plan to take back their guns had been easy enough. One of Oliver’s newer men, Nikoli, had his ear to the ground and let Oliver know of a shipment that the Triad was receiving. They had moved swiftly and brutally. The Triad men hadn’t stood a chance and in addition to getting their guns back Oliver had taken two Triad members, ones who the Verdant workers had just I.D. ‘d as the men who stole the guns. He was planning to show them that the Bratva was not to be messed with.

“Now if you’ll excuse me I’m going to go deal with those bloody Triad men,” Oliver said.

Oliver made his way down to the basement, making sure to avoid others in the house, and saw the Triad men trapped to chairs. Diggle, Roy, Nikoli, and Alex stood around the men. “I see we’ve made our guests comfortable,” Oliver chuckled.

“They said they’re not going to talk,” Diggle replied dryly.

Oliver picked up the metal bar that was sitting on a table. “Let’s see what we can do about that then,” Oliver said. With that he took a swing.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Verdant practically vibrated from the noise coming out of the speakers and Felicity was doing her best to block it out. She could barely think with music this loud. She had been looking for Tommy for a good five minutes, but with the amount of people on the dance floor she knew it could be another twenty until she found him. Felicity had really wished that she would have gotten Tommy’s number.

“If Oliver hadn’t shown up then I probably would have,” Felicity reminded herself. When the girl next to her gave her a weird look Felicity realized she’d said that out loud. With a blush Felicity scurried off into the crowd.

Once she broke from the crowd she saw Tommy behind the bar, flirting with some girls. Felicity pushed through the rest of the gyrating bodies to get to him. When she reached the end of the bar she waited patiently for Tommy to notice her. Felicity knows, rationally, that she could just as easily go talk to him, but by his body language Felicity could tell that he was in “the zone”. She didn’t want to interrupt that. Luckily Tommy turned her way a second later and caught sight of her. Without another word or look to the girls he sauntered down to the end of the bar.

“Felicity Smoak, as I live and breathe. I thought you had ditched me. Stood me up for a darker, richer, older man,” Tommy teased.

Felicity gave him a look. “I just couldn’t find you. This isn’t exactly the best place to meet up with someone,” Felicity said.

Tommy smirked. “Exactly why we’re meeting up in my office. I’ve got Chinese on the way so if you go up there and make yourself comfortable I’ll wait for it,” Tommy said. He pointed up the stairs and Felicity noticed there was two rooms up there.

She made her way through some different groups of people before hurrying up the stairs. The first room was storage so Felicity stepped into the second room without thought. The room was spacious for an office. Not that Felicity should have expected anything less from billionaires.

There was a desk, some sleek black safety cabinets, white leather couches, and a glass coffee table.

Felicity set her purse down on the desk and then sat on couch. It was another four minutes before Tommy came up with Chinese food and wine. “I hope that you have the cards,” Tommy sing songed.

Felicity lifted the cards that she had and set them on the table. “Do we eat first and then I school you?” Felicity asked.

“Yes, we don’t want the food to get cold. Now your mom mentioned your peanut allergy to me when we were playing cards so I made sure not to get anything that had peanut oil in it. I just cut out nuts all together. Something your mom told me you've been doing all your life," the salacious way that Tommy said it had Felicity convinced that they had switched meanings somewhere in there.

Felicity choked a bit on her water and then took a minute to clear her throat. "I really appreciate you taking care of that Tommy. I can't believe that I forgot to tell you that. I always remember that since it's life and death," Felicity said. She did her best to ignore the salacious comment he had made before.

"It's the least I could do since you're helping me con Ollie and his men out of their money," Tommy laughed, pushing it off like it was no big deal.

Felicity tilted her head to the side. "Are you sure you're Oliver's friend. I mean Oliver has obviously proven he can be generous and kind but for the most part he's all aggression and can be a tool. You're like the opposite. I'm just trying to figure out everything I guess," Felicity said.

Tommy chuckled as he began to dig into the food. "Maybe that's why Ollie and I are such good friends. We're opposites," Tommy said.

Felicity studied his face for a moment and watched the way his eyes tightened and his smile lessened. “You’re lying,” Felicity said. She poked at her chow Mein as Tommy sat back a bit.

“Perceptive Miss Smoak. Ollie wasn’t always like this. Before Russia he was fun, wild, had a good heart, and was a good brother. I like to believe he’s still those things and that they’re just buried underneath, way underneath. Sometimes it’s just harder to recognize my childhood friend,” Tommy said.

Felicity quietly chewed her food as Tommy’s eyes fell downcast. Felicity wanted to ask what had happened to Oliver in Russia that changed him so much, but she knew that would be prying. “I’m positive that your friend is in there somewhere. I saw him the other day when my mother was in a wreck. Oliver is still a good man, just maybe it only shows in flashes,” Felicity said.

She grasped his hand and gave it a squeeze. The moment she did the whole atmosphere of the room changed. It became heavier and in a weird way intimate. Felicity cleared her throat and pulled her hand from Tommy’s.

“You ready to get schooled?” Felicity asked as she put the food away and got the cards out.

Tommy’s boyish smile came back on his face. “Hey I might just surprise you with my hidden talents. I’m told I have magical hands,” Tommy said as he wiggled his fingers.

Felicity couldn’t help the laugh that tore from her throat.

 

 Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“How the hell do you keep all of this in your head,” Tommy groaned.

Felicity smirked and took the candy that Tommy had laid out. Felicity had spent thirty minutes teaching Tommy the tricks of the trade and now she was letting him practice. So far he had lost to her three times, but he was getting better each time. Losing to Felicity didn’t mean that he couldn’t wipe the floor with Oliver and, as Tommy said, his men.

Tommy poured himself some of the expensive wine and then offered some to Felicity. Felicity shook her head, she had never been one for underage drinking before and while now she didn’t abstain she wasn’t looking to become a seventeen year old alcoholic. One glass of wine was all she could take.

“There’s an extra part in the brain for this kind of thing for people who grew up in Vegas,” Felicity teased.

“I think it’s just because you’re a genius,” Tommy replied.

Felicity pinched her lips together a bit. “Well there’s that too. Just be glad that we’re playing with candy and not money,” she said.

Tommy’s agreeing laugh was cut off by the door to the office swinging open. Oliver took a step in, looking calm enough, until he saw the two of them. Then Oliver’s brow furrowed and his jaw tightened.

“Hey buddy what are you doing? I think I can count on one hand the times you’ve come here for managerial duty,” Tommy teased.

Similar to their time in the hallway Oliver did not look pleased. “I came here to speak to the night shift workers, the ones on the dock. What the hell are you two doing?” Oliver asked.

“We’re just hanging out,” Tommy said non chalantly. Felicity simply looked between the two friends.

Oliver nodded as his Adams apple bobbed. “Felicity can I speak to you out in the hallway please?” He asked.

“Uh yea of course,” Felicity mumbled as she clumsily got up from the couch. The tight pants she was in didn’t make it easy.

Felicity walked out to the hallway and Oliver followed a bit later. Felicity knew what was coming. Oliver was going to give her the same speech he had in the hallway. If Felicity could block their one kiss out of her head then she would say that Oliver was acting like a protective older brother. Since she couldn’t do that she had no idea what to make of all of this. Oliver only confused her more when, instead of talking to her, he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into the storage closet.

Felicity let out a small oomph as her back hit a shelf. The closet was decent sized but still small and had a light but it was dim. Felicity did her best to push against the shelves and away from Oliver. “Oliver what are you do,” Oliver’s lips smashing to Felicity’s cut her off.

Felicity stood ram rod still for a moment as shock poured over her. Her brain was running a mile a minute trying to get her arms to work and shove Oliver away. This had happened once before and Felicity had barely mustered enough control to get Oliver off of her. So Felicity did her best to get a grip, but when Oliver’s tongue swiped at her bottom lip all rational thought went away. Felicity threw herself into the kiss and matched Oliver’s desperation with her own. When her arms came up to his shoulders Oliver brought her legs around his waist. Their bodies fit together perfectly and Felicity’s lips began to tingle. When air became necessary Felicity tore herself from Oliver’s lips, but just like that night in the bathroom Oliver just went to kissing her neck.

Felicity should be embarrassed by how hard she was panting, how desperate she felt, and how hot she felt. Those thoughts didn’t get any farther then breaching her brain when Oliver began to rub up against her. Felicity’s experience with the other sex was limited to her kiss with Oliver and with Barry, but she knew that what she felt between her legs now was definitely Oliver’s hardness.

At the exact moment that he rubbed his hardness against her Oliver nipped at her neck and Felicity couldn’t help the high pitch gasp that left her. Pleasure washed over her tightly and she gripped Oliver tighter. Felicity had no idea what to do with herself, but when Oliver began running his tongue hotly over the spot he’d nipped at she knew she just had to get his lips on hers. Tipping his head up a bit and tilting hers down, Felicity chased his lips. Oliver met her eagerly and he was stealing her breath all over again. Felicity was chasing after something she couldn’t name, but luckily Oliver seemed to know what she needed. He pushed her against the wall so he could pin her there and he used his hands to press her hips into his. Oliver moved up against her slowly and Felicity broke from his lips with a cry.

“Oh Oliver don’t stop. Please, please, please,” Felicity begged. She should be ashamed. She knew that this would get her nowhere but to heartbreak. For a genius she sure was incredibly stupid.

“I know baby, I can feel how wet you are. I’ve barely done anything and you’re soaking. You’re so eager aren’t you baby,” Oliver prodded.

His words only made Felicity hotter. She tried to move against him, but he had her trapped. The slow roll of his hips was all that Felicity had. Then Felicity felt the button of her pants come undone and then Oliver’s thick fingers were pressing on the outside of her underwear, rubbing tightly against something between her legs that had her blood on fire.

“Does it drive you crazy Felicity?” Oliver panted against her neck. The pleasure was almost too much for Felicity and she couldn’t bring herself to answer. Oliver must have not liked that because he pressed his fingers harder against her.

“Yes, yes,” Felicity cried.

As Felicity’s head fell back she saw Oliver smirk, he was most definitely proud of himself. Felicity withered as he circled his fingers three more times and just when she felt she was on the edge of something Oliver shoved her underwear to the side and swiped his fingers gently between her legs. Felicity let out a small scream and then an affronted gasp when he pulled his hand from her pants.

Felicity watched with a different kind of desperation as he sucked the same fingers that had been between her legs, between his lips. Oliver groaned and shudder against her. Felicity felt her own cheeks heat up in desire and embarrassment.

“Because of course you’re delicious,” Oliver groaned. Felicity watched as Oliver’s eyes warred with something before he came to a decision. She hoped it was to shove his hand back where it had been. The feeling of pleasure that had been overwhelming her was slowly slipping from Felicity’s grasp and it was almost painful.

That pain was nothing compared to Oliver untangling her legs from around his waist. Felicity fell against the wall as her legs were still wobbly. It wasn’t until Oliver started buttoning her pants for her that she found her voice.

“What are you doing?” She asked.

Oliver smirked up at her though it looked pained. “Showing you what it’s like. That craziness you felt is what I feel every time I see you. When I see you with other men it’s only worse. I don’t even think you understand how horrible it is to see other men around you. Because you Felicity Smoak are mine,” Oliver said it so darkly that Felicity shivers.

“I, I’m not yours,” Felicity stuttered.

Oliver chuckled and stepped in her space, pushing her back against the wall and its shelves that dug into her back. He left enough room back there so he could slide his hands down and grip her ass. “The way that you were begging in my ear and withering against me in anticipation for an orgasm says differently. The look in your eye as I worked to take what was mine from you and the one of sadness when I didn’t tells me what you won’t say. And until you’re willing to say the words, until you’re ready to admit that you’re mine, this isn’t going to happen again. Because when I get you in my bed, when I get the chance to make your toes curl and make you scream my name, I’m never going to let you go. So I want you to make the conscious decision to be mine, I want you to consciously choose to be by my side forever,” Oliver said it so hotly that Felicity felt that feeling coming back. Just from his words alone.

Felicity had trouble looking him in the eyes, but when she did she saw something almost feral. “I don’t know what to say, which is probably a first. I guess I’ll just ask why? Why not just sex?” Felicity mini-babbled. She didn’t want it to be just sex, but Felicity had been at the Queen Manor for a week now and she had already heard all the stories. Oliver Queen was not exactly one for commitment.

Oliver chuckled. “You don’t have to say anything. Think about it and decide what you want. I can be patient. As to why, well I don’t know exactly. There is just something about you.

Something that makes me want to have more than just sex. I don’t want it to be just me stripping you down, throwing your legs over my shoulders and thrusting in you so hard that you’ll forget any other man’s name, though I will do that. That and so many other positions. I just want more and if you’re being honest so do you. We may not be able to say why, but we both know there’s something here. I know I want it. You just have to decide if you do to,” Oliver said hotly. Felicity took a step back so she could breathe.

While she was catching her breath Oliver worked on straightening his clothes. After a minute he looked like he had before he pinned her up against this wall. “I’ll see you at home then baby,” Oliver’s emphasis on the word was not lost on Felicity.

And then he was gone, leaving Felicity hot, bothered, and completely confused.


	5. Sibling Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver learns that his relationship with Felicity isn't the only one that matters.

“Hey are you my friend Felicity? You look like her, by the vague memory I have, but I’m not sure,” Thea’s voice brought Felicity out of her homework haze.

 

“Very funny Thea, didn’t we just see each other yesterday?” Felicity asked.

 

“Only in passing, I swear I saw more of you when you didn’t live in my back yard,” Thea teased though Felicity could sense some seriousness behind her words.

 

“I’m sorry Thea, it’s just been a crazy week,” Felicity apologized.

 

“That and I’ve completely been avoiding you today because when I see you I think about how I was practically humping your brother in a storage closet last night,” Felicity thought to herself. Felicity heard Thea gasp and for a horrible second dread filled her stomach as Felicity worried that she had said that all out loud.

 

“You have a hickey. You Felicity Smoak have a hickey,” Thea giggled as she pointed to Felicity’s neck.

 

Felicity’s hand immediately covered the spot where Thea was pointing. She hadn’t bothered to look in the mirror this morning. She was too worried about the shame or embarrassment that she may feel. Last night had given her a big enough dose of that, what with Oliver leaving her high and not so dry and then going back into Tommy’s office to get her purse. Tommy had just had this look on his face like he knew. Probably because he saw the start of what Thea was pointing at.

Now Felicity regretted not just looking in the dang mirror.

 

“That must be where I burned myself this morning. Not a big deal and definitely not a hickey,” Felicity lied.

 

Thea gave her an incredulous look before she leapt over the counter and knocked Felicity’s hand from her neck. “That my dear Felicity is a hickey. Now tell me who gave you that monster of a love bite and I’ll help you cover it up,” Thea said with a grin.

 

Felicity took a deep breath and did her best to not meet Thea’s eyes. “Thea can we not talk about it please. I don’t want to talk about it,” Felicity insisted. Which was true.

 

Thea’s eyes automatically filled with worry. “Felicity did something happen? You went to Verdant last night right? Felicity what happened?” Thea’s voice got progressively more and more worried.

 

“Thea, no it was nothing like that. It was consensual, I just don’t want to talk about it. Not right now,” Felicity begged. She was too off her game to come up with a believable lie and she didn’t want to lie to Thea. It would make her feel worse, even more than she already did.

 

Thea’s brows furrowed together and her lips pulled in tightly. Felicity knew that she wanted to ask more questions, but she held back. “Fine, but just promise that when you do want to talk about it that you’ll give me all the dirty details,” Thea said with a smile. It wasn’t as honest as past ones, but Felicity took what she could get.

 

“I promise, now do you want to tell me why you came down here?” Felicity asked.

 

Thea’s smile got brighter now. “Well like I said, we haven’t seen very much of each other so I thought that maybe we could go have a girls day. Go to the spa and then go out to lunch,” Thea offered.

 

It was a tempting offer, especially since Felicity felt so tightly wound after last night, but she had so much homework to do. School work had always been at the forefront of everything Felicity did and lately she was lucky if she remembered to do it.

 

“Thea I don’t know, I have a ton of homework that I have to get done,” Felicity trailed off.

 

Thea threw on the puppy dog eyes that she knew Felicity couldn’t ignore. “Felicity you can do homework tomorrow. We can both spend all of tomorrow just doing homework, but today let’s have fun. We’ve barely been able to hang out all week,” Thea begged.

 

She was right and Felicity knew it. There wasn’t so much homework that she couldn’t get it done tomorrow. “Fine, but tomorrow is going to be reserved for homework and only homework,” Felicity commanded.

 

Thea squealed and threw herself at Felicity in a hug. “This is going to be so much fun, I promise. Now go get dressed and I’ll go make sure Raisa knows to check on your mom,” Thea insisted.

 

“As you wish,” Felicity teased as she rushed back to Donna’s room. When Felicity saw that she was asleep she instead went and changed into comfortable clothes.

 

Feeling better than she had this morning, Felicity left a note on Donna’s bed side table and then went to meet Thea in her car.

 

“Spa day here we come,” Thea giggled as they tore out of the driveway.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

The spa had turned out to be exactly what Felicity needed. Everything had been so relaxing and Felicity felt like a brand new person. The massage had relieved her of kinks that she didn’t know that she had, not to mention the masseuse had been gorgeous, then the mud bath and left over skin feeling silky smooth. Felicity had to admit that it was much better then stressing over algorithms.

 

“Tell me that, that spa was not the best,” Thea gushed as they sat down.

 

Felicity had insisted that they go to Big Belly Burger. It was felicity’s guilty pleasure and she knew Thea would love it too. Besides after the money Thea had dropped at the spa Felicity did not want to go anywhere expensive. Thea had looked around cautiously at first, but after getting a whiff of what was coming from the kitchen Thea had sat down happily.

 

“It was the best spa I’ve ever been to. Granted it’s the only spa I’ve been to, but I’m guessing since the rich go there it’s one of the nicer ones,” Felicity rambled.

 

Thea just looked at her with a hooded smile. Felicity blushed and then waved down a waitress.

 

“Hey Felicity long time no see. Thought you had given us up after going to that fancy school,” Carol, one of the older waitresses teased.

 

“No way, I could never give up the Belly Buster,” Felicity replied with a smile.

 

Felicity ordered her usual Belly Buster with a chocolate milkshake and Thea did the same. Felicity was proud that Thea didn’t ask if there was a lighter calorie option.

 

“They seem to know you pretty well here,” Thea mused.

 

Felicity offered her a light shrug. “I would come here and do homework sometimes. The waitresses are nice and it beat staying in my house all alone,” Felicity said.

 

Thea offered her a sympathetic smile. “Well it’s a wonder you have been able to stay so thin with food like this,” Thea laughed. When her laughter hitched a bit Felicity followed her eyes and saw Roy and Diggle sitting at a table behind them. Thea kept her eyes on Roy a moment longer than she did Diggle.

 

“It’s a wonder Roy can keep such an amazing figure while eating this stuff too,” Felicity said it absent mindedly.

 

“He is hot isn’t he,” Thea mumbled. She froze a moment later when she realized what she said and then she shot Felicity a glare.

 

“You did that on purpose,” Thea accused.

 

Felicity shrugged and smirked. “When did you start crushing on Roy?” Felicity asked.

 

Carol dropped their shakes off and Thea played with her straw a bit before answering. “It was that night at Verdant. I was just so mad at Ollie and hurt. Roy came after me when you went to go the bathroom. He was just so sweet, comforting me, and listening while I complained about how different Ollie is. Not to mention he didn’t try to get in my pants like most guys would have,” Thea said. Felicity watched as a small smile came over her face.

 

“Have you spoken to him since that night?” Felicity asked.

 

Her smile fell a bit. “No, I think Roy knows that if Ollie caught him talking to me he would get angry. Just another thing in my life Ollie has control over,” Thea scoffed.

 

Felicity could see the tears building in Thea’s eyes, but she watched as she pushed them back. “Thea, you know that you can tell me anything right?” Felicity asked.

 

They fell silent for a moment as Carol brought their food. Felicity felt the hunger that she had, had before dwindling.

 

“When I was young, Ollie was my best friend. Despite our six-ish year age difference Ollie always let me tag along with him and Tommy. When my parents would get in fights, Ollie would take me out so I wouldn’t have to hear it. I looked up to him and I was devastated when he left. I didn’t think him coming back would be worse. He’s just so different and so cold, like our parents. It just makes me wonder if he ever cared about me and if I’m doomed to be as cold as them,” Thea’s voice was shaky.

 

“Thea, I think the fact that you worry about it means you’re not going to be like them and Oliver letting Donna and me move in to your guest house shows he’s not completely cold. Maybe you just need to sit Oliver down and talk to him,” Felicity said.

 

Thea laugh was almost condescending. “Getting Ollie to sit down and actually take my feelings into consideration would be like catching a unicorn,” she replied.

 

Felicity bit back a chuckle and then gave Thea a sympathetic look. “I didn’t realize that Thea Queen took no for an answer,” Felicity said.

 

“It’s a weird situation with Ollie. I can’t speak to him like I can anyone else,” Thea said. Her voice was getting much more hesitant.

 

“Why, he’s your brother not your keeper,” Felicity said. She bite into her food and chewed as she watched as something warred in Thea’s eyes.

 

“Ollie has a lot of power in our house. He holds a lot of stock in QC and he now owns our home. He’s more of an authority figure than my parents and that makes the whole situation weird,” Thea said. Her voice was tentative and guarded. Felicity could tell this was a conversation that she didn’t want to have anymore.

 

“That is a weird situation. What else is weird is that you haven’t devoured that Belly Buster yet and that milkshake is going to melt if you don’t start in on it soon,” Felicity said.

 

A small smile came on Thea’s face and then she began eating. She seemed to calm down, but Felicity couldn’t do the same. She had done her best to not think about Oliver, but now he was on her mind and not in a good way. Tommy and Thea had both said how Oliver had changed and how it was effecting their relationship. How could Felicity be in a relationship with someone like that? How could she be in a relationship at all when she was leaving to MIT in a couple of months? The thoughts began to plague her mind so Felicity dug into her food and did her best to push them back.

 

When they got back to Queen Manor an hour and a half later, they’d walked around until Diggle and Roy left, Felicity was surprised to see Moira Queen’s town car in the spacious drive way.

 

“Your mom’s home from her rich lady stuff earlier than usual,” Felicity commented,

 

Thea turned to her with an almost fearful look on her face. “This cannot mean anything good. She’s either here to throw a party, wants us all to have dinner together, or there’s a problem with Ollie and his men,” Thea said, her voice showing her fear.

 

The girls made their way up to the house, a bit slowly, and Felicity almost laughed when Thea peeked her head around the door.

 

“Thea come in here please,” Moira’s voice rang out.

 

Thea sent Felicity a helpless look and then made her way into the house. Felicity followed suit, like a good friend should. Moira was standing in the middle of the parlor, as Thea had told Felicity it was called, and looking around the room.

 

“Thea we are all going to have dinner tonight. Why don’t you invite your little friend from the guest house,” Moira said with her back still turned to the girls.

 

Thea gave Felicity a look and Felicity returned it with a smile. “Mom, Felicity is right here and can you please tell me why we’re having dinner together tonight? Is dad on a fidelity kick?” Thea asked.

 

Felicity’s eyes widened a bit and she looked at the ground, away from both Thea and Moira. She heard Moira clear her throat uncomfortably and Felicity could just imagine the pinched look on her face. “Thea, we are celebrating a new acquisition at Queen Consolidated. Let’s try to make this as pleasant as possible. Felicity you and your mother are welcome to join us. There will be more than enough food for everyone,” Moira’s voice shifted from tight to pleasant.

 

“Thank you, I’m sure my mom will be excited to get out of her bed,” Felicity said.

 

Felicity finally met her eyes and Moira gave her a fake smile. Felicity matched it with one of her own though she tried to make it as real as she could. Thea just looked in between them.

 

“Don’t worry mom we’ll be there. Come on Felicity let’s go upstairs and do something besides be down here,” Thea said. She tugged on Felicity’s arm and practically dragged her up the stairs.

 

Some very built men, with tattoos, were going down and Felicity couldn’t help but follow them with her eyes. They were definitely not the typical men she saw moving around Queen Manor.

 

“Thea who were those men?” Felicity whispered as they walked the hallway to her room.

 

“Just bodyguards that Ollie is interviewing,” it was a quick response, but Felicity knew it was a lie. If they were being interviewed they’d be in Oliver’s office not on the top floor.

 

Felicity opened her mouth to answer, but then she saw Oliver coming from one of the rooms further back from Thea’s. In an instant she was transported back to the storage closet and she became incredibly hot. Clearing her throat Felicity did her best to keep her eyes on Thea’s back. Eventually the pull, and the feeling of his eyes on her, becomes too much. When their eyes meet the heat Felicity felt suddenly intensified and Oliver smirked. For how hot he made her, Oliver still annoyed her too. His smugness last night had been fitting and hot, but now it just made her frustrated. Felicity wasn’t just a doll that he could play with. Felicity turned her chin up and stared definitely forward. A second later Thea was dragging Felicity into her room.

 

“I’m sorry for my mom’s weirdness. I have no idea why we’re throwing this party, I mean QC makes deals like this all the time,” Thea said.

 

“Maybe this one is just extra special,” Felicity said once she could actually speak.

 

Thea gave her a strange look and Felicity cleared her throat, which was extremely dry. Thea just rolled her eyes in response and sat down at her vanity. Felicity let out a small breath she had been holding and sat on Thea’s bed.

 

“I think that she’s trying to exert the little control that she has left,” Thea scoffed.

 

“Well I think you’re families grown kind of fond of me so it has to be better than the last one,” Felicity said.

 

Thea let out a small laugh. “You give them too much credit,” Thea said. Felicity gave her a look in the mirror and Thea returned it. Felicity cast a look to the clock and saw it turn to five o’clock.

 

“I should go check on Donna and give her some time to prepare for this dinner. I know she’ll want to look her best,” Felicity said as she got up from Thea’s bed.

 

“Dinner is always at seven sharp so if I were you I’d get here at six thirty, get a seat far from my parents,” Thea teased.

 

“Yea I’ll keep that in mind,” Felicity said as she left Thea’s room. She was looking over her shoulder as she did this so she didn’t see Oliver until she slammed against his chest.

 

She let out a light gasp and pulled Thea’s door shut quickly. “Throwing yourself at me already Felicity? Should I take that as your answer?” Oliver’s hand burned like coal as it slid to the small of her back.

 

Felicity took a step back from him, but that only resulted in her back up against the wall. “No, I haven’t even thought of you or what happened. I’ve been too busy having a fun day with your sister, Thea you remember her right,” the last part is a bit biting, but Felicity can’t help it. Thea had seemed so sad at lunch today.

 

Oliver’s eyes narrowed, but then his features relaxed more. “That’s a shame because it’s been occupying my brain. Especially last night when I had to finish myself off. I thought about how you tasted, the little noises you made, and how hot you felt against me,” he whispered.

 

Felicity looks up in his eyes and felt that all too familiar feeling building up in her. A throat clearing had Felicity crashing back into the world and Oliver stepping back, though he didn’t seem surprised. Diggle stood not too far from them, with a serious look, and his massive arms folded over his chest.

 

“I have to go find my mom. Not find her because I know where she is, obviously since she can’t get up or at least she’s not supposed to. I just meant that I need to go to her and help her get ready for dinner. I’m just going to go now,” Felicity babbled.

 

Felicity barely noticed as Diggle threw an amused look at her as she dashed from the hallway, nearly crashing into him.

 

“God Felicity you could barely stay mad at him for a second before wanting to fling yourself at him. Use that big brain of yours,” Felicity chastised herself. She took the stairs quickly and rushed out of the main house. The faster she could get out of there the better.

 

When Felicity opened the door to the guest house she saw that her mom was sitting in her wheelchair, in the living room area.

 

“Finally you’re home. I want you to tell me a lot about the spa later, but right now we have to get ready for dinner. Moira Queen sent one of her maids to tell me about dinner tonight, it was all very official. I can’t believe that I’m living in these people’s back yard and I still haven’t met them. This is all so exciting right?” Donna said in an excited manner.

 

“Yea, it’s going to be great,” Felicity said. She could only hope they weren’t wrong.

 

When they got into the main house at six forty-five, Donna dressed in her usually get up and Felicity simply freshened up, Thea is the only one sitting at the table. Felicity maneuvers Donna between her and Thea. She can handle sitting by Moira or Robert, but she doesn’t want to put her mom through that.

 

Diggle and Oliver comes in a moment later only instead of the previous dinner Diggle stands at the door instead of the sitting at the table. Oliver sits down across from Felicity and Felicity mentally curses. Robert and Moira join a moment later and Felicity ends up next to Robert and Moira next to Thea. Both girls send a look to the other and then smile.

 

“You must be Felicity’s mother Donna. It is so nice to finally meet you,” Robert said.

 

He leaned forward to shake her hand, but there was a way that he was looking at Donna that made Felicity uncomfortable. So Felicity cleared her throat and Robert let go of Donna’s hand and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. Felicity merely raised an eyebrow as she stared at her water.

 

“It’s so nice to finally meet you all. I cannot say how grateful I am for your generosity,” Donna said with a wide smile on her face.

 

Moira offered her another one of her tight smiles. “We’re more than happy to oblige, but the true thanks should truly go to our son Oliver. He’s the one who insisted we do it,” Moira said. Her eyes moved between Robert and Donna.

 

Felicity felt her stomach drop and she felt the instant that Donna looked at her in confusion. “I thought you said it was Thea’s idea,” Donna said.

 

Oliver looked at her with a quirked brow now too. Felicity pursed her lips and scratched her temple. “Did I say Thea? That’s weird, I meant Oliver,” Felicity lied.

 

Donna’s face scrunched up even more, but Raisa brought in the food and that caught Donna’s attention even more. It wasn’t enough for Oliver who was still staring at her intently. Felicity finally gathered the courage to look him in the eye and give him a look.

 

Oliver smirked, but turned to Robert as they began to discuss business. When they began to discuss technology Robert turned to Felicity.

 

“Miss Smoak I’ve heard from Thea that you did indeed make it into MIT. So congratulations are in order. Have you decided where you might work after your time at MIT?” Robert asked.

 

Felicity set the fork full of food back on her plate and cleared her throat before answering. “Thank you, and I’ve thought about it, but no decisions yet. Wayne Enterprises has caught my eye some, so has Kord Industries, and of course Queen Consolidated,” Felicity said with a smile.

 

“Good to know we’re in your top three. Have you ever thought of taking a tour Queen Consolidated?” Robert asked.

 

Excitement filled Felicity, but in the back of her mind she questioned the timing. Could it be because Robert knew something was happening with Oliver? Or maybe he wanted to make up for making eyes at her mom?

 

“Stop that train of thought Felicity. If he’s inviting you to tour QC it’s because you’ve earned it,” Felicity told herself.

 

“That would actually be amazing. I’m interested to see how your IT and Applied Sciences sectors work,” Felicity answered.

 

Robert smiled widely and when he leaned closer to Felicity Moira cleared her throat. “Darling let’s not talk shop at the table. Thea why don’t you tell us about your day? Did you and Felicity enjoy the spa?” Moira asked. She was cutting at her food so softly that Felicity wondered how long it would take for her knife to make it through. It was a stark contrast from the sharp ice of her voice.

 

Thea must have sensed that because she swallowed the food she’d just bitten into. “It was amazing just like always. I’m sure Felicity had an even better time. Her masseuse was Juan. You remember him right mom? Rippling muscles and hands that work wonders. I swear she was against it until she saw him and his,” Thea was cut off by the slam of Oliver’s cup against the table. Felicity was surprised it didn’t shatter.

 

Felicity was reminded of his words about seeing her with other men. She was sure what Thea just said was driving him mad. Not that he had a right to be, Oliver Queen didn’t own her. No matter what he, or her libido, thought.

 

“Oliver, are you alright?” Moira asked. Her tone sweet and almost submissive. Two words Felicity would not use to describe this woman.

 

“I just think it’s irresponsible to let some man that Felicity doesn’t know rub her down. You may be alright with that Thea given your past, but Felicity is obviously innocent,” Oliver’s tone is off handed and detached, but his words are biting.

 

Felicity throws a look to Oliver, but he’s staring Thea down. Thea isn’t backing down. “What is that supposed to mean Ollie,” Thea’s tone is venomous.

 

Oliver adjust his cuff links and leans back in his chair. “I’m just saying with the amount of boyfriends you’ve had,” “You’re going to preach to me on this? Really Ollie Queen, who has so any notches in his bed post that it’s practically a widdled stick,” Thea scoffed.

 

Oliver’s eyes dart to Felicity’s she feels it, for however quick it is, and Thea sees it. At least she seems to. She stares at Felicity for a second before Oliver has her attention again.

 

“I’m not preaching I’m just saying that you should realize that not everyone is a Queen with loose morals,” Oliver replied.

 

Thea scoffs and goes to say something, but Moira puts a hand over hers. “Thea, can we please have a peaceful family dinner for once?” She asked.

 

“Oliver started this,” Thea replied angrily. Moira gave her a look and Thea just shook her head in disbelief.

 

“You know what, I am full,” Thea said. She stands from her chair and throws her napkin on her plate.

 

“Sit down Thea and stop being a drama queen,” Oliver commands. Thea turns to look at Oliver, but as she does her eyes lock with Felicity’s. Felicity offers up the most supportive smile she can. When she does Thea stands a bit straighter.

 

“Or what Ollie? You’ll send your men to get me?” When he doesn’t speak up Thea does. “That’s what I thought and you know what Ollie, you can kiss my ass,” Thea said fiercely. She marches off not even a second later and Felicity works to hide her proud smile behind her cup.

 

The table is silent and Felicity runs different scenarios through her head. She wants to go up and comfort Thea, but she doesn’t want to throw her mom to the wolves. Donna must sense Felicity’s hesitation because she squeezes her hand.

 

“Go make sure your friend is okay, I will be,” Donna promised. Felicity offered her a grateful smile, kissed her cheek, and then threw what she hoped was a harsh glare Oliver’s way.

 

Felicity knocked on Thea’s door and only heard the sound of Thea talking to herself. So instead of knocking again Felicity opened the door. Thea was pacing back and forth with tears in her eyes, but a smile on her face.

 

“I am screwed for speaking that way to Ollie, but do you know how good that felt,” Thea laughed.

 

“I have some idea,” Felicity said cautiously. She had never seen Thea like this before. She started to laugh a bit uncontrollably and the laughter was slowly moving to a sob.

 

“Your mom probably thinks I’m crazy,” Thea said.

 

As the tears started to flow freely Thea sat down on her bed. Felicity sat on Thea’s bed beside her and Thea gripped a pillow to her chest. “My mom adores you Thea and she saw how unfair that all was,” Felicity reasoned.

 

Tears welled in Thea’s eyes again. “Right? That’s why I’m most upset. I mean Ollie can call me a slut all he wants because that is pot to kettle, but it’s just that he came out of nowhere. I don’t even know what I did,” Thea cried.

 

Guilt settled heavy on Felicity’s chest. Here was her friend, probably her only friend, hurting and confused and Felicity had the answer. Felicity closed her eyes as she tried to block out the voices telling her to stop.

 

“Thea I think I know why Oliver got so mad and it was nothing you did,” Felicity said. She then preceded to tell Thea about both of her encounters with Oliver. She did her best to leave out any unnecessary details. When she was done Thea sat, slack jawed.

 

They sat for about five minutes, after Felicity had got done telling the stories, in silence. “Ollie is the one that gave you that hickey?” Thea asked slowly.

 

“Yes, but like I said before it was completely consensual. I just thought you should know that it was just Oliver being weird and that you didn’t do anything. I’m really sorry I didn’t tell you but the first time I chalked up to a weird one off moment and then last night just had me all confused. I didn’t want to put our friendship in a bad situation if nothing serious was going to happen. I’m not even sure anything will, but I just thought that you should know now, after tonight,” Felicity babbled. She bit her tongue to stop it and then watched as Thea processed all the information.

 

“Ollie’s done some pretty screwed up things, but going after you takes the cake. I asked him, no told him, to stay away from you that first night. Set aside the fact that you’re only seventeen, you’re my friend and if something bad were to go down between you both then I would lose you. Of course Ollie didn’t care,” Thea scoffed in disgust.

 

Felicity felt a bit overwhelmed under all of Thea’s anger even if it wasn’t directed at her. “Thea, nothing is going to happen between Oliver and I because it’s just the chase, there’s no way that Oliver truly likes me. And I wouldn’t throw away our friendship over that, but I hope you know that even if Oliver and I did get together you and I will always be friends. No matter what could’ve have happened,” Felicity said.

 

“You say that now, but Ollie has a way of destroying things. And he knows that and he just didn’t care,” Thea said fiercely.

 

Felicity reaches for Thea, but she pulls away. “Can I just have some time to myself?” Thea asked.

 

It hurt, but Felicity understood. “Yea, of course. Just text me if you need me,” Felicity said softly. She waited a moment before getting up, but when Thea didn’t say anything else Felicity hurried out of the room. Which led to her running into Oliver, again.

 

“We’ve got to stop meeting each other like this,” he chuckled. The look on his face was one of ease and his whole demeanor just seemed relaxed.

 

“Oliver stop, this isn’t funny,” Felicity said as she pushed Oliver back.

 

Oliver’s brows furrowed together as he gave her a look of confusion. Realization slowly dawned on his features. “Is this about Thea? She’ll get over it. If anything she’s lucky that I’m not angry,” Oliver said. It was so off handed and neutral that Felicity became even angrier. Who did this guy think he was?

 

“You are one of the most infuriating people I have ever met in my life. Thea is your sister not your slave or one of your men. You can’t treat her the way that you do, it’s not okay. All Thea wants is her brother back and I realize that, that may be hard because you obviously went through a lot in Russia, but God would it kill you to just be kind to her,” Felicity snapped.

 

Oliver’s face shifted from indifferent to angry. “Not only is it none of your business, but you have no idea what you’re talking about,” Oliver seethed.

 

Felicity laughed bitterly. “You’re right Oliver I really don’t understand because I don’t know what made you become so rude and I don’t understand how you could treat family so coldly. You’re wrong when you say it’s none of my business. Last night you said that

you wanted more than just sex and, though I doubt there’s any truth to that, if there is then seeing this is good because I don’t want to be in a relationship with someone who will be Prince Charming one minute and then an ass when hard things happen,” Felicity said.

 

Oliver didn’t say anything, but just stared at Felicity with a look of mixed anger and desperation. Felicity waited for him to say something but he just continued to stare at her with that pinched look on his face. Felicity finally just scoffed and walked away from him, her anger burning the way in front of her. She didn’t know whether she wanted him to follow and say that he did mean it all last night or go into Thea and apologize but he did neither. That just made Felicity feel worse.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

The first five swings Oliver landed on the dummy didn’t even make a dent in the anger and frustration he was feeling. Felicity’s words kept playing over and over again and each time brought only more anger. Felicity didn’t know what she was taking about. Everything that she said was wrong.

 

“Oliver, it’s okay,” Shado said through her tears and as she coughed up blood.

 

Oliver’s stomach was in knots and his hands were shaking. “Shado shut up, I have to stop the bleeding. I have to fix this, I promise I can fix this,” Oliver said.

 

“Oliver, it’s okay. This-this isn’t your fault and it’s too- too late to fix anything. I’m going to die,” Shado cried. There was so much blood and no matter what Oliver did it wouldn’t stop.

 

“Don’t talk like that,” Oliver begged. He didn’t even care that his voice was quivering.

 

Shado tried to take a deep breath in but it seemed impossible for her to do and all he heard was gurgling. The small breaths that she was able to take started to come faster before they stopped all together.

 

“Shado, Shado wake up. Come on wake up,” Oliver cried. His hands were shaking as he sat back. She looked paler than Oliver had ever seen her. Weak for the first time in her life and for the first time in his Oliver felt completely helpless and broken.

 

The memory made Oliver falter in his attack on the dummy. He did his best to steady his breathing, but between the physical exertion and the mental toll the memory took on him he felt dizzy. So instead of trying again to catch his breath Oliver began swinging again.

 

Felicity didn’t understand that to let people in was a death sentence for them. It was easier to totally disconnect than it was to try and just keep them at arm’s length. She didn’t understand the life of a Bratva captain. Oliver threw seven more hits at the dummy before he felt a hand on his shoulder. Without thinking Oliver twisted the hand behind the man’s back and forced him to the ground. Diggle’s familiar grunt met Oliver’s ears and he finally was able to see through the haze.

 

“I guess I should know better than to try to get to you when you’re working through your anger,” Diggle grunted.

 

Oliver was still panting harshly so he didn’t answer, but he did let Diggle up. Dig dusted himself off and eyed Oliver warily. “This about dinner?” He asked.

 

Just the mention of it had Oliver riled up again. “That’s part of it. Felicity and I exchanged words outside Thea’s room,” Oliver said.

 

Diggle tapped Oliver’s shoulder and nodded to the mats. They began to circle each other once they got on the mat. “Again with the jail bait. I like Felicity, Oliver I do. She’s kind and smart, but do you think getting involved with a minor is the best decision?” Diggle asked. Oliver made sure to land an extra hard hit.

 

“There’s only a seven year difference between us. Wasn’t your mom ten years younger than your dad?” Oliver asked.

 

Diggle laughed and dodged Oliver’s next shot. “Yes, but they didn’t meet till she was twenty. Which means that she was legal. Surprising that you would relate your relationship with Felicity to a married couple. It’s not just about sex is it?” Diggle asked.

 

Oliver felt his muscles tighten at Diggle’s astute assumption but then he got back into action. “Did you come down here to make me angrier?” Oliver asked.

 

Diggle gave him his patented look. One that read disapproval and patience all wrapped into one. “I’m your right hand man Oliver, it’s my job to look out for you,” Diggle said.

 

Oliver dropped his fist and then left the mats to get his bottle of water. “It doesn’t seem like it’ll be much of a problem anymore. Felicity made it clear she didn’t want to be with a guy who could be such an asshole,” Oliver said.

 

Diggle gave him a look. “That’s what she said? Because I’m pretty sure she’s known that you’re an ass, but she still watches when you walk into a room,” Diggle said.

 

Oliver looked at the ceiling and then back to Diggle. “She just said that I was an ass to Thea and how she didn’t want to be in a relationship with someone who could treat people they care about so badly,” Oliver said. The words coming out of his mouth left a bitter taste in it.

 

Diggle nodded and then made his way over to the lone cabinet they kept in the basement. “I think this discussion calls for a bit of Vodka,” Diggle proclaimed as he took out the expensive, hard liquor that Anatoly had given to Oliver on his last visit. A sort of congratulations gift for becoming a Bratva captain.

 

“Is this going to be a discussion or a lecture?” Oliver asked as he took his glass that Diggle offered him. The look Diggle gave him told him it as the latter.

 

A few days ago Oliver would have told Diggle to watch himself because if he was thinking that he could give a Bratva captain like Oliver then he was out of line. Now, after recovered memories, the hit the Triad had dealt the Bratva, and Felicity, Oliver would gladly take any advice.

 

“Oliver, you can’t expect to run a section of the Bratva and only rely on yourself. You have to be willing to let people in and value their opinions if you want to be a good leader. And I don’t just mean men in the Bratva because this can’t be your whole life. If it is it’ll kill you,” Diggle said

 

Oliver gritted his teeth together and threw back some more vodka. “When I care for other people though it gets them killed,” Oliver said.

 

Diggle’s head tilted up minuscule, but Oliver’s trained eye caught it. “Is this about Shado?” Diggle asked.

 

Oliver gave him a look and Diggle just nodded. “So if you’re so worried about people close to you getting hurt then what’s the deal with Felicity? A sweet, innocent girl. ” Diggle pushed.

 

The vodka, for the first time since Russia, burned the back of Oliver’s throat. “I don’t know. There’s something different and I don’t know how to explain it. I hadn’t even thought about pushing her away,” Oliver said.

 

That was always a thought in the back of Oliver’s mind. That anyone he loved could be a target. Yet the only thing Oliver thought about with Felicity was how much he wanted her to be his. His token thought hadn’t even been on his mind until Diggle brought it up.

 

“Then maybe you should try to give that kind of care to your sister. The people we care about our safest under our watch Oliver and if you keep treating Thea the way you are then she won’t be around much longer,” Diggle said.

 

Oliver poured himself another glass so that Diggle’s hard words would be easier to swallow.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

After Oliver and Diggle’s talk downstairs Oliver and taken a shower. Most times Oliver just got in and got out, not allowing himself a moment to relax, but after the past two hours Oliver needed a moment to breathe. As the water slid down his back Oliver let Diggle’s words sink in.

 

Letting someone in, besides Felicity apparently, was nearly impossible since Russia. Oliver knew the hurt and danger that it brought. Allowing himself to let people in was not going to be easy, but Oliver knew that Diggle was right.

 

Oliver shut off the water with a sigh that relieved tension on his chest. He quickly got dressed and then went to find Thea. He found her in the kitchen with Felicity ten minutes later. They were huddled together talking and Oliver stood in the doorway for five minutes before deciding to clear his throat to get their attention. Felicity’s head snapped up, but Thea’s was slower. When Oliver caught Thea’s eyes the feeling of guilt that he had buried reared its head a bit. It was duller than usual because the ice on Oliver’s emotions wasn’t totally defrosted.

 

“Felicity would you mind giving Thea and I a moment?” Oliver asked.

 

Felicity looked to Thea and after she nodded Felicity smiled lightly and then left the kitchen. “Coming to get me in trouble for speaking out against you captain?” Thea asked.

 

Oliver sighed and sat on the stool beside Thea. He should have known that Thea wasn’t going to make apologizing easy. Not that he thought she should either. “No, I came here to apologize to you,” The shape that his mouth made as they said the words were unfamiliar.

 

Thea snorted. “You know Ollie, I saw when you got your Bratva tattoo and you looked less pained during that than you did just now saying those word,” Thea said.

 

Oliver moved his mouth around a bit trying to loosen up his lips that were tempted to snap shut. “Well I don’t have much experience in apologizing. Guess you can consider yourself lucky you’re one of the few important enough to warrant one,” Oliver said. It was off handed and Oliver didn’t mean anything by it, but the look on Thea’s face let him know it wasn’t the right thing to say.

 

“You’re right Ollie. I should be so grateful that you’re making this great sacrifice and apologizing,” Thea scoffed.

 

“That’s not what I meant. I am sorry for how I’ve treated you since I’ve come back from Russia,” Oliver said as sincerely as possible.

 

The minute the word Russia came out of his mouth Thea froze. “I know that you are all Bratva all the time, but I hate it. It ruined our family and it changed you. You came back and I didn’t recognize you,” Thea said.

 

Oliver watched as tears welled in her eyes. Before that might have broken him, but now it only hurt. “I know because I did change over there Thea. I am not Ollie Queen anymore and I can’t be no matter how hard I try. I think that may be where some of our problem is. You expect me to be exactly like I was and I was trying to show you that I was the farthest thing from that instead of us meeting somewhere in the middle,” Oliver explained.

 

Thea’s eyes were shining with unshed tears, but in a way they were bright. “I think that is the most I’ve heard you say since you came back from Russia,” Thea laughed.

 

“Yea my throats actually a bit dry now,” Oliver replied.

 

Thea laughed and Oliver couldn’t help the smirk that came on his face. After a moment the laughter died down and Thea pinched her lips together. “So where does that leave us?” Thea asked.

 

“I hope that we can start over and I will do my best to stop treating you like one of my men and more like the little Speedy who used to chase me around. In return maybe you can learn to accept Oliver the Bratva captain,” Oliver said.

 

Thea seemed to be mulling this over. “I can accept those conditions,” Thea said with a smile. She stuck out her hand and with a roll of his eyes Oliver shook it. When he went to stand and leave though Thea put her hand on his arm.

 

“Hold on just one minute brother dear. I have a question about Felicity and that hickey on her neck,” she said.

 

Oliver groaned internally and could already feel a headache forming. It was going to be a long night.


	6. Softening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A softer side to everything, a little jealousy in Felicity, and a decision.

Felicity took a deep breath as she stared up at the Queen Consolidated building. Her palms were sweaty, her cheeks warm, and her chest tight. She had thought that Robert’s offer for her to view his company had been him throwing her a bone, but when he had stopped her the day after to ask if she still wanted to. Now here she stood in front of a multi billion dollar company. About to be shown around by the CEO of said multibillion dollar company.

 

“Alright Felicity get ahold of yourself. You are a capable, smart girl who has everything under control,” Felicity whispered to herself. She took one last breath before entering the spacious building.

 

Everyone was in their own world, but Felicity felt part of something the minute she walked in. So much so that she almost walked straight past security. Luckily she noticed the turn styles before she got far enough to get tackled by security.

 

“Um I’m here to visit Mr. Queen. He should be expecting me,” Felicity told the guard.

 

The old man with a large mustache smiled at her, but it was almost a bit mocking. “I’m not his secretary hon. Just sign for the visitor’s pass and make your way through the security measures,” the security guard said.

 

Felicity blushed and took the pen from his hand. “Right, thank you,” she said. After that Felicity considered it a success that she could make it to the elevators without falling or doing something stupid.

 

Felicity crammed into the elevator with other people who were in business suits and pencil skirts. As the elevator climbed higher all of those suits got out until it as just Felicity. One would think that being trapped in an elevator with people would make Felicity feel claustrophobic, but once they all left that’s when breathing became hard.

 

“Just keep breathing Felicity. You can do this, you see these people every day,” Felicity whispered to herself. Despite all of her positive thoughts, when the elevator doors opened on the executive level Felicity paused. She could go back down and no one would be the wiser. Except she was a Smoak woman and that meant she doesn’t run away when she gets scared.

 

“We leave that to the men,” Felicity thought a bit bitterly.

 

Straightening her back Felicity held her head high and walked to the woman sitting at a desk. The whole floor was fairly small compared to the others, but much nicer. Floor to wall glass doors let Felicity see that Robert and Oliver were in an office talking with a beautiful woman.

 

“Hi, I’m here to see Mr. Queen. I think he should have a meeting with me, my names Felicity Smoak,” Felicity babbled.

 

The young brunette looked up at her with icy eyes. Felicity eyed the name plate on her desk, Isabel Rochev. “Well as you can see Mr. Queen is busy. Why don’t you just sit and wait for him,” she said. Isabel didn’t even try to sound fake or sweet. Her tone was as icy as her stare.

 

“Right, sorry,” Felicity apologized though she wasn’t that sorry. She took a seat out in the lobby and waited patiently. It was about three minutes before Robert looked up through the window and caught sight of her.

 

“Isabel, I thought I told you to tell me when Felicity got here,” Robert said when he opened his door.

 

Felicity watched the way Oliver’s head shot up and as the attractive brunette’s, who was in Robert’s office, eyes slid over her. Felicity did her best to not pay either of them attention, instead looking to Robert.

 

“Sorry sir, you just looked so busy,” Isabel’s sickly sweet tone made Felicity feel nauseous.

 

Robert sent her a look, but it was more intimate than one of a boss reprimanding an employee. “That is none of my business though,” Felicity told herself.

 

“Nothing we can do about it now, but I hope you haven’t been waiting too long,” Robert said. “Nope, not long at all,” Felicity replied.

 

Robert smiled at her and straightened his suit jacket. “Good to hear, now how about we get started on that tour I promised? I had planned on letting Oliver head up most of it, but he’s busy with Laurel and I would hate to break up that love fest, so I’ll just have to do,” Robert said. It was said teasingly, but it still bothered Felicity.

 

Felicity looked back to Oliver and this Laurel person and her stomach sank a bit. Laurel’s hand was on Oliver’s chest and he was smiling at her. It was tight and he looked a bit uncomfortable, but Felicity put that off to her own wishful thinking. This Laurel woman was gorgeous and no man would be uncomfortable being touched by her. Felicity tore her gaze from them and gave Robert a nod.

 

“You knew Oliver was a playboy Felicity. What did you expect?” That little voice in the back of her head whispered.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Felicity was in love with Queen Consolidated. There was no way around it. Going through the building had been interesting enough, but when she got to step foot in IT and then the Applied Sciences building, Felicity had been in Heaven. Techno, genius nerd heaven. Not only was she around her own people, but she got to see all of the amazing things they were doing. It was almost overstimulation to see everything.

 

So when the tour had ended and Felicity got back in the elevator with Robert she was disappointed. She never wanted this moment to be over.

 

“Well Miss Smoak I do hope you’ve enjoyed the tour. I was very impressed with all that you knew about our projects,” Robert complimented.

 

Felicity offered him a wide smile. “I loved every minute of it and don’t think I could thank you enough. All of the projects you’re doing here are so impressive that it’s hard not to be in the know,” Felicity replied.

 

Robert smiled, but didn’t say anything else as the doors opened on the executive floor. Oliver stood there looking at his phone, but when he looked up and caught eyes with Felicity he smirked. “Dad, Mr. Haven is waiting in your office. I can show Felicity down if you want,” Oliver offered.

 

Robert gave Oliver an intrusive look, but then smiled. “Thank you son, I’ll see you both at home,” Robert said as he exited the elevator.

 

When he left and Oliver entered Felicity felt her anxiety spike a bit. Despite them being the only two in the elevator Oliver stood as close to her as he could get. The silence that accompanied them as the doors shut was stifling.

 

“Thea’s been really happy since your talk with her. It was nice of you to do that,” Felicity said softly.

 

Oliver looked at her from the corner of his eye and offered a small smile. “It was overdue. I should be thanking you for caring enough about my sister to say something,” Oliver said.

 

“Thea’s my friend, it was no problem,” Felicity replied.

 

Oliver nodded and then went silent again. Felicity had no idea what to do with herself. Usually Oliver dominated the conversation or said something that set her babbling off. This time he was doing neither and Felicity didn’t know what to do with herself.

 

“So how was your meeting with Laurel? Not that it was a meeting, it could have been strictly pleasure. It looked to be strictly pleasure from where I was,” Felicity mumbled.

 

Oliver turned to her with a raised eyebrow and a wider smirk than before. “Are you jealous Felicity?” He asked.

 

Felicity scoffed and then laughed to cover up her nerves. She didn’t know what she felt, but it wasn’t jealousy. Oliver wasn’t hers, he could do whatever he wanted. It definitely wasn’t jealousy.

 

“I’m not jealous, you can be with whoever you want,” Felicity said.

 

Oliver chuckled. “Hmm see that’s where we differ. I don’t think that you can be with whoever you want. I think you should be with only me. If we are more similar than you’d like to admit though, you should know that Laurel is an ex of mine. There’s nothing going on there, any desire I had for her is gone. I hope you can say the same for your ex- boyfriends,” Oliver said.

 

Felicity snorted at that. When Oliver pulled away from her a bit and gave her a strange look she realized she’d have to explain herself. “Oliver, I’ve never had a boyfriend. My experience with boys is limited to you and one kiss I had with Barry Allen,” Felicity told him. She felt the way he tensed when she brought up Barry and Felicity rolled her eyes.

 

“You mean to tell me you’ve never had a boyfriend or even kissed a boy before me?” Oliver asked. His tone had shifted in some weird way. It was hotter, but almost feral.

 

“Yes, that’s what I’m saying. I don’t know what’s in the water here, but back home I didn’t really attract the attention of any boys. I’m not a super model or anything,” Felicity said. She tried to say it off handedly but years of sitting alone in her room wondering what was wrong with her must have come through because Oliver’s eyes softened.

 

“You Felicity Smoak are the most beautiful woman I know. Those other boys obviously were blind, but I can’t say I’m upset with them. There loss means that I get to be the first to kiss every inch of your body, to show you how beautiful you are, and how amazing sex can be,” Oliver whispered in her ear. It sent a shiver down her spine and Felicity pressed further against the wall and a way from Oliver. She just needed room to breathe. Oliver must have sensed that because he leaned back a bit, but he didn’t lose the smirk on his face.

 

“You know Felicity, you wouldn’t have anything to worry about if you just gave into me. If you told me that you wanted me as much as I want you we could put an end to this all. We wouldn’t have to wait to lose ourselves in pleasure and you wouldn’t have to worry about any other girls,” Oliver whispered hotly.

 

How Oliver could make normal words sound so hot and do things to Felicity’s body was still confusing to her. It should be illegal. Most things about this man should be entirely illegal.

 

“I’m just trying to be rational about this all Oliver. Thea’s my friend and I don’t want to do something that would make her uncomfortable. And I’m going to be gone in like five months,” Felicity said, the words almost coming out like a squeak.

 

“Felicity, I’m rich beyond your imagination, distance is merely a figment of imagination when you have as much money and power as I do. I could come and see you and you could come and see me whenever we wanted. As for Thea, I talked to her about us and she’s less against it then she was before. If we really want to be together she won’t stop us, she cares about both of us too much. Got any other excuses you’d like to try out?” Oliver asked.

 

Felicity threw a look over Oliver’s shoulder and saw they only had a few more floors to go. “We barely know each other,” Felicity said.

 

“That is something that we can fix and I feel like I know you well enough to want this. You don’t have to know every part of a person to start a relationship,” Oliver pointed out.

 

Felicity was officially out of excuses and really turned on. Luckily the ding of the elevator let them know they were at their floor. “Well would you look at that, time to go,” Felicity squeaked as she ducked under Oliver’s arm and out the elevator. She didn’t look back as she escaped from the building.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Oliver shivered as he dried off his soaking body. After his talk in the elevator with Felicity, Oliver had hurried to do the last of his work at QC. Even still it had taken him three hours to get through it all. It was excruciating and the minute Oliver was free he had hurried home to take a cold shower. It had barely been enough and for a moment Oliver had been tempted to wrap his hand around himself and find completion. He had held off though. Mainly because he had never once in his life had to masturbate. Any time he felt turned on there was a girl to call or one nearby who could take care of him. He wasn’t going to start now, especially not when he had Felicity so close.

 

Oliver could feel that shew as breaking. In the elevator he could practically smell her desire as he got close and she had shown that she was jealous over Laurel. The thought alone had made Oliver hard.

 

Learning that Oliver had not only been her first kiss, but would get the chance to be her first time nearly had him hard enough to cut stone. At first it had given him pause because it made him remember how young she was, but then his possessive streak took over. Once Oliver had her there would be no other man on this earth who would know what she looked like naked. What she looked like as she orgasmed or as she bent in different positions for him.

 

Oliver groaned as his train of thought started to make him hard again. Oliver forced himself to think of torturing men or people getting hurt. Shado flashed in his mind and Oliver snapped out of it. He didn’t want to go that deep, but it definitely did the trick. Shaking his head Oliver got dressed and made his way down to the basement.

 

After the Triad had given up why they had hit the Bratva shipment of guns, to test the new Bratva leader’s reaction time, Oliver had started setting things in motion. Capturing those two Triad members and getting their shipment back wasn’t enough. He wanted to do just enough to show China White, Triad boss in America, that the Bratva was not to be messed with, but without starting a war. Oliver and Diggle and come up with the perfect plan and now all there was, was putting the plan into motion. The sound of guns being readied set Oliver into Bratva captain mode.

 

“Are we prepared for tonight?” Oliver asked.

 

Diggle, Roy, and Nikoli looked up from where they were preparing their men. “Our Triad rats let us know when their shipment was coming in, all our men are prepped, and just waiting for you Captain,” Diggle answered.

 

Oliver looked over the eight men that Diggle, Roy, and Nikoli had picked out. All of them were skilled fighters and fit for this type of job. Oliver nodded to Diggle and then walked in front of the men.

 

“Я уверен, что Джон ясно дал понять, ваша работа , чтобы не убить , но украсть. Мы хотим показать , что , когда вы приходите в BRATVA мы попали обратно так же, как трудно . Мы не ищем , чтобы начать войну,” Oliver said authoritatively. The men nodded but didn’t look Oliver directly in the eye. They knew better. He nodded back to them and then made his way back to John.

 

“Will move out in an hour. I want to get there before too many Triad members do,” Oliver instructed. Diggle nodded and then made his way back over to the men.

 

Oliver looked over his men and felt a sense of calm settle over him. Not only was Oliver more in his comfort level, but outsmarting the Triad and maybe landing a few bruises was exactly what he needed to distract him. He just hoped it would be enough.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Oliver hissed in pain as the antiseptic washed over his wound. The mission, to do to the Triad what they had done to them and to prove that they could infiltrate their ranks with their own men, proved successful. Oliver had got a shallow wound on his shoulder when he was fending off an attack. He could have gotten out scot free if he had been willing to kill the Triad member, but he had made it clear to his men that no killing was to happen tonight.

 

Diggle had offered to clean him up but he didn’t want his men to think that he was weak. So Oliver took the antiseptic and butterfly bandages up to his room to take care of it himself. It was a big struggle than Oliver had been anticipating as the wound was in a place that was uneasy for him to reach. Oliver thrust the rag down on the counter of his bathroom just as a knock came at his door. Taking a deep breath to calm himself Oliver strode to his door, assuming that it would be Diggle. When he saw Felicity standing there in a sleep shirt and shorts Oliver felt his control slip.

 

“Wow you are really shirtless. Not that I haven’t seen you shirtless before, that’s how I met you. It’s just different this time because now I know what those muscles are capable of and wow,” Felicity rambled.

 

“Felicity, are you making a point here?” Oliver asked. His energy was low and his muscles ached. As much as he loved to see Felicity, especially half dressed, Oliver was exhausted.

 

“Yes, sorry. I was taking a break from Thea and I’s late night cram session and I saw some of your body guards leaving and they looked a bit worse for the wear. I just thought I’d come check on you. It was stupid but I figured if they got hurt something could have happened to you. Not that it’s any of my business because it totally isn’t, but I just don’t like being uncertain. Wow my amblings gets worse at night,” Felicity babbled. She shoved her glasses up the slope of her nose and smiled nervously.

 

“I’m fine Felicity but thank you for checking up on me,” Oliver lied. Just as he reached for the door Oliver heard Felicity gasp quietly.

 

“You, Oliver Queen, are a liar. I see blood,” Felicity said.

 

Oliver turned to see where she was pointing at and saw there was still some blood coming from his wound. Groaning Oliver left Felicity at the door and went in search of his rag. The sound of Felicity’s footsteps, however soft they were on his plush carpet, followed him. He expected her babbling to follow, but she remained silent only staring at him as took the rag in his hands. When he did Felicity came up to him and took the rag from him.

 

“Here let me. Maybe you should sit down though. You know considering you’re a giant and you’re bleeding from your shoulder,” Felicity said.

 

Oliver laughed lightly and sat on his toilet. Felicity took the antiseptic he had laid out and poured some on the already bloody rag. She pressed it on his wound and even though it stung Oliver didn’t hiss. He didn’t want Felicity to think he couldn’t take it. Plus the feel of her cool, soft skin on his rough, warm skin helped calmed him down.

 

Oliver had thought that something like this, his scars and his blood would make her squeamish. It had always made other girls, even ones who were in the life. He should have known better to underestimate Felicity Smoak. She worked dutifully behind him, cleaning his wound and then patching him up with the bandages.

 

“I think you will live to see another day,” Felicity teased.

 

Oliver laughed lightly and reached for the clean shirt he had laid out. Felicity tsked and took it from his hand. “You’re going to undo all my hard work if you do that. Let me,” Felicity insisted. Oliver wasn’t going to stop her from dressing him. Although he wished she would be undressing him. The feel of her hands sliding down his skin almost had him riled up again, but the innocence and tenderness of the moment stopped him.

 

Felicity’s hands skimmed softly over his scars and as Felicity looked up at him Oliver’s breath hitched. Her eyes were so soft and sincere. “I don’t know what happened and I didn’t even realize that rich boys like you got attack, but I hope everyone’s okay. And I hope that whoever gave you these scars hurts more than you did,” Felicity said the first part teasingly, but as she went on her tone got more sincere.

 

Oliver offered her a small but sincere smile. “I think we’ll all live to see another day and don’t worry the men who did this can’t hurt anyone else. My guards made sure of that,” Oliver repeats her words back to her and then adds the lie of his guards taking care of the men. To placate her.

 

Felicity pinches her lips together and smiled softly. “Well then I guess I should go back to Thea. She’s probably wondering where I am, but you should take some pills because that may start to hurt,” Felicity advised.

 

“Thanks Doctor Smoak I’ll take that under advisement,” Oliver replied.

 

Felicity snorted and then made her way out of the room. Watching her leave made Oliver’s stomach sink and he spent the rest of the night wondering what he could do to make her stay.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“Felicity wait up,” her name being called grabs her attention despite the thrilling read she was in the middle of. When Felicity looked up and realized it was Barry her heart sank a bit.

 

The past couple of weeks had been so busy at school that Felicity had been able to avoid Barry, but now she was caught. It wasn’t that she didn’t have a good time on the date, she did. It’s just that he wasn’t what she wanted.

 

“He’s not Oliver,” the little voice in her head said.

 

Try as hard as she did to deny it, Oliver was definitely some of the reason Barry couldn’t hold her interest. It just wasn’t fair to go after something with him when she liked Oliver. Barry was such a nice guy though that Felicity couldn’t stand to hurt him.

 

“Hey Barry, sorry it’s been so long since we’ve talked. I just have been so busy with classes lately,” Felicity said. It wasn’t a lie.

 

Barry didn’t seem upset at all. “It’s okay, it’s actually been pretty crazy for me too. Now that things are calming down for a bit I thought that maybe we could hang out. My foster-sister Iris and my friend Cisco are going to Trivia night at Jitters, it’s a coffee shop in Central City. I was wondering if you wanted to go,” Barry said.

 

Felicity bit her lip as she considered the offer. Trivia did sound extremely fun and maybe another date with Barry would get Oliver out of her mind. Maybe the only reason she thought she wanted him was because he was around so much.

 

“Yea, that sounds great. Would we leave right after school?” Felicity asked.

 

Barry’s smile widened. “Yea, they have earlier rounds because they know students come from out of town and it’s a school night,” Barry said.

 

“Alright I guess I’ll meet you out front after school,” Felicity said.

 

“Yea, that sounds great. I’ve got to run, but I’ll see you then,” Barry said and with that he was gone.

 

The chair beside her scraping against the floor had Felicity jumping in surprise. “So what was that about?” Thea asked.

 

“Nothing, well not really anything big. Barry and I are just going up to Central City with some of his friends for a trivia night,” Felicity said.

 

Thea gave her a heavy look and then started to poke at her salad. “Ollie is not going to be happy about that,” Thea hummed.

 

Felicity froze and then shut her book. “Yea, we should probably talk more about the whole Oliver and me thing, not that it’s a thing, but,” “Breathe Felicity, look I know that when I found out I didn’t react positively, but I was upset. Although I don’t want the dirty details I do want you to know that I’m okay with it if you and Oliver want to start something. When I confronted Ollie about you he seemed happy. I haven’t seen my brother happy in a while. So if you can bring out the Ollie I knew before Russia then I’m all for it.

 

As long as you promise it won’t affect our friendship and that you won’t do anything till you’re eighteen. Of all the things Ollie could go to jail for I do not want statutory rape to be one of them,” Thea said.

 

Felicity blushed and tried her best to not hide behind her food. “I promise that if anything happens I won’t hold it against you and that we won’t do anything until I’m eighteen,” Felicity put her pinky up. Thea locked her pinky in with a smile.

 

“How long till you turn eighteen anyways?” Thea asked as she munched on her salad. Felicity went over it in her head before answering.

 

“A little over a week,” Felicity replied. Thea coughed violently on her food and then glared at Felicity.

 

“A week? That’s all the time you’re giving me to plan an amazing eighteenth birthday party?” Thea asked.

 

Felicity shot her a look as she tilted her head. “Thea, I don’t want a big birthday party. Dinner and cake will be fine. That’s all my mom and I ever do,” Felicity said with a shrug.

 

“Yea that will not do. You have to celebrate Felicity. You just leave it up to me,” Thea declared.

 

“That might be dangerous,” Felicity teased. Thea let out a mock scoff and gave her a bit of a shove as they broke into laughter.

 

Barry was quick to find Felicity once school was done. She was probably only outside for one minute before Barry pulled up in his car. There was a beautiful girl and long haired boy in back of the car who Felicity guessed was Iris and Cisco. Barry got out of the car and opened her door for her, like a perfect gentlemen.

 

“Felicity this is my foster sister Iris and my friend Cisco. Guys this is Felicity,” Barry made the introductions.

 

“It’s nice to meet the famous Felicity,” Iris said with a smile.

 

Iris sent a smirk Barry’s way and Barry blushed, but didn’t look annoyed. “Nothing famous about me,” Felicity replied easily.

 

“Well we hope Barry didn’t exaggerate your famous mind because we really want to win trivia tonight,” Cisco spoke up. Felicity laughed and relaxed back into her seat. The rest of the drive to the train station was filled with Cisco updating Felicity about the trivia game. Barry paid for Felicity’s ticket onto the train, which made her feel guilty but Barry said it was no big deal.

 

Felicity had never been on a train before, as they drove from Las Vegas to Starling City, so it was a fun experience for her. The train was fairly empty so Iris, Cisco, Barry, and Felicity got to spread out and relax. For most of the train ride they did their homework, or in Iris’s case working on a journalism article. It made it all go by quickly.

 

When they got into Jitters there was already a fair amount of people there. Two Felicity recognized from school, but the rest were unfamiliar. The set up was cozy, but exciting. The four of them sat at a table and waited for the trivia game to start. A waitress came by to give them an Ipad and Barry ordered coffee and cookies for them.

 

As the game began Felicity got happier and happier. Cisco and Iris were as much fun as Barry and she got along with them just as easily. She even let her guilt decrease when she saw how Barry and Iris communicated. There was longing looks when Iris wasn’t looking, witty banter, and small touches. It seemed that Felicity wasn’t the only one who was using a replacement.

 

When they won the trivia game, which was not that surprising to any of them, Iris and Cisco went to get refills of their coffees. Which gave Felicity and Barry the alone time that they needed.

 

“You are even smarter than I realized,” Barry laughed. It was pretty nervous.

 

“Thanks, you’re all extremely smart too and I’ve had a lot of fun with your friends,” Felicity said. Barry’s face softened a bit as his smile fell. “But,” Barry trailed off.

 

“But I think we are both kidding ourselves. You like Iris that much is clear and I’m not really sure what I want. Anything happening between us would be unfair to both of us,” Felicity said.

 

Barry nodded and messed around with his mug. “I really didn’t want to hurt you Felicity and I really do like you,” Barry said.

 

“I like you too Barry, but we just like other people more. There’s nothing wrong with that. I think we both know we’d be better as friends,” Felicity said.

 

Barry’s smile came back on his face slowly. “I like the sound of friends,” Barry said. “What are you two chatting about,” Iris asked when she got to the table.

Barry and Felicity looked to each other. “Nothing,” they said in unison.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

When Felicity got back to the Queen Manor guest house at eleven she saw the light in her mom’s room on. Though she was beyond tired Felicity wanted to make sure that her mom was okay.

 

Knocking on the door Felicity waited until Donna’s cheery but weak voice told her to come in.

 

“Are you alright mom?” Felicity asked as she sat on her bed. Donna smiled at her and took Felicity’s hands in hers.

 

“I’m fine sweetie, I’ve just been cooped up in this bed for so long that it’s hard to go to sleep at night sometimes,” Donna replied.

 

Felicity suddenly felt so overwhelmed by guilt. She had been so absorbed in herself that she had barely cared for her mom who had only ever cared for her. Felicity bit back the tears and forced a smile on her face when she saw Donna was looking at her in worry.

 

“It’s almost done, the bed rest at least. Why don’t you let me take you out in the Queen’s gardens tomorrow?” Felicity insisted.

 

“Felicity I didn’t mention being cooped up to make you feel guilty. I am so glad that you are finally having fun,” Donna said.

 

“That is not an excuse for leaving my injured mother to get taken care of my strangers,” Felicity replied.

 

Donna’s face softened and she scooted over so Felicity could lay beside her. “There’s not much you can do Felicity so don’t beat yourself up. You’ve been taking care of me since you were seven, it’s time you have some fun. Besides Raisa is just darling,” Donna insisted.

 

Felicity wasn’t fully convinced but she offered Donna a smile. “Still, I would like to take you through the gardens after school tomorrow. You’d get some fresh air and I would get to spend some time with you,” Felicity said.

 

“Well how could I turn down spending time with my daughter,” Donna said with a smile. “It’s a date then,” Felicity said.

 

Felicity realized that was the wrong choice of words when Donna’s eyes lit up. “Speaking of dates, how was your second date with Barry?” Donna asked.

 

Felicity sighed and laid back against the headboard. “It was not really a date, but it was nice. It was also our last date and before you get all sad and tell me he’s an idiot you should know it was amicable. We’re both interested in other people,” Felicity said.

 

“Who is the guy you’re interested in?” Donna asked.

 

Felicity shook her head. “It doesn’t matter, it’s never going to happen because he’s got roots here and I’m leaving to MIT in a couple of months,” Felicity replied.

 

Donna turned her head and gave Felicity her best mothering look. “I sense a but in there somewhere,” Donna said.

 

Felicity’s stomach swooped because Donna was right. No matter how many excuses Felicity came up with there was always something lingering. “But he makes me feel desired and things I haven’t before. If it were just that maybe I would be able to walk away without thinking about it, but the other day we had a moment that was different from the rest. It was kind of intimate and I guess I just really like him,” Felicity admitted.

 

Donna smiled sympathetically and then took her hands from Felicity’s. “Felicity, I know that after watching my marriage to your father blow up you have guarded your heart with stone walls and spiked grenades, but you are young. It’s okay to think with your heart instead of your head every once in a while,” Donna said as she tapped Felicity’s chest and then her head. Felicity leaned into the touch trying to pull some comfort from it.

 

“Even the thought of that gives me anxiety,” Felicity laughed.

 

“A little bit of anxiety and some heartbreak is better than a life alone Felicity. Trust me on that,” Donna said softly.

 

Tears welled in Felicity’s eyes again. “Mom, you’re not alone. You’ll always have me, no matter where I am,” Felicity said fiercely.

 

Donna’s eyes began to water too and she pulled Felicity into a hug. “Well you’re just breaking my heart and making me feel all warm at the same time,” Donna said.

 

Felicity laughed through her tears and leaned closer to her mom. In that moment everything was calm and with so much weighing on her mind, but feeling light Felicity fell asleep.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

When Oliver had decided to go on a mid-day run it was for two purposes. To work off some energy and to get his mind off of Felicity Smoak. Usually he enjoyed having Felicity on his mind, despite it driving him crazy, because he was typically going all the things he could do to her. As of two nights ago though any time Felicity came on his mind it was more about emotions then it was the physical.

 

Her taking care of him and just willing to be there for Oliver had changed something. Those feelings, the ones that wanted more from Felicity than just sex, were always so unidentifiable or hard for Oliver to understand. Now, after the other night, they felt a little bit more definable. Only being able to define those worried Oliver so he was doing his best to keep his mind off of it.

 

Which is why when Oliver saw Felicity and Donna out at the gardens he was conflicted. He knew he shouldn’t go over to them since he was trying to keep his mind off of Felicity but he felt that pull to her that he always did. Changing the course of his run so he would pass in front of the Smoak woman.

 

Oliver first heard Donna murmur to Felicity, “Oh sweetie would you look at that,” before calling Oliver’s name. Oliver stopped in front of where they were sitting and smiled at them. Felicity was avoiding his eyes, but Donna was smiling at him brightly.

 

“How are you ladies doing today?” Oliver asked.

 

“Better know that we’ve seen you in that tight shirt,” Donna said. “Mom,” Felicity hissed as her cheeks flared red.

 

Oliver smirked and maybe his chest puffed a bit. “Glad I can do my part to make your day better. I hope the garden is doing its part too,” Oliver replied.

 

Donna’s face lit up even more. “Oh this has made my whole week. The flowers are so beautiful. I don’t know how you all can keep from sitting out here all day,” Donna gushed.

 

“I think this may be the most attention the flowers have gotten from humans who aren’t our gardeners,” Oliver replied. Both Felicity and Donna looked astonished and Oliver bit back a laugh.

 

“Not sitting in this garden at least once a week should be illegal,” Donna declared.

 

This time Oliver actually did laugh. “I’ll make sure to mention that to my family,” Oliver said. Donna smiled up at him, but when he turned to Felicity he saw her still avoiding his eyes.

 

Donna looked between the two and then gave Felicity a strange look. “You know I think I’m going to give my arms some exercise and follow this path. Felicity you can come find me in a little bit, after you enjoy these flowers,” Donna said.

 

Felicity opened her mouth but didn’t get a chance to speak as Donna slowly pushed herself forward. Oliver watched in fascination as Felicity bit her lip and as her eyes darted around.

 

“Did you tell your mommy about me?” Oliver teased. He hoped that if he could tease and lighten the mood then he wouldn’t feel so stifled.

 

“My mom wants me to have fun, but I’m sure if I told her how much fun we’ve had then she wouldn’t have left,” Felicity replied.

 

Oliver cleared his throat as a sense of discomfort settled over him. Felicity sighed and then finally looked up at him. “Can we talk?” she asked.

 

The seriousness of her voice had Oliver’s smile slipping a bit. “I feel like I’m going to regret saying this, but sure,” Oliver said as he sat down on the bench beside her.

 

Felicity shifted a bit and cleared her throat. “Not here, anyone could walk by. Could we meet later in the guest house or your bedroom?” Felicity asked.

 

Oliver could feel a strange look coming over on his face, but he nodded. “We can meet in my room in two hours,” Oliver said.

 

Felicity nodded and then gave Oliver’s arm a pat before heading after her mom.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

To say that the suspension was killing Oliver would be a fucking understatement. Since Felicity’s request to talk to him Oliver had been running different scenearios through his head. Some filled him with pride and happiness and others made his stomach sink.

 

He had ran around the grounds for about another hour, took a shower, and now he was just biding his time. When the knock came at his door five minutes later Oliver was ashamed to say that he actually jumped from his bed. Taking a moment to calm himself Oliver took a breath and then walked slowly to the door.

 

Felicity was standing at the door with her hands clasped together and her teeth worrying her bottom lip. “Want to come in?” Oliver asked. She nodded so Oliver stepped back and she stepped in. Oliver shut the door and leaned back against it. Felicity was pacing the floor in front of him.

 

“I um appreciate you waiting to talk to me and letting me do it in private. I just needed more time to think things over and to just be sure,” Felicity said.

 

“Be sure about what?” Oliver asked.

 

Felicity stopped pacing and looked him dead in the eye. “About us, being sure that I want there to be an us,” Felicity said.

 

Oliver’s heart was beating faster than it was the last time he stared down the barrel of a gun. “And what did you decide you want?” Oliver asked.

 

He watched with interest as Felicity’s chest rose and then fell. “I want us, I want there to be a thing. Even if my mind says that I shouldn’t, everything else says I should. So for the first time in my life I’m going to not follow my brain,” Felicity said.

 

Oliver’s skin was tingling and he actually felt a bit dizzy. “Stop being such a pussy Queen,” he told himself. Him getting caught in his thinking must have scared Felicity because she began babbling again.

 

“And I get it if I’m too late or if you’re not interested now because the chase is done. Well actually I don’t because we had that moment that other day that makes me believe it’s more than the chase, but I don’t have much experience with guys and,” “Felicity I really don’t want to cut off your emotional girly talk, but I’d really like to kiss you right now,” Oliver said.

 

When Felicity nodded Oliver didn’t waste a second in making his way to her and wrapping her in his arms. When their lips connected everything felt right.


	7. Birthday Presents.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity has her eighteenth birthday parties and gets some pretty exciting presents.

Oliver was about out of his mind with excitement. Felicity’s lips were soft against his and her hands were running through his short cropped hair. Oliver could barely help his own wandering hands and before he realized what was happening Oliver was gripping her ass. Felicity’s breathy little moan when he did that had Oliver growing harder by the second. Unfortunately Felicity had awoken more than just Oliver’s lust, she had awoken a bit of his conscience. Probably the only little bit that was left.

 

With a groan Oliver pulled away from Felicity. She smiled at him and for a moment Oliver considered killing that conscience, it wouldn’t be the first time he’d done it, but then he recognized the innocence behind the smile.

 

“We can’t do this,” Oliver said. The words coming out of his mouth felt like knives to his chest.

 

Seeing the way that Felicity’s smile fell and her eyes became unsure felt likes knives to his balls. “Right of course. I’ll just leave then,” Felicity said. When she tried to move away Oliver grasped her arms.

 

“Felicity that is not what I meant. I meant we can’t have sex, no matter how much I want to, because you are not even eighteen yet,” Oliver said.

 

Felicity tilted her head and looked up at him with a smile. “Who said we were having sex? I thought we were just kissing. Though I agree that we should wait I’m just surprised that you do. You know seeing as how I was also seventeen when you put your hands in my pants,” Felicity said.

 

Oliver laughed lightly. “That alone should make it so you don’t give my self-control enough credit and think that we could kiss without me wanting to get you under me,” Oliver said.

 

Felicity blushed and took a step away from Oliver. “Actually I think it’s stronger than I gave credit. Seeing as how any time we speak it mainly consist of sexual talk,” Felicity said.

 

“Well you are completely to blame for that small change, but don’t worry once you turn eighteen all the chivalry will disappear for the rest of our relationship,” Oliver teased salaciously.

 

Felicity laughed. “Oh that is good to know. So for the next week we’ll just keep things platonic, at least physically,” Felicity replied.

 

Oliver swallowed his protests and nodded. It was only a week, he could do it.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Oliver realized five days later that he was an idiot. A huge fucking idiot for thinking that he could resist Felicity Smoak after she had admitted that she wanted him too. He had kept himself pretty busy the last couple of days with QC and Bratva business, including dealing with aftershocks from the Triad attack, but things were starting to slow down.

 

Usually that would be a nice reprieve, but now it meant he was surrounded by temptation. He could handle a little bit at a time and because despite their busy schedules they both made time to hang out for at least an hour. Whether it was Oliver joining Thea and Felicity for a movie or Felicity sneaking up to his room for an hour of cuddling and talking.

 

It had slowly, inch by inch, been pushing Oliver closer to the brink, but nothing compared to this moment when Oliver turned the corner into his family room and saw Felicity bent at the waist.

 

Her ass was up in the air and her feet were on either side of her elbows.

 

As his throat dried and a knot formed in his stomach Oliver thought of all the different things he could do to her in that position. Oliver shifted on his feet so he could adjust himself in his pants. If Thea wasn’t beside Felicity twisting in her own way Oliver probably would have thrown Felicity over his shoulder and taken her up to his room. He must have made some sort of noise because both girls looked between their legs and up at him.

 

“Ollie what are you doing here?” Thea asked as she moved around to face him. Felicity was much slower to do so.

 

Oliver took a moment to find his voice before attempting to answer. “Finished up at work early,” Oliver replied.

 

Thea raised an eyebrow and threw a smile his way. Felicity looked from Oliver to Thea and then blushed. “Wow got off work early and got a show sure it’s not your birthday this week?” Thea teased. Oliver gave Thea a scolding look as Felicity’s cheek’s flared up.

 

“I am going to go get some water,” Felicity stuttered. She got up so quickly that she nearly crashed into Oliver. He stretched his hands out to steady her, but Felicity just shook her head.

 

When she was safely out of the room Oliver gave his full attention to Thea who was smirking at him. “Don’t look at me like that Ollie. I am happy for both of you, but also a little grossed out at times. So this, poking fun at both of you, is one of the benefits I get from this,” Thea said.

 

“This is how you get your kicks Thea?” He asked.

 

“Want to talk about how you get your kicks?” Thea teased.

 

Oliver opened up his mouth to retort, but Thea held up her hands and stopped him. Which was good because he could feel an asshole comment on the tip of his tongue.

 

“I can see you slipping into jackass mode so let me stop you. We should change the topic before she gets back anyways. Felicity birthday is tomorrow, but we’re not having her party till Saturday. Now as her boyfriend or whatever you are you should be getting her a gift. I have a couple of ideas for what you can get her,” Thea said.

 

“Thea I already have a plan for what I want to get her,” Oliver said.

 

Thea stood from her mat and folded her arms across her chest. “What are you going to wrap a bow around your dick? Come on Ollie you have the emotional prowess of a tiger. Let me help you,” Thea replied.

 

“Thea, I can handle it. Just trust me please,” Oliver said. The soft sound of Felicity’s footsteps got closer so when Thea opened her mouth Oliver gave a shake of his head.

 

“So I got you a glass of water too Thea. The instruction video said to make sure we stay hydrated so you know,” Felicity said as she handed Thea the water.

 

Thea took it while giving Oliver a look. Oliver returned it with one of his own and then nodded. In reality he hadn’t settled on what he wanted to get Felicity because Thea was right, he didn’t have much emotional prowess. He refused to take her help though because he wanted the gift to come from the heart.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 

A knock on his door had Oliver tearing his focus away from the documents his secretary had sent to him from QC. “Come in,” Oliver muttered.

 

The door slowly opened, Felicity peeked her head in, and then she slid into the room. “Hey are you busy?” Felicity asked.

 

“Never too much for you,” Oliver said as he motioned to the bed beside him.

 

Felicity smiled and got on his bed beside him. “Sorry about Thea earlier today. I just didn’t want to keep anymore secrets about her. She just likes to poke fun about us, but I’ve asked her to be discreet,” Felicity said.

 

“It’s fine Felicity, Thea is your friend,” Oliver said. Felicity smiled up at him and snuggled closer to him.

 

“Did you just come to apologize?” Oliver asked as he intertwined their fingers. “And because I wanted to see you,” Felicity replied.

 

A warmness spread through his chest and Oliver rubbed his thumb against her hand. “I’m glad you did. As much as I enjoyed seeing your ass today I’m glad I get to see more of you than that,” Oliver teased.

 

A deep red settled over Felicity’s cheeks and spread down her neck. Oliver only lost track of it when she buried her face in his shoulder. After a moment she looked up to him.

 

“When I told Thea that I wasn’t really into working out because I have zero arm strength she insisted we try yoga. She said that it would help me with strength and make me more flexible which she says will come in handy in a couple of days. Which I told myself I wasn’t going to tell you and God why am I still talking,” Felicity took in a breath like she was winded and her face was red again.

 

The words, so sexual in meaning, coming out of her mouth so innocently was an interesting and painful paradox. It was just another gentle reminder that she was completely innocent. It almost made Oliver uncomfortable.

 

“I don’t know what she expects to happen after one day of yoga. I’m not going to become a gymnast by the time we have you know,” Felicity said as her eyes darted around.

 

Oliver stiffened and worked to keep his hands from closing to tightly around Felicity’s hand. “Who says that we’ll have sex by then? We don’t have to rush anything,” the words were coming from Oliver’s mouth before he thought about it. Felicity pulled away from him and gave him a strange look.

 

“What is happening with you lately? Before I made my choice you were all let’s go crazy and screw each other’s brains out. Now that I’ve made my choice you’re shying away,” Felicity said.

 

Oliver didn’t know how to answer her. She was right, he was being weird. It was just the more and more that he realized how innocent he was the more nervous he became. “I know and I’m sorry,” Oliver said. He hoped that would be enough.

 

“Want to explain to me why you’re being weird?” Felicity asked. When Oliver held back on answering her Felicity crawled around to face him.

 

“Oliver you can tell me. I’m not going to be upset,” Felicity said seriously but also with a smile.

 

“Nothing is wrong Felicity,” Oliver said. Felicity stared him down for a minute, but then, with her lips in a thin line, nodded her head.

 

“I’m going to go to bed. Class tomorrow and everything,” Felicity said. It was soft and on the verge of upset.

 

Sadness tinged Oliver’s nerves as he took her in. He wanted to explain to Felicity what he was feeling, but he wasn’t good with emotions. He barely even knew what he was feeling.

 

“Felicity,” Oliver trailed off.

 

“Oliver it’s fine, I’ll see you tomorrow. When I will officially be eighteen,” Felicity trailed off. More to herself than him. Then she was out the door. With a sigh Oliver leaned back against his headboard.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Felicity was giving herself one last look in the mirror, at least that’s what she told herself, before she went to class. Usually she wasn’t that into dressing up, at least when it came to school, but today was her birthday, her eighteenth birthday. Since she couldn’t pick out her outfit Felicity paid extra attention to her hair and makeup and who could blame her.

 

A knock at her door startled Felicity out of her musings and she quickly pretended like she hadn’t been admiring herself. “Come in,” she called.

 

Donna walked into her room slowly. Donna had been back on her feet this whole week, but it was still a slow process. It was still good to see her mom up and walking though. “Look at my beautiful little girl,” Donna cried as she took Felicity in her arms

 

Felicity wrapped her arms around Donna, though not too tightly. “Technically I’m not a little girl anymore,” Felicity teased.

 

Donna pulled back and gave Felicity a look through watery eyes. “You will always be my little girl, no matter how old you get,” Donna said.

 

“I know, I know. So are we still on for tonight? Lasagna and a cupcake?” Felicity asked. It was a tradition that Donna and Felicity had. Lasagna was the only thing Donna could cook without burning and buying one cupcake was always less expensive than a whole cake.

 

“Of course, who do you think I am? I would never forget one of our only traditions,” Donna replied.

 

Felicity smiled and gave her mom one last hug. “I have to go to class, but I’ll come right home after that. We can have the party any time after that,” Felicity told her.

 

“That sounds perfect to me. Now why don’t you go meet Thea? I’m sure they have some great breakfast planned for you,” Donna said.

 

“Why don’t you join us for breakfast?” Felicity asked.

 

“After days of eating Raisa’s food and never working off the calories I need a little break. I’ll just make myself something here,” Donna said.

 

Felicity studied her features for another minute before nodding and giving her one last hug.

 

When Felicity walked through the door into the kitchen she was nearly tackled to the ground by Thea. “Happy birthday Felicity,” Thea cried.

 

Felicity fell back into the wall before returning Thea’s hug. “Thanks Thea,” Felicity said. When she got her bearings back Felicity saw Oliver up to the counter drinking from a mug.

 

Uneasiness filled her at the sight of him. It wasn’t a feeling she liked to relate to Oliver, but he had been dodgy last night. The first couple of days from their relationship hadn’t been as explosive as the time before it, but it had been nice. Being near Oliver even if it was just sitting in silence was nice. Last night with Oliver’s obvious avoidance of his problem was not nice.

 

Felicity was nervous enough about taking things to the next level with him and if he was going to start being weird than he could count her out. Oliver made Felicity feel desired, he made her want to take that step with him, but last night he had made her feel less sure and that had got her thinking.

 

Felicity’s whole experience with Oliver could be described as zero to one hundred. It had been hot and Felicity had felt a connection with him, but that didn’t change the facts. Felicity didn’t know that much about him and he didn’t know that much about her. So why would she take that big of a step with someone who she didn’t have an actual connection with? At least one that she didn’t just feel in her gut. Felicity knew that if her mom heard her train of thought she would tell Felicity that she was thinking too much with her head, but Felicity couldn’t help it.

 

“Happy Birthday Felicity,” Oliver said with a nod. Then he went back to drinking his coffee. “Thank you Oliver,” Felicity replied.

 

Thea looked between the two of them with a critical eye. “Wow guys should I even be here because this seems intimate. Like that was pushing the appropriate levels of intimacy. You should probably get a room,” Thea said dryly.

 

Oliver looked up at her from behind his mug and Felicity looked to the counter. Felicity knew that Oliver wasn’t super comfortable with emotional PDA, but even she had to admit that he was underwhelming her.

 

“Thea, let’s go or we’re going to be late,” Felicity insisted.

 

Thea gave her a strange look, like she wanted to say more, but she just nodded. She didn’t end up breaking until they were halfway to school. “Alright want to tell me what’s going on with you and Ollie. Because you guys had more romantic tension when you weren’t in a relationship,” Thea said.

 

“I have no idea. Everything was fine until last night when I inadvertently brought up the topic of sex,” Felicity said it in a hushed and rushed tone.

 

Thea snorted and gave Felicity a dry look. “Okay first of all, I’m not going to suddenly combust if you mention doing the nasty with Oliver. I just don’t want any details. Secondly, Ollie being weird or nervous about sex is like a lion being an herbivore, it doesn’t happen,” Thea said.

 

That only made Felicity feel worse. “So it’s just me then,” Felicity mumbled.

 

“No, that’s definitely not what I’m saying. Ollie likes you Felicity. He would have just had sex with you if he didn’t. I’m just saying maybe last night was an off night,” Thea replied.

 

Felicity nodded in understanding but wasn’t entirely convinced.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Felicity had been sitting in her room for the last two hours doing homework. School had gone well enough. She didn’t make a big deal out of her birthday so not many people knew about it and it had been a busy day. So she had been excited to see her mom, but when she had come home her mom was nowhere to be seen. She worried where she was for a minute, but after a look around the grounds one of Oliver’s “bodyguard” like men told her that she had gone to the store with Raisa.

 

“Felicity, I’m home,” Donna’s voice rang out. “Speak of the Devil,” Felicity thought dryly.

 

When she got out to the living room Felicity saw Donna unloading bags of food. “I had to go get some ingredients for our birthday dinner tonight. Raisa and I lost track of time when we went out to eat. She’s such a sweet woman. How was your day?” Donna asked.

 

Felicity hadn’t heard her mom babble like that in a while. “It was good, teachers are prepping for graduation and finals,” Felicity replied.

 

Donna looked up from where she was unloading groceries. “Want to tell me why you sound sad? Especially on your birthday,” Donna asked.

 

Felicity forced a smile on her face. Truth was she had been thinking a lot about Oliver as she was doing her homework. “Just a lot on my mind mom. Nothing to get worked up about,” Felicity said. It was totally a lie. She did have a lot on her mind.

 

“I don’t really believe you, but it’s your birthday so I won’t push it,” Donna said with a smile. Felicity returned it and this time it felt a little more genuine.

 

“Now what do you say we get to cooking your birthday dinner?” Donna asked with a clap of her hands.

 

“That sounds like a great plan to me,” Felicity said.

 

Working beside her mother in the kitchen brought Felicity back to simpler times. Though neither Smoak woman was an expert in the kitchen, but they could hold their own well enough. Back before Felicity became so engrained in school she would spend her afternoons or nights cooking in the kitchen with her mom. In the beginning it was a way to help dull the void of her father leaving. It later grew into a fun bonding time for the Smoak women. Whether the food turned out edible or not. This time was no different.

 

The kitchen was filled with the smell of good food and laughter.

 

As they ate the food Felicity felt herself becoming happier and calmer. This was her birthday and she wasn’t going to spend it worrying about Oliver. Then after Donna sang her happy birthday and she blew out her candle they split the chocolate cupcake. “This has been a great birthday mom. Thank you,” Felicity said warmly.

 

Donna gave her almost an affronted look. “You think your birthday is anywhere near done? WE still have presents,” Donna exclaimed.

 

“Mom, you didn’t have to do that. You haven’t been able to work for a while. We don’t have any money coming in and,” “Felicity you let me worry about that. I’m the mom,” Donna said seriously.

 

Felicity still felt conflicted, but she saw that her mom looked a bit upset so she just nodded. With a smile Donna got up from her seat and walked as quickly as she could back to her room. She came out with two small bags and a huge smile on her face.

 

“Alright open them up,” Donna said in excitement.

 

The first, in a light purple bag, was fairly light so she opened that one up. Excitement and perhaps a little bit of worry filled her when she opened it up. She just hoped that her mom hadn’t spent too much money on it. When she pulled it out Felicity broke out in a blush. It was five pairs of sexy underwear.

 

“Mom,” Felicity cried. Donna laughed brightly.

 

“Well you mentioned the other day about there being a boy so I thought these might come in handy,” Donna said cheekily.

 

“God mom,” Felicity muttered happily. She had to admit that these might come in handy with Oliver.

 

“Alright open the next one,” Donna said in even more excitement.

 

Felicity gave her a strange look and reached in the next, red, bag. When she pulled out a pair of beautiful crystal earrings and necklace. “Mom, this is beautiful,” Felicity gasped. Not to mention they looked extremely expensive.

 

“Well every woman should have nice jewelry and I figured you could wear it to graduation,” Donna said.

 

“Mom, these are so beautiful, but they had to have been so expensive. Maybe we can return them,” Felicity said.

 

Donna gave her a stern look. “Felicity I bought these off of Cheyanne. You know that waitress who married one of our big whales? She gave me a discounted price on it because she said it was out of season and less than half a carat diamonds,” Donna said.

 

Felicity still felt a bit sick at the thought of expecting this nice of a gift, but she knew better than to be ungrateful. “Thank you mom. They’re beautiful,” Felicity said.

 

Donna smiled again and Felicity got up to give her a hug. “You are worth every penny Felicity,” Donna promised her softly.

 

So maybe those few words washed away any hesitation and filled Felicity with happiness. Maybe this wasn’t such a bad birthday after all. A knock at the door had both Smoak women pulling from each other. Thea stood under the light of the porch and pressed against the glass door. She waved wildly at them and both Smoak women laughed.

 

“Why don’t you go see Thea before she has an attack,” Donna said. “I love you mom,” Felicity said.

 

“I love you too sweetie. Happy Birthday,” Donna said with a smile.

 

With one last hug Felicity left the house and went to meet Thea. “You need something?” Felicity asked teasingly.

 

“Only to give you your present,” Thea said in excitement. Before Felicity could point out that they were celebrating her birthday in two days Thea was dragging her off towards the main house.

 

When they got in the house Felicity saw the whole Queen family in the living room.

 

“Thea what is going on?” Felicity asked.

 

Thea flashed her a bright smile. “Well I know that you and I are celebrating on Saturday, but my parents aren’t coming so they wanted to give you their gifts now,” Thea said.

 

With nerves heightened Felicity looked to the Queens. “You did not have to get me any presents. You are already letting my mom and I stay here for free. That is present enough,” Felicity said.

 

“Don’t be foolish Felicity. We Queens love to celebrate,” Moira said. She then handed Felicity a beautifully wrapped present that was heavy in her hands.

 

Feeling even more nervous Felicity sat down on a chair and started to unwrap the package. She nearly choked on her spit when she saw that it was a new state of the art laptop. Felicity’s mouth dropped open at least three times before she was able to find her voice.

 

“I don’t think I can accept this. It is so amazing and so sweet of you all, but it is more than a birthday present,” Felicity said.

 

Robert and Thea chuckled while Moira and Oliver smiled. “Thea told us how much you admired the laptop Oliver got her so we thought it a perfect gift for you to take to college,” Moira said.

 

With her tongue still heavy in her mouth Felicity began to protest again, but Thea placed a hand on her arm. “Just accept the gift Felicity. You have to get used to expensive gifts when your friends with the Queens,” Thea said.

 

Felicity looked between all of them and when she saw the same look on their faces she realized she was fighting a losing battle. “Thank you all for this gift. It really is amazing,” Felicity said.

 

“Well it’s not your only gift. Though this one isn’t nearly as expensive or really something from me,” Robert said as he handed her over a manila envelope.

 

Felicity regarded it curiously before opening it. When she saw the Queen Consolidated logo at the top of the small paper Felicity quickly scanned over it. It was an official offer for an internship at their company this summer.

 

“You bought me an internship?” Felicity asked in half amazement and half confusion.

 

Robert laughed good naturedly. “No, my present is just passing it along. After your tour at QC the heads of the departments were quite impressed. They helped me understand that we needed to stake a claim on you before it was too late. Our head of IT made it clear that he wanted to offer you an internship and I just signed the paperwork,” Robert said.

 

Felicity jumped up from her chair, but stopped herself from hugging him. “This is amazing. I wanted to get my toes wet, but I didn’t think such a big company would take me,” Felicity said in amazement.

 

“Well you underestimate yourself Miss Smoak. We just need an answer by the end of next week,” Robert said.

 

“Yea of course, you’ll have your answer by then,” Felicity said.

 

“Alright now that’s done Felicity and I have birthday plans to talk about. Mom, dad isn’t it your guys bed time?” Thea asked.

 

The fun look in Robert’s eyes disappeared and anger passed by almost too quickly to detect. “Alright, we know when we are no longer welcome,” Moira said. All poise but a little bit teasingly. Moira touched Robert’s arm and then they left the living room area.

 

“Oliver unless you’re interested in food decisions you can leave too,” Thea said.

 

Oliver looked between the girls, a little bit longer at Felicity, and then nodded. The look on his face of conflict played in Felicity’s head as she chose finger foods over fancy food, much to Thea’s hesitation.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“Room for one more?” Felicity asked. Oliver looked up from where he was death glaring at the roses.

 

He nodded and scooted down the bench so she could sit down. Felicity felt the tension heavy on her shoulders, but after the look on his face Felicity wasn’t going to put this off any longer.

 

“What’s wrong Oliver and don’t tell me nothing because you’ve been weird since I mentioned sex last night. And I’m just confused because you seemed to really, really want me and now I’m feeling like this is kind of one sided,” Felicity said.

 

Oliver closed his eyes and leaned forward a bit. “It’s has nothing to do with you Felicity, believe me I want you,” Oliver said.

 

“Well then what is it?” Felicity asked.

 

“Why do we even have to talk about it, it’s not a big deal,” Oliver said harshly.

 

Felicity felt herself getting a bit angry too. “It is a big deal Oliver because we’ve barely been in a relationship for a week and you’re already lying to me. I may be a bit naïve when it comes to relationships but I’m not a total idiot. You’re keeping something from me,” Felicity said.

 

The look that passed over his face was one of complete guilt. Felicity expected that an explanation would follow after the look, but he stayed silent. Felicity just scoffed and shook her head.

 

“Fine Oliver, keep your secrets. Hopefully they keep you company at night,” Felicity said.

 

Oliver didn’t follow her as she stormed back to the guest house. Despite her feelings being bruised Felicity refused to cry over him. Doesn’t mean she didn’t go to sleep that night feeling less than stellar.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Oliver felt like an ass. That was the only way to put it. He had been training in the basement since four, for five hours, but he didn’t feel any less of an ass. Felicity was hurt when she left him in the garden. What kind of guy hurt a girl on her birthday?

 

Unfortunately he didn’t feel bad enough to tell Felicity the truth. Either of the truths. Oliver was nervous to have sex with her. Oliver Queen had never been nervous to have sex before.

 

Sometimes he didn’t even think about it. Women threw themselves at him and it just happened. Admitting that he was nervous to have sex with her because she was a virgin would be embarrassing and Oliver didn’t do embarrassing. Weighing even heavier on his mind was the larger secret.

 

How could he tell Felicity that he was a Bratva captain? She was the picture of innocence. She would be disgusted with him if she knew the truth. She would leave him and Oliver didn’t want that to happen. He wanted Felicity. He also wanted to keep her safe. The more she knew about the Bratva the more endangered she would be. He knew that if he kept keeping his secrets though they would work against him faster than the truth would. Felicity had avoided him all day yesterday.

 

The sound of footsteps on the stairs had Oliver immediately on the defense, but when he saw it was Diggle he relaxed.

 

“How long have you been down here? I’ve been standing outside your room for two hours,” Diggle asked dryly.

 

Oliver smirked and took a swing at the punching bag again. “Not too long. Just trying to work through my thoughts,” Oliver said.

 

“Need help with that?” Diggle asked.

 

“Nope, I know what I have to do I just don’t want to,” Oliver replied.

 

Diggle laughed lightly as he stepped behind the punching bag so he could hold it. “Welcome to real life, the parts that don’t come with a snap of your Bratva fingers,” Diggle laughed.

 

Oliver swung at the bag a little bit harder than necessary. Diggle let out a small oomph and gave Oliver a look. “There are plenty of other things that come at the snap of my fingers though,” Oliver said.

 

“Not the things that are worth it,” Diggle insisted. “Yea, not the things that are worth it,” Oliver agreed.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Oliver would have thought that he would be used to the pumping of the bass, but the minute he walked into Verdant he cringed. Ollie Queen would have reveled in it, but Oliver knew it put him at a disadvantage if someone were to sneak up on him.

 

Thea had rented out Verdant for Felicity’s birthday part, well more told Oliver and Tommy to shut it down for Felicity’s party. Oliver was sure that Felicity didn’t even know half of the people that Thea had invited, but by the mountain of presents he saw he didn’t think she’d care.

 

Oliver had spent most of the day considering his options and came to the decision that he had to at least tell Felicity about his nerves. He wanted to speak to her at the house, away from others, but Thea had kidnapped her for a day of pampering and getting ready. So Oliver had been forced to come to a party with a bunch of sweaty teens. It was less than pleasant so when Oliver saw Felicity he was relieved. Until he saw her laughing with Barry.

 

Oliver’s possessive streak and anger barreled into him faster than ever before. One fight and she was going back to this child? Not if he had anything to say about it.

 

“Oliver, what are you doing here? Thea said you weren’t coming,” Felicity said when he got close. They were back in the VIP area so the noise was lessened.

 

“Thea lied. I wouldn’t miss your birthday,” Oliver said tightly. He was barely keeping it together, seeing Felicity in a skin tight dress and the kid looking at her with his dopey, bright eyes.

 

“Barry, you remember Oliver right. Oliver, my friend Barry,” Felicity said putting just enough stress on friend that Oliver’s fist relaxed.

 

“Nice to see you again Oliver,” Barry said.

 

“You can call me Mr. Queen,” Oliver said as he stuck out his hand.

 

Barry regarded it cautiously, but took it. Oliver put a little less pressure than he intended, but still made sure to squeeze. Barry flinched a bit and offered Felicity a smile when she stepped forward. When Oliver let go of his hand Barry shook it out a bit.

 

“I think I’m going to go see if I can find Iris and Cisco. Happy birthday Felicity,” Barry said. For a moment it looked like he was going to give Felicity a hug, but he must have thought better of it. When he was out of the roped off area Felicity turned to Oliver with a glare.

 

“Was that necessary?” Felicity asked.

 

Oliver offered her a confidant smirk as he stepped closer. “Completely necessary. I’ve already told you how much I hate you with other guys. You remember that night right?” Oliver asked hotly.

 

He stepped into her personal space, but Felicity pressed against his chest.

 

“Not happening Oliver. Did I not make myself clear? As long as you keep your secret,” “I haven’t had sex with a virgin since I was a virgin,” Oliver cut her off in a hushed tone. He hoped if he ripped the band aid off it would be better.

 

Felicity leaned closer to him and scrunched up her nose. “Can you speak a bit louder I couldn’t hear you,” Felicity said.

 

“I haven’t had sex with a virgin since I was a virgin, since I was fourteen,” Oliver said louder.

 

Felicity’s nose remained scrunched but her lips spread in a smile. “Okay, I’m just confused as to what that has to do with anything,” Felicity replied.

 

Oliver clenched his jaw and wished she’d stop pushing, “I just don’t know what to do with a virgin,” Oliver said.

 

Felicity let out a small laugh and then covered her mouth. “Well you see you take the boy part and slowly put it,” “Felicity this is not funny,” Oliver cut her off gruffly.

 

“Sorry, it’s just you are usually the picture of confidence and sexuality,” Felicity said.

 

Oliver gave her a look and then sighed. “Believe me if I could kill these nerves I would, but I just want to do right by you Felicity. I want your first time to be as special as you are. God I sound like such a pussy,” Oliver said.

 

“Wow that so sweet. Well at least up until the last part, but maybe it would be more special if we didn’t worry about rushing into it. Just because I’m legal doesn’t mean it’s a law we have to have sex right away,” Felicity said.

 

When Oliver didn’t answer her Felicity slipped her hand into his. “Is that all that has been bothering you?” Felicity asked.

 

His other truth was on the tip of his tongue, but he swallowed it. Felicity looked like she was softening and he wasn’t going to do anything to ruin it. “Yes, I promise you Felicity. I was just ashamed to admit it and it made it bigger than it was,” Oliver replied.

 

Felicity’s smile grew and Oliver locked away his guilt. “Well if it makes you feel any better I’m pretty nervous about it too. I’ve been thinking about it non-stop. Not in the detail that you are so get that look off of your face. What I mean is, I’m nervous and I have hesitation about it. It’s not anything to be ashamed of,” Felicity said.

 

Oliver wanted to say that it was different because he actually had experience, but she was being so sweet. “So does that mean no sex tonight?” Oliver asked.

 

Felicity laugh and stepped closer to him. “I’m saying that we don’t have to put an expiration date on this. We can have sex whenever we want. I know I would feel comfortable if it happened once we knew each other more,” Felicity said.

 

“Well what do you want to know?” Oliver asked. Felicity motioned for him to sit down on the couch.

 

“Let’s start with our favorite colors. Mine is red. What is yours?” Felicity asked.

 

Oliver gave her a strange look, but when he realized she was serious he smiled. “It’s green. What’s your favorite food?” Oliver asked.

 

After that they fell into easy conversation, a back and forth that put both of them at ease. Oliver lost track of time, but quicker than he’d like Thea had hunted them out.

 

“Felicity finally, I’ve been looking all over for you. It’s time to sing you happy birthday,” Thea said.

 

“Did you have enough time to let everyone know my name? You know that way when they sing it’s not an awkward silence?” Felicity teased.

 

“Don’t be silly Felicity, of course I did,” Thea replied. She jerked Felicity from Oliver’s hold, much to his displeasure, and dragged her through the crowds until she was up on the stage.

 

The music cut out and Thea grabbed the microphone from the DJ. Felicity looked like she’d rather be anywhere else. Oliver made sure to offer her a smile and when she saw him she relaxed a bit.

 

At least he’d like to think she did. A minute later Thea had the whole crowd laughing and then at her command were singing Felicity happy birthday. Oliver joined in quietly, but he was happy when it ended. Not nearly as happy as Felicity was by the looks of it. She blew out the birthday candles that had littered the huge birthday cake they had wheeled out for her. The crowd erupted in a cheer and Felicity awkwardly waved. She gave Thea a hug, but then she was racing off the stage. She made her way to Oliver’s side quickly and once she was in his arms the pounding of the bass started again.

 

Felicity and Oliver became trapped in between withering bodies in the next instant. Usually Oliver would just shove through them, but it made it so Felicity’s chest was shoved up against his. He couldn’t deny that he liked that feeling. Looking around Oliver saw that the swaying bodies gave him and Felicity a good amount of coverage.

 

“Happy late birthday,” Oliver whispered in her ear. Felicity smiled up at him brightly.

 

She pushed herself closer to him and Oliver almost groaned. “Want to dance birthday girl?” He asked.

 

Lust flashed in her eyes and she shook her head. “No, I can think of another birthday present I’d like,” Felicity said.

 

Her tone was pointed and left little room for misinterpretation. “Felicity are you sure? Because an hour ago you wanted to learn more about each other,” Oliver said.

 

Felicity bit her lip in a way that made Oliver’s pants tight. “Well I know your favorite color, your favorite food, when you lost your virginity, how many girls you’ve slept with, and so on. I think there’s only two more things I’d want to know,” Felicity said.

 

“Which are?” Oliver asked.

 

Felicity turned serious and looked him dead in the eye. “What happened in Russia for starters,” Felicity said.

 

Oliver’s stomach sunk a bit. “Can we go outside and talk about that?” He asked.

 

Felicity looked around at the people dancing and nodded. The whole way out of the club Oliver’s stomach felt heavy as he ran through his options. He brought Felicity to his car and opened her door for her.

 

“Diggle would you mind giving us a few minutes?” Oliver asked.

 

Diggle nodded and exited the front of the car. With one last breath Oliver got in the back seat beside Felicity. She was staring at him, eagerly awaiting his answer.

 

“My dad sent me to Russia after I had dropped out of multiple colleges. I was going nowhere with my life and both of my parents knew it. So my dad sent me to a family friend in Russia on threat of being disinherited. Our family friend was not easy on me. It was very much a trial by fire, but I learned how to run our family business from him. He taught me practically everything I know. I had little to zero contact with my family for those years and when I came back I felt like I didn’t know any of them,” Oliver threw the last part in so hopefully she wouldn’t ask questions about why that had so negatively affected him. No one came back from Russia as changed as he was because they were taught how to run a fortune five hundred company.

 

Felicity looked at him with sad eyes. “That had to be hard, being all alone in a place where you didn’t know anyone,” Felicity said.

 

“It was but it’s over now. I’ve moved on from it,” Oliver lied.

 

Felicity gave him a thoughtful and kind look as she took his hands in hers. Oliver cleared his throat. “What was your other question you wanted to ask?” He asked. He hoped it wasn’t along the same lines as her first.

 

Felicity’s eyes took on the shade of lust they had in the club. She smiled at him in pure confidence and then leaned over to place a kiss on his neck, under his ear. “I just wanted to know how bad you want me now?” Felicity asked hotly.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Felicity and Oliver fell on the bed in a mess of teeth and tongue. After Felicity’s question Oliver had barely been able to control himself. He had commanded Diggle to drive them home, quickly, but Felicity had resisted. She had said that she didn’t want to lose her virginity in a house with his parents and with her mother not much farther away. At first Oliver had cursed, but then when he had realized that there was a high class hotel not far away he had nearly cried.

 

Felicity had gone into the elevator as he paid for their room so that no one would be able to say they had come together. He had slipped her a key, got off on the floor below their level, and then ran up the stairs to meet her. When he got into the room she was slipping her shoes off by the front door. Oliver had quickly pounced.

 

“Are you sure you wanted to do this Felicity?” Oliver asked as he leaned back to undo his belt.

 

Felicity’s features were nervous, but there was a fiery determination in her eyes. “Oliver I want this so bad that I feel like I might explode. Just promise me that this means something,” Felicity said.

 

Oliver leaned back over her and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. “Felicity, this means everything,” Oliver said. He may sound like a pussy, but he trusted that Felicity wouldn’t hold it against him. He began to kiss down her neck as he slid her dress off of her.

 

Felicity’s breath hitched as her bra-clad chest was revealed to him. Oliver’s hitched when he got it all off and saw her choice of underwear. Despite the amount of women he’s slept with he wasn’t a master of panties. All he could say was that it was lace at the top, silk that covered her, thin, and red. “Are you trying to kill me?” He asked.

 

Felicity smirked up at him and then leaned up to kiss him. He met her just as eagerly and pushed his tongue against Felicity’s lips in hopes she’d part them. When she did their tongues battled until he gained dominance. Felicity’s soft fingers touched his shirt clad chest signaling that she needed air. Oliver pulled away only to begin kissing all over her.

 

He started by placing a kiss on her forehead, then each cheek, each eye, her nose, her lips, and her chin. When he got to her collar bone Felicity shifted under him. “Oliver what are you doing? I’m dying here,” Felicity said. Her voice was as needed and desperate as Oliver felt.

 

Oliver leaned off of her so he could smile at her. “I told you that I was going to worship every inch of your body and I plan to do that as best I can,” Oliver said.

 

He could see in her eyes that she wanted to protest so he dropped his head to her chest and began trailing his lips down more towards her breast. The closer he got the more she arched her back.

 

Oliver smirked up at her as he reached behind to unclasp her bra.

 

Oliver watched in fascination as a blush spread over her cheeks when her bra come off. Her skin was such a contrast to his. Where he was marred and rough she was silky smooth. Especially on her rounded breasts. They weren’t extremely large, but Oliver knew they would fit in his hands perfectly, not to mention they were extremely perky. Oliver had no idea why she was blushing, she was absolutely perfect.

 

“You’re perfect,” Oliver voiced his thoughts as he kissed around her right breasts.

 

Felicity bit her lip and looked down at him. Immediately when she did Oliver surged forward and wrapped his mouth around her nipple. Her cry of pleasure had Oliver growing harder in his pants. Oliver slowly laved his tongue over her nipple and plucked at the other one. The cry that escaped from Felicity’s lips was much higher in pitch when he did. Oliver couldn’t contain his smirk and the pride that surged in his chest. Just as he went to pull from her breasts Felicity’s hands flew to his hair and kept his head in place. If she was this desperate and withering as hard as she was after some fondling he could only imagine what she would do when he ate her out.

 

Any other time Oliver would be happy to stay where he was, but his control was hanging by a thread and he wanted to make sure he gave her other breasts some attention. When he pulled at her hands Felicity refused to let go. Instead she held tighter. Smirking Oliver scraped his teeth against her nipple at the same time he plucked her other one.

 

“Oh God yes, yes, yes,” Felicity cried as she fisted the blanket below her.

 

Oliver quickly moved over to her other breasts and paid it the same attention. Felicity was a withering mess when he was close to done with her. When he went on to kiss her down her stomach she was able to calm down a bit. Oliver himself was so worked up that he was at his breaking point. When he pressed a kiss on each of her hip bones he was close enough to smell her. That was all he could take, with a groan Oliver leaned back and in one move ripped her panties off. Oliver threw the useless scarp over his shoulder and stood to shed his clothes from him.

 

“That was really hot, but those were new,” Felicity panted.

 

Oliver barely heard her over the sight that she was on that bed. The two lamps that were providing the only light in the room put a glow on her skin that made him question whether she was even real or just a fallen angel. Her breasts were heaving with her heavy breaths, her hair had fallen out from her bun and was resting on her shoulders, and her eyes were dark with lusts.

 

Oliver shucked off his last remnant of clothing, his boxers, and began crawling up the bed to her. “I’ll make you a deal. You don’t wear panties and I won’t rip them, but if you do then I will because nothing is going to get in my way of getting what’s mine,” Oliver’s overly possessive and hot words seemed to be lost on Felicity as her eyes were glued to Oliver’s dick. Her gaze was a mix of amazement, lust, and fear.

 

“Is it going to fit?” she asked. Her tone was all curiosity and innocence.

 

“We’ll make it work,” he chuckled. Felicity’s eyes snapped up to him and she covered her face with her hands.

 

“That was not meant to come out of my mouth,” Felicity mumbled from behind her hands.

 

Oliver smirked and pulled her hands down from her face. He used the power he had to gently push her back onto the bed. “You don’t ever have to apologize for giving my ego a boost,” Oliver said.

 

Felicity gave him a look, but it broke when she threw her head back when two of his fingers pushed into her. Felicity let out a sharp cry and it mixed with Oliver’s groan when he felt how wet she was. It was even worse than the time in the closet and Oliver had thought she was soaking then.

 

“You’re so ready for me aren’t you? I could fuck you right now and I’d slide right in,” Oliver groaned. She was tight around his fingers and every time he tried to pull them out she took him right back in.

 

“Oliver please, please,” Felicity begged.

 

Oliver sucked in a deep breath as he tried to gain some control. “Please what Felicity? Fuck you? Is that what you want?” He asked.

 

When she didn’t answer Oliver added the sensation of his thumb pressings against her clit as he kept thrusting two fingers in. Felicity screamed and her legs began shaking violently at his sides. She opened her mouth but instead of answering nodded her head.

 

Oliver relieved some of the pressure on her clit and began kissing her neck.

 

“I know, I want that too, but I have to be gentle. Just for tonight, your first time, I’ll be gentle. I promise Felicity. After this I’ll take you in every position you can imagine and some you can’t, but for now I have to be gentle so I need some control. So you have to be patient. Can you be patient for me?” Oliver rambles on more for his benefit than hers. He’s about to come all over her like some pre-teen. Felicity just throws her head to the side and bites into the pillow. Oliver takes that as a yes.

 

Oliver works his fingers in and out. In and out. In and out. When he feels she’s getting close he adds the pressure back on her clit and begins rubbing in circles. Felicity screams and the hands that had just relaxed against the bed shoot up to claw at him again.

 

“I can’t take it,” Felicity begs.

 

“I know it feels like you can’t but you can I promise you can. You just need to come for me Felicity. Come for me,” Oliver commands gently.

 

Felicity detonates like a fucking bomb and it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. Her eyes slam shut as her head flies backward and her back arches. Her breasts are right within reach when she does and Oliver can’t help himself. He swipes his tongue against each nipple and then feels another wave of wetness that accompanies them. Oliver smirks and takes his hand from between her legs.

 

As Felicity comes down Oliver licks her cum from his fingers. “As delicious as I remember,” Oliver said.

 

Felicity is still coming back into her body so Oliver keeps himself busy and distracted by putting the condom on. Once he has it rolled over his thick shaft Oliver looks down to Felicity. She finally seems to have some grip on reality.

 

“I have no idea why I waited so long to have that,” Felicity said.

 

Oliver leaned over her and pulled her legs around his hips. “It was worth the wait because you can’t kid yourself into thinking any of the boys you’ve met in your life could do to your body what I can,” Oliver said.

 

Felicity raised her eyebrow, but whatever look she was going for was sabotaged by the drugged out look she had on her face. When Oliver settled between her legs, his length pressed against her cunt, she began to look nervous.

 

“Are you sure?” Oliver asked. The beast in his chest and every voice in his head was screaming at him for even asking.

 

“I’m sure, now stop asking me and just do it,” Felicity said.

 

Oliver snorted. “Why Miss Smoak aren’t you the romantic,” he said.

 

“Sorry, I’m just a little nervous and the wait is killing me,” Felicity said.

 

“You and me both. It’s going to hurt, but if it’s ever more than you can take stop me okay?” Oliver asked.

 

Felicity nodded and closed her eyes a bit. Oliver reached down to make sure she was still wet enough, she was soaking, and then slowly pushed into her. Felicity’s eyes shut tightly and her lips fell into a thin line as he kept pushing. Oliver could tell that the feeling was uncomfortable for her and perhaps a bit painful so he went as slow as he could. Possibly not as slow as he should have though because she was just that tight. The vice grip she had on his dick was almost enough to make him explode right there.

 

Oliver fisted the sheets beside Felicity’s head as she squeezed tighter. “Just relax okay. It’ll hurt less if you relax,” Oliver said.

 

Felicity nodded. “Please Oliver,” she begged. He knew what she was begging for, but a part him was holding back. He was so scared to hurt her.

 

“Oliver, I’m not going to break,” Felicity promised, though her voice sounded hoarse. Oliver gave a nod and as he placed a kiss on her lips thrust into her fully. Felicity let out a cry against his lips and when he pulled away Oliver saw tears pulling in her eyes.

 

“I’m fine, I’m fine I just need a minute,” Felicity said.

 

For that minute Oliver couldn’t even focus on how tight or wonderful she felt. He just watched her face for any sign of distress. He only came back into the moment when Felicity’s legs pressed tighter against him. He looked down at her and saw, even through her watery eyes, her smiling up at him.

 

Oliver began with a slow rhythm. He’d pull out slowly and then push in as slowly, but as deeply as he could. He was so used to hard and fast that he wasn’t sure if he was doing it right, but when Felicity’s nails dug into his back and she screamed he felt his confidence building.

 

They moved like that together. Soft, long pulls like the waves of an ocean. They fit together perfectly and for once Oliver felt himself lost in more than the getting off. He lost himself in her eyes that looked up to him with a trust he didn’t deserve. That closed with a pleasure that he felt in his chest and that widened in disbelief when he hit spots that made her toes curl and her screams echo off the walls.

 

“I think I’m close,” Felicity cried.

 

Oliver knew she was right. By the way she was fluttering around him and digging her nails even deeper in his back she would explode any minute. He wanted to be there with her though. He wanted to find it together this time.

 

“Don’t come yet Felicity, just hold on. I’m almost there,” Oliver said.

 

Felicity looked up to him in desperation but nodded. Oliver’s thrust grew shorter and a bit harsher as he chased his release. He watched Felicity closely to make sure he wasn’t hurting her, but if anything her face shifted into even greater pleasure. Gripping her thighs Oliver kept up his new rhythm and Felicity’s feminine cries urged him.

 

It was building up at the base of his spine and Felicity’s was fluttering tighter against him. “I can’t, I can’t hold on anymore Oliver. I need to, I need to,” Felicity trailed off as she let out a lighter cry.

 

“I know, I’m there too. Come for me Felicity, come for me right. Fucking. Now,” Oliver annunciated the last three words with grunts and matched them with harsh thrusts.

 

He bit down on her shoulder and with a scream she exploded around him. The feeling was enough to push him head first into his orgasm. The pleasure that washed over him was almost too much and Oliver held Felicity against him as he shuddered through it.

 

With limbs weaker than he’d like to admit Oliver fell off of Felicity and to the other side of the bed. Felicity’s sweaty arm came up to cover her eyes as her body continued to shake in the after effects of her orgasm. Oliver felt tempted to stroke her through it, but he worried that might be too much. In a moment her shakings stopped but she didn’t remove her arm from over her eyes.

 

“I’m going to go get rid of the condom, but I’ll be right back,” Oliver promised.

 

Felicity nodded, but still didn’t remove her arm. Oliver tied it off and through it in the trash in the bathroom. When he got a look at himself in the mirror he stopped. He had the dopiest smile on his face and looked like a love sick fool. Shaking his head Oliver went back to the room and after a moment of studying her breathing saw that Felicity had fallen asleep. Instead of feeling annoyance, which he would have at anyone else, Oliver felt happiness and contentment fill him. He made sure to carefully tuck her under the blankets and then joined her. As he wrapped himself around her Oliver identified the feeling in his chest. When he did he realized that they had both had firsts tonight. Felicity had, had her first time and Oliver himself had made love for the first time.


	8. I Like It Rough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get steamy in the hotel room.

If there was a word Felicity could choose to describe how she felt when she woke up it would be satisfied. Like completely and utterly satisfied. She was cocooned in warmness and muscled arms were caging her into a firm chest. The arms around her waist twitched and Felicity looked up to Oliver though she saw he was still asleep.

 

Last night played through her head and Felicity was overcome by heat and a weird wave of shyness. She knows she shouldn’t be shy, not after everything they had done, but she was. In that instant Felicity became very aware of her nakedness. Last night she had barely thought about it because she was busy and then she had fallen asleep.

 

“Oh God I fell asleep,” Felicity said out loud.

 

“Well I did tire you out,” Oliver’s sleep heavy voice said above her.

 

Felicity blushed and buried her head on one of his shoulders. “That is so not sexy. Who falls asleep after sex,” she said desperately.

 

The feeling of satisfaction sat low in her belly as embarrassment hit her harder. Oliver’s hand touched her cheek and pulled her face away from his shoulder. “Felicity you have nothing to be embarrassed about. That was the best night I’ve ever had,” Oliver told her.

 

Doubt filled Felicity and she pulled away from him a bit. “Oliver, you don’t have to lie to me. I know that my first time isn’t going to be perfect, I’ll get better,” Felicity said easily.

 

Oliver grabbed under her chin, firmly, but not harshly. “Felicity, I’m not lying,” he said as he looked her dead in the eye.

 

“Oliver, I didn’t even do anything for you. To pleasure you,” Felicity mumbled. Felicity looked anywhere, but in Oliver’s eyes.

 

Oliver laughed lightly and Felicity hit his chest. “Sorry Felicity, it’s just you don’t get it. Watching your face as you came around my fingers was more pleasurable than any blow job I’ve ever got,” he said.

 

Felicity looked up at him in disbelief, but saw that he was looking at her honestly. A shiver ran down Felicity’s spine at the heat in Oliver’s eyes. It was make heat pool in her belly and in a way that made her more uncomfortable. Felicity cleared her throat and tried to get away from him, but Oliver’s arms tightened around her.

 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Oliver asked her. “I don’t know, but I’m just really naked,” Felicity said.

 

“Mhmm, it’s wonderful,” Oliver said as he kissed down her neck.

 

Felicity arched closer to his lips and a moan came unbidden from her lips. “Yes,” she moaned.

 

Oliver began sucking and laving at the pulse point on her neck and Felicity moved under him. When she did she felt an uncomfortable stretch down there and let out a hiss. Oliver immediately lifted off of her.

 

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” Oliver asked.

 

“No, you didn’t hurt me. I’m just sore,” Felicity said.

 

Oliver nodded, but didn’t press his weight back onto her. “I’m going to get a bath started for you. The warm water will help you relax,” Oliver said.

 

With zero trace of bashfulness Oliver stood up and walked to the bathroom. Felicity’s eyes were glued to his tight butt as he walked in. When felicity could hear the water running she peeled herself off of the bed and slowly wrapped the sheet around her. As she walked to the bathroom Felicity tried to ignore the soreness in her nether regions.

 

When she got in the bathroom she saw Oliver sitting by the tub that was almost full. He was pouring bubbles into the tub and Felicity watched as it filled to the brim. He looked up to her with a smile on his face. It went away when he looked over the sheet covering her.

 

“Why are you not naked anymore?” He asked.

 

Felicity laughed. “I’m not going to just walk around naked Oliver,” Felicity said. Oliver turned his head a bit and smirked. “Why not? You look so good naked,” he said.

 

He slid into the bath and Felicity lifted her eyebrows. “I thought I was taking a bath,” Felicity said. “You are, now get in with me,” he said.

 

Felicity hesitated until a shift of her legs reminded her how sore she was. She waited till the last minute to drop the sheet and then quickly got in. Felicity hissed as the warm water stung a bit, but Oliver slowly pulled her against him.

 

“Sorry, forgot to tell you that it’ll sting a bit,” Oliver apologized. “It’s fine, barely feel it,” Felicity said.

 

As the pain slowly started to ebb away and her nerves fizzled in the water Felicity relaxed back against Oliver. Oliver placed a kiss on her shoulder and Felicity felt the heat pooling in her belly again. When she shivered against him, Felicity felt him begin to harden behind her. Despite being a bit sore Felicity wanted to have an encore of last night. Felicity’s hand started moving up his thigh, but when she got close to his dick he stopped her.

 

“We can’t do anything until you have healed,” Oliver said though he sounded pained.

 

Felicity turned around in his arms and stared at him in disbelief. “Why not? Oliver I want to,” Felicity said.

 

“Felicity I don’t want you to get hurt,” Oliver said as his teeth clenched harder.

 

“Oliver, I’m a big girl and I can make my own decisions. I’m fine and ready to go now,” Felicity insisted.

 

Oliver let out a pained groan and stood. He quickly stepped out of the tub, almost slipping on the tiles, and wrapped a towel around himself. “I’m going to go get us breakfast, you must be starving. Just relax in the bath and I’ll be back soon,” Oliver promised. He placed a kiss on the top of her head and then left the bathroom.

 

Felicity sat back against the tub feeling like a scolded child. Even more so since he had kissed the top of her head. She didn’t understand why he wouldn’t just believe that she was ready to have sex again. Well she knew that he was probably just nervous. He had admitted that he was nervous yesterday, but Felicity would have thought after having sex that would have gone away.

 

The water started to get cold not long after Felicity heard the outside door close. Getting up from the bath, and feeling little to no pain in her nether regions thank you very much Oliver, Felicity wrapped the towel around herself. When she saw the state that her clothes were in she grabbed the robe too.

 

The sound of her phone going off drew Felicity’s attention and when she opened it up she saw she had three missed calls and twenty text messages all from Thea. The first couple were her asking where Felicity was and then if she was okay. Felicity didn’t even finishing reading through the text messages before she called Thea.

 

“Well I hope you’re happy with yourself. Left me crazy with worry so you could get some ass,” Thea said dryly.

 

Felicity squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip. “Thea, I’m so sorry for worrying you. I was not thinking. How long were you worried?” Felicity asked.

 

“Felt like hours, but it was probably only fifteen minutes. Jen told me that you looked sick and Oliver had taken you home. Since I know about your torrid little relationship I took that as Oliver was the one getting taken home,” Thea said salaciously.

 

Felicity blushed and leaned back against the bed. “Okay I deserve that for leaving you worried,” Felicity said.

 

“And because I covered for you with your mom. Just consider it my second birthday present to you. Especially since the birthday party didn’t catch your fancy,” Thea said.

 

“Thea, the party was amazing and I had fun. I was just outside of my comfort zone, but I love you for planning all of that,” Felicity said honestly.

 

“Well you should. Did you see how many birthday presents you got? I forced Roy to pack them up and bring them home. They’re waiting in your living room,” Thea said.

 

“Poor Roy, some of those presents looked heavy,” Felicity said.

 

Thea laughed. “Oh he’ll survive. I’m more worried about you. How are you feeling?” Thea asked softly and slowly.

 

“I’m good, I was a little sore at first, but I’m fine now,” Felicity said.

 

There was a small moment of silence before Thea spoke again. “Good, and Ollie he was good to you right?” Thea asked.

 

Felicity could tell that talking about this was making Thea a bit uncomfortable so she appreciated her asking. “Yes, he was extremely sweet and you know as much as I appreciate you asking we don’t have to talk about this,” Felicity said.

 

Thea let out a sigh of relief. “Thank God, now that we’ve got pass that when are you coming home?” Thea asked.

 

“I don’t know, Oliver’s getting breakfast right now so not any time soon,” Felicity said. “Fine, if your mom asks I’ll just say you’re at the library,” Thea said.

 

“You’re the best,” Felicity replied.

 

“Tell me something I don’t know,” Thea laughed.

 

The sound of the door opening made Felicity jump a bit, but when she saw it was Oliver she calmed. “Oliver just got back, so I’ll let you go,” Felicity said.

 

“Make sure to be safe,” Thea said teasingly.

 

Felicity rolled her eyes and hung up. Oliver smiled at her and sat on the bed. “I got you a change of clothes from the downstairs shops they had. You can change into them whenever you want,” Oliver said as he waved a bag in the air before laying it on the floor.

 

“I thought you liked me naked,” Felicity said. She felt some embarrassment even saying that.

 

“Not when I’m trying to resist bending you over that couch and fucking you,” Oliver stated simply.

 

A wave of heat flew through Felicity’s body and she had to shift around to ease it. Felicity focused on the bag of food in his hands so she didn’t jump him. “So what’s in the bag?” Felicity asked.

 

“I got us some bagels and muffins from a bakery down the street,” Oliver said. He handed her a chocolate muffin and plain bagel before getting up and going to the coffee machine.

 

“Thanks for getting this. Though I wish you would’ve stayed so we could have talked more about an encore of last night,” Felicity said.

 

Oliver froze with the coffee packets in his hands. “Felicity, I don’t want to hurt you,” Oliver said. When he got the coffee machine going he sat back on the bed.

 

“You’re not going to hurt me,” Felicity said before she took a bite of her muffin. Oliver took out his food before answering. “Better to be safe right?” Oliver said.

 

The conversation died off there as they continued to eat their food. Doesn’t mean that Felicity stopped thinking about it. Felicity discreetly watched Oliver as he ate his food. The way that his large fingers wrapped around the muffin and felicity remembered how they had felt inside of her. When he would smile at her when he’d caught her staring and Felicity remembered how his teeth and scraped against her breasts.

 

By the time breakfast was over Felicity was a horny mess. She knew that she should be in more control of herself, but she couldn’t help it. She had been void of any sexual intimacy for eighteen years and now that she’d been with a real man she wanted more.

 

Last night had been beautiful and everything that she had wanted, but now she was pretty sure that she wanted to be fucked instead of cherished. Just thinking it made Felicity feel hot, but also embarrassed.

 

“I think I’m going to go get dressed,” Felicity said, her voice sounding hoarse. Oliver nodded, but didn’t look up from his phone.

 

Felicity quickly grabbed the bag and went into the bathroom. When Felicity looked in the mirror she saw that her cheeks were flushed and her hair was in array because it was drying wet. So first she worked on blow drying her hair and then looked over her clothes. They were beautiful, but Felicity didn’t want to put them on. Felicity wanted to have sex and that’s what she was going to get.

 

Felicity felt confidence filling her as she dropped her robe. She thought over different scenarios that would make Oliver weak at his knees. So much that he wouldn’t be able to resist her. Felicity knew what got him worked up most was jealousy so she decided to pay on that. When she moved to the doors Felicity froze and thought about what she was doing. Nerves were starting to build their way up in her spine, but the pleasure far outweighed it so Felicity whipped the door open.

 

The sound of it didn’t startle Oliver, but caught his attention. When he saw Felicity his mouth fell open a bit.

 

“Felicity what are you doing?” Oliver asked slowly.

 

Felicity took a deep breath. “This is me giving you the chance to take me like you said you would. If you don’t I’m going to go somewhere else to find it because I’m really horny right now. That spa Thea took me to actually isn’t too far from here. That masseuse did have great hands,” Felicity said.

 

Oliver’s eyes turned darker and his lips formed a snarl. When he still didn’t get up Felicity turned her back to him. It couldn’t have been more than three seconds before Oliver was pulling her naked body back against him.

 

“I know what you’re doing,” he growled.

 

“Really and what is that?” Felicity asked as innocently as she could.

 

Oliver growled, spun her around, and then picked her up like she weighed nothing. “You’re trying to make me jealous,” Oliver said. He laid her out on the bed and Felicity almost fist pumped when he took off his shirt.

 

“Nope, I’m just stating a fact. If you get jealous that’s on you,” Felicity said.

 

Oliver narrowed his eyes at her. “Well let me state a fact for you then. You’re mine. Nobody gets to touch you like I do, see you like I do, or even think about you like I do. You’re Mine. I want to hear you say it,” Oliver growled.

 

Felicity was panting and could already feel sweat building on her and desire flaming in her. “Oliver please,” Felicity begged.

 

“Just tell me your mine and then we can have sex,” Oliver said. He began slowly taking off his belt and pants.

 

Felicity sat up on her elbows and began shaking her head. “No Oliver, I don’t want to have sex. I want you to you know,” Felicity said as she lost her nerve.

 

Oliver raised his eyebrows at her. “I know what Felicity?” Oliver asked. “You know how I want it Oliver. I want it hard,” Felicity said quietly.

 

Oliver froze momentarily. “You mean you want me to fuck you,” Oliver said. “Well you have promised to do it several times,” Felicity squeaked.

 

Oliver smirked and got back on top of her. Felicity threw her head back with a moan as his chest brushed up against her nipples. His scars creating a hot friction. “Well I don’t care what you want. You’re not getting anything until I hear that you’re mine,” Oliver said.

 

Felicity was an independent woman and Oliver saying this should drive her crazy. In any other situation it would and it had, but here it made her wetter. Felicity took his face in her hands and planted a firm kiss on his lips. “Oliver I’m yours and if last night didn’t prove that I don’t know what will,” Felicity said.

 

Oliver growled and pulled her legs open and around his waist. “If I were a better man I would stop,” Oliver said in a pained voice.

 

Felicity fought to not roll her eyes. “Oliver get over yourself. You are not taking advantage of me. You’re giving me exactly what I want,” Felicity said. Then she leaned up to kiss him. The kiss soon became hot and Oliver began to grind down on Felicity.

 

The action shot fissions of pleasure all the way up her body. Her toes began to curl and Felicity let out a small cry. As he was rucking against her Oliver’s mouth traveled up her until he reached her breasts. He gave them the same treatment he had last night and like last night Felicity began losing her mind with pleasure.

 

The feeling of his mouth wrapped around her awoke new pleasure inside of Felicity. It made her fast thinking brain stop and fissure out. All she could focus on was the feeling of their bodies pressed together. Which is why she was aware of him sliding down her body.

 

“Oliver what are you doing?” Felicity asked through pants.

 

“I’m going to eat you out until you’re delirious and then when you think you can’t take anymore I’m going to fuck you into this bed,” Oliver growled.

 

Nerves finally outweighed desire when he said this. “Maybe you shouldn’t do that. You don’t have to do that,” Felicity said.

 

Oliver looked up at her from his place at her hipbones. “Felicity believe me when I say the thought of eating you out makes me hard enough to cut stone. So unless you really don’t want me to,” Oliver trailed off.

 

His confidence in that made Felicity’s confidence grow. She nodded and laid back on the bed. When his tongue swiped through Felicity’s folds a scream tore from her lips. His tongue traced over her for a good minute before he began thrusting it into her.

 

Her screams began to rise in pitch when he did. “Yes, yes, yes,” Felicity said in a haze of pleasure.

 

His teeth were added to the mix and when he hit a bundle of nerves Felicity screamed louder. It almost became too much, but when she tried to pull away Oliver took a bruising grip on her hips and pulled her onto his mouth. His tongue immediately got back to work and Felicity screamed again.

 

“It’s too much Oliver. It’s too much,” Felicity cried.

 

Oliver wasn’t listening though, he just held her down and with teeth and tongue drew pleasure from her. Felicity felt goose bumps building on her skin and pleasure building in her stomach. When his teeth scraped against her bundle of nerves Felicity came with a scream. Felicity could barely breathe as the pleasure washed over her. Just as she was coming down three large fingers pushed into her. Her throat was so dry that she barely had it in her to scream so Felicity just gripped her hair as the fingers pushed in and out of her.

 

“I thought you wanted to be fucked Fel-i-city,” Oliver teased.

 

Felicity couldn’t answer and instead thrashed her head side to side against the pillow.

 

“Do you know how delicious you are? I could eat you for days,” Oliver growled. He took his fingers from her and Felicity watched through hazy eyes as licked his fingers clean.

 

Felicity moaned and reached her arms out to him. Oliver crawled up her and when he got close she pulled his face to her. Their tongues meshed together and Felicity could taste herself on him. It was strangely hot.

 

“Oliver please, please,” Felicity cried.

 

Oliver pulled from her and jumped from the bed. Felicity watched as he pulled out a condom and put it on. Felicity again eyed Oliver’s impressive length. She hadn’t seen any before his, but she knew he had to be well endowed. The way he had stretched her last night told her that even more than the sight of him did. Just the thought of it was driving Felicity mad with pleasure. The orgasm he’d given her had barely dimmed her desire for him.

 

“Oliver come back please,’ Felicity begged. Oliver practically pounced on her and Felicity reveled in the strength that now surrounded her.

 

“I’m going to fuck you so hard,” Oliver promised as he brought her legs to his shoulders. Felicity’s eyes rolled back in her head at the pleasure that the stretch brought her. Without any more warning Oliver thrust into her and Felicity screamed. The pleasure far outweighed the pain and it overwhelmed her.

 

“Your pussy is so tight baby. God how did I keep from plowing you last night?” Oliver wondered.

 

“Stop talking about it and do it,” Felicity said.

 

Oliver narrowed his eyes again and pulled all the way out before thrusting in again. The snap of his hips was intense and hot. Again he pulled out till just the tip of him was inside her and then harshly pounded into her. It was everything that Felicity wanted and everything she felt she needed. The bed was squeaking under them under the harshness of Oliver’s thrusts and the sound of their skin slapping together was addicting. Everything he did was addicting.

 

It was rough and fast, but not messy. Yet Oliver was fucking her so hard that her shaking legs couldn’t stay on his shoulders. His heavy grunts were almost animalistic and it made Felicity that much hotter. It was like her body was turning inside out and yet she wanted more.

 

“Harder Oliver, harder, HARDER,” Felicity screamed.

 

“You’re not going to be able to walk tomorrow when I’m done with you,” Oliver promised.

 

He leaned over her to grip the headboard and used it as leverage to fuck her harder. Oliver slowed his movements down, but didn’t increase the intensity. The pleasure however increased dramatically. Felicity felt like she was slowly climbing a roller coaster. Her stomach was sinking, just preparing for the fall, but her skin was tingling from the experience she was having in the moment. Even with the buildup it felt like her orgasm hit her from nowhere. It stole the air from her lungs and all she could do was open her mouth in a silent scream, her hands gripping the pillow underneath her.

 

Oliver continue to thrust into her though it was softer as she was coming down from her orgasm. The aftershocks were intense and Felicity could barely see straight. Oliver’s thumb traced over Felicity’s lips as she panted and as her eye sight came back to her. Oliver slowly pulled out of her and Felicity couldn’t help the whine that left her lips.

 

“That was hotter than I expected and I expected pretty hot,” Felicity panted.

 

Oliver smirked and moved his stroking thumb down to her nipples. “Oh Felicity, we aren’t done yet. Now get up,” Oliver demanded as he stepped up from the bed. He was still impressively hard and seemed to be bursting with energy. Felicity on the other hand couldn’t feel her legs.

 

“Oliver, you’re kidding right. I can’t take anymore,” Felicity said.

 

“Nope, you wanted to be fucked and that’s what you’re getting,” he said. Without any more hesitation Oliver threw Felicity over his shoulder and marched to the couch. Oliver set her down on her feet then turned her around and bent her over.

 

He shoved his foot between her legs and forced her to spread them. “Hold on to that couch tight babe,” Oliver said.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Oliver had good intention when he woke up this morning. He was going to draw a warm bath for Felicity, get her breakfast, and maybe even give her a back rub. He had thought that they could wait a day until they did anything else. Oliver hadn’t had his fill of her, not anywhere near it, but he wanted to be a gentleman. At least as much of a gentleman as he could be. Then over the next couple of days they would slowly easy into it and find their niche. Last night had been everything he wanted, but Oliver knew it could only get better.

 

Those had all been shot to hell when Felicity had walked out naked and talked about some other fucker. Oliver had to bite his tongue to keep from telling her that he would kill any asshole that thought he could touch what was his. Everything seemed to be moving like a dream after that.

 

Felicity had gripped as tightly as she had last night, but today she had been more vocal.

 

When Felicity had begged him, screamed, for harder Oliver thought he was either going to cum instantly or pass out. When she had orgasmed, her mouth open wide and her fist death gripping her pillow, Oliver felt the beast in his chest let lose. Oliver loved that he could make love to Felicity and then turn around and fuck her with animal lust.

 

“Hold onto that couch tight babe,” Oliver instructed before placing a kiss at the bottom of her neck. When Oliver saw that she had done that he gripped her hips and pulled her back onto him.

 

“Oh yes, YES,” Felicity screeched. Oliver knew that Felicity would love this position. The different spots in her that he would be able to hit.

 

“You said that you couldn’t take anymore Felicity. You sure feely so needy and wet for someone who can’t take anymore,” Oliver whispered into her ear. When he whispered those words she shivered and pushed back into him. So she liked the dirty talk.

 

Felicity hung her head as Oliver slowly moved out of her, only going half way in before pulling out. Felicity whined and Oliver sated her by thrusting back in. Oliver kept a slow pace because he wanted her to speak up again. He wanted to hear her beg for him. It was pain with pleasure. They would both get what they wanted. Oliver would get to hear Felicity beg and Felicity would get more dirty talk. He slowed down his pace even more.

 

“Oliver please,” Felicity begged.

 

Oliver smirked as he leaned over her. “Please what Felicity? What do you want?” Oliver asked.

 

Felicity shook her head and tried to push back into him, but Oliver trapped her hips against the couch. “I want you Oliver,” Felicity said.

 

“But how do you want me? Do you want me to relentlessly fuck you? Or do you want me to go soft like last night?” Oliver asked.

 

Felicity’s breath hitched and she began squirming against the couch. “I want to be fucked relentlessly. I want it harder Oliver,” she begged. That was all Oliver needed for his control to snap. He pulled out till just the tip was inside and then he thrust balls deep.

 

His thrusts boarded on brutal as he took her like she wanted. His balls slapped against the round globes of her ass and if Oliver turned his head he could see her breasts swaying violently under the intensity of his thrusts. It was enough to make his knees buckle, but Oliver held strong so he could bring them both to completion. It was harder than he expected though because he’d never had sex like this before. This was perfect. Oliver lifted Felicity’s right leg up so it was on the back of the couch and so he could hit deeper spots inside of her.

 

“Oh, oh, OH YES OLIVER. RIGHT THERE,” Felicity screamed.

 

Part of Oliver felt bad for whoever was beside them, but a greater part of him reveled in it because now at least a few people would know that she was his. The thought stirred his possessive tendencies.

 

“You’re mine,” Oliver said as he jerked her hips back into him. Pulling her off again he repeated the motion.

 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Felicity cried, her voice raising higher in pitch.

 

Oliver didn’t think that Felicity understood how much he meant that. Whether because she was younger or because she was out of her mind with pleasure, but he meant every word. He wanted her to be his in every imaginable way.

 

Oliver could feel Felicity’s legs shaking, her whole body actually, and he wanted to get there with her. He increased the speed of his thrusts and Felicity’s screams increased with it. The sound of her screams mixed with Oliver’s heavy grunt and it got him that much closer to completion, but he needed just a little bit more.

 

“Scream my name Felicity, I want to hear you scream my name when you come,” Oliver growled. “Oliver, Oliver,” Felicity whispered as she got closer.

 

Oliver felt fire burn in him when she only whispered it. His hand went down south as he searched for her clit. When he pressed against it and gave a hard thrust Felicity screamed. “I said scream my name Felicity. Not fucking whisper it,” Oliver growled.

 

“OLIVER,” Felicity screamed as she came around him. Her walls tightened as she tried to milk him for all he was worth. It worked and with three more snaps of his hips he emptied himself in the condom.

 

Felicity slumped against the couch and Oliver used all the strength he had left to pull from her. “I think we may need to wash up again,” Oliver laughed. His chest was heaving from the exertion, but was wide with pride at the sight of Felicity. She was slumped over the couch, sweaty, and looked completely sated.

 

“I can’t move,” Felicity mumbled.

 

“You also said you couldn’t take anymore and looked how well that turned out,” Oliver chuckled.

 

“I say this at the risk of blowing up your ego, but also because I’m so sexted. You are a Sex God,” Felicity said.

 

Oliver’s pride shot through the roof and he stood taller. Felicity looked over her shoulder and rolled her eyes. “And you Felicity, are a goddess. Where did this sex kitten come from? You wouldn’t even let me look at you naked this morning without blushing,” Oliver said.

 

Felicity blushed bright red. “That was before I remembered how good you felt inside of me. I think you may have turned me into a nympho. It’s probably a good thing I have to go to school throughout the day or else I would spend all day in bed with you,” Felicity said.

 

Oliver felt his dick twitch at that. Even after all of that Oliver still wanted her. She was like the blood in his veins. “Don’t say things like that unless you’re prepared to have another encore,” Oliver warned. Felicity blushed and finally stood from the couch.

 

“We probably should get in the shower and clean up. Maybe separately though,” Felicity said. “Now where’s the fun in that,” Oliver said as he pulled her to him.

 

“Us actually getting clean,” Felicity replied.

 

“Fine, you can go first, but this time come out with clothes on will you,” Oliver said teasingly. “Oh don’t worry, I’m done seducing you at least for today,” Felicity replied dryly.

 

Oliver watched as she hurried into the bathroom and as he laid back on the bed he couldn’t help the smile that spread over his face. So maybe his plans for today had been shot down to hell, but he wasn’t mad with how things had turned out. When he heard the water turn on Oliver reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the present he had meant to give to Felicity at the club last night. Nerves that rivaled last nights filled him and he waited patiently.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Felicity ate from the food that Oliver had ordered up before he got in the shower. She was munching on some sweet roll when Oliver came out with his jeans low on his hips. Felicity still felt a swoop of pleasure, but it wasn’t as intense this time.

 

“Control yourself Felicity,” she scolded herself.

 

When she finally got out of her head she saw Oliver leaning against the door way of the bathroom smiling at her. Felicity swallowed the food in her mouth and tilted her head. “Can I help you?” Felicity teased.

 

“Just amazed that you’re so perfect,” Oliver said.

 

Felicity blushed and shook her head. “Oliver, I’m not wearing any make up and I’ve shoving my face full of food,” Felicity stated.

 

Oliver shook his head almost in disbelief. “You are perfect Felicity Smoak,” he said.

 

“And you are sweet, now come over here and eat with me before I take it all,” Felicity said.

 

Oliver moved over to the bed slowly and when he sat down he didn’t look her in the eyes. “Oliver what’s wrong and if you tell me nothing like you did before I’ll hit you,” Felicity said.

 

Oliver shook his head with laughter and took her hands in his. “I want to give you your birthday present, but I want you to know that if you don’t like it that it won’t hurt my feelings,” Oliver said.

 

Felicity felt her excitement sparking and took Oliver’s hands in hers. “Oliver I love whatever you got me,” Felicity said.

 

Oliver didn’t seem sure as he took his hands from hers and reached under his pillow. Oliver handed her two small envelopes and Felicity took them both with raised eyebrows. When she opened the first one and saw that it was a pass to the spa that Thea had taken her to she smiled brightly.

 

“That is what Thea said I should get you so I got it just in case you didn’t like my gift,” Oliver explained.

 

“Well I love this, but I’m sure I’ll love your gift even more,” Felicity replied.

 

When she opened the second envelope it took her a second to realize that it was a flight conformation. When Felicity saw it was from Las Vegas to Starling City her confusion grew.

 

“Look at the name and date on it,” Oliver explained nervously.

 

She did and saw that it was under her grandparents names for the time of her high school graduation tears welled in her eyes. Felicity spent a lot of time at her grandparents’ house growing up after her dad had left and her mom had to get a job. Leaving them behind was the hardest part of her move to Starling when she was thirteen. She hadn’t seen them since her fourteenth birthday party because money was tight for all of them.

 

“I talked to your mom and she mentioned your grandparents in Las Vegas, but by the look on your face this was a mistake,” Oliver said.

 

Felicity shook her head and threw her arms around Oliver. “This is the best gift anyone has ever gotten me. I love it,” Felicity said through her tears.

 

Oliver seemed to relax and a smile came over his face. “You really like it?” He asked.

 

Felicity nodded and kissed him. When she pulled away she leaned her forehead against his. “You are the best boyfriend ever,” Felicity declared.

 

Oliver’s smile brightened and he kissed her again. In the back of her mind Felicity knew that they would have to leave their little hotel room bubble soon and go back to the real world, but for now everything was perfect.


	9. Dangerously Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more smut and a dangerous enemy.

Felicity sat in class Monday morning stuck in between cloud nine and the pits of hell. Yesterday had left Felicity floating on cloud nine. With the sex and Oliver’s thoughtful gift, Felicity had been unsure that anything was real because she was so happy. Since they got home and had to separate because Oliver had some business to attend to Felicity had slowly been floating down. She was frozen in place when she got to open all of her presents. They had ranged from the newest electronics to jewelry to expensive perfume.

 

Since then she had gone from slowly floating down to plummeting. She did have a chance to see Oliver again and now she was sitting through a boring history lesson where her teacher was just droning on.

 

It was her last class that she had to get through today before she could go home. Well not home, but to the Queen’s guest house. Which she would be leaving soon since her mom was back on her feet.

 

“Okay stop thinking depressing thoughts,” Felicity told herself.

 

When the bell rang Felicity was the first out of her seat and out the door. She even beat Thea to her car which was unprecedented. “Eager to get home?” Thea asked dryly when she got to the car.

 

“My class just let out early,” Felicity lied.

 

Thea gave her a side eye, but then just shook her head and smiled. When felicity studied her she saw it was a smile similar to her own. “Something happened with Roy didn’t it?” Felicity gasped.

 

Thea jumped a bit and then smiled. “Maybe while you and Oliver were playing house Roy and I were too,” Thea shrugged.

 

“How did it happen?” Felicity asked.

 

“I was lonely on Sunday while you and Ollie were gone so I made him take me on a walk around the gardens. I said that the flowers were the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen and he said that they were the second most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Then he looked at me in this way and next thing I knew we’re naked in the dirt,” Thea laughed.

 

“Wasn’t that uncomfortable?” Felicity asked.

 

“Well I definitely have some splinters in my ass, but we were so in the moment that I didn’t care. Besides we moved it to my bed after that. Though when Roy heard that Oliver was coming home for business he started acting like a pansy. Saying that we couldn’t do this anymore and begged me not to tell Oliver because Oliver would kill him,” Thea said.

 

“Oliver wouldn’t kill him. Well actually I take that back. I don’t know any brother that likes the idea of his little sister growing up,” Felicity said.

 

Thea nodded but then turned to Felicity with a smirk. “You know now that you and Oliver are doing the dirty you could convince him to be okay with it,” Thea said.

 

Felicity raised her eyebrow and a laugh tore from her lips. “Thea, are you saying you want me to hold sex over Oliver’s head so he’ll be okay with you and Roy having sex?” Felicity asked in disbelief.

 

“Maybe,” Thea laughed.

 

“You’re sick,” Felicity replied through her laughter.

 

“You’re just figuring that out,” Thea said before throwing a wink her way.

 

When they parked in the garage Felicity did her best not to run inside because she knew that Thea would make fun of her. Unfortunately after searching the house Felicity realized that he wasn’t there. She was so disappointed that she wasn’t paying attention and when she rounded the corner she ran into someone.

 

“Oh my gosh I’m so sorry,” Felicity immediately apologized.

 

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” the woman she’d run into said. Her tone was kind but Felicity felt even worse when she saw the woman was holding a little girl.

 

“She’s so adorable,” Felicity cooed.

 

The little girl smiled and buried her head in her mom’s shoulder. “Thank you, Sara got all dressed up to be babysat by her daddy so mommy could go to work and he’s nowhere to be seen,” the woman’s voice became significantly less kind. The woman shook her head and shifted the girl to her other side, “that’s not your problem though. I’m being rude, I’m Lyla and this is my daughter Sara,” Lyla said.

 

“It’s nice to meet you, I’m Felicity,” she said.

 

Lyla’s head tilted back and her eyes brightened a bit. “You’re Felicity, it’s nice to meet you finally. I’ve heard a lot from John about the girl who finally got through to Oliver,” Lyla said.

 

Felicity felt happiness and discomfort fill her. Happy that others noticed that she had got to Oliver, but uncomfortable that others were talking about them. “Your husbands John Diggle. I didn’t realize that he was married and had a daughter,” Felicity said as she smiled at Sara.

 

“We try not broadcast it because of his involvement with Oliver,” Lyla said. Confusion filled Felicity. “Because he’s his bodyguard?” Felicity asked.

 

Lyla narrowed her eyes a bit and then smiled. “Yea, they’re high profile so sometimes it can be dangerous,” Lyla said.

 

Felicity didn’t entirely believe her but she smiled. “Hopefully they can all stay safe,” Felicity said.

 

“Hopefully and I hate to run out on you, but I have to get to work,” Lyla said. The way she cast her eyes at Sara showed her hesitation though.

 

“I can watch her for you. I’m sure that Diggle will be home soon. I know I’m practically a stranger but I can keep her up here with Thea and Raisa,” Felicity said.

 

Lyla tilted her head and then nodded. “Thank you, I would really appreciate it. She loves to be in the kitchen with Raisa,” Lyla said.

 

“Then that’s where we’ll go,” Felicity said with a smile. Lyla handed Sara over to her which, surprisingly was an easy process. Then with one last kiss on Sara’s head Lyla was out the door.

 

“Why don’t we go see what Raisa’s cooking in the kitchen,” Felicity said. Sara smiled widely as they walked into the kitchen.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Oliver’s Monday had been the day from hell. Diggle had called him at the hotel and said that China White had reached out. So unfortunately Oliver had to hurry them home. The rest of Sunday had been spent in his office talking strategy with Diggle. China White had said she wanted to talk peace, but Oliver knew better than to go into enemy territory unprepared.

 

The whole time all he could think about was getting back with Felicity. Which is why he had scheduled his meeting with China White in the morning so he would be home when she got home from school. His plans had crashed and burned as China White kept him waiting for two hours.

 

 

Oliver did his best to remain calm as he didn’t want to lose his cool before the meeting even started. When China White came in decked in leather and blood on her cheek Oliver stood. “Mr. Queen you’re early,” China White said.

 

Diggle threw Oliver his famous, discreet, side eye. “Actually you’re two hours late,” Oliver said icily.

 

China slid a smirk on her face, but when she saw Oliver’s face she turned slowly to the man beside her. “You told me three,” she said.

 

The man stood tall and stoic. “We should not even be meeting with the Bratva they’re,” his words were cut off by the bullet that went through his temple.

 

Oliver was proud that none of his men even flinched. “Sorry for the mess Mr. Queen, but I don’t appreciate people making me look like a fool. I apologize for keeping you waiting,” she said.

 

“No problem, I can appreciate the swiftness in which you acted. You rule with an iron fist,” Oliver said.

 

China White’s eyes filtered over his men. “I can see that you do to. I take that to mean that we can come to an agreement fairly easily,” she said.

 

Oliver tilted his head to the side and sat in the chair across from her. “Let’s hope for both our sakes that you’re right,” Oliver said.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

When Oliver got home he wanted two things. To be balls deep in his girlfriend and then to go to sleep. Long talks of territory and merchandise in addition to being alert to his surroundings for five hours had left Oliver feeling a bit drained. Fortunately all of that worked to his benefit because he was able to come to peaceful ground with China White and the Triad. Unfortunately it didn’t seem like either of the two things he wanted would be happening tonight. Because China White had been so late Oliver was now behind on QC work.

 

Though he wanted to seek out Felicity he knew it would be better if he went to straight to his office. His resolve was tested when he heard Felicity’s laughter coming from the kitchen. His feet immediately took him in that direction and Diggle’s followed when both men heard little Sara’s.

 

When Oliver got inside and saw Felicity with flour on her cheeks and Sara in her arms the stress of the day melted away. Her hair was falling out of her pony tail and her glasses were falling off the slope of her nose but she looked perfect. Seeing Sara in her arms gave Oliver dangerous thoughts about the future and he did his best to temper them.

 

“Sara look who’s home,” Felicity cooed as she turned around so Sara could see her dad. John immediately moved towards them and took Sara from Felicity’s arms.

 

“I just got all of Lyla’s text messages. Thank you for watching her,” Diggle said “No problem, she was wonderful. A warning though, Lyla didn’t seem too happy,” Felicity said. Diggle nodded his head. “I have a feeling I’ll be visiting my friend the couch,” Diggle agreed.

 

Both Felicity and Sara laughed. When her eyes caught his Felicity’s smile widened.

 

Oliver wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her, but they had both agreed it would be good to keep things quiet around the house. Felicity didn’t know how her mom or his parents would feel about them. Oliver could care less about what his parents thought, but he respected her wishes. So he gave her a small nod and went to his office. He worried if he stayed any longer he’d lose his nerve.

 

All he needed to do was busy himself with QC work and so that’s what he did for two hours until Felicity knocked on his door. He knew it either had to be her or Thea but the lightness of it.

 

Which was good because anyone else besides those two he would tell to leave.

 

Felicity snuck into the room and smiled at him. “I missed you today,” she said. She walked to him and Oliver rolled back his chair so she could stand before him.

 

“I missed you too. I just got so busy,” Oliver said apologetically.

 

Felicity looked behind her and down at his desk. “Looks like you’re still busy,” she said. “Yea, but I need a break,” Oliver said.

 

Felicity raised an eyebrow. “What kind of break?” She asked.

 

Oliver growled and gripped her hips so she fell onto his lap. He didn’t waste any time in finding her lips and Felicity moaned lightly against his mouth. Oliver’s dick started to twitch under her and when it did he opened his drawer to find a condom. When he didn’t see any he felt despair hit him. This day couldn’t get any worse.

 

“I don’t have any condoms,” Oliver lamented.

 

“Surely you have some in your room,” Felicity said.

 

“Nope, I checked this morning. I was going to get some more, but I got so busy. I’ll send Diggle out for some,” Oliver said. Felicity leaned in front of the phone so he couldn’t reach it.

 

“No Oliver, he’s with his daughter and that’s so embarrassing. Then he’ll know we’re having sex,” Felicity squealed.

 

Oliver gave her a dry look. “Babe everyone who knows about us knows we’re having sex,” Oliver said.

 

Felicity blushed and buried her face in his shoulder. Oliver chuckled and began to stroke her back. When she met his eyes again they were dark. “Well we don’t need to make it so obvious. Besides we can get a bit creative can’t we,” Felicity said as she slid down his body.

 

When she was on her knees in front of him Oliver froze, but she didn’t and began to lower his zipper. “Felicity what are you doing?” Oliver asked hoarsely.

 

“I’m giving you a blow job. What did you think I’m doing?” Felicity asked teasingly. “You don’t have to do that,” Oliver groaned.

 

“But I want to, besides you’ve done so much for me. I think it’s your turn. You may have to help me though because I only know what I’ve heard girls talk about at school,” she said.

 

She lowered his pants and boxers enough that his half hard dick was in her eyes sight. She gave the tip a kiss and Oliver threw his head back with a groan. Which is why he couldn’t see her hesitation before she licked from the base to the tip. Oliver’s hips jerked involuntarily at the move. His dick began to harden under her ministrations and soon he was raring to go. To the point that it was almost painful.

 

When Felicity stopped Oliver looked down at her desperately. She threw a wink his way and then with her eyes on his took his dick in her mouth. Oliver let out a strangled grunt as her warm mouth went down and her tongue wrapped around. He had to keep a firm grip on the armrest to keep from grabbing her hair and shoving her down. Oliver kept waiting for her gag reflex to kick in, but too late he realized she didn’t have one. He was totally unprepared to hit the back of her throat. A small cry left his lips and Oliver bit his tongue to keep any others from coming out.

 

Oliver tried to control his body, but his hips kept jerking and his hands were twitching with need. Felicity must have noticed because she lifted off of his dick with a kiss to the tip. “Oliver you can put your hands in my hair. Show me how you want it, you won’t hurt me,” she said as she took his hands and put them in her hair.

 

Oliver had to be imagining things or having a dream. This was too good to be true and he was just waiting to wake up. When Felicity’s hot mouth wrapped around him he almost cried. This was very real and he just need to enjoy it.

 

“Let me know if I start to hurt you,” Oliver said. Felicity looked up at him to show her understanding and that’s all Oliver needed.

 

He thrust his dick back into her throat and jerked her head down. The feeling was exquisite and Oliver moaned loudly. He kept up that pace shoving his dick back into her throat as far as it would go and Felicity took it like a pro. She deep throated him like a natural and Oliver praised ever deity for her natural sex skills. After another minute of deep throating Oliver felt himself getting close.

 

“I’m gonna cum babe. You’re going to swallow this load, swallow all of it,” Oliver growled. Felicity moaned at his words and the vibrations set him off. Oliver grunted as he held her head down and shot his load down her throat.

 

Oliver watched as she swallowed it all and wiped her mouth. As she stood Oliver tucked himself back in his pants. Any left-over stress he’d had, had deteriorated. When she sat on his lap Oliver resisted the urge to grind up into her.

 

“I don’t understand why some people don’t like that,” Felicity said as she licked her lips. Oliver’s hands gripped her hips tightly and pulled her against him. Felicity began kissing up his neck and Oliver thrust up into her.

 

“You’re a fucking vixen,” he growled. Oliver began to unbutton her pants, but Felicity took his hand away.

 

“I have a ton of homework and worry that if you touch me without being able to be inside of me I might go crazy. Now you get back to work and tomorrow buy some condoms because I don’t know if I’ll be able to survive another day,” Felicity whispered.

 

With that she sashayed out of the office.

 

Oliver fell back against his chair with a huff. First thing he was doing tomorrow was buying condoms.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Felicity went to bed a horny mess that night. While blowing Oliver had been hot in the end it had been bad because it only turned her on more. She had done her best to stay busy with homework, but when she laid down to go to bed her thoughts and blood ran crazy and hot.

 

Felicity had actually been ecstatic to go to school the next day. She had always loved school, but this was on a different level. She needed this distraction, but it had only worked for a little bit. So when Thea had insisted that they go shopping Felicity had agreed.

 

She knew shopping with Thea would be a huge debacle.

 

An hour in and she knew she was right. Thea was already loaded with two bags full of clothes. “Retail therapy is the therapy for me,” Thea sighed as they moved through the mall.

 

“I would have never guessed,” Felicity laughed.

 

Thea gave a mock scoff of offense and pushed her shoulder into Felicity’s. Felicity broke out in laughter that made her chest feel warm. When Thea took a firm grip on her arm it stopped the feeling. “We have to go in here,” she said as she began to drag Felicity into a high end lingerie store.

 

“Thea is this a good idea?” Felicity asked.

 

Thea threw her a smirk over her shoulder. “Yes, it’s a perfect idea. If I’m going to seduce Roy I need some sexy lingerie. You could use some too,” Thea said, her words dying off as a sales associate got closer.

 

“Miss Queen it’s so great to see you. What can I do for you ladies today?” The older lady asked.

 

“We’re looking for some lingerie,” Thea said dryly. The woman smile and motioned for them to sit on the couches.

 

“Any lingerie style in particular?” she asked.

 

Thea and Felicity sat back against the plush leather couch and Felicity turned to Thea. “I’m a baby doll and silk girl myself,” Thea said. The woman nodded and then turned to Felicity.

 

“Uh I’m not really familiar with lingerie, but the colors green, red, and black are good,” Felicity said. The woman gave her a dry and tired smile.

 

“Well that gives us a lot of options doesn’t it,” she said.

 

When the woman left Thea turned to Felicity with a roll of her eyes. “Snooty older women,” Thea said.

 

“They seem to be abundant in this store. Why are there so many old women in a lingerie store? Who thinks that someone would want to buy lingerie from their grandmother?” Felicity asked.

 

Thea snorted and sat back against the couch. When the sales associate brought the girls their lingerie she had two other women with her to help. Felicity watched with baited from and heightened nerves as they filled her dressing room with fancy, but somewhat slutty clothes. Thea got up and went into her room without a moments hesitation felicity felt like she was moving through mud as she went to her dressing room.

 

When her curtain shut she looked through each of her choices before settling on the one that looked the easiest to put on. It was a red baby doll, but when Felicity put it on it made her feel like a child. Given their age difference Felicity didn’t think making her look like a child would do it for either of them. She quickly shed the baby doll and moved to the first green thing she saw.

 

It took her a while to get it on because it was a corset of some type, but when she did she couldn’t lie. She felt confident and sexy. She chose a pair of silk green cheeky panties, a garter belt, and thigh high green stockings. The next couple of outfits were failures, but the last two came close to the second. A red silk nightie was one and the other a black thong and lace bra set.

 

Despite all the time that she spent in the dressing room Felicity was still done fifteen minutes before Thea. Thea did come out with five times more clothes though. “Is that all you chose?” Thea asked.

 

“Well yea, all I liked, but I’m still deciding. They’re a little pricey,” Felicity whispered.

 

Thea gave her a look and tilted her head. “Felicity, I’m paying for them. I’ll just make Oliver pay me back since these are for him anyways,” Thea said.

 

Felicity gave her a stern look and tucked her arms closer to herself. “Don’t say that so loud,” Felicity hissed.

 

“Come on, no one heard me,” Thea said as they moved to the counter.

 

Felicity still felt a bit nervous. It only grew as they moved out of the store and into the crowds. Felicity kept feeling like someone’s eyes were on her. She checked over her shoulder several times before Thea bumped her arm.

 

“Felicity what’s wrong?’ Thea asked.

 

“Nothing, well nothing really. I just keep feeling like someone’s watching us,” Felicity replied.

 

Thea looked behind them and Felicity watched as her eyes grew minutely wide. Felicity followed her eye path and saw an Asian looking man covered in tattoos. “Felicity stay close to me,” Thea whispered.

 

Felicity’s heart sped up at Thea’s words and her stomach tied in knots. “Thea what’s going on?” Felicity asked as she got closer to Thea.

 

“I’ll explain later just stay close. See that group of people, we’re going to move in the middle of them,” Thea instructed. Felicity followed her lead and did as she said. The group of people gave them a weird look, but they ignored it.

 

“We’re moving onto the next group up there and then after that we’re going to cut in through that store. There’s an exit that a lot of people don’t know about,” Thea said.

 

When they got into the store the girls took off running and didn’t stop until they were inside Thea’s car. “Thea what the hell was that about?” Felicity cried.

 

Thea’s hands were shaking against the wheel and she was constantly looking behind them. “I’ve seen him a couple of times. He’s a low life drug dealer who tries to move his product through QC. I just figured it was better safe than sorry,” Thea said with shaky breaths.

 

“Has he threatened you before?” Felicity asked.

 

Thea shook her head. “Not that I know of, but Ollie and my dad keep a lot from me,” Thea replied.

 

“We have to tell your dad and Oliver about this,” Felicity said. “Believe me I plan to,” Thea said.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Oliver’s hands slammed so hard down against the desk that everything on it shook. “’We’re going after the Triad, peace be damned. I’m going to kill all of them,” Oliver promised.

 

His anger at whoever had followed Thea and Felicity, who had scared them, was unparalleled. He could go out and rip these Triad bitches to shreds for thinking that they could go after the people he cared about most. His whole body felt like it was vibrating with anger. When he had seen how scared both girls looked he wanted to erase it all. He wanted Thea to be protected from this life and he wanted to totally keep Felicity from it.

 

“We’ve got your back man, but let’s think things through first. We can’t shoot first and ask questions later. We have no solid proof it was the Triad who followed them. It could have been one guy who looked to be part of the Triad who was simply trying to pick pocket the girls,” Diggle said.

 

Oliver’s anger was still making his vision red, but he was slowly floating back down. He knew Diggle was right, but he needed some way to rid himself of this anger. “I want you both on Thea’s room tonight. Then tomorrow when we have more information we’ll go after this guy,” Oliver said.

 

Diggle seemed to relax though Roy stiffened a bit. “Yes Captain,” they both said in unison. Oliver nodded and they both left. Oliver gripped his desk and took deep breaths to calm himself down.

 

He needed to work out his anger so he marched up to his room to change then he was going to demand that Felicity come to his room for the night. When he opened his door he saw Felicity sitting on his bed. “Are you alright?” Oliver asked.

 

Felicity nodded but her face was pale. “It happened really fast and I wasn’t sure what was happening,” Felicity said. Oliver took her in his arms and held her tight.

 

“What can I do?” Oliver asked. He felt desperate to make it right because it was all his fault. This was why he couldn’t tell her about the Bratva. It would taint her.

 

“I don’t really know. Nothing I guess. This was enough,” Felicity said as she leaned closer to him.

 

Oliver held her tighter and placed a kiss on her forehead. “I want you to stay in my room tonight,” Oliver said.

 

“Oliver no I’m fine,” Felicity resisted.

 

Oliver’s grip tightened on her. He knew she didn’t understand the gravity of the situation and he wished she could. “Felicity this is not up for discussion. You’re staying in my room with me tonight,” Oliver said.

 

Felicity pulled from his hold and glared at him. “You can’t just tell me what to do Oliver,” Felicity said angrily.

 

Oliver felt his own anger spiking. “I can when it comes to your safety. If you don’t want to do it for yourself then do it for me. I can’t feel this fear all night,” Oliver said. He was doing his best to remain calm, but all he wanted to do was either kill whoever followed her or fuck Felicity until she knew exactly who was in charge.

 

Felicity still looked a bit pissed, but her eyes were getting a bit softer. “Can I think about it?” Felicity asked.

 

Oliver gritted his teeth. “Yes, of course, but just know that if you say no I have the right to throw you over my shoulder and drag you to my room,” Oliver said.

 

Felicity scoffed and rolled her eyes. “You’re a Neanderthal,” Felicity said. By the way she was biting her lip though Oliver knew she liked it. He smirked and pulled her close to him.

 

“You know I went and got condoms today. If you stayed in my room we could have a very eventful night,” Oliver whispered Felicity shivered against him and Oliver pulled her tighter to him. He reveled in the way her breasts pushed against his chests. Her softness a contrast to his rough, hard planes. Felicity tilted her head to the side and smirked up at him.

 

“Well I think we can come to a deal than Mr. Queen. If you promise you’ll take me as hard as you did in the hotel room then I’ll stay in here tonight,” Felicity said.

 

“Oh I’ll give it to you even harder,” Oliver growled. His lips slammed against hers and Felicity’s arms wrapped around his neck.

 

“But we‘ll have to wait till tonight. Wouldn’t want you to wear yourself out,” Felicity teased as she turned around.

 

Oliver growled and slammed her back into him. “I’d be more than happy to give you a preview of tonight. Just so you can be sure it’s what you want,” Oliver said. Felicity shook her head with a smirk and stepped away from Oliver.

 

He watched as she disappeared from his room. He really needed that workout and perhaps a cold shower now.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Felicity wanted to bang her head against the wall when she left Oliver’s room. She wanted him more than anything else, but she needed to walk away. Oliver had got too controlling in that moment and she also had a ton of homework. She knew the minute that she got in bed with Oliver she wouldn’t be able to leave. So she knew she needed to do homework first. She couldn’t just hop on Oliver’s dick and ride it all day like some cheap porn star. Even if she wanted to.

 

So while she wanted to be on her knees with Oliver behind her she sat on her bed and did homework. The only breaks she took in the next two hours was to consider Oliver’s proposition. Even if she didn’t want to admit it she was still pretty scared, the guest home had never seemed so far from the main house. She didn’t want to admit that she was as scared as she was.

 

So if they could joke about sex to distract her and use it as an excuse to sleep in his room she’d take it. So somewhere in between particles and statistics Felicity decided that she would go to Oliver’s room. It didn’t take long to convince her mom that they should go to the main house. Donna wanted to be around more people and the main house was the perfect place to do that. Though it did bring up the topic of moving out.

 

“We’re going to have to leave soon Felicity. I’m all better and Mickey said I could come back to work whenever I was ready. We can get back to our old lives soon enough,” Donna said.

 

Felicity felt her stomach sink a bit but she nodded in understanding. She didn’t expect to be able to free load off of the Queen’s the rest of her life, but she had to admit she’d miss it. Being able to take more than five steps without hitting a wall and being able to be so close to Oliver. Those things she would miss a lot.

 

“We should get all of our stuff moved out this weekend. Though I don’t know what we’re going to do about all your presents. Maybe we can get a storage unit, “Donna said.

 

“It’d had to be pretty big,” Felicity said as she eyed the presents in the living room. “I should have made more rich friends when I was younger,” Donna teased. “Three/fourths of those people weren’t even my friends,” Felicity said.

 

“Hmm well your non-friends have good taste,” Donna said with a smile. Felicity couldn’t disagree with that.

 

When Felicity and Donna got into the main house it was ten. Felicity got her mom set up in a room and then went into the one across the hall. She didn’t plan on sleeping in here, but it was a good place to change into her new lingerie. Felicity went to her first pick the green. Once she had squeezed herself in she wrapped a plush robe around herself and made her way up to Oliver’s room. Felicity had put in her contacts and made sure her hair was style even if she knew she’d be taking them out soon and her hair would be ruined. It served as more distraction from her nerves to be in this outfit. Sure she felt confident, but she’d never dressed sexy before. This was a first.

 

When Felicity got into the room and heard the shower running she dropped her rob and sat on the bed. She tried to find different positions to put herself in. Laying back against her hands, crossing her legs, and laying down. Eventually she just opted for sitting normally as she waited for him to get out.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxx

 

When Oliver got out of the shower and saw Felicity on his bed his tongue felt like a stone. She was relaxed against his bed wearing the hottest outfit he’d ever seen. It was all green. Green corset, green panties, garter belt, and thigh highs. She looked like a vision. Her breasts were pushed up and almost out of the corset and the stocking made her legs look miles long.

 

Oliver didn’t waste any time in dropping his towel and marching to her. “Tell me Mr. Queen. How do you want me?” Felicity asked.

 

All of his blood rushed down south and Oliver shoved Felicity back onto the bed lightly. “Is this what you were getting at the store today?” He asked.

 

Felicity bit her lip and nodded. Oliver growled and then his mouth was on her’s in seconds. “Well as much as I love to see you in this, I love your naked body more,” Oliver said as he tried to unhook her garter belt. His patience was wearing thin, but luckily Felicity pulled Oliver back to her and worked on her garters. The garter belt came off but her stockings and panties stayed on.

 

As their tongues moved against each other his hand trailed down her body and then his fingers were checking her. She was ready for him. Oliver growled and slid his hand into the waist band so he could tear them off of her.

 

“Oliver don’t these are expensive,” Felicity gasped.

 

Oliver shook his head and ripped them off. For all her talk Oliver knew she loved when he did that. “I’ll buy you more pairs. I already told you what would happen if you covered what was mine,” Oliver said as he began to stroke her pussy.

 

Felicity gasped. “It’s been too long and it hasn’t even been that long,” Felicity babbled.

 

“It’s been long enough for me to forget how you taste. I have to remedy that,” Oliver said as he slid down her body. He jerked her hips until her lower half was off of the bed.

 

Felicity’s head fell back as Oliver circled his tongue around her entrance. He added the feeling of his fingers to the mix and kept sucking on her clit. It was driving her insane. She kept trying to lift her hops from the mattress but Oliver kept her pinned down.

 

“Give it to me Oliver, give it to me,” Felicity cried.

 

Oliver smirked against her pussy and just went back to feasting. Soon her hands locked in his hair and Oliver took that as a sign. He began to thrust his tongue in and out of her and when he didn’t get a scream like he wanted he looked up. Felicity was covering her mouth with her hands and her chest was heaving.

 

“Fel-i-ci-ty, what are you doing?” Oliver asked.

 

“Trying not to scream, I don’t want anyone to hear me,” Felicity gasped.

 

“My room is sound proof, my parents had it done after I brought one too many girls home. So I want to hear you scream for me,” Oliver said.

 

“Oh God yes,” Felicity said as she fell back against the bed.

 

Oliver smirked and began eating her out again. Felicity screamed and gripped Oliver’s head again. “Yes, yes, yes. Feels so good, more, more, more,” Felicity babbled and begged.

 

Oliver took her clit between his lips and began to suck. She screamed loudly and Oliver knew she was close. He gave one last swipe at her clit and she fell apart under him. Oliver swallowed all she had to give him and then licked her clean. Her screams were just dying at when Oliver thrust two fingers in her.

 

“OLIVER,” Felicity screamed.

 

Oliver slammed his fingers as hard as he could into her. “You feel how you stretch open for me? Your pussy is perfect,” Oliver said harshly.

 

“It’s too much, too much,” Felicity cried.

 

When she said that Oliver decided to thrust another finger into her. “Take it all Felicity. I’m going to fuck you all night so you have to take this,” Oliver demanded.

 

Felicity shook her head and began gripping the blanket. Oliver smirked and held her down while he thrust into her. She was close, it was escalating quicker than the first because she was so worked up from it. “Look me in my eyes Felicity. I want you to look in my eyes when you come all over my hand,” Oliver demanded.

 

It took her a second, but Felicity was finally able to pry her eyes open. Her eyes were dark and zoned into his as he thrust into her three more times. The eye contact finally broke as Felicity threw her head back and screamed. Oliver stroked her through it and when she finally came down from her high Oliver moved her up the bed.

 

“I want you on top,” Oliver said as he rolled over for a condom. Felicity began taking off her corset as Oliver rolled his condom down his thick shaft. When her firm perky breasts popped out of the top Oliver surged forward and took turns sucking each nipple into his mouth.

 

“No more, Oliver I just need you,” Felicity cried. Oliver nodded and lifted her easily so she was on top of him. Then he laid back and let her do the work.

 

Felicity looked at him with unsure eyes, but then became fiery. She put her legs on either side of Oliver and began to sink down onto Oliver’s dick. Oliver watched as her mouth fell open and as her eyes fluttered in sync with her walls. Oliver tucked his arms behind his head and prepared himself for the show. Felicity stopped once she had all of him in her, but then lifted on her knees and dropped down again. She went higher each time and then started to move faster. Her breasts began to bounce wildly as she fucked herself down onto Oliver.

 

Oliver felt his abs tightening and moans broke from his lips. The feeling of her pussy clenching him was glorious but the sight of her was even better. Her breasts were bouncing, her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes were fluttering. Being able to watch her fuck herself on his dick like it was the only thing she needed in life was like a wet dream.

 

Oliver sat up a bit so he could look at his dick moving out of her, stretching her. “You’re so eager. Look at how your pussy stretches for me like it was made for me,” Oliver growled.

 

Felicity’s rhythm broke when he said this, but she got back to it quickly. When Felicity began to rotate her hips Oliver’s toes dug into the bed and he thrust up into her. When he did that Felicity came down onto him harder. When her cries started to increase and her pace began to get sloppy Oliver knew she was getting close again. He didn’t want to touch her clit though. He wanted her to get off just by bouncing on his dick.

 

“I wish you could see how hot you look bouncing on my dick like this,” Oliver growled.

 

Felicity bit her lip and began to close her eyes. Just as she was coming down Oliver thrust up. Felicity screamed loudly as she came. Felicity fell forward onto Oliver, their sweaty skin sliding together as their tongues moved over each other.

 

“How do you want it now?” Oliver asked through his pants.

 

Felicity looked unsure and so Oliver began to play with her pussy. If he got her deep enough in pleasure she’d lose those nerves. “I want you behind me,” Felicity cried.

 

Oliver smirked and got up. “Then get on your fucking knees for me,” Oliver said. Felicity was slow to do it and Oliver felt himself losing patience. He wanted to be back in her warm pussy and he wanted it now. So Oliver flipped her over and brought her up to her knees. Then, because he couldn’t resist, he gave her a light slap to the ass. Felicity moaned and pushed back into his hand.

 

“I said get on your knees now,” he growled.

 

“Do that again,” Felicity begged. Oliver was surprised, but he wasn’t going to argue. So he gave her another slap to the ass. Oh tonight was going to be fun.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Felicity never thought she’d want someone to spank her, but once Oliver had done it she wanted it again. Her skin was impossibly hot and she wanted Oliver back in her. Oliver didn’t warn her before thrusting violently back into her. Felicity realized that whenever Oliver took her from behind he got a lot rougher. Which meant that this would probably be her favorite position.

 

“Oh I love how tight your pussy is. I could fuck you forever,” Oliver growled. Felicity loved when his voice got all demanding and growly.

 

Felicity’s hands gripped the blanket under her as Oliver jerked her hips so she would pull off his dick and then be pushed back on. All of the sudden he stopped with his hips pressed against her ass. Felicity tried to move, but Oliver held her tightly.

 

“I want you to tell me in detail what you want,” Oliver said. His voice was rough and shaky. “Oliver please move,” Felicity begged.

 

“Not until you tell me what you want,” Oliver said.

 

Felicity let out a cry and tried to swallow her embarrassment. She loved when Oliver talked dirty, he could even get dirtier, but she didn’t know how to do it. She felt embarrassed to. Her pleasure far outweighed the embarrassment though.

 

“I want you to fuck me Oliver. Fuck me till I can’t take it anymore. I want your dick plowing into me without regard. Fuck me as hard as you can,” Felicity cried.

 

While Oliver had stopped thrusting he had been shaking behind her, but when Felicity said this he completely froze. Felicity was going insane with pleasure and now her cheeks were flaming. Just as she was opening her mouth to beg again Oliver knocked her hands out from underneath her so her chest hit the bed. His thrusts were more brutal than they had been in the hotel. Felicity had no idea how he was moving as hard and fast as he was. All she knew was the new position let him hit different points and left her at his mercy.

 

“You want to be fucked without regard? You want me to fuck you like some dirty whore?” he asked. His dirty words sent bursts of pleasure all through her.

 

“Yes, yes, fuck me like some dirty whore,” Felicity begged. It was dirty and wrong, but in the moment it was so good.

 

“Be careful what you ask for Felicity,” Oliver said. Felicity shivered, but continued to shake under his ministrations.

 

Oliver rammed himself into her and each time it took the breath from her. She screamed without pause and soon her voice started to go out. Her throat felt dry and her pussy felt split open with pleasure. Oliver’s thick shaft was stretching her in the best ways. It was driving her closer and closer to the cliff where she would tumble off head first. Each orgasm came faster and faster and Felicity could barely stand it. It was like she just kept being shoved towards orgasm.

 

All Felicity’s thoughts broke and she shook when Oliver hit a spot in her. Oliver continued to hit that spot in her and her whole body shook. It became so much that Felicity tried to get away. It wasn’t consciously, but her body just reacted. Oliver must not have liked that because he jerked her back and gave a hard slap to each cheek. Felicity screamed and pushed back into Oliver.

 

“Where are you going? This is what you wanted, you wanted to be fucked without regard so you’re going to take it. You’re going to take what I give you. This pussy is mine and I’m going to fucking take it like it is. You’re mine,” Oliver grunted.

 

Felicity screamed as he continue to hit that spot inside of her. Everything was coming to a head. His thrusts mixed with the sound of his grunts, their skin slapping together, and the feel of her breasts harshly swaying was too much. Felicity screamed as she came and then slumped forward when Oliver did. He let out a feral growl that almost boarded on a roar as he came and it had more wetness coming from Felicity.

 

Oliver slumped over her his sweaty chest pressed to her back as they both tried their best to catch their breath. “I’m definitely going to have trouble walking tomorrow,” Felicity said.

 

Oliver let out a light snort from above her and then rolled off of her. “Just wait till I’m done with you,” Oliver said.

 

Felicity felt her eyes widen and she looked over to Oliver. “Oliver, we are done. Right?” Felicity asked.

 

Oliver smirked and rolled over on top of her. “Well we’re covered in sweat and cum so unless you want to go to school smelling like sex we should take a shower. Besides I want to see how many rounds you can go tell you really can’t take it anymore,” Oliver said. With that he rolled from the bed with Felicity in his arms.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Turns two more rounds is what she could take. While in the shower Felicity had got on her knees and sucked Oliver off hoping that would tame him. Apparently Felicity had let lose a beast that she couldn’t control. After Felicity had sucked him off Oliver had taken her up against the wall. Then as she was trying to dry off Oliver had bent her over and taken her again. The last round had been slower and had driven Felicity to tears because the pleasure was so intense.

 

After that Oliver and Felicity had fallen asleep in his bed. They had barely landed on the bed before they fell asleep. So when Felicity woke up at three with a dry throat she wasn’t surprised to see that they were a mess of limbs. Luckily Oliver’s arm wasn’t around her or escape would have been impossible. Felicity threw Oliver’s button up shirt on and quietly hurried down the stairs as she buttoned it.

 

She didn’t notice the light on in Oliver’s office when she went down, but as she was going back up it caught her attention. Felicity’s mind told her that it was probably Robert or Moira and going in there in their son’s shirt wouldn’t be a good idea. The other little voice, the one that hated mysteries, told her to go check it out. Felicity took one step towards the stairs and then towards the office. She did this for another minute before she heard something crash in the office. Her curiosity got the better of her and Felicity peeked through the slit of the door. When she didn’t see anyone she opened the door and stepped in.

 

That turned out to be a big mistake. When Felicity stepped into the room the man with the tattoos who had been following her and Thea today stepped out of the corner. Time froze and Felicity felt fear paralyze her. Which meant that the glass cup slid from her hand and shattered on the floor.

 

When it did everything sped up and the man ran at her. Felicity opened her mouth in silent scream as he tackled her to the ground. It was like fear had paralyzed her vocal cords. When the man’s hand wrapped around her throat she got just enough air in to scream for help.

 

The man squeezed tighter and Felicity’s arms flailed as she scraped at his face. The man let out a yelp when Felicity scratched his eye violently. The door to the office flew open and when Felicity turned her head she saw Oliver running at the man. When Oliver tackled the man to the ground and off of Felicity, she gasped for the air that had been withheld from her.

 

Her throat felt tight and her eye sight was fuzzy as she saw Oliver and the other man fighting. They were both throwing and ducking punches, but Oliver seemed to have the upper hand. Heavy footsteps came crashing into the room as Diggle, Roy, and Thea all came in. Diggle and Roy went to helping Oliver while Thea ran to Felicity.

 

“Are you alright?” Thea asked. Felicity was still having trouble breathing so she just nodded.

 

A shout rang out through the room as Oliver and Diggle subdued the other man. “Thea get Felicity out of here,” Oliver growled.

 

Thea was jerking Felicity up and if Felicity didn’t feel so weak she would have fought her. Thea had a death grip on her arm as she took her out of there. Raisa was waiting for them right outside the door and she took both girls into her arms. She led them to Donna’s room and Donna looked to be out of her mind with worry.

 

“Sweetie oh God what happened,” Donna cried as she hugged her.

 

“I, I don’t know,” Felicity said as she began to cry. Donna held her tighter as she cried. The tears made Felicity’s throat hurt so she bit them back.

 

When she pulled from Donna, Thea gave her a blanket to wrap around herself. It was then that Felicity realized she was shaking.

 

“Someone broke in,” Thea said.

 

“It was the same man who was following us today. Thea what the hell is going on?” Felicity asked.

 

Thea looked conflicted but gave her an uneasy smile. “I don’t know, but we’ll figure it out. There are a lot of men that Oliver has hired to protect us,” Thea said.

 

Felicity looked at Thea and knew without a doubt that she was lying. There was something more going on here. Something the Queens did want anyone to know.


	10. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity finds out some hard truths.

Oliver stood outside of Thea’s room listening to her and Felicity talk for a good ten minutes. He couldn’t go in there, not now when he was so angry, but he wanted to make sure that Felicity was alright. When it seemed that she no longer sounded like she was going to break down into tears Oliver headed to the basement.

 

When Oliver got down the stairs he saw the man hang from a beam, covered in blood and sweat. Part of him was satisfied that he was already in pain but the other part regretted that he hadn't been the one to inflict it. Oliver had never wanted to kill anyone so much in his whole life. The image of this man’s hands around Felicity's throat was permanently burned in his eyes and stored in his brain.

 

"He won't talk," Nikoli said as Oliver got close.

 

Oliver clenched his fists and then unclenched them so he could pick up his knife. "No, he just hasn't talked yet," Oliver said.

 

The man's face gave away nothing. That would soon change. "Who sent you?" Oliver asked.

 

He wanted to just jam the knife into his throat but he had to temper himself. This man was not only a threat to Felicity but to the Bratva and that had to be explored.

 

When the man didn't answer Oliver drug the knife down his abdomen, cutting but not too deep. The man’s face tightened, but that was the only show of pain. That wasn’t good enough for Oliver so when the knife inched closer the man’s hips he dug it in deeper. This time the man let out a hiss.

 

“Tell me who you work for and this can be over. If not I promise you I will put you through hell,” Oliver snarled.

 

The man gave a lopsided smirk. When he began to speak in Russian Oliver didn’t show his surprise, but it was felt in the room. Everyone’s was. “Big words from a man who is brought to his knees by some whore. You didn’t even sense me out your window did you? Well I can’t be upset that you didn’t, it got me a free show. How much is the going rate for a girl who screams like that with that tight of a body?” The man asked.

 

Diggle and Roy’s resounding “Dammit” rang out as they jumped in Oliver’s path just before he cut this man open. Oliver didn’t see red, he couldn’t even see at all. He was so consumed by fury that not only had this man seen what was only meant for his eyes, but he had gotten the upper hand on him, that he couldn’t see straight. It was like something had shut down in his brain and all he could process was “kill”. Diggle and Roy almost weren’t enough to hold Oliver back, but the sound of light footsteps on the stairs grounded him.

 

Oliver whipped around, in some irrational fear that it would be Felicity as it would be fitting for the night he’d had, and saw Thea coming down. Her eyes took in the scene with mild horror, but she was determined. “Oliver, Felicity needs you. She needs to know that everything is under control. I know that you want to tear this son of a bitch open, but Felicity is more important. This guy will still be here in thirty minutes,” Thea said. Her voice was shaky, but every word clear.

 

Oliver looked from Thea to the man. He wanted to scream at Thea to leave, that she shouldn’t be down here with this dangerous man, but he knew that wouldn’t help anything. The man was smirking at him, as if knowing Oliver would go running to this girl who “had brought him to his knees” and Thea was looking at him expecting the same thing.

 

Oliver wanted to be with Felicity he wanted to help her, but he didn’t want anyone to think he was weak either. He couldn’t be seen as some whipped American. “Thea, go upstairs,” Oliver said.

 

Thea crossed her arms and opened her mouth, looking ready to go on a rampage. “Thea, I’ll be up in a minute, but right now there’s something I have to do,” Oliver growled.

 

Thea stepped back at the intensity of his tone and nodded meekly. Oliver knew that he would be hearing about that later but it was necessary. When Oliver heard the door slam shut he waited a minute and then took up his knife again.

 

“Let me show you how on my game I am,” Oliver said. The man finally screamed.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Felicity looked at herself in the mirror of the bathroom and at the bruise around her neck. She was feeling a bit better, physically, but mentally she was still a bit shaken. She had felt better when she got in her mom’s arms, but what she needed now was Oliver.

 

Donna had wanted Felicity to stay in her room with her, but Felicity had said that she just needed to get some stuff from her room first. Thea and one of the bodyguards had gone with her.

 

A knock on the door nearly had Felicity jumping out of her skin. Her heart dropped to her stomach until she saw it was Oliver. She let out a sigh of relief and then ran into his arms. Felicity didn’t know if it was the familiar smell of him, his strong muscles banded around her, or just the knowledge that it was him, but Felicity finally felt safe. Weirdly enough that safety made Felicity finally break down. Tears fell hotly down her cheeks and small sobs tore from her lips.

 

“I thought he was going to kill me,” Felicity said. She never wanted to feel this defenseless, but she felt safe being this defenseless with Oliver.

 

“I would never let that happen. No one will never hurt you like that again,” Oliver said fiercely. Felicity held tighter onto Oliver and he picked her up and brought her to the bed in the room. He tried to lay her down, but Felicity resisted. Not only because she had to go back to her mom’s room, but because she wanted some answers.

 

“Oliver who was that and where did you learn to fight like that?” Felicity asked. She hadn’t seen much, but she had seen that Oliver had held his own against this dangerous man.

 

“We don’t know who he is, but we’ll figure that out. I took some boxing classes from my bodyguards after an attack in Russia. I didn’t want to be defenseless while men I’d become friends with took bullets for me,” Oliver said.

 

It sounded like the truth, but Felicity felt like she hadn’t been told that in a while so she didn’t know what to believe. “Why was he in here?” Felicity asked.

 

“Felicity I don’t know, but we’re going to figure it out,” Oliver said.

 

Felicity felt some anger, but she knew she wasn’t going to get anywhere with this. Felicity felt all her energy draining from her and all that was left was the truth. That was something she knew how to do. “I know that it’s over, but I still feel like I can’t breathe,” she said.

 

“What can I do?” Oliver asked.

 

“I want to stay with you, be with you, but my mom needs me back. She wants me near her so she knows I’m safe. So no, there’s nothing you can do right now. All you can do is tell me the truth when you find it out,” Felicity requested.

 

Oliver gave her a soft look and pulled her into another hug. “I’ll let you know as soon as I hear something,” Oliver said.

 

Felicity knew it was a lie, or at least a half truth. She stood from the bed and wiped the tears away. “I should go back to my mom’s room. She has to be worried,” Felicity said.

 

Oliver went to take her in his arms again, but she stood back. “See you tomorrow Oliver,” Felicity said.

 

Oliver looked a bit confused, but nodded. Felicity did her best not to notice the sadness in his eyes as she left the room. She didn’t want to hurt Oliver, but she was sick of the half buried lies and the Queen’s secrets. She did her best to ignore them because she wanted to trust Oliver. Trust that when she got to know him more he would open up to her more too. Felicity was getting tired of waiting though.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

When Oliver got back downstairs the man was tied up still, but now he was passed out. Probably from the pain from Oliver cutting off one of his nuts. Inflicting pain on his enemy wasn’t as pleasant as Oliver remembered, but when all was said and done he couldn’t help but smirk. Any enemy of his that heard this story would think twice before assuming he was whipped. Though by the look in Felicity’s eyes when she left the room that extra time may have cost him.

 

Once the room was fully in his sight Oliver saw his men huddled together whispering. The sound of his footsteps must have let them know he was coming because they looked up. Nikoli and Roy both looked to Diggle.

 

“Oliver there’s something you should see,” Diggle said.

 

“Why don’t you just tell me?” Oliver asked. He felt the tiredness of the time hitting him. “I don’t think you’d believe it unless you saw it,” Diggle replied.

 

Oliver followed Diggle to the man and when Diggle pulled back his shirt he saw what they had been whispering about. It was a tattoo, one that signified he worked under Bratva brother who was higher up, specifically Ray Palmer. Ray had been furious when Oliver was made American Bratva captain. No one else had been surprised since he was Anatoly’s prodigy, but somewhere in his mind Ray had convinced himself he was great enough to change his mind.

 

“Ray sent this man after us?” Oliver snarled. “That’s what it seems like,” Diggle said.

 

Oliver punched the wall beside him. “I’m going to kill that little bitch. Couldn’t even come after me himself he had to send one of his men,” Oliver snapped.

 

“Oliver you know we can’t do that. Anatoly is the only one who makes calls on things like,” “Don’t tell me how things are supposed to be done John. I’m the Captain,” Oliver shouted.

 

Diggle tilted his head back a bit and then nodded. “Yes, Captain,” Diggle replied.

 

Oliver gave him a look before pacing the floor. “Don’t touch our prisoner again until I’ve had a chance to talk to Anatoly,” Oliver commanded. All of his men nodded and then fell in line, even Diggle.

 

Oliver stormed pass them and back up the stairs. When he got into his room he wanted to punch a hole in the wall. This night had started so amazing. He’d had crazy hot sex with his crazy hot girlfriend and then got to cuddle with her in his bed. Now he was going back into his room alone, with her possibly mad at him, and having to call Anatoly and tell him that he couldn’t even keep lower brothers in line. The cell phone in his hand felt like a led weight.

 

The call with Anatoly hadn’t been horrible, but it hadn’t been terribly pleasant. Anatoly didn’t say anything to put the blame on Oliver, but his tone said that he was disappointed. That feeling, of not being totally successful at something he worked so hard for was suffocating. In that moment he was Ollie Queen, the failure, the college drop out. Anatoly had told him not to make a move until he got into town. The because he didn’t trust him to handle it himself was silent, but Oliver felt it in his bones. When he laid down he felt completely exhausted.

 

As he closed his eyes Oliver kept seeing Felicity stepping away from him and the man’s face as he cut him where it mattered most. The former is what haunted him, but the latter was playing in his mind because it was horrific, even if he felt satisfaction from the pain he brought that man. It was a fitful night of sleep for Oliver.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Oliver and Diggle sat in his town car at the air strip a day later and Oliver still felt exhausted. He knew he was only going to get more tired once Anatoly landed. Oliver had never before been anxious or frustrated to see Anatoly, but as the stairs from the plane fell open Oliver felt all of those. There was less hugs and kind words exchanged than last time.

 

“Fill me in on the details of what has happened,” Anatoly commanded. So Oliver did. As he did Anatoly’s face got more and more screwed up in anger.

 

“And you’re sure that he’s one of Ray’s men?” Anatoly asked.

 

“He had Ray’s mark on him and we’ve been running facial recognition software all day. We’re hoping that it’ll soon be taken care of, but our system is very slow,” Oliver said.

 

“Then we find someone who can speed it up,” Anatoly replied.

 

Oliver gritted his teeth in an attempt to bite back his comment. “Of course, we’ll head straight to QC,” Oliver said.

 

Anatoly shook his head. “No, take me to your home. I want to see this man. You and John can go to QC and get one of your employees to help us,” Anatoly said.

 

Oliver and Diggle exchanged a look of tension through the mirror. Anatoly was even angrier than he had been last night.

 

“Yes Pakhan,” Oliver said with a nod.

 

When Oliver got to QC he felt like his head was going to explode. He had sent Diggle to speak to their computer man on the inside because he knew if he did he may end up snapping the little tooth pick in two. He couldn’t handle the man’s smarter than the attitude after being dismissed by Anatoly.

 

He hoped that if he could go and take a breath in his office then perhaps he would feel less like killing anyone who gave him a wrong look. Of course he wasn’t that lucky and his father was waiting for him in his office, sitting in his chair.

 

“Is there something I can help you with dad?” Oliver asked as calmly as he could.

 

Robert smirked. “I just wanted to see if you could confirm what I’ve been hearing. Did Ray Palmer really send a man in to get information on you and did he get farther than the front door?” Robert asked.

 

His tone let Oliver know that he already knew the answers to both those questions. As did the fact that it had happened in his own house. All this passive aggressive pussy footing was not what Oliver needed right now.

 

“Well what’s important is that he didn’t get away with anything important,” Oliver said.

 

Robert stood from Oliver’s chair and strode over to him looking smug. “Except for maybe some of your dignity and respect. I never had Ray Palmer or any other brother stepping out line when I was Captain,” Robert said.

 

Oliver felt anger and impatience crawling up his spine and into his bloodstream. He tightened his fist until he felt like his knuckles were going to pop. “That’s because everyone knew you were only a temporary Captain, no one thought it would be worth it to challenge you. Unlike you, I’m someone these men can prove themselves against. Getting past me is a feat not to be taken lightly. Getting something pas you is something at least three of your mistresses could write a book on,” Oliver replied.

 

Robert’s business man look did slide off of his face it was completely knocked off. Oliver had only seen this level of anger on Robert’s face once in his life. It had been directed at his crying mother and when Oliver had stepped in Robert had raised his hand to him. Only a five year old Thea walking in had stopped Robert. There was no Thea this time, but with Robert knew what was good for him he wouldn’t raise his hand to Oliver. It was Oliver’s turn to smirk now.

 

Robert opened his mouth, but Isabel knocking on the door stopped him. “Mr. Queen your four o’clock is here,” she said.

 

It took Robert a moment to get his business man look back on and when he did he left Oliver’s office without a word. The satisfaction Oliver felt was dimmed by his annoyance. If his father was thinking these thoughts then so were others. Oliver could not have that.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Felicity was mid techno babble when Thea tensed. “Anatoly,” she called out. It sounded equal parts happy and surprised. Felicity looked to her and then the stalky man.

 

“Princess,” the Anatoly man called out. He had a heavy Russian accent and it caught Felicity’s attention immediately.

 

“What are you doing here?” Thea asked.

 

The man’s happy smile fell off and angry lines etched into his face. “I’m here to handle our problem from last night,” he said.

 

The man’s face flashed through her mind and Felicity swallowed, the action painful with her bruising. “Are you a cop?” Felicity asked.

 

Thea closed her eyes and the man turned to her with curious eyes and a smile. “Not exactly. Who would you be?” he asked.

 

“Felicity Smoak, I’m a friend of Thea’s,” Felicity said.

 

Anatoly took her hand in his and placed a kiss on it. “Thea always did have the most beautiful friends,” it was more of a statement than a creepy compliment.

 

“Well this beautiful friend is really busy so we should go. Good luck,” Thea said. “Before you do would you mind telling me where our little friend is?” Anatoly asked.

 

Felicity froze in her place before turning to Thea with wide eyes. “He’s at the police station right Thea?” Felicity asked.

 

Thea closed her eyes again before turning right to Anatoly and totally ignoring Felicity. “He’s down in the training area,” Thea said.

 

Felicity felt her stomach turn into knots and thought for a minute that she may actually be sick. Anatoly smiled at Thea, gave her a hug, and then disappeared. Thea still didn’t turn to her, instead she opted for walking away. Felicity wasn’t letting her get away that easily.

 

“Thea, why is that man down there? Why is he not with the police?” Felicity asked.

 

When Thea didn’t answer her Felicity gripped her arm and turned her around. “Thea what the hell is going on?” Felicity was really getting sick of asking that.

 

“Felicity I can’t answer that question for you and even if I could I’m not sure you’d like the answer,” Thea said.

 

Felicity shook her head, but before she could respond the sound of Moira’s heels coming down the stairs echoed around them. “Thea, I need you to come upstairs and do me a favor,” Moira said.

 

It was a lie, a perfectly timed one and Felicity realized what was happening. She was being iced out. Thea sent her an apologetic look, but then followed her mom up the stairs. Felicity stood at the bottom of the steps for a moment as she tried to process everything.

 

It was like the Queens had changed overnight. While they had never been the warmest and fuzziest people they hadn’t been like this. It was like a police force locking ranks and it pissed Felicity off. She had been attacked last night yet no one was giving her any answers.

 

“Then I’ll just get some for myself,” Felicity thought.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

It took Felicity thirty minutes to find the door to the basement and another five to talk herself into going down. Even as she went down, her new tablet in hand, she was giving herself a pep talk.

 

“Alright Felicity you can do this. All you’re doing is facing the man who choked you last night. A man who looks really dangerous and for some reason the Queen’s decided to lock in their creepy basement. No problem, not scary at all. You’re probably just going to get killed no big deal,” Felicity muttered.

 

By the time she got to the bottom of the stairs Felicity had almost talked herself into a panic attack. It was a good thing that she was so curious and angry. If not she would have turned back around, probably run up the stairs. All those feelings and breath left her when she took in the cold, but nicely furnished basement. There were tables in the middle of the room, weights and other exercise equipment spread out, and guns laying on the tables. Those feelings all came back full force when she saw the man who had attacked her hanging from a beam. He was covered in blood and sweat and the room smelled like pee.

 

This should have been enough to turn Felicity around. It was more than she had expected and more then she should have been able to handle. There was something that kept her there though. Maybe it’s because it was more than she had expected. It was so overwhelming that she couldn’t think straight. All she could do was move closer to him. He looked to be tightly tied up, but Felicity still didn’t get too close. Just close enough to take a picture. The flash startled the man and his eyes caught hers.

 

He smirked. “It’s the Captain’s little whore,” the man sneered.

 

Felicity didn’t know who the hell the Captain was, but this man calling her a whore had Felicity riled up again. “Better a whore than a little bitch and that’s what Oliver made of you when he kicked your ass. Last night, you know after you choked me,” Felicity trailed off with a shake of her head. She had started off so strong, but Felicity wasn’t made to intimidate. Especially when she was so nervous.

 

“Your Oliver is weak, not fit to be Captain,” the man sneered. Felicity felt her confusion growing, but before that got out of hand she ran his face through the FBI’s facial recognition program. She would have to make sure to cover her tracks after this.

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, but if there is one thing Oliver Queen is not its weak. He survived Russia and learning how to be a CEO alone,” Felicity replied.

 

The man laughed and some blood from his mouth flew on her. “You’re aren’t just a whore, but an ignorant whore,” the man scoffed.

 

Felicity opened her mouth to respond but then her tablet beeped. “Anton Schinder. Well if that isn’t the most boring name. Says here that you are on the cops’ radar for petty theft, solicitation, and for suspected ties to the Bratva. What’s the Bratva?” Felicity asked.

 

The man, despite all of his bruising, still glared at her and snorted. “Ask your boyfriend,” he sneered.

 

“It’s the Russian mafia,” Anatoly’s voice rang out from behind her. Felicity whipped around and saw him stepping towards her.

 

“Russian mafia? Then why haven’t we turned him in?” Felicity asked.

 

“Because we in the Russian Mafia like to deal with things internally,” Anatoly said.

 

Felicity knew what he was getting at, but it was so far-fetched that Felicity couldn’t wrap her head around it. She shook her head and closed her eyes as she tried to process what these men were throwing at her. For some reason she couldn’t process anything when she could see the evidence of it all around her.

 

“Oliver hasn’t told you has he?” he asked. Felicity just shook her head and pulled her tablet closer to herself. She suddenly wanted to be anywhere but here. She felt like a defenseless little girl who was way out of her depth and she hated it.

 

“Well you seem like a smart girl. You were able to find out who this man was faster than any of my men. I’m sure you could find out whatever you want to. Just remember Miss Smoak, knowledge like that is as dangerous as it is powerful. Now unless you want a front row seat to this I suggest you head back up to your room,” Anatoly said.

 

The glint in Anatoly’s eyes was enough to send her running up the stairs.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

The door slammed behind Oliver as he got home. His man’s search into their prisoner downstairs had been futile. He hadn’t been able to safely hack into anything that could get them information.

 

Oliver didn’t know if he would ever move out of this state of anger.

 

“You will once you get with Felicity,” he reminded himself. The thought alone made some tension flow out of him. He was so tempted to just go find Felicity and wrap her in his arms.

 

“Oliver boy, how did your search at QC go?” Anatoly asked when Oliver walked pass the kitchen. Oliver walked in and saw he was washing blood from his hands.

 

Oliver looked around in alarm, but didn’t see Felicity. “No luck, but we’ll find proof that he’s one of Ray’s men,” Oliver insisted.

 

“No need,” Anatoly said.

 

Oliver felt indignation finally take over. “There is a need, I can handle this Anatoly. This man may have gotten into my home, but he didn’t escape. And the only reason why Ray sent him is because he knows I’m a threat and anyone else who doesn’t will once I’m done with this man. I appreciate the chain of command in the Bratva, but I don’t want anyone to mistake that for you digging me out of a mess. I can take care of this,” Oliver insisted.

 

Oliver expected Anatoly to glare and then some punishment to follow, but Anatoly began laughing. “Dear boy you’re too hard on yourself. My anger is to Ray for breaking our oath and moving against the man that I’ve chosen to be Captain. Though I will admit I wanted to see how you would handle me coming in and the situation in general,” Anatoly’s inflection changed throughout his response letting Oliver know he’d though about this a lot.

 

“And?” Oliver asked.

 

“And I think that your new girlfriend may have made you a bit soft, but nothing that can’t be fixed. You’re still the man I would choose to be Captain here in America. You respect me enough to bite your tongue, but are strong enough to stand up for yourself,” Anatoly praised him.

 

Some tension rolled off of his shoulders and Oliver sighed. “Thank you Pakhan. I promise we’ll get what we need from him,” Oliver said.

 

“I already did, it just took some extra persuasion from the Pakhan,” Anatoly said.

 

“I could have handled it,” Oliver said though he was stating it more than speaking from anger.

 

“I know, but I wanted to punish the man who came against his own brothers. You’ll forgive me for being selfish and for making a mess,” Anatoly said as he patted Oliver’s back.

 

“What are we going to do with Ray?” Oliver asked. He knew what he wanted to do with the little bastard.

 

“I’m considering our options, but I’ve set up a meeting with him tomorrow. And don’t worry you’ll have a say in his punishment,” Anatoly promised.

 

“Why wait till tomorrow then?” Oliver asked.

 

“Because I fear you have bigger problems to deal with tonight. Now I’m going to go find Raisa and see if I can implore her to make some of my favorite cookies,” Anatoly chuckled. With that he hurried off. When Oliver heard the angry click of boots behind him he realized why.

 

Thea was coming at him, full force, with her angry face on. “Oliver Jonas Queen what is wrong with you?” Thea screeched.

 

“Thea today is really not” “No, I talk and you listen. That is how this is going to go. You know I thought somewhere in my, obliviously delusional, mind that if you were sleeping with Felicity that means you’d told her the truth. The only problem was after everything she seemed so happy and carefree and no one can be happy and carefree after finding out their boyfriend is a Crime Lord.

 

Especially not innocent, kind people like Felicity Smoak. I played dumb though, trying to believe the best because I didn’t want to think you could be cruel enough to sleep with a girl without being honest with her. I’m obviously an idiot for believing,” Thea shouted.

 

“Would you keep your fucking voice down Thea,” Oliver snarled.

 

Thea crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. “Why bother being quiet Oliver? Do you honestly think that Felicity is that clueless? After last night and our run in with Anatoly she knows something is going on and if you don’t tell her before she finds out you will lose her. I will lose her and I don’t think either of us wants that to happen,” Thea said.

 

Oliver felt the stress of the day multiplying and he rubbed a hand down his face as it all crashed on him. “I can’t do that Thea,” Oliver said.

 

“Yes you can you just don’t want to because it puts things out of your control. Guess what Oliver that man coming in here last night snapped whatever control we had over the situation. Even mom knows that,” Thea hissed.

 

“If I tell her I’ll endanger her and possibly drive her away. I can’t risk that Thea,” Oliver snapped.

 

“In case you didn’t see the bruises around her neck she already is endangered Oliver and lying to her will only drive her away faster,” Thea said.

 

“No, I’m protecting her and she’ll understand that,” Oliver fought. “Oliver if you don’t tell her, I will,” Thea said.

 

Oliver glared and let out a snarl. “Don’t threaten me Thea,” Oliver warned.

 

Thea shook her head. “I am not threatening Oliver, I am begging you,” Thea said.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Felicity didn’t want to believe what she was reading on her screens. Deep police records that hinted towards Oliver being a member of a Russian mafia. His time spent in Russia mixed with his connection to Anatoly, a well-known Russian mafia leader, was all they really had, but Felicity had her own hints. The scars on Oliver’s body, the weird men that moved in and out of here, and Oliver’s aversion to Russia all told her what she should have already known. Oliver was involved in a mafia. How high up he went she didn’t know.

 

As Felicity ran through different case files that involved the Bratva she became sick, running to the bathroom to empty her stomach. She began to cry over the toilet as the images ran through her head. The Oliver that she knew, whose hands brought her comfort and pleasure, couldn’t possibly be able to destroy so much with those same hands. He may not be the most openly affectionate man, but he wasn’t a monster. He couldn’t be. If he was then she was a total fool.

 

The man in the basement’s words hit her from each side. They drowned her and suffocated her. The truth behind them still felt fuzzy because Felicity didn’t want to believe them.

 

“You promised that you would never make excuses for a man like mom did,” a little voice in her head said. One that sounded a lot like a younger version of herself. Felicity shook her head and tried to rid herself of that voice. Not only was it speaking harsher truths than she was ready to hear, but it made her feel crazy.

 

“Come on get up Felicity, one man can’t bring you to your knees. You’re not that weak,” Felicity told herself. She wiped her eyes and then her mouth before standing up.

 

She may have been played for a fool, but she wasn’t going to continue to act like one. No one person was going to be allowed to have this kind of power of her. Just as she was stepping out her bathroom and into her room, in the main house, the door opened and Oliver walked in.

 

He stopped in the doorway and took her in. First he seemed worried and then he seemed fearful. Felicity knew how that last one felt. In this moment she was terrified of Oliver.

 

He hurried into the room and shut the door behind him. “Felicity you don’t have to be scared of me,” Oliver said.

 

“Right because who would be scared to be in a room with some mafia enforcer,” Felicity scoffed.

 

Oliver held his hands on to her, but she backed away from him. “I’m not some mafia enforcer Felicity. I’m your boyfriend and a Bratva captain, which is different from an enforcer, I’m a bit higher up,” Oliver said his tone a forced easy.

 

“Do you think this is a joke? That finding this out is funny?” Felicity asked as new tears rolled down her cheeks.

 

“No, I just don’t know what to do Felicity. I never wanted you to find out, at least not like this. I wanted to tell you once we were able to build some more trust and be together longer. That way you when you found out you wouldn’t look at me like you are now, like I’m some killer,” Oliver explained.

 

Felicity scoffed and backed away from him even more. “You wanted to build trust by feeding me lies? That was your plan?” Felicity asked.

 

“So maybe it wasn’t the best plan,” Oliver started.

 

“There shouldn’t have been a plan you should have just been honest. I asked you what happened in Russia and you lied. You lied to me so you could get me in bed and it worked because I am a fool. God I can’t believe I let you touch me with hands that killed others. I thought maybe you could love me, pretty stupid right,” Felicity began to cry harder.

 

Oliver’s face softened and he strode over to her. “Felicity, I do love you. More than I should after only a little bit. You brighten my whole life and you make the hurt go away. I can’t lose you Felicity, please,” Oliver begged.

 

His face was pleading, but Felicity didn’t know what she could believe. “Stop lying to me Oliver,” Felicity said.

 

“I’m not lying,” Oliver shouted.

 

“And how am I supposed to believe you? How can I ever believe you again?” Felicity asked. “We can work at it Felicity, we’ll figure it out,” Oliver said.

 

Felicity laughed bitterly. “Easy to say when you’re not the one that’s been lied to,” Felicity said. “I know Felicity, I know and I plan to earn every ounce of your forgiveness,” Oliver promised.

 

“Only if I’ll let you. Escaping from this all, leaving everything behind sounds pretty good,” Felicity said.

 

Oliver’s face shifted into pure anger. “No, you can’t just run away Felicity. Not from us, especially now,” Oliver snarled.

 

“I can do whatever I want Oliver. I am not one of your men,” Felicity snapped.

 

“Felicity you’re involved with the Bratva now. We can’t allow for loose ends, Anatoly won’t want you out of our sight until you’ve proven your loyalty. I’m so sorry Felicity, I never wanted to trap you like this, but this is where we are now,” Oliver said.

 

As he said that dread filled Felicity’s bones and Anatoly’s words about knowledge filtered her mind. Knowledge was danger.


	11. Heartbreak and Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when Felicity thought the bombshells were done dropping.

Felicity felt like her head was spinning. “What do you mean I can’t leave until I’ve proven my loyalty!? I’m not going to be loyal to a mafia,” Felicity exclaimed.

 

“Would you keep your voice down,” Oliver said.

 

“Why, everyone else in this house seems to know who you are,” Felicity sneered. “Not your mother,” Oliver replied quickly.

 

Felicity felt her insides turn to ice at the thought of her mom being involved in this. “Leave my mother out of this,” Felicity warned.

 

“That is what I am trying to do, it’s what I was trying to do with you too. I didn’t lie to you because I don’t love you or because I don’t trust you but because I wanted to protect you from this,” Oliver said.

 

“You still lied Oliver, at the end of the day you still lied. I don’t care why you did it,” Felicity replied.

 

Oliver looked crestfallen and then he opened his mouth. By the look on his face Felicity knew he was going to make more excuses and she couldn’t take it. “Don’t Oliver, I don’t want to hear any more excuses or any commands from the Bratva Captain who I don’t truly know. I just want you to leave,” Felicity said.

 

Oliver’s face hardened and he stepped away from her. “Fine, but there will have to be men outside of your room,” Oliver said.

 

Felicity didn’t say anything so Oliver stormed from the room. When the door shut Felicity covered her mouth with her hand to hold back the sob. She pulled her hands away and realized she had been shaking, harder than they had been the night before. She had been more scared of Oliver and what he, the parts she didn’t know of him, was capable of. And now knowing that she may be held a prisoner here was terrifying.

 

The room that was once so spacious, bigger than her whole home, felt like it was a closet. Like the walls were moving in on her and falling down on top of her. Felicity’s chest tightened painfully and she did her best to keep breathing through it.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“You didn’t even give me ten minutes to tell her,” Oliver snarled as he stormed into the kitchen.

 

Thea jumped from her place at the island where Raisa and Anatoly were talking. She opened her mouth with a scowl on her face, but closed it as her face went blank. “I haven’t talked to Felicity. Are you telling me that Felicity knows about the Bratva?” Thea asked.

 

“That would be my fault. She was down with our little friend who was throwing hints about the Bratva. I just came out and told her that we were Bratva, at least that I was but she’s a smart girl she was able to put two and two together. She found out who the man was in under five minutes. Which is one of the reasons why I let her into our little secret, she could be a great asset to the Bratva. She could also be a great asset to you Oliver. She makes you weak because you have to hide who you really are from her, but now your relationship can grow,” Anatoly said.

 

Anger and disbelief mixed. Oliver couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Not only had Anatoly told destroyed his relationship and endangered Felicity, but he had done it because he had thought it would help.

 

“Since when have we involved innocent people into our dirty work?” Oliver asked.

 

“Since always Oliver, there is always at least one innocent bystander taken out in every war. But I do not think she is quite the delicate flower you believe her to be. She went down in that basement with a man who had attacked her and she held her own, so perhaps you under estimate her,” Anatoly said.

 

Oliver was growing increasingly more frustrated. “It wasn’t about underestimating her it was about protecting her. Now instead of doing that I have to trap her here,” Oliver said.

 

“Don’t be so dramatic boy. She’ll come around,” Anatoly said. He patted Oliver’s cheek and then walked from the room. Oliver had never wanted to hurt Anatoly before, but in this moment he wanted to rip him a part.

 

Oliver felt like everything was crumpling around him and it was almost too much. These past couple of days had just been too much. A hand on his arms had Oliver tensing, but he looked down and saw Thea staring up at him hopefully.

 

“You don’t think she’ll hate us forever do you?” she asked.

 

“I think it will depend on how the next couple of days goes,” Oliver replied honestly.

 

Thea didn’t seem pleased with his answer, but seemed to also understand. Oliver took her in his arms because despite his pain he knew she was hurting to. Felicity may not be open to his comfort, but at least he could help his sister.

 

“I’m going to figure out a way to make this better Thea,” Oliver promised.

 

And that’s what he did. After a tasteless, Felicity-less, dinner Oliver went to his office and tried to run every scenario over. He didn’t want Felicity to have to be trapped here, to have another reason not to trust him, but his relationship with Felicity had to come second to the lives of his men.

 

Trapping her here wouldn’t put her in any mortal danger, it would actually be safer, so despite what he wanted Oliver had to put Felicity second.

 

None of the scenarios he ran through seemed plausible or like they were something Felicity would be willing to do and with each one he felt himself getting more aggravated. Which is how he found himself on a run at three in the morning. Normally he would go down to work out, but there was still some of the man’s blood covering the floor so Oliver went with fresh air over body fluids.

 

When he got back from his run, an hour later, he found Diggle outside his door. “You’re a hard man to pin down,” Diggle said lightly.

 

“John, I’m exhausted so can we not do this right now?” Oliver asked.

 

Diggle gave him a sympathetic look. “I heard what happened, I just want to make sure you’re oaky,” Diggle said.

 

“She hates me Dig and she has every right to. I lied to her, but God Dig you should have seen the way she looked at me. It was like I was a monster, like she didn’t even know me,” Oliver said as he walked into his room. Diggle followed him at a slower pace.

 

“Well she doesn’t, at least not totally,” Diggle said.

 

Oliver turned a heavy glare on Diggle who held his hands up in surrender. “I’m not blaming you or taking sides Oliver, but I’m just pointing out her perspective. This all is a lot for someone to take in,” Diggle pointed out.

 

“I know that and I understand why she feels the way she does, why she looked at me the way she did. Doesn’t mean it’s any easier,” Oliver said.

 

“I know, and I also know that this will seem a bit better once you have some sleep. I had your assistant cancel your first two meetings tomorrow. You need to sleep this day away and be in the best mental state possible for your meeting with Palmer tomorrow,” Diggle said.

 

Oliver’s first reaction was to fight him on that, but he knew he was right. At this point he was prepared to snap Palmer’s neck as his man had been the straw that had broken the camel’s back. That couldn’t happen though so Oliver nodded his consent and offered Diggle a small smile.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Felicity sat in class the next day with the biggest headache and absolutely zero interest in any of her classes. How could she focus on anything other than the fact that her boyfriend and his family, which included her best friend, were involved in a criminal organization?

 

“Not just involved, but in charge,” she reminded herself. Felicity groaned internally and rested her forehead on her hand.

 

Sleep had evaded her last night. Instead Felicity thought of all the dangerous men that were walking the halls of Queen Manor, of how Oliver had lied to her, and how she was now trapped in the stupid mansion. It had all been so overwhelming that had just drawn a bath and laid there till the water grew cold. Two nights in a row with horrible sleep mixed with everything that had happened in the day in between had left Felicity exhausted.

 

When she had got up this morning she had left for school early, her keepers or bodyguards as Oliver called them had driven her. While being in a car with men who she was eighty percent sure had murdered someone before wasn’t a cake walk Felicity took it over riding with Thea. Her liar of a best friend who Felicity felt only a lesser amount of betrayal from because she hadn’t gotten to a level of intimacy with her that Oliver had. Not that she ever would because Felicity liked men, but it was beside the point because now she’s just rambling to herself.

 

When the bell rang Felicity jumped in her seat and closed her eyes against the pressure it brought to her temples. She was rubbing her temples and trying to balance her books as she walked out of her class. Which is why she didn’t see Thea until she crashed into her.

 

“Felicity, I was looking for you. You weren’t at home today so I got worried, but Raisa told me you’d already gone to school so I just figured I would find you here, which I did. Wow is your babbling contagious,” Thea laughed.

 

Felicity just furrowed her brows. “What do you want Thea?” Felicity asked. She began to walk towards her next class not waiting for Thea, but she kept up with Felicity as best she could.

 

“I want to talk about everything that happened yesterday,” Thea replied.

 

“Here at school? That’s where you want to discuss your family’s darkest secret?” Felicity asked.

 

“No, not here, but I just wanted to make sure that you would actually agree to talk when we get home. You are coming back home right?” Thea asked timidly.

 

Felicity had never seen her like this before, but it didn’t make her feel any less anger towards Thea. “It’s not my home Thea, it’s yours, but I will be coming back. Not exactly like I have a choice anyways,” Felicity said before nodding towards her keepers who were at the end of the hall.

 

“Ollie is doing his best to think of a way out of this for you. He doesn’t want to cause you anymore pain than he already has,” Thea said.

 

Just hearing Oliver’s name made her feel sick. Not just because she was angry at him but because she still felt that twinge of something in her chest when someone said is name. “I have to get to class Thea,” Felicity said before leaving her behind in the sea of students.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

When Felicity got back to Queen Manor she went straight to the guest house. She may not be able to go back home, but she didn’t have to risk seeing Oliver at every corner she turned. Felicity had hopes that if her mom didn’t see her when Thea came home that she would come and find her.

 

So Felicity sat at the island in the kitchen and did her homework. Doing it was as hard as focusing in class had been today. Everything else just seemed so small compared to the truth bombs that had been dropped on her yesterday. Somehow she had made it through Hamlet, the periodic table, and different statistics in two hours. She was sure that it wasn’t her best work, but it was done. For tonight that would just have to do. A part of Felicity felt sick thinking that, but she was just so exhausted. After mentally beating herself up for even thinking that Felicity had nestled herself into the couch and turned on the TV.

 

The first channel Felicity flipped to was reality TV and on a normal day Felicity would have skipped it, but today it was just mindless enough to take her mind off of things. Before she knew what had happened she had fallen asleep. When she woke up it was to one of the Kardashian’s crying. Felicity rubbed her eyes and turned the TV off. After a look around the guest house Felicity realized that her mom still wasn’t there. A moment of panic seized Felicity, but she swallowed it down.

 

“She’s probably just baking with Raisa,” Felicity told herself as she quickly made her way to the main house. In part because she wanted to find her mom, but also because she now felt a tight sense of fear at just walking around Queen Manor.

 

The halls were pretty empty, emptier than Felicity had ever seen them and that had her even more worried. There was no bodyguards following her or marching around. She kept telling herself that there was no way that an emergency would have happened without her knowing. Someone would have come and got her. Though Felicity was finding out that you never really knew anyone so she couldn’t be totally sure of that. Perhaps shew as giving to much credit to Bratva people.

 

By the time Felicity found Donna she had already worked herself into a near panic so when she saw Anatoly’s hand gripping her mom’s arm she snapped.

 

“Get your hands off my mom,” Felicity cried as she shoved Anatoly away. The man looked more than surprised at the action. Donna gasped and stepped in between the two of them.

 

“Felicity stop,” Donna begged. When Felicity looked to her she saw fear in her eyes. That only served to rile her up even more.

 

“Were you threatening my mom? What were you doing?” Felicity asked as she tried to break Donna’s hold on her.

 

“I did nothing of the sort. Donna is an old friend,” Anatoly said.

 

Felicity felt her second wind of energy drain from her. She turned to her mom who looked guilty in addition to being afraid. “How do you know Anatoly?” Felicity asked.

 

“Felicity, we can talk about this later,” Donna pleaded.

 

“Come on Donna, this young lady has been lied to enough. Don’t you think it’s time she learned the truth. If you don’t want to do it I can,” Anatoly said.

 

Donna turned from Felicity and to him. “I can handle this Anatoly,” Donna said. It was with equal measures reverence and fear. In that moment Felicity knew.

 

“You know he’s Bratva, which means you know about the Bratva,” Felicity guessed,

 

Donna nodded her head slowly. “Your father was a Bratva groupie, not quite a part of the brotherhood, but he did odd jobs for them. That’s why he left us, because of the Bratva,” Donna explained.

 

Felicity’s throat began to tighten as tears welled in her eyes. “He left us so he could follow them around on their world tour of murder, drug deals, and human trafficking?” Felicity asked.

 

“No more like he ran away from us. Your father was angry that we had not yet brought him into the brotherhood, so one night when he was doing work for us he took important information and sold it to the highest bidder. Then like the coward he is he ran and left your beautiful mother to deal with the fallout. Luckily she was very persuasive when it came to both of your safety,” Anatoly spoke up.

 

Felicity’s stomach sunk and she turned to her mom and Anatoly with horrified eyes. “Don’t give me that look Felicity, I didn’t sleep with him. I gave Anatoly all the information that your father had, it was enough to catch a lead on him and spare us,” Donna said.

 

“I don’t, I don’t understand,” Felicity said.

 

“I know and I’m so sorry that I never told you. Had I known the Queens were involved with the Bratva I never would have let us come here,” Donna said.

 

“Right because then you could have kept lying to me. You never would have had to explain yourself,” Felicity mused.

 

Donna had tears in her eyes and Anatoly had a smug smirk on his face, on that Felicity wanted to wipe off. Just as she was getting ready to unleash on him Oliver, Diggle, Roy, and Thea came around the corner.

 

“Great, just what we needed,” Felicity said. The group looked confused and she couldn’t blame them. They had just walked into a war zone, totally unprepared.

 

“Ah Oliver my boy, it turns out that Felicity has more connections to the Bratva than we thought. Her father is an errand boy turned traitor to the Bratva. Funny how small a world it is,” Anatoly said.

 

The group’s eyes widened and Oliver looked to felicity, but she refused to meet his eyes. Instead she focused even more on Anatoly. “Funny, right that’s how you would describe it. Well what I find funny is the fact that a leader of the Bratva can be such a gossiping little,” “Felicity,” Donna cut her off harshly.

 

“No mom, he gets a kick out of this out of destroying people’s lives and it’s sick. Is this what the Bratva is? Not only a group of murders and rapist, but broken people whose only enjoyment comes from making people as miserable as them? Is this what my dad was like?” Felicity asked.

 

Donna looked miserable and scared, but it was nothing compared it what Felicity was feeling right now. She could barely look at her own mother. Oliver and Thea lying to her was one thing, but her mom doing it for eleven years. That was almost more than she could take.

 

“You have a fire your father never did. That’s good you’re going to need it,” Anatoly said.

 

Anatoly’s cryptic words only grated on Felicity’s nerves. “I need some air,” she said before storming from the room.

 

The fresh air only made Felicity feel less like passing out. All this information was just too much. Felicity finally understood the saying that when it rains it pours. Finding out about the Queens and her father in one twenty-four hour period had been like being picked up and flung around by a tornado. Even now that she was back on her feet she was still spinning, just waiting for it to come back.

 

Felicity walked without a destination in mind until she saw the gardens. They were well lit so even though it was dark it wasn’t terrifying. When she sat on the bench she felt the emotions that she had shoved down or ignored push to the surface, fight and claw their way to the top so they would be recognized. And despite feeling every single one of them and feeling as if she would choke on them all Felicity didn’t cry. She felt everything, but it was like she had either cried herself out or she was just in too much shock to do anything. So she just sat there on the bench with a blank stare and a whirlwind of emotions ripping through her.

 

“Mind if I sit down?” Oliver’s voice startled Felicity out of her weather system of emotions.

 

“Do I really have a choice, I’ve heard you’re not supposed to say no to a Bratva captain,” Felicity replied.

 

“Well after you telling off Anatoly, the highest ranking Bratva official, I think it’s safe to say that you don’t care much for the chain of command,” Oliver said as he sat down.

 

“Not when said Bratva leader destroys everything I thought I knew,” Felicity snarked.

 

“I honestly have no idea what Anatoly’s getting at and I’m sorry you’ve got hurt,” Oliver said softly.

 

“Yea well everyone seems to be sorry lately, but it doesn’t really mean much,” Felicity said.

 

When Oliver reached for her hand Felicity retracted so violently that she almost fell off the bench. “What are you doing?” Felicity asked.

 

Oliver turned a bit red, but didn’t break eye contact. “I was just trying to comfort you,” he answered.

 

“Well don’t. I don’t want your comfort Oliver, you’re half the reason I’m hurting anyways,” Felicity said.

 

“Then tell me what I have to do to fix this Felicity. I just want to fix everything Felicity,” Oliver pleaded.

 

Felicity stood from the bench. “Not for me though right? You want me to forgive you so everything can be fixed for you. So you don’t have to feel pain, guilt, or loneliness anymore. Because if you were doing it for me you’d let me leave or at the very least give me some damn time to breathe,” Felicity said.

 

Oliver’s eyes fell downcast and he seemed to be struggling internally and in a moment that she might regret later Felicity turned from him. In that minute Felicity had been convinced that he could fight his own battles himself since he seemed to like trying to fight everyone else’s for them too.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Oliver found that sleeping without Felicity was not fun. A couple nights ago when they were abstaining from each other Oliver had been able to hold on because he knew he’d had her soon. This time he couldn’t promise himself that he would have her again so it was hell.

 

Rolling over to feel the cold side of the sheets was like falling off a cliff or tripping up a staircase. At best he had got four hours of sleep. It had been enough for him to function, but not enough to be at his best. Work at QC had been like a weird dream or hallucination. Diggle had to constantly make excuses for him or clear his throat to get Oliver’s attention back onto the subject at hand. He was equal parts relieved and angry when it was done. Only angry because once the work day was done that meant Ray and some of his men were coming to QC to meet with him and Anatoly. Dig had left to get Anatoly, Roy, and Nikoli an hour before the work day was done and in that hour Oliver had merely zoned out and prepared himself.

 

He felt off of his game after all that had happened with Felicity. Though Oliver knew he couldn’t just ignore the power behind the feelings he felt for Felicity he also knew that Anatoly had made a good point. She had made him weak and while he regretted nothing he knew that something had to give. Last night it felt like it had and Oliver could only hope that when Felicity forgave him they could be as they were, but Oliver could keep his Bratva sense about him.

 

When Ray and his lackeys walked into his office, behind Anatoly and Oliver’s men, he felt himself slipping back into his Bratva self. Anyone who walked into the room would be able to feel the icy feeling. Oliver could tell that Ray was on alert, but Oliver knew that wouldn’t help him any. His fate had already been decided.

 

“Captain, Pakhan it’s good to see you both,” Palmer said as he bowed his head a bit.

 

“We only wish it could be under better circumstance,” Anatoly said. Ray’s eyebrows shifted in mock confused concern, but his eyes showed he was ready to strike. Oliver motioned for the men to sit across from him.

 

“I’m not sure what you’re speaking of,” Ray said. Oliver almost gagged at his overly professional tone. This was one reason why Palmer would never be Captain. He was too much of a pansy businessman. While it was a mask Oliver wore it was a role Palmer lived in. He didn’t know how to turn it off and get his hands dirty.

 

“See I think you do which is why I’m going to give you one last chance to confess,” Anatoly said.

 

Oliver still wasn’t sure what Anatoly was going to do with Palmer, but he knew it wasn’t going to be too bloody. If what he was planning was then they wouldn’t be doing it at QC they’d be in a field or Oliver’s basement. Whatever it was it was taking too long for his liking.

 

Oliver watched as Ray considered his options. He even watched as he scouted the exits, which meant that Anatoly caught that too. Hopefully Palmer knew what slim chances he had because although Oliver did want to kill him he didn’t want it to be a bullet in the back. He would want to drag out Palmer’s pain.

 

“Still not sure what you’re talking about Pakhan, but whatever it is I’m sure it’s just a misunderstanding,” Palmer said though his voice was much less confident.

 

“I disagree, see your man, that you sent to get information on your Captain, sang like a canary. He gave up all your plans, proving Oliver’s weakness or blackmailing him if it came to it, so you could be instated as Captain. Do you really think that’s how it works? That if you get some dirt on a Captain that he’ll flip and give you the position? Do you underestimate your Captain that much or your Pakhan who put him in his place of power?” Anatoly asked, his voice dangerously low.

 

Palmer shifted in his seat and cleared his throat. His men looked even more nervous than he did. “No Pakhan of course not, I have the utmost respect for you. I do not know what I was thinking,” Palmer said.

 

All the men knew what he had been thinking, but was refusing to say. He didn’t believe Oliver deserved to be Captain, but saying that would be challenging the Pakhan and even Palmer isn’t that stupid.

 

“You would turn on your brothers so quickly or a reason so small you can’t even remember?” Anatoly snarled.

 

“Perhaps a trip up to Russia, to the heart of the Bratva will remind him,” Oliver spoke up.

 

“You want to send one of your men who rebelled against you to Russia?” Anatoly asked. It was a challenge to Oliver’s judgement, but Oliver saw it from a mile away.

 

“Well if Ray thinks he would be a better Captain then put him through the regiment you put me through. If he survives then he can come back and fight me for it,” Oliver said.

 

Palmer looked like he was ready to piss himself. Anatoly’s eyes brightened as he realized what Oliver was getting at. Both men knew that Palmer wouldn’t survive the training that he himself had gone through. This gave both men a win. If Palmer died then Oliver would get the satisfaction of knowing he had a hand in it and if he didn’t than Anatoly would get a new and improved soldier.

 

“I can respect your decision as it was your home he broke into. I leave tomorrow at five, you’ll be at the airstrip thirty minutes before then,” Anatoly commanded Ray.

 

“I have a company here in America. I can’t just leave,” Ray said.

 

“If you don’t leave it or this little vacation then you’ll be leaving it for a more permanent time. I expect you to figure it out,” Anatoly said. “What about my men?” Ray asked.

 

“Well they were always my men Ray, they were just under your care. I’m sure we’ll find something for them to do,” Oliver spoke down to Palmer. He could see the heat in Palmer’s eyes when he did. There was a temper buried in there somewhere, but it was hidden too deep in the soft under belly of his upbringing.

 

When he opened his mouth again Anatoly held his hand up to stop him. “You should consider yourself lucky that this is your punishment. Now stop bitching and figure it out. Boys, you can show our guests out,” Anatoly said to Roy and Nikoli. Both men nodded and escorted Ray and his men from the room.

 

“Have to admit that was a bit anti-climactic,” Diggle said as they waited for an elevator. Oliver looked back to Anatoly who was away from them, taking a call.

 

“If it were just up to me I would kill the bastard, but Anatoly has to be mindful of those who are loyal to Palmer. We have enough enemies as it is we don’t need to add our own men to the list,” Oliver said.

 

“Still, I think you should have at least punched him,” Diggle whispered when Anatoly began walking towards them.

 

“You and me both,” Oliver snorted as they all stepped into the elevator.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

If there were any way to describe Oliver’s time at home after his meeting with Palmer it would be shock. He had been doing his best to keep his mind off of Felicity, even spending time with Roy, Diggle, and Thea. They had all been on their way downstairs for dinner when they had caught sight of Felicity ready to attack Anatoly and Donna standing there helpless.

 

When Anatoly had told Oliver about Felicity’s father he had, had to work to keep his mouth from falling open. Oliver had been able to tell that Felicity’s father was not in the picture, but he had never asked what had happened. To learn that he had been an errand boy, as Anatoly called him, for the Bratva was like some sick universal joke. Oliver had been working so hard to keep Felicity from the bloody hands of the Bratva, but it turns out she’d been in it the whole time. Even if she hadn’t known it.

 

For some reason this revelation had ended up making Oliver feel like everything was going to be alright. He was now in good company with her mother when it came to people who lied to her. He didn’t know if he hoped she’d be angrier at her mom or if the revelation would make her judge on a curve, but both had been shot down pretty quickly. Felicity had been very clear that she was still pissed at him and that those feelings weren’t going away because she’d been hurt by someone else. When she’d accused him of coming to her to ease his own pain Oliver had been hurt, but then guilty. She was right.

 

Although Oliver wanted to be there for Felicity and consciously wanted to help her, subconsciously it was his own pain that was driving him. He hoped that if she forgave him she might feel better and be able to move on, but he knew that if that happened he would be able to. All his pain would go away because if she forgave him then he would have her. The realization made him feel like even more of an ass and that or once he needed to stop focusing on himself. Especially if he wanted this relationship to get back on track.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“I just don’t understand why you never told me. I spent years thinking that the reason dad left was me and you knew that. You could have made that all go away if you had just told me the truth,” Felicity said over her bowl of mint chip.

 

Felicity had gone to sleep that night in the guest house without a word to her mom, but the next morning Donna had locked her in and refused to let her leave until they talked things out. Felicity had held strong for three hours, locking herself in her room, but then she had heard her mom crying and she had broken down. Now they were sitting face to face on the couch eating ice cream. It was both Smoak women’s go to comfort food.

 

“I thought I was protecting you Felicity. We were lucky to get away from the Bratva as easily as we did,” Donna said.

 

Felicity shook her head and dropped her spoon in her bowl with a clank. “I’m getting really sick of people thinking they need to protect me,” Felicity said.

 

“Sweetie you just don’t think you need it because you don’t know the Bratva,” Donna replied.

 

“Yea well it turns out I don’t know a lot of things and the things I thought I did were a lie. Like our relationship, I didn’t realize you and I ever lied to each other and here we are talking about how almost my whole life has been a lie,” Felicity scoffed.

 

“Oh Felicity, I’m so sorry,” Donna apologized.

 

“Why does everyone keep saying that like it fixes everything? They are just words, they mean nothing when it comes to the shit storm my life as become,” Felicity said angrily.

 

“Because we don’t know what else to say. There’s no easy way to make up to someone for lying to them because you’ve broken that trust,” Donna said.

 

“Well then just stop saying it. Don’t use it as a place holder because you don’t know what to say or do,” Felicity said.

 

“Alright,” Donna’s voice was defeated and Felicity felt her insides turn with guilt.

 

“Mom I’m being too hard on you. I’m just taking everything out on you because the thought of talking to Oliver makes me sick,” Felicity said.

 

“It’s okay, I deserve it. I lied to you for a long time. Maybe if I hadn’t we’d be more aware and we wouldn’t be trapped in this multi- billion dollar estate,” Donna said her tone teasing though her words were fairly solemn.

 

“I’ve been working on a way to get us out of here,” Felicity said. And she had. Ever since last night when she couldn’t sleep it was all Felicity had thought about. Though the information about her father had knocked half of the life out of her it had also opened up many opportunities.

 

“Felicity don’t do anything stupid. We’re not going to run and we’re not going to the police,” Donna commanded.

 

“I know, as much as I hate it, I know. I have a plan that doesn’t involve either of those. I just need you to trust it and to trust me,” Felicity said.

 

Donna looked hesitant, but Felicity knew she was just as desperate. “Tell me what you have planned,” Donna commanded. So Felicity did. Donna was anxious and against it in the beginning but as Felicity went on she saw her relax. She slowly began to see the bright side to the plan and Felicity could only hope Anatoly did too.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

The doors looked so much bigger than they had when Felicity had gone to Oliver’s office to seduce him. Then they had seemed inviting and even seductive, but now they were cold and intimidating. Felicity took a deep breath and knocked on the door three times. Oliver’s familiar come in had her pausing.

 

She had thought that he would be at work and not with Anatoly, but of course she wasn’t that lucky. Felicity built up as much confidence as she could before turning the door knob. Both men looked equally surprised to see her walking in.

 

“Felicity I didn’t realize you were here,” Oliver said as his eyes cast behind her to the clock. “I could say the same thing to you. I actually came to speak to Anatoly though,” Felicity said.

 

Anatoly suddenly became interested and Felicity had his full attention. The full attention of the leader of a mafia, no big deal. “Oliver made it clear to me that I wasn’t welcome to leave until I could prove myself loyal to the Bratva,” Felicity said. She was going to continue until Oliver interrupted her.

 

“Felicity it’s fine. I’ll figure something out or Anatoly and I will, you don’t need to worry,” Oliver said.

 

Felicity rolled her eyes. “I don’t need you to protect me Oliver I thought you would have learned that by now and anyways I wasn’t talking to you. I was talking to your Pakhan,” Felicity said.

 

Oliver’s head reared back in surprise and Anatoly’s laughter filled the room. “She’s a spitfire this one. What did you want to barter for your freedom?” Anatoly asked.

 

Felicity swallowed around the lump in her throat. “My father’s, freedom that is. If I help you find him I want my mother and me to be left alone. We won’t say anything about the Bratva and in return the Bratva’s chokehold will disappear,” Felicity said.

 

Anatoly leaned back and eyed her carefully. Felicity stood ram rod straight and did her best not to fidget under his gaze. “What makes you think your father is worth it to me?” Anatoly asked.

 

“I don’t, at least not for sure, but there was a look in your eye when you spoke of him last night. One that tells me that he’s of more worth to you then keeping a close eye on one of your Captain’s whores,” Felicity said.

 

Oliver face morphed into anger in the corner of her eye, but she ignored him. This had nothing to do with him. This was about protecting her and her mom from a dangerous mafia. Anatoly’s face became stoic and hard as he nodded his head.

 

“And you would be right about that. If you can find your father and bring him to us then you can have your freedom, but until then you’ll stay here with the Queens. I trust your loyalty to the mission, but not entirely to the Bratva,” Anatoly bartered.

 

Felicity looked to Oliver and considered if the pain of seeing him every day was worth it. “It’s a deal,” Felicity said.

 

Anatoly smiled and Oliver leaned back in his chair with a worried look on his face. “Welcome to the team,” Anatoly laughed.


	12. Mending Fences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fences are mended and moves are made.

“Felicity wait up. Felicity,” Oliver called after her.

 

Felicity groaned and paused her pursuit back to her room. Oliver was jogging to catch up with her, he had been since she exited the main house, but Felicity had been mostly ignoring him. “What Oliver?” Felicity asked.

 

“What are you doing? Joining forces with the Bratva?” Oliver asked. Oliver looked winded and wide eyed. It was a look she had never seen on him before.

 

“I’m confused Oliver because not only are you Bratva, but you are the one told me that I needed to prove my loyalty to the Bratva. This is me getting as close to that as I can,” Felicity replied.

 

Oliver opened his mouth and then snapped it shut. “I thought it was going to be different, I’ve tried to make it different,” Oliver said.

 

Felicity crossed her arms over her chest and planted her feet firmly on the stone path. “You thought you were going to be able to come in and save me or that I would have to prove my loyalty to the Bratva by falling back with you,” Felicity mused.

 

Oliver shifted uncomfortably. “It was the safest option,” Oliver said.

 

“Yea maybe, but that doesn’t mean it was the best. Especially not when the thought of being near you make my chest hurt,” Felicity said.

 

Oliver’s face fell. “Because you hate me,” Oliver said.

 

“No, because you hurt me and because of the fact that despite that and despite you being a killer I don’t hate you. I should, I should hate you for how you’ve hurt me, but I don’t and I hate myself for that. And that, in addition to the pain, is why I need space because I worry that if we get close I’ll fall back to you. I don’t want to fall back to you that easily, I don’t want to be that weak,” Felicity said.

 

Felicity saw Oliver fighting to keep a smile off of her face and that only annoyed her. With a huff she turned her back towards him and finished her march back into the guest house where Donna was nervously pacing the floor.

 

“What happened? What did Anatoly say?” Donna asked. “He agreed to my plan,” Felicity said.

 

Donna let out a sigh of relief, but then became worried again. “Are you sure this is the smartest idea. What if you find your father and they want to hurt him or they still decide to not let you go,” Donna said.

 

“Mom, this is our best option. Anatoly promised me that if I found dad, if I found Noah, then he would let us leave. Then we can truly leave all of this behind. And if they get dad and want to hurt him then that’s up to them. I barely know the man and the little I do know about him isn’t good,” Felicity said. Saying it left a bitter taste in her mouth, but it stopped there. Felicity didn’t want to hurt anyone, but she didn’t think she would lose any sleep over this.

 

“So you’ll be fine with just leaving the Bratva behind because that includes Oliver,” Donna said.

 

Felicity stiffened and felt her limbs become heavy. She tried to relax her spine and breathe normal again. “I’ll be sadder about leaving Thea, she’s been my first friend, but Oliver doesn’t really come to mind,” Felicity lied.

 

“Felicity, weren’t you just upset at me for lying to you?” Donna asked.

 

Felicity thought of all the things she could say, but none of it seemed good enough. Donna sighed and gave Felicity a look. Felicity tried to get away from it by sitting on the couch. Donna just followed her.

 

“Felicity I saw you that night in Oliver’s shirt,” Donna said.

 

Felicity closed her eyes and felt her cheeks flush a bit. “I didn’t know how to tell you. I thought you would be upset that I was with an older man, not that he’s that much older than me and nothing happened until I was eighteen. Guess it doesn’t matter now because we’re done,” Felicity said with a shake of her head.

 

“I saw the way Oliver looked at you in the hallway last night Felicity, I don’t think I have anything to be worried about when it comes to his feelings. Why are you done though? Is it because he lied to you?” Donna asked.

 

This was quickly becoming an uncomfortable situation. Felicity didn’t necessarily want to talk to her mom about the man she had been sleeping with, possibly in love with. She wanted even less to think about the reasons why she wouldn’t be with him anymore.

 

Not only did it hurt, but every time she thought about it today some part of her mind pushed her to forgive him.

 

“Yes, kind of. I mean I can’t hate him for lying because I see how his reasons made sense to him, but I can be hurt. Being hurt isn’t enough to end what we had I guess, but it’s more what he lied about. He’s a Bratva captain, which means that he’s a killer and a bad man,” Felicity said.

 

Donna tilted her head to the side. “Just because he’s dangerous doesn’t mean he’s a bad man Felicity. I’m not saying I want us in this Bratva life, but I saw my little girl happier than she ever has been and so don’t discount Oliver just because he’s a Bratva captain,” Donna said.

 

Felicity leaned forward and put her head in her hands. “I’m so confused right now,” Felicity said.

 

“I know, but I’m speaking to you as your mother and also as the woman who loved a Bratva man. What they do isn’t black and white. There are some evil men in their ranks, but there are also

 

some good ones. Just don’t push Oliver away until you know which one he is,” Donna said. Just when Felicity thought she was getting her head on straight.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

At this point Oliver didn’t know how to feel. He was worried that Felicity would be involved in the Bratva, but he was excited that she didn’t totally hate him. The two feelings rivaled each other and left Oliver torn.

 

He had never expected Anatoly to actually agree to Felicity’s deal. He still was a bit wary of it. Oliver didn’t think that some Bratva tag along was of the same worth as Felicity proving her loyalty to the Bratva. Sure Felicity’s dad had betrayed the Bratva, but was his life really equal in worth to the gamble they were taking with Felicity’s loyalty?

 

Oliver shook the thoughts and concerns from his head. After all that had happened he should just take some relief where he could get it. Now he didn’t have to worry about making a decision for Felicity that would anger her even more. Although he surmised that any decision he made would anger her on the bases alone that he was making a decision for her.

 

“Oliver my boy, don’t look so depressed. Everything has worked out for the best,” Anatoly said as he got out of the car.

 

Oliver shut the door that he had been holding for Anatoly and forced a smile on his face. “I know, everything has just been in such chaos lately that for it to be calm feels strange,” Oliver lied.

 

Anatoly must have known he was lying because he gave his trademark smirk. “Oliver, I will handle Ray and make sure that he learns his lesson. You just worry about keeping that little spitfire in line. We could greatly use her technology skills and you could use a strong woman like her at your side. There is no room for a lone gunmen with no link to the cause though,” Anatoly said.

 

There it was, the subtle threat or warning that Oliver had been waiting for. Though Anatoly seemed to welcome Felicity’s idea with open arms and mind he was definitely wary of her.

 

“Yes sir,” Oliver said with a nod.

 

Anatoly returned it with one of his own before shaking Oliver’s hand and getting on the jet. Oliver had never ever been so happy to see Anatoly leave. Now he felt like he had more power and he was just glad that Anatoly couldn’t raise anymore hell between him and Felicity.

 

“Talk around the house is that Felicity bargained with Anatoly and got what she wanted,” Diggle said when Oliver got back in the car.

 

“You mean the door guards told everyone,” Oliver replied.

 

“Don’t blame them Oliver, its big news. One night the rug is ripped out from under Felicity and the next morning she’s facing down the Pakhan of the Bratva. I think a lot of us underestimated her,” Diggle said.

 

“I sure as hell did,” Oliver replied.

 

Diggle let out and chuckle and looked at him through the rearview mirror. “You get to speak to her at all lately?” he asked.

 

Oliver unbuttoned his suit coat so he could relax. “After she stood up to Anatoly. She may have admitted to still having feelings for me, which is nice. I just don’t want to screw anything up now that I know I have a small chance,” Oliver sighed.

 

“Well just do everything opposite of what you did before,” Diggle said easily.

 

Oliver’s mind immediately flashed to Felicity on her knees, screaming as he rammed into her. “Could advice, but maybe I won’t do everything different,” Oliver said.

 

Diggle looked to him with confused eyes, but when he noticed Oliver’s salacious smirk he chuckled and shook his head. “I don’t want to know,” Diggle said.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Felicity was folding her clothes when a knock came at the door. She was sure it was Raisa telling her to put down those clothes as she was a guest, it had happened before. So she opened it without thought or care. When she saw that it was Thea she regretted it just a little bit.

 

“Hey I was wondering if we could talk?” Thea asked.

 

Felicity didn’t really want to, she didn’t want to drag everything up right when it was feeling like it was under control, but she knew that wasn’t fair. Felicity had allowed Oliver to wear her down and say his piece the least she could do is let Thea do the same.

 

“Yea, come in,” Felicity said as she stepped aside.

 

Thea looked relieved and quickly sat on Felicity’s bed. “Thanks, so how are you holding up after everything?” Thea asked.

 

Felicity sighed. “I’m fine Thea, but is that really what you want to talk about?” Felicity asked.

 

Thea looked a little hurt. “Not entirely, but I do want to make sure that you’re alright. Just because you’re angry at me doesn’t mean we’re not friends and I don’t care about you,” Thea said a bit fiercely.

 

That made Felicity feel a bit guilty. Sure nearly everyone important in her life had lied to her, but that didn’t mean she could be a total douche. Maybe a small one, but not the level she was at right now. She just felt so angry.

 

“Sorry, you’re right. I’m doing as fine as I can be. It just seems like everything I knew was a lie. My dad left because he didn’t have enough room in his heart for us, my mom was always honest, you’re my best friend, and Oliver cares about me. After all the lies I’m just not sure if any of those are true and it sucks, a lot,” Felicity said. To keep herself from crying she focused on folding the laundry.

 

“Felicity, I am so sorry that you got hurt and I know words don’t mean much, but it’s all I have right now. What I can do is tell you that me being your best friend and Oliver caring for you, those two things aren’t lies. You’re the only true friend I have, the only person I would trust with everything and don’t even get me started on Oliver. The guy is so in love with you he can’t see straight right now. And I know that you have every right to be angry because we lied and believe me when I realized Ollie hadn’t told you the truth before sleeping with you I was furious. I have to admit though, now that I know you’re helping the Bratva and the feeling of fear that gives me, I can see why maybe Ollie didn’t tell you. You just have to understand that. That though what we did was wrong, it came from a good place. You know my family is unhappy and a big reason for that is the Bratva. We just didn’t want to make you as unhappy as we were,” Thea said. Her tone was desperate and there were tears in her eyes. She was begging for Felicity to understand.

 

Felicity set down her clothes and then sat on the bed next to Thea. “I never would have been unhappy with Oliver or with you. I love both of you, in different ways, but the love is equal. But love is about trust and neither of you trusted me enough to be able to handle this, or to keep this secret. And now it feels like I don’t know who either of you are. As far as I was concerned Oliver’s hands only brought pleasure and comfort, but now I don’t know if they bring on death too,” Felicity said.

 

Thea started to act nervously at this point. “I can’t tell you whether Ollie has killed or not. He tries to keep me, us, as far away from the Bratva as he can. What I can tell you is that he’s a good man, deep down under all the pain that’s been inflicted on him, he’s a good man,” Thea swore.

 

Felicity was the one who was beginning to feel uncomfortable now. She didn’t know what was harder, believing that Oliver had lied to her like she was nothing and she didn’t really know him or that he was a dangerous Bratva leader, but she did truly know him and still loved him. That he could still be a good man despite the latter choice.

 

“I appreciate you going to bat for Oliver, but I’d rather talk about you and me. Because I asked you so many times what the hell was going on and every time you lied to my face. Oliver didn’t tell me and that makes me so angry, but you were able to lie to my face,” Felicity said.

 

“And I hated every second of it, but I didn’t have a choice. The decision was made to not tell you to protect you and I couldn’t go against it even if wanted to. Nothing I did was malicious or because I didn’t care about you, it was just because I couldn’t,” Thea said.

 

She was speaking so earnestly and with eyes more honest then Felicity had ever seen. Despite this Felicity still felt a bit of hesitation because she had felt Thea was honest before. “I know that you would never do anything to be malicious and in a weird way I understand why you all lied, but it doesn’t change that you lied. I forgive you for it, but you just have to understand that trust is going to take some time to build,” Felicity replied.

 

Thea sighed in relief and then in the next instant threw her arms around Felicity. “You are the best ever you know that right and just know that I’m going to do all I can to build your trust back,” Thea said.

 

Felicity tried to nod, but Thea held her so tight that she couldn’t really. “Thea I have to be able to breathe in order for you to do that,” Felicity gasped.

 

“Oh right,” Thea laughed as she let her go.

 

Felicity took a small moment to catch her breath and then smiled at Thea. The weight on Felicity’s shoulders already felt lighter.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“Miss Smoak it’s good to see you,” Robert said as he shook her hand.

 

After her talk with Thea, and realizing how much better she felt once she had, Felicity decided she wanted to do other things that made her feel better. It was a nice contrast to how she’d been feeling these last couple of days and it allowed for her to take matters into her own hands after having so many things thrown at her. So she got dressed in a pink pencil skirt and a white blouse and drove to Queen Consolidated.

 

Felicity realized that she could have probably waited for Robert to come back to his house, but she figured if there was any paperwork to sign she could kill two birds with one stone. “It’s good to see you too Mr. Queen. I wanted to tell you that I’m accepting your internship offer. I figured I would come here and fill out any paperwork,” Felicity said.

 

Robert smiled wider. “That’s great to hear. Not only will we know have the best IT help we can find, but someone who knows about the Bratva. That is always good to have in QC,” Robert said.

 

Felicity shifted in her seat uncomfortably at the mention of the Bratva. “I’m glad that my IT skills will be appreciated here,” she said diplomatically.

 

Robert’s eyes narrowed a bit but his smile stayed in place. Robert got up from his seat and sat on the corner of his desk, closest to Felicity. Felicity shifted back in her seat so theirs knees weren’t almost touching.

 

“Did Oliver tell you that before him I was the Captain of the Bratva here in America?” he asked. “Nope, Oliver and I didn’t really talk about the Bratva,” she replied.

 

“I see, I assume that caused many problems in your relationship,” he relied.

 

Felicity tensed in her seat and then got up from it. “Mr. Queen I came here to accept an internship not talk about my relationship with your son. If you want to know what happened feel more than free to ask him about it,” Felicity said.

 

Robert’s eyes looked over her appraisingly and then nodded. “I’ll call HR and let them know you’re coming to sign the paper work. It’s on the fourth floor,” Robert said.

 

“Thank you sir I appreciate it,” Felicity said before leaving. Though Felicity had never been overly fond of Robert she had never felt terrified to be in his presence. His eyes when he talked about being the Captain had sent a chill down her spine. Felicity decided in that moment that, like her mom had said, he was one of the Bratva members who was evil.

 

When Felicity left his office and went to the elevator she saw Oliver waiting there. Her chest tightened and for a moment she considered going back around the corner to hide until he left. Knowing that she couldn’t hide from him forever and that she shouldn’t have to, Felicity tampered down the feeling and went to the elevator.

 

“Felicity what are you doing here?” Oliver asked.

 

“Accepting the internship and filling out the paperwork. I’m on my way to do the latter,” Felicity said. The elevator doors opened and Oliver motioned for Felicity to step in first. She did and when Oliver got in he made sure to not stand too close, but not terribly far from her.

 

“What about you? Are you going to handle Bratva business or going to lunch,” Felicity asked. “Neither, I’m going down to HR also, dropping off some papers,” he said.

 

“Isn’t that a job for an assistant or something?” Felicity asked.

 

“Usually, but I need the time to think and get away from work,” Oliver said.

 

Silence, a bit tense, overtook the elevator. Felicity expected Oliver to try and push and talk to her but the whole way down he stayed silent. When the doors opened he waited for her to exit and then waited a moment before following her. He kept his distance from her and Felicity felt it was weird because he was right there, but not talking to her and she didn’t like it. Felicity sped up her pace so that it wouldn’t just be a little bit of space between them and be so weird. He was only in the HR room for a moment, but even in all of that he didn’t talk to her. Felicity was grateful once he left because she could focus on the paperwork instead of why him not talking to her bothered her so much.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Oliver was doing his best to not lose his mind. Seeing Felicity had heightened all of his senses. He felt happiness and want fill him, but when he saw her ass in that skirt he had nearly lost his mind. Lust had roared in his chest and desire had almost blinded him.

 

He knew that he couldn’t do anything though. He couldn’t take her in his arms and tell her how sorry he was and how much he loved her and he couldn’t grab her by her hips, rip her panties off, and fuck her until they both couldn’t breathe. He had to give her the space that she had asked for so Oliver did that. No matter how much it hurt or how awkward it was he did that.

 

When he got home he immediately went downstairs to work out. The last couple of hours at QC had been painful for Oliver and he needed to beat up a punching bag a bit. He spent four hours doing that before he felt himself cramping up. He was running himself dry on too little sleep. All he needed was some water, a shower, and then to sleep.

 

When he got in the kitchen for some water and saw Felicity sitting there on her computer Oliver almost groaned. She was wearing small shorts that hit under the long shirt she had on. “Homework?” Oliver asked. Simply just because he wanted to hear her voice.

 

“Uh no, running searches on my dad actually. You guys have faster Wi-Fi in here,” Felicity said.

 

Oliver’s insides twisted and he looked at her computer screen, but it was a ton of moving pictures and listed numbers. He couldn’t understand any of it, but that wasn’t surprising. He wasn’t the most tech savvy person.

 

“You’re protecting yourself right? No one will be able to bring this back to you?” Oliver asked.

 

Felicity rolled her head to look at him and raised her eyebrows. “You obviously don’t know how good I am with computers. Yes, I’m covering my tracks,” Felicity retorted.

 

Oliver had to bite back a smirk at her fiery attitude so she didn’t get more annoyed. “Alright well just be careful,” Oliver said before taking a drink of water.

 

“I’m always carful Oliver, I don’t need you to babysit me,” Felicity said.

 

“You hold a special place in my heart Felicity, but that’s not why I say it. It’s my job to protect those who work under me and whether you like it or not that it includes you,” Oliver said.

 

Felicity looked up from her laptop and for a moment something passed between them, somewhere between respect and understanding. The moment was cut when Felicity’s computer beeped.

 

Oliver moved around so he could see behind her computer.

 

On it was a picture of a man who looked nothing like Felicity. “That’s your dad?” Oliver asked incredulously.

 

“No, but it’s a man whose name came up in connection with him. I recognize him I think, he seems so familiar,” Felicity said. Felicity tapped another few buttons and a name popped up.

 

“Kyle Chersmy, he’s a gun and drug runner with connections to the Italian mob. A man named Frank Bertinelli. Though the crime and drugs unit think that him and Bertinelli may have had a falling out recently. Not bad enough to start a war, but bad enough that Chersmy keeps under the radar and the few men he has close to him,” Felicity said.

 

The mention of Bertinelli sent Oliver on edge a bit. Tensions between all crime syndicate were always high, but it was especially so with the Italians and the Russians since Oliver became a captain. Mainly because Oliver had slept with and then never called back Bertinelli’s only daughter, Helena. She had been engaged since then, but still always tried to contact Oliver. Especially so when Helena’s fiancé had been killed in a wreck. All that meant that Oliver didn’t want to go after a man who had ties to them unless they had to.

 

“What connection did he have with your father?” Oliver asked.

 

Felicity began typing some more. “I’m not really sure. His name popped up because of money exchanges between them. Most of them were from ten years ago, but there was also one from six months ago,” Felicity said.

 

“That’s a big gap. Any way that we can track down this guy so we can talk to him?” Oliver asked.

 

“I can look for one and send it to your phone,” Felicity said. “We’ll hit it in the morning, thanks,” Oliver said.

 

Felicity nodded with a smile on her face. Oliver wanted to say more, but instead he let the sound of Felicity’s fingers on the keyboard fill the room as he left.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Felicity was being driven crazy. She didn’t want to talk to Oliver because she was mad at him and wanted space, but she really wanted to talk to Oliver too. Being around him and not talking to him or just talking business just seemed too weird.

 

That was on a list of stuff that seemed weird though. Like Robert Queen’s personality and doing work for the Bratva. Running a facial recognition search for her father and then getting an address on some drug dealer had been weir, but made her kind of feel like a bad ass. She just did her best to not think about what Oliver and his men would do to this man once they found him.

 

She had woken up that next morning, Saturday, with a tight chest though. No matter how much she tried to separate herself from what was going to happen Felicity didn’t want her information to get this man killed. Which is why she found herself at Oliver’s bedroom door at nine in the morning. She wasn’t even sure I Oliver was awake, but she couldn’t sleep. When he opened the door with bed head and tired eyes Felicity felt her throat dry and her nose scrunch.

 

“Sorry, you were asleep weren’t you?” Felicity asked.

 

“No, not really. I’ve been sleeping on and off for a couple hours, but you didn’t interrupt any beauty sleep,” Oliver reassured her as he stepped aside.

 

Felicity walked into the room but wasn’t sure where to go. Oliver eyed her for a minute before sitting on his bed. Felicity stood in front of him. “I just wanted to talk to you about the whole Kyle Chersmy thing,” Felicity said.

 

“By that you mean our plan of attack,” Oliver stated. He leaned back against his hands and for a moment Felicity watched as the muscles in his arms flexed. Desire washed over her and Felicity scolded herself. She couldn’t be thinking of that right now.

 

“Yes, I just don’t want information I gave to help kill someone,” Felicity said.

 

Oliver scoffed lightly and shook his head. “Felicity, do you honestly think that we just kill anyone who crosses our path?” Oliver asked.

 

“No, I don’t know. I’m not really skilled when it comes to this Bratva stuff. I just wanted to make sure. I still want to make sure, which is why I’m going,” Felicity said.

 

Oliver’s head snapped up. “Like hell you are,” Oliver snarled.

 

“Oliver, I recognized this man and he has connections to my father. If I come along, the daughter of one of his friends, it could calm the situation,” Felicity said.

 

Oliver shook his head violently and then stood up. “Just because he leant him money doesn’t mean they’re friends. Besides there is nothing for you to calm down, it’s a simple meet,” Oliver said.

 

When Oliver got closer, more into her personal space, Felicity stood taller. “Then there shouldn’t be a problem with me going,” Felicity said.

 

Felicity could see Oliver clenching his teeth and tightening his fists. He was definitely angry, but Felicity still didn’t back down. “No, Felicity you’re not coming. Something can always go wrong and I’m not going to endanger you,” Oliver said.

 

Felicity let out a scoff. “You don’t get to make that decision Oliver, it’s my life my choice. I’m going whether you like it or not because it’s my job to track down my dad,” Felicity said.

 

Felicity could tell that Oliver was getting more and more worked up with every passing second. He exhaled loudly and then began to pace the floor. She was wearing him down. “Fine, but you stay in the back,” Oliver said.

 

Felicity did a little fist pump and saw Oliver’s lip twitch when she did though he didn’t look any happier. “We leave in an hour,” Oliver said.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

To say that Oliver’s men looked surprised that she was coming was an understatement, but when Diggle had opened his mouth Felicity had heard Oliver grumpily say for him to not even ask. So none of the men had.

 

It was interesting for Felicity to see the dynamic between all the men. They watched Oliver with a certain level of respect, but an almost equal level of fear. If he were to say jump Felicity knew these men would ask how high.

 

The SUVs that they got into were different from the other Queen’s cars. They were less sleek and instead of trend setting they reminded Felicity of an army tank. Though she wasn’t entirely surprised since they were a mafia. On the car ride over she sat nestled between Oliver and Roy with Diggle driving while the other SUV carried his two other men. A lot more men than Felicity would consider necessary for a simple meet and greet. Though to their credit, she didn’t know much about any of this stuff.

 

When the car stopped and Felicity looked out the tinted window she could make out that they were at what looked like an abandoned building. There were four men, including Chersmy, waiting outside of the building. Felicity’s adrenaline was pumping in equal measures excitement and fear. While this terrified her, she definitely wanted to get some answers and that was exciting. Her excitement was squelched when after Roy and Oliver got out they quickly shut the doors.

 

Felicity tried to open them, but neither budged. “State of the art technology. I said you could come along never that you could get out of the car,” Oliver said.

 

Felicity stared at him in disbelief and Oliver just smiled. Felicity began pushing against the doors, but they didn’t budge. Anger built up in her at having been played and it spurred her on to keep pushing at the doors. She only stopped when she saw Oliver and his men get close to Kyle.

 

Felicity held her breath as she watched the two men exchange words. Things seemed to be very tense and Felicity felt her anger build up again because she couldn’t be there to understand what was going on. Whipping out her phone Felicity began to try to hack the car’s system. It only took her two minutes to get the doors unlocked.

 

Felicity cast a look out the window before getting out. Things seemed to have gotten worse in the last two minutes. She was careful to get out of the car slowly as to not spook the men who had guns. She definitely caught the attention of Kyle though. He was an older man, probably in his late thirties, with shaggy brown hair and cold green eyes. Eyes that brightened, though not in a good way, when he saw Felicity.

 

“As I live and breathe, it’s Noah’s daughter. Running with the Bratva, who would have thought,” Kyle said. His Italian accent was heavy and his words were biting.

 

Oliver’s head whipped around and Felicity watched as panic filled his eyes. They turned cold again before he turned back to Kyle. Felicity walked closer to them, trying to keep an even pace. “So you do know me, just like you knew my father. Were you friends?” Felicity asked.

 

Oliver was wound tight enough that Felicity thought he may snap the closer she got. Felicity wanted to put a hand on his arm and tell him to calm down, but she knew now wasn’t the place. “We were, until he told me he would help me escape the Italians like he had the Russians and instead stole my money and sold me out to Bertinelli,” Kyle hissed. His gun immediately flew up and he pointed it straight at Felicity.

 

Felicity’s heart dropped to her feet and all of the sudden she didn’t want to be here anymore. “Wow my dad sure does sell out a lot of people,” Felicity said, in an attempt to lighten the mood and slow down her heart rate.

 

Kyle turned his head to the side and smirked nastily. “Yea and I promised myself that if I ever got the chance to make him pay I would. Thanks for making it so easy,” he said.

 

The next moments flew by Felicity, but almost in slow motion. The loud pops of guns going off left a ringing in Felicity’s ears and made her feel like her head was spinning. In an instant she was being knocked to the ground by Oliver. His weight on top of her took the air from her but she barely felt it. There was someone saying her name, but it seemed so far away. Hands gripping her tightly brought her back into the moment.

 

“Felicity, Felicity are you alright?” Oliver asked.

 

“Yea, I’m fine,” Felicity said. Oliver still pulled her to her feet and scanned her over. When he didn’t seem to find anything Felicity saw him relax just a little bit.

 

Felicity turned from him and saw the bodies of Kyle and his men laying there in a pool of their own blood. A strangled gasp tore from Felicity’s lips and she threw herself back into Oliver’s arms. When she did he hissed. Felicity was quick to pull away and when she did she saw blood on her own shirt. With a sinking heart Felicity looked all over Oliver and saw he had blood coming from his shoulder.

 

“Oh God, Oliver you’ve been shot,” Felicity cried.

 

“It’s nothing, we need to get out of here, now. Peter and Nikoli you two take care of this mess and then meet us back at the mansion. Do it now,” Oliver hissed out his commands.

 

Oliver took Felicity’s arm in a death grip and dragged her back to the car. She almost tripped over her own feet twice because it was like her legs couldn’t move. She felt frozen in time with her mind just running on repeat the image of the men lying in their own blood, of Oliver’s shoulder covered in blood. And it was all Felicity’s fault.

 

On the car ride back Roy kept pressure on Oliver’s wound while Diggle sped home way faster than was legal. Felicity was useless in the situation and all she could do was watch as Oliver’s blood dripped onto the seats of the car. She continued to be useless to them once they got inside Queen Manor. Roy and Diggle took Oliver to his office while Raisa took Felicity into her arms.

 

“We need to get a blanket wrapped around you, you’re going into shock,” Raisa said.

 

“It’s all my fault, it’s all my fault,” Felicity kept repeating as tears streamed down her cheeks.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“You’re going to have another scar,” Diggle told him as he finished stitching him up. “I’ll survive,” Oliver said dryly.

 

The whole situation had gotten entirely out of hand. Oliver had known that it was going to go south from the moment Kyle opened his mouth, but Felicity coming out had only added gasoline to the fire. It was clear there had been no love lost between Kyle and Felicity’s dad.

 

“Bringing Felicity was a mistake, but I thought I could keep her locked in the car,” Oliver said what he knew Diggle was thinking.

 

“Kyle was looking for a fight Oliver. Anatoly gave us, and Felicity a job to do, and we followed the best lead we had. The situation was going to go south whether Felicity was there or not,” Diggle said.

 

“But you still think I shouldn’t have brought her,” Oliver said.

 

“Yes, I think you wanted to make Felicity happy for once this week and so you gave in. We never involve civilians Oliver, that’s your rule,” Diggle said.

 

“I know, I know and it won’t happen again,” Oliver promised.

 

Digg nodded and then began to clean up his medical supplies. There was a soft knock at the door before it opened widely. Felicity stepped in and she looked like a mess. Her cheeks were dirty, her eyes puffy, and she had a blanket wrapped around her. Oliver nodded to Diggle, who then quickly left.

 

“How are you doing?” Oliver asked.

 

Felicity let out a shaky laugh before sitting on the chair beside the couch he was sitting on. “You took a bullet for me and you’re asking me how I’m doing?” Felicity asked.

 

“It was in the shoulder and more like a graze. I’ve had much worse Felicity,” Oliver promised her.

 

He watched as her bottom lip trembled and as she pulled the blanket tighter to her. “I got those men killed. I acted in anger and distrust and I forced you and your men to kill those men and I got you hurt. I got you shot,” Felicity cried.

 

Oliver wanted to hold her, but he didn’t know if she would let him. “It wasn’t all your fault Felicity. It was clear from the start that Kyle was looking for a fight. This is not your fault,” Oliver said.

 

Felicity shook her head. “You all were talking fine until I got out there. I was out for barely a minute before he started shooting, it was something I did,” Felicity said vehemently.

 

Oliver scooted down the couch so he could get closer to her. When he did he took her hand in his. “I went with you because I didn’t know if I could trust you to not hurt him because I still wasn’t sure what kind of man you are. And in the end you took a bullet for me. My distrust of a good man cost other men their lives,” Felicity cried.

 

“In your defense I haven’t given you much reason to trust me lately,” Oliver said. He wanted to steer away from the death of those men as far as he could.

 

“You did today. When you tried to talk with those men and when you took a bullet for me. You’re a good man,” Felicity said. Her lips formed a small smile and she used her free hand to brush away the tears.

 

“I don’t know about a good man. A man in love maybe,” Oliver said softly.

 

Felicity looked up to him and then took his face in her hands. Then her lips were on his, softly at first and then she pressed harder. Oliver bit back a groan and pushed her away.

 

“Felicity what are you doing?” He asked.

 

“You took a bullet to show me how much you love me, now it’s mine turn,” Felicity said as she tried to kiss him again. Oliver held her back as best he could with one arm.

 

“Felicity you just went through a traumatic situation and you’re feeling vulnerable. WE can’t do this,” Oliver said.

 

Felicity scoffed and stood up. She dropped the blanket and then began taking off her shirt. “Yes I did which is why I need some comfort, but it’s not just that. These past few days without you have been hell, but I’ve held myself back because I didn’t know if I could be with someone who I didn’t know. Today proves that I know you Oliver. You may be damaged, work in the area of grey, and maybe not the most trust worthy, but you’re a good man and you love me. So we can work on trust and we can work on the skeletons you have in your closet, but we can do that all later because right now I’m going to fuck you and show you how much I love you and how much I appreciate what you did,” Felicity said before she dropped her pants.

 

And really who was Oliver to argue with that.


	13. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity gets some more answers and learns how to adjust a bit.

Oliver really. really, REALLY did not want to stop Felicity. Her logic had been sound enough to touch his heart and make his dick hard, but not enough to quell his worries. After everything that had happened between them Oliver wanted to be one hundred percent sure that she was ready for this. He didn’t want to screw anything up again.

After days away from her though Oliver was finding it hard to deny her lips against his and her rotating hips. Oliver had never seen her this desperate before and his lust definitely liked it.

However, for probably the first time in his life, his conscience outweighed it. Just as Oliver was going to push her off a knock came at the door.

Felicity pulled away from him, breathless, and then hopped off of his lap. “Dammit,” Felicity said.

Oliver smirked, but also felt some relief that he didn’t have to deny her because he was really failing at that. Oliver watched as Felicity straightened her outfit and then gave him a nod. “Come in,” Oliver called.

Diggle opened the door with a grave look on his face and Oliver sighed. “Bertinelli is on the phone for you,” Diggle said.

Oliver stood and extended his hand for the phone and motioned for Diggle to get Felicity out of here. “I have to take this call Felicity, but I’ll come find you when I’m done,” Oliver promised.

Felicity nodded her head, but he could see the worry heavy in her eyes. “It’ll be alright,” Oliver promised even though he wasn’t entirely sure he should.

Diggle put his arm around Felicity to guide her out like Oliver had requested, but Oliver still felt a little jealousy flare up. Oliver swallowed the jealousy so he could be in the right mindset to talk to Bertinelli. “Bertinelli,” Oliver said.

“Queen, I never thought I would say it’s good to speak to you,” Bertinelli said.

Oliver felt confusion immediately set it. “Not what I was planning on hearing after killing one of your men,” Oliver said.

Bertinelli laughed. “Kyle was not one of my men anymore. He betrayed me once and was now in talks of going to the cops. All you did was save me from doing the dirty work. I would say that I owe you one, but considering that the Italians don’t do favors Russians we can just call ourselves even for the Helena incident,” Bertinelli said.

Shock set in, but Oliver wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. “We had heard talk of him being involved with the cops, it’s why we went after him. He had recently been in talk with an old Bratva groupie, we wanted to be sure he didn’t know too much. He did,” Oliver lied.

Oliver just needed to cover all of his bases. Though Bertinelli was satisfied that Oliver had killed a would be informant it wouldn’t look good if he had gone after a man with Italian ties without knowing that. He had to make it seem like he was in the know.

“Well then we both got what we wanted,” Bertinelli said.

“Nothing more to discuss,” Oliver agreed. With that the line went dead and Oliver let out a sigh of relief.

He may not have dodged the literal bullet today, but he definitely missed the figurative one.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Felicity had been able to have a moment of calm for maybe three hours. After all the stuff she had been through Felicity had thought she would take advantage of the calm, but no she had gone and started a gun fight and then gone and gotten herself all horny.

And now she was a nervous wreck because Frank Bertinelli, who’s apparently a mobster, was calling Oliver, who had killed one of his men.

“Well Oliver pulled the trigger, but you loaded the gun,” Felicity told herself. The thought made Felicity sick to her stomach.

While Felicity had known that these men weren’t good men it still pained her that she was responsible for their deaths and that Oliver having been forced to kill. She definitely preferred Oliver living and breathing over these men, but still. The thought of Oliver

laying down there in his blood made Felicity want to puke. When she had seen him bleeding Felicity’s mind had gone to the worst place. She imagined him being one of those men, following down with blood coming out of him and it had been too much.

She hadn’t entirely forgiven him, but Felicity knew she didn’t want to be without him. She didn’t want to lose Oliver and the mere thought of it was enough to drive Felicity back into his arms.

Back into his Greek God arms. Arms with hands that could kill people.

“Ugh God, can I just make up my mind,” Felicity groaned.

She knew deep down that Oliver was a good man, but she also knew that at the end of the day she didn’t know him as well as she thought she did. She knew who he was deep down and maybe some of his foundations, but she didn’t know the small parts that made him up. This left Felicity more confused. It was easier when she could say that Oliver wasn’t a good man and she didn’t know him.

Felicity felt a weird cramp coming on, but this time it felt a lot more really. Felicity groaned and then hurried into the bathroom. Sure enough Mother Nature had come to visit her. This would explain why she was exceptionally horny and had probably been brought on by all her stress. Felicity hated her period on a good day, but now it was keeping her from finding comfort and great sex and it was really pissing Felicity off.

When Felicity got out of the bathroom Oliver was in her bedroom waiting for her. Disappointment filled Felicity and only increased when Oliver smiled at her. “I just thought I’d let you know that everything went well with the phone call. I know you were worried, probably after hearing Bertinelli’s name,” Oliver said.

Felicity smiled up at him. “I was, did he take the death of one of his men well?” Felicity asked.

“It looked like Kyle was getting ready to flip on him for the cops so there was no love lost there,” Oliver replied.

“Well that’s one last thing I have to feel guilty for. Starting a war between two crime syndicates is not something that I want to be able to put on my resume,” Felicity said.

Oliver chuckled and began shaking his head. “We should talk about what happened in the office,” Oliver said.

“Yea, maybe more the emotional side, but not the physical. That is out of the question right now,” Felicity said with a blush.

Oliver looked sort of hesitant himself, but he also had that lustful look in his eyes. “Why is that?” Oliver asked.

Felicity felt her face get even redder and she tried to give him a look that would signal what she meant, but Oliver looked painfully clueless. “It’smytimeofthemonth,” Felicity mumbled.

“I didn’t catch any of that,” Oliver said.

Felicity sighed and then took a deep breath to gain some strength. “I said it’s my time of the month,” Felicity said.

Felicity expected Oliver to look disgusted or at least blush, but he didn’t seem bothered. “I think there are other reasons why we shouldn‘t be having sex right now, but you should know that, that doesn’t bother me,” Oliver said.

“Well it would bother me, it’s gross,” Felicity said as she looked down.

Oliver’s hand went under Felicity’s chin and lifted it up so she could force her to look at him. Felicity wished he wouldn’t but his eyes were so intense she couldn’t look okay. “Nothing w3e could do together would ever be gross,” he said.

Felicity blushed again, for another reason, and nodded her head, though she wasn’t sold on the idea. “What other reasons were you thinking about?” Felicity asked as she thought back to what he had said.

“Well I mean, we haven’t really talked about all that happened between us since you found out about the Bratva. I think that you should at least yell at me a little,” Oliver said.

Felicity wanted to laugh but then she realized that Oliver looked like a bit of a kicked puppy dog. “You want me to yell at you? I thought I already did that when I first found out,” Felicity said.

“I just think that there are so many things that we have to talk about. There are some things that I did wrong the first time around so I want to cover all of our bases this time. I don’t want to risk ruining anything, not again,” Oliver said.

“Okay, maybe not today though. I think we’ve both, you even more than me, have taken enough of a beating today. We’ll have all week to talk,” Felicity said.

Oliver sighed, in this weird mix of relief and disappointment, and nodded. “I can’t stay for long, but I didn’t want your mind running wild with assumptions about Bertinelli’s call and I wanted to make sure you were alright,” Oliver said.

His eyes were so earnests that Felicity was able to fight back the images of the men and the guilt that was eating her up. “Not really, but I will be. I don’t really know how to accept the responsibility for killing people, but reminding myself that he was a bad man helps. And oh my, I’m justifying the death of someone does that make me a bad person?” Felicity asked.

Panic began to seize her a bit. Oliver was quick to grip her hand with the hand on his good arm. “Felicity, you couldn’t be a bad person even if you tried. You didn’t pull the trigger and the only reason they had to be because he was going to kill you. At worst it’s self-defense against a bad man,” Oliver reassured her.

“A bad man who was trying to change because he was going to the cops,” Felicity said.

“He wasn’t trying to change Felicity, men who fill others with drugs and beat their girlfriends don’t change. They just try to make deals so they don’t get a long jail sentence,” Oliver said.

When he began to rub up and down her arm Felicity felt her breathing regulate. When she did she realized that she may have overreacted a bit. “Okay so maybe I’m not as fine as I thought I was,” Felicity said.

“Do you need me here?” Oliver asked seriously. “You said you couldn’t stay long,” Felicity said. “But if you need me I’m here,” Oliver said.

Felicity wanted to tell him to stay. She wanted to be held by him and be comforted. She wanted him to chase away the images that kept replaying in her heard. Felicity knew she couldn’t ask that of him though. He obviously had something important to do. Probably more cleaning up of the mess she had made.

“No, you go and deal with what you need to. I’ll go talk to Thea,” Felicity said.

Oliver looked conflicted so Felicity offered him a reassuring smile. “I should be done around dinner time. I can bring dinner to the room you stayed in at the main house and we can talk then,” Oliver said.

“I’d love that,” Felicity agreed.

Oliver smiled brightly at her and kissed the top of her head. It made Felicity flash back to easier, more fun times.

“I’ll be back before you know it,” Oliver promised.

Felicity smiled and only let it fall off her face when Oliver had left the room. It was like the life was sucked out of the room when he left. Felicity realized how big and empty it felt and how heavy her shoulders felt when he left. For a second it terrified her that he still had that much power over her, but Felicity fought that reaction. There was nothing wrong with being a bit vulnerable with someone and with finding happiness in them.

Felicity kept reassuring herself of that as she changed from her clothes into yoga pants and a t- shirt. Not only because they were more comfortable, but because they didn’t remind her of men laying on the ground as the life drained from their eyes, of being shot at herself, and of thinking that Oliver could possibly be hurt enough to die. On her way out of the room Felicity dumped the clothes in the trash can.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Finding Thea had been easy enough, but it was how she found her that made Felicity pause. She was flushed, breathless, her hair was a mess, and she was doing as best to seem relaxed on her bed. When Felicity found her all she could do was raise an eyebrow.

A slow mile came over Thea’s face and she motioned for Felicity to shut the door. Felicity did and then she joined Thea on her bed. “Apparently the boys had a meet up this morning that went south and when Roy told me that I started to freak because I was worried about him. My anger mixed with his adrenaline resulted in an explosive sexual encounter,” Thea said with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

The mention of the meet up had Felicity’s stomach in knots, but she smiled. “Wow I don’t think I’ve ever heard someone say that they just had sex in such a weir way,” Felicity teased.

Thea laughed and gave her a shove. “I can’t help it my mind is jello and it’s allowed to be in my post sex haze,” Thea laughed.

Felicity shook her head and tried her best to keep her smile on her face, but it was slipping. The last thing she wanted to do was come in here and ruin Thea’s happiness, but she felt herself slipping and she needed her best friend.

“Felicity what’s wrong,” Thea’s worried words broke down Felicity’s barrier. “It’s all my fault,” Felicity said as she fought back tears.

“No, no it’s not. What are we talking about?” Thea asked.

Felicity laughed shakily and wrapped her arms around herself. “I set up the meet today because the man knew my father. I, we, thought that we could get information from him. I demanded Oliver bring me along so he did, but he locked me in the car. I was so angry, so sure that he would hurt this man, and I just wanted answer so I high jacked the car’s system and unlocked it. When I went out the man recognized me as Noah’s daughter and went to shoot me. Oliver took a bullet in the shoulder for me and the other man and his men, they died. It’s all my fault,” Felicity explained. She angrily wiped away tears that were threatening to fall.

Thea sat there for a second seemingly taking it all in. “Wow, it’s not even two o’clock yet,” she said.

That was definitely not what Felicity was expecting to hear. “That’s all you have to say?” Felicity asked.

“Well I guess I’m just not sure what you want me to say. You know that going there and getting in the middle of Bratva business especially the action part of it wasn’t a smart idea. But that doesn’t mean any of this is your fault. That man was going to shoot you, Oliver and his men just did what they had to, to protect you. You’re not to blame,” Thea said.

Felicity wished they would stop making it seem so easy to explain. “But if I hadn’t gone out there then I wouldn’t need defending and those men wouldn’t be dead and Oliver and his men wouldn’t have been put in danger,” Felicity replied.

Thea let out a small laugh. “Felicity, Oliver and his men are constantly in danger, they don’t need any help in that department. And that man was going to kill an innocent girl just to get back at her father, not exactly the definition of a good man or one who deserves to live,” Thea stated.

“Yes, but is that even our decision to make?” Felicity asked.

Thea took Felicity’s hands in hers and smiled tenderly at her. “Felicity, I’m going to tell you something because I think I would want to hear it if I were you and I know if you were me you’d say it. Get over yourself. This is not only on your shoulders, in this life sometimes things like this just happen. If you don’t like it learn from it,” Thea said.

At first Felicity felt offended, but then she was able to see through her heightened emotions. Thea was right, that’s exactly what she would have said if the roles were reversed and that’s exactly what she needs to hear now. There was nothing she could do about it now, she needed to learn from this. If she did then this wouldn’t happen again. While it, and the reminder that he wasn’t a good man, didn’t destroy her guilt they did help ease it. Enough to where she didn’t want to break down in tears or be swallowed in the guilt.

“This is why you’re my best friend,” Felicity said.

“I know, I’m the best best friend you’ll ever have and since I am I won’t make you listen to all the nasty details of Roy and I’s sex session. Only some of them,” Thea said with a wide smirk.

Felicity’s laughter filled the room and then so did Thea’s salacious story.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Oliver sighed as he stared at the papers on his desk. After making sure that his men had done a thorough clean up, Oliver had locked himself in his office so he could catch up on some work for QC. It had been a slow process since all Oliver could think about was the way that the light had dimmed in Felicity’s eyes. The light that made him feel not so hopeless and it was dimmed because of the life Oliver led. Because he hadn’t been strong enough to say no to her. The guilt from it all was making Oliver sick inside.

He was trying to use QC work as a distraction, but it wasn’t a big enough one. Every few minutes when he would look down at the paper the words would mesh together and he would see the blood. The blood of the men today and all the ones that had come before them. When there was a knock on the door, at six, Oliver welcome the escape. Especially since it meant that he would now get to see Felicity.

Raisa held out the tray of food he had asked her to prepare and he took if from her before placing a kiss on her cheek. “You’re the best Raisa,” he said.

“You repay me by being good to that sweet girl,” Raisa said. “Never going to take her for granted again,” Oliver promised.

“You’re a good man,” Raisa said affectionately.

Oliver felt a warmness fill him that always did when Raisa was near. Raisa had always been good to Oliver and Thea as they grew up. She was more of a parental figure than Robert and Moira combined. Especially when Oliver had come home from Russia since she had grown up there. No one here had any idea what Russia was like, except for her, and the house had felt so empty until she had looked at him with those understanding eyes. The house had still felt empty, but not as much as it had before.

“You just see the best in people,” Oliver said before he went down to find Felicity.

When he got in the room he saw Felicity already waiting on the bed for him. She looked comfortable and maybe even a bit lighter. Oliver felt his exhaustion and guilt slowly easing from him. “You look like you’re feeling better,” Oliver said.

“I am, but you look like I felt this morning,” Felicity observed.

Oliver chucked and sat on the bed in front of Felicity. “It has been a very long day, but I’m with you so just give me a couple minutes and I’ll be fine,” Oliver promised.

Felicity pulled her lips together tightly and scrunched her nose. “Don’t count on it, you did say you wanted me to yell at you and I’ve just been thinking of nothing sense,” Felicity said.

Those words made Oliver feel like he had been hit by a train. When Felicity’s pinched lips widened into a smile Oliver scoffed and deflated. “That was cruel,” Oliver said.

“I know, but I couldn’t help it. In all honesty though I did think about what you said and I have a couple questions. Not like the first couple I had before our first time, I went too easy on you last time,” Felicity said.

“Alright, but we at least have to try some of Raisa’s famous Pirozhki,” Oliver said.

Felicity looked up to him with a smile on her face. “That was what she made when I first came over for dinner,” Felicity said.

“I know, I figured if I had her make this then we could use it as a starting over point. I didn’t make the best impression the first time around,” Oliver said.

Felicity took the glass of water that he offered her. “To new beginnings,” Felicity said before clinking their glasses together.

Oliver was able to buy himself four minutes of companionable silence before Felicity’s curiosity got the best of her. “Alright so can I start asking questions now?” Felicity asked.

“Yes, just start easy,” Oliver said.

“We already did easy, but I guess I should ask if you were actually telling the truth when I asked you all those questions,” Felicity said.

“Why would I lie about my favorite color?” Oliver asked. “I just have to make sure,” Felicity replied.

“Well it’s still green and even if it hadn’t been it would be after that green outfit you wore,” Oliver said.

Felicity blushed and ducked her head. “Well just wait till you see the other ones that I got,” Felicity said.

Oliver felt his dick stir and his jaw slackened. “We should move onto the next question,” Oliver coughed.

“Right, alright how about who was your first celebrity crush?” Felicity asked. Oliver took a bite of his food as he considered the question. “Megan Fox,” he said.

Felicity rolled her eyes. “How completely unoriginal,” Felicity laughed. “It can’t be helped, she has a nice body,” Oliver said.

“That crush has died though right? Because you have a girlfriend,” Felicity said.

Oliver leaned forward to kiss her cheek. “Of course, no one could ever compare to you,” Oliver promised.

“Smart answer, now how about why we’re eating in here instead of my room or your room?” Felicity asked.

“Well I figured we would have it in your room because it would feel like common ground, but your actual room would run the risk of running into your room,” Oliver replied.

Oliver watched as a smile filtered over Felicity’s face. “Actually that wouldn’t be a problem because my mom knows about us,” Felicity said.

Oliver immediately choked on the food in his mouth and had to take a large gulp of water to help it go down. A weird sense of anxiety came over him. “How does she know about us?” He asked.

Felicity tilted her head and smiled at him. “You actually seem kind of scared, the big bad Bratva leader scared of a Smoak woman. But to answer your question, she saw me in your shirt, that night the man attacked me. She also said she saw how you looked at me in the hallway that night with Anatoly,” Felicity said.

“Getting easier to read then I thought. What did she say?” Oliver asked. “That I should be careful, but still give you a chance,” Felicity replied.

The anxiety disappeared and Oliver couldn’t fight the smile on his face. “Your mom’s smart,” Oliver said.

Felicity laughed and shook her head. “Alright let’s move on to the next question before your ego gets too big. What’s your favorite day of the week?” Felicity asked.

“My favorite day of the week?” Oliver asked dryly.

“Hey you are the one who wanted to start easy. You should take advantage of it though because it’s the last easy one you’ll get,” Felicity warned.

“Wednesday, because if I’m still alive I’m grateful and because there’s only a couple days left till the weekend,” Oliver said.

“Hmm I guess I can see the pros of that,” Felicity said.

Oliver raised his eyebrows. “You have a better day of the week?” Oliver asked.

“Of course the best days are Mondays, because it’s the start of a new week. A lot of new opportunities,” Felicity said.

“I can see the pros to that,” Oliver repeated her words. Felicity smirked at him and took a bite of her food.

“Alright easy questions are done now. Tell me about your first kill,” Felicity said.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“Tell me about your first kill,” Felicity said. Her words were rough so Felicity made sure to speak softly.

Felicity watched Oliver’s jaw slacken and then watched him slowly swallow his food. “I was nineteen and on my first mission for the Bratva. Things got out of hand. I knew that not only did I need to protect myself, but also prove myself too. I shot a man right between the eyes, he was dead within seconds. After all the men had left I stayed around because I was part of the clean-up crew since I was bottom of the totem pole. I ended up throwing up in the trash can,” Oliver admitted.

Felicity watched the way his features changed every few seconds, but mostly it was disgust morphing into guilt. Felicity’s heart ached for him. “I could never imagine you doing that. Killing or throwing up afterwards,” Felicity admitted.

“I was a different person at that time. I was Ollie, a playboy who hadn’t been exposed to anything too horrible but who had been taught to be selfish enough so I had it in me to do what I had to, to survive,” Oliver said.

Everything about Felicity softened even more so she put the tray on the table and reached out to Oliver to take his hands. He looked up to her when she did and Felicity saw the pain there, hidden underneath. “You’re a good man Oliver,” Felicity said.

Oliver shook his head. “Just because I jumped in front of a bullet for you doesn’t make me a good man, it just means I love you,” he said.

Felicity took his face in her hands and forced her to look at him. “You’re a good man Oliver. Not because you jumped in front of a bullet for me, but because you haven’t let this life ruin you. I went out with you once and saw only a few men die and I felt despair and anger fill me. Thea helped me shake that, but I got a small glimpse of it and I felt it in my bones. I don’t know how you went for years with that, with no one to turn to and not turn into a monster. I saw your eyes after all of that and I saw you didn’t like killing those men. And I’ve felt how you’ve loved. That is what tells me you’re a good man,” Felicity said.

Oliver leaned into her hands and Felicity stroked her thumb over his cheek. “You make everything better Felicity, all those years of despair seem worth it if it means I get you,” Oliver said.

Felicity smiled and couldn’t resist placing a small kiss on his lips. Oliver deepened it, but after a moment was able to pull himself away. When they’re eyes met Felicity felt like everything was falling into place. Like perfect puzzle pieces were falling in line together.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Felicity wasn’t sure why she had agreed to this. Perhaps it was because she wanted to not feel so defenseless or because it had been five days and Felicity had not been able to have sex with Oliver or even see him. Both of them had just got too busy. Which is why she now found herself down here, in the basement where they had tied up the man and beat him, standing in front of a punching bag. Thea was beside her in front of her own punching bag, with Roy in front of them.

“Put your firsts up higher,” Roy commanded them.

Felicity did as she was told but Thea played stupid so Roy had to step up behind her and adjust her arms. When did Thea pushed back into him and Roy let out an uncomfortable groan. Felicity turned to him with a raised eyebrow and he blushed as red as the hoodie he wore sometimes. Felicity rolled her eyes and began to swing at the punching bag again.

"Good, good form felicity,” Roy complimented. Felicity smiled at him and then flashed it to Thea who stuck her tongue out at her.

“I think I’m ready to spar,” Felicity said after a couple of minutes.

Roy turned from his spot, staring at Thea, and gave a hesitant nod when Felicity threw a pleading look. Roy motioned for her to follow him and he stepped onto the mats. Felicity did the same, while she shed her sweatshirt so she was in just her sports bra and pants.

“You’re going to want to plant your feet here and here and keep your abs tight. This will give you the firmest foundation so your attacker can’t knock you over easy,” he instructed as he moved her feet. Felicity nodded and got into the position he had shown her.

“I’m ready,” Felicity said with a nod.

Roy took the first swing, but Felicity dodged it at the last minute. Roy looked impressed. “Beginners luck,” he said.

Felicity smirked. “Quick learner,” Felicity replied.

Roy laughed and they began to exchange swings. Felicity mostly played the defensive, but she took a chance every once in a while. Every time she did she missed by a long shot. Roy may not be very big, but he was fast. He started to pick up speed the longer they went. One moment when she was blocking a swing he swiped her legs out from under her and Felicity fell to the mat.

The air ripped from her lungs when her back hit the mat. Felicity was so focused on catching her breath that she didn’t realize anyone was down there with them until Thea was yelling. When Felicity’s eyes adjusted she saw that Oliver had Roy up against the wall with his arm pressed against Roy’s throat. Thea was yelling at him, but Oliver looked furious.

Felicity jumped to her feet and ran to Oliver. The minute her hands touched on his back Oliver whipped around to face her. His eyes were wild, but he calmed down a bit when he saw Felicity. He dropped his arm and Roy dropped to the floor with a choked cough.

Thea fell down beside Roy and started to fuss over him. Oliver took Felicity in his arms and looked all over her. When he didn’t see any marks he turned back to Roy.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Oliver seethed.

Roy tried to weakly clear his throat before he answered. “Thea and Felicity wanted to learn some basic self-defense. That’s all that it was happening,” Roy said.

“Felicity and Thea don’t need to learn self-defense. We keep them as far away as possible from the violence. And where the fuck is your shirt?” Oliver whipped around to face Felicity.

Felicity felt shock fill her at the change in events. “It was hot Oliver, I didn’t see the point,” Felicity replied.

Oliver stiffened and then turned to Roy and Thea. “Leave,” Oliver commanded.

Thea stood from the floor with Roy leaning against her. “Ollie, just take a deep breathe,” “Thea go upstairs before I start asking questions about your familiarity with Roy,” Oliver growled.

Thea turned to Felicity who nodded, she wasn’t worried about Oliver, at least not really. Thea shot a glare at Oliver before she left. The sound of the door shutting bounced off the walls.

“You didn’t see the problem with fighting half naked with another man?” Oliver asked. “It’s Roy, Oliver. He doesn’t see me that way and I don’t see him that way,” Felicity said.

Oliver scoffed and shook his head. “Any guy feels that way when a girl is half naked. Roy was probably half hard just seeing your ass in those pants,” Oliver growled.

“You’re overreacting,” Felicity said.

That really did not seem like the right thing to say because Oliver’s eyes narrowed and his jaw set. “I really do love you Felicity, but I think all this time learning about each other has made you forget just what a possessive bastard I am. You’re mine and no one gets to ever fucking see you like this except for me,” Oliver growled.

Felicity went to open her mouth, but Oliver gripped her ass and pulled her against him. Felicity saw his features tense and her eyes immediately went to his wound. She never got to say anything about it though because Oliver smashed his lips against hers.

Felicity moaned against his lips and began to grind herself against him. Oliver gripped the back of her thighs and wrapped the around her waist. Felicity broke her lips rom his. “Oliver your shoulder,” Felicity said.

“Don’t worry about my shoulder,” Oliver growled. Felicity opened her mouth to speak, but Oliver chased after her lips again.

As their tongues intertwined Felicity began pressing herself closer to Oliver. Oliver returned the action with a thrust. Felicity moaned loudly against his lips and Oliver walked until the back of her thigh hit a table. Oliver laid her back against it and began to unbuckle her pants.

“No, Oliver we can’t,” Felicity said. “Felicity yes we can,” Oliver grunted.

Felicity sat up as she shook her head. “No, Oliver I still have a day left,” Felicity said. Oliver groaned and gripped her thighs. “Felicity I don’t care about that,” Oliver groaned. “I do, I care about it. It’s just one more day,” Felicity said.

“It’s been over a week Felicity,” Oliver almost whined.

Felicity stroked her hand down his face. “I’m sorry, but just one more day Oliver,” Felicity said.

Felicity watched as Oliver tensed and with pained features pulled away from her. “This feels worse than being shot,” Oliver proclaimed.

“You’ll be stronger for it,” Felicity teased

Oliver shook his head and Felicity could see his hands shaking. “I hope you don’t plan on getting out of bed on Saturday because I’m going to fuck you so hard tomorrow,” Oliver said.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, that arm still looks a bit damaged,” Felicity said teasingly though she couldn’t keep the worry from her voice.

“I’m fine, it’s like a sore muscle. Nothing I can’t work through,” Oliver replied. “I should hope so because I’m starting to get just as horny as you,” Felicity said.

Oliver groaned and rested his head on her shoulder. “You’re killing me Felicity,” Oliver groaned. Felicity simply gave him a weak smile.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Oliver adjust himself in his seat as he felt himself getting painfully hard again. Ever since yesterday in the basement with Felicity, Oliver had had this almost constant case of blue balls. Every time he even thought about Felicity his dick would stir.

It had only been made harder when Tommy had called Oliver into Verdant to deal with some Bratva dealings there. By the time things were starting to wrap up it was eleven and it looked like he wasn’t going to get to Felicity until tomorrow. It was only making Oliver angrier.

When Oliver was signing off on some papers he caught sight of Felicity on the security cameras. She was at the bar, talking to Tommy, and in the sexiest little black dress Oliver had ever seen. He was out of his seat in minutes and taking the steps two at a time.

“It’s actually a new drink that pretty intense. I don’t know if you should even try it,” Tommy said. “Because it’s strong or because I’m eighteen?” Felicity asked with a laugh.

Oliver saw Tommy stop in the process of making a drink. “Both of those probably. Maybe someone a bit older would be a better taste tester,” Tommy laughed.

“Maybe,” Felicity agreed.

Oliver reveled in her little gasp when right after she said that he pressed against her. “Hey handsome,” Felicity said.

“How’d you know it was me?” Oliver asked.

Felicity turned around in his arms with surprise written on her face. “Oliver, it’s you. I thought it was my other boyfriend,” Felicity said.

Oliver growled and pulled her closer. “Don’t fucking kid around about that,” Oliver said. “There are some pros to it,” Felicity said with a smirk.

Oliver glared at her and then looked up to Tommy who was staring at them with wide eyes. “We should go upstairs,” Oliver said.

Felicity looked around her and nodded. Oliver took her hand in his and led her up to the office. He threw a look back at Tommy to let him know not to follow. Tommy nodded though his eyes were still a bit wide. When they got into his office Oliver shut the blinds and locked the door.

“What are you doing here?” Oliver asked.

“It didn’t look like you were coming back anytime soon so I wanted to come here. Besides, we kissed for the first time here so I thought we could recreate it a bit like we did our first dinner. Though this time your office seemed like a better option then the bathroom,” Felicity said.

“Just kiss?” Oliver asked a bit desperately.

Felicity shook her head back and forth slowly. “Oliver I wouldn’t have put on a dress that’s like a second skin if I didn’t want to have sex,” Felicity said.

That was all Oliver needed to hear. Oliver picked her up by the back of her thighs and wrapped her legs around his waist. He didn’t waste any time in grinding up into her. “We can make love later tonight Felicity, I promise we can, but right now I just need to fuck you. It’s been too long,” Oliver said.

“Yes, yes. Just give it to me hard. I want it hard,” Felicity said.

When Oliver snaked his hand underneath her dress he was met with no barrier before feeling her wetness, his knees buckled. “You’re not wearing any underwear?” he asked.

Felicity smirked at him. “Well I didn’t want you to rip any more of my panties and I didn’t want to keep you from what’s yours,” Felicity said.

An almost painful shiver of lust raced down his spine and Oliver walked until he could sit on the couch, with Felicity on his lap. “Are you trying to kill me?” Oliver asked.

Felicity shook her head as she bit her bottom lip. “I’m just as horny as you that’s all,” she said with a shrug and a smile.

“How did I get so fucking lucky?” Oliver asked.

Felicity rolled her eyes and began to circle her hips and press her wetness down against Oliver’s tented pants. Oliver threw his head back against the top of the couch and thrust up into her. “For someone who was complaining yesterday about not getting any action you sure are talking a lot,” Felicity said.

Oliver growled and smashed their lips together. Felicity’s tongue immediately pressed against his lips and Oliver opened so their tongues could move against each other. As they did Felicity worked on his pants. Once she got them unbuckled she broke their kiss as she got on her knees to push his pants and boxers down past his knees.

Oliver began working on her dress and when he got it over her head he was annoyed to see she was wearing a bra. Without a thought Oliver ripped it off of her. Felicity gasped and looked down at him. “Oliver come on, really?” Felicity asked.

Oliver smirked at her and grabbed her by her hips, slamming her down on him. Felicity squealed when her pussy landed on his dick. Oliver rubbed himself up against her until he was fully hard and ready to go. When Oliver reached down Felicity stopped him.

“I don’t need that Oliver. I just need you inside of me, now get a condom,” Felicity said.

Oliver reached in his pants pocket, pushing against Felicity in the process, and got the condom out. Felicity took it from his fingers and after ripping the foil with her teeth, placed the condom on him.

Oliver twitched in her hand and Felicity smirked.

Oliver wiped that smirk off of her face when he thrust into her. Felicity let out a scream and dropped her head to his shoulder. Oliver didn’t have the self-control to wait so he lifted her hips and then brought them back down. Her pussy gripped him as tightly as

the first time and Oliver tightened his jaw so he wouldn’t blow right here and now.

“We can’t ever gone that long without having sex again,” Oliver said.

“Never again,” Felicity cried with a nod. After that she found herself and knocked Oliver’s hands from her hips as she began to slam down on him.

Oliver kept himself busy by tweaking her nipples and working her up. “Look at you. Look at how you bounce on my dick like it’s all you need. You love my dick don’t you? It’s the only dick that gets to be in this tight, pretty pussy,” Oliver growled.

The dirty talk tore a cry from Felicity’s throat and Felicity began to bounce faster. “Yes, yes. Give it to me harder. Give it to me, give it to me,” Felicity cried.

Oliver felt like he couldn’t see past the pleasure. All he could focus on was coming inside his girlfriend’s tight pussy. Grabbing behind her knees Oliver split her legs open and then threw them over his shoulders.

“Yes, oh GOD OLIVER. Feels so good, so good baby. Oh YES. Harder, harder, harder,” Felicity mumbled, cried in a haze of pleasure.

Oliver redoubled his efforts and thrust harder into her. He was fucking Felicity so hard that her breasts were almost slapping her in the face. It was all so much that Oliver didn’t know where to look. There was her perky breasts, her pleasure ridden face, or her pussy, with his dick sliding in and out of it.

Felicity’s legs were shaking and her eyes began to roll back. That mixed with the way her walls were fluttering told Oliver she was close. Oliver was probably about a step ahead of her so he reached in between them to pinch her clit. Felicity came with a scream, not only soaking them, but milking him for all he was worth. Oliver thrust a bit lamely as they both got destroyed by their orgasms.

Felicity’s pants filled the room and the smell of sex filled the air. It was definitely going to be a good night.


	14. Make up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making up for lost time pretty much means make up sex.

Felicity felt boneless and sated. Not to mention completely embarrassed that she had been so horny that she hadn’t even taken her shoes off. She hadn’t even realized it until Oliver had taken her feet off of his shoulders and she had to stand to find her dress. When she turned around with her back to him Felicity felt Oliver lightly smack her butt.

Felicity squealed and turned to glare at him. Oliver smirked and leaned back, looking completely at ease with his pants at his ankles. “Sorry babe, but what did you expect when your ass is right there,” Oliver said.

“A little self-control,” Felicity teased dryly.

“Says the girl who practically jumped me in my office. Besides, I’m using all the self-control I have to not fuck you again right now,” Oliver said.

Felicity unconsciously shivered and began to put her dress on. She had hoped that the dress wouldn’t be too tight on her chest area since Oliver had ripped her bra. Her hope, of course, was futile and Felicity was nipping through her dress. Felicity turned to

Oliver with her hands on her hips. Oliver smirked as he pulled his pants up.

“I have to go out there and give everyone a free show,” Felicity said absent mindedly.

Felicity heard Oliver’s growl at the same moment she felt him pull her back into him. “Like hell you are. No fucker gets to see what’s mine,” Oliver growled.

Felicity wanted to roll her eyes, but she was still so turned on that his deep growl turned her on a bit more. “You shouldn’t have ripped my bra then,” Felicity chastised.

“You’ll just have to wear my jacket,” Oliver said. He let go of her and then handed her his suit jacket.

Felicity did actually roll her eyes this time, but she took the jacket from him because she knew she wasn’t going to get out of the room without it on. Once Oliver was dressed he took Felicity in his arms. “What now?” he asked.

 “Well we have a week to make up for, so the question is your room or mine. Though the answer is yours because yours is sound proof and mine isn’t,” Felicity babbled.

Oliver let out a laugh and then placed a kiss on her lips. Felicity smiled against his lips and then took his hand in hers. “Diggle has the night off, but one of my men will drive us home,” Oliver said.

At the news that Diggle wouldn’t be there Felicity’s mind started to run wild with ideas. She hadn’t known if she could last the car ride without doing anything and her only saving grace had been that she didn’t want Diggle to hear anything. Now that he wasn’t there Felicity didn’t know how much control she could exert.

After they had got in the car and the partition went up Felicity felt her skin heating up. Oliver wasn’t even doing anything, he was just sitting there, but Felicity felt like every twitch was a call to her. She had to resort to sitting on her hands, like some child. Oliver seemed completely fine, not at all affected by their proximity other than seeming happy. So it wasn’t surprising that Felicity was the one dragging him into the house. Oliver’s laughter followed her, but it didn’t deter her.

When they got to his room Felicity tried to calm herself down so she didn’t seem so desperate.

“I wouldn’t say desperate, more eager,” Oliver said.

Felicity face palmed when she realized she’d said that out loud. “I guess my brain to mouth filter is back to being broken,” Felicity said.

“Good, I like when you tell me what you’re thinking,” Oliver said.

He was looking at her so bright and sweetly that Felicity almost couldn’t ruin the moment, almost. “Well right now I’m thinking that you’re not taking this serious enough. I think you’re underestimating how turned on I am,” Felicity said as she slowly dropped his jacket.

“I’m just so happy that I can’t help it,” Oliver said.

“Oliver Queen, Bratva Captain and ultimate sap,” Felicity teased. “Only for you,” Oliver promised as he began to kiss down her neck. “Better be,” Felicity moaned.

Oliver smirked up at her as he reached behind her to unzip her dress. When it fell off of her Felicity felt her nipple immediately harden against the cool air of the room. The gasp from the coolness mixed with her moan as Oliver began to kiss down her neck to

Her chest. When he reached her right breast he took the nipple in his mouth and began to lave at it with his tongue. Felicity’s hands unconsciously went to his hair and held on as he finished with that breast and moved on to the next one.

Eventually she had to let go of him so he could kiss down her stomach, her hips bones, and then her thighs. Kissing every part of her except for where she needed him.

“Oliver I need, please,” Felicity begged. “What do you need baby?” Oliver asked. “Your tongue in me,” Felicity cried.

“Your wish is my command,” Oliver teased before he began to kiss around her nether lips.

Just when she was going to cry out for more Oliver thrust his tongue into her. The angle was different then they’d done it before and the new spots he hit had Felicity crying out. She unconsciously pressed down harder on his face, but by the way he gripped her hips Felicity could tell he liked it.

Felicity’s legs began to shake and she knew she was close. All it took was a couple more thrust of Oliver’s tongue and then she was exploding. Felicity’s cry burned her throat and left her chest tight. Oliver looked so damn proud of himself that Felicity couldn’t help but bring him up to her so she could kiss him.

When she reached down to fist his dick however, Oliver stopped her. “Not this round babe, this round is slow and all about you,” Oliver said. With that he laid her on the bed and took off his clothes.

Felicity watched with satisfaction as he rolled the condom on himself and then got on the bed. This time was more like their first, a lot softer. Felicity could see that this had its merits, especially emotionally but she was definitely making sure she got a rough fucking after this. When Oliver entered her he watched her face for any sign of discomfort. Felicity smiled up at him reassuringly and Oliver set an easy, but still pleasurable pace.

“I love you Felicity,” Oliver declared as he thrust softly into her.

Felicity moaned softly in return before answering. “I love you to Oliver, so much,” she cried.

Their lips met as they continued to meet each other again and again. Slowly and softly, building a slow burn between them that was turning Felicity inside out. She loved this soft side to Oliver, but she wasn’t entirely used to it.

“You’re everything to me, this week has been hell. When I thought I’d lost you I couldn’t even sleep,” Oliver divulged as his speed increased just a bit.

When it did Felicity immediately dug her nails into his back. “Don’t think about that, we’re together that’s all that matters,” Felicity cried.

Oliver nodded and began to mix in sharp thrust in between every short, soft one. It still was too slow. Felicity needed him to hit those spot in her that would make her eyes roll in the back of her head; she needed it after their time away.

“Faster Oliver, harder please,” Felicity begged.

“No, like this. Slow is good sometimes. I have to; have to make sure you’re here. Never leave again,” Oliver said. Despite his words Oliver’s face looked pained, like he wanted to go faster too.

Felicity opened her mouth to speak, but Oliver took her face in his hands and forced her to look in his eyes. Everything she saw in his eyes muted her and Felicity just wrapped her legs around his waist tighter. Their eyes stayed locked the rest of the time, as Oliver pushed slowly in and out of her and gripped the sheets on either side of her head. The mix of it all slowly pushed Felicity over the edge. She and Oliver both came with a soft cry, though Oliver’s was deeper then hers.

Felicity struggled to catch her breath as Oliver rolled off of her, threw the condom away, and came back to her side. He began to stroke her back as he pulled her closer to him. The feel of their chests pressed against each other had Felicity raring to go, but she knew Oliver needed a minute. So they exchanged kisses and cuddled together until Felicity felt Oliver began to harden under her.

“I love you,” Oliver whispered.

“I love you too,” Felicity replied as she kissed him.

When they broke away from each other Oliver leaned his forehead against hers and stroked the side of her cheek. The sweet moment was broken when Felicity shifted and Oliver’s dick rubbed against her wetness. Felicity moaned and Oliver gripped her tighter.

“I’m ready for a shower how about you?” Felicity asked.

Oliver smirked at her and nodded. Felicity stood from the bed, slowly at first because her legs felt like unsteady. Oliver was immediately behind her, pressing up against her, and sucking on her pulse point. It all made it very hard for Felicity to focus, but somehow she made it to the shower. It was a high tech shower with different buttons so Felicity let him take care of that.

When they stepped in and the warm water hit them both moaned. Felicity had just showered earlier in the day so it wasn’t her hair she was worried about, but the fact that she was covered in cum. Felicity reached for the loofah and began to lather it with soap. Oliver took it from her hand and began to rub her down. The water was spraying them from all different directions, washing her soap and their cum off. When she began to get clean, Oliver dropped the loofah and stroked her with his bare hands and Felicity felt her hormones flaring again. Not wanting to waste anymore time Felicity dropped to her knees.

Oliver grunted when she took him in her mouth and Felicity knew he was trying to keep from thrusting in her mouth. She loved when he got rough though so she took his hands and put them in her hair. He was still hesitant though so Felicity did her best to drive him crazy. She laved her tongue over his tip then took half of him in her mouth. Oliver growled and gripped her hair tighter.

“Come on, take it all,” Oliver growled.

Felicity wrapped her lips tighter around Oliver’s dick as she pulled off of him. Oliver let out a small gasp when she did. “Make me, you’ve got control,” Felicity said.

Felicity watched Oliver’s lips turn into a snarl and he thrust his dick far down her throat. Felicity’s gasped around his dick, but didn’t choke on it. Felicity did her best to wrap her tongue around him and hallow out her cheeks like she’d heard girls at school talk about.

“Yes you fucking vixen. You take this dick like such a good girl,” Oliver grunted.

Oliver’s words stirred something inside of Felicity and she did her best to return it by bringing her hands up to cup his balls. Oliver’s thrust broke rhythm a bit and then he began to build up speed.

“I’m going to fucking come,” Oliver grunted as he thrust far enough down her throat that Felicity almost did choke. Hot cum poured down Felicity’s throat and she tried to swallow it all.

Oliver gripped Felicity’s wet hair and pulled so she was forced to look up at him. “I want to see you swallow everything I gave you,” Oliver demanded.

Felicity swallowed all of his salty cum and then stood on her feet. “A beautiful sight,” Oliver said.

Felicity moaned and then pressed herself up against him. They kissed sloppily and intensely as the water sprayed down on them. “We should get clean again,” Oliver panted.

Felicity shook her head. “We should, but we’ll just get dirty again. We should just fuck,” Felicity said.

Oliver closed his eyes and then slammed his fist on a button. The water stopped and Oliver threw

Felicity over his shoulder. Felicity squealed and tried to grip onto Oliver. Their wet skin made it too hard, but luckily they didn’t walk very far before Oliver put her back on her feet. He didn’t give her much time to be aware of her surroundings before he spun her around and shoved her onto all fours.

Excitement began to ill Felicity and she pressed her ass against him. “I know, I know this is your favourite position babe,” Oliver said.

Felicity heard the sound of a condom foil being ripped and she tried to prep herself. Nothing could have helped since Oliver stayed standing instead of kneeling like usual. He put Felicity’s chest lower to the ground so she had to rest on her forearms. Then he ploughed into her.

“Oh YES RIGHT THERE,” Felicity cried as on his first thrust he hit that spot in her that made her whole body lose control. Felicity felt herself tighten around Oliver and his hips broke rhythm again.

“Your pussy is beautiful and tight. Best pussy ever, I could fuck it forever and I am going to fucking tear it apart,” Oliver growled.

“YES, yes Oliver, tear it apart. Fuck me harder,” Felicity couldn’t control her mouth. She couldn’t care what she was saying; everything she was thinking was coming out of her mouth.

They got Oliver to listen though and his thrusts got harsher and faster. The powers of his thrusts were so great that Felicity had to push her arms back against the carpet and up into him so that she didn’t fall forward. The wetness from the shower on their skin was quickly turning into sweat.

Both Felicity and Oliver began to work harder to get close to their climaxes.

Felicity’s breasts began to rub up against the soft carpet and the friction just added to everything else. Everything on Felicity began to shake, not just her legs, but her arms, her abs, even her ass. She felt the pleasure in every quiver of every muscle and she almost couldn’t take it.

“I’m so close Oliver,” Felicity cried. Oliver’s fingers reached down and rubbed at the bundle of nerves there and Felicity’s arms shot out from underneath her. Oliver jerked her hips up more and held her tightly so he could work himself in and out of her.

Felicity tried her best to focus on getting her arms to work, but the feel of him inside of her, the sound of his grunts, and of slapping skin was almost too much.

“You’re mine. Do you understand that? I got your first kiss, your first time, and now I get you forever. You’re mine forever and if any fucker tries to take what’s mine I’ll kill him,” Oliver growled.

That was definitely new and Felicity figured that Oliver had been sitting on that until she knew he was Bratva.

“I’m yours, I’m yours,” Felicity cried.

“Fucks yes,” Oliver grunted and then hit that spot in her. A sob of pleasure tore from Felicity’s throat and she reached behind her to grip Oliver’s ass.

In return Oliver fisted her wet hair and pulled her back, not too roughly, but enough to give him more control and give Felicity a different angle. “Come all over my cock babe, soak it in your fucking cum,” Oliver demanded.

“OLIVER,” Felicity screamed as she flew head first into her orgasm. Her walls tightened around him and Felicity felt Oliver slam her back into him and hold her there just as he roared and expanded in her before sagging in the after effects of his orgasm.

Felicity’s arms fell out from under her again and this time Oliver went down with her. Felicity felt his weight slowly come on top of her. Felicity’s chest almost hurt from how out of breath she was and Oliver’s weight on her wasn’t helping, but the feel of his strong muscles on her was amazing. She felt confined in safety and pleasure. When Oliver pulled out of her Felicity let out a whine.

Oliver rolled off of her but brought her with him, so his back was against the floor, her back against his chest, and her legs on either side of him. When his fingers began to play with her nether lips, already puffy from their rough sex, Felicity tried to slap his hand away, but Oliver grabbed her hand.

“Don’t fucking slap my hand away. You’re going to fucking come again,” Oliver growled in her ear.

The pleasure was too much and Felicity couldn’t control her muscle spasms. Felicity’s legs tried to close, but Oliver used his feet to shove her legs farther apart. “Keep open for me baby, spread that pussy open for me,” Oliver demanded as he thrust a finger into her.

“OLIVER, I can’t, I can’t. It’s too much Oliver,” Felicity cried.

“Take it Felicity, come for me one more time. I know you can do it,” Oliver said. His heavy breath in her ear had Felicity nearly losing her mind. When the hand that wasn’t working inside of her began to switch between pinching her nipples Felicity exploded.

It was so powerful it was almost painful. Her scream was mixed with her cry and she arched away from him pushing her ass more against Oliver’s dick. He growled when she did and added another finger to the mix.

“Oliver please,” Felicity cried when it did become too much. Oliver was quick to pull his fingers out and let her settle in her orgasm.

When Felicity came down from it she rolled off of him and gasped for air. When Oliver sat up on his elbow, with his head resting in her hand just staring at her, with a smirk on his face Felicity wanted to slap his chest. She was just too weak.

“You took the life from me,” Felicity said weakly.

“We’re not done yet, this is just a break. We have a lot of time to make up for,” Oliver said.

Felicity turned to him with wide eyes and held up her hands. “Don’t you dare touch me Oliver Queen,” Felicity commanded.

Oliver laughed and tried to pull her in. Felicity rolled away from him and pushed herself up. “Oliver I’m not kidding, I need a break,” Felicity said.

“Babe I know, I just want to hold you. Help you get dressed so we can go downstairs and get some food,” Oliver said.

Felicity didn’t believe the words coming from his mouth especially as his dick was hardening again. “How are you ready to go again?” Felicity asked.

Oliver sat up so he could lean against the wall. “All I have to do is look at that tight ass of yours and I’m ready to go,” Oliver said.

Felicity shook her head in laughter, though it was weak because of post- sex dry throat. “You can’t even see my backside,” Felicity said.

“You’re right, maybe it’s just your beautiful face,” Oliver said with a shrug.

“Trying to charm me after sex, you must really mean what you’re saying,” Felicity said.

“Of course I do, if you don’t believe that I wouldn’t mind showing you all over again,” Oliver offered.

Felicity held up a hand to stop him and Oliver listened. Felicity got up on weak legs, even using the wall to support herself. Oliver’s laughter followed her and she threw a glare over her shoulder.

“This is your fault,” Felicity said.

“Didn’t hear you complaining,” Oliver called after her. Felicity couldn’t help but laugh this time too.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Oliver thought nothing could rival the sight of Felicity naked, though her in lingerie had been a close second, but when he saw her in one of his oversized shirts and tiny shorts he’d nearly said screw it and taken her again. Felicity must have been able to see the look in his eyes because she gave him a warning look.

“Aren’t you going to get dressed?” Felicity asked.

“It’s two in the morning Felicity, who is going to be awake?” Oliver asked as he stood. His muscles were a bit cramped from the exertion of fucking Felicity, but it was worth it.

“A lot of people, there are people constantly moving in and out of here,” Felicity said.

“But if I’m naked it’ll be easier for me to,” Another good reason to put clothes on,” Felicity cut him off.

Oliver smirked, but did liked she wanted. He grabbed a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and slipped them on. “Let’s go get some food, need me to carry you down the stairs?” Oliver asked.

“No, I’m not a child,” Felicity replied as she walked past him. Oliver felt pride in the funny little way she walked.

“No but you have been thoroughly fucked,” Oliver said as he came up behind her. “You are so proud of yourself,” Felicity said.

They began to move down the stairs and Oliver made sure to stay closer to her so if she lost her footing he could catch her. “Any man’s proud when he gives his woman a good fucking,” Oliver said easily.

When they got on the first floor Felicity turned to look at him. “As hot as your claims are during sex, they’re not as hot in the daylight. This is the 21st century,” Felicity said.

Oliver snorted. “To the Bratva it’s still the eighteen hundreds, I understand that’s not how it’ll be with us, but just be patient with me. I’ve always been a possessive, jealous guy and it’s heightened because I love you,” Oliver said.

Felicity smiled up at him and Oliver felt his heart expand. “I like hearing you say that,” Felicity admitted.

“Good, it’s something you can get used to,” Oliver replied.

“Out of all the things I have to get used to that is my favourite,” Felicity said. “Does it make up for everything else?” Oliver asked as nerves hit him.

“You make up for everything else, what you do or say is just bonus,” Felicity said.

“Now who’s the sap?” Oliver teased as Felicity sat on the island and he went to gather some food. “Still you, you’re just rubbing off on me,” Felicity teased.

Oliver shook his head and handed the fruit and crackers to her. Felicity was quick to open up the fruit and start eating.

“Which one do you like more? Possessive Bratva captain or Oliver the sap?” Oliver asked.

Felicity brought the strawberry she had been munching on down from her lips and tilted her head. She looked innocently confused. “I love both Oliver because both are a part of you. I just think each have their place. Just like there are two sides to me, a horny "sex kitten" and a responsible scholarship student,” Felicity said with air quotes.

Oliver smiled and bit into an apple so he could keep from talking and sounding like a pussy by asking if she really loved every part of him. They ate in silence for the most part, with Oliver’s hand on her thigh, keeping constant contact. The first time his hand tried to sneak higher Felicity gave him a look and pointed her cracker at him. Oliver had laughed but inched it back down.

Oliver was trying to respect her wishes he really was, but he really need to get inside of her, even if it was just one for time. He was finding it really hard to control himself, even with his good intentions. So once they had finished eating Oliver’s knees nearly buckled when Felicity took his hand and brought it under his shirt that she was wearing. Oliver pulled her off of the island and Felicity wrapped her legs around his waist.

“I thought you were tired,” Oliver said.

“I am, but not exhausted and I can tell you want this so I can give. You gave to me over and over again earlier,” Felicity said.

Oliver smirked and place gave her a peck on the lips. Oliver could feel her nervousness at being so exposed so he quickly moved things into his office. He locked the door and then dumped her on the couch. The same one that she had forgiven him on. For some reason this made Oliver’s heart beat faster, the thought of taking her on the couch where she had forgiven him.

Oliver wasn’t sure how he wanted it, slow or fast, soft or hard. He didn’t even know if it mattered. All he really needed was Felicity. Her hair was fanned out under her and she was biting her lip.

She was so beautiful, so perfect that Oliver wondered if he was dreaming.

Oliver shook his head and then pulled her shorts down her smooth legs. Seeing her bare pussy underneath them forced his hand and Oliver began to lose control. He ripped the shirt off of her and began to kiss down her chest. Felicity arched into his touch and gasped lightly. Oliver moved up to kiss her lips and used his free hands to shove his sweats down.

His dick sprung out, hard as stone, and leaking with pre-cum. Though Oliver hadn’t given much thought to Felicity’s question earlier about his constant hardness it struck him now. He had always had great stamina and impressive sexual prowess, but with Felicity everything seemed to be heightened.

Luckily he had brought a condom down with him, because he was a hopeful guy, and Oliver rolled it down on himself. Oliver went to prep Felicity, but when he did he found she was already soaking. It seemed that they both had their senses heightened when it came to each other because there had never been a woman this wet before.

Oliver pushed Felicity’s knees up and back so they went to either side of her breasts. “How is that? Does it hurt?” Oliver asked.

Felicity shook her head. “No, stretching me a bit but it’s okay. I’ll let you know if it hurts,” Felicity said.

Oliver nodded, but made sure he slid into her slowly. Felicity’s eyes closed and she pushed herself closer to Oliver. The curve of her pussy as with her folded like this was tightening on all the right veins on Oliver’s dick. It was all he could do not to begin thrusting roughly.

“Oh God Oliver, yes this is, this is a good position. Right there, oh yes right there,” Felicity babbled.

Oliver smirked and pushed further into her. “Is this good, are you alright?” Oliver asked. “Yes, perfect, it’s so perfect,” Felicity cried.

“Good because I can’t take it,” Oliver grunted. He began to thrust into her harder and harder. “OLIVER YES. MORE OLIVER,” Felicity screamed.

“Yes, scream my fucking name. Let everyone know who you belong to,” Oliver grunted as he snapped his hips into her.

Felicity blushed like she just realized that this wasn’t Oliver’s room and it wasn’t sound proof. Oliver smirked and tried to get more screams from her. Felicity bit her lip as if she knew exactly what he was doing. Oliver smirked wider and began to circle his hips as he thrust into her.

Oliver felt her nails begin to dig into his arms and he used the pain to push him forward. After all they had done tonight it was harder to hold not, to not just explode in her.

“I’m close Felicity, you have to get there. I need you to come with me. Milk my cock,” Oliver said.

Felicity cried out at his dirty talk and Oliver felt her tighten before exploding with a muffled scream. Oliver grunted as he came along with her. He immediately released her legs which fell limply against the couch.

“Yoga paid off,” Felicity said between pants.

Oliver laughed and looked over to see Felicity smiling at him though she looked exhausted. “Let me take you to bed,” Oliver said.

“To sleep right,” Felicity mumbled.

“Yep, here put your shirt on,” Oliver threw the shirt she’d been wearing to her while he tied off the condom.

 “How are you always so lively after sex, I need to figure out how to tire you out,” Felicity said as she slid the shirt on.

“Impossible,” Oliver replied. He bit back because being with you gives me life. He wasn’t some poetic pussy.

“Just you wait, I’ll out sex you one of these days,” Felicity said as she rubbed her eyes. She was adorable.

“I’ll believe that when I see it,” Oliver said as he took her in his arms. “I can walk,” Felicity said as they left the office.

Oliver pulled back a bit so he could stare at her. “Do you want to?” He asked. Felicity tightened around him even more. “Nope,” she said.

Oliver wasn’t going to complain, his muscles may be tired, but he’d never give up an opportunity to have her wrapped around and pressed against him. Plus it helped tire him out some more so when he got in bed with Felicity in his arms he was able to easily fall asleep.


	15. Confidently Doubtful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy comes back in the picture, Felicity doubts herself, and Oliver is there to put both back in place.

Felicity was in complete bliss when she woke up. Oliver was already awake and stroking her back. Felicity stretched out, pushing herself against Oliver. Oliver grunted and pulled her closer to him.

"Good morning," Felicity said.

"Good morning," Oliver replied with a smile and a kiss.

"We should take a shower; get clean because I have to meet with Thea. Promised her I’d help out with a charity fundraiser that your mom roped her into," Felicity said.

Oliver groaned and wrapped his arms tighter around her. “No better way to get a guy soft then mentioning his mom,” he said.

Felicity smiled up at him "Perfect time to take a shower. We won’t have to worry about you getting handsy,” Felicity said.

Oliver stared down at her with furrowed brows. “Do you even know me?” He asked. “Fine I'll start without you. At least I’ll be able to get a little clean," Felicity replied.

She slid out from his hold and ran to the bathroom. When she didn’t hear footsteps behind her she put her focus on figuring out the shower. It took her a good two minutes to start the shower, but it was another five before Oliver joined her.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Felicity had tried to rush through her shower not just because she had to get to Thea but also because Oliver couldn't keep his hands to himself. He had told her that he'd sent Raisa to get some clothes for her so Felicity was so busy looking for them that she didn't see the door swing open.

"I brought breakfast and the paperwork for the new shipments at Verdant, you know the ones you were supposed to do last night but you slipped out to get booty instead," Tommy called as he entered the room.

Felicity froze in place, her wet hair dripping on the floor and the towel wrapped around herself. When Tommy realized that Felicity was half naked his mouth fell open.

"I didn't realize you were still here," Tommy said.

"I would hope so since you referred to me as booty," Felicity teased. She felt extremely uncomfortable but it was like she had frozen, unable to form enough brain power to throw on some clothes.

"I didn't mean anything by that, it's just guy talk," Tommy said apologetically.

Felicity waved it off. "No problem, it’s not like it's not true," Felicity said. When she realized what she'd said out loud she blushed.

Tommy raised an eyebrow and something shifted in his expression. "How long has that been happening?" Tommy asked.

"Not long, I was eighteen when it started. Don't worry Oliver can't add sex with a minor to his long list of illegal achievements," Felicity teased.

"That wasn't my first concern but it's good to know," Tommy said.

Felicity tilted her head but the door behind her opening cut off any response. "Tommy what the hell?" Oliver snarled.

Oliver's voice shoved both Felicity and Tommy into gear. Tommy covered his eyes and Felicity snuck into the closet, not before shooting Oliver an apologetic and warning look.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

"Look man I kind of just busted in here. I didn't think Felicity would still be in here, it's not her fault," Tommy said.

The annoyance that Oliver was feeling shifted into anger when Tommy felt the need to protect his own girlfriend from him. "I know it's not Felicity's fault and why wouldn't you think my girlfriend would stay the night?" Oliver asked.

Tommy's brows furrowed. "I hadn't realized that you guys were dating. Guess we don't talk as much as we used to," Tommy said.

"Yea I guess we don't. That's my fault, I've just been running crazy," Oliver said.

"No hard feelings, I know how the Bratva life can be. You just owe me a night of drinking soon," Tommy said, morphing back into full easy going playboy Tommy mode.

Oliver didn't entirely believe the switch in attitude. "Go down to my office and I'll meet you there in a little bit. I just need to get dressed," Oliver said.

Tommy nodded and left the room. When Oliver got into his closet he saw Felicity slipping into the clothes Raisa had dropped off for her.

"I didn't hear any yelling so I'll take that as a good sign," Felicity teased as she slid on her clothes. "I wanted to kick his ass for seeing you like that. Did you decide to just give him a free show?"

 Oliver tried to make it sound easy but he was beyond pissed that Tommy had seen his girlfriend half naked.

"Oliver stop, Tommy just busted in and I was half covered. He saw less than he would if I was in a bikini," Felicity said.

Oliver's mind immediately went to Felicity in a bikini and his tongue felt heavy and his dick stirred. "You're imagining me in a bikini aren't you?" Felicity asked

Oliver smirked and wrapped his arms around her, letting the towel fall off of him. Felicity screeched and shoved him away.

"Oliver stop you're going to get me all wet," Felicity said.

"You weren't complaining last night, Oliver muttered.

Felicity rolled her eyes but she couldn't fight the smile on her face. "Don't you have places to be today?" Felicity asked.

"Nowhere as important as inside of you," Oliver replied easily as he began to towel off.

"Well I have places to be so you'll have to contain the beast," Felicity said.

Oliver froze and looked up at Felicity who was putting her shoes on. "Did you just refer to my dick as the beast?" Oliver asked.

Felicity blushed and didn't meet his eyes. "I was referring to your sex drive but it's a fitting name for your dick too," Felicity said.

Oliver was torn between laughing and bending her over. "I'm going to enjoy getting you back in my bed," Oliver said.

"I'm sure. I'll see you tonight Oliver," Felicity said with a wink as she sashayed out of the room in her colour blocked dress.

As he watched her leave the room Oliver thought of two things. First his girlfriend’s ass looked bomb in anything and he was a lucky Bastard. And secondly he thought of how she wore her confidence so much more brightly. He was happy to see that she was finally feeling as beautiful as she looked and as she was on the inside. It was about time.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“I can’t believe Oliver is making us take bodyguards. If he wasn’t in a meeting with Tommy,” Felicity huffed. She left out the “and if Tommy hadn’t seen me half naked.”

“Ollie just wants to do what he can to keep us safe. Last time we went out together we were followed by a man who later came here and attacked you,” Thea said as they got in the car.

“I still don’t like being babysat. I mean how dangerous can going to an art gallery for a charity fundraiser be? I mean it’s not even the real fundraiser, it’s the prep work. ” Felicity asked.

“You haven’t met these high society ladies. There are several different types of danger,” Thea scoffed.

“You realize that your mom is one of those high society ladies right?” Felicity asked.

Thea turned to Felicity with a serious expression, but a raised eyebrow. “So you see what I’m talking about,” she said.

Felicity scoffed and laughed all at the same time. As their conversation died out Felicity looked out the window, though she couldn’t see through the dark tint, and began pulling on her fingers. She didn’t even really realize she was doing it until six minutes later, when they arrived at the art gallery that Felicity realized she was extremely nervous. Before it had presented itself in her little ticks, but now she felt it in every limb that became heavy.

The building was huge and even on the outside looked more like an art museum than an art gallery. Felicity would bet money that there wasn’t going to be any pieces in here done by greasy hippies. The thought of Moira Queen and other women like her speaking, even being in the same room, with hippies had Felicity biting her lip to keep from busting out in laughter.

The sound of Thea clearing her throat caught Felicity off guard, since she was so deep in her own head. When she turned to look at Thea she saw her tapping her neatly polished shoe on pavement. “Are you enjoying yourself?” Thea asked.

“Sorry, I just kind of got lost in my own head,” Felicity said.

Thea shook her head and tilted her head towards the gallery. “I don’t want to know what dirty memory you’re thinking about. Let’s just get inside before the wolves get too hungry,” Thea insisted.

Felicity considered telling her what she had been thinking of, and how it had nothing to do with Oliver, but she decided to just let her assume since she was bringing Felicity in to face the wolves. The doors to the huge gallery were opened for the girls and Felicity almost laughed. It was like some twisted version of Cinderella.

There was already some women, including Moira, gathered around with drinks in their hands and whispering. They were all dressed like Emily from Gilmore Girls and Felicity wondered if maybe Thea’s statement about wolves was more accurate than she thought. Thea turned to her with a look as if she knew exactly what Felicity was thinking.

Felicity’s heart rate started to increase a bit when she saw Laurel, Oliver’s ex-girlfriend, coming towards them. She wasn’t sure how she was supposed to act so she just kind of shut down. “Thea

 It’s so good to see you; this must be the friend I’ve heard so much about. Felicia right?” Laurel said in a sickly sweet voice.

Felicity paused at her words since whom exactly had she heard so much about Felicity from. Was it Oliver? “Felicity actually nice to meet you, Laurel right?” Felicity asked, trying to be as nice as possible.

She didn’t want to be enemies with this lady just because she had dated Oliver. Though by the look on her face being friends was out of the picture. Laurel went to open her mouth but Thea cut her off.

“Yea, Laurel is an old friend of Tommy and Ollie. I didn’t realize you still attended these things Laurel,” Thea said. Felicity noticed how Thea had stressed friend thought that was a lost cause since Felicity knew that she and Oliver had dated.

Laurel turned her attention from Felicity to Thea though the smile on her face was still tight. “Well I still have some friends in high places despite the fact that Ollie and I aren’t dating anymore.

Besides it’s always good to keep up contacts when you’re a lawyer,” Laurel replied.

Laurel saying Ollie sounded wrong to Felicity’s ears. She didn’t know if it was because she only imagined him as Oliver or if because she’d only heard people close to him call him that and the idea of Laurel being that close made her sick. The sound of glass clinking and hushed voice drew all of the girls out of their little circle as the meeting began and women started to sit. Felicity watched as Laurel easily moved within the groups of women and conversed with them. Not one ounce of nervousness whereas Felicity’s knees were knocking together.

It was staring Felicity down in bold-faced red letters, Laurel fit into Oliver’s world a lot better than she did,

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“So to sum it all up the numbers are looking good and we’ve been without incident since you put new people on shipment,” Tommy said.

Oliver was staring down at the papers, going over the numbers and trying not to look at Tommy because if he did he knew he’d get worked up again. Oliver knew that Tommy was his best friend and he’d never do anything, but just the thought of Tommy seeing Felicity wet and half-dressed drove Oliver crazy. He knew the sight of Felicity, especially half-dressed, would work any man up. It was only natural.

“Earth to Ollie, you still here or are you imagining the different ways you can kill me?” Tommy asked jokingly.

Oliver’s head snapped up to face Tommy whose eyes were filled with mirth and something else, maybe fear. “What are you talking about?” Oliver asked, trying to keep his tone neutral.

Tommy scoffed. “I know you seem to have forgotten that we grew up together, but I didn’t. You were always possessive with your toys. Add being a dangerous Bratva captain to that,” Tommy said.

“Felicity isn’t a toy,” was Oliver’s first response.

Tommy’s face softened. “Of course not, but you see the point I was trying to make right?” Tommy asked.

Oliver nodded as he set down the papers. “So maybe I’m a tad possessive,” Oliver admitted.

 Tommy smirked. “Maybe just a tad,” he agreed jokingly. He seemed to pause and silence filled the room. A strange occurrence when Tommy was there.

“Something to say Tommy?” He asked as he signed the papers.

Tommy pinched his lips and leaned back in his chair. “More ask, Felicity said something about your illegal activities. Does she know about the Bratva?” Tommy asked.

Tommy’s question brought back unwanted memories and Oliver felt himself tense. “Anatoly told her, it was mess and she was angry, but we’re good now. She’s actually helping to find her dad who was actually a Bratva groupie,” Oliver explained.

Tommy exhaled a breath and looked at him with a shocked expression. “Woah, I missed a lot. Felicity’s dad really?” Tommy asked.

“Yea, I know I was surprised too. Everything about her surprises me though. You should have seen her stand up to Anatoly,” Oliver said. He began to feel a lightness talking to Tommy that he hadn’t in a long time, like they were getting back to normal.

“She stood up to Anatoly and she’s still here to talk about it?” Tommy asked with a laugh.

“Anatoly called her a spitfire. He’s made it clear to be watchful of her, but weirdly enough I think he’s got a soft spot for her. That’s the only way I can explain him not taking any action against her,” Oliver admitted.

“Now that I believe. I mean anyone who’s met Felicity gets a soft spot for her,” Tommy said. Oliver felt an unbidden smile come on his face. “She is pretty special isn’t she?” Oliver said.

“Oh God, you’re getting mushy. I’ve never seen you like this, even before Russia. That makes her even more special,” Tommy said.

“She brings the best out in me, but enough of this girl talk. Let’s head to Verdant I want to see this new shipment of guns,” Oliver said. Oliver stood from his chair and began buttoning his suit coat. He needed to keep himself busy so he didn’t get caught up in images of Felicity.

Tommy laughed and stood from his chair. “And there he is, Oliver Queen. Back to business I get it, but let me ask you this one question. Is she good in the sack?” Tommy asked.

For a second Oliver flared up at the question, but he tried to settle himself down. Oliver had to remind himself that Tommy wasn’t asking because he wanted Felicity, but because they’d always swapped sex stories. Oliver felt like he had to give him some answer since he was working to repair his relationship with Tommy, but the thought of talking about Felicity like all those other girls made him sick.

“She’s amazing, but if you ask for any details I’ll shoot you. I don’t need anyone imaging my girl doing anything,” Oliver said.

Tommy laughed again. “I’d expect nothing less,” Tommy replied.

 

 Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Felicity wandered into Verdant with her chest settling heavy on her heart and her heels clicking against the ground. It was weird to see it so empty. Not only because any time she’d been here it was stuffed with grinding bodies, but because Raisa had said that Oliver had come here.

Once she had gotten home from the preparation for the fundraiser, which had mostly been women gossiping about other women there, she had wanted to see Oliver. So when Raisa had said that Mister Oliver had gone to Verdant, Felicity hadn’t even paused to change. She had just asked one of Oliver’s Bratva men if he would drive her to Verdant. He had been quick to agree

Seeing Laurel fitting in so well with those women and barely being able to open her own mouth had left Felicity unsure of herself. Unsure that she was made for either of Oliver’s world. Laurel clearly fit into the high society side and the cold look in her eye told Felicity she would definitely fit into the Bratva. She loved Oliver and she was sure he loved her, but would that be enough?

Would they be able to make it when other forces came their way?

The more time Felicity spent in her head the more anxious she got and the more she wished that she had spent all day in bed with Oliver. Despite the fact that it was still a bit hard to walk straight already. As Felicity searched the space for Oliver she saw that the lights were on in the office and she relaxed. Just knowing that Oliver was close slowed down her heart and made her chest feel lighter.

Felicity hurried up the stairs as quickly as she could in her tight dress and heels, which was actually very slow. So by the time she was at the door she was so excited that she opened it without even knocking. Instead of seeing Oliver she saw Laurel spread out on the desk and Tommy on top of her. On instinct she gasped. Tommy and Laurel split apart like Felicity had thrown water on them.

“Oh God I’m so sorry, I thought Oliver was up here. I’ll just, I just don’t know. I’m so sorry,” Felicity babbled, at a complete loss for what to say or do.

Laurel’s angry “Don’t you knock” came at the same time as Tommy’s “Don’t worry about it Laurel was just leaving.”

Felicity was unsure of how to respond so she just stood there like an idiot. Laurel looked between Tommy and Felicity with a furious look and a rumpled dress. “Are you serious Tommy?” She asked.

“Yes, Laurel you need to go,” Tommy said as he zipped up his pants. Felicity cast her eyes upward and wondered why she couldn’t get her feet to move.

“Fine, you were just easy sex anyways. Didn’t mean anything,” Laurel scoffed. She stormed out of the room, knocking her shoulder against Felicity’s.

“We’ve got to stop running into each other like this,” Tommy said jokingly.

"I was just uh coming to see if Oliver was here. I really didn't mean to mess up your groove," Felicity apologized.

Tommy shook his head, with a small smile on his face, as he buttoned his pants. "Don't worry about it. I should actually thank you, you saved me from making a mistake again," Tommy said.

Felicity looked down at her feet and then back up to him. Because she’s Oliver’s ex right? I saw her in his office with him once and just saw her at the fundraiser preparation, “Felicity said.

"Yep, she's been in love with Oliver her whole life. He broke up with her when he went to Russia. He wanted an excuse to break up with her and his whole life being in upheaval was the best one he could get," Tommy said.

 "And you picked up the pieces," Felicity said without thinking.

Tommy looked up at her in surprise and Felicity blushed. "Sorry that was judgy and it's none of my business," Felicity said.

"Don't be sorry, it's true," Tommy said.

"Still doesn't mean it's my business," Felicity said.

"Maybe not but I appreciate you being honest," Tommy said. "It's one of the things I'm best at," Felicity said.

Tommy’s gaze became a bit sardonic. "A messy quality to have when you're dating a Bratva Captain," Tommy said.

Discomfort settled over Felicity and she began to play with the straps of her purse. "What do you mean by that?" Felicity asked.

Tommy chuckled and sat on the edge of his, and Oliver's, desk. The one that he and Laurel had just been on. Felicity was going to make sure to tell Oliver that they were no longer getting it on in this office.

"I just mean that a Bratva Captain has to keep secrets from everyone. For their safety and for his," Tommy said.

The way the conversation was going made Felicity uncomfortable and a little sad. "Are you trying to upset me because I killed your groove?" Felicity asked doing her best to keep her voice light.

"By killing me groove you mean cock blocking me right?" He asked.

Felicity felt her cheeks warm and saw something twinkle in Tommy's eyes. She sent him a glare at the fact that he was mocking her and he put his hands up in surrender.

"I'm not saying this about Ollie because you cock blocked me, I'm actually thankful for that. I'm just saying this because you're young and maybe getting in over your head," Tommy said.

"I'm eighteen and understand perfectly what I'm doing," Felicity replied. It wasn't entirely true since Felicity had just dipped on foot in the Bratva waters and they both knew that. After all of her unsure feelings seconds ago Felicity wasn’t happy to have all this pointed out though.

Tommy's jaw clenched a bit but then he relaxed into his regular self. Felicity still felt a bit on edge though. "Look Felicity I'm not trying to start a fight with you or make you upset. I just wouldn't be able to sleep well if I hadn't at least warned you," Tommy said.

Felicity smiled but she had to force it to stay on her face. "I appreciate you looking out for me, but like I've told Oliver many times, I can look out for myself," Felicity said.

“Noted and I’m sorry if I upset you,” he apologized and it seemed completely sincere.

Felicity felt herself settle down a bit. “Thanks I appreciate that. Can I ask you a question though while we’re on the topic of Oliver?” Felicity asked.

“Shoot,” Tommy said.

“How long did he date Laurel?” she asked.

Tommy slowly laughed. “I thought you didn’t want me to upset you. Isn’t talking about the ex-girlfriend of your now boyfriend automatically upsetting?” Tommy asked. “So a long time then?” Felicity asked.

Tommy sighed and folded his arms. “Yes, they dated for a long time. It was on and off, but we knew each other growing up and they always had something. They started to date at thirteen and went until Ollie left for Russia. It was always on and off though and

Ollie was never truly in love with her. He loved her because he’d known her for so long and Moira wanted them to be together, but that was the most they had. Oliver cheated on her multiple times, even with her sister,” Tommy said.

Felicity’s heart stopped. “Oliver cheated on her?” I mean of course he did because they dated that long and he’s slept with a ton of girls, I knew that. With her sister?” Felicity asked. Felicity knew she was talking in sentence fragments, but her brain was kind of shorting out.

When they had talked about how many girls he’d slept with Felicity had been uncomfortable with the number, but now knowing that he’d been with Laurel during all of that was strange. It was weird because it relaxed some of Felicity’s anxiety because it showed he didn’t truly love her, but it made her question him too.

“That was the old Oliver, Felicity. You know that,” she reminded herself. It didn’t expel all of her unsure feelings from earlier, she still had those, but it at least solved the new problem that had been thrown at her.

“Guess it’s good that Oliver isn’t that guy anymore,” Felicity said.

Tommy’s brows furrowed together and then he shook his head with a wide smile on his face. “You know almost every playboy, somewhere in the back of his head, hopes for a girl who will see him for more than his mistakes, but it’s like a long lost wish. Ollie is one lucky bastard to get that,” Tommy said.

Felicity’s heart warmed and softened at the same time. “You’ll find that too Tommy. You’re too good of a guy not to,” Felicity said.

“And until then, I’m good with easy sex,” Tommy said with a smirk. He was shifting from serious Tommy into fun loving Tommy. Both were good sides to him and for a moment Felicity wondered why he hadn’t found a girl.

When he wiggled his eyebrows Felicity laughed and gave him a look. “Just make sure you’re safe because there’s some things even the best of girls won’t look pass,” Felicity warned.

Tommy looked at her in mock horrification but he never got a chance to poke fun at her because Oliver came into the office. “Hey what are you doing here?” He asked.

“I just really wanted to see you,” Felicity said. She walked to Oliver and he readily wrapped her in his arms. Felicity felt the rest of her tension in her body fly away, though the thoughts still lingered in her mind.

“So you decided to talk to Tommy?” Oliver’s tone was inquisitive and possessive.

Tommy laughed and Felicity sighed. “I came here looking for you and I couldn’t find you. I thought you were in the office, but it was Tommy. Where were you anyways?” Felicity asked.

Oliver was still looking between her and Tommy so Felicity pushed on his chest a bit. “I was in the basement dealing with some Bratva stuff,” he said.

 He nodded to Tommy and that must have been some cue because Tommy took the papers from his hands, gave Felicity a smile, and then left. “Does every property you own have weird Bratva basements?” Felicity asked.

Oliver smiled and began to rub circles in the small of her back. “Most, but not all. This one” Oliver explained.

Felicity hummed and leaned into his chest. “You said you wanted to see me? Something happen?” Oliver asked his voice softer than it had been when Tommy was in the room.

Felicity considered telling Oliver all about her doubts, but then she thought about Laurel. Laurel, confident, beautiful Laurel wouldn’t need to whine to Oliver. She would just handle it herself. The thought made Felicity suck her complaints in, but didn’t change the fact that she just needed Oliver.

“No, I just missed you and really need you,” Felicity said. She reached up on her tip toes and placed a kiss on her lips.

“I like the sound of that, but are you sure there’s nothing wrong?” Oliver asked.

“We can talk later Oliver; right now I just need you. I need to be with you,” Felicity put emphasis on the word you.

Oliver looked confused but nodded. When he went to back her up towards the couch Felicity put a hand on his chest. “We can’t do it in here. Let’s go have sex in the car,” Felicity said.

Oliver tilted his head and smirked. “Felicity you know we had sex in here last night,” he said.

Felicity didn’t know if Oliver knew about Laurel and Tommy and Felicity didn’t want to say anything so she wracked her brain. “But there were a ton of people here and the music was loud. Now are you going to question me or take me out to the car and fuck me? Oh wait are you worried you won’t be able to get me off with limited space?” Felicity asked.

It did the trick and Oliver’s mouth formed a snarl and he gave her ass a light smack. “Bite you fucking tongue. I can get my girl off anywhere at any time,” Oliver growled.

“Prove it,” Felicity said.

 

 Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Oliver didn’t know what got into Felicity, but he knew he was going to be the next thing. He followed her out to the car she had rode in, his eyes glued to her ass, and then commanded his guy to go inside and get a drink. The man nodded in understanding and was quick to leave.

Oliver wrenched the door open and Felicity crawled inside. The back of the town car was a bit bigger than some of the others and Oliver imagined all the things he could do to her. It wasn’t missed by him that there was something weighing on Felicity’s mind, but he knew they could get to that. He understood wanting to have the emotional contact that sex brought them. He had needed it last night.

Oliver sat in the middle of the back seat and pulled Felicity to sit on his lap. She smiled down at him and took off her glasses, placing them on the dashboard. When she leaned back to do so Oliver grabbed the hem of her dress and lifted it off of her. Felicity complied, lifting her arms up and soon she was left in bra and panties.

Oliver reached down to stroke her and growled when he felt how wet she was. “You’re always fucking soaked. You have no idea what that does to me. Knowing your pussy is always ready to be fucked by me,” Oliver growled.

Felicity gasped and began to grind down on top of him. “I’m so ready, I need it Oliver,” Felicity begged.

Oliver smirked and began to unbutton his own pants. Felicity stopped circling her hips so that he could shove his pants down around his ankles. Oliver marvelled at the way her legs shook as she tried to keep from pouncing on him.

Her desire for him always made Oliver’s ego soar and his dick throb. “What do you need babe? Tell me what you need,” Oliver commanded.

“I need you inside of me. Fuck me so I never forgot that I’m yours and you’re mine,” Felicity begged.

The words had Oliver harder than he had ever been in his whole life. He could barely see straight enough to reach inside his wallet and pull out the condom. Felicity was quick to take it from his hands and when she tore it open with her teeth his head fell back with a groan.

He felt more than saw Felicity slide the condom on him and then she began to fist his dick, up and down. The feel of her small hand wrapped around his thick cock was driving Oliver mad, but she had told him what she wanted and he was going to give it to her. He let her continue her ministrations for a couple more seconds while he ripped her panties off.

Felicity was so in the moment that she didn’t even glare at him, she just gasped. Oliver swatted her hand away, grabbed her hips, and slammed her down on his dick. Felicity let out a small scream and sagged against him a bit. Oliver gave her a second to adjust, and all it took was a second, before she was grabbing the seat behind him and using it or leverage to bounce on his dick.

Oliver kept a steady hold on her hips so he could help her, but Felicity seemed to be doing fine on her own. She would lift off of him all the way and then slam herself back down. Being inside of her Oliver felt home.

“Oh yes, oh yes, oh right there, ah, ah,” Felicity cried, her little noises spurring Oliver to begin thrusting up into her.

“YES, of fuck me, fuck me Oliver,” Felicity’s dirty words, given before she was so close to her orgasm surprised Oliver.

Oliver put more power behind his thrusts and took his hands from her hips so he could grip her ass cheeks. His fingers digging into her cheeks had Felicity squealing and rotating her hips. “Yea, you love my hands on your ass because you know that ass is mine. I’m going to fuck it one of these days. I’m going to fuck every inch of you because you’re fucking mine,” Oliver grunted.

Felicity’s hips bucked when Oliver mentioned fucking her in the ass and Oliver felt excited. Because of course his own personal wet dream would like the idea of him fucking her ass. Was there anything about her that wasn’t perfect?

“Yes, I’m yours all yours. You’re mine too. You’re mine too,” Felicity cried.

In that moment Felicity slowed down, her fingers moved through his hair, and she looked him in the eye. They were frozen in that moment and for that moment they weren’t fucking they were making love. “Forever, we’re each other’s forever,” Oliver promised.

Felicity nodded with a smile on her face and then kissed him deeply. Their tongues slid against each other and Oliver felt her desperation in every swipe. When they broke away the moment broke too and Felicity dropped herself back onto his dick. Oliver groaned and gripped her ass tighter.

“You’re a fucking God,” Felicity cried as she slammed down on him. Oliver’s ego soared and he felt the need to live up to her cries. He held her still and began to fuck up into her. Felicity’s eyes rolled back a bit and her mouth opened in a wide oh.

He lifted her legs from where they were beside him and split them open in a wide V so they almost reached the windows on either side. “Oh, OH, AH. YES FUCK ME JUST LIKE THAT OLIVER,” she screamed.

Felicity was pretty helpless in this hold, she couldn’t lift her hips, but she could rotate them and when she made a figure eight motion Oliver almost detonated. “You naughty girl, are you trying to get me to cum before you. No fucking way, you always cum first. So cum, come on baby I know you want to fucking cum all over me, Stain these seats with your cum,” Oliver commanded.

Felicity’s legs shook in his hold and she fell back against the driver’s seat. It gave Oliver the perfect view of his cock, soaked in her wetness, sliding in and out of her. It was driving Oliver insane and he knew he needed to get her there. So he pressed his thumb tightly on her clit and began to circle it twice before flicking it.

“OH, OH,” Felicity screamed as she came. Oliver watched as her wetness flooded and soak his dick and his legs.

Oliver was so close so he pulled Felicity closer to him, dropping her legs, and began to move steadily in her. Fucking her through the aftershocks of her orgasm. “One of these days I’m going to fuck you raw. You’ll feel every inch of my raw dick inside of you, our skin sliding against each other and my cum pouring inside of you instead of this condom and then you’ll really know you’re mine,” Oliver growled.

His words had Felicity exploding around him again, this time smaller, and it triggered his release. He pumped two more times in her before emptying himself in the condom. Felicity fell against him with heavy pants in his ear and Oliver’s legs shook under her as the noises dragged out his orgasm. Felicity’s hips ere moving limply against him, trying to work him for all he was worth.

When both of them settled down Oliver released his hold on her, but Felicity stayed on him. “Hey,” he whispered.

Felicity blushed and smiled. “Hey,” she replied.

They sat in silence for another minute as Oliver stroked her back and they fully came back to themselves. “So want to tell me what that was all about?” Oliver asked.

Felicity tensed on his lap and bit her lip. Oliver tucked his fingers under her chin and forced her to look at him. “Felicity whatever it is you can tell me, you can tell me anything,” Oliver promised.

Felicity still looked unsure. “It’s silly honestly. I just, I saw Laurel at the fundraiser and saw how well she fit in with everyone. It just got me thinking how maybe I’m not right for this life, not right for you. I don’t know how to be totally ruthless like the Bratva or how to always say the right thing in high society. Maybe you’re making a mistake by loving me,” Felicity said.

Oliver’s heart sank as he saw the tears in Felicity’s eyes. “Felicity, don’t you dare think that again. You are perfect for me because you’re not those things. You don’t have to be ruthless, I do. I’m the Bratva captain not you. I need you to be kind and sweet, like you are, so I don’t lose myself to the Bratva. And I couldn’t give a damn about high society, there’s never a right thing to say in high society. You could say the sky is blue and they would judge you. I love you, every part of you, and you are the best thing to ever happen to me. Loving you is not a fucking mistake and I don’t want to ever hear those words come from your mouth again. I don’t want you to ever doubt what you mean to me. Tell me what I have to do to not make you doubt my feelings,” Oliver commanded and pleaded.

Felicity smiled and Oliver was happy to see it reached her watery eyes. “Nothing, I don’t doubt that you love me Oliver, I just doubt if I’m the right girl. And that’s on me, that’s my own insecurities, which are getting smaller because you are perfect,” Felicity whispered as she kissed him.

Oliver was flooded with relief that he had said the right thing. It wasn’t exactly what he was known for doing. It was amazing what could happen when he spoke from the heart.

“I love you Oliver Queen,” Felicity whispered.

“Not nearly as much as I love you. You’re everything Felicity Smoak. Especially when you ride my dick like a mad woman,” Oliver said.

Felicity laughed and lightly smacked his chest. It had done the trick though and Felicity looked happy as could be. He just wanted to keep her that way.


	16. Continuing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because doubts don't go away that easy.

Roy fell to the ground hard and Oliver felt satisfaction. Not at beating Roy, he wasn't competition, but because he'd seen Felicity half-dressed and because Oliver was pretty sure there was something going on between him and Thea. The sound of heavy boots coming downstairs had Oliver standing at attention.

He'd come to recognize the sound of Diggle's feet on the basement floor. After their run in with Kyle, Oliver had tasked Diggle with finding more information about Felicity's dad. Oliver knew that it was Felicity's job to find information on her dad but Oliver wanted to oversee it, maybe feed some information to her. That way they didn't walk into a dangerous situation like they had with Kyle. He'd told Diggle not come back until he had something so by him being here definitely caught Oliver's attention.

"Leave," Oliver commanded.

The men still in the room didn't even bother to look back or look around; they all did as he said. When the last of them had cleared Diggle handed the envelope to Oliver, but when Oliver reached for if he pulled it back.

"I got the information that you wanted. Are you sure you want to do this? Felicity will probably be angry you didn't tell her you were doing this," Diggle said as he held the folder from Oliver's reach.

"Of course I do, how else can I protect Felicity? She'll understand why I did it. It's not like I'm lying to her," Oliver justified.

Diggle seemed unsure, but he gave the envelope to Oliver anyways. "I found a surprising friendship when I dug into Noah's past," Diggle said.

Oliver listened as he hastily opened the envelope and pulled out the first picture. "Malcolm?"

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“I like this look on you,” Oliver said as he played with them hem of Felicity’s robe.

After finding out that Felicity’s dad had been in contact with Malcolm, Oliver had been consumed with following leads. So it had been nearly a whole day since he had seen Felicity, and he was dying. Not just because he wanted to hold her, but because he hated sitting on this information. He just had to see how dangerous it was first.

Felicity snorted and swatted his hand away. “I’m sure you do, but we have to be to this fundraiser in two hours and not all of us can throw on a suit and look like a Greek God,” she said.

Oliver’s chest puffed out a bit, but he still felt annoyed. “Then why did you come in here to get ready? Especially with a robe that barely covers your ass?” Oliver asked. In truth Oliver still had the car sex from yesterday on repeat in his head. He’d always been fond of sex, but with Felicity he was insatiable.

“Because I wanted to see you since we’re not going to be able to spend time together at the fundraiser,” Felicity said.

Oliver scrubbed his hands over his face. “Why will we not spend time together?” Oliver asked.

Felicity gave him a look over her shoulder as if to say “really”, but Oliver just continued to stare at her in confusion. Oliver knew that Felicity was a hundred times smarter than him, but she was pretty good at not making it too obvious. It was times like now though that he definitely felt it.

“Oliver, I’m going to be working at Queen Consolidated. There are people who work at Queen Consolidated who will be in attendance tonight,” Felicity said.

She didn’t say it like she was hinting at anything, but just like it was common knowledge and Oliver should understand what she was saying. “Felicity you’re really going to have to slow this down for me because I don’t see the problem,” Oliver said.

Felicity finally turned around to fully look at him. “Oliver, people already have to think that I got the internship because I’m Thea’s friend. I don’t want to give them another reason to think I don’t deserve my internship like I don’t know, sleeping with my boss,” Felicity said dryly.

Oliver smirked, “Technically I’m your bosses, bosses, boss. I have a lot more power than you’re giving me credit for,” Oliver said.

Felicity narrowed her eyes at him and pointed some weird make up brush at him. “Oliver, I’m serious. I want to be taken as a serious adult not some girl who got her job on her knees,” Felicity said.

Oliver stood from the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Felicity, I’ll fire and hurt anyone that says anything like that about you,” Oliver said. He had meant it to be sweet and protective, but the unimpressed look Felicity sent his way told him it had not been received that way.

“Oliver you can’t fire or hurt someone just because they say bad stuff about me. I don’t want special treatment and I don’t want anyone thinking I’m getting special treatment. So tonight we’re simply friends who live in the same house,” Felicity said.

Just hearing the words were unpleasant and left a bitter taste in his mouth. He’d rather just not go if he couldn’t have Felicity on his arm. “This is a charity for children Oliver, not so you can show off how hot your girlfriend is,” Oliver thought.

“If that’s what you want then we’ll do it, but just know that I’m going to hate it,” Oliver said.

Oliver held back so his lips didn’t form a pout, but he could feel it coming on involuntarily. Felicity tilted her head and gave him an overly sympathetic look. “I promise I’ll make it up to you,” Felicity said as her hand slid up his thigh.

Oliver groaned and pushed into her touch. Before she could do what they both wanted though there was a knock at Oliver’s door. “Oliver can I come in?” it was his mom.

Felicity jumped away from Oliver so fast it was almost comical. The look on her face, like she’d just been caught with her hand in a million dollar cookie jar, was even more so.

“Just a minute,” Oliver called.

“What do we do?” Felicity mouthed with wide eyes. “You can hide in the bathroom,” Oliver said.

Felicity hurried and grabbed her things before disappearing into the bathroom. Oliver threw a shirt on and opened his door. Moira moved into the room, with every hair in place and her heels falling silent against the plush carpet.

“I see you’re not dressed yet,” Moira tusked.

If there was one person who was not scared of him it was his mother. Whether because they both knew he didn’t have the heart to be threatening towards his mother or because she was too proud to be scared.

“I don’t need long to look good,” Oliver replied as he thought of Felicity’s words. He could just imagine the blush that was taking its place on Felicity’s cheeks.

“Well I hope you plan on looking incredibly handsome because I know that Laurel plans to look good,” Moira said. Oliver didn’t want to imagine what Felicity’s face looked like now.

“Mom, I don’t care what Laurel looks like,” Oliver replied.

Moira gave him one of her more dismissive look, as if his words didn’t matter. “I know that you were different after Russia, but let’s not kid ourselves Oliver. Laurel is the best match for you. She’s smart, beautiful, and ruthless enough to be able to handle the Bratva. I’ve discussed it with her and she sees the merits of it too. Laurel wants security and I don’t want to hear the whispers about my son anymore. You can’t be a playboy forever Oliver,” Moira said. She reached up to stroke his cheek, but Oliver gripped her hand and took it from his face.

“I can do whatever I want, I’m a Captain. And the last thing I want is to be with Laurel Lance. I don’t want to hear this brought up again,” Oliver growled.

Moira looked taken back and mildly angry. “Oliver, I am trying to do what is best for this family. If we want to keep the Bratva hidden we have to keep up appearances,” Moira said.

“This conversation is done mom,” Oliver said sternly.

Oliver watched as Moira’s features tightened. “Fine, don’t fault me for worrying for you though,” Moira said.

Oliver could fault her for bad acting though. Pretending to be motherly had never been her strong suit. “Before you leave mom, what brought this on? And don’t tell me it was because you had my best interest in mind,” Oliver warned.

 Oliver watched as his mom stood a bit taller and as she turned into the Ice Queen he was more familiar with. “I may have been made aware of a budding relationship that you have. Do you truly think Miss Smoak has what it takes to stand high society and Bratva?

She’s a cocktail waitress’s daughter,” Moira said.

The moment the words left her mouth Oliver felt like he did when he’d once been branded with hot metal. The anger was increased by the knowledge that Felicity was in the bathroom and could hear everything. Though she had gotten happier Oliver could still see that her doubts from yesterday were lingering somewhere in the back of her mind.

Oliver stepped towards Moira and behind the ice there was a flash of fear in her eyes. “Let me make something clear to you. What I do is none of your business, you don’t have to like it but you do have to respect it. Being the Captain of the Bratva means that I not only control QC, but I own this house too. That makes Felicity the woman of this house and if you don’t like that then I would be more than happy to put you up in a cosy apartment. Imagine what your high society friends would say then,” Oliver said. His tone was equal parts authoritative and dangerous.

“I’m still your mother Oliver. There is a certain amount of respect I deserve,” Moira said, though her voice lacked its usual power.

Oliver scoffed. “Raisa was more a mother to Thea and I, this is me giving you the respect you deserve,” Oliver replied calmly.

Moira was more worked up than he had ever seen her. It wasn’t satisfying, but Oliver could now say without a doubt that every person in his family knew who was in charge.

“I’ll see you at the gallery son,” Moira said, taking on her usual wave of arrogance and sophistication. Oliver had seen this before. Whenever Moira didn’t like the way a situation had turned she would pretend like it hadn’t happened.

When she left his room Oliver was quick to open his bathroom door. Felicity stood there with far away eyes and her teeth worrying her lip. “Felicity,” Oliver started. He only stopped when she held up her hand.

“I have to go, Thea said she wanted to do my hair and I haven’t even picked out my outfit. There’s the red dress, but there’s so many dresses,” Felicity said.

When she tried to pass Oliver gripped her arm. When she looked at him with pleading eyes he was tempted to let her go, but held steady. “Felicity if something’s wrong you can’t just run away. You can turn to me,” Oliver said.

Felicity swallowed tightly. “I know and we can talk later, but please not now,” Felicity said.

Oliver nodded and with a sigh let go of her. She quickly escaped the room after that. Anger stirred in Oliver and he resisted the urge to go downstairs and beat up a dummy. He had a charity gala to get ready for.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Felicity was pretty sure that there were forces of nature working against her self-confidence. After all the doubt she had been feeling yesterday had been put to rest by Oliver she thought it was done. Then Moira Queen had come in basically saying that she didn’t approve of Felicity that Laurel would be better girlfriend, and Felicity felt destroyed.

Like all her defences that she felt were stone walls were actually glass walls that had crumpled under a gust of wind. Shattering and stabbing her in the heart in the process. It was draining. And now she had to go to a charity fundraiser, gala as Oliver had called it once, where she didn’t fit in and pretend like she was perfectly fine.

“The red dress looked the best,” Donna said.

Felicity jumped a bit in surprise and looked at her mom who was leaning against the door. “You think so? It wasn’t too much?” Felicity asked.

The red dress Donna was referring to was one that Oliver had, had sent over last night. He’d had to run out on some Bratva business instead of spending the night with her, but the dress had been a sweet reminder that he was thinking of her. In addition to being a deep red it was a floor length, tight fitting, with red lace sleeves, and a scoop neck.

“You looked like a princess,” Donna reassured her.

Felicity nodded, not feeling sure of that, but figuring it was her best option. She slid into it and then looked at herself in the mirror. Donna handed her the jewellery she had gotten Felicity for her birthday and then helped her put it on.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Donna asked softly.

“I’m fine, just nervous for tonight. I can’t believe your first night back at work would be tonight,” Felicity said.

“Luck of the draw. I just can’t believe I’m getting my own driver,” Donna said with a smile.

Felicity wanted to reminder her that Oliver’s man was more of a babysitter, but she bit her tongue. “Well I’ll have fun for the both of us,” Felicity said with a forced smile.

Donna didn’t seem convinced, but she let it slide. “Good, now let’s go. We wouldn’t want to keep the Queens waiting,” Donna said. She handed black heels to Felicity and then they were out the door.

Donna’s driver was at the front waiting for her so with one last hug Donna left Felicity in the spacious foyer. “Well don’t you look hot,” Thea’s voice rang out seconds after Donna had left.

Thea was wearing a floor length, black dress that had a deep V in the front. Thea had wanted Felicity’s opinion on the dress because she had told Felicity that she was pushing the boundary her mother had set for galas. Usually Felicity would say better safe than sorry, but after Moira’s cold words Felicity had told Thea she looked beautiful and she should do what she wanted.

Thea had seemed surprised, but not displeased. “You look beautiful too Thea. How is Roy going to control himself?” Felicity teased.

Thea gave her a sardonic look. “I think we both know that between our boy toys mine has the most self-control,” Thea said.

“Don’t you still have splinters in your ass?” Felicity asked. Thea raised an eyebrow in approval. “Touché,” she laughed.

Their exchange made Felicity feel like the glass shard wasn’t driven so deep in her chest anymore. She just wished that she could keep that feeling, but she knew that it was naïve to think she could. “So are we ready to go? The boys are following later, but we should go with my mom just to keep up appearances. You know that we actually had a hand in the preparation,” Thea said.

“I think that’s a great idea Thea. I’m ready to go now, are you Miss Smoak?” Moira asked as she came down the stairs.

Felicity swallowed her nerves and aggravation. “Of course, I’m all for keeping up appearances,” Felicity replied.

Moira flashed her a tight smile and Thea looked between them slowly. Felicity could already tell this was going to be a long night.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

The car ride over had been tenser than the foyer and Felicity had been grateful to escape. Those feelings had disappeared when she was again surrounded by gossiping women and Laurel, who looked gorgeous in her green dress. She had actually been thankful when more people had started to come in. There was still no sign of Oliver, but given how Laurel looked in the dress Felicity didn’t know if that was a bad thing.

“Ollie said they were about to come in,” Thea said as she snuck up to where Felicity was staring at some contemporary art.

The women had completely transformed the art gallery. They had moved a lot of the risqué sculptures out of the middle to make room for a dance floor, there was an open bar, and a table for donations. Other than the few paintings that were on the wall, there was no sign that this had once been an art gallery.

“Good, I’m sure your mom will be happy they are here,” Felicity replied evenly. “Won’t you? This will be your first event with Ollie,” Thea said.

“No, it won’t. If people here find out we’re dating I’ll only ever be the girl who’s sleeping with Oliver Queen. I’ll get no respect at my internship and rumours about your family will surface,” Felicity replied.

“I see where you’re coming from, but you know Ollie could care less about rumours that the study people here spread. You know that right?” Thea asked.

Felicity nodded and hummed. She did know that Oliver could care less what most people thought, but part of her thought he should. He should care about his reputation because he was a business man and he should care about rumours because as a man involved in illegal activities he didn’t need people looking into his life. Questioning him. That would be dangerous for him and for the people questioning.

“Felicity are you alright? You’ve been weird since yesterday.” Thea asked.

Before Felicity had a chance to answer a mildly handsome guy was standing in front of them, blocking their view of the painting. “Carter, I didn’t realize that you were home from Harvard,” Thea said.

The guy smiled widely and Felicity wondered if all rich people had perfect teeth. “Just got home yesterday. Who is your friend?” He asked charmingly.

“This is Felicity Smoak, she’ll actually be heading out your way next year. Felicity, this is Carter Bowen, an old friend of Ollie’s, Thea said.

“Nice to meet you. Are you coming out to Harvard?” He asked. “MIT actually,” Felicity replied.

That definitely surprised him. “Wow you look way too hot to be a computer nerd,” he said.

Felicity immediately felt offended and protective. This idea that every smart person had to be some ugly weirdo was so annoying. The last thing she wanted to do was snap at some rich frat boy who wasn’t worth her time though. Wouldn’t be good for appearances.

“What are you getting your degree in?” Felicity asked. When she did Thea froze beside her and when Felicity turned to her she saw what had got Thea’s attention. Across the room Oliver was talking to Laurel, gorgeous Laurel, and she had on hand on his chest and the other on his cheek.

Felicity couldn’t hear anything Carter was saying because it felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. All there was a ringing in her ears. The sight of them together was sickening, but fitting. They looked like a couple.

“Felicity,” Thea’s voice brought Felicity back to reality.

She took moment to clear her throat before speaking. “Sorry, I thought I saw someone I knew. What were you saying?” Felicity asked Carter.

He didn’t seem offended or deterred. “I was actually asking if you wanted to dance,” Carter said.

It was an innocent enough request, just a dance, and if Felicity was being honest she needed something to distract herself. She knew it was childish and a bit unfair since Felicity had been the one to insist they not be on each other’s arm, but she couldn’t help herself.

“Actually Felicity and I were just,” “I’d love to,” Felicity cut Thea off.

Carter smiled widely and Thea looked at her in worry. “Felicity I’m sure Ollie,” “I’m sure Oliver is wondering where you are. I’ll meet up with you after a couple songs,” Felicity cut her off again. With that she took Carter’s extended hand and let him lead her to the dance floor.

The orchestra that the ladies had ordered were playing an exceptionally slow song and Carter pulled Felicity in close.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Half way through the second song, and Carter’s boring monologue about how smart he was, Felicity realized she’d made a mistake. It wasn’t like he was some sweaty old man, but Felicity felt uncomfortable being this close to him, to someone who wasn’t Oliver.

Not to mention each time they turned Felicity could see Oliver, whose eyes were burning holes in Carter. When Carter began to talk about the mistake of women being in the work force Felicity had nearly stepped on his toes.

“Can I cut in?” Tommy’s familiar voice rang out like bells from Heaven.

Carter paused in his misogynistic speech and turned to Tommy. Felicity took the opportunity to send a pleading look his way. “Well actually,” “So you don’t mind thanks,” Tommy said. With one smooth swoop he took Felicity from Carter’s hold and moved her to the middle of the dance floor.

“That was very smooth,” Felicity complimented.

“Thank you, I try my best to not seem like a total jackass when stealing a beautiful girl from another man,” Tommy teased.

“Ah yes, wouldn’t want anyone to get the wrong impression of you,” Felicity teased back.

“Of course not, I actually stole you for completely unselfish reasons. Not only did you look like you were about to keel over, but Oliver looked like he was ready to kill Bowen. I’m actually the hero in this situation if you think about it. I saved you from Bowen, Bowen from Oliver, and Oliver from the cops,” Tommy said.

“How do you do it?” Felicity asked in mock amazement.

Tommy’s smile widened. “Guess I’m just a natural,” he said. Felicity laughed and focused on swaying to the beat in order to not trip on her dress.

“So I’m going to take a wild guess and say that you agreed to dance with Bowen because you saw Oliver and Laurel together,” Tommy said.

Felicity felt herself stiffen in his hold. “That obvious huh?” Felicity asked, trying to keep her tone light.

“Only because you asked about Laurel yesterday and because I was you once. Only difference is Oliver actually likes you,” Tommy said.

“I know and it’s not even his fault that Laurel was hanging on him, but I just saw them together,” “And they just looked so perfect that you felt like you’d been sucker punched?” Tommy asked.

Felicity couldn’t have said it better herself. “Very astute,” Felicity replied. “Like I said I was you once. It sucks,” Tommy said.

When Felicity looked up and saw Laurel at Oliver’s side again, she had to agree. It most definitely sucked.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Oliver was ready to snap someone in two. After his conversation he’d had with his mother he’d been frustrated, after Laurel had hung all over him he’d been annoyed, but after seeing Felicity in the arms of Carter Bowen he’d been livid. All those emotions were stirring in him and making him feel unbalanced. He’d only felt slightly better when Tommy had stolen her away from Bowen.

“Hey Laurel mind if I steal my brother? Thanks,” Thea said without waiting for a response. Thea dragged him, thankfully, away from Laurel and towards the bar. She at least took pity enough on him to let him order a vodka before starting the inquisition. “What the hell is going on with you and Felicity?” Thea asked.

Oliver took a long sip from his vodka before answering. “It’s none of your business Thea,” Oliver replied.

“Like hell it isn’t. Does it have anything to do with Laurel?” Thea asked. Her tone was equal parts tentative and accusing.

“Yes, it does,” Oliver didn’t get to finish because Thea was digging her nail into his suit clad arm. “I swear to God Ollie if you cheated on Felicity with Laurel I’ll kill you,” Thea said.

Oliver looked up, just to keep an eye on Tommy and Felicity, and then turned to Thea. “First of all, watch your mouth Thea and secondly, I would never ever cheat on Felicity. She just feels uncomfortable with Laurel around. She’s not the only one, Laurel reminds me of unpleasant times,” Oliver defended himself.

“Laurel reminds everyone of unpleasant times. Why is she making Felicity uncomfortable though?” Thea pressed.

Oliver threw back the rest of his vodka. “Why don’t you ask Felicity? You girls love to gossip, so gossip,” Oliver said.

He had reached his limit with watching Felicity in the arms of another man. He had just gotten to the edge of the dance floor when Diggle appeared beside him. “Oliver, you don’t want to do this. It’ll only make Felicity upset,” Diggle said.

“Well then that’ll make us even,” Oliver replied. “Oliver, come on,” Diggle warned.

By some form of mercy the song ended and Tommy led Felicity off of the dance floor. Oliver finally felt like the weight on his chest wasn’t unbearable. They kept walking until they reached the bar and Oliver watched as Tommy ordered two drinks.

Oliver did his best to stride over to the bar and not jog. “You should have seen the cop’s faces, they were so shocked. We were too; none of us thought he’d actually take us up on the dare. Granted we were all drunk,” Tommy laughed.

Felicity shook her head and took the glass of red liquid from Tommy’s hand. Oliver quickly confiscated it. “We all make poor decisions when we’re drunk, so I’ll take this,” Oliver said.

Felicity looked up at him with worried, apologetic eyes. “Some of us make stupid decisions sober,” she said apologetically.

Oliver gave a small nod and offered her a small smile. “I’m definitely in the category of making stupid decisions both sober and drunk,” Tommy butted in.

Felicity let out a small laugh and became more relaxed. Oliver was a bit annoyed with Felicity, but he was still happy to see that she was happy.

“Which is why I think I’m going to sign a check and head out, what is the foundation for again?” Tommy asked.

Oliver chuckled a bit under his breath and Felicity stared at Tommy in disbelief. “It’s a foundation for underprivileged children,” Felicity said.

“Alright, I’ll write it out to underprivileged children,” Tommy said before downing his liquid.

“Don’t go too far Tommy. I need to speak to you and Felicity tonight. After all of this,” Oliver commanded.

Felicity looked up at Oliver, but he gave nothing away. “Alright whatever you say man,” Tommy replied. Tommy disappeared into the crowd.

“Oliver what is going on?” Felicity asked.

“We can talk about it later. I have to go sign a check too,” Oliver said.

“Oliver maybe we should talk,” Felicity said.

“I thought you wanted space,” Oliver said a bite spitefully. He watched as her eyes fell and Oliver tried to ignore it.

“Oliver please,” Felicity pleaded.

Her wide eyes broke Oliver and he nodded. He motioned for her to follow him and he led her past the crowd into the server’s area. The help didn’t give them a passing glance and Oliver used their disinterest to his advantage, dragging Felicity into a storage closet.

“You wanted to talk?” He asked.

“More apologize. I only danced with Carter Bowen because seeing you with Laurel after what your mom said drove me crazy. That’s my fault for letting my insecurities get in the way and for being immature,” Felicity said.

Oliver sighed and rubbed his brows. “I just don’t understand why you don’t trust me. You heard what I said to my mom and you know what I told you in the car,” Oliver said.

Oliver watched as Felicity closed her eyes and then opened them to look guilty. “I know Oliver and I’m sorry,” Felicity said.

Oliver shook his head and pulled her into a hug. He couldn’t really hold not trusting him against her too much. He had majorly lied to her and was still keeping some secrets from her.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“Wait so you're telling me that Tommy's dad and my dad are in bed together? Not like sexual type of bed not that there's anything wrong with that, I just meant like the figurative type of bed. You know what I mean, Felicity said.

Her babble echoed off the walls of the basement at Queen Manor. The rest of the night Felicity had stuck to Thea’s side, despite Thea’s nagging questions about Oliver and her. She felt bad for trying to make Oliver jealous and it was clear Oliver was still upset about it. He had hugged her and seemed to forgive her, but he was only talking business with her and hadn’t touched her since they’d got back.

“Yes it looks that way,” Oliver chuckled. That was the first sign of her Oliver that she had seen. "How is this possible? I thought my dad cut all ties with the Bratva," Tommy said.

“He did, which is why it makes sense that he would drift to Noah who had also cut ties with the Bratva,” Oliver replied.

“What proof do have that they are in contact? And how did you get it?” Felicity asked.

In this moment Oliver was actually glad that Felicity had danced with Bowen and Tommy. Maybe now she wouldn’t be so angry with him for going behind her back. “I had Diggle do some work for me, background on your dad. He got some messages between and pictures of them. It’s from a year ago, but it’s clearly Noah and Malcolm. It’s not clear if they’re still on good terms so I don’t want to send Felicity into a dangerous situation. You, however, would be able to talk to Malcolm without problem,” Oliver said.

Tommy tensed and Felicity watched as something passed between him and Oliver. “Malcolm and I haven’t talked since he disappeared and last time I checked that’s how the Bratva wanted it,” Tommy said.

Felicity was completely lost now, but she didn’t feel now was the time to speak up. “We did, but now we’re changing our mind. We need Malcolm’s help on this if we want to get Noah. If we could catch him too then that’s great,” Oliver replied.

“Oliver I don’t know, even if I did reach out to him there’s no guarantee that he’ll reach back out,” Tommy replied.

Felicity watched Oliver stand up straighter and shed his suit jacket. “The least we can do is try and it’s not me asking. I’m telling you to reach out to Malcolm,” Oliver said.

The room fell silent and Felicity wished that she wasn’t in the room anymore. There was definitely something that was unspoken here. Tommy scoffed and stood up from where he was leaning on a table. “Whatever you say Captain,” Tommy said.

“We’ll discuss more tomorrow,” Oliver said dismissively.

Tommy, with a clenched jaw, nodded and then left the room. Silence settled even heavier once Tommy left. Oliver had his back turned to her and was messing with some weapons on a table. When he turned to her he had a serious look on his face.

“I know we talked about it, but I just. You still should have trusted my feelings for you,” Oliver said.

Yea he was definitely still upset. “I know, I know. This is on me Oliver, but in my defence it was just dancing. It’s not like I cheated on you or I don’t know went behind your back to get information,” Felicity said.

“So we’re even then,” Oliver said.

Felicity let out a breathy laugh. “Yes, as long as you promise to trust me enough to handle these situations,” Felicity said.

Oliver crossed his arms over his chest. “As long as you start trusting my feelings for you,” Oliver replied.

Felicity made her way over to Oliver and he stood so he could take her in his arms. “Guess we’re both works in progress,” Felicity said softly.

“Me more than you. Have to admit that it feels good to not be the first one to mess up,” Oliver teased.

Felicity rolled her eyes and swatted at his chest. “How can I make it up to you?” Felicity asked. Oliver raised his eyebrow and a smirk split his face.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Their lips slanted against each other as they fell back on the bed. Felicity’s dress was already off and Oliver was already completely naked. They had barely shut the door when Oliver had stripped down and then help Felicity take her dress off. It was nice to see him as eager as she felt.

“We’re going to try something new ‘Kay babe?” Oliver breathed against her neck.

Felicity nodded and in response Oliver placed a light kiss on her neck. When he lifted off of her a whine tore from her throat. Oliver sent a smirk down her way, but continued to his walk to the closet. When he came back he had two ties in his hand.

Felicity was confused, but Oliver gave her a reassuring smirk. When he got back on the bed Oliver grabbed Felicity’s ankles and dragged her down until her head rested at the edge of the pillows.

“See Felicity I want to leave tonight behind us, but I feel like I can’t do that until I know for sure that you understand that you’re mine,” Oliver said as he wrapped the tie around her wrists, binding them together.

Felicity squirmed under him and felt nerves spread through her. Oliver gave her a harsh stare that pinned her in her place. Felicity knew that Oliver would never hurt her, but being tied up was a weird feeling.

“You can trust me Felicity, remember. We’re working on trusting each other, so trust me,” Oliver said.

Felicity nodded, but her heart still raced when he lifted her arms above her head and used the other tie to tie her to the bed post. Oliver kissed from her wrists, down her right arm, to her chest where he unclipped her bra, and then down to her stomach.

“Oliver please, please,” Felicity begged.

“Don’t worry babe, you’ll have plenty of time to beg tonight,” Oliver promised.

Felicity’s chest was rising and falling rapidly as Oliver began to kiss down to her panties. Felicity knew what was coming and in seconds he had them ripped off of her. Usually Felicity would chastise him or at least feel annoyed, but she was so turned on she just lifted her hips closer to him.

Oliver smirked up at her and then placed a kiss on each of her hip bones. His lips felt more like hot stones that burned her blood. Soon he was kissing down one thigh and then back up the other. It was like he was kissing everywhere, but where she needed him.

“Oliver please, please,” Felicity begged.

She didn’t realize how annoying being tied up would be until she reached down to shove his head further and was stopped by the ties. Oliver looked up at her and smirked like he knew exactly what she’d just realized. Felicity glared at him and tried to buck her hips closer to his lips, but Oliver held her hips down.

Felicity let out a cry and felt her legs shake. They were barely getting started and she felt like she was going crazy. Oliver got back to work and began to suck on the inside of one of her thighs.

Every so often he would nip at the spot he’d made and that only drove Felicity crazier.

“Oliver please, please fuck me with your tongue,” Felicity cried out.

That seemed to be all Oliver was missing because in the next instant he thrust his tongue into her. A part joyous and part pleasure ridden cry tore from Felicity’s throat. She wanted so badly to grip his hair, to have some form of control, but all she could do was lay there and take it. For some reason that increased the pleasure that was invading Felicity.

His tongue was pushing in and out of her, somehow going farther into her than it ever had before. Felicity gripped the bed post that she was tied to and tried to push herself away from it and towards Oliver, but his hold on her hips made it impossible.

The speed of his thrusts began to increase and Felicity felt the pleasure building in her spine. As it began to spread its way down her legs so that they shook Felicity knew she was close.

“Oh baby, I’m close. I’m so close,” Felicity cried out. The words were barely out of her mouth before Oliver was pulling off of her.

“God, Oliver no. What the hell are you doing?” Felicity cried out.

Oliver smirked at her and reached down to stroke her. It wasn’t enough to bring her back to the brink of pleasure, but enough to drive her crazy. “I’m reminding you exactly who you belong to. Soon you’re going to be begging me for your orgasm and once you do that you’ll never forget who you belong to,” Oliver said.

Felicity shook her head in desperation for the orgasm that was disappearing from her grasp. “Oliver, come on. I’m yours, I’m yours,” Felicity said.

Oliver smirked and pushed two fingers into her. Felicity moaned and arched her back completely off the bed. “You’ve said that before, but yet tonight you went into the arms of two other men,” Oliver tusked.

Oliver spread the two fingers that were in her apart, stretching her, and Felicity screamed in pleasure. “OLIVER.”

Soon two fingers became three and Felicity felt like her body wasn’t in her control. Her skin was a tingling mess, her legs were around his waist and then falling wide open, and her arms were useless. When Oliver hit that special spot in her, her body lost control even more.

“Uh YES OLIVER. Right there, RIGHT THERE,” Felicity cried.

She knew what Oliver had said, but Felicity hoped that if she begged enough then he would just let her come. Her hopes were dashed when, just as she was about to cum, Oliver drew his fingers from her.

Felicity was nearly in tears the pleasure was so great. It was like her body was a ticking time bomb. Every once in a while a wire would be clipped to give her more time, but every time after that the explosion only felt like it would be greater.

“Oliver, this is me begging. Please, please let me cum. I belong to you, I know I do. I’m yours, oh I’m yours,” Felicity babbled.

Her arms were beginning to hurt, but all she could really focus on was getting off. Oliver reached down again to stroke her and Felicity threw her head back. She was strung too tight and she knew that it wouldn’t take long for her to come. She was too scared to tell Oliver that she was close though, in fear that he would take his hand away from where she needed him.

“Are you close baby? I can see that you are. Your legs are quaking, your pussy is so tight, and you’re all red. Are you hot baby?” Oliver threw so many things at her that Felicity couldn’t focus.

Oliver was rubbing the bundle of nerves that set her on fire and Felicity knew she was extremely close. “Please let me come Oliver. Please, I’m yours. Please just let me cum Oliver,” Felicity begged.

Oliver pushed roughly on the bundle of nerves and Felicity gasped. “I’ll let you cum if you promise me you’ll never go in the arms of another man again,” Oliver said, well growled.

Felicity would have promised to teach him to fly if he said he’d let her cum. “I promise Oliver, please,” Felicity cried.

Three fingers roughly shoved into her and in that moment Felicity detonated. It was like she was coming out of her body. That her soul was being ripped from her only to be slammed back in. The scream that tore from her throat was primal and made her voice crack. When her scream began to die out Felicity felt like she couldn’t breathe.

When she was no longer cross eyed Felicity saw Oliver leaning over her with a pleased smirk on his face. “I fucking hate you,” Felicity said.

Oliver laughed and leaned up to untie her wrist. When he did his dick was against her stomach so with the little energy that she had Felicity rubbed her stomach against him. Oliver’s hands stopped in their project of untying her so he could give her a warning look.

Felicity gave him a somewhat lopsided smirk and a tired shrug. When her hands finally got untied they fell onto Oliver’s shoulders and he fell on top of her. Felicity was aware of him reaching out to his drawer and getting a condom, but she didn’t have enough energy to move or help him.

“You ready babe?” Oliver asked.

Felicity nodded and gripped onto his shoulders. Oliver gripped tightly onto her thighs and used the leverage to push into her. There was no build up, Oliver’s thrust started out fast and hard. Felicity wasn’t sure how they could get any faster or harder, but then

Oliver did it. The bed began to shake underneath them and there was even a faint squeaking behind the slap of their skin.

“YES, YES. FUCK ME, FUCK ME,” Felicity screamed. She was so worked up from her orgasm before that everything she felt was heightened.

Oliver gripped her thighs tight enough to leave bruises and Felicity watched as Oliver’s face hardened. “I’ll fuck you alright. You’ll never fucking forget who you belong to again. You’re mine. Every fucking inch of you. Oh this sweet pussy is mine. I love this sweet, tight pussy,” Oliver groaned.

Felicity worked her hips so her bundle of nerves against his pubic bone and sent shivers of pleasure up her spine. “I love you so much. I love how you fuck me,” Felicity cried.

Oliver grunted as he gave an exceptionally hard thrust. “I know baby. I know you love how good I fuck you. Now cum for me,” Oliver demanded.

Felicity let out a cry as she exploded around him. The feel of his dick swelling inside of her pushed her to a harder, stronger orgasm and the feel the heat from his cum in the condom had Felicity’s eyes rolling back in her head. Oliver roared as he came and held her tightly against him.

Once they both settled down Oliver rolled off of her, but kept her close. “It’s a good start to the night,” Felicity said tiredly.

Oliver’s laughter filled the air and Felicity felt whole.


	17. Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy lets Felicity know about Malcom, Thea gets suspicious, and smut.

Oliver felt warmness, but also tension filled his body as he came to in the morning. After a long night of anger, tension, and mind blowing sex Oliver had, for the first time in a while, fell into the knocked out kind of sleep. So it took him a moment to become aware of the familiar feeling of Felicity’s mouth around his length. When she gave a long suck there was no questioning it though. Oliver grunted and thrust into her mouth, no trace of sleep left.

“This is the best kind of wake up call,” Oliver said as he sat up on his elbows to stare down at her.

She still had traces of her red lipstick from last night on her plump lips and they were leaving marks on his dick. It was almost too hot to handle. Felicity’s eyes brightened mischievously at his words before she wrapped her tongue around him. Oliver groaned and fell back against the bed. Felicity knew exactly what she was doing so Oliver simply tucked his arms behind his head and watched as his sexier than fuck girlfriend sucked him off.

The angle gave him a sight he’d never noticed before. He’d never given much thought to the mirror on his dresser, which was across from his bed. Now he thanked God that his mom had it put in while he was gone. It gave the perfect view of Felicity’s pussy as her ass was in the air while she sucked him off. The sight of it, pink and wet, mixed with the feeling of her tongue brought Oliver teetering to the edge.

“I’m going to cum,” Oliver grunted.

Instead of falling off a cliff into intense pleasure, Oliver fell flat into despair. Felicity pulled off of him and crawled up his body. “Correction, you were going to cum,” she said.

She began to kiss his neck and Oliver felt his orgasm slipping away. Oliver sat up so she fell back into his lap and was forced to look him in the eye. “What the fuck Felicity,” Oliver snarled.

Felicity grinned at him and began to rotate her hips, rubbing her slick pussy against his dick in the process. “Well I woke up horny and I just thought about how much fun you seemed to have withholding my orgasm from me last night, so I thought I’d try it,” Felicity said.

A shiver raised down Oliver’s spine. “No fucking way Felicity,” Oliver said.

No woman had ever kept an orgasm from him. If they had tried he’d just leave and find another girl to fuck. When he tried to grab Felicity’s hips she grabbed his hands and pushed them above his head before interlocking their fingers. It was a good angle, her breasts were swaying right in his face and she was driving her clit on his pubic bone. He could tell the last part by the hitch in her breath.

“Oliver if you don’t be good like I was last night I won’t tie you up, I’ll just leave. Maybe take care of myself,” she whispered in his ear in the sultriest voice he’d ever heard her use.

Oliver groaned but nodded. He’d let her have her fun now, he’d have his later. Felicity smirked and sat up so she could rotate her hips faster. The feel of her hot, wet pussy rubbing up his length was torture, especially after his denied orgasm. Oliver felt himself twitching as he slipped over her folds. Felicity let out a little gasp and Oliver was satisfied to notice she was at least close to being as tortured as he was.

When she backed off of him Oliver had to grip the bed sheets to keep from slamming her back down. As she moved down him, Felicity kissed a line down is abs and then around the deep V of his hips. When she was eye line with her dick, Oliver watching her with baited breath, he saw her eyes became unsure. He could see the gears in her head moving before she got a steely look in her eye. Lifting herself up just enough for her chest to be in line with his length, Felicity grabbed her breasts and put his length in between them.

“Yes, fuck, yes,” Oliver grunted. The feel of her pillowy breasts surrounding his dick was amazing.

Felicity smirked up at him before licking the tip of him, which was peeking out from between her breasts. She then began to move herself up and down, so her soft breasts pushed against the veins of his dick. Every time the top of his dick would come from her breasts Felicity would either suck on it gently or kiss it. The mix of it all was driving Oliver closer to the edge. When he began to thrust up, so close to his orgasm, Felicity pulled away.

Oliver let out a small growl of anger though the beast inside of him was raging. Felicity was messing with what she didn’t know how to handle. Oliver didn’t know if it’s because he was a bastard who always got what he wanted or because it was Felicity, but he felt an irrational anger that she wasn’t giving him her pussy. She was his and so was that fucking pussy. Oliver knew he had to let her do what she wanted though; he had to let her have her fun. He just didn’t think it would work him up this much.

“How are you doing babe?” Felicity’s teasing words nearly broke him. Nearly let the beasts loose.

Oliver glared at her and surged up so he could take her lips with his. This kiss was rougher than ones in the past. It was teeth and tongue, but mostly teeth. When air became vital Oliver pulled from her and fell back on the bed. Felicity panted as she tried to catch her breath, but she was smiling.

“So a little worked up?” Felicity teased.

Oliver growled, but when he went to kiss her again, she shoved at his chest. “It’ll be over soon babe just wait. Just a couple of questions. First are you clean?” Felicity asked.

Oliver was so high on pleasure and denial that it took him a moment to realize what she was asking. “Yes, I always get checked,” he said, almost too eagerly.

“Good, see after you made that promise in the back of the car, all I could think about was you in my ass and you in me raw. You were so busy the rest of the day though. So I went to the doctor to get tested. Got my results emailed to me this morning, I’m clean too. And I’m on birth control. So how would you like to fulfil promise number two and fuck me raw?” Felicity asked.

Oliver felt like roaring and beating on his chest. Claiming Felicity like that, especially after last night, was exactly what he needed. Aware that she was teasing him though, Oliver was cautious. “Felicity, I swear to God if you’re teasing me,” Oliver growled.

Instead of replying Felicity lifted up and then sank down on his raw dick. Oliver growled loudly and tried to grab her hips, but she still fought him off. “Hold on, before you can fuck me like you want and cum inside me, I need you to answer one more question,” Felicity whispered.

Being inside of her, with her tight walls pressed against every vein, with nothing in-between them, but not moving was driving Oliver mad. “What?” he snapped angrily.

“Who do you belong to? Because from where I stood, watching Laurel put her hands on you and you not pushing her away, you seemed a bit unsure,” Felicity said.

“Laurel is nothing Felicity. We belong to each other,” he said. He thought that was the magic answer, but Felicity didn’t seem satisfied.

“This isn’t about me Oliver. Who do you belong to? I want to hear you say it,” Felicity told him. Oliver was going crazy. “I belong to you,” he said.

The words were like some magic key because, without any hesitation, Felicity pulled from him and then slammed herself back down. Oliver grunted and took hold of her hips. Flipping her over, Oliver began to plough into her. He couldn’t spare the thought to ask if she was sure, since birth control was never one hundred percent. He couldn’t risk her changing her mind.

“Feels so good, feels so good,” Felicity mumbled as Oliver rammed her.

She was a sight. Pulling at her hair in pleasure, her breasts heaving, and her face contorted almost painfully.

“You like this raw dick don’t you. Just wait till I paint this pussy with my cum. I can feel your fucking womb. Do you feel how deep I am?” He asked between grunts.

Felicity let out a cry and raked her nails down his back. The pain stirred Oliver on. “Harder Oliver, get rougher with me,” Felicity begged.

The beast inside of him was already begging for it and Felicity’s words were all the permission he needed. Oliver wrapped his hand lightly around her throat, not choking her, but keeping a firm hold. His eyes flashed down to Felicity and she nodded. With a dark smirk Oliver lifted on his knees and with the better angle began to thrust harder into Felicity. Her mouth opened in a wide O and Oliver felt his orgasm building quickly. Seeing his raw dick moving in and out of her tight pussy and his hand wrapped around her throat, realizing she was completely at his mercy, had Oliver careening and he needed to get her there.

He tightened his hold on her throat and increased the speed of his thrusts. The headboard was slamming against the wall and the bed was shaking under the power of their fucking. Oliver’s grunts were mixing with Felicity’s feminine cries and the slapping of their sweaty skin.

“I’m so close Oliver. You’re the best, you fuck me so good. Fuck ME,” Felicity’s sharp cry came when Oliver hit her G-spot. He continued to hit the spot, over and over again, and Felicity’s whole body spasmed.

“OLIVER,” Felicity screamed as her muscles locked and she soaked him and the bed sheets.

 Seconds later Oliver let out a primal roar, louder than he ever had, and came inside of her. Rope after rope of cum painted her pussy and Oliver felt Felicity tighten around him and cum again. Her cries outweighed his last few grunts of pleasure. Oliver was exhausted, but was quick to pull out of her so he could see his cum inside of his woman. Oliver nearly began to beat on his chest, he’d never quiet felt like a man.

Oliver collapsed next to her and Felicity let out a light laugh. “I think I finally out-sexed you,” Felicity teased.

Oliver’s eyes were still closed as he replied. “You still fucking came first,” he reminded her.

Felicity laughed brightly and took his hand in hers. Oliver was tired, but he realized he still hadn’t had enough of seeing his cum in her. So he got on top of her again, spreading her legs open, and looking at her puffy pussy lips.

“Oliver what are you doing?” she asked with a cry. “Shh, I just want to see my cum on you,” Oliver said.

Felicity laughed again though this time it sounded a bit more breathless. Oliver didn’t get what was so fucking funny. “You’re a caveman,” Felicity said.

Oliver laid on top of her and reached down so he could stroke her pussy. “And your mine. My girlfriend, my vixen, my naughty girl who needs to be taught a lesson,” he said. With that he flipped her over and gave her a spank.

Felicity gasped and pushed back into his hand. “I let you cum inside of me. I’d say we’re even and just so you know that can’t be an every time occurrence. I don’t want to test my luck to much,” Felicity’s words weren’t really sinking in. All he could focus on was the way her round ass bounced when he smacked it. He did it again and Felicity gasped.

Oliver gave a couple more smacks to each ass cheek before Felicity reached back and grabbed his hand. “Oliver I have school in an hour and I still need to shower,” Felicity said.

Oliver made a noise of disappointment and got off of her. Though not before smacking that ass one more time. Felicity giggled and turned to give him a kiss. “Don’t worry Oliver, tonight you can spank me. I like when you spank me and tell me what a naughty girl I’ve been,” she said breathlessly.

Oliver’s dick stirred and he groaned. “Felicity,” he said warningly. “Right shower,” she squealed before taking off towards the bathroom.

 

 Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

School had been a total bore. Felicity had already finished most the homework for the week so she just sat in back on her laptop, writing code and running searches on Noah. When she learned that Oliver had done his own search for Noah, and actually come up with something, Felicity had been frustrated.

After the incident with Kyle, Felicity had been hesitant to get back into things. Last night had made her realize that if she wasn’t going to do something then someone else would. Plus the exchange between Tommy and Oliver had left Felicity more than a little curious about Tommy’s father. Felicity was going to ask Oliver this morning what that was all about, but then she’d woken up with an idea in her head and well things had just gotten out of hand.

 A blush coloured Felicity’s cheeks and she did her best to not think about this morning. With last night on her head Felicity pulled out her phone to text Oliver. This morning did make her wonder if they would actually be able to talk without fucking each other though. Felicity bit her lip and instead moved pass Oliver’s name to Tommy’s. Felicity fired off the message, asking if he wanted to meet after school and then put her phone away when her teacher gave her a look. She felt her phone buzz, but she didn’t dare look at it now that her teacher had already caught her.

When the bell rang Felicity packed up her bag and pulled out her phone. Tommy had offered to pick her up from school and take her to a nearby coffee shop. The C word made Felicity tingle and she sent a quick text of agreement.

“Hey Felicity, you ready to go?” Thea asked.

“I’m actually going out to coffee with Tommy. We’re discussing Bratva stuff, which is really weird to say,” Felicity whispered.

“You’re discussing Bratva stuff with Tommy? Why not Oliver? Are you guys still mad at each other?” Thea asked.

“No, that silliness is done. I just worry about asking Oliver because when we’re together we don’t really talk and I need answers,” Felicity said.

Thea groaned and closed her eyes. “God, forget I asked. I’ll wait with you outside,” Thea said.

“Which means that you want answer to the disagreement Oliver and I had,” Felicity mused as they left the school building.

“Ollie already told me it had something to do with Laurel. You should know that those two are totally done. They were toxic together,” Thea said.

“I know, just after the prep for the fundraiser I felt, less than stellar. Laurel fits into that world so well, she’s so beautiful, and she and Oliver have history. When I told Oliver about my feelings he made me feel better, but then yesterday I heard your mom speaking to him about how she wanted Laurel for a daughter-in-law and not some cocktail waitresses’ daughter. All my doubts came back and then I saw Laurel touching him like he was her’s again and I couldn’t take it. I just needed a distraction,” Felicity explained.

“Felicity you are ten times the woman Laurel Lance is. If you actually knew her you’d know that. Hell, the fact that my mom endorses her should tell you something,” Thea replied.

Felicity laughed lightly and shook her head. “I know it all seems so silly now, but at the time it was all just so hard to swallow. Sometimes I forget that at Queen Manor we kind of live in this bubble. I mean this whole world is a bubble, but Queen Manor is like a bubble inside a bubble,” Felicity babbled.

“I get what you’re saying, but trust me when I say this. Ollie loves you like I’ve never seen him love someone before,” Thea said.

“Did he love Laurel when he cheated on her?” Felicity asked. She didn’t mean it in a spiteful way she just genuinely wanted to know.

Thea looked surprised nonetheless. “He told you about that?” she asked.

“No, Tommy did and it doesn’t matter. I know Oliver’s not that guy anymore,” Felicity said. She knew that the more thought she gave to her doubts and to Oliver’s past the more it would unnecessarily bother her. She knew who he was now and that’s all that mattered. “Oliver only loved that Laurel brought our parent’s approval,” Thea responded.

A red, sleek car whipped around the parking lot and stopped in front of the girls. The doors opened upward and Tommy leaned over the console to smile up at them. The sunglasses he was wearing was a sure sign that he was hung-over.

“Speedy, looking beautiful like always,” Tommy complimented.

Felicity watched as Thea crossed her arms over her chest. “Is that lipstick on your neck Tommy?” Thea asked.

Felicity squinted her eyes and sure enough there was bright purple lipstick on his neck. Tommy’s lips formed a cocky smile. “I was entertaining when Felicity texted me,” he said.

Felicity blushed and got in the passenger side. Thea leaned forward with a critical eye. “And you left your booty call to come here?” Thea asked.

“What can I say, I’m a good friend,” Tommy replied a bit more dryly than before.

Thea made a noise of disbelief that would have challenged Moira Queen. She gave Tommy one last look before leaving them. Tommy chuckled and pressed a button to lower the doors. “I’m sorry for,” “Throwing off my groove?” Tommy cut her off teasingly.

Felicity threw a glare his way and relaxed back into the seat. “I was going to say cock-blocked you again, but I like your way which is actually my way better,” Felicity replied.

Tommy smiled at her and then focused on the road. “I have to admit I’m surprised that you don’t have someone driving you around too,” Felicity said.

“Well I’m not as wealthy as the Queen’s are, not anymore. And I don’t have bodyguards all around me. I am a bodyguard, at least at the level of one,” Tommy said.

“Yea I still don’t get the whole, levels to the Bratva thing,” Felicity said.

Tommy raised his hand to the top of the roof. “Here is the Pakhan, below him are captains, then the next level is brothers, then bodyguards and fighters, and then lastly there’s groupies,” Tommy explained.

Tommy pulled into the parking lot of a Starbucks and then helped Felicity get out of the car. “So why are you at bodyguard level?” Felicity asked.

“Have you asked Oliver about this?” Tommy asked.

He held the door open for her and Felicity stepped in. “No, but it’s clear that it has something to do with your dad. I mean he was a big point of tension for you guys, that much was obvious,” Felicity said.

“You’re way too perceptive,” Tommy replied.

“For my own good or for what you’re comfortable with?” Felicity asked.

Tommy laughed. “Both. Look I’ll tell you want you want to know, but only after we get our coffee. I need something to quell this hangover. Especially if it’s going to be accompanied by talk of Malcolm,” he said.

 Felicity nodded her agreement, but felt impatience fill her. The line at Starbucks seemed to be moving impossibly slow. When they finally got their drinks Felicity was rocking back and forth on her heels and sipping from her coffee. Tommy was looking at her with a raised eyebrow and the sunglasses on his nose.

“What?” she asked.

“I’m just wondering if you want some coffee with that sugar and creamer that you put in there,” Tommy said.

“This is still coffee. It’s just sweet coffee,” Felicity replied.

Tommy shook his head and pulled out his chair for her. “Coffee is sacred to me Tommy so tread lightly and do not use my coffee to distract me from my question about your dad,” Felicity said.

Tommy sighed and sat across from her. “When I was eight years old my mom died. She used to do work in the Glades, she had a clinic down there, and one night when she was coming home from the clinic she was mugged and shot. My dad was never the warmest guy, no one in the Bratva is, but after she died he became someone I didn’t recognize, the few times I got to see him that is. Growing up my dad was always a brother so he had some power, but when I was nineteen Anatoly found out that my dad was using Bratva funds to make a machine that would kill a lot of people in the Glades. After torturing him for information, they left him alone for one night. It was all he needed and my dad escaped. They still haven’t found him, but Anatoly and Oliver made it clear that if he ever steps foot in America or Russia he’s dead. They also stripped him, and in turn me, with his brotherhood standing,” Tommy explained in a soft voice.

“Wow okay, just give me a moment to take all that in. How do you know that, that was the punishment they gave him?” Felicity asked.

“Anatoly came to America and let me know that my dad wasn’t coming back and that my spot in the Bratva was decreasing,” Tommy replied.

“So they just took your father one day and you never saw him again?” Felicity asked.

Tommy took a sip from his coffee and began to mess with his cup. “Yes, but it didn’t really matter. I barely ever saw Malcolm. Besides he was planning on doing a horrible thing, he’s a horrible person,” Tommy said.

Felicity exhaled loudly and reached forward to squeeze Tommy’s hand. “Still I’m sorry Tommy. Sorry that you lost your mom and sorry that you lost your dad. Even if he wasn’t the best man he’s still your father and that hurts. Believe me I know,” Felicity said.

Tommy looked up to her with this amazed look on his face that made her feel a bit uncomfortable before he squeezed her hand back. “I appreciate that,” he said.

Felicity took her hand from his when it felt a bit too intimate. “So now Oliver wants you to reach out to your dad. What will happen if he comes back?” Felicity asked.

“Now that is the question. One that I need the answer to before I tell my dad to come back,” Tommy said.

“So you are in contact with him now?” Felicity asked.

Tommy didn’t say anything, but gave her a look that told her what she needed to know. “I’ll speak to Oliver tonight,” Felicity said.

 “If he doesn’t give the answer I’m looking for Felicity I hope you won’t hold it against me for not telling my dad to come,” Tommy said.

Felicity felt sympathy fill her. Even in all of this he still wanted to preserve the small friendship they had. “I would never. Finding my dad is not worth the risk of losing yours,” Felicity replied.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“Ollie we need to talk,” Thea’s loud voice echoed off of the walls in his office.

Oliver’s secretary was staring helplessly after her and he nodded to her to let her know it was okay. “Thea, I have a meeting in twenty minutes,” Oliver said.

“I’ll make it quick. I think Tommy is moving in on Felicity,” Thea said.

The papers that he had been shuffling fell against his desk and Oliver felt his muscles tighten under his expensive suit. “Why would you even say that?” He asked. Oliver had almost been unwilling to ask. Not wanting to bring anymore drama in after the weekend he and Felicity had, had.

“Because not only did he tell Felicity about you cheating on Laurel, but he left his booty call to come have coffee with her today,” Thea said.

Realizing that Felicity knew about Oliver’s past and his cheating ways made Oliver’s chest tighten, but it also made this weekend make a bit more sense. He couldn’t say that he wasn’t angry at Tommy for doing that, but he still didn’t believe what Thea was insinuating.

“Thea, Tommy is family he would never do that,” Oliver replied.

“Then why is he at such a low level in the Bratva? You know that things are different after Malcolm,” Thea said.

Oliver slammed his hand down on his desk. “Thea, that’s enough. I appreciate you looking out for me, but I think your imagination is getting away from you here,” Oliver said.

Thea licked her lips and crossed her arms over her chest. “Fine, but don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Thea replied.

“Fair enough, and while we’re on the topic of warnings, should we talk about Roy?” Oliver asked.

Thea lit up bright red and actually looked like a kid in trouble. Oliver didn’t know if he’d ever seen the look on Thea’s face even when she was a kid. “I’m an adult and what I do is none of your business,” Thea replied.

Oliver scoffed. “It is when it’s happening in my house with one of my men,” Oliver replied.

Thea’s face softened in a bit of desperation. “Oliver, I really like him please don’t ask me to stop seeing him,” Thea begged.

Before Felicity, Oliver would have told Thea to suck it up. Now he actually felt a bit bad, but he also had a duty to keep his men and Thea safe. “He can’t be on any more of your details Thea. His personal feelings will only get other people killed. And anything that you have happens when he’s not doing work for me. I need Roy focused one hundred percent when he’s on a job,” Oliver said.

 Thea smiled at him widely. “Okay, that’s fine. We can follow those rules, no problem. You’re the best brother ever,” Thea said.

Oliver tried not to think about why she was so happy or excited. No brother wanted to think about that. “Just don’t tell anyone, they’ll think I’m going soft,” Oliver replied.

Thea laughed and threw her arms around him to hug him.

 

 Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

When Oliver got home from QC he wanted nothing more than to go to his room and relax. There was no Bratva business and Oliver was going to take advantage of it. When he swung the door open to his room and saw Felicity sitting on his bed, nervously bouncing her legs, Oliver questioned whether it was actually going to be a relaxing night.

“Hey, you’re home,” she said happily.

He took her in his arms and kissed the top of her head. She snuggled closer into him and Oliver set his briefcase down. So far so good. “So we should talk,” Felicity said. And he’d fucking jinxed himself.

Oliver sighed and went to sit on his bed. “I’m guessing it’s not about the spanking you’re going to get?” Oliver asked somewhat hopefully.

Heat flashed across Felicity’s cheeks and in her eyes. “No, it’s about Malcolm. Tommy told me about what happened with him and I’m just worried,” “Wait why did you ask Tommy about that and not me?” Oliver asked.

When Thea had mentioned Tommy leaving a booty call for Felicity, Oliver had been too busy playing off her accusations to even think about why he had done that.

“Because I knew that we wouldn’t get any talking done and I really needed to know. Now as I was saying Tommy told me about what happened with Malcolm and I’m just wondering how he’s going to get info to us if he can’t come back to America?” Felicity asked.

When it was out of her mouth Oliver knew this question was coming from Tommy and not her. She was considerate, but she didn’t know Malcolm so the worry in her eyes wasn’t for Malcolm. He also knew that if he told her that Malcolm would be apprehended after he told Tommy what they needed then he would never come.

“Anatoly has Okayed him coming in to talk to Tommy. If we don’t see him then we can pretend like he was never here. He gets a free pass for one day,” Oliver lied.

Felicity exhaled and smiled. “Great, because Tommy is already in contact with him. He just needed to know that you wouldn’t hurt his dad. Honestly I needed to know that too because I don’t want to be responsible for the death of another man,” Felicity said.

Her words made Oliver question his decision to lie to her, but only for a moment. “Tell him to make the call then,” Oliver said.

When she reached for her phone, Oliver grabbed her hand and stopped her. “After you get the good fucking you deserve,” Oliver said.

Felicity smirked and threw her phone to the side. “Well I do believe that I’ve been a very naughty girl Mr. Queen. What’s my punishment?” She whispered.


	18. Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver comes clean, merry-go-round of bad choices, and Felicity becomes suspicious.

Felicity was on all fours with her pussy dripping and her legs quivering. She was a sight to see and yet Oliver still felt hesitation. He couldn’t name what he was feeling because he’d never felt it before or at least he’d never regularly felt it.

Felicity smiled at him over her shoulder. “It’s alright Oliver, I trust you,” Felicity said.

Ah yes, there it was. They were experimenting with something that was all about trust, right after they had talked about how they needed to trust each other more, and minutes after Oliver had lied to her. Oliver let out an inaudible groan and rested back so he could talk to Felicity and tell her the truth. Felicity turned around to look at him again this time with a much more confused furrow of her eyebrows.

Oliver went to open his mouth, but there was a heavy handed knock at the door that interrupted him. “What?” Oliver shouted angrily.

“Captain, we need you downstairs,” Diggle said. The fact that Diggle called him Captain meant that there was some serious business that needed his attention.

Oliver sent Felicity an apologetic look, but he had to admit that he was grateful to put off the conversation he knew he had to have. He’d only barely told the lie so he’d hoped that Felicity would take that into consideration.

“I’m sorry, I’ll be right back,” Oliver apologized.

Felicity nodded and pulled his blanket up to cover her. Oliver pulled his pants up and hurried out of the room. “What’s going on?” Oliver asked as he shut his bedroom door.

“Anatoly is on the phone for you. He wants an update on the Noah project. Especially how it ties in with the Italians,” Diggle said.

This was just the opposite of what he needed right now. He should have expected it and he supposed it was better that it happened now then the last couple of days.

 “I’ll take the call in my office. Keep the men busy downstairs. If Anatoly gives me information that I need to pass on I will. If not just run drills,” Oliver said.

“Alright, but we should talk about the Malcolm situation. The men on Tommy let me know that he’s been more anxious and cautious than usual,” Diggle said.

“Just make sure they keep an eye on him,” Oliver said before shutting himself in his office doors.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Felicity was more than a little disappointed when Oliver had to leave. Luckily she wasn’t as turned on as she usually was because her mind was running with so many different things. When Oliver didn’t return for ten minutes Felicity began to get redressed. She couldn’t just sit around here forever waiting for him to come back.

Just as she was slipping her bra back on her phone buzzed with a message from Tommy. He was asking if she had spoken to Oliver yet. Felicity was a bit puzzled as to why he was so anxious.

Felicity quickly fired back what Oliver had told her and finished getting dressed.

Tommy responded quickly, telling her that Malcolm was nearby so they were meeting tonight. He said that he would let her know what happened and what he told her about Noah. Felicity quickly responded, asking how Malcolm would be able to make it so quickly and why he was rushing things. When she didn’t receive a response she began to feel a bit worried.

Felicity sent off three more texts, but Tommy didn’t respond to any of them. The worry that she had felt before paled in comparison now. Tommy’s texts made him seem agitated that on top of the fact that he was going to see a dangerous man left Felicity feeling of unbalanced.

Once she was finally dressed Felicity went looking for Oliver. He was coming up the stairs just as she was coming down. She was fully ready to launch into her speech about how she was worried about Tommy, but when she noticed how tired and beaten Oliver seemed she held off. Just as she opened her mouth to ask what was wrong, Oliver sighed and closed his eyes.

“Felicity, before you ask what's wrong I need to tell you something because with all that just got dumped on me I don't want this weighing me down too. I made a mistake,” Oliver said.

Felicity felt her features scrunch up and she reached forward to stroke his cheek. “What’s wrong Oliver? Whatever it is we’re in it together,” Felicity said.

“I lied to you, about Malcolm being able to come back. I have men watching Tommy and if he would have gone to meet Malcolm they would have killed him. Malcolm, not Tommy. I just knew that if I told you the truth you would tell Tommy and we really need

Malcolm out of the picture and information on Noah. I know that we were just talking about trusting each other and I shouldn’t have lied, but no one got hurt so no harm no fouls right?” Oliver asked.

Dread filled Felicity. “No Oliver, because I already told Tommy that you gave the okay and he is meeting with Malcolm tonight,” Felicity shouted.

Oliver faces dropped a bit, but he didn’t say anything. “Oliver, we have to do something,” Felicity said

Oliver didn’t seem as sure as she was. “Felicity, I told you because I didn’t want to be lying to you. We need Malcolm caught. He’s a dangerous man and it’s my job to take him down,” Oliver said.

 Felicity scoffed and took a step back from him, stepping up the steps more. “I’m not even going to go into how sick it is that you’re tasked with the job of bringing in your best friend’s dad. Oliver, he will never forgive you or me if we let this happen,” Felicity said.

“I know that I’m risking losing Tommy’s friendship, but it is more important that I keep people, including the men whose lives I’m responsible for, safe and alive,” Oliver said.

Felicity couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “So we just sit here and let Tommy watch his dad die in front of his eyes?” Felicity asked.

“I can ask my men to bring him in instead of killing him onsite, but that’s the best I can do,” Oliver replied.

Oliver pulled out his phone, but Felicity felt like knocking it from his hands unless he agreed to call it all off. Felicity shook her head and buried her face in her hands. Oliver was already on the phone talking, in Russian, to one of his men. Or what she was hoping was the men on Tommy’s trail. When he got off the phone he didn’t look happy.

“Malcolm got away,” Oliver said

“That’s a good thing right?” Felicity said. She sure as hell felt relieved.

“No, it’s not good Felicity. We needed Malcolm, especially after the fiasco with Kyle. I need a win,” Oliver growled.

Felicity leaned back a bit and felt her stomach swooped. “So that’s why you didn’t tell me right? Because you were worried that I would ruin things like I did with Kyle?” Felicity asked.

Oliver’s face softened, but only minutely. “No, Felicity it was just my first reaction because I wanted to protect you and do what was best,” Oliver said.

“So lying to me was what was best?” Felicity asked.

Oliver seemed to be caught. “No, well yes at the time, but I felt the guilt minutes later. It was only the best option because I had to do what was best for my men,” Oliver explained.

Felicity’s first thought was a bit immature, a bit high school, but she couldn’t resist letting them slip from her mouth. “So your men are more important to me?” Felicity asked.

Oliver closed his eyes and took another deep breath. The way that he seemed to be forcing himself to stay calm was really frustrating Felicity. “No, yes, but only because I knew that lying to you wouldn’t put you in mortal danger. Letting Malcolm Merlyn walk around would mortally endanger my men. I had to make a decision Felicity and I’m sorry that it hurt you,” Oliver said.

The apology might have meant more if they hadn’t already played this game once or twice before. When Felicity turned her face from Oliver he reached up and took her chin in his hands, forcing her to look at him.

“Felicity, I love you so much and I really am sorry if I hurt you, but you have to understand why I did this. You understand right?” Oliver asked.

His tone was inquisitive and affectionate, but Felicity still wasn’t sure. “I understand why you lied Oliver, but it doesn’t mean its okay,” Felicity said.

The slam of the front door interrupted their conversation and drew both of their attention from each other. Tommy stumbled in with a bottle of whiskey in hand. “You lying son of a bitch,” Tommy slurred.

Felicity felt Oliver tense and for a moment she tensed too. “Tommy calm down,” Oliver said. He stepped down from the stairs and moved closer to Tommy.

Tommy began laughing sporadically. “You think you can tell me what to do after everything that happened tonight? There were men shooting at Malcolm, shooting at me,” Tommy yelled.

“You were never supposed to be caught in the middle Tommy, but you know that it’s important for us to catch Malcolm,” Oliver replied.

“Important enough for you to lie to me. To lie to your girlfriend? You don’t deserve her,” Tommy scoffed.

The change in conversation topic set Felicity on edge. She did not want to be any more in the middle of their fight then she had to be.

“So this is about Felicity, not about Malcolm. You know Thea said that you were into her, but I didn’t want to believe it. You’re my friend, my best friend I never wanted to believe that,” Oliver said angrily. They were barely five feet from each other now, but Felicity stayed rooted on the stairs.

“You want to ream me about what it means to be a best friend? You lied to me and sent men to kill my father,” Tommy shouted. The words had barely left his mouth when Tommy threw a punch at Oliver.

Oliver ducked it of course, but he threw a punch back and landed it square on Tommy’s jaw. Tommy skidded backwards and Oliver used the momentum to tackle him to the ground. When he fell Oliver didn’t pause before throwing two more punches. By that point Felicity’s feet began working again and she ran down to where they were scuffling.

Felicity pulled on Oliver’s shoulder, but he didn’t wait to hit Tommy again. She began to feel nervous as it didn’t look like they were stopping anytime soon. “Diggle, Roy help,” Felicity cried out.

It was another couple seconds before the sound of heavy footsteps came thumping down the hallway. Felicity stepped back when the men, including Nikoli came around the corner. It took them a minute to get Oliver off of Tommy and settle down. Roy held back Tommy and Diggle and Nikoli had a hold on Oliver, who was still fighting their hold.

“You’ve always claimed to be a brother of the Bratva and how you could care less for Malcolm. If any of that were really true then this wouldn’t bother you,” Oliver sneered.

“Not all of us can so cleanly cut ourselves from our emotions Oliver. Some of us are actually human,” Tommy replied.

Felicity was about at her tipping point. “Enough, both of you just stop. Oliver you’ve had a rough day and Tommy you are extremely drunk,” Felicity said.

Oliver looked to her with wild, angry eyes and Felicity felt her chest tighten. That is what the eyes of an angry Bratva captain looked like. She hoped that her eyes were as pleading and desperate as she felt. She hoped that she could reach him, that he cared like he pretended he did. When he settled down, shaking off the men and then standing straight, Felicity felt her hope grow a bit.

“Bring Tommy downstairs, let him sleep this off,” Oliver ordered.

 Tommy sagged into Roy’s hold a bit. “I don’t want to fucking sleep here. I want to go home,” he drunkenly whined.

“You don’t get to attack a Bratva captain and go home and we still need the information that you’re dad gave you,” Oliver replied. He nodded to Roy who dragged Tommy away from them.

Before Felicity might have protested, but after the fight Felicity thought it was best to leave them separated. Her heart rate was still a bit erratic just from watching it happen. Oliver was breathing pretty heavily himself. When he nodded to Diggle and Nikoli they quickly left the room, not questioning him at all.

“Can we just go up to bed please? It’s been a really long night,” Oliver requested.

Felicity stepped back from him again. “No, you can go to your room. I’m going to go to mine and before you start fighting me on this and making excuses I just need you to know that I understand why you wanted to protect your men, but your first instinct was to lie to me. You didn’t trust me to be on your side and I didn’t trust you on your call with Tommy’s dad. We just keep going on this merry-go-round and I am starting to get motion sickness,” Felicity said.

She watched his face fall, but she was firm in her decision. She was always so caught up in her love for Oliver that she forgave him, but they couldn’t keep going on like this. She knew that and she hoped Oliver understood that too.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Oliver had gotten about three hours of sleep without Felicity in his bed and his mistakes and fight with Tommy on his mind. He knew that he had made a mistake in lying to Felicity, but, like she said, it was his first instinct. It was what he had to do to keep people safe and he had been raised to know that the only person he could trust was himself. That wasn’t something that he could turn off so easily. He was trying, but it was hard. All of it only frustrated Oliver more.

So when he made his way down to speak to Tommy he knew it wouldn’t end well. If he was in a good mood then things still wouldn’t have gone great, but his mood now would make things horrible. The basement was colder than usual, but Oliver didn’t mind. It was no colder than Russian had been. Tommy was sitting on the floor, chained to a role, and looking worse for the wear.

Oliver handed the concoction, he and Tommy’s old hangover cure, to him which he took a bit begrudgingly. “Is this your form of apology?” Tommy sneered.

“No, I’m not going to apologize for doing what was best for the Bratva. I didn’t want you to get hurt and I understand why you’re upset, but I’m not going apologize,” Oliver replied.

“Of course because the great Oliver Queen doesn’t apologize. That’s for the weak. I used to find it amusing when we were drunken playboys, but now that we should be grown men it’s pathetic,” Tommy said with a little more bite than should be capable with the hangover he should have.

“Last I checked you did roll in here like a drunken playboy last night. So I take it that you mean it was amusing when we were both at the same level of the Bratva, but not so much now that you’re so far below me. Your anger that my men took shots at Malcolm, is it because he’s your dad or because I ruined your chance to gain redemption?” Oliver asked.

When Tommy’s jaw tightened, but he didn’t speak up Oliver chuckled. “You know Tommy, if you wanted to gain some more ground in the Bratva you could have asked for more responsibility,” Oliver said.

Tommy shook his head as it hung low. “You’re such an expert liar that I almost believed what you just said,” Tommy laughed.

Oliver ran his tongue over his teeth. “Maybe I made it seem a bit easier than it would be, but there was other ways to do it. You didn’t have to go after your father or attack me,” Oliver said.

Tommy looked up at him with a critical eye and a smirk on his face. “I’ll remember that for next time,” he said sarcastically.

His tone and attitude was wearing Oliver thin. It was time to start playing nice and get down to business. “What did Malcolm tell you?” He asked.

“Not going to tell you. I will tell Felicity though. Get her down here and I’ll speak to her, this is about our fathers and so it’s between the two of us,” Tommy said.

The hair on Oliver’s arms stood and he felt his anger spike. “No way in hell. You’re not going to come anywhere near Felicity,” Oliver growled.

“Technically she would be coming near me, but that’s just if you want to get technical,” Tommy said.

Oliver’s fists clenched and that was a sign he needed to leave. He wasn’t going to attack a man who was chained up and he wasn’t going to unchain Tommy. “We’ll discuss this later. I have Bratva business to handle,” Oliver said.

Tommy’s smirk slid a bit, but he still refused to totally break. Oliver didn’t know what was wrong because this wasn’t the Tommy that he knew. He would understand Tommy being mad at him, but this was different. Tommy going against the mold to go on an unsanctioned hit against Malcolm mixed with the look in his eye told Oliver that something was wrong. It was less like looking into the eyes of an angry friend and more like looking into the eyes of an enemy. Oliver hadn’t been too familiar with the former, but the latter he knew very well and it wasn’t a look he liked on Tommy.

Diggle was waiting for Oliver on the other side of the basement door with an inquisitive look on his face. When Oliver shook his head Diggle just nodded, didn’t give him a pitying look or an annoyed one. That was something that Oliver deeply appreciated about Diggle. He was able to understand and commiserate without pity.

“I’m guessing that you don’t want to talk about Tommy or Malcolm, but do you want to talk about Felicity? She left her own room this morning instead of yours,” Diggle said.

“I lied to her, again, so that we could catch Malcolm and she wasn’t happy about it,” Oliver explained.

Diggle let out a small, breathy chuckle. “Can’t blame her, no one likes being lied to, especially women. You’ve got to stop acting like everyone is your enemy Oliver. That girl loves you and wants to be there for you, but she can’t do that if you make it impossible for her,” Diggle said.

Oliver scrubbed a hand down his face. “Everyone makes it sound so much easier than it is. I know that I have to start being honest, but it’s not instinct. It’s not what been engrained in me, it’s not what’s natural to me,” Oliver said.

“Oliver, you have to stop making excuses. We all have parts of our nature that are bad, but are engrained in us. Some people are typically a bit more selfish, some are angry, some shallow, and so on, but if we want to build relationships we have to learn how to control them. We have to learn to be better than our worst baser urges,” Diggle said.

Just because Diggle didn’t force pity or annoyance didn’t mean he didn’t force his opinions. Though most of the time they were right so Oliver had learned, slowly, to not lose his cool when Diggle served up harsh truths. Though it seemed like this was the same one just worded differently. Oliver supposed it wasn’t the first time someone had, had to slow things down for him.

“I’m trying, but I can’t undo twenty-four years in twelve weeks,” Oliver sighed. “No, but you can start trying harder,” Diggle said as he crossed his arms.

“If thing gets any harder around here we’re all going to suffocate under the pressure,” Oliver said. “No argument here,” Diggle replied.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

When Felicity got home and saw Diggle and Oliver talking in the foyer she felt the headache she already had growing bigger. Not only had she slept horribly the night before, but she had, had a perfectly horrible test today that she’d had a hard time focusing on.

She blamed both things on Oliver. So seeing him was the last thing she wanted to happen. Diggle left the room with one last look to both Felicity and Oliver.

“How are you doing?” Oliver asked lamely.

Felicity sighed and dropped her backpack to the couch. “I’m fine Oliver, annoyed and a little hurt, but fine,” Felicity said.

Oliver nodded and stuffed his hands into his pockets. “Can we just talk for a little bit? About last night?” Oliver asked.

“What part Oliver? The part where you lied to me or the part where you got in a fight with your best friend?” Felicity asked.

Oliver looked conflicted, maybe more than Felicity had ever seen before. “Both, I just feel like we should have an honest conversation, but maybe taking baby steps. Tommy is refusing to speak to anyone, but you and while I would rather lock you up then let you go down there, I realize it’s your decision. That keeping this secret from you is the same as lying to you,” Oliver said.

Felicity’s stomach dropped, but she smiled up at him. “Thank you, for telling me that. For being honest with me, even if just a little bit. That doesn’t mean that everything is fixed though. Telling me one truth doesn’t mean that you won’t lie again,” Felicity said.

“I won’t, I know that it doesn’t mean that I won’t, but I’m promising you right now that I won’t. I want to be honest with you, I do. It’s just hard for me, but I promise I’ll try” Oliver said.

His pleading tone worked more to harden Felicity’s resolve than soften it. She loved Oliver and his sweet words made Felicity’s heart swell, but her brain was working faster, harder than her heart now. She had seen those girls who constantly got lied to by their boyfriends and went back to them because a few good words. Felicity was not going to be one of those girls.

“You need time to get to the level of honest that I want and I get that, but I need time to get back to where we were. I’m not going to be one of those girls swayed by sweet words. Your actions have to speak louder than your words,” Felicity said. With that she headed towards the basement door.

 “Where are you going?” Oliver asked.

Felicity looked back to him over her shoulder. “Going down to talk to Tommy. You didn’t actually think I forgot about that because you started talking about us did you?” Felicity asked.

Oliver closed his eyes and she smiled. “I’ll be back soon and I’ll let you know what he said,” Felicity said.

As she stepped down the stairs Felicity heard the rustle of metal and a groan. When Tommy came in sight Felicity saw that he was standing and pulled away from the pole that he was handcuffed to. When she cleared her throat Tommy whipped his head around and stopped his struggles.

“Well aren’t you a bright light in this dreary basement,” Tommy laughed.

His tone was different then Felicity had heard before. She didn’t know if it was because of his hangover or because of what had happened recently.

“Are you okay?” Felicity asked.

Tommy gave her a “Really?” look before resting against the pole. “I’ll survive,” he said dryly.

Felicity waited for him to go on, but he stayed silent. Just staring at her critically. “Oliver said you wanted to talk to me,” Felicity said.

Tommy’s eyes darkened substantially. “We really have to talk about Oliver?” Tommy asked.

Felicity tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. Tommy sighed and rolled his eyes. “Did he tell you what about? Or does he keep that from you too?” He asked.

Annoyance bustled in her and made her head throb harder. “He didn’t have the chance because I was in a hurry to get down here so I could hear what you have to say. If all it is commentary on my relationship then I’m going to go upstairs,” Felicity said.

Tommy held up his hands as best he could in surrender. “Fine, I just thought it would be best if you were to hear from me what Malcolm said about your father,” Tommy said.

“He said something?” Felicity asked.

Tommy chuckled. “Yea we were able to talk for about ten minutes and all he did was talk. About how Oliver wasn’t to be trusted, the Bratva wasn’t to be trusted. This is why he and Noah left. They’ve stayed in contact and done what they could to dismantle the Bratva from their hiding places,” Tommy said.

Warning bells went off in Felicity’s head. “He’s lying to you,” Felicity said.

Tommy’s eyes narrowed and grew cold. “Because you’re the best judge of that. You couldn’t tell when Oliver was lying to you,” Tommy spat.

“Yes, because I was personally involved, attached just like you are to this. There is now way that your dad is telling the truth. He said he and Noah left the Bratva because they couldn’t be trusted, but that’s not true. My dad left and sold secrets to other mobs so if the Bratva couldn’t be trusted then neither could these mobs. Your dad tried to kill people and only left the Bratva because they stopped him. So if that was fabricated, which it’s clear it was, then we should question everything else that he said. You got nothing from him,” Felicity said.

She could see that he was getting worked up, frustrated with what she was saying, but it had to be said. Everything that he had got was of no use to them. “I would have gotten more if Oliver’s men hadn’t shown up and ruined everything,” Tommy snapped.

“No Tommy you wouldn’t have because everything that he told you would have been a lie. That’s how Bratva men are trained, they’re trained to lie,” Felicity said slowly.

Suspicion started to tug at Felicity and she bit her lip. If her sudden suspicious nature was more than a result of being lied to so much then she definitely didn’t want to be down here. “I’m going to go upstairs see if Oliver will let you go home,” Felicity said.

Tommy didn’t answer her; instead he started to pull at the handcuffs again, only this time with much more anger and power. The look in his eye feral. Felicity hurried up the steps and locked the door. Luckily for her Oliver wasn’t waiting there anymore, probably doing his best to give her space, so Felicity grabbed her bag and hurried up to her room. She needed to run searches on Tommy. If her suspicions were unfounded then they were back to square one. If not, if she was right, then they were close to finding her dad and possibly uncovering something much bigger.


	19. Explaining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Diggle/Michael gives out some sage like wisdom to our favorite couple and Tommy's behavior is addressed.

Oliver tossed the tennis ball up and down as he laid back on his bed. He had known that Felicity was going to go downstairs, but there had been a small flicker of hope that she wouldn’t. His next reaction was to stay glued to the door until she came up the stairs, but he knew she wouldn’t like that. So he had done his best to stay out of her way.

A knock at his door had him hoping to his feet, but before he could open the door Felicity was flinging it open. Her hair was a in a bit of array and her glasses were sliding down the slope of her nose. She still looked really beautiful. Her breaths were coming a bit quickly telling Oliver that she had most likely ran up to his bedroom.

“Hey, I kind of forgot to talk to you about what happened with Tommy,” she said breathlessly.

“That’s fine, what happened?” Oliver asked. Internally he was rocking back and forth and red in the face. He was doing his best to not let any of it show.

Felicity stepped into his room and raised her eyebrows. “Wow you seem extremely calm which actually freaks me out a bit more. Are you okay?” Felicity asked.

“Yes, I’m fine. I’m just trying to be patient and not upset you anymore,” Oliver said.

Felicity looked mildly amused at that so Oliver took it as a good sign, she was angry, but she didn’t hate him. Oliver motioned for Felicity to come sit down on his bed which she did quickly. When Oliver motioned for her to go on she took a deep breath before going into an impressive ramble.

“Alright so he said that Malcolm told him that he and Noah have stayed in contact over the years which we know seems to be true, but I’m still not quite sure why because neither of them strike me as the sentimental type. He also said that he and Noah left because the Bratva couldn’t be trusted. Which seems like a lie because Noah sold secrets to other mobs and Malcolm only left because he got caught so I guess it’s not horrible that your men interrupted them because anything else we got would have been a lie,” Felicity rambled.

 When she was done she took a deep breath in and then slowly blew it out. Oliver watched the rise and fall of her chest, taking some comfort in it. He shouldn’t be surprised that Malcolm lied to Tommy, lying was one of the things he did best. He had just hoped that maybe for once Malcolm would be honest. That was obviously too much to hope for and had been stupid of him. This whole situation felt stupid though. Tommy going after Malcolm so out of character, Malcolm coming out of hiding in the first place, and Tommy coming here all guns blazing. Nothing was making sense right now, this was just one of the many things.

“Was that all that he said?” Oliver asked.

Oliver hadn’t meant anything by it. In this moment he was speaking, thinking more like a Bratva Captain then he was an unsteady boyfriend. He needed to know if there was anything that could hint to what the hell was going on. When the words were out of his mouth though he realized that they may have sounded territorial. Felicity didn’t seem to notice, her eyes were narrowed, but looking down at the blanket. Like she was thinking of something, running through something in that large brain of hers instead of critically looking over him.

Oliver wasn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth so he didn’t push the question, he only waited for her to respond. The wait was slowly killing him and for a minute Oliver wondered if she had even heard him. If perhaps the words had gotten lost behind the noise of the gears moving in her head. He shifted on the bed hoping that he would catch her attention and luckily it worked.

Felicity gave a quick, small shake of her head and looked up to Oliver. “Sorry, I was a bit lost in my head. You asked if he said anything else. He did, just nothing that was relevant to our investigation with Noah,” Felicity replied.

Oliver nodded, wishing she’d tell him more or that he was brave enough to ask and Felicity must have noticed because she pushed her glasses up the slope of her nose and sighed. “The only other thing that he talked about was you and lies. I just didn’t think that was worth bringing up since it might be a sore subject,” Felicity said.

Oliver chuckled. “I appreciate that, but I’ve been hit with worse. Let’s just agree that in our, mostly my, effort to tell the truth we agree to include keeping things from each other to that list,” Oliver said.

He had meant it to like a peace offering, or just simply an offering, and at first Felicity seemed to appreciate it. Then her head dropped and she squinted her eyes shut, then looked up to him. “I’m an ass,” Felicity said.

Oliver felt his heart rate pick up speed and his fingers twitch. “Why?” Oliver may have tried to discreetly clear his throat since he heard it lightly break.

“Because I kept something from you and yet I went at you pretty hard for lying. Not that this means I’m not still upset that you lied to me because I am, but I’m not innocent when it comes to this,” Felicity said.

She made it all sound so ambiguous that Oliver started to worry. He knew that Felicity would never do anything horrible, but she was definitely tapping into his insecurities with the way she was going about things. “Felicity what is it?” he asked.

“Tommy and Laurel slept together,” Felicity said. She snapped her mouth shut and pulled her lips in tightly.

An unbidden laugh left Oliver’s mouth and he couldn’t help it. He laughed for a good minute, throwing aside all of his stress if even for a minute, before looking at Felicity whose face was scrunched up. “I’m sorry Felicity, but do you honestly think I would care about that Tommy and Laurel sleeping together?” Oliver asked. He was just so relieved that it had nothing to do with them.

Felicity shook her head. “That’s not the point. The point of me telling you that is because I kept it from you before. That day we had sex in the car and I really didn’t want to have sex in the office it was because I had walked in on them almost going at it in there,” Felicity said.

“Felicity it’s really okay. We don’t have to tell each other every little thing just stuff that matters or is important,” Oliver replied.

“Oliver, don’t just forgive me because you think it’ll make me be more willing to forgive you,” Felicity replied.

She really wasn’t getting it. “Felicity, that’s not why I’m doing it, I mean it is nice to know that I’m not the only one struggling with being totally open, but I honestly don’t care that you kept that from me,” Oliver told her.

“Wow, you are a lot more forgiving than me,” Felicity sighed.

Oliver shrugged. “Well I have to be better at, at least one thing. Creates a bit of a balance in the relationship,” Oliver teased.

Felicity rolled her eyes, but smiled at him. She stood up from the bed and leaned against one of his bedpost. “I should go, I’m running traces on Malcolm and some scans on Tommy,” Felicity said.

Oliver looked up to her eyes. “Why are you running scans on Tommy?” Oliver asked.

“I just have some suspicions about him. He’s so angry at you, he came here drunk but we’d only heard about Malcolm disappearing minutes ago and when I went to pull you off of him he didn’t really smell like alcohol, and when he talks about the Bratva he does it in a way that makes it hard to believe he’s a member,” Felicity said.

“You think he faked being drunk? Why would he do that?” Oliver asked.

“I don’t know, like I said I’m just suspicious. I wasn’t even going to tell you because I’m so unsure, but you know we’re trying to be more honest with each other,” Felicity said with a shrug.

Oliver nodded. “Well let me know when, if, you find anything on either of them,” Oliver said. Felicity gave him a little mock salute. “Yes, Captain,” she said teasingly.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

When Felicity turned out of Oliver’s room she nearly ran into little Sara, running around and giggling. She was able to get out of the way just in time, but Sara turned back around with a smile on her face. She reached her hands up to Felicity and Felicity lifted her up.

Sara clapped her chubby hands and Felicity found the smile on her face was infectious. A breathless Lyla rounded the corner a moment later and looked relieved when she saw Felicity holding Sara. “I can chase down terrorist, but I can’t keep track of my daughter,” Lyla sighed.

“Well it’s easier to hunt down terrorist because they’re not this cute,” Felicity said as she wiggled her finger, that Sara had a hold on, around. Sara began to giggle.

“Very true,” Lyla laughed. She held her hands out and Sara practically leapt from Felicity’s hands. Lyla caught her easily and Felicity felt them a bit longingly. While she was nowhere near ready to have a kid she couldn’t lie and say she wasn’t envious of the Lyla.

Lyla must have caught her staring at them. “I’m taking Sara out for dinner and since she can’t really eat Big Belly it’ll be pretty lonely. Want to join us?” Lyla asked.

Felicity thought back on her traces that she was running and knew that they would take a while to finish. “Yes, that would be a lot of fun and I haven’t had Big Belly Burger in too long,” Felicity replied.

“Well we have to remedy that don’t we,” Lyla said though more to Sara. Sara giggled again and buried her face in the crook of Lyla’s neck.

As they left the house John had insisted that they take a bodyguard. Felicity wasn’t a fan of when she last had to do that, but it was his wife and daughter so Felicity didn’t say anything. She was surprised though when Lyla just went with it, no fight at all. She had thought that a woman who had tracked down terrorist would be annoyed by having to take bodyguards. Felicity said the same to her when they got in the car.

“I could say it’s because I’ve gotten that mother’s instinct and always want the best protection which is true. But mostly it’s because I know that John knows things I don’t and he only wants to do what’s best for me,” Lyla said.

Felicity shifted in her seat. “When you say that John knows things that you don’t you mean that he keeps stuff from you?” Felicity asked.

“Yes, but only things that he needs to. I trust him to tell the difference between what is necessary to tell me and what isn’t,” Lyla said.

“That’s a lot of trust,” Felicity said. “Well it comes over time,” Lyla replied.

Felicity nodded and sat back against her seat. Lyla looked over to her with serious look on her face. Felicity felt her eyes on her and after a minute of ignoring it Felicity turned back to face her. Lyla smiled at her brightly.

“It’s hard at first, to know where to draw the line. To know what’s too much when it comes to keeping secrets, but it’ll come. You just have to work with each other and in my experience it’s better to just give trust and then let them do what they want with it,” Lyla said.

“I feel like I did, before I found out he was Bratva,” Felicity said.

“Yea well that was a unique situation, a very hard situation, but still it was unique,” Lyla said. “And the last lie?” Felicity asked.

“I don’t know the last lie, but can you honestly say that after the last lie about the Bratva that you weren’t waiting for the other shoe to drop?” Lyla asked.

Felicity closed her eyes and nodded a bit. “So maybe I was a bit sceptical after that, but still,” Felicity trailed off.

“Still nothing Felicity. Trust is not real if you’re always waiting for the other shoe to drop. Just like Oliver has to learn that protecting people doesn’t always mean keeping stuff from them,” Lyla said. Her tone was definitive, but kind.

 “Is Diggle as wise as you are?” Felicity asked.

Lyla burst out with a laugh that made Sara jump a bit. “Even wiser and he says it all in a deep voice so it sounds cooler,” Lyla replied.

“Well then I’m glad that Oliver has him as a friend,” Felicity said.

“Oliver’s paid it back in spades,” Lyla said. It sounded like she hadn’t thought before she said it, but Felicity held the reigning title on that so she wouldn’t hold it against her. She did want to know what she meant though.

“I’m sure Oliver or Diggle will tell you the story one day, it’s their story to tell,” Lyla said before she could ask.

Felicity wanted to hmmph, but she just nodded. They entered into Big Belly Burger and Felicity waited to ask the last question that was bugging her until after they got their food.

“How did Diggle get involved in the Bratva? I mean Oliver was involved in it his whole life, he hasn’t known anything different, but Diggle was in the army, his demeanour is enough to tell me that. How does he go from soldier to mobster?” Felicity asked quietly.

“There are two different sides to the Bratva. The side that you’re imagining, the side with guns and girls sold, that is the larger side of the Bratva. Then there’s Oliver’s Bratva. Oliver’s section of the Bratva is still violent, but it’s a balance to all the other crime syndicates. Oliver doesn’t dabble in the trade of people because it’s disgusting, but he keeps a hold on gun trade and other things so that other more evil and dangerous mobs don’t gain more ground. John works for that part of the Bratva. He works for Oliver because he believes in him,” Lyla said.

Felicity felt like she had been hit by a truck. The bite of burger that she had taken felt like a jagged rock in her throat. Diggle trusted and believed in the man she loved easier than she did. It wasn’t alright that he lied to her, but maybe it wasn’t alright that she always turned away from him when he did. Maybe she needed to work on trusting Oliver as much as he needed to work on trusting her. They might need to have a long talk whenever she gets back.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“You ever going to let Tommy go?” Diggle asked.

Oliver looked over his shoulder as he cleaned his gun. “Soon, as soon as I figure out what’s wrong with him and by me I mean Felicity. She’s suspicious of him,” Oliver replied.

“Why would Felicity be suspicious of Tommy?” Diggle asked. He took the gun from Oliver and put it in the crate with the rest.

“After speaking to him she just said that he was acting weird. She also brought up how he didn’t smell as drunk as he was acting,” Oliver said.

Diggle stopped in his packing of the guns and turned to Oliver with a thoughtful look on his face. It was the look that told him Diggle was wracking his brain. “Felicity may be right. I didn’t notice it last night, but now that I think back on it he didn’t. The only alcohol I really smelt was in the bottle. Why would Tommy pretend to be drunk?” Diggle asked.

“I had no idea when Felicity asked that and I have no idea now. There was something in his eyes though. Something wrong with him and I think it’s my fault,” Oliver said.

“Every makes their own decision Oliver and especially when they’re adults. Anything that

 Tommy did, he did on his own,” Diggle reminded him.

Oliver scrubbed a hand down his face. “That’s the problem he did it on his own. Tommy never had family aside from the Queen’s and when I left he seemed to get pretty cut off from them,” Oliver said.

“How is that your fault?” Diggle asked.

“Because he was my best friend and it was my job to make sure he was taken care of,” Oliver said.

Diggle chuckled a bit and crossed his arms across his chest, “You’re not responsible for everyone Oliver,” Diggle said.

Oliver sighed. He knew that Diggle was right, but it was easier said than done. “Felicity is turning me into a pussy,” Oliver sighed.

“How did you get to that thought process?” Diggle asked.

Oliver sighed. “This is the second time today that I’ve had to get a pep talk from you,” Oliver said.

“Getting pep talks from me doesn’t make you a pussy it makes you smart,” Diggle said with a chuckle.

“Right,” Oliver replied with a chuckle of his own.

The sound of the door swinging open and light footsteps coming down in the stairs had both Oliver and Diggle standing up. Felicity whipped around the stairs so quickly that her glasses flew off her face. Her hands flew out to catch them and she leaped forward in the endeavour. When she stood up straight her cheeks were flushed and she was biting her lip.

“I hurried over here because my scans came up with something. I hurried over to your house when my phone beeped with the message because I was out with Lyla and Sara, but then I got back and you guys weren’t home so I hurried over here. Which is why I am so out of breath and probably look like dying donkey,” Felicity said as she threw her hands to her hips and took in deep breaths.

“Felicity take a breath, what’s wrong?” Oliver asked. He stepped forward and put his hands on her upper arms.

“My searches came up with something on Tommy. He’s working with Malcolm and Noah,” Felicity said.

Oliver’s chest and stomach clenched painfully. The whole air in the room changed and the intensity in the room flew up by four levels. “Felicity please slow things down so that I can actually swallow what you’re saying,” Oliver requested.

Felicity took one more deep breath as Oliver led her to a chair so she could sit down. “I was running searches on all of Tommy’s phone records, any places he’s travel, and any investments that he’s had lately. There was a hit on his phone records and travel plans. He made calls on a lot of burner phones which is usually impossible to trace, but I found a street camera picture of him and was able to find the number for the phone, which isn’t important. What is important that I tracked his calls to two different places and while I wasn’t able to get a hold on Malcolm through that, I was able to find Noah. He’s not as careful as Malcolm, but that’s probably because he wasn’t banned from America. After I tracked Noah down to a cabin far in the woods I piggy backed off of his network and found where Malcolm is, well was. After your men went after him there’s very little chance that he’s still there,” Felicity said.

Oliver sat back on his stool and Dig let out a loud exhale. “Are you sure?” Oliver asked darkly. Any sympathy that he had felt for Tommy was quickly disappearing.

“Tommy travelled to the locations I tracked Noah and Malcolm too. I can’t see an explanation for that,” Felicity said.

Anger and betrayal surged through Oliver. The Captain side of him more than the friend side. He hadn’t been the best friend lately, but how could Tommy betray him like this? Side with two men who stood against the Bratva? Surely Oliver leaving Tommy behind when he went to Russia didn’t warrant this.

“We need to talk to Tommy,” Oliver growled.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

It had taken seven minutes for Diggle to get them back to Queen Manor. A feat since the usual time between Verdant and the mansion was much longer. They had made up the time with the argument of whether Felicity should be allowed to go downstairs with them though. Diggle stayed pretty far out of the fight, though he did say that he didn’t see the problem with her doing that.

He’d said nothing else when Oliver glared at him.

Felicity pointed out that she’d already been down, alone, with Tommy, but Oliver pointed out that’s before they knew he was siding himself with a would be mass murderer. For every reason Felicity had Oliver had two more. Eventually she’d whipped out the big guns and told Oliver that he needed to trust her. Oliver had given her a dirty glare that said he knew what she was doing, but here she was walking down the stairs, albeit behind the two of them.

Only one of Tommy’s hands was handcuffed to the pole and Felicity was happy to see that he had a plate of food in front of him. “No Felicity, not happy. He’s a traitor.” Felicity told herself.

Tommy chuckled though it sounded hoarse and bitter. “Wow the whole gangs here,” he said.

“Do you think this is a fucking game?” Oliver growled. When he stepped forward Diggle put a hand in front of him to stop him. Felicity heard Oliver take a deep, strained breath and stepped back.

As she watched him Felicity’s heart ached for him. He’d been in Captain mode since they’d left the basement of Verdant, but she knew that he had to be hurting. Even if Oliver and Tommy didn’t have the best friendship as of lately they still had grown up together like brothers. She knew that Tommy’s betrayal was hurting Oliver, even if he didn’t actively show it.

“You’re even angrier than this morning what happened?” Tommy asked. His tone wasn’t sincere, but it wasn’t overly sarcastic either.

“I found out my childhood friend was a traitor,” Oliver seethed.

Tommy’s eyes widened a bit and then darted to Felicity. He smirked, his posture saying that he was relaxed, but his eyes saying he was worried. “Kind of bummed that you found that out for yourself. I wanted to see your face when I told you,” Tommy said. The coldness of his voice rivalled what Oliver’s had been when Felicity had first met him.

Tommy rolled his head to the side so he could look past Oliver and Diggle right to Felicity. “You’re the one who found out right? I know it wasn’t either of these two, not enough up here,” Tommy tapped his temple.

 Felicity refused to answer him at first, feeling a bit angry herself in the moment. “Why would you do this? Why side with two men who are so horrible?” Felicity asked. She didn’t realize how worked up she was until she opened her mouth. Oliver reached down to hold her hand. The fact that he could be worried about her in this moment warmed her.

Tommy looked at their intertwined fingers and scoffed. “Says the booty call of a Bratva Captain. You know how many men he’s killed with the hands that bring you pleasure?” The words were barely out of Tommy’s mouth before Oliver was flying at him.

Oliver had his hands wrapped around his throat and Diggle didn’t even move to stop him. “Watch how you speak to her. The blood I have on my hands is nothing compared to the blood your father had and would have had if he had gone through with his plan to kill all those innocent people,” Oliver sneered.

Tommy laughed bitterly. “You’re sticking to your secrets? You know that I know the truth. Why my dad was held by you and Anatoly. I know what the Bratva did to my mom,” Tommy snapped.

Felicity watched as the fight left Oliver’s body. He dropped his hands from Tommy’s throat and took a step back. Tommy barely reacted, he simply looked less dead then he had been Oliver was cutting off his airway. He was so different from the man Felicity had first met. The happy go lucky playboy. Hell he was different from the man she’d known a week ago.

“The only thing the Bratva did to Rebecca was throw her a funeral and keep her clinic going,” Oliver said.

This seemed to infuriate Tommy. “They killed her. They shot my mother and left her to die in the street like some animal all because there was a whisper that Malcolm was gaining followers in the Bratva. That those that served under him wanted to see him in a higher position than a brother,” Tommy said. Tears were welling in his eyes.

Things were getting much muddier. If what Tommy was saying was true then it was hard to be mad at him, but Felicity found it hard to believe. If Tommy’s mom had been murdered there was a fair chance that Oliver would know and Felicity knew with every fibre of her being that despite his other short-comings Oliver wasn’t capable of that. Killing or even having knowledge of the killing of an innocent woman.

“Tommy, that’s not true. The Bratva didn’t do anything to Rebecca, Malcolm lied to you,” Oliver said.

Tommy shook his head. “You know the only reason I agreed to putting together a meet up with Malcolm was to give you the opportunity to do the right thing. To be honest and prove that you weren’t the soulless bastard they say the Bratva has turned you into. Then you proved them right. You’re just like every other Bratva Captain, following Anatoly blindly,” Tommy spat.

Oliver shook his head just as Tommy had. “No Tommy, I made the decision on my own to set Malcolm up because everyone is safer with him off the streets,” Oliver replied.

This seemed to infuriate Tommy, but the way that he went on made it seem like he hadn’t heard anything they were saying. “The Bratva destroyed my dad. He’d never been the best man, but they broke him piece by piece until they killed my mom and that’s when he shattered,” Tommy spoke quietly and to Felicity it sounded rehearsed.

Felicity stepped forward and both Oliver and Diggle reacted quickly. She sighed and gave both of them a look. Diggle stood back behind her, but Oliver only stepped back to be at her side. “Is that what Malcolm told you? Do you even remember him ever being a good man or did he force that memory onto you?” Felicity asked.

“God you all are acting like I’m the puppet here. Are you all that blind?” Tommy asked wildly.

Felicity took a step back and behind Oliver. Not because Tommy scared her, but because she saw now that she wasn’t getting to him. He didn’t seem to be anywhere near done with her.

“How are you siding with the Bratva over your own father? Noah talks about you all the time and always wants to know how you’re doing. You should have seen how devastated he was when he heard you were dating a Bratva Captain. He’s only ever wanted what’s best for you,” Tommy rambled.

The whole situation had been intense, but in this moment Felicity felt it all lighten up. She even laughed a bit. “The only person Noah cares about is himself. The only reason he was probably so devastated was because he realized that if he had stayed a bit longer instead of disappearing on me and my mom he might have had an in with the Bratva. I see my father, God I hate calling him that, for what he really is. You want some tips?” Felicity asked.

Tommy rolled his eyes and turned from her. “You’ve really got her trained don’t you?” Tommy asked.

That pissed Felicity off and when she stepped forward Oliver and Diggle both stepped up again. Felicity sighed and straightened her clothes. “I’m going to go take a walk around the creepy basement before I hit him,” Felicity said.

Oliver nodded, probably relieved to have her away from Tommy. Felicity walked pass Tommy, maybe accidently bumping her shoulder into his, and down the narrow hallway behind him that led the extra supplies. As she walked pass an opening, not far from where the boys were, in the hallway she heard a beeping sound that caught her attention.

Felicity took a step back and craned her neck a bit so she could look into the room. It was pretty dark and there was no lights flashing, but the beeping kept up a steady beat. Curiosity got the best of Felicity and she stepped into the dark room. As she felt around the room for a light she felt the distinct feeling of a door knob. The door was locked, but the beeping noise was much louder as she pulled closer to the door. When the beeps started to get closer together Felicity felt sharp pricks in her fingers and cold fear wrap around her heart.

Felicity took four steps from the door before the loud sound of concrete and metal being broken assaulted her. Felicity flew, feet off the ground flew, forward and landed on her stomach. She landed hard enough to knock the wind out of her, which mixed with not being able to see past the dust and not being able to hear anything pass the ringing sent Felicity into panic mode. She felt her eyes widen and her heart rate increase. If she could suck in enough air or even open her mouth Felicity was sure she’d be hyperventilating.

Then through the cloud of smoke boots hit the floor and moved right pass Felicity. Her eyes started to flutter shut as conscience pulled away and a smaller pair of shoes made their way through the smoke. The last thing Felicity took in before she passed out was the sight of Noah and the feel of his hand on her cheek.


	20. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Physical, emotional, sexual healing.

Felicity’s eyes fluttered open, but it felt like she was still asleep. It felt like there was a thousand pounds of bricks on her and her first breath felt like she was trying to catch it under water. Once her eyes adjusted she saw Diggle and Oliver towering over her.

“Don’t try to get up too quickly, take a moment,” Diggle said. At first his voice sounded far away, but then it got closer and closer until she could hear clearly.

“What happened?” Felicity asked. Her voice was raspy so Diggle lifted a bottle of water to her lips. She sipped it slowly and it felt like she’d been deprived of water for days.

Diggle looked to Oliver, but he didn’t say anything so Diggle filled her in. “Malcolm and Noah came in to save Tommy. We don’t know how they knew he was here, but they made entry and took Tommy. We caught some debris, but you were closer to the break in so you caught majority of the blast,” Diggle said.

Felicity tried to sit up, but found it hard so Oliver reached out and helped her sit up. When she looked around she realized she was in Oliver’s office, but laying on a bed. One with wheels like you see in a hospital. “Is the basement destroyed? What’s the damage?” Felicity asked.

“Nothing too horrible,” Diggle said.

“You don’t need to worry about that right now,” Oliver finally spoke up.

Felicity directed her attention to him and realized how exhausted and distraught he looked. There were dark circles on his eyes, butterfly bandages on his jaw, and he looked like he hadn’t showered in a couple of days. “How long have I been out?” Felicity asked.

She felt Oliver tense and saw his fists tighten. “Two days,” he said through gritted teeth.

Diggle looked to Oliver and then back to Felicity. “I’m going to go tell everyone you’re awake,” he said. Felicity nodded her thanks.

 When he left the room Felicity turned her full attention to Oliver. He was staring pass her, lost in his own thoughts. When Felicity reached out for him though he immediately took her hand in his. “This isn’t your fault Oliver,” Felicity said.

Oliver didn’t seem to believe a word she said. His eyes showed guilt and anger more so than they ever had before. “Do you know what it was like to see you laying unconscious with blood coming from your head. I thought you were dead. I thought I lost the only pure thing and the most important person in my life. It’s been hell,” Oliver rasped.

Felicity squeezed his hand tighter and tried to reach over to pull him closer, but it put painful pressure on her ribs. Felicity bit back a hiss and instead pulled on Oliver’s hand, hoping he’d get the picture. He did, scooting his chair till it was close as it could be to her bed. Felicity leaned down and their lips touched lightly. Things escalated from there. Felicity felt Oliver pour all of his heartache and pain into the kiss; he kissed her like it was the last thing he was ever going to get to do.

When he pulled away from her he looked her over, as if to make sure that she was actually there and it wasn’t a dream. Felicity smiled sympathetically at him, but when she did he turned his head. Felicity reached up to him to cup her jaw, ignoring her pain the best she could.

“Oliver I’m fine, I’m here and everything is alright, but even if it wasn’t I wouldn’t want you to hide what you’re feeling from me. You don’t have to be ashamed of telling me how much it scared you,” Felicity said softly.

Oliver leaned into her touch and then placed a kiss on the palm of her hand. “I’m just happy that you’re alright and until we get everything sorted out that’s how you’re going to stay,” Oliver said. He’d efficiently turned into Bratva Captain Mode.

“Are you guying to lock me in my tower?” Felicity asked.

“If I had one I would, but no. You’re going to have Roy and Diggle as your bodyguards. Everywhere you go that I’m not they go too. You’re going to sleep in my room, if it makes you uncomfortable I’ll sleep on the floor, but you have to sleep in there,” Oliver commanded.

Felicity’s first reaction was to cross her arms, which would have been hard with the IV in her arm, and fight Oliver. Then she remembered the conversation she and Lyla had, had not too long ago. Besides by the look in his eye Felicity knew that any fight with

Oliver over this would be a lost one.

“Okay, I trust you Oliver and if you think that’s the best way to keep me safe then we’ll do that. Don’t you think it would be better if Roy was on Thea though? And by on I mean like on her protection detail not like on her,” Felicity stopped while she was already behind and squeezed her eyes shut.

Oliver had a pained look on his face as she spoke, probably because he was seeing the horrible image that Felicity had just painted him. “Maybe if they weren’t dating. If he’s emotionally involved he’s not going to be able to protect her to the best of his ability,” Oliver said.

Felicity raised an eyebrow to him. “You don’t honestly believe that do you,” she said as she motioned between the two of them. Oliver took her hand in his and placed a kiss on each of her knuckles.

“We’re different, I’m smarter, stronger, and better trained then Roy,” Felicity’s laughter had Oliver pausing in his explanation, but then he was moving on as if she hadn’t interrupted him, “Besides I would move earth, Heaven, and Hell to protect you. I haven’t seen Roy with Thea enough to say if he’d do the same and I don’t want to take any chances,” Oliver explained. “You’re a good big brother,” Felicity told him.

Oliver laughed and pulled his hand from hers. “I don’t know if I would go that far, but I’m doing the best I can,” Oliver said.

For a minute he went off, in his own head, and Felicity had no doubt that he was reliving how horrible he’d been to Thea when he first got back. That all seemed so long ago, he was a different man from who he was then. Felicity knew that and she knew Thea did too. The only person who probably didn’t was Oliver. Well him and apparently Tommy.

“Are you giving us protection because you think Tommy’s going to come after us? You don’t think he’ll try to hide out for a while?” Felicity asked.

A new kind of pain wove its way onto Oliver’s face. “I couldn’t tell you what Tommy will do. I don’t really know him anymore, he’s been pretty corrupted by Tommy. And it’s not Tommy that I’m worried about as much as it is his reach within the Bratva,” Oliver said.

Felicity didn’t quite understand where he was going with that so she motioned for him to go on. Oliver sighed and relaxed back into his chair. “Someone had to have told Malcolm and Noah that Tommy was down there, which means that we have another traitor in the Bratva, possibly more than one,” Oliver said.

Felicity had thought about that, but not in detail. She had just assumed that Tommy had some way of letting them know he was in trouble, but there was just as good of a chance that there was someone he had been working with. She hadn’t really considered what it would all mean for the Bratva.

“So what are you going to do? It’s not like you can just purge the Bratva,” Felicity said.

As soon as the words were out of her mouth Oliver turned to her with a look that told her he could do just that. Felicity gave him a look and when he tried to open his mouth to speak she held up her hand. “Oliver you can’t take a weed whacker to your men, it’s not good for morale,” Felicity said.

“I’ll do whatever I have to, to keep the people I love safe. If they’re loyal to me, to the Bratva, then they have nothing to worry about and weeding out a traitor should boost their morale,” Oliver replied.

“I don’t want anyone to be killed in my name Oliver,” Felicity said.

Oliver’s jaw tightened. “I’m not going to kill them in your name, maybe the name of the Bratva, but not yours,” Oliver teased though his tone was rough.

Felicity gave him a look that she hoped told him that, that was not funny, at all. When Oliver sighed heavily she knew he got the message. “I’m kidding Felicity; I’m not going to kill anyone. They might wish I had when I’m done with them, but I promise unless it becomes necessary I won’t kill anyone,” Oliver promised.

Felicity wasn’t really sure if she believed him one hundred percent, but she supposed this is what Lyla was talking about when she was saying to trust without waiting for the other shoe to drop. So Felicity made the active decision to trust him, to go all in without waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“Thank you,” she said.

 Oliver didn’t have the chance to respond because as she was speaking Diggle and the man Felicity recognized as Dr. Lamb stepped in. “Glad to see our beautiful patient is awake. You may look like quite the princess, but Sleeping Beauty isn’t a good look on anyone,” he said.

Felicity didn’t remember him being so gushy and old man like when she’d seen him last but she hadn’t been the girl friend of a rich crime boss at that time. As she looked down to her bruise and then back up to Dr. Lamb, she accepted there were a lot of things that come with that title.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“Some of the men are finishing up the cleaning of the basement. There isn’t much structural damage done, but we will need someone to come in and look at it just to be sure,” Diggle said as they walked down the hallway.

Oliver nodded his consent, but didn’t really focus on what Diggle was saying. Every moment since the explosion all Oliver could think about was finding Felicity. Her limp body heavy in his arms, her blood staining his shirt. The memory made Oliver feel like retching, not for the first time, and he swallowed it back so he could give Diggle his full attention. Diggle of course had caught onto Oliver’s lapse in awareness. For the first time he actually looked at Oliver with pity in his eyes.

“Are you sure you don’t want to call Anatoly in on this? Maybe let him take over so you can focus on your family and on letting this all sink in,” Diggle asked.

They both knew that what Diggle meant when he said let this all sink in was accepting the fact that his best friend had not only betrayed him, but thought he was soulless enough to cover up the murder of a woman he had considered a mother figure.

“And tell him what? That in the months since I’ve been Captain I’ve been challenged by Palmer, my father, Tommy, let the latter get away, and let my house be breeched twice?” Oliver asked.

“Maybe not in those exact words,” Diggle replied.

Oliver glared at him and Diggle threw his hands up in surrender. “Look, all I’m saying is that you consider it,” Diggle said.

“I have considered it and when I realized that not only was it a bad idea, but also that I want to be the men who brings these men in. Who makes them pay for what they did,” Oliver growled. He didn’t even realize how worked up he was until his knuckles felt like they were about to pop out of place. Oliver slowly unclenched his fists and tried to shake some feeling back into them.

“I get that, if I had seen Lyla lying there like you saw Felicity, I don’t know what I would do. Just make sure that in getting revenge for her you don’t become someone she doesn’t recognize anymore,” Diggle advised.

Oliver was growing increasingly more annoyed with his calm attitude. “I think you’ve passed your monk like advice quota for the week,” Oliver told him as he threw open the door. Diggle chuckled and followed him down the stairs.

Any lightness, the little that they had, had in their conversation disappeared as they stood in front of the Bratva soldiers. None of them looked guilty, but there was an edge of nervousness in the air. That was good; Oliver wanted to remind them who was in charge, that they should be afraid of him.

“We all know what happened here two nights ago, there’s no need to drag it out and retell it. There’s also no reason for me to list what I’ll do to anyone who betrayed me to side with the Merlyn’s. I’m much better at showing what I’m capable of. I just want to give every the same warning. I will find who helped them, who told them Tommy was here and I don’t care if you weren’t involved, if you even heard a whisper about it you’ll pay like those who took action. Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Oliver informed them.

Oliver’s critical eye watched as a few men shifted, as a few looked around the room, and as the rest stood still as statues. “Anyone who was on guard duty on the aforementioned night, stay here. The rest of you will go to the guesthouse where Roy and Nikoli will keep an eye on you,” Oliver said.

Oliver had already had all of Donna and Felicity’s belongings moved so they wouldn’t have to worry about the Smoak women. Oliver needed his full attention to be on finding whoever the rat was and making them pay. That was the best way he could protect Felicity right now. Better than he had two nights ago.

Four men stayed in the room, two of which had stood still as a statue and the other two had been looking around nervously. Oliver decided to start with the former, he didn’t like that they didn’t seem affected by what was going on. Even if they weren’t guilty they should be afraid, or at least nervous. He’d make sure they were by the end of today.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Oliver was starting to get a headache from all the bull that was being thrown at him. The first two had claimed they were on the other side of where the breech happened. The other two were claiming that Malcolm had to have known some secret way in because he’d never passed by them. The story was so fake that Oliver was sure even his pre-Russia self, drunk off his ass, would have been able to see through it. He was so angry that they didn’t just bend to his will that he had left them downstairs in the basement with Diggle so he could take a breather. Otherwise he would break his promise to Felicity and snap their scrawny necks.

“I really appreciate you coming by to see me. I promise I’m fine though,” Felicity’s voice came around the corner.

Oliver felt himself relax a bit, until he saw Barry Allen walk one step behind her. He had this goofy smile on his face and sincerity in her eyes. As much as Oliver disliked the kid he was the type of guy that Felicity needed to be with. Someone closer to her age, who talked as fast as she did, and who didn’t have blood stained hands. It was a shame that Oliver was man enough to admit that, but nowhere near man enough to let her go.

“Well Thea just said that you had been in an accident so I thought that I would come and see you. Iris wanted to come and say hi too, but I didn’t want you to be too overwhelmed,” Barry said.

Felicity’s eyes lit up when she saw Oliver and she sent him a flirty wink. “Well you’ll have to bring her next time. I feel like I haven’t seen her in a long time, which I guess is actually pretty accurate,” Felicity trailed off. Oliver cleared his throat and snapped her out of it.

“Hey, how is everything going?” Felicity asked.

Oliver offered her a small shrug. “Could always be going better. Barry how are you?” Oliver was doing his best to be civil though with everything going on it was the last thing he wanted to be. He even stuck his hand out for the kid. Barry simply shook his head.

“If you don’t mind I think I’ll hold off on that. The last couple of times you shook my hand I couldn’t feel it for an hour afterwards,” Barry said.

 Oliver was caught between wanting to chuckle, wanting to roll his eyes, and not wanting to get caught by Felicity. “No hard feelings,” Oliver said easily.

Barry nodded in return though he still seemed a bit wary of Oliver. Oliver was completely okay with that. Barry being wary meant they could keep a friendly conversation going, but that he would never be dumb enough to think that they were friends. Felicity looked between the two of them in amusement and then leaned in to give Barry a hug. Oliver tapped his foot against the ground and shoved his hands in his pockets so he wouldn’t do anything stupid.

“It really means a lot that you came to check up on me and that you brought my homework, you’re a lifesaver. Tell Iris and Cisco I said hi,” Felicity said happily.

”I will, you just get better, Oliver,” Barry said with a nod of his head.

“Barry,” Oliver replied. With that Barry went back the way he came, disappearing around the corner. Oliver felt like he could breathe a bit easier now that the kid was gone.

Felicity turned back to him with her hands on her hips and this adorable look on her face. “Do you really have to be like that to Barry? You know he’s dating the love of his life right now,” Felicity said. Though this time she sounded more amused than angry.

“Hey I didn’t hurt his hand this time,” Oliver said.

Felicity snorted. “Only because he didn’t let you,” she teased.

Oliver shrugged in agreement and then opened his arms so she could step into them. It was nice that she could pull him from the darkest place. Seeing her up and moving did a lot to improve his attitude. Feeling her in his arms, her heart beating against him made him question if there was actually a God. He’d tried hard to never believe in one because he didn’t think he’d gain much favour with the big man with his type of lifestyle, but when Felicity had been lying on that hospital bed Oliver had prayed to anyone that would listen.

The feelings that Oliver had felt that night began to swarm him and Oliver shook his head. He needed to be in the right mindset for the rest of this. Not guilty from the explosion and not happy from being in Felicity’s presence.

“I need to head back downstairs, finish up everything,” Oliver does is best to keep from saying interrogation in hopes that he won’t get one from her.

“Before you do I have something that may help with that, I accessed the mansion’s security cameras and found where they got in at,” Felicity said.

Oliver took the tablet from her hand, but still stared at her in amazement. “Felicity you’ve been out of bed for what three hours?” Oliver asked.

“Well it only took me like four minutes to do this. I may not want people to die in my name, but I definitely want to catch the jackasses that did this to me,” Felicity said.

Oliver sighed in amazement and then watched the video that she played for him. They’d come in opposite from where he’d originally thought. In through the wall where the first two guards had, without a speck of nerves, told him they hadn’t entered through their side. Oliver was a mix of pride in his girl and anger at these men.

‘You’re a genius,” Oliver said before placing a kiss on the top of her head. He handed her, her tablet back and then took off back to the basement. It was about time these guards learned how he got his title and were taught to never hurt what was his.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Felicity watched Oliver hurry back down to the basement with a bit of a heavy heart. When she’d first seen him as she was walking with Barry he looked miserable. Like the demons inside of him were raging a bit too loud. She wasn’t necessarily excited for him to go back to that. She had to trust that he knew how to handle it all. There was a lot of trust flowing around today.

The sound of high heels quickly hitting the wood floor behind her signalled Thea’s entrance before her high pitched squeal did. Felicity grunted when Thea threw her arms around her. “Felicity, I have been worried sick,” she cried.

Felicity let out a pain filled gasp and tapped on Thea’s hands. “Bruised ribs Thea maybe loosen up your hold a bit,” she grunted.

“Oh right sorry,” she cried as she removed her hands from around Felicity.

Felicity took a deep breath in, though it hurt with her bruised ribs. She turned to face Thea who had a worried mask slapped on. “God, you look horrible, but much better then you did lying in that hospital bed. We all woke up when we heard the explosion, but we thought that was the worst of it. When I saw your lifeless body in Ollie’s arms I realized that was the worst of it,” Thea said. There were tears in her eyes and the worry was slowly morphing into agony.

“I’m fine, it’s a little hard to breathe and I have a bit of a headache, but other than that I’m fine,” Felicity said.

Thea shook her head. “That’s all it is now, but before it was horrible. Seeing you like that and Ollie like he was because of how you were was horrible. Even my mom looked upset,” Thea said.

“Oh God,” Felicity said in amazement.

Thea gave her a scrutinizing look. “Are you mocking me? My mom showing any emotion aside from distaste is a huge feat,” Thea said.

“I know sorry, I’m just trying to lighten the situation,” Felicity said.

Thea wagged her finger at her with a mock scowl on her face. “You suck,” Thea accused.

“Are you really going to talk like that to an injured woman?” Felicity asked as she leaned on Thea.

Thea shifted her shoulder so Felicity fell off her and both girls laughed. Thea then slung her arm over her shoulders and led her into the kitchen. “We need to make you some food. It’s been two days since you’ve had a good meal,” Thea said.

“I can get behind that,” Felicity said.

Thea moved behind the kitchen counter and began to take food from the cabinets. As she set them on the kitchen island Felicity lifted herself up onto one of the chairs. She let out a small groan that immediately caught Thea’s attention, but Felicity waved her concerns away. Her injuries truly weren’t that bad although she guessed that was because she’d had some time to heal.

Thea began to babble about what had been going on the last two days at school, but when she started to chop some vegetables, a weird sight to see, she fell silent. Even the movement of her hands as she chopped the vegetables became slow enough to be deemed methodical.

 “What’s on your mind?” Felicity asked.

Thea’s hand stopped midair, but then she went back to chopping the vegetables. “It’s just Tommy you know? I can’t believe he would betray us like this. I mean I know that his and Oliver’s relationship wasn’t in the best shape, but they were like brothers. And even if he hated Oliver how could he do this to our family? We took him in when Malcolm left him; we were so close when Oliver was gone. He was there for me like a big brother and I loved him like one,” Thea said. She was close to the verge of tears. Felicity got down from her chair and went around to Thea so she could hug her.

Thea held her close, though she was careful of her, and Felicity returned the favour. Thea began to cry harder and Felicity held her closer, ignoring the pain in her ribs. “Why does this life ruin everything?” She asked.

“Because not everyone’s strong enough to handle it,” Felicity replied.

Thea pulled from her and wiped her tears away. “Wow sorry to unload on you. I was just trying to do something nice for you, but all of the sudden I just thought about Tommy. It kind of hit me out nowhere,” Thea said.

Felicity smiled at her and gave her one quick hug. “That’s what friends are for,” she said.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

After the Thea had finished the Russian stew, with only a few more tears in between, and they had eaten it, Felicity had excused herself upstairs. She had waited until she knew that Thea was no longer upset, only worried, because she didn’t want to leave her friend like that. And although she seemed hesitant to let Felicity go, Thea had agreed, with one more parting hug, because she had homework to do. Felicity made her way up to Oliver’s room, slowly since her ribs were so sore, because she had a lot of her stuff to unpack. Some of Oliver’s men had moved her and Donna’s stuff into the manor, saying that they needed the guest house for something. They couldn’t really deny them since they didn’t own the house and since they would be moving into the manor soon anyways.

Felicity shut the door to Oliver’s room and looked around at the couple of boxes for her to unpack. She looked at them in distaste, she would much rather be doing her homework, but she knew that if she didn’t do it now she never would. Just as she knelt in front of one of the boxes her phone rang. Felicity looked at the screen and saw it was an unknown number. Before she wouldn’t have thought much of that, but after everything that had happened she was a little wary. She swiped at her screen and placed it against her ear as she opened the first box.

“Hello, who is this?” Felicity asked.

"Glad to hear that you're awake," After all these years Noah's voice still sounded the same. So much so that in that moment Felicity was seven again, sitting on his lap as he fixed his computer, and telling her grand stories about the girl genius who saved the day.

An uncomfortable knot formed in Felicity's stomach and then moved up to her throat. She pushed back the forgotten memories, which she had once, as a naive little girl who thought her father might return home one day, had clung so desperately to.

"Give me one reason not to hang up on you," Felicity seethed; as she spoke she pulled out her laptop to try and trace his call.

"I could give you a couple but I'm sure you won't really listen to them. The only one that I would think would be appealing to you is so you could trace my call. Which I know you're doing right now; it's what I taught you to do. You won't succeed since, after you hacked me the first time which was pretty impressive, I set up new protection. My call is bouncing from China to Antarctica right now." Noah said smugly.

Felicity rolled her eyes, forcing a few tears out as she did, which she angrily wiped away. "The only thing I caught in that self-boasting monologue was you giving me permission to track you down," Felicity replied.

Noah's soft laughter came through the phone and settled heavy on Felicity's chest. "Even as a little girl you were always a spit fire," he said. His tone was almost reverent and it made Felicity sick. If he thought he was going to trick her like Malcolm had Tommy he had another thing coming.

"And you always were a bastard. Donna and my three bruised ribs can set up the time line as proof if you'd like," Felicity sassed.

Her fingers were moving rapidly. There was no reason to try and keep quite. Noah had already told her he knew she was going to run a trace in him. He was right about his calls bouncing all over the place though. It was nearly impossible to get a handle on it, but Felicity was desperate. She wanted to find Noah and finish all of this.

"I, we, had no idea that you would be right there on the other side of the door. Tommy was almost as devastated as I was when we saw you lying there. He made sure there was a pulse before we took off. That boy really loves you. So do I. It would mean the world to us if you could see things from our side, Noah said.

Felicity couldn't contain the loud, unladylike snort that she let out. "You're a liar and Tommy is sick, or brainwashed I can't tell which yet, so I'll stay on the side that I'm already on, thanks.

Besides I've already seen things from your side, I've watched Shutter Island at least three times," Felicity retorted.

Felicity could feel, all the way through the phone, that Noah was growing more and more agitated but so was she. She couldn't get a damn lock on his location.

"From what I've heard from Tommy, you fancy men that lie. Did I instil that in you when I told you I was coming back and never did?" Noah's words were biting. For a moment Felicity felt like the wind had been knocked out of her.

"I'm with Oliver because he's the opposite from what you are. Strong, kind, and a leader of the Bratva, something you always wanted right Noah?" Felicity spat. She didn't give him a chance to reply before she was going on.

"I'm going to find you and when I do I'm going to turn you over to Anatoly because the only thing you left me, the only thing you instilled in me, was a hatred for you," with that Felicity ended their phone call. Her failure of a trace be damned.

Felicity tried her best to even her breathing, but she was pretty worked up from the phone call. When she sat down in front of the boxes she couldn’t keep from ripping the first box open. She threw the first set of shoes on the ground. With each pair of shoes Felicity felt her aggression growing higher and higher until her tears were built up enough to spill out.

Felicity’s hand flew to her mouth to hold back the cry that was threatening to leave her lips. Years of pain and loneliness came back to her in one instant. Felicity took deep breaths as she tried to calm herself down. Felicity didn’t want to fall back into her ten year old self. The one who watched as other girls got excited about the father-daughter dance, who sat alone at the bar doing homework while her mom worked just wishing that she had her dad to watch her so she could be home, and who eventually shut out all men because it was too hard.

 It upset Felicity to no end that all it took was one phone call from her bum of an estranged father and Felicity was back to a younger version of herself. Her chest began to hurt a bit more as tears rolled down her cheeks. Felicity wiped the tears from her cheeks angrily and made her way in the bathroom. She needed a warm shower to not just cry in, but to help her relax. Felicity messed with the buttons in Oliver’s shower until warm water started to rain down. Felicity stripped herself down, gently, and stepped into the shower. The sound of the door opening sent a shiver down her spine, but Felicity recognized the sound of Oliver’s footsteps.

“Felicity?” Oliver asked softly.

Felicity took a moment to respond, biting back the sobs that were threatening to tear from her throat. She didn’t want Oliver to hear her like this not just because he already had so much going on, but also because she didn’t want him to see her weak. As she justified not responding she thought back to what she had told Oliver early, about not having to hide his emotions from her.

“Yea, it’s me,” she said. A choked sob came from her throat and Felicity covered her eyes.

A gust of wind rushed at Felicity as Oliver whipped open the door of the shower. He had blood on his arms and worry and darkness in his eyes. Felicity turned to him with her tears mixing with the water and did her best to bite them back. Felicity reached her hand out to him and Oliver, after quickly stripping out of his clothes, stepped into the spacious shower with her.

Without another thought Felicity grabbed the loofah behind her and began to clean Oliver off. His stare was heavy on her, but Felicity was focused on her task. It was the perfect distraction from what was going on in her head right now. When the most of it was wiped away his skin was still stained a bit. Felicity doubled her efforts to clean him, to bring him back to her, and for a moment she felt the weight of his gaze lift. When she looked up to him she saw his eyes were closed and he almost looked peaceful.

In that moment all their problems didn’t matter, everything felt miles away from where they were. And in that moment Felicity realized something she hadn’t addressed even though she had said that she loved him. Oliver was it for her. He was the one she wanted to be with forever. Despite how different they were he had crashed into her life nothing like she expected and he had filled every void that Noah had left.

He made her rethink what she had engrained in her mind after Noah leaving and years of middle school and high school. That she was ugly, that she was weird, that the people who came into her life would always leave. Her mom and her grandparents had tried hard to fill the void Noah had left, to erase the words kids had thrown at her vulnerable younger self, but they had done little, though she had appreciated the effort. Oliver had done what they couldn’t, what no one before besides them had even tried to do.

A new batch of tears welled in Felicity’s eyes as the momentum of her realization knocked her off balance. Her love for him made it harder to breathe than the state of her ribs. When Felicity looked up at him, with the water pouring into and from her eyes, she saw him looking at her in equal parts reverence and worry. Felicity smiled up at him and stood on her tip toes so she could kiss him, Oliver met her halfway.

This intensity was different. It burned her hotter than any had before, but it didn’t let her inner lust loose. Instead Felicity pulled Oliver back until he was trapping her against the wall, just under the spray of the water. Oliver seemed to be reading her mind because he lifted her up by the back of her knees and pushed against her. Felicity moaned quietly and wrapped her legs around him. He looked down at her one last time and when she nodded he slowly slipped into her. Felicity’s breathe hitched and Oliver immediately pulled back, but Felicity clung tightly to his shoulders.

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Felicity whispered. She felt Oliver relax at her words and he pushed himself closer, and deeper, to and into her. Felicity let out a soft cry as pleasure assaulted her senses.

Heavier than the pleasure was the wave of emotions that she felt. Everything that she felt for Oliver assaulted her all at once and she bit back a sob. She couldn’t put into words how happy and grateful she felt to have him so she didn’t say anything. She just held Oliver tightly as he slowly came back to her like the end of the ocean comes back to the sand each time, no matter how hard it pulls away.

As they climbed higher to their orgasms Felicity felt whole. Like with Oliver there was nothing missing, nothing more that she needed other than him. Oliver’s hips began to break rhythm and he bit at the juncture of her neck and her shoulder, possibly to help control himself. That was all Felicity needed because within one second she exploded around him, with “I love you” on her lips followed by her cry of pleasure.

Felicity was coming down from her orgasm as Oliver built up a little speed. “I love you, love you so much,” he whispered harshly.

With that confession off his lips Oliver came, longer than Felicity ever remembered him Cumming before. His intense orgasm set off a chain reaction in Felicity and her second orgasm hit her. She let out a small cry and held tighter to Oliver. When the both of them were able to relax Felicity released her tight hold on Oliver and he helped her set her feet on the ground.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

Felicity nodded as she stroked his cheek and felt all the pain from before disappear. “I am now,” she said.


	21. Birthday Woes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting stressful, but that doesn't meant they can't make time for a little birthday fun.

Oliver stroked down Felicity’s spine as she curled into his side. When he got to the base of her spine Felicity let out a little mewl. It was enough to have his dick stirring but he tampered it down. After dragging the information out of the two men Oliver had gone upstairs to clean up. He wasn’t going to lie and say he wasn’t looking for some comfort from Felicity too. When he saw how upset she seemed he cast those thoughts away and focused on her. Felicity had quickly taken charge of the situation and the sex, the moment, that followed held an emotional intensity that they had never had before had. It had left Oliver depleted of most of his energy and Felicity hadn’t looked much better so they had collapsed into bed.

“How did everything go downstairs? I mean I have an idea because you had blood on you, but you know,” Felicity asked.

Oliver kept up a steady pace of stroking her back. “They admitted that Tommy told them to let Noah and Malcolm through. Said he pulled rank, which I didn’t believe because they’re at the same rank. When I pushed them more they admitted to Malcolm getting to them when they were in training. He was a friend of their father and uncle,” Oliver sighed.

The knowledge that Malcolm was getting to members before Oliver even got to them was just as frustrating as it was relieving. Because at least it wasn’t entirely his fault, but they were still making their way through.

“What came after that?” Felicity asked softly.

Oliver stiffened underneath her and rested his palm on the small of her back. “I made them pay the price of their betrayal,” Oliver said.

Felicity lifted her head off his chest and looked up at him with worried eyes. “Are you okay?” She asked.

Oliver kissed her forehead and tried to relax. He was wallowing a bit in the darkness, but it was getting better the longer he had her in his arms. Felicity leaned up even more so she could give him a peck on the lips.

“I’m fine now, I’m more worried about you,” Oliver said.

 Felicity sighed and curled tighter into his side. When Oliver felt warm water on his chest he pushed her away from him so he could see her face. “Felicity what’s wrong?” he asked.

Felicity pulled herself closer to him, her wet hair spreading across his chest. Oliver tried to wait patiently, but he was a bit worried. He took a deep breath and when he released it Felicity opened up. “Noah called me, said that he wanted to make sure I was okay. I just thought that I was over all the hurt that he brought, but I guess I was wrong,” Felicity said.

Oliver felt his anger fire up in every fibre of his being. Oliver didn’t understand how any man could walk away from Felicity Smoak, especially when he had a connection with her. The fact that Noah could do this convinced Oliver that he was the lowest of scum.

“Noah isn’t worth the pain. You were obviously better off without him because without him you became the wonderful woman you are today,” Oliver said. He wasn’t sure if it was the right thing to say, but it was all he could think to say.

Felicity looked up to him with watery eyes and a smile. “Thanks, I know that my mom and I were better off without, but it can’t erase the years of hurt and loneliness. The distrust for men that he left with me. What does help erase that though is you,” Felicity said. She was leaning up on her elbow, holding the sheet to her chest, and staring at him with a smile.

Oliver for his part felt pretty confused, but there was a warmness building in his chest. “What do you mean?” Oliver asked softly.

Oliver watched Felicity take a deep breath and then tighten her lips. “I mean that I love you so much and you have made so many things in my life better. I feel better about myself. I no longer think of myself as the ugly, loner girl and I think I have our relationship to thank for that. You filled holes that Noah left and I’m just really grateful,” Felicity said.

Oliver felt like he could fly right now. Every word that left her mouth made him feel like he was invincible. The sex that they had, had in the shower now made a lot more sense. While the pleasure had been there, that emotional intensity had nearly knocked him off his feet. He was sure that if there was something more meaningful than I love you that they could say she would have. Some of her words left him sitting a little uneasy though.

“How could you ever believe that you are ugly? I mean I know you’ve described not getting along with people in high school because of your large brain, but beauty they could see even if they didn’t get along with you. You are the sexiest woman I’ve ever met and I’ve seen a lot of women,” Oliver said.

Felicity threw her head back against the pillow and let out a laugh. “I think I could do without the last part, but I appreciate you saying that,” Felicity said.

Oliver hmmed and then rolled on top of her, making sure to keep off her ribs. “You sound like you don’t believe me, so let me prove it,” Oliver said. It was a lie, but Oliver wanted an excuse to eat his girlfriend out, to have her crying out with pleasure instead of with pain.

Felicity let out a little moan and nodded. “I feel pretty sure, but extra proof is always appreciated,” Felicity moaned.

Oliver smirked and then began to kiss down her chest and then her stomach, making sure to gently kiss around her bruises. When he reached her hips bones he sucked hickeys onto each one, lightly running his teeth over the marks. Felicity’s breath hitched when he did that and Oliver kept those spots in mind. As Oliver went down he nudged his nose against her clit and Felicity’s hips bucked up into his.

Oliver smirked against her pussy and held her hips down. Felicity let out a little cry and tried to move her hips as much as she could, but Oliver kept a good hold on her. The smell of her was intoxicating and Oliver couldn’t help himself. He buried his face in her warm cunt and began thrusting his tongue into her. Felicity screamed and Oliver looked up to see Felicity throwing her head back. The sheet had fallen off her a bit so Oliver could see her breasts heaving with each breath. The sight set him off and Oliver began feasting on her pussy like a man starved. His teeth ran over her pussy lips and his tongue lapped at her.

“OLIVER, yes, yes, YES,” Felicity screamed. Her words became unintelligible and her legs were shaking on the side of his head.

When she tried to closer her legs Oliver spread her legs open more and thrust into her violently. Her pussy was practically vibrating she was shaking so hard. As Oliver doubled his efforts Felicity’s fingers threaded into his hair and pulled. It wasn’t hard, but it was definitely a pull. Two more thrusts of his tongue and then Felicity came all over his tongue. Oliver tried his best to swallow all of her sweet cum and watched as she came back into her body.

Oliver crawled up her body, making sure his dick dragged against her pussy. She gasped and her hands flew up to his back, her nails digging into him. The move made Oliver want to fuck her harder than he had before, but he held back. Making love was fine, but fucking her couldn’t come till she was fully healed. Felicity obviously hadn’t caught the memo because she was trying to ruck up into him.

“I want you to fuck me so hard,” Felicity cried.

With straining muscles and clenched teeth Oliver pulled back from her. Felicity whined softly and held tighter to him. Oliver summoned his self-control and rolled off of her. “Where are you going?” Felicity asked, more whined.

Oliver would have laughed if he wasn’t so painfully hard. “Felicity, we have to be careful. I don’t want to hurt you any more than you are. So while love making is fine, fucking isn’t, but I’m sure that if we get going we won’t be able to control ourselves. So we need to be careful,” Oliver said.

Felicity gave him an unhappy look and then added a pout. Oliver gave her a kiss on the forehead and then stood from the bed. “I need to go take another shower, this time a lot colder,” Oliver said.

He watched as Felicity’s eyesight dipped below his hips and stayed there for quite some time. Oliver probably could have moved, but his ego denied him that. When Felicity finally looked up at him she had a light blush on her cheeks.

“Fine go take your shower,” Oliver nodded and began to walk back towards the bathroom, “I’ll just lay in bed for a little longer and think of you,” the way she said the last part had Oliver tripping over his feet. He whipped around to look at her and saw her smirking at him as she traced her fingertips over her collarbone.

The idea of Felicity masturbating had Oliver half-hard in a second. The only think that shot up faster than his dick was his possessive nature. He wanted to be the only one to bring pleasure to Felicity. Knowing he couldn’t deny her sex and then command her not to masturbate, though he really wanted to, Oliver grit his teeth and locked himself in the bathroom. Felicity was going to be in for it when she was all healed.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Felicity fell back on the bed with a huff. She wanted to drive Oliver crazy by making him listen to her as she pleasured herself, but she also had a lot of stuff left to do and she was really tired. So

 Felicity threw one of Oliver’s shirts on and began to unpack. She was on her last box by the time Oliver actually made his way out of his cold shower.

“I think that’s the longest shower I’ve ever seen you take,” Felicity said as she slid her books into the empty shelf of his bedside table.

“You’re completely to blame for that,” Oliver replied as he walked into his closet.

Felicity laughed and picked up her shoes so she could follow him in there. Unfortunately he already had his boxers on. “So not my fault, I was totally okay with you fucking all your frustration out on me. Or I guess emptying them in me,” Felicity whispered hotly.

She knew that she was playing a dangerous game, but she couldn’t help herself. Not only was she a bit horny again, but she loved to mess with Oliver. Oliver stiffened in the way that he did when she said something he wasn’t expecting and then he threw her a warning look over his shoulder. Felicity just returned it with a smile.

“I’m going to sleep on the floor tonight,” Oliver said.

Felicity was startled by his statement and a bit annoyed too. All teasing aside they had, had some pretty emotional moments tonight and Felicity wanted to be held by her boyfriend. She wanted to feel that he was there. “Oliver, you don’t have to do that. I promise to keep my hands to myself and to behave. Please stay in bed with me,” Felicity said.

Oliver looked over her warily and Felicity almost busted out with laughter. The almighty Bratva Captain was scared that she was going to seduce him. Oliver folded his arms across his chest and Felicity bit her lip to keep from laughing.

“You have to keep that shirt on too,” Oliver said. Felicity wasn’t sure if it was because he wanted to see her in his shirt or he didn’t want her naked right now. Probably a little bit of both.

“As you wish,” Felicity giggled.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“I can’t believe your first full day back in the land of the living and you want to spend it at school,” Thea laughed as they walked through the hallway.

“It really is that surprising to you? Thea it’s me. Besides graduation is in two weeks. I can’t afford to miss anymore school,” Felicity replied.

Students passed by them with easy smiles on their faces and for a minute Felicity was jealous. Jealous that they got this easy life where the hardest thing that they had to handle right now was finals. Felicity wished for the time when school work was the scariest thing that she had to deal with.

She wouldn’t take anything back though. Her life had got a lot more complicated and at times scarier, but it was also better. She had Oliver, Thea, and a whole heart. Her mom was able to still go to work, but not work herself to the bone. Felicity really loved the last part.

“Speaking of impending important events, Oliver’s birthday this week. I only just remembered it last night which is why I hadn’t told you yet. Oliver’s never been big on birthday parties, at least since the year before Russia, but I think that we should do something for him. Especially after everything that’s happened lately,” Thea said.

Felicity pulled on Thea’s arm and forced her to stop. Thea turned to look at her with an innocently blank expression. “It’s Oliver’s birthday this week?” Felicity asked.

“Yea, I just said that. I was thinking that we do something low key. Maybe just a dinner with us, Diggle, his family, Roy, and Nikoli. If you can think of anything else that he would like let me know,” Thea said with a smile.

Felicity still felt confused and she just kept shaking her head. “I don’t know what more shocking to me, that Oliver didn’t tell me about his birthday or that you’re settling for a small birthday bash,” Felicity said.

Thea smiled. “I usually wouldn’t, but I know that Oliver would walk away from the party and not look back. So in order to trap him into having a fun time and relaxing I have to do what he wants. God he’s such a diva,” Thea sighed dramatically.

Felicity laughed, but she was somewhere between sad and annoyed that Oliver hadn’t told her about his birthday. He had done so much for her birthday and the idea that she may not have gotten the same was disappointing. When Thea gave her a questioning look Felicity just smiled and did her best to shake it off.

It was definitely something that she and Oliver were going to talk about though. “Yea, I think that a dinner would be nice. I might take him out to do some things before dinner if that’s alright,” Felicity said.

Thea’s worry was quickly replaced with what looked like excitement. “I think Ollie would love that! Plus it would give us time to set things up at the house,” Thea said.

“Great, what day is his birthday exactly?” Felicity asked as they got closer to class.

“Saturday, which works out perfectly. I would have hated, not really, to skip class to plan his party,” Thea teased.

Felicity laughed and shook her head. Thea hated school and watching her count day the days to graduation had almost become a show of its own. She was surprised that Thea wasn’t more disappointed that his birthday wasn’t in the middle of the week. Then she could have used that as an excuse to skip for the rest of the week. Thea stuck her tongue out at her playfully.

“Speaking of class, we should hurry before we’re late,” Felicity said.

Thea groaned and threw her arm over Felicity’s shoulder. “I hate when you get all responsible have I ever told you that? It’s not a good look on you. I like you better after you’ve spent the night with Ollie. That’s it you’re not having sex right now are you?” She asked.

Felicity choked on her own spit and wacked Thea lightly in the stomach with the back of her hand. Thea let out a laugh and tried to dodge Felicity’s swing, but she got caught. “God Thea, don’t talk so loud,” Felicity hissed.

Thea laughed and raised her eyebrow. “Are you telling me I’m wrong?” she asked.

Felicity considered it. Telling her that she and Oliver had crazy sex this morning that lit her blood on fire. That lie might send Thea into some weird shock and it would leave Felicity disappointed since it was the opposite of what had happened. Felicity sighed and Thea gave her the look of triumph.

“We’re not going to talk about this Thea. Why do you even want to discuss this?” Felicity groaned.

“Is that another way of saying Thea you are right?” Thea asked.

 “I hate you and we have class,” Felicity started to speed walk.

Thea laughed and caught up to her. “See that’s how I can tell you haven’t. The responsibility thing and the fact that you can walk straight,” Thea said.

Felicity scoffed in amazement and a blush covered her cheeks. Thea’s laughter filled the hallway as they hurried to class.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Oliver stayed in the background, in the shadows of the basement, as Roy, Diggle, and Nikoli talked. He had given them a lot of responsibility lately and a lot of trust. He needed to see how they were handled it. Everyone had to be up to par right now, but these three especially. He was trusting them with the safety of his family.

“We’ve cleared anyone else of involvement with Tommy. The rats claimed that Tommy was supposed to gain a better foothold among other Bratva soldiers, but he struggled at first and it got worse as Felicity caught his attention,” Roy said slowly.

Roy had been acting strange for the last couple of weeks and Oliver assumed Thea had told him that Oliver knew about his relationship. If she hadn’t then it must have been made clear when Oliver moved him off of Thea’s security detail. Oliver would have to have a talk with about that because now was not the time to lose focus.

“Captain said that they had told him that Malcolm was putting less faith into Tommy as his infatuation with Felicity grew. That could be good for us, if they’re bond isn’t as strong as Tommy thinks it is,” Nikoli said.

Oliver heard Diggle do his laugh that said he had a lot to say. “Not necessarily. Malcolm obviously needed Tommy for something and if it’s something big that is bad for us,” Diggle said.

After Diggle spoke there was silence in the basement until Diggle sighed and started to speak again. “We’ll have to increase Felicity’s security because if she is what Tommy wants and Malcolm needs Tommy’s help then she’s in danger. Especially given that there’s a great chance Noah wants her back too,” Diggle said.

That thought had been assaulting Oliver’s mind since the rats had told him that this morning. The attack on her had been a lot for Oliver to take, but knowing that it was an ongoing threat left him stressed out of his mind. He needed to find Malcolm and co. and he needed to find them soon.

“Well then we increase her security. We do what we have to, to protect the Captain’s family,” Nikoli said definitively.

“Agreed,” Roy said.

Oliver felt some of his stress settle at their words. “Good, I think that’s what Oliver needed to hear. Right Oliver?” Diggle asked loudly.

Oliver laughed a bit, but also was perturbed that Diggle had caught him. “How did you know?” Oliver asked.

“Because there’s no way you would stay out of here that long. I figured you had made your way back in here somehow,” Diggle chuckled.

“I appreciate all of you and all that you’ve done for the Bratva. When all of this has calmed down and we can get back to regular Bratva dealings your loyalty and persistence will not be forgotten,” Oliver promised them.

They all smiled and nodded to him. “What do want from us Oliver?” Diggle asked. “I want you to help me find them and kill them,” Oliver said.

There previous silence was nothing compared to what came over them after he said that. Diggle leaned back against a table with his arms folded over his chest, Roy looked anywhere then at him, and Nikoli just looked surprised.

“You sure you want to put a kill order out on all of them sir?” Nikoli asked.

Oliver was getting really sick of everyone walking around eggshells about Tommy. As far as he was concerned everyone else was holding onto this a lot harder than he was. Tommy was as good as dead to him. He had not only betrayed his trust and hurt his girlfriend, but he had been stupid enough to have feelings for her.

“Yes, Malcolm has always had a kill order out on him and now that they have aligned themselves with him it makes sense to extend it to them. They’ve betrayed the Bratva and Tommy personally betrayed me. They don’t get to come back from that,” Oliver declared.

No one questioned him on it again. Now it was time to really get to work.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Oliver was handling QC business in his office when Felicity walked in with a small frown on her face. He looked up to her momentarily, but then jumped back into his work. He had to get a lot done right now so he could get back to Bratva business. She didn’t say anything so Oliver just kept on signing the papers.

When Felicity cleared her throat Oliver still waited for a bit before looking up at her. When he did he realized that she looked pretty unhappy. Oliver sighed and set his pen down. “Felicity what’s wrong?” He asked.

Felicity sat in the chair across from his desk and crossed her legs. Oliver’s eyes followed the edge of her skirt as it rode up her thighs when she did this. He groaned internally and forced himself to look back up at her.

“Your birthday is this week and you didn’t tell me. I know it’s a silly thing to get upset about with everything that’s going on, but I wish you had told me. I’m your girlfriend and I want to do nice things for you on your birthday. Well I want to do nice things for you all the time, but especially on your birthday,” Felicity said.

Oliver gave her a bored look. “Felicity is that it? That’s not a big deal,” he said. He picked up his pen and began to sign some papers again.

“I know it’s not a huge deal, but it’s kind of a big deal,” Felicity said.

Oliver sighed and set down the pen again. “I’m sorry if it upset you, but I’ve never been a fan of my birthday. I would usually pretend to be by throwing myself into parties with Tommy, but every birthday was another reminder of how much of a disappointment I was to my parents. I didn’t keep it from you because I didn’t want to know, but because I never thought it was a big deal and there’s already so much going on,” Oliver said.

Felicity’s face softened and she reached across the desk to grasp his hand. “Well we’re going to change that. We’re going to spend a day away from Bratva responsibilities on Saturday. We’re going to go get a couple massage because you need to relax, then were going to lunch, and then we can come back here for some fun time,” Felicity whispered.

Oliver felt his dick twitch at her last words and smirked at her. “That sounds wonderful, but I don’t know if I can take a full day off,” Oliver said.

“You can, I promise. If I have to kidnap you and force you to relax then I will. Don’t tempt me Oliver Queen,” she said.

Oliver laughed and relaxed a bit. “Alright,’ he said. He pulled her hand up to her lips and Felicity smiled at him.

When he set her hand down and go back to work he expected her to leave, but she didn’t go anywhere. When he looked up at her Felicity bit her lip and flashed him a nervous look. “I know you’re super busy, but I just wanted to see how everything went today. You any closer to finding them?’ Felicity asked.

“No, but I put out a kill order on all of them, including Noah,” Oliver said softly.

He watched her face carefully and saw how several emotions passed over her face. She ended up on confused. “I guess I’m not really upset about Noah, though I should be, but what about Tommy. It’s obvious that Malcolm has some weird hold on him. You can’t just kill him without knowing the full story right?” Felicity asked.

Oliver sighed and prepared himself to defend his actions, but then Felicity took his hand in her’s again. The look on her face was much softer. “Sorry, I shouldn’t be coming in here and shoving all this on you. I asked because I want to be supportive, so this is me being supportive. You feel like this is the right choice?” Felicity asked.

“Yes I do. Tommy, Malcolm, Noah, all of them, their lives aren’t worth the lives of my family and my men,” Oliver replied.

Felicity didn’t smile, but she seemed to be understanding. She rubbed her thumb over his knuckles as softly as she looked up at him. “I’m sorry you have to make this hard decision. I really love you,” she said.

Her words made everything go away, even if just for that moment. Her newfound trust in him was bringing him a sense of peace that he couldn’t repay. “I love you too,” he said.

Felicity finally smiled and stood. “Well I’ll let you get back to your work, but prepare yourself for your birthday this weekend. It’s going to be explosive,” she said with a wink.

This time Oliver did groan and fell back onto his chair.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Felicity looked up at Oliver’s peaceful face as he slept. The rise and fall of his chest under her cheek was soothing to her. It had been a while since she had seen him this peaceful and she was glad that this peace had come on his birthday. This week he had been run ragged, trying his best to track down Tommy and Felicity had watched his frustration grow as they hadn’t found any leads.

Felicity had done what she could to help, but she had been so busy with school this week that it had been hard to find time. Oliver had understood, but every time he reassured her she saw how tired he was and it killed her that she couldn’t make more time to help. She was glad that she could set everything aside for his birthday today and help him relax.

 With that in mind Felicity slid out of bed, a true sign that Oliver was exhausted was that she was actually able to escape without waking him up. She slid his shirt on and hurried downstairs. Last night she had asked Raisa to help her make breakfast for Oliver so she could serve him breakfast in bed. Raisa was already waiting for her down in the kitchen with several ingredients spread over the counter.

“This very sweet of you to do Miss Felicity. Mister Oliver will like this very much,” Raisa said as she showed Felicity how to knead the dough.

Felicity smiled at her and bit back her comment about how she had other things planned for him that he would like a lot more. Dr. Lamb had told her yesterday that her ribs were healing fast, due to the rest that she was giving them lying on her bed doing homework. That meant that she and Oliver could have all the fun they wanted tonight.

“Or this morning,” Felicity thought cheekily.

She finished the fry cakes that she was making and then began to cut up the fruit. When she had everything ready she placed it on a tray and hurried up to the room. Well hurried as quickly as she could with the tray of food. When she opened the door and saw Oliver still asleep in bed she smiled. She had told herself that if Oliver was already awake she would just serve him the breakfast. She also told herself though that if he was still asleep, which she had doubted he would be, she would make him wake up in more pleasurable way.

Felicity set the tray down on his dresser and then crawled onto the bed and over him. Just enough to be eye level with his crotch, she was careful to pull his pyjama pants down so that he wouldn’t wake up. She looked up at him cautiously and saw him only twitch a bit. Well his facial features at least, his dick was a lot more awake than he was.

Felicity licked a long stripe up from the base of his dick to the top. When she reached the tip she licked around the it before taking him in her mouth whole. It was almost comical that the minute he hit the back of her throat he gripped her hair. Felicity looked up at him as she hollowed out her cheeks. He was staring at her with wide eyes and he looked very much awake. Felicity tore her eyes from him and got back to work. She made sure to tighten her lips around him as she came up to the top of his dick and then hollow out her cheeks as she went down. Oliver hips were going crazy underneath her, showing the obvious signs that they hadn’t had sex in a while. So was the fact that he was twitching so violently in her mouth. He was close and she could feel it.

“God yes baby. I missed fucking your pretty little mouth,” Oliver said as he thrust up into her mouth.

Felicity felt herself getting wet, but she tried to focus on only him. Today was about his pleasure. She released him from her mouth with a small pop and then blew on his tip as she stroked his balls. Oliver’s back arched as he tried to force his dick back into her mouth.

“I’m so fucking close,” Oliver grunted. Felicity smiled at him and took him back in her mouth. He last two minutes before exploding in her mouth. Felicity had to pull off of him so she could swallow his salty cum without choking on it.

Oliver was panting and looked like he had when she saw him the other day after an intense workout. She crawled up his body and kissed up his abs, to his chest, and then to his lips. “Happy birthday,” she said.

Oliver laughed and forced her closer so he could kiss her again. “Best birthday present I’ve ever got,” he said.

 Felicity chuckled at his obvious hyperbole. “Well we’ll have that changed by the end of the night,” Felicity whispered in his ear.

Oliver groaned and stroked down her back until he could grip her ass. “I want to fuck you so bad,” Oliver said.

Felicity laughed and gave him one last peck on the lips. “They’ll be plenty of time for that tonight, but right now it’s time for breakfast,” Felicity said.

She could feel Oliver’s confused stare on her as she grabbed his tray. “Raisa and I made breakfast for you, I wanted to serve you breakfast in bed,” Felicity said

Oliver smiled at her and pulled her close once she had set the tray on his lap. “This looks wonderful babe, but what are you going to eat?” He asked.

“I already ate,” Felicity said cheekily.

Oliver groaned and brought a hand up to stroke her thigh. Felicity swatted his hand away with a laugh. “Not what I meant, I ate downstairs while we were cooking. God Oliver,” Felicity laughed.

Oliver shrugged as he looked at her happily. “When you wake me up the way you did what you expect,” Oliver said.

“Fine, I’ll give you that, but now you need to eat up and stop thinking dirty thoughts. We have lunch scheduled for eleven and then our couples massage after that,” Felicity said.

Oliver munched on the food and Felicity carefully watched his features. When he seemed to really be enjoying the food Felicity was finally able to feel relief. She wasn’t a very skilled cook so she was hoping Raisa’s skills mixed with her dedication would be enough and it seemed it was.

“You got a girl for you right?” Oliver asked.

Felicity wanted to roll her eyes, but it was his birthday so she held back. “As much as I love the sex after you get jealous it is your birthday so yes I got a girl for me. And a guy for you,” Felicity said.

Felicity watched as Oliver looked up at her and smirked. “So I’m not the only one who gets jealous,” Oliver said.

Felicity shrugged. “What can I say, you’re rubbing off on me,” Felicity teased.

Oliver smiled and pulled her into his side. As Felicity relaxed against him she took in this moment knowing that after today they may not get another calm day.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Felicity looked over to Oliver, who had his eyes closed in relaxation, as the masseuse rubbed out his kinks. At first Felicity could tell that Oliver was wary about letting down his defences so much, but Felicity had taken his hand and promised him that everything would be okay. That seemed to be enough for Oliver so he had went to the men’s locker room and got undressed. When he came out with just a sheet wrapped around his waist Felicity had nearly said screw it and jumped him.

She had forced herself to take a deep breath and lay down for her own massage. Oliver had given her a look like he knew exactly what she was thinking and she had just sent him a small glare.

Oliver had smirked in return and then let his sheet drop a bit more. The whole massage after that she had been worked up.

 Felicity couldn’t wait for them to get through this, dinner, and then get onto the fun part of the night. Felicity had gone shopping with Thea to get the perfect outfit for it. “Alright, we will leave you now. Your robes are on the chairs beside you,” Felicity’s masseuse said.

They waited for the two to leave before sitting up. Felicity held the sheet to her, but Oliver just let it drop as he stood and wrapped the robe around him. Felicity looked up and tried to pray for some self-control. She heard Oliver’s laughter as she slid her robe on.

“You’re evil,” Felicity declared.

Oliver shrugged with this smarmy little look on his face. “It’s my birthday; it’s my one day when I have an excuse to be bad. That said how naughty are we going to get tonight?” Oliver asked as he pulled her close. When his hand started to sneak into her robe Felicity pushed his hand away.

“We have to get back,” Felicity said.

“But it’s my birthday; can’t we just have sex here?” Oliver asked.

Felicity shook her head and pointed at him. “I’m going to get dressed,” Felicity said.

Oliver groaned but he let her go. As Felicity got dressed she was so happy that she wasn’t really focused on her surroundings, until she heard a small creak. When she looked up and saw Tommy in the mirror behind her she tried to scream.

Tommy’s hand came over her mouth and Felicity felt her stomach drop. She was crying against his hand, but he was pressing too hard. “Felicity, I’m not going to hurt you I just want to talk to you,” Tommy whispered.

Felicity tried to push against him, but it was hard to do that and keep her bra on that wasn’t quite hooked. After a minute of struggling and no improvement she settled down. Tommy stepped back from her, but gave her a warning look.

Her heart was beating so hard in her chest she felt like she couldn’t breathe; screaming would have been hard anyways. “I just wanted to make sure you were alright after everything. Noah said that he talked to you, but I had to see for myself,” Tommy said.

“Well you’ve seen me now you can go,” Felicity said softly.

Tommy shook his head and laughed bitterly. “You make it sound so easy, like walking away from you was easy,” Tommy said.

Felicity scoffed and folded her arms. “Betraying the people you considered family was easy so can you blame me?” She asked.

Tommy’s face grew dark and he took a menacing step closer to her. “Those people mean nothing to me anymore,” he said.

Felicity shook her head and took a step back from him. Not just because she was annoyed, but because she was scared. He had a terrifying look on his face. “There is a kill order on you Tommy, you should leave,” Felicity said.

Tommy shook his head viciously and took hold of her arm. “Come with me, the only way I’ll leave is if you come with,” Tommy declared.

Felicity jerked her arm from his hold, stumbling back a bit. “If you touch me again Tommy I’ll scream. I’m not going anywhere with you,” she said.

She watched his anger grow and as he took another step towards her there was a heavy knock on the door. “Felicity babe you done getting dressed?” Oliver asked.

Felicity almost cried in relief. She had never been happier for Oliver’s protective nature. Tommy let out an angry pant and then looked to her. He gave her a warning look, but she wanted Oliver. “Oliver help,” she yelled.

Seconds later she heard him slamming against the door. It was enough to get Tommy to run behind the lockers and out the window. Felicity ran to the door and threw it open. Oliver stumbled into her and she jumped into his arms.

“It was Tommy, he was here Oliver,” she cried.


	22. Birthday Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The show must go on.

“I want the whole area searched. I want Tommy found, now,” Oliver growled. He had been so relaxed today with Felicity. Waking up with her lips on him, breakfast in bed, lunch, and then their massages had been wonderful. Oliver knew there was more to come so he had been excited. So excited that he had gone and knocked on the locker room door so that she would come out.

When he had heard her terrified cry or him and Tommy’s name he had seen red. Because Tommy had gotten in there when Oliver had been feet away and because he had just simply been there.

When he’d gotten in there Felicity looked terrified, but Tommy as nowhere to be seen. Both had pissed him off and he had to handle it. So while Felicity had huddled in a corner, he made some calls to his men and security that was already on the premises. Now that he’d made the calls he needed to hold Felicity. It was like she read his mind because in an instant she was up and running into his arms.

Oliver was able to relax for a minute as she held him close. “Oliver, there was something in his eyes that I didn’t recognize. I was scared,” Felicity said.

Her admission had Oliver holding her tighter and pressing kisses all over her face. “Felicity I’m so sorry that I let this happen,” Oliver breathed out.

Felicity pulled away from him a bit so she could look at him. “Oliver, this is not your fault,” Felicity said. She put her hands on his cheeks and then placed a kiss on his lips. Oliver let out all his frustration into the kiss and by the end he was ready to take her right then and there.

“This is my fault, it’s my responsibility to protect you,” Oliver said in frustration.

Felicity shook her head and smiled up at him. “Oliver, none of this is your fault. We’ll find out how he figured out we’re here and we’ll handle it,” Felicity said.

Oliver knew she was trying to comfort him so he put on his best face and nodded. Didn’t mean that he actually believed it. Months ago Oliver had felt like he was the best option to be Captain, but now he wasn’t so sure. Especially since Tommy was getting the better of him.

Felicity smiled up at him kindly and pulled him close again. “Let’s go home and finish the birthday celebration and let your men deal with this,” Felicity said.

Oliver gave her a strange look at her request. She couldn’t honestly expect him to go along with all these birthday plans like nothing had happened. Felicity gave him a stern look back, but Oliver didn’t feel like crumbling. “Felicity, I can’t do that,” Oliver said.

Felicity put her hands on her hips and Oliver almost laughed at the picture she created. Her hair was in a messy bun, there were some tear stains down her cheeks, and she was being swallowed in the huge robe. “Oliver, I will involve Thea if I have to. I know that there is a lot of Bratva stuff to deal with, but you need to relax. You cannot let Tommy ruin this for you. I promise that if they find Tommy or get a lead on him I’ll let you go without any complaints, but until then you’re going to enjoy your birthday. Now stay in here and protect me while I get dressed,” Felicity said.

Oliver felt his eyebrows rise up to his hairline at her accusation and at the thought of her getting undressed. He was a bit disappointed to see she already had her underwear on. Again she must have been able to read his thoughts because the minute it entered his mind she gave him a knowing look. Felicity quickly got dressed and then they were out of the women’s locker room. Oliver kept her close as they made their way out of spa. Some eyes were on them, but Oliver didn’t care. The spa staff should be less worried about him and more worried about what he was going to do to their company because of their faulty staff.

When they got out to his car Diggle and Roy were there, with careful eyes watching their surroundings. Oliver gave them an appreciative nod and then pushed Felicity into the car. The ride back to the mansion was quiet. Oliver was caught up in his thoughts as he ran through scenarios and his guilt and Felicity was just respecting the silence that he need.

Oliver knew that he had just put the kill order out on all of them, but he still felt that he needed to put more attention to them. The three stooges were running out of time. He tried his best to lay to rest those thoughts as they pulled up to the mansion. It was pretty silent as they walked up and Oliver knew something was coming. When they got inside and Oliver saw the spread of the table he turned to Felicity and gave her an inquisitive look.

“We thought that you might like to have a nice dinner with your friends. After that you and I will have our own party,” Felicity said softly.

Oliver nearly let out a groan, but instead he kissed the side of her head and entered into the dining room. Lyla, Sara, and Thea were all sitting at the table, looking completely put together. Sara was laughing, Lyla was smiling at her, and Thea was smiling at the whole scene. Oliver was guessing that she put it together. This not only smelled like a Thea idea, but it looked like one too. Meaning that it was everything that Oliver loved just more put together. Diggle, Roy, and Nikoli entered the dining room from behind him and Felicity. They each offered a look that said they had nothing and then gave him a pat on the back. Oliver had to admit he was surprised by all of this.

“Happy birthday oh brother of mine,” Thea laughed as she threw her arms around him. Oliver pulled her close and whispered a thank you in her ear. The smile that was on her face when they pulled apart warmed Oliver’s heart. Maybe he didn’t realize how much his approval meant to her.

“Thank you, all of you. I couldn’t ask for a better family,” Oliver said as he sat at the head of the table. Everyone offered him smiles and Felicity took his hand in hers from her place beside him. He was finally resting, but after what had happened last time he felt that way he couldn’t totally relax.

“Raisa is going to start bringing out the food and then we’ll do presents,” Thea said with a happy clap of her hands.

Oliver shook his head. “You guys didn’t have to get me any gifts,” Oliver said.

Thea tilted her head to the side and gave him a look that said don’t test me. “We’ve already got you presents so don’t fight us, just enjoy yourself Ollie,” Thea said.

Chuckles sounded around the table and Oliver just shook his head softly. Leave it to Thea to be commanding while being supportive, in her own weird way. As the food came out Oliver looked around the table at all the people he held near. This is what he fought for.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Felicity was a nervous mess. After her run-in with Tommy she was a bit unsteady, but it got worse the closer they got to giving him presents. Three days ago Felicity had gone to the only person who she could admit knew more about Oliver than she did, Diggle. He had chuckled when Felicity had babbled that to him, but then he had given her a couple of ideas that she found helpful. After scouring the internet she had found what she was looking for. She had felt secure in it until they got close to the time and she saw everyone else’s gifts. After dinner was served the group had chatted, there was some underlying tension at first, as if everyone was waiting for news Tommy to appear, but then they were all able to relax and talk normally. Well except for Felicity, she was so nervous she just mostly watched everyone’s interactions. It was always interesting to her to get to see the way Oliver interacted with his friends when the rest of the Bratva wasn’t watching.

When Thea announced it was time for presents Felicity felt her heart rate speed up. Luckily or unfortunately, however one looked at it Felicity’s gifts were saved till last. The Diggle’s had gotten him some workout equipment, Roy and Nikoli had pitched together to get him a fitness tracking watch, and Thea had gotten him expensive cuff links. Oliver’s eyes had shone with appreciation at each gift and with each shine Felicity had felt her nerves growing. When he reached her gift Felicity almost held out her hand to stop him. She forced herself to calm down and watch with baited breath as he opened the first gift.

The first gift was an engraved silver knife set encased in a beautiful oak case. They were ones that he could fight with, Diggle had told her that he was in need of a new knife set so she had gotten that and gone a step further to get them engraved with his initials. Oliver looked at her happily and took her hand in his again.

“Thank you Felicity, these are wonderful. Look at the grip on these,” Oliver thanked her as he observed the knives and twirled them in his hand.

Felicity felt a bit of relief at the smile on his face, but she was still waiting for him to open the next one. When she realized that he was so entranced that he wasn’t going to open the next gift she spoke up. “There’s another gift there too,” she said.

Oliver set the knives down carefully and then reached for the next gift. It was a thin package and small in length. Oliver shook it around with a teasing smile before he opened it. When a small key slid out and into his hand Oliver looked at her in confusion.

“So this is just a place holder key because I haven’t picked out a place in Boston yet. When I do you can give me that and I’ll give you a key to my actual place,” Felicity said. As soon as the words were out of her mouth she held her breath. Oliver looked at the key, twisting it in his hand as if to see that it was real.

The silence was killing her so Felicity opened her mouth to tell him that it was a gag gift, but before she could he pulled her close so he could give her a kiss on the lips. Felicity smile against his lips and then kissed him back. “Oh God, please stop,” Thea groaned.

Felicity pulled away from Oliver with a laugh, but Oliver had a small pout on his face. “Thea did you forget it was my birthday?” Oliver asked.

 The table laughed, but Oliver still had a small pout on his face. “There are innocent eyes at the table Ollie,” Thea teased as she motioned to Sara. Sara was staring at them all innocently and with sleepy eyes.

“Yea we should probably get home,” Lyla said as she stood up. Sara reached up for her mother and Lyla tucked her into her side. Felicity watched their interaction with fondness. Diggle stood beside them and then took Sara from Lyla’s arms.

“I’ll just drive them home and then be back here Captain,” Diggle said.

“Don’t worry about that John. You go home with your family. Tommy’s not going to pop up here tonight and if he does we’ll be ready,” Oliver said. If Felicity didn’t know any better she’d say that he sounded blissed out. When she looked up at him he had this silly smile on his face.

Diggle gave him this knowing smirk and nodded. Oliver stood and after exchanging manly hugs the Diggle’s were gone. Roy and Nikoli both stood and gave Oliver handshakes which got dangerously close to hug territory and then they were off on their patrols.

“Well I’m going to go relax, planning a birthday party even an extremely calm one like this. Besides I’m sure you guys have other birthday festivities to get to,” Thea said with a wink. Felicity blushed and turned her face into Oliver’s shoulder who chuckled.

“See you love birds later,” Thea sing songed.

When Felicity felt she was safely out of the room she looked up from Oliver’s shirt and saw him smiling down at her. When she looked up he placed a kiss on her lips. “Thank you for convincing me to relax for my party. And thank you for your gifts, best birthday gifts I’ve ever received,” Oliver whispered against her lips.

Felicity pressed closer to him and felt her smile grow. “You say that now, but just give me till the end of tonight,” Felicity said with a wink. She watched as Oliver shivered and felt his breathing pick up.

Felicity pulled him by his hand and led him up to his room. She had set out the dollar bills before they had left and as they walked in she dimmed the lights. She could feel Oliver growing impatient behind her, but he would have to wait just a minute more.

“Go relax on the bed, I’ll be out in a minute,” Felicity said. And with that she escaped into his bathroom. Before Oliver and his wandering hands could ruin her plans. Though the way her nerves were fluttering in her right now she considered letting him.

“Stay strong Felicity, you are a sexy, confident woman,” she told herself. With a deep breath she locked the door.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Oliver rested back on the bed and looked at the dollar bills that were on the end table beside him. To say he was a bit confused would be an understatement, but he was willing to be patient. At least for a little bit. He used the time to check in on the Tommy search. His men had got a lead on him, but it had run cold, for the time being that was. Oliver knew it was time to call in the big guns. He sent off a text message, but dropped his phone when he heard the door knob turn. His patience had paid off as moments later Felicity stepped out of the bathroom. When she did his mouth fell open a bit.

Felicity was wearing her green corset with a new green thong, thigh highs, and heels that just begged for Oliver to fuck her. Her get up and the money started to make sense when Felicity turned on sultry music.

“Felicity,” he said softly. He didn’t know whether it was a beg to keep going or just give him what he wanted.

Felicity stepped closer to him with a sultry smile on her face. “Don’t you know birthday boys always get a complimentary lap dance Mr. Queen?” The way that she said his name was an aphrodisiac.

Felicity began to dance in front of him, her hands running down her sides and then up to her breasts and Oliver’s mouth feeling dry. When she got close enough Oliver jerked her to him and, without losing her beat, began to swivel on his lap. Oliver had seen many strippers growing up, but her little dance was taking the cake so Oliver began to shove the dollar bills in her thong.

Felicity smiled back at him and pressed her ass harder back onto him.

Oliver groaned and moved his hands all over her arms and legs, touching any skin he could touch. Felicity was shoving his hands away from her and then turning around in his lap so her breasts were at his eye level. She began to move her hips in a figure eight movement and Oliver almost lost it.

“What does the birthday boy want now?” Felicity asked

Oliver’s hands immediately gripped her ass, but she continued to move on him. “I want to fuck that tight little pussy,” Oliver said. Felicity smirked and then stepped off his lap.

Oliver gave her a pleading look, but she simply shook her head and then began to dance a bit more. Only this time as she danced she sensually undid her corset. When it fell off of her Oliver’s mouth fell open. He was sure that her breasts were bigger than before. Felicity winked at him as she swayed her hips to the beat and then pinched her own nipples.

Oliver was full staff when she did this and slowly losing his patience. He would have taken her on the bed if the sway of her hips wasn’t so hypnotic. As the music started to slow and come to its end Felicity began to divulge herself off her shoes and thigh highs. Oliver tossed the money at her as she did. When she swirled her hips down until she was on her knees and then crawled over to him she was only in her thong.

As she leaned up to undo his belt and then his pants Oliver felt like he might blow. So he jerked her up to her feet and then threw her on the bed. Felicity landed with a squeal and watched with her bottom lip between her teeth as Oliver lost all his clothes. He was back on top of her before she could catch her breath and then he was slamming their lips together.

When they pulled away Felicity was completely out of breath, but Oliver was just getting started. He placed kisses down her neck, sucking his mark into her as he made his way down to her breasts. He places a kiss on each nipple before taking the breast in his mouth, scrapping his teeth over her buds.

Felicity let out a cry and her hands flew to his hair. Oliver gave one last long suck on each nipple before kissing his way down her stomach. “Oliver, this is supposed to be about you. This is about your pleasure,” Felicity said breathlessly.

Oliver laughed as he jerked her legs on either side of his hips, forcing their privates together. Felicity gasped at the contact and arched her back. “If you don’t know how much pleasure this brings me then it really has been too long since we’ve had sex,” Oliver grunted.

When Oliver saw that Felicity was going to fight him again he rubbed his dick on her nether lips. Her scream tore from her throat. It wasn’t enough to stop her worries though. “Oliver this is about you,” Felicity said.

Oliver smirked as he tore her thong from her body. “And I plan to fuck you exactly how I like so calm down,” Oliver said.

Felicity seemed to settle down at his promised and then began to run herself up and down his dick. Oliver’s eyes fluttered closed as he reached beside him for a condom. It took him less than a minute to throw the condom on and then thrust into her without warning. Felicity screamed loudly and tore her nails down his back.

“Oh God you’re as tight as the first time, it’s been so long,” Oliver groaned as he started to thrust in and out of her. He forced her legs up by her breasts and thanked whoever had made her so flexible.

Felicity let out a cry and threw her head back. “You’re so big. Fuck me babe, FUCK ME,” Felicity screamed.

Oliver redoubled his efforts, slamming into her harder and faster than he had before. It had been too long since he had been encased in her warmness and had the image of her beneath him.

Holding off from fucking her this whole week had been torture. He planned to make up for all the last time.

As the sounds of their skins slapping together got more frequent so did her screams. “Yea you like that Felicity? You like how I fuck your pussy? You like this big dick splitting you open?” Oliver grunted as he snapped his hips into her.

“YES, YES. I love it. You fuck me so good, fuck me harder,” she demanded. She holds her own legs up by her breasts and Oliver begins to use all his energy to fuck her as hard as possible. Each time his hips snapped into her Felicity let out this little scream that had Oliver burning with need.

Oliver begins to pluck at her nipples as he thrust in and out of her and her screams raise in pitch. He can’t help the smirk that takes place on his face as Felicity detonates and cums all over him. He’s nowhere near through yet.

Oliver continues to fuck her through her orgasm as he chases closer to his. Felicity is screaming like a fucking banshee and she’s pulsing so hard he knows he’s going to explode soon. As she comes down slowly she begins to thrash her head from side to side. “I can’t, I can’t,” “You can’t what? You can’t take anymore? Baby you better fucking take it. We’re only getting started,” Oliver grunted.

Felicity lets out a cry as she comes again and her walls tightening and pulling against him triggers his orgasm. He roars as he empties himself into the condom and when his orgasm as subsided he falls to the side of Felicity and her legs fall down.

She’s gasping from breath like she’s just run a marathon as Oliver tries to slowly get his breath back. When she looks at him a minute later with this innocent yet sultry smile on her face Oliver is already ready to go again.

“How do you want it now?” She asked breathlessly.

“Raw,” is the first word to come out of his because well it’s his birthday and the feeling of Felicity with nothing in between them just can’t be beat.

Felicity smiles up at him and then reaches down to stroke his already hard cock. “I was hoping you’d say that,” she said.

Oliver smirked and motioned for her to get up on her hands and knees. Except this time he has her face way from the headboard. When he slides behind her he sees what he was hoping he would, their reflection in the vanity mirror. They create quite the image. They’re sweaty, Felicity is flushed, her breasts are heaving, Oliver’s arms are shaking as he holds her hips, and the muscles in his body are strained as he tries to restrain himself.

“I want to spank you so bad because I never got to, but you’ve been such a good girl today I don’t know if I could justify it. I’ll just wait to you act naughty again, and then this ass is mine. Until then why don’t we enjoy the show,” Oliver mused.

Oliver times it perfectly so that he’s thrusting into her right when she opens her mouth to speak. Her lips fall open in a wide O as she lets out a small cry. Oliver doesn’t waste any time in build-up, he just goes as fast and hard as his body will let him. Apparently it’s enough though because Felicity is thrusting back against him and her screams are shaking her more than his thrusts.

This position, with the mirror in front of them is great. Now he’s able to see her face and the expressions she makes and still feel her round ass pressed up against him as he fucks the life out of her. Felicity cries out as he hits a particularly sensitive spot and he aims for it again.

“Yes, yes. You’re so good, you’re so good. Oh fuck me, fuck me,” Felicity begs as she pushes back against them.

Oliver’s eyes are glued to the mirror. Watching as her breasts violently sway, as she slams her eyes shut, and as she grips the blankets like they’re her lifeline. Oliver growls at the beauty of the sight and picks up speed. Felicity’s head falls forward when he does and blocks the sight of her swaying breasts.

Oliver grips her hair and tilts her head back so he can see again. It makes her back curve and offers a new angle for him to hit. His orgasm is coming quicker this time. The change in angel, the sight, and feel of her all becoming too much, but just because he’s finishing doesn’t mean he’s done.

“You’re mine Felicity, forever. You’re mine, fucking say it,” Oliver demands. He gives a particularly hard thrust at her g-spot and she screams loudly.

“I’m yours Oliver, I’m all yours,” Felicity cries.

Oliver smirks and with three more thrust he sets them both off. Felicity explodes seconds before him, like she should, and falls limp in his arms as he paints her with his warm cum. She slumps forward when she’s finished milking him for all he’s worth and Oliver follows her.

“The only good thing about getting a break from sex is the first night of sex afterwards,” Felicity laughed as she reached over to hold his hand.

Oliver turned to her with a serious expression in his eyes and her hand in his. “We’re nowhere near done Felicity. I still have a whole week to make up for,” Oliver said.

Felicity laughed at his words, but still took Oliver’s hand that she was holding and brought it down to her pussy. “Don’t worry babe, we have all night,” she said.

Felicity was right; this was definitely the best birthday present ever.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 Oliver sat at his desk the next morning feeling completely sated. Thea had stolen Felicity early this morning to go do some graduation dress shopping and Oliver had been missing her ever since.

He’d kept himself busy by looking into all his leads on Tommy though. He’d been looking into the lead that his men had gone after last night as he waited for his contact to arrive. The lost lead had been enough for him to call in a favour from someone who he knew could get more from the lead then they could. Someone who hadn’t had any connection to Tommy and who could emotionally disconnect himself. The knock on the door, powerful and familiar told him he was here. As did the fact that the door swung open before he could even answer.

“Hey kid,” Slade said. He had that smirk on his face that looked intimidating because of his scarred cheek, but Oliver knew just meant that he was happy.

Oliver stood from his seat, brushing off his suit, and made his way over to Slade who took him in a tight hug. It had been about a year since Oliver had seen his mentor. Slade had made his life a living hell when he was in Russia, but he had helped to create the strong leader that he was today. He didn’t want to totally lose himself and become someone that Felicity didn’t recognize, but he also needed a bit of a reminder of who he was when Slade was around.

“Slade it’s good to see you. Thanks for coming on such short notice,” Oliver said.

Slade slapped him on the back and laughed. “You’re too formal kid. Friends do this for friends, plus you know how I love chasing after pussies who can’t handle the Bratva life style,” Slade laughed.

Oliver shook his head in mirth at Slade’s theatrics. Slade has first popped to Oliver’s minds for a couple of reasons, his emotional disconnect and skill were a big part, but his loyalty to the Bratva was the major one. The only thing he really had to worry about was his penchant for killing first and asking questions later. “I also know how much you enjoy killing them, but this one is personal Slade. I want the end shot,” Oliver said.

Slade looked at him in a knowing, but still inquisitive way as he nodded. “Alright kid, just tell me what I need to know,” Slade said.

So Oliver did, he filled him in on what had happened the last couple of days. Tommy’s betrayal, his escape, his reappearance, and their failed attempts to capture him. Slade listened attentively, but without much expression on his face. He asked questions only when necessary and didn’t press Oliver for anymore answers than what he gave. They were just finishing up their discussion when Felicity was swinging open the door to his office and marching in.

“Oliver have you seen my tablet? I promised Thea I would show her something on it when we got home, but I can’t find it anywhere,” she started speaking before she even fully stepped into the room. When she noticed Slade she stopped talking a turned a bit pink.

“Sorry, I didn’t realize you had company. I should have knocked that’s my fault,” Felicity apologized.

Oliver was opening his mouth to tell her it was okay, but Slade beat him to it. “I’ve never been one to get upset at a beautiful woman. I’m Slade Wilson,” he said. He was up from his seat and kissing the top of Felicity’s hand before Oliver could think to yank him back down.

“It’s nice to meet you Mr. Wilson,” “Call me Slade, all the beautiful women do,” Slade cut her off. Oliver would have rolled his eyes at Slade’s lame lines if he wasn’t so focused on the fact that Slade was still holding her hand.

“Well it’s nice to meet you Slade I’m,” “My girlfriend so get your hands off her,” Oliver stated as calmly as he could. Felicity gave him a look over Slade’s shoulder that said she didn’t appreciate being interrupted, but he just smiled at her. No way she could be too mad after last night.

Slade looked in between them in a bit of disbelief. “This is the new woman of the house? What is she fifteen?” Slade asked with one of his booming laughs following his words.

Oliver watched as Felicity’s eyes narrowed and he sat back, fully prepared to let her show Slade what she was made of. “Is that you admitting that you would flirt with a fifteen year old? Because if you think I look fifteen and you’re still hitting on me that says a lot about you. Although it would describe why they were such lame ass lines,” Felicity said it calmly, like she was stating a fact and without an ounce of malice in her voice. Oliver can tell that Slade is impressed with the way that she holds her own without losing her temper, he is too.

“Anatoly was right, you are a firecracker. I like her Oliver, keep this one close,” Slade said with a wink to both of them.

Felicity looks a bit confused at the whole encounter, but Oliver just offers her a smile. “I plan to. Now how about a proper introduction, not one that’s staged so Slade can test you. Slade, this is my girlfriend, Felicity Smoak. Felicity this is Slade Wilson, my former mentor in Russia and the man who is here to help us catch Tommy, Malcolm, and Noah,” Oliver said.

Felicity smiled at Slade and he returned it with a nod of his head. “Fresh eyes could probably do us some good. I’m not sure where we go from here. Unless one of them reaches out to us again,” Felicity said.

Oliver watched as Slade smirked and leaned back in his chair, a sign that he was mulling over a plan. “They’ll reach out to us because we have something they want,” Slade said.

Felicity looked absolutely confused, but Oliver had an idea where this was going and he didn’t like it. “What could we possibly have?” Felicity asked.

“That’s easy, you,” Slade said.


	23. Hard Decisions and Just Plain Hard.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver doesn't like this plan and he's no problem being vocal about it. He has no problem making Felicity just as vocal.

“No way, absolutely not, over my dead body,” Olive said as he immediately stood up.

Felicity gave him a dry stare as she considered Slade’s plan. “Well it seems Oliver’s against the plan. I want to hear more about it though,” Felicity said. She couldn’t lie and say that it didn’t terrify her as much as it seemed to anger Oliver. Even being in the same room with Tommy had made her sick. She couldn’t imagine what being bait would feel like.

Oliver shot her a surprised look and then glared at Slade with a look in his eyes that made her blood run cold, but Slade just laughed. “Oliver thinks like a captain not like a possessive teenager. This is why you called me in here, to make the hard calls. I shouldn’t have to though, that’s your job as a Captain,” Slade commented lightly, but Felicity knew it stung Oliver.

He had been feeling the pressure of his Bratva Captain responsibilities lately. Felicity started to feel the heavy guilt of playing a big part in that. She and Oliver had been in their own little bubble and while Felicity loved their bubble she also knew it was a big reason why he was struggling under the pressure. Oliver felt like he couldn’t be a Bratva Captain and make her proud. Felicity realized how much she’d been sucking him into her own life without maybe accepting any of his.

“Slade if you have a good plan I’ll go along with it,” Felicity said.

Oliver looked at her like she was crazy, but she sent him a sympathetic smile. She was hoping that he would let it go now so that they could talk about it in private later. Of course she was giving Oliver too much credit in the patience department.

“No way in hell is this happening. Slade we’ll think of something else,” Oliver growled. “Kid, think like a Captain,” Slade’s line seemed to anger Oliver more.

“I am, it is important that we get them and Felicity isn’t a skilled fighter and if it were to come to that they would get away,” Oliver said. He sounded every bit the rational Bratva captain, but his words angered Felicity.

“Then teach me the basics. Being bait insinuates that you all won’t be too far off. If you teach me the basics then I’ll be able to hold my own long enough for you all to get there. I can do this and this is our best option,” Felicity said.

Oliver looked angry, but he also looked to be slipping a bit. Everyone in the room knew that this was the best option, but he was the only one who didn’t want to admit it. Felicity gave Slade a look and with critical eyes he nodded and stood up.

“I’m going to go see the men. We’ll talk when you two are done,” Slade said.

Oliver nodded to him and Slade left the room. Oliver didn’t sit down or calm down and Felicity stood still just waiting for whatever he would do. Seconds later Oliver swiped his hand across his desk, knocking the contents to the ground. He was panting like he’d just ran a marathon and in angry puffs.

“I’m not just going to let this happen Felicity,” Oliver growled.

Felicity stepped towards him, but he gave her a warning look. She knew that he was angry, his whole body seemed to be vibrating with it, but she couldn’t just walk away from him. So despite his look she kept moving towards him.

“Oliver, we’ve danced around Tommy and Noah too much. You’re the Bratva captain and you have to do what it takes to get them. No more of us inside our little bubble. And I trust you to keep me safe,” Felicity said softly.

Her words had his eye snapping towards her with a bit of understanding, but his body was still vibrating with tension. When Felicity laid her hand on Oliver’s arm, her skin cool against his he seemed to snap. He pulled her by the waist and slammed his lips against hers. Felicity immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and matched his passion with her own. Oliver laid her back on the now empty desk, none to gently and shoved her dress up above her hips. Despite the lust that was coursing through her and that want to comfort him she was still aware of the fact that the door was unlocked.

“Oliver the door,” Felicity panted.

Oliver just shook his head and began to stroke her. Felicity threw her head back and tried to grip his hand, but he used the other one to pin her hands above her head. “No one will come in here without knocking; they know they would lose their fucking heads. Now let me fuck you,” he growled.

Felicity nodded, but Oliver still didn’t release her hands. When he added a bit more pressure to her bundle of nerves Felicity forgot about fighting him. “Right there, right there baby,” she breathed out as she tried to push closer to his hand.

Oliver barely smirked, he seemed to be in some sort of mindset, and then leaned forward to kiss her. Felicity was focused on biting his lip when suddenly he thrusted three fingers into her.

Felicity screamed against his lips and her legs spasmed. When Oliver leaned off of her and watched her with intense eyes as he roughly shoved his fingers into her. The speed of his fingers left Felicity vulnerable to all of the pleasure that washed over her.

She was trying to muffle her cries, but since she couldn’t cover her mouth it was really hard. She bit her lip until it hurt and Oliver didn’t seem to be happy with that. “Let me hear you scream Felicity. I want to hear how good I make you feel,” Oliver growled.

“They’ll hear,” was all she could cry out against the pleasure.

“Good, let everyone fucking know who you belong to,” Oliver said as he gave a harsh thrust of his fingers.

 Felicity let out a small scream as she came around his fingers. Oliver did smirk this time as he brought his fingers to his lips and sucked them into his mouth. Felicity felt herself get wetter at the sight and she did her best to gain some control. It was hard when she was so powerless. Oliver finally let go of her hands so he could shove his pants down. Felicity sat up on her elbows and stared at him with lust stirring in her.

Oliver jerked the drawer beside him open and pulled out a condom. “I’m not going to be soft,” he warned her.

Felicity nodded and sat up so she could stroke him. Oliver knocked her hand away and she fell backwards softly. “Not right now, I just need to be in that tight pussy,” he growled.

With that he shoved her legs open and thrust into her. Felicity’s hands immediately slammed over her mouth as she let out a shrill scream. Oliver began to thrust into her wildly and harshly. Felicity shook her head from side to side and matched Oliver’s grunts with her cries.

This was different from other times. He was still hitting the same spots, still making her lose herself in the pleasure, and making her ache. The difference was that there was a loss of control. Whereas before Oliver was rough, but always careful with her. Now he was so rough with her that Felicity knew this was the Bratva side of Oliver that was fucking her. His fingers gripped her hips hard enough to leave bruises and his face was twisted tightly in concentration. His focus seemed to be on getting her to explode harder than she ever had before.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Oliver growled as he ploughed into her. Felicity let out a cry at his words and threw her head back. She didn’t even care that her head hit the wood of the desk. She would gladly take a concussion if Oliver kept hitting that spot in her.

Felicity cried out and tried to reach out to him, but Oliver gripped her wrists in his hand and forced them above her head. “You can’t touch me, if you touch me then I’ll lose it and I’m not losing it until you fucking cum. You’re mine Felicity. That means you don’t go into danger,” Oliver growled.

As far as Felicity was concerned Oliver had too much brain function for how hard they were fucking. “Fuck me Oliver. YES FUCK ME,” Felicity screamed when he hit that spot in her. She immediately bit her lip, but Oliver was smirking at her. Then he forced her legs open, her legs stretching farther than she thought possible and creating a delicious ache in her.

“You dirty girl you like to be fucked hard? I know you do; I can feel how tight your pussy gets when I fuck you like this. Your pussy is so tight and pretty,” he said. As he said this he leaned back and seemed to be watching as he slid in and out of her.

Felicity cried out at his words and tried to fight the hold he had on her but he was too strong. He tightened his hold on her wrists even more and the speed of his thrusts increased. Felicity cried out as she flew into her orgasm. She knew she was being loud enough for others to hear her, but Oliver was fucking her so good she couldn’t care.

Oliver finally let her wrists go and she immediately brought them to his shoulders, but then he was knocking them off and pulling out of her. Felicity whined, but it turned to a moan when he flipped her over, her feet barely touching the ground before Oliver was flipping up her skirt and ploughing into her from behind. The sharp thrust of his hips knocked her hips into his desk.

Felicity screamed and her hands flew to the edge of his desk where she gripped it tightly. “You’re so much tighter from behind. I love fucking your pretty pussy like this,” Oliver growled. Felicity felt herself tighten at his words and this angle brought a new stretch to her.

 “I love it too. You fuck me so good I love it. Fuck me harder,” she cried out.

Oliver grunted as he thrust into her harder. “Yea, you want to be fucked harder you naughty girl?” he asked. Then he gave a smack to her ass. Felicity cried out and pushed back against his hand. Oliver gave another smack to her other cheek and Felicity began to whither.

“Harder,” she begged.

“Oh I’ll give it to you harder,” he growled. He began to give her sharp smacks that were a painful kind of pleasure. She loved it.

“YES, YES,” she screamed. Felicity gripped the desk harder and instead of giving her another smack Oliver began to stroke her cheeks.

Then he gripped her hips tightly, holding her still, as he tore into her. Felicity cried out as Oliver leaned over her, creating a new angle, and began to whisper in her ear. “You feel how tight your pussy grips me. It sucks me back in every time I try to leave,” Oliver whispered hotly in her ear.

Felicity cried out at his dirty words and the way that he was ploughing into her. Felicity nearly sobbed as the pleasure overwhelmed her. Oliver began to build up speed again and Felicity began to quake all over. She felt her walls tightening, her arms shook, and her legs spasmed so much that Oliver had to hold her up as he finished fucking her. When he leaned forward and pressed against the bundle of nerves she exploded, harder than she ever had before. Her vision blackened around the edges and she let out a loud scream.

“OLIVER,” she screamed.

Oliver grunted and pulled her back to him and held her there as he shook “FUCK YES,” he roared as he expanded in her and came. They shook against each other as they both orgasmed. Oliver was gripping her so tightly and his strong thighs shaking against her so hard that it triggered another small orgasm. Barely down from her last one this made Felicity’s really black out this time.

When Felicity came to Oliver was sitting in the seat, with her in his lap, panting heavily.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Oliver knew that Slade and Felicity were right. This was the best option they had and this was why he had called Slade. He needed Slade’s new set of unprejudiced eyes to look at the situation. He just never thought they would look at the situation and see that putting Felicity out in danger was the best option.

It all was horrible because Oliver felt torn. This split him between being a Bratva captain and a good boyfriend, the man Felicity deserved. When Felicity made the decision for him he was pissed. He knew that he had to be a good, ruthless Bratva captain, but the decision sucked. He had been so angry at everything and he just needed Felicity, to apologize for the decision he was about to make. Oliver had lost himself more than he ever had before. He had truly fucked her. Now he was glad to just hold her in his lap.

“Oliver, I know you hate this, but this is the best option,” Felicity said softly.

The calm air around the disappeared and Oliver felt himself tense. “I know, doesn’t mean I fucking like it,” Oliver growled.

Felicity began to rub his arm and laid her head against his chest. Oliver leaned back and tried to peer at her. “Why are you so for this?” Oliver asked.

Now it was Felicity’s turn to tense. She finally sighed and settled down. “I feel bad for how I’ve distanced you from the Bratva. I wanted to help make you a better Captain, but I think I’ve made you’ve worse. I’ve tied your hands,” Felicity said.

Oliver pushed her away so she was forced to stare at him. She had her bottom lip between her teeth and she looked tired. Probably because of the fucking he just gave her. At the thought Oliver felt himself stir.

“Now is definitely not the time,” he told himself. “Felicity you have made me a better man,” Oliver said.

Felicity gave him a small, soft smile. “I’m happy that I have, but we both know that I haven’t really helped when it comes to the Bratva. You shot a man because of me, I’ve pulled you in different directions, and I won’t even mention the Tommy situation,” Felicity said.

Oliver knew she was right to a degree. It wasn’t that it was her fault but since Oliver had gotten with her he had gotten a bit softer. There was pluses to that, like getting closer to Thea, finding love with Felicity, and not feeling so unhappy. There were some downside too, namely the fact that others kept getting the best of him. Either way it swung Oliver knew Felicity was right like usual.

“So maybe I’ve softened as a Bratva leader, but that’s not all on you. I’m an adult and any decisions that have negatively affected my business I made,” he reassured her.

Felicity still looked doubtful and even went back to cuddling into him. “Felicity, I don’t want you to do this, to risk your life, so you can prove that you’re loyal to the Bratva,” Oliver.

Felicity laughed and pulled away from him again. “Oliver, that is exactly why I have to do this. I know it was a long time ago so it’s easy to forget, but I made a deal with Anatoly to catch my dad so I could prove my loyalty,” Felicity said.

She had a point there, but Oliver wanted her to be sure of what she was doing. She must have read it on him because she gave him a reassuring smile and gripped his hands. “I love you Oliver and I trust you to protect me,” Felicity said.

Oliver’s chest swelled a bit at her words, but he still felt worry. He knew that her mind was made up though and that this was the best option. He just needed to make sure that he covered every inch of the plan.

“Alright we’ll do this, but I’m one hundred percent in charge. If I think that it’s starting to get too dangerous I will pull you out,” Oliver said.

Felicity let out a small laugh and smiled up at him. “I would expect nothing less. Now that, that’s all out of the way you should probably go talk to Slade. I think he’s expecting you,” Felicity said.

“Yea well I’m the Captain so he can wait for however long I need,” Oliver snorted.

He knew that Slade still kind of thought of Oliver as the kid who he had trained and he needed to prove that he was a capable Bratva captain. Which meant making Slade wait a bit. Felicity laughed at what he had said and stood from his lap. Oliver watched with satisfaction as she stood on shaking legs. Her ass was a bit pink, but he barely got to look at it before her skirt fell back down.

“How does your ass feel? I wasn’t too rough was I?” He asked.

 Felicity looked back over her shoulder at him with a blush on her cheeks that matched the colour on her ass. “No, it was pleasurable and I barely feel it,” she said.

Oliver nodded with a smirk and then sat back so he could finish watching her put herself together. There was no doubt in Oliver’s mind that people had heard them fucking. They hadn’t exactly been quiet. And while it excited Oliver that people knew how well he fucked his woman he also hated that some people knew what she sounded like when she came all over his cock. The good thing was all of his men knew not to ever mention anything about it.

Oliver stood up and pulled Felicity close to him. Her back to his front just like it had been when Oliver had been ploughing into her tight cunt. Oliver felt himself hardening again. “I could fuck you again right now,” Oliver grunted.

Felicity let out a small laugh, but then gasped when he thrust against her ass. The feel of her plump ass on his dick was always one of the best feelings. Oliver couldn’t wait to fuck that tight, round ass. When she pushed back against him Oliver grunted in pleasure. She began to throw her ass back against him and Oliver groaned.

“It would be nice. I love when you fuck me, but there is so much to do,” Felicity said.

Oliver grunted and forced her forward, her hands falling against the desk. They were moving against each other so harshly they were nearly dry humping. “I don’t fucking care,” Oliver hissed.

Felicity let out this gasp like laugh and kept rubbing her ass up and down on him as he thrust against her. “I know, but I do. You’re the Bratva captain; you can’t spend all day in my pussy no matter how much we’d both like that. I’ll make you a deal though. I feel how hard you are against my ass, how much you like it. If you can get me out of this all safely and capture Tommy then you can fuck my ass,” Felicity said.

Oliver froze against her, her words making him want to flip her skirt up and fuck her again whether she thought they should or not. Oliver fought that off and just continued to grind against her ass. “So if I keep my head in the game,” Oliver trailed off when Felicity pressed her ass harder against him.

“Means you’ll get your other head in my ass. I know how bad you want that babe,” Felicity said.

With a moan Oliver pulled away, but not before shoving a hand down her skirt and taking a swipe at her pussy. When Felicity looked back at him Oliver stuck her fingers in his mouth, sucking her wonderful juices off his fingers. Felicity bit her lip at the sight and Oliver smirked.

“It’s a deal,” he said.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“Finally the kid pulls himself from his girlfriend. Took you long enough,” Slade laughed.

Oliver just smirked at him as he came down the stairs. There was no way Oliver could be mad. He had just fucked his girlfriend’s tight pussy and now she told him that he could fuck her tight ass if he finished this all safely. It was safe to say that Oliver was more motivated to finish this than he ever was before.

“You’re jealous because you aren’t getting any,” Oliver said.

“Maybe not, but I’m sure that there is some fine ass I can find around Starling,” Slade said.

 The men down there were watching their interaction in an interested manner. Oliver knew that his men must have been surprised to see him acting so friendly with someone. The only one he joked around with like this, thought it was usually not as crude as he and Slade got, was with Diggle.

“I’ve been taking to your men about our new plan,” Slade said. The way that he said it was almost like a question.

Oliver nodded and moved closer to where the men were huddled. “The plan is for Felicity to get in contact with Tommy and say that she needs him to save her from the Bratva. That Oliver is terrifying her and she needs a big, strong man to save her. He’ll come running and we’ll be waiting,” Slade said.

“Felicity isn’t trained though. Are we really going to put all our stock into her?” Roy asked.

Oliver gave him a dry look. “We’re going to give her some basic training, but she won’t need a whole lot of it. Tommy loves her in his own weird way and he won’t hurt her. At least not in the time that we give him before we move in,” Oliver replied.

Roy nodded, but he still didn’t look convinced. Oliver understood his hesitation and he appreciated it. The more people that he knew had Felicity’s back the better. “How soon is she making the call?” Roy asked.

Oliver didn’t bother looking towards Slade this time. He knew what action to take now. “In a week she’ll meet him at graduation. Tommy’s not violent, but he’s smart and he knows felicity is smart. If she wanted to get away from a bad situation, graduation would be the perfect time. There will be a lot of people there for her cover and she’ll be behind the scenes, away from me. Plus he’ll be hesitant to do anything stupid with a lot of civilians around us. Tommy may be following his dad, but he’s not quite at his dad’s level yet,” Oliver said.

“You really want to put your trust in a rat’s sanity and humanity?” Slade asked.

Oliver gave him a steely look; Slade shouldn’t be questioning him in front of his men. “It’s not about trusting Tommy like it is about knowing his weaknesses and his strengths,” Oliver said.

Slade nodded, more in understanding of where Oliver’s annoyance was coming from than in agreement with what he had said. Oliver looked around to all of his men and they all nodded, some slower than others. That told Oliver all he needed to know. “Alright, we need to start making plans. Felicity will find a way to get in contact with Tommy; she’s good with that stuff. Our job is to find the best way to protect her and catch Tommy,” Oliver said.

His men looked up at him, waiting for his orders, and Oliver felt himself settle. This was what being a Bratva Captain was supposed to be like. Making the tough calls, being one step ahead, and having the respect of your men. Despite what a mess things were right now outside of the Bratva he was satisfied to see that things were settling inside of it.

“Alright men listen up. This is how it’s going to go down.


	24. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver meets the grandparents and Felicity calls Tommy.

Oliver looked down at Felicity as sunlight streamed into his room. Despite his depleted energy from Bratva business and fucking Felicity, Oliver had slept horribly. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Tommy standing over Felicity’s dying body. He saw all the horrible ways that this could wrong and it was haunting him. Every time he woke up and saw Felicity at his side it dulled the ache, but it never totally went away.

He just wanted this all to be over so he could rest. And fuck Felicity in the ass that was definitely a great motivator. Oliver felt himself smirk as he began to stroke her back. Felicity let out a little mewl sound and slowly opened her eyes. It took her a minute to fully wake up and when she did she smiled brightly at him.

“Good morning,” she sighed.

“It is now,” Oliver agreed. Felicity smiled up at bashfully and then placed a kiss on his chest. “Not a goodnight of sleep?” Felicity asked.

For a minute Oliver began to worry that he had woke her up and not realized it. He did not want her to see him in a nervous sweat and with worried eyes. “Did I wake you?” Oliver asked.

Felicity shook her head softly. “No, you just have that look in your eye,” Felicity said.

Oliver relaxed a bit and placed a kiss on her forehead. “Just some demons keeping me awake,” he tried to brush it off.

“Want to talk about it?” Felicity asked.

“No, I want to forget those images, replace them with some new ones,” he said as he rolled over on top of her. Felicity laughed and Oliver leaned down to kiss her. Her laughter died against his lips and was replaced with soft moans.

When Oliver’s hand dipped into her panties Felicity reached down to stop him. Oliver groaned and pulled away from her. “Sorry, but I have to get ready for school. My last week of high school. Wow that is really weird to say,” Felicity rambled.

 Oliver chuckled and rolled off of her. “You’re whole life is about to start,” Oliver mused.

“And while I’m excited, I’m also super nervous. Speaking of super nerve-wracking things, my grandparents get in today and I was wondering if you were coming to the airport with my mom and me to pick them up?” Felicity asked.

She was looking at him with this bright hope in her eyes and he couldn’t turn her down. Even if he didn’t look her in the eyes he wouldn’t have been able to turn her down. “Of course I’ll be there. You can come home and change and then we can all head to the airport,” Oliver said.

Felicity smiled and leaned forward to give him a passionate kiss. Oliver groaned when she pulled away, but she still had that smile on her face. Her happy attitude, turned on since she woke up, was infectious and Oliver felt himself relaxing.

“You’re the best and they’re going to love you. Even if they pretend like they don’t at first, grandpa Smoak can be a bit protective. Actually you two may get along,” Felicity teased.

Oliver laughed though he wasn’t feeling that relaxed anymore.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Felicity nervously paced the airport floor. Dona was looking at herself in her compact mirror, putting on make-up, and completely calm. Felicity really wished Oliver was here for this, he would be able to calm her down. He had wanted to be, but just as they were heading out the door Bratva business came up. At first Oliver had told his men to wait till he got back, but Felicity had insisted that he stay. They were nearing her meet up with Tommy, if he agreed to it once she got a hold of him, and Oliver needed to focus. So Felicity had given him the all clear to stay and do what he needed to despite wanting him here by her side.

It wasn’t that she was nervous to see her grandparents, she loved and missed them terribly, and it was that she was nervous to explain to them why they were living with her boyfriend. And why nearly everyone in the house was carrying a gun on them. That would definitely not be easy to explain.

A monotone voice came over the speakers announcing that her grandparent’s flight had landed. Donna snapped her compact shut and smiled at Felicity. Felicity offered her a weak smile back and Donna pulled her close. “My little worrier, everything is going to be fine Felicity,” she told her.

Felicity took a deep breath and relaxed against Donna. “Did they ever know about Noah running with the Bratva?” Felicity asked.

“No, they knew he was in with some shady people, but not specifics. They probably shouldn’t know the specifics of Oliver’s involvement either,” Donna said.

Felicity snorted and then gave her a knowing look. “I didn’t plan on telling them anything, not really,” Felicity said.

Donna rubbed her arm and sent her a sympathetic smile. “I know it’s hard to keep secrets from the people that you love, but it’s safer that way. They’ll only be here for a week,” Donna said.

“Yea, the week where everything is coming to a climax,” Felicity thought.

“My loves,” the loud and familiar cry of her grandmother caught Felicity’s attention.

Donna had gotten her attitude, loudness, and ability to walk in heels from her mother, who insisted that Felicity call her Mimi, She was the life of every party even in her old age. Her grand-father helped to balance her out. He brought patience, quiet, and their Jewish religion. Her Mimi practiced, but Felicity wouldn’t call her devout.

Felicity loved both of her grandparents, but she was always closer to her grandfather growing up. They were similar in their calm personalities and he was the male figure she hadn’t really had in her life after he dad left. So while she was nervous and excited to see both of them she felt more so with her grandfather. She really wanted his approval when it came to Oliver. She knew she would get it from her grandmother after one look at his ass; Donna got that from her mom too.

“Mom,” Donna said happily. She met her mother halfway and they joined in a hug. Felicity saw her grandfather over her mom’s shoulder and she hurried to meet him. He met her with open arms and that stern, loving smile.

“How’s my girl doing?” He asked.

Felicity felt tears well in her eyes and pulled him closer. “I’m good, I’ve missed you so much,” Felicity cried.

Her grandfather pulled away from her with shaking arms. “No crying little one,” he said.

Felicity nodded and wiped her tears away. He smiled his fatherly smile and pulled her in again. “Let me in there Harold,” her Mimi said loudly.

Felicity hadn’t even realized her mom and her grandmother had stopped hugging. “Calm down,” he told her. Her grandmother just simply waved him off.

“Look at how beautiful you are. You’ve grown up so much,” she cried.

Felicity blushed and hugged her grandmother hoping to stray from the attention. Her grandmother wasn’t so easily deterred. “You have a glow about you. Is it from that wonderful boyfriend who so kindly flew us out here?” Her grandmother said with a little shake of her shoulders.

Felicity blushed again and watched as her grandfather comically rolled his eyes. Donna just took Felicity in her arms. “Mom, leave the poor girl alone, but just wait till you see him. Boy is a looker,” Donna said.

“Mom,” Felicity groaned.

Donna shrugged and smiled at her. Felicity just shook her head. “He can’t be that great, where is he?” her grandfather asked.

Felicity felt her nerves flaring again. “He had business to take care of, but we’ll meet him back at his house,” Felicity said.

“What business could an eighteen year old have?” her grandmother asked. Donna laughed lightly and Felicity pursed her lips. “Yea about that,” she said.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Oliver left his office with tense shoulders and a headache. When Diggle had told him that Anatoly was on the phone and there was a problem with some of their weapons, he had been equal parts relieved and disappointed. He had wanted to be there for Felicity and he definitely didn’t want to deal with Anatoly right now, but he was also a bit relieved to not have to meet them so soon. After Felicity had told Oliver that her grandfather was a bit protective he’d been a bit, well stressed.

 Oliver had never worried about impressing anyone’s father, not even Frank Bertinelli, before because if they didn’t like him it didn’t bother him. Those girls were all so temporary that it didn’t matter what their family thought of him. Now, with Felicity, he was nervous because she meant so much to him. Oliver could only hope that this man was senile enough that Oliver could charm him.

“Are you nervous to meet her grandparents?" Diggle asked.

Diggle snapped Oliver out of his thoughts and into the real world. The real world where Diggle could apparently read him like a book. Oliver scoffed and tried to inconspicuously straighten his suit. "No, why would I be?" He asked.

Diggle gave him a look that said he want convinced. "Because her grandpa is the closest thing she's hand to a dad. As I remember it, dads don't like you very much," Diggle said.

"They really don't," Thea agreed as she walked into the room.

Oliver glared at them both as they hit on his nerves, but they just smiled. "Thanks for the pep talk," Oliver said.

Diggle laughed at that and Thea sent him a sassy smile. "I'll I'm saying is try not to make it too apparent that you guys are sleeping together. Maybe try not to stray to your office while he's here," Diggle said. Thea let out what sounded like a choked laugh and then shuddered.

Oliver groaned loudly. "Neither of you can tell Felicity you heard anything or she won't touch me for a month she'll be so embarrassed," Oliver commanded.

“I’m still trying to forget that I heard anything. Maybe we should sound proof the whole house,” Thea said, paying no heed to Oliver. Diggle on the other hand held up his hands but was still smirking at him. The sound of the door opening and Oliver's following glare cut off the conversation.

"We're home, well not home but back to your house," Felicity announced.

Oliver chuckled at her announcement and felt relief when he saw her round the corner. She looked pretty relieved to see him too, like she wanted to run into his arms, but she didn't. She just sent him this longing smile and stood her ground.

"Oh look at this beautiful home," a smooth female voice chirped.

"You know what the mortgage has to be on this house?" A sterner male voice asked.

Oliver stood taller as they rounded the corner and Felicity smiled a bit desperately. The older woman who rounded the corner was so obviously Donna Smoak’s mother it was almost funny. She was a petite woman dressed out in black heels and a pink dress. Her blonde, bordering on grey, hair was short and curled. She had a smile on her face and wide eyes.

The man who followed her was definitely less impressed. He was a tall man, almost Oliver’s height, and almost as built as Oliver. He had a full head of dark hair with peppered grey in it and tight worry lines on his face. He had a frown on his face as he looked around the room. Oliver took one deep breath before stepping forward.

“Mr. and Mrs. Smoak it’s a pleasure to meet you,” Oliver said. He stepped forward with his hand extended. Mrs. Smoak totally by passed it and took him in a hug. Oliver tensed a bit and then patted her back lightly. He looked to Felicity in worry and she just gave him a supportive smile. “You can call me Leslie,” she said when she pulled away from him.

Oliver nodded, but before he could respond to her, Felicity’s grandfather stepped forward and took Oliver’s hand in his. There was definitely a bit of a squeeze there. “My name’s Harold, but you can call me Mr. Smoak. How old are you again boy? Felicity told me in the car, but I think I may have heard her wrong,” he said.

The room dropped in temperature and Oliver felt his nerves skyrocket. Diggle was watching him carefully, probably making sure Oliver didn’t lose it on Felicity’s grandfather for speaking to him like that. Oliver took a calm breath before responding.

“I’m twenty-five and the VIP under my father at a multi-billion dollar company sir,” Oliver said. He wasn’t sure why he added that last part, but it had just slipped out.

Mr. Smoak took him in with critical eyes and Oliver didn’t back down. That seemed to garner him some respect from the older man, but not enough for him to like him. Felicity let out an uncomfortable laugh and made her way over to Oliver, who gladly took her in his arms.

“Grandpa, Oliver is being really generous and letting us stay here while our house is fumigated. Let’s be nice alright,” Felicity said.

The man’s face softened at her words and while he didn’t nod he did seem to ease up. Thea stepped forward and in front of Oliver and Felicity. “I’m Thea Queen, Felicity’s best friend. It is so nice to meet you both,” she said excitedly.

Both of Felicity’s grandparents smiled at Thea, her grandmother even hugged her. “It’s so nice to see Felicity has made a good friend. She was always in need of one,” her grandmother said.

“Well I’m lucky to have her as a friend too,” Thea replied as she looked over her shoulder to smile at Felicity.

Donna looked between the two girls with a smile on her face and then back to her parents.

“Mom, dad let’s get you two set up in the guest house, let you two get some rest,” Donna offered.

Her grandmother easily followed Donna, but her grandfather didn’t leave before casting a look at Oliver and Felicity. It took her grandmother grasping his hand to get him to leave. When he did Oliver let out an easy breath, but Felicity practically panted in relief.

“I am so sorry. I really thought he was going to be better behaved. He just got kind of upset when he realized how old you were and that we were staying here. I told him to be kind and I thought he would be, but I guess I was wrong,” Felicity said.

Oliver pulled her in close and kissed the top of her head. “Believe it or not I have faced worse than him,” Oliver laughed.

Felicity raised an eyebrow. “You say that, but I felt how tense you were. It was wrong of him to come in your home and do that,” Felicity said.

Oliver just shook his head. “Felicity, that’s how father, figures, are supposed to be. You warned me he was protective,” Oliver said.

“Yea, I may have underestimated how much,” Felicity replied.

Oliver chuckled and pulled her in for another kiss. Being with her made everything so much better. “Well I for one, love him. Your grandmother is fun too,” Thea piped in.

Oliver cast her a look and Thea smiled at him. Felicity laughed and wrapped her arms around Oliver’s waist. “I can see you and my grandparents getting along just fine,” Felicity agreed.

Thea stuck her tongue out at Oliver and he shook his head. This was going to be a long week.

 

 Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

After the spectacle that was her grandparents meeting Oliver, Felicity had rushed up to his room. She needed a distraction and looking into their Tommy situation was just the right one. She huddled on Oliver’s bed and ran searches for him. She looked at what cell numbers had pinged off of the towers from the Spa at the time when Tommy was there with them. After crossing off all of the other numbers she was left with one.

She took a deep breath as she stared down at the numbers. They need to make a play and fast, but Felicity wasn’t sure if she was ready to make the call. Felicity used her unsteady feelings to her advantage. She sent a text off to Oliver telling him to come knock on his own door in seven minutes. That’s what she was giving herself, seven minutes to do this. He responded with a question mark and she just told him to trust her.

If shaking hands she made the call. It took three rings before Tommy picked up. “Who is this?” he asked gruffly.

Her heart sped up and her throat tightened. “It’s Felicity, we don’t have much time,” she said. There was silence on the other end for a minute and Felicity wondered if he might hang up. “How did you get this number?" Tommy asked.

"That's not important right now. I only have a little bit of time before he gets back. I know that you have no reason to help me and I don't blame you if you want too but I'm terrified and I didn't know who else to go to," Felicity said.

"What's wrong? Tell me and I'll fix it," Tommy said eagerly.

Felicity felt a pit forming in her stomach. She took a second to swallow around the lump in her throat.

"You, Malcolm, and my dad have made Oliver paranoid and anxious. Constantly has to be checking where I'm going who I'm with, I can't breathe. When I told him that I need some space away from his bodyguards freaked out," Felicity said.

"Felicity did you put his hands on you?" Tommy asked dangerously.

She should have said yes, that was the plan, but she just couldn't do it. She couldn't say that Oliver had laid hands on her. The thought was so out there that she wouldn't have been able to successfully sell the lie.

"No, he just punched the wall beside me, but I'm scared that he'll lose control the more this goes on. I'm sorry to put this on you after everything but Tommy, I need a way out," Felicity said.

She waited with baited breath for Tommy’s answer. This whole plan was riding on him

saying yes. After what she had done to him she couldn't imagine that he would.

"I can talk to my dad, get some men to come with me and get you out," Tommy said.

 Felicity heart kept and then dropped in a matter of seconds. "No you can't do that. I don't want anyone to get hurt. My mom is here and so is Thea. I don't want to take the risk of them getting hurt in a fire fight," Felicity said.

Tommy sighed. "Well what do you want me to do then?" He asked.

Felicity took a deep breath, this was what she really needed to sell. "I've been planning my escape for a while going through every scenario and I figured out the best option, graduation," Felicity babbled.

"Your high school graduation is where you want to make a run for it? I thought you said you didn't want people to get hurt," Tommy sounded confused and maybe a little suspicious.

"I don't which is why we do it at graduation. Oliver and his men will be watching the exits and the graduates walking across the stage. It'll be the only time I'll be separated from him. There will be so many people and so much going on that we'll be able to slip out before anyone notices," Felicity was breathless by the end of here explanation. The only sound between the two her soft pants of air.

"That's actually a pretty genius plan," Tommy laughed.

Felicity couldn't help but smile at his praise of Oliver's plan. "Well I am a genius so," Felicity trailed off.

"Okay here's what we'll do," Tommy was interrupted by Oliver knocking on the door, as planned.

Felicity let out a soft gasp. "Tommy he's back I have to go. Meet me in the computer lab off of the library at 7," she hurriedly instructed before hanging up.

Oliver opened the door a bit, peeking in and looking for her approval, and smiled when Felicity nodded.

“Want to tell me why I’m knocking on my own door?” He asked with mirth.

Felicity smiled at him and motioned for him to come in. He did, sitting beside her on his bed. “I called Tommy. I found a number for him and I called him,” Felicity said.

Oliver was immediately on alert, sitting taller, and eyes a bit narrowed. “What did he say?” He asked.

"He agreed to it so good I guess, but confusing," Felicity said.

Oliver tilted his head and motioned for her to go on. Felicity sighed. "I just don't get why he would agree so easily. As far as he's concerned I've betrayed him by choosing you and the Bratva," Felicity explained.

Oliver chuckled a big and Felicity looked up at him with a challenging raise of her eyebrow. Oliver continued to chuckle but held up his hand in defeat. "It's just that you've never been a man who's in love with Felicity Smoak so you wouldn't get it. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you," Oliver said.

Felicity's heart warmed as quickly as her cheeks did. Eventually she ducked her head and Oliver laughed. “I love you Felicity Smoak,” Oliver declared.

Felicity looked up at him and gave him a kiss on the lips. Oliver pressed closer to her and Felicity felt her insides swirl. If her grandparents weren’t on the grounds and possibly coming back to the house Felicity would mount Oliver right there. Since they were

Felicity fought off her instincts and pulled away from him. Oliver groaned and tried to pull her back.

“I just don’t feel comfortable mounting you when my grandparents are so close,” Felicity said.

Oliver groaned, louder this time. “You can’t say things like mount me and expect me to be able to control myself,” Oliver said.

Felicity laughed when Oliver rolled her under him again. “Later Oliver I promise,” Felicity said and leaned up to give him one last kiss on his lips. She slid from under him and jumped off of the bed.

Oliver laid flat on his back and looked to her with lustful eyes. Felicity bit her lip and just shook her head. “Now that things are getting set in motion I think that you should train me,” Felicity said.

She wasn’t much of a fighter, but she wanted to know how to protect herself especially with this all going down. Plus if she could hold her own it would help her on later occasions. Being Oliver’s girlfriend would definitely require her to know how to fight.

Oliver sat up and smirked at her. “Only if you promise to wear those tights shorts and your sports bra,” he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Felicity laughed. “Of course,” Felicity said.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“You want to put your hands up like this,” Oliver said as he moved behind her.

Felicity held her breath, and tried to contain her lust, as Oliver moved right behind her to adjust her arms. Roy had given her a run through not too long ago, but so much had happened that she had forgotten a good amount.

“Good, just like that. Now try to place even weight on each foot, you don’t want your opponent to be able to knock you over too easily,” Oliver instructed.

Felicity nodded and tried to do as he said. Oliver reached down to move her foot a little bit and then ran his hand up her thigh, just missing her pussy, and up to her hip. Felicity turned around to give him a warning look and he just smirked. He moved around her so he was finally in front of her.

“Now you’re small so you’re not going to be able to use your own strength, but more theirs against them. When I run at you I want you to use your instincts and try to use my bodyweight against me,” Oliver told her.

Felicity nodded and prepared herself. When Oliver came at her Felicity tried to force her shoulder into him and knock him backwards, but he easily manoeuvred around her and locked her into his chest. Her back to his chest and her arms crossed over her chest.

Felicity groaned in frustration and tried to wiggle out of his hold, but he was too strong.

“So when an attacker has you like this you want to go for the toes and the shoulder,” Oliver said.

Felicity nodded and slammed her foot down on his toes and threw her shoulder back to the inside of his. Oliver’s grip loosened and she was able to break free. She turned back so he was in eyesight and threw her fist up.

“Good, you’re learning,” Oliver said in approval. Felicity smiled at him, but in the next instant she was on her back.

“Never let down your guard,” Oliver reminded her.

Felicity groaned and hit the mat that she had fallen on. “I think you just wanted me on my back,” Felicity said.

Oliver chuckled and moved on top of her. “You caught me,” he breathed against her lips.

Felicity nodded and then leaned up to kiss him. She was already a bit sweaty, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. This basement was soundproof enough that no one would hear them either. As Oliver kissed down her neck Felicity worked on pushing his shorts down.

Just as Oliver was shoving his hand down his shorts the sound of the door opening rang out through the basement. Oliver was quick to jump off of Felicity and she pulled her pants back up.

“Dinner is almost ready Oliver and Felicity your grandparents are waiting with drinks in hand,” Thea called down.

Both Oliver and Felicity groaned. “We’ll be up in a minute,” Felicity called up.

The sound of the door shut was louder than it opening and fully snapped them into motion. Oliver finished pulling his pants back up, but looked disgruntled. “Let’s get through dinner so we can get back to this,” Oliver said.

“Sure you’ll still be in the mood after dinner with my grandpa?” Felicity asked.

Oliver chuckled like she told some funny joke and pulled her close to him. “I’m always in the mood,” he said.

Felicity tapped his chest. “I’ll remember that,” she laughed.


	25. The Big Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything starts to escalate.

When Felicity got downstairs, after hurriedly getting dressed, the air was already tense. Oliver was relaxing in his chair with a glass of whiskey in his hand and Felicity’s grandpa was staring him down. Thea was simply watching it all in amusement. When Felicity got in the room her amusement seemed to grow. She gave Thea a look and Thea’s smile just grew cheeky.

Felicity sighed and looked around the room. She didn’t know if she should go sit by Oliver as support or to her grandpa and try to calm him down. In the end she to stand on her own, but between the two. Oliver smirked at her behind from behind his glass and she gave him a small glare. Oliver’s smirk just grew. Robert and Moira made their way into the room with pleasant smiles on their faces.

“Mimi, Grandpa, this is Mr. and Mrs. Queen,” Felicity introduced.

Mimi was quick to go over to them and shake their hands. Felicity was surprised that she didn’t hug them, but she couldn’t really blame Mimi. The Queen couple held coldness in them that would keep Barney from hugging them and singing about love.

Her grandpa got up more slowly, because of age and Felicity guessed an overall dislike for the people who had parented Oliver, and shook their hands. “It’s nice to meet the family who has given so much to my girls,” Harold said.

Robert just smiled his business man smile, but Moira spoke up. “It’s nice to meet the man who played such a big part in raising the amazing Felicity,” Moira said.

Her words almost made Felicity laughed. She may believe that Felicity is a good friend to Thea, but she definitely didn’t think she was a match for Oliver. So in the end Moira couldn’t think she was that amazing. Felicity was impressed by how good of a liar she was though.

Felicity startled a bit when Oliver came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. “You’ve got that look on your face that says you’re getting annoyed,” Oliver whispered.

Felicity looked at him over shoulder in confusion. “I do not have a look,” she said. She truly didn’t believe that she had a look, but the one Oliver was giving her now told her that maybe she did.

 “You have a look,” he stated.

“Well I bet it’s a cute look,” Felicity replied cheekily.

Oliver nodded in agreement and gave her a kiss on the side of her head. “All your looks are cute looks,” he replied.

Felicity smiled and leaned in to give him a kiss before her grandpa cleared his throat. Felicity startled even harder than she had for Oliver and moved out of his hold. She had been so in the moment that she’d forgotten other people were in the room. Her grandpa was glaring at Oliver and Felicity felt the tension in the room grow a bit.

When Raisa walked into the room to announce that dinner was ready Felicity almost ran into the dining room. It was the first time she was truly grateful for the size of the table. Oliver sat, as usual, at the head of the table, Felicity sat beside him, and the rest of the Smoak’s sat down the side Felicity was on, Thea on the other side of Oliver, and the Mr. and Mrs. Queen on the same side as Thea.

The image of their two families split, but still joined put other images in Felicity’s head. Like having holiday dinners here and other future events, even a wedding. It all came at her so fast that Felicity felt a little overwhelmed. She knew she wanted those things with Oliver, but seeing what they may look like was strange.

Oliver must have noticed the strange look on her face because he put his hand on her thigh. When Felicity looked to him he had an inquisitive look on his face that was bordering on worried.

Felicity flashed a smile at him to let him know everything was alright and while he calmed down he didn’t take his hand from her thigh.

As dinner came out everyone got pretty distracted by the great smells. They were even able to keep up a healthy conversation. Thea asked her Mimi for embarrassing stories of when Felicity was young and Robert made small talk with her grandpa. Occasionally he would throw a glare Oliver’s way, but it wasn’t as steady as it had been during drinks.

“Things seem to be going well,” Oliver whispered to Felicity as dessert was brought out. “Better than I expected after earlier,” Felicity replied. Oliver let out a small laugh and then lifted her hands to his lips. Images of her hand in an engagement ring flashed through mind when he did and Felicity fought from shaking her head to keep the images out. She wasn’t sure where the hell this was all coming from. She just wanted the images out of her head so she could focus on the here and now and not get lost in day dreams.

“So Oliver, how long have you been sleeping with my granddaughter?” Her grandpa’s voice did the trick and shattered any daydream running through Felicity’s head.

Thea and Donna both choked on their water, Moira looked astonished, Robert amused, and Mimi whacked her grandpa’s chest but he didn’t seem to waver. He was staring Oliver down pretty hard and Oliver for his part wasn’t backing down. Felicity knew he wasn’t used to being disrespected like this, but she really needed him to step out of Bratva mindset.

“Do you really want the answer to that?” He asked.

The words coming out of Oliver mouth instigated another chain of reactions like her grandpa’s did. Most of them were just staring between the two with open mouths or wide eyes. Felicity felt her face turning red in anger and embarrassment. She was angry at Oliver for saying that, angry at her grandpa for starting it, and embarrassed that this was all happening.

 “She’s a child and you’re taking advantage of her,” her grandpa accused.

This was all getting so out of control that Felicity didn’t know where to look or what to do. She could feel Oliver getting angrier beside her, but she was so embarrassed she didn’t have the presence of mind to even ask him to calm down. Luckily her Mimi was better at it.

“Harold that is enough,” she chastised. Her grandpa still looked angry, but he didn’t say anything.

“Felicity is an adult and a genius. If you think that she could ever be taken advantage of by anyone than you don’t know her that well,” Oliver replied. There was easiness and authoritativeness to his tone that she knew would set her grandpa off.

She was right. “How dare you, you don’t tell me about my own family,” he snapped.

Felicity was right there along with him. “That’s enough both of you,” she said angrily. She felt angry tears build in her eyes and the image of a happy family together at holiday’s shattering.

Oliver reached for her hand, but Felicity jerked away. “I’m going to go get some air. When you two are done having an unneeded pissing contest let me know,” she said. With that she backed out from the table and left the room.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Oliver knew he had fucked up big time. He had just wanted so badly to impress Felicity’s grandfather and he had walked in hating Oliver. Not to mention Oliver wasn’t used to someone he couldn’t intimidate, he knew if he tried Felicity would be even angrier. When her grandfather had come at him without respect and without approval Oliver felt the old him come out. He was just so angry. He hadn’t even gotten the chance to try to impress this guy before he hated him.

Seeing Felicity storm out of the room with tears in her eyes had wiped that all away. He just wanted to be with her and fix what he had done. He knew that he had embarrassed her and he felt like an ass.

“Well I hope you’re proud of yourself Harold. These people invite us into their home and you disrespect them and you upset Felicity after not seeing her in years,” Leslie said.

Felicity’s grandfather opened his mouth, but Leslie held up a hand and stopped him. He shut his mouth and Leslie turned to them with an apologetic look. “Dinner was wonderful and I apologize for how my husband ruined dessert. We’ll get out of your hair and go to the guest house now.

When we come back in the morning you can expect a much more pleasant experience,” as she said the last words she threw a glare at her husband.

Oliver may be sorry for how it hurt Felicity, but he wasn’t totally done being angry at her grandfather yet. Thea gave him a look, but he didn’t say anything. Finally she sighed and turned to the Smoak’s. “Don’t worry about it; this is a regular night in the Queen household. Ollie apologizes for being an ass,” she said.

“Grown man can’t even apologize,” her grandfather snorted.

Oliver felt his anger flaring up again, but Thea kicked him in the shin and Leslie grabbed her husband by the arm. “We’re going to head out now. Harold, escort your tired wife to the guest house while you still have one,” she said.

Felicity’s grandfather seemed begrudging to do so, but he listened. Donna quickly followed them out with an apologetic smile. When they were all gone Thea turned to him. “Really Ollie, you couldn’t control your anger?” Thea asked.

Oliver threw his hands up. “Why are you grilling me, he started it. I’ve done nothing but be hospitable to him, I even paid for his damn flight. That’s why he’s angry. He’s not the only man in Felicity’s life anymore and he knows I can take care of her better than he could,” Oliver replied.

Thea rolled her eyes, but Oliver glared at her. He was not in the mood to be messed with. “Ollie you sound like the old Oliver, the one who was a complete ass. Yea Harold was being rude, but he’s just protective of Felicity because he cares about her. He doesn’t hate you because you’re you, he dislikes you because of what you represent. Now stop acting like a child and grovel to your girlfriend who you just embarrassed,” Thea instructed.

Oliver was still angry, but he knew that Thea was somewhat right. He still believed that her grandfather just hated him though.

“Before you do that though you should think if Felicity is really worth the trouble that her family brings,” Moira spoke up.

Oliver groaned and Thea rolled her eyes again. Leave it to his mom to try to get her manipulative plan working off of a family fight. “Don’t, I don’t want to remind you again who the woman of this house is. You should be careful what you say,” Oliver warned.

Instead of coming to her defence like a good man would Oliver watched as his dad sipped his scotch. When Robert felt his stare on him he looked up to Oliver with an amused look. “Are you wanting a response from me? I’m just enjoying the show,” he said.

Oliver was half tempted to make some remark about his dad always being on the sidelines, but he decided he’d childishly picked enough fights tonight. He stood from the table and pushed in his chair. “I’m going to go find Felicity,” he said.

He watched as annoyance came over his mother’s features, it nearly matched the amount of pride on Thea’s. Oliver gave the latter a kiss on the head in thanks before escaping the room.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Felicity had barely cried for a second once she got outside. She wasn’t that terribly upset, the tears were more from anger. Once she got some cool wind whipping on her face and was able to sit and look at the beautiful flower garden she was able to calm down. Part of her felt like she overreacted a bit, but the other part felt she was justified.

She had wanted Oliver and her grandpa to get along because they were the two most important men in her life. Hell they were really the only men she would categorize as in her life. Seeing that all crumple was hard, especially with those images that had been playing on a loop throughout dinner.

“You know you get that anger from me,” her grandpa’s voice came from behind her.

Felicity kicked at the rocks by her feet before looking up at him. “Yea well I get my stubbornness from you too so you should know I’m still angry,” she replied.

Her tone was a bit childlike and there was even a pout on her face accompanying it, but she thought that since he was being a bit childish it was warranted. Her grandpa chuckled his deep chuckle, on that brought back times of when he was so proud of her, and sat down beside her on the bench.

“You’ve been mad this mad at me before. Remember when your mom and I got in a fight when one night and I told your mom she wasn’t setting a good example for you. You marched out there in your pink panda pyjamas, with your nose all scrunched up, and you started yelling at me. You were so angry with me for how did you put it ‘being a meanie to your mommy,’” he laughed.

Felicity fought off a laugh at his retelling. Felicity remembered that, she had been waiting up for her dad to get home and instead had heard her grandpa and mom fighting. “I was six,” Felicity replied.

“You’re still the same little girl, my little girl. I love your mother so much, but she is just like your grandmother, they relate on a better level. You are more like me though and since you were born you’ve been my pal, always by my side,” he said.

His honest and sweet words touched Felicity and made her anger crumble a bit. Her grandpa wasn’t an overly emotional guy so for him to do this she couldn’t just shut him down. “And I’ll always be your pal; I’m just not six years old anymore. And we both know that’s not all there is to it. You would not have lost it on Oliver because you’re afraid that I’ll like him more than you,” Felicity said.

Her grandpa reached over and gripped her hand. “I couldn’t protect your mom from that pathetic excuse of a man Noah. I want to be extra vigilant in protecting you. You’re young and this Oliver Queen is not only older, but obviously has control issues,” he said.

Felicity tilted her head and moved around so she could face him. “Grandpa, I appreciate you looking out for me, but I am a big girl and I know Oliver better than you do. I’m not my mom and Oliver is not Noah,” Felicity said.

Her grandfather didn’t seem happy with that answer. “Felicity, you are young. Still so young, not an adult just because you are eighteen,” he said.

Felicity was growing more and more frustrated. “I’m old enough for you to stop telling me what to do. I love you Grandpa, I really do, but you can’t keep telling me what to do. You can either accept that I’m growing up and that I’ve found someone or we don’t have much to talk about.

You know me grandpa, you know that I’m not going to be tricked into a relationship by someone who’s like Noah,” Felicity said.

His face softened and he patted Felicity’s hands. “I’m sorry if I upset you Felicity, but I always have to look out for you. It’s my job,” he said.

Felicity smiled at him and he matched it with one of his own. “I know that you feel protective of me, but I want you to understand that you being protective of me means half as much to me as you and Oliver getting along. I love you both so much and the thought of you and him not getting along makes me sick,” Felicity said.

The unpleasant look came across his face again and he set Felicity’s hand down. “I can’t promise to like him, but I can promise to be more civil if it would make you happy,” he said.

Felicity threw her arms around him and pulled her grandpa close. He let out an oomph before wrapping his arms around her. “I love you grandpa,” Felicity said.

“I love you too kiddo. Now you get in bed, it’s a school night,” he said.

Felicity laughed and gave him one last squeeze. “Alright, whatever you say. Why don’t you let me walk you back to the guest house? Wouldn’t want your old man knees going out on you,” Felicity teased.

Her grandfather huffed as he let her help him from the bench. He let her slide her arm through his as they walked the path to the guest house. “Don’t let these wrinkle’s on my face fool you. I’m one tough son of a bitch,” he said.

Felicity laughed and offered him a smile. “I know, I’m just like you remember”.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Oliver had looked in the front yard, but couldn’t find Felicity anywhere. His first instinct had been to go to the flower garden, but Felicity knew that the front was more secured than the back so Oliver had hoped she would go there. When he hated seen her out front he’d made his way out back. He’d only just reached the doors when he saw Felicity reaching for the handle. He took a step back and waited for her to come in.

When Felicity walked in she didn’t have a happy look on her face. Oliver prepped himself for a beat down. Instead he just watched her face fall a bit. “Oliver I’m tired can we not do this?” She asked.

For some reason that felt worse than if she had yelled at him. Felicity started to walk pass him and up the stairs, but Oliver chased after her. “Yea we can sleep, but I just want you to know I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have reacted like that and I shouldn’t have embarrassed you,” Oliver said.

Felicity sighed and turned so she could face him. “I’m not angry at you, well not really. I am angry that you embarrassed me like that, but I’m more upset at the situation. I really wanted you and my grandpa to get along,” Felicity said.

The look in her eye and Oliver’s gut twisting. “I know and I’ll try better next time. I promise you Felicity because I love you,” he said. When he reached for her, she didn’t move away and Oliver took that as a good sign.

“I appreciate that, I know it hasn’t been easy. I talked to my grandpa too and he promised to do better,” Felicity said.

Oliver wasn’t hopeful, but Felicity had that look in her eye so he bit back what he wanted to say about her grandfather’s promise. Instead he nodded and took her in his arms. She wasn’t as relaxed as she was before and she only threw her arms around him half-heartedly.

After their hug Felicity and Oliver both went up to his room. Oliver wasn’t stupid enough to believe that he was getting any tonight, but he was surprised when they got in bed and Felicity didn’t immediately fall into his arms. Felicity’s loved to cuddle with Oliver and Oliver loved to hold Felicity. So for her to be on the other side of the bed showed Oliver that maybe she was a bit more upset than she was letting on.

“Are you sure we’re okay?” Oliver asked her back. He watched as her breathing paused and then as she turned around to face him.

“We’re fine, I’m just still a little upset. We’re fine though I promise,” she said. Felicity lifted his hand to her lips and placed a kiss on his lips. She offered him a small smile before turning around. Oliver flipped the light switch off, but didn’t go to sleep.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

The whole night had been hell. Oliver had again been woken up by nightmares of Felicity dying, but this time he couldn’t go back to sleep because he didn’t have Felicity in his arms. At three a.m. he had been tempted to just hold her, but he didn’t know if she would be upset at him when she woke up. He could probably blame on naturally doing it in his sleep, but one look at his eyes would tell Felicity that he hadn’t slept at all.

So at five a.m. Oliver had given up on sleep and got dressed to go on a run. When he was on his third lap around the grounds he saw Slade out getting ready for his run. Slade looked at him in amusement as Oliver slowed down to meet him.

“How long have you been up kid?” Slade asked. Slade got moving and they kept a steady pace as they ran around the grounds.

“All night,” Oliver replied.

Slade chuckled. “I heard some of the commotion last night. Did that old man hand your ass to you?” Slade asked.

“Watch yourself Slade and no I didn’t. Felicity handed it to me even more than he did,” Oliver said.

“Your woman is always the one who can give it to you the worst,” Slade agreed.

Oliver gave him a side eye as they made another lap around. “Since when have you had a woman? Especially one who could use your emotions against you?” Oliver teased.

Oliver watched as Slade’s face fell a bit and he was surprised at the show of emotion. It was gone quicker than it came. “Well I was speaking about lust, that’s an emotion right?” Slade asked teasingly though his voice was gruff.

Oliver laughed and shook his head, he was too tired to do a psych evaluation on Slade. “Pretty sure it’s a deadly sin,” Oliver replied.

Slade laughed as they rounded the backyard and when they did Oliver saw Mr. Smoak in front of the guest house. “I’ve got to handle this,” Oliver said. Slade nodded though he had a strange look on his face, probably because Oliver was going to apologize, and took off on his run. Oliver walked much slower to the guest house.

“Mr. Smoak, I was hoping we could talk,” Oliver said.

He looked up at Oliver with wary eyes, but nodded. “I wanted to apologize for how I handled things at dinner last night. I regret it, especially because I know it hurt Felicity. There may be a chance that you never like me and I’ll be okay with that, many people don’t, but I just want you to know that I do love Felicity. I love her more than anything in this world,” Oliver said honestly.

He watched as Mr. Smoak took him in with that same deep, calculating stare that he had the night before. Then he shoved his hands in his pockets and nodded. “I appreciate you coming to me son and apologizing. I’m sorry for my part in all of it. Felicity’s just my little girl and I can’t handle the thought of someone hurting her like her father did,” he said.

Oliver felt distaste fill him at just the mention of Noah. “I would never hurt Felicity like that jackass Noah did,” Oliver swore.

Mr. Smoak looked at him again before sighing. “I’ll be damned boy I actually might believe you. And since it means a lot to Felicity that we get along I’ll try my best to keep believing you. But if you ever hurt her I’ll kill you, just know that,” Mr. Smoak said. As far as threats, it wasn’t the worst Oliver had ever gotten.

Oliver stuck out his hand for Mr. Smoak to shake. “You might have to take a number, she’s pretty liked around here,” Oliver said.

He watched as Mr. Smoak smiled and shook his hand. Oliver felt some of the weight lift from his shoulders and his tiredness ebb away.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Felicity took the stairs two at a time as she hurried down the steps to the basement. Today had been a weird day since the start. First Oliver and her grandpa had talked civilly at breakfast and then when she had gotten home Oliver had insisted they train.

She knew that he didn’t really like thinking about why she would have to train, so the only reason she could think why he would offer was because he was trying to make it up to her. Felicity felt bad that he felt so horrible about it. Yes, last night she had been a bit upset with him, but it wasn’t terrible. Just something that she needed to sleep off.

Now that it was a new day and Oliver and her grandpa were getting along she was ready to leave it all behind. She hoped that training would help them focus on some other things. They both needed to be in the right mindset for this mission. When Felicity got to the bottom of the steps she saw Oliver was already hitting some dummy thing. His muscles were tight and there was sweat glistening off his back. Felicity took a deep breath to calm her hormones.

“You ready to get your ass kicked?” Felicity asked.

Oliver scoffed as he turned around to face her. “I don’t know if I would define what you do as ass kicking,” Oliver replied.

Felicity let out a mock scoff of indignation before shooting him a smile. “Well then I guess I have a lot to learn,” Felicity said.

That reminder seemed to snap Oliver into gear because he snapped into full business mode. He instructed Felicity where to stand, like she would have forgotten in one day, and then ran through the basics. Once they had done that Oliver started her back off where they had left off. With her trying to use his body weight against him. It took her four tries before she got it right. When he landed on is back, Felicity fist pumped.

“Yes, I got you,” she replied. She was happy, but still aware of her surroundings so when Oliver tried to swipe at her feet she narrowly missed him.

Oliver seemed to be impressed and Felicity felt her pride grow. “You’re a quick learner,” he mused.

Felicity shrugged as she panted heavily. “Well you know, certified genius and all,” she said. “Ah yes, how could I forget,” Oliver said.

Felicity stuck her tongue out at him and then grew serious. “Okay what’s next? More hand to hand? More offensive techniques?” Felicity asked.

“Not exactly, here follow me,” Oliver said. With that he took her hand and led her back into the basement, farther then she had gone when Tommy blew out of here. When they finally stopped Felicity realized they were at a make shift gun range.

“Is this safe?” she asked.

Oliver laughed and handed her a headset. “Yes, trust me we’ve used it many times. I just want you to know the basics of shooting a gun so that if it comes to that,” Oliver trailed off.

Felicity felt her jaw slacken a bit and her nerves sky rocket. “I’m going to be carrying a gun?” She asked.

 “I think it’s best if we sent you in with one. Tommy will definitely have one and while I feel secure in this plan and his love for you I don’t want to make the mistake of underestimating anyone,” Oliver said.

With that he handed her a gun and moved her to the shooting range. As he ran through the instructions Felicity’s head felt like it was spinning. She was doing her best to listen, but the gun just felt so heavy in her hands. When Oliver backed away and slid his ear muffs on Felicity realized it was time to shoot. With shaking hands she slid her ear muffs on and took position.

Her first shot was uncomfortable and she jerked back a bit. The gun was practically trembling in her hands. Then she remembered what was riding on this. Not just the Bratva’s future, but her and Oliver’s. There would be no family dinners and no family if she died because she couldn’t take a shot. With that in mind Felicity steeled herself and fired off three more shots.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Felicity was trying her best to stay calm. The week had flown by and before she knew it, it was the night of graduation. All through graduation practice and senior breakfast Felicity had been a nervous wreck. Luckily she could pin it on graduation and thought the day her nerves strange. been a nervous wreck. Luckily she could pin it on graduation and thought the day her nerves strangely settled down. They were only flaring up now as she slid into her dress. Luckily it was billowy enough to hide the gun strapped to her thigh.

“How are you feeling?” Thea asked from behind her.

Felicity snapped out of her thoughts and move from the mirror so Thea could get a look at herself. “Good, considering everything,” Felicity replied.

Thea looked her over, maybe to see if she was telling the truth, and then took her in a hug. “You know you don’t have to do this right?” Thea asked.

Felicity put her at arm’s length and smiled at her. “I know, but I want to,” she replied.

Thea nodded, obviously not like her answer, and then gave her one last hug. “We better go downstairs, I know our families are eagerly waiting for us. I would be eager to see us too though knowing we look this good,” Thea replied with a flip of her hair.

Felicity knew that she was trying to lighten the situation and it was working. Thea locked arms with her and they made their way down the stairs. Sure enough their families, and some of Oliver’s men, were downstairs waiting for them. When Donna saw Felicity she immediately burst into tears and Felicity was pretty sure she even saw Moira’s eyes get glassy.

The moment was sweet, but Felicity felt herself getting tired of it all after what felt like their one hundredth picture. She just wanted to get there and get this all over with. Thea must have sensed her tension because she asked for her own picture with the Smoak clan. Felicity was quick to escape to Oliver, Diggle, and Slade who were off in a corner talking.

“Hey Oliver would you go grab my black purse from Thea’s room? It has the ear pieces we need for tonight,” Felicity said. She had made sure to purposefully leave it up there, but she wasn’t going to tell Oliver that.

“I can just have one of my men go get it. Where is it in her room?” He asked.

Felicity sighed because, of course he would make this difficult. “No, I need you to do it, please,” she begged.

 Oliver gave her a strange look, but then nodded. He hurried up the stairs, giving Felicity a great view of his ass in his suit. Felicity shook those thoughts from her head, she really needed to focus. Once he was out of ear shot she turned to Diggle and Slade.

“Now that he’s gone I wanted to talk to you too. I know that tonight things may get a bit dangerous, but I need you all to know I can take it. I don’t want Oliver to run in at the first sign of danger and ruin everything. So if I feel like I can still handle it I’ll drop

something about graduation into the mix and let you know I’m okay,” Felicity said.

Slade looked impressed with her words, but Diggle looked ready to fight. “Felicity, Oliver has had a lot more experience with these types of situations he’s good at telling when they’re getting out of hand,” Diggle replied.

“He’s also more personally involved in this one than he is others. And I know what I can handle better than Oliver does,” she replied.

Diggle still looked worried. “I don’t like it,” he said.

Felicity shrugged easily. “I know which is why I told you and Slade. Slade will be objective enough to tell Oliver, if it comes to that, and you’ll be wary enough to actually convince him I said it and it’s not just Slade trying to catch a rat at whatever cost,” Felicity replied.

Both men chuckled a bit, but neither had a chance to reply since she sent them a sharp look as Oliver came down the stairs. “Are we all ready to go?” Thea asked excitedly.

Oliver looked to Felicity and she nodded. “Let’s get this show on the road,” she said.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Oliver felt like he was going to be sick. This was all too much. The day had been dragging on and now that they were here Oliver felt like it was all going too fast. They had three minutes until Tommy was supposed to meet Felicity.

Oliver had snuck away from his family in the crowd of people who were taking pictures before graduation started. He had already put men in place in the computer lab down the hall from where Tommy and Felicity were meeting. Felicity had set it up to where they could see video from the security camera of the computer lab that she was in. Now all he could do was sit and watch with his men as his girlfriend wandered around the computer lab.

“What if he doesn’t show?” Roy asked.

Oliver felt all eyes go towards him. “He’ll come,” was all he said.

Roy opened his mouth again, but then all eyes went to the monitor as the sound of the door opening rang out. Felicity stood ram rod straight and then relaxed a bit. “Sorry, I think you have the wrong room. I’m just walking through my favorite class, but all the festivities are down the hall,” Felicity said.

Oliver heard a familiar chuckle that made his blood run cold. “I’m in exactly the right place Miss Smoak. Let me introduce myself, I’m Malcolm Merlyn. I know that Tommy said that he would meet you, but he’s out in the car waiting for us. I knew that any men Oliver brought would be on the lookout and while I’m a target Tommy is a more recognizable one so this is the best option,” Malcolm said.

Oliver watched as he came into view of the camera. Decked in black and walking in that same cocksure way that he always had. Oliver quickly rose from his seat, but before he could dart out of the room Diggle and Slade were holding him back.

 “Get your fucking hands off of me,” Oliver snarled.

“Kid, settle down give her a second to give us the sign,” Slade said.

Oliver settled down a bit, but only because he was confused. “What sign?” he asked.

Slade and Diggle both looked to each other before Diggle spoke up. He told him about some crazy idea Felicity had that she could handle the situation better than Oliver thought and that if she spewed some shit about graduation that they shouldn’t come in.

“So you made it through all of the commotion of graduation alright?” There was a shift in her tone when she said the word graduation and Oliver realized she’d given the sign. That didn’t mean he didn’t want to charge in there.

“This is idiotic, the plan has changed. We trained her to face off Tommy, not Malcolm,” Oliver said.

“And nothing has happened yet. Give Felicity a chance to control the situation,” Diggle said.

Oliver growled, but turned his attention back to the camera. He didn’t want to miss anything by fighting with them. “Is that really what you want to talk about?” Malcolm asked.

Oliver watched as Felicity tensed a bit and everyone in the room held their breath. “No, I guess I’m just nervous. Oliver’s been so paranoid lately and I was so easily to slip away from the Queens that it just feels a bit unreal. What I want is to go. We can leave and meet Tommy in the car now. If we go out the back way we’ll run less of a risk of running into any Bratva members,” Felicity said.

Oliver realized, with pride, what she was trying to do. If she led him out the back way they would be walking right pass where Oliver and his men were. Maybe she did have an idea of what she could handle. Oliver felt his relaxation slip away as Malcolm held up his hands to keep her from walking forward. Everyone in the room held their breath.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“Before we escape and see my son, let’s talk about Oliver. You told Tommy that you were terrified of Oliver, yet my man in the house tells me that you two are like regular lovebirds. How does that work out?” he asked.

His tone was calm, but there was a danger to it. Felicity had been thrown for a complete loop when Malcolm walked in. She felt her heart rate pick up and the cold metal of the gun against her thigh become that much more noticeable.

She had calmed herself down though and remembered to drop a line about graduation. When Oliver didn’t come storming in Felicity I had taken that as a success. She could still handle this.

“What can I say I’m a good actress,” Felicity replied. She hoped it came out sounding off handed and honest.

Malcolm nodded and took a step closer to her. In the next instant there was a gun in her face. “See that’s what I’m worried about. You came crawling to Tommy too quickly. All tears and pleas that Tommy couldn't see pass. Noah and Tommy don’t want to believe you could be setting them up, but I think we both know what’s going on here,” Malcolm snarled.

The venom in his tone matched the soullessness of his eyes and Felicity knew in that moment that he would have no problem shooting her dead. Didn’t mean she couldn’t still handle the situation. “You think I would ruin my graduation for nothing?” Felicity asked.

She hoped they were still getting the message. Malcolm laughed and waved his gun in her face. He had her full attention now. “I think you would ruin it to catch someone threatening your boyfriend,” he replied.

Felicity felt her anger and nerves dangerously combining. “Then why the hell did you come, why not talk Tommy out of it?” Felicity asked. Her hands were still in her pocket of her dress and Felicity moved her thumb around discreetly as she could. Oliver may have trained her, but Felicity still had her own skills to fall back on. There was a reason she had insisted on the computer lab.

“Because he’s stubborn and thinks he’s in love. He would’ve come to you anyways. If I come here and say that you and Oliver ambushed me and you got hurt in the struggle, well he’ll just have to believe me,” he said.

He shoved his gun more forward and Felicity’s stomach dropped, but her hands were steady. She didn’t like being threatened and she’d had just about enough of The Merlyn Duo and Noah. “It’s good to hear you admit to manipulating your son, but I’m sorry to inform you it won’t work that way,” she said.

Malcolm laughed, but before he could say anything Felicity pushed the app on her phone and all of the computers, on max volume, played some scremo song. Malcolm’s reaction wasn’t as violent as she was hoping, but he flinched enough for her to run at him and knock him off balance. They both fell to the ground with Malcolm taking the brunt of it.

In some weird way the sound of his gun hitting the tile floor rang louder than the music. Felicity scrambled off of him and reached for his gun. Her chest tightened in fear when he gripped her ankle, but he wasn’t quick enough and Felicity grasped his gun. When she turned it on him he held up his hands and backed away.

Felicity kept the gun pointed at him as she stood on her feet and reached in her pocket to turn the computers off. Malcolm looked like a demon had over taken his body, his lips were pulled back in a snarl and his face was beat red.

“Stay still,” she demanded. She knew that Oliver and his men would be coming down the halls right now; they were probably almost half way here.

Malcolm let out an angry laugh. “You’re Oliver Queen’s little whore, barely even good enough to be a Bratva bitch. You’re not going to shoot me,” he said.

When he took a step towards her Felicity reacted without thinking. She pulled the trigger and as it was silenced the first thing she heard was Malcolm’s cry of agony as he gripped his thigh. He fell to the ground and Felicity watched as blood started to soak his pants.

“I’d say this makes me Bratva enough, bitch,” Felicity replied as she held the gun steady on him even though she felt like she may pass out.

Malcolm snarled and rolled on the floor. Felicity was ready to shoot him again, but the door flung open, Oliver and his men filing in. Oliver quickly ran to Felicity and wrapped her in his arms.

Diggle and Slade ran to Malcolm and Felicity lost track of them all as she fell into Oliver.

Her legs were shaking so bad that she leaned onto him for support and for a minute she felt like she couldn’t breathe. Oliver pushed her away from him so he could look over her, probably checking for bruises. Felicity took a deep breath as he did and tried to ground herself.

 “So that was fun and all, but I think I’m ready to just graduate,” Felicity said. Oliver didn’t look amused, but Slade’s laugh filled the room.


	26. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A graduation and conversation

“This is a time in your life that you will never forget. You all move on to great things and we could not be more proud of the graduating class. With our highest number in years of Ivy League acceptances we,” Felicity bounced her legs as the Dean droned on. She should be focused on what he’s saying, on this pivotal moment in her life, but she can’t. All she can think about is what the gun felt like in her hand when it went off, Malcolm’s face, when he fell down, and all that came afterwards.

Oliver had sent men out to look for Tommy and the rest of the men had been sent home with Malcolm, including Roy and Nikoli. Oliver had kept Diggle there as extra support, but he had explained that he needed to send the rest of his men to keep an eye on Malcolm because he was so dangerous. Felicity had smirked at the time and said something about how he didn’t seem so tough, but now that her adrenaline was wearing off it was all crashing into her.

Every time her eyes fluttered shut she would see Malcolm falling to the ground. Even though she knew he wasn’t dead it was still an unpleasant image in her head. As it replayed Felicity felt her energy draining. By the time they got to her row she was already a bit exhausted. She forced a smile on her face and accepted her diploma from the hands of the dean. When the diploma landed in her hands satisfaction filled her and a bit of the tension left.

She had worked so hard to get this diploma and she wasn’t going to let today’s earlier events ruin that. Felicity smiled and shook the dean’s hand. In the crowd she saw her family and Oliver’s smiling faces. It was like the past forty minutes hadn’t happened. She didn’t know whether he was in a state of peace because his little sister and girlfriend had graduated or if he was a really good actor. Felicity assumed it was probably a little bit of both.

As she made her way down the steps and looked down at the people she had spent the end of her senior year with she felt a sense of nostalgia. She hadn’t gotten super close with very many people in her grade, but they represented a time in her life that was important. A calm settled over her as she sat back in her chair and stayed there until they threw their caps in the air.

 Thea immediately found Felicity, locking arms with her tightly. “How did it all go?” Thea asked. She had a smile on her face, but her words were worried.

“Well Malcolm came here instead of Tommy, although he said Tommy was waiting in the car, and I shot Malcolm so not horrible,” Felicity said.

Thea dug her nails into Felicity’s arm and let out a little gasp. Felicity gave her a side look and saw Thea’s mouth was hanging open. “Malcolm showed up and you shot him? I mean that is so badass, but so scary,” Thea said.

“I kind of feel like I may pass out, but maybe we shouldn’t talk about this right now. I need to put a good face on for my family,” Felicity whispered.

Thea nodded and then continued to drag her through the crowd of graduates and parents.

When they reached their families Donna immediately took Felicity in her arms. Moira took Thea in a half-hearted hug and Robert patted her back.

“I can’t believe my little baby is graduated, it makes me feel so old. You’re looked so beautiful on that stage and so mature,” Donna gushed. They were drawing some attention, but Felicity didn’t care. Being in her mom’s arms was very comforting and helped her to settle down even more.

She caught Oliver’s eyes over her mom’s shoulder and he offered her a tense, but reassuring smile. She gave him one in return and then buried her face in her mom’s shoulder. When she finally released Felicity her grandparents took in her a tight hug. She was squished between them and their added comfort finally left Felicity totally relaxed. She was ready for whatever came next.

“How about we all got out to dinner as a celebration for you girls, my treat,” Robert offered.

“I’m always up for a good meal,” Thea said. Her reaction was so quick, but then she looked to Oliver and Felicity.

Felicity’s eyes involuntarily went to Oliver’s and saw him forming an easy smile. “Unfortunately, I’ve been called into the office for a last minute emergency, so I can’t join you all for dinner. Make sure to have dessert for me” Oliver said. He worked through the crowd of family and took Felicity in his arms.

She went on her tiptoes to give him a kiss and when she pulled away to hug him he held her close and whispered in her ear. “Enjoy this time with your family. We’ll handle everything with Malcolm and Tommy.”

Felicity smiled at him and nodded. Before they parted he gave her one more kiss. She could feel how he was holding himself back. She knew that he wanted to let out all his aggression right there, but that would destroy his tentative relationship with her grandpa.

“I’ll see you all back at the house,” he said before taking off with Diggle.

Thea was quick to step in before anyone could ask questions. “I don’t know about you all, but I’m feeling like we should go to Table Salt. I mean Felicity and I are all dressed up, might as well show it off,” she said theatrically. She looked to Robert for confirmation and he nodded. Thea’s accompanying squeal had them all smiling.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Oliver had so much anger and adrenaline in him he didn't know what to do. He wanted to either beat the crap of out someone or fuck Felicity until she couldn't see straight. Since he couldn't do the latter just yet he was banking on the former. Oliver whipped the door to his house open and marched in. Nikoli was already waiting for him at the door. “We found Tommy, but we’re keeping him away from Malcolm,” he said.

Satisfaction filtered through Oliver. “Where are you keeping them?” Oliver asked.

“Malcolm is down in the basement and Tommy is in your office. Malcolm’s angry, but in pain. Tommy’s just pissed,” Nikoli informed him.

Oliver chuckled. “Good, let now they know what it feels like. We’ll let Tommy stew more. I want to talk to Malcolm, he’s the big fish,” Oliver said. He rolled his shirt sleeves up to his elbows and made his way down the stairs.

Malcolm was tied up like Tommy had been weeks ago, the only difference was Malcolm was bleeding from his leg. There was a makeshift bandage around it to slow the bleeding down, but that was all Oliver had instructed them to give him. He didn’t want

Malcolm’s senses to be dulled or for his pain to be taken away so he’d told them to not give him any meds.

Malcolm chuckled ruefully when he saw Oliver. “Roy, Nikoli, Diggle, and Slade you stay here, and everyone else go up and keep an eye on Tommy,” Oliver instructed.

Malcolm’s head snapped up at that and he stared Oliver down. Oliver smirked at him, but waited for the rest of the men to leave before he started in. The door had barely shut before Oliver was jerking Malcolm from the floor and punching him in the stomach.

Malcolm let out a soft groan and then straightened himself up. He made sure not to put too much pressure on the leg he’s been shot in.

“I’d heard stories about your little whore, but none of them said how feisty she is. She must be a wild cat in the sheets. Now I know why my son is so enamoured with her,” Malcolm sneered.

Oliver saw red and threw a punch at his stomach before kneeing him in the thigh where he had been shot. Malcolm let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground.

“Where is Noah?” Oliver asked.

Malcolm seemed to be still catching his breath, but he still had enough in him to laugh. He just looked up at Oliver and it was clear he wasn’t going to say anymore. Oliver nodded and sat back on one of the stools. His men stood behind him at alert.

“How long did it take for you to come up with the story you told Tommy? You’re a soulless bastard, but I never thought that you would use Rebecca’s memory like that,” Oliver said.

There was a slight flicker in his jaw that told Oliver he was getting to him. He still didn’t say anything though so Oliver went on. “When he left the Bratva I doubted everything I knew about you except that you loved your wife. Guess that was naïve of me. The only person you love is yourself,” Oliver laughed.

Malcolm was shaking now. Like he was a shaken bottle of soda just waiting to explode. Oliver didn’t think it would be this easy to get to him. He guessed that Malcolm’s pride was wounded because Felicity shot him and that was only sparking his anger.

“Is this how you got to be Bratva Captain? By antagonizing those you lock up?” Malcolm said before spitting out some blood.

A bit of realization dawned on Oliver. “That’s what this is still about? After all these years, all this time away from the Bratva where you could have built a new organization? You’re bitter about not advancing in the Bratva,” Oliver laughed.

Oliver watched as the top finally came off and he exploded. “I put in years with the Bratva and saw nothing. I have more vision, power, and what it takes to be the Captain. When you were away training they put your pathetic father in charge. It was the last straw,” Malcolm spat.

Oliver chuckled. “If that was true then you would have been able to build something up for yourself instead of manipulating your son so you can steal from me,” Oliver replied.

Malcolm’s mouth snapped shut and his jaw tightened. Oliver smirked at Malcolm and felt his amusement growing. After weeks of feeling off balanced and behind it was nice to be ahead of him and be holding the cards.

Oliver stood from his stool. “This is a waste of time. I’ll have Felicity look into where Noah is. It’s clear that she can manipulate your closest men pretty easily. Once we have him, we’ll send you all up to Anatoly, let him decide what to do with you. Although I should thank you, the cred. I’m going to get for taking down Bratva’s enemy number one is going to be great,” Oliver knew that Felicity had played a major role, but he wanted to dig at Malcolm. The shade of red his face went told him it had worked.

Malcolm began to pull at his handcuffs violently and his mouth formed into a snarl. Oliver chuckled and made his way up the stairs. “Roy and Slade you stay down here with Malcolm. Nikoli you go check on the security outside, I want to make sure things are air tight. Diggle and I are going to go pay a visit to Tommy,” he instructed.

They all nodded dutifully and then Oliver and Diggle made their way up the stairs. “Do you think Malcolm was riled too easily? I mean he doesn’t strike me as the cold blooded, psychopath who everyone has made him out to be,” Diggle said.

Oliver snorted. “He got shot by a girl. To a Bratva man, whether current or ex, that is the largest type of shame. He’s licking his wounds,” Oliver replied.

“I don’t know, something just seems off,” Diggle said.

Oliver sighed and turned to Diggle. “You’re killing my joy Diggle. Can we just enjoy this for a moment?” Oliver asked.

Diggle gave him an unsure look, but still nodded. Oliver smirked and made the short trek to his office. Tommy was handcuffed and sitting on the couch with many men surrounding him. He was pale and his face was twisted in anger. He tried to stand up and charge Oliver, but one of his men shoved him down by his shoulder.

“You found out she was trying to escape didn’t you? Where’s Felicity? Where’s Malcolm?” Tommy asked.

Oliver chuckled and nodded for all of his men to leave, including Diggle. Dig gave him a warning look, but Oliver just brushed it off. He wanted to speak to Tommy alone. Diggle muttered that he would be right outside the door with the rest of the men.

“It’s interesting that you would ask about Felicity first. She holds priority over Malcolm?” Oliver asked.

Tommy laughed bitterly and shook his head. “I wouldn’t expect you to understand what it’s like to hold Felicity over everyone else. You don’t even hold her over the Bratva,” Tommy spat.

 “So that’s a yes? I must be a lot lower on the totem pole than I originally thought. You betray me to side with Malcolm, but you would betray Malcolm for Felicity,” Oliver mused.

Tommy laughed ruefully and shook his head. “Now you know what it feels like. Sucks doesn’t it Oliver? Imagine what it will feel like when I have Felicity,” Tommy said.

His face was only getting angrier and angrier. Oliver simply smirked at him and folded his arms over his chest. “You really think you’re her savoir don’t you? Are you that delusional?” Oliver asked.

Tommy took a deep, angry breath. “What did you do to her?” He asked.

Oliver rolled his eyes. “What I did was watch her walk across the stage at graduation. But I do have much more planned for her. I plan to fuck her in every position until her body feels turned inside out and,” Oliver’s revengeful teasing didn’t get farther.

Tommy ran at him, but Oliver was able to easily tackle him to the ground. He pressed his forearm against Tommy’s throat. “You’re testing my patience Tommy. You should consider yourself lucky that you’re not already dead,” Oliver sneered.

Tommy tried to fight against him, but it was futile. When Oliver grew tired of his fighting he pressed a pressure point in his neck that had him collapsing. Oliver sighed and lifted off of Tommy. He knew that he wasn’t going to get anything from Tommy, but he wanted to face his treacherous friend and he had to try.

“He’ll be unconscious for a while, keep an eye on him. I want three men in with him and two men on the door. Five of you move down with Malcolm and relieve Roy and Nikoli,” Oliver instructed once he exited the room. His men nodded like bobble heads and then moved into action.

Diggle followed him down the hallway. “Get what you wanted from Tommy in that short amount of time?” he asked.

“I didn’t get anything except that he’s still a traitor and angry,” Oliver replied.

“What do you want us to do now?” Diggle asked. Oliver was considering his options, but in the end he knew what he needed to do.

“I’m putting a call into Anatoly tonight to try to buy us some time. He’ll want to be on the first plane out, but we’ll also need to have Noah by that time. It’s strange that Noah didn’t come to save his daughter,” Oliver said.

Diggle scoffed. “Well I know I was a bit wary with Malcolm, but I think this is one we can let go of easily. Noah’s not going to be winning any father of the year awards,” Diggle said.

“Doesn’t mean it’s not strange,” Oliver replied.

The sound of laughter echoed through the house accompanied by other voices. “You sure you want Malcolm and Tommy in the same house as Felicity and your family?” Diggle asked as they made their way down the stairs.

“I don’t have much of a choice. Moving them would be too risky. We’ll keep an eye on them and Anatoly will be here soon to take them off of our hands,” Oliver answered.

When Oliver got to the bottom step he saw Felicity standing there, sans graduation gown, in a beautiful dress. He had been so heated after Felicity’s encounter with Malcolm, but there had been nothing he could do about it then. Now he was ready to take her back into his room and fuck her senseless, especially after seeing her in this tight black dress.

Felicity must have felt his heavy stare on her because she looked up and then blushed when she saw the look in his eyes. He didn’t relent and instead moved down the steps to take her in his arms. She looked up at him nervously, but he just softly shook his head. Now was not the time to discuss.

“How was your last minute QC business?” Robert asked. There was a certain slyness to his tone that told Oliver he knew about what had happened. That didn’t sit well with Oliver.

“It was easier to handle than I thought it would be. How was dinner? You’re back earlier than I thought you all would be,” Oliver said.

Thea snorted and gave Robert a look. “Well we were going to Table Salt, but then we ran into Isabitch Rochev and ended up not going in. Big Belly Burger was a lot faster than Table Salt,” Thea said.

Oliver was surprised after all of that they were laughing. He guessed most of that laughter came from the Smoak family as his mother and Thea didn’t look that happy. Oliver watched as Mr. Smoak raised his eyebrows and how Leslie face pulled a bit in surprise. He wondered if they had finally learned how screwed up his family actually was.

Donna cleared her throat a bit uncomfortably. “Mom, dad I don’t know about you, but I’m beat. Why don’t we get ready for bed,” Donna offered.

Their faces lightened in relief. “Yes, that’s a good idea. I want to be well rested for our last day with Felicity,” Leslie said as she reached over to squeeze Felicity’s hand. Oliver watched as Felicity softly squeezed it back.

Mr. Smoak opened his arms and Felicity moved from Oliver’s, much to his annoyance, and hugged her grandfather. “We’re so proud of you,” he said softly. Oliver watched as Felicity smiled up at him and then placed a kiss on his cheek.

“I’ll see you all tomorrow,” Felicity bid her goodbyes and the rest of the Smoak’s left. It didn’t take long for the tension to grow and for his parents to take that as their cue to leave. When they did Felicity immediately turned to him.

“What happened? Did you get Tommy?” She said so quickly Oliver almost didn’t catch it.

Oliver really didn’t want to talk about this, he really didn’t want to talk at all. “We got them both, the only one we didn’t get was Noah. Both Merlyn men are locked up and they’re going to stay that way until Anatoly gets here tomorrow,” Oliver hoped that covered anything else she would ask.

Felicity nodded, taking it all in, but still didn’t seem satisfied. “What?” Oliver asked a bit impatiently.

“I’m just worried. It all seemed so easy. Not that shooting a man was easy, but I just expected that number one on the Bratva’s hit list would be a little harder to catch,” Felicity said.

Oliver could practically feel Diggle’s “I told you so” look on his back, but he shrugged it off. Oliver placed his hands on her shoulders. “You’re over thinking this, let’s just take the win and run with it,” Oliver said.

Felicity still looked a bit unsure, but this time she nodded. Oliver sighed with relief and took her hand in his. “Good because there are a lot of things I want to do with you tonight and talking about either of the Merlyn’s is not one of them,” Oliver said.

He heard Thea’s gag of disgust, but he ignored it. Instead choosing to focus on the way Felicity turned a bit red and bit her lip. If there weren’t other people in the room he’d take her right here on the stairs.

“We should go to my room, now,” Oliver said.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

To say that Felicity was nervous was an understatement. She had told Oliver he could have her ass once he caught Tommy, but she hadn’t thought it would be this soon. Felicity wasn’t sure how you prepared for something like this, but she was more than sure she wasn’t prepared.

She was nervous to break it to Oliver because he was a bundle of lust and frustration, but she knew he wouldn’t be too mad and if he was then she would kick his ass. When he shut the door behind them Felicity turned to break it to him, but he was already slamming her against the door. It was equal parts painful and hot.

“Oliver um,” “I know that we talked about me fucking you in the ass and I really want to God I do, but that would require me being gentle and after today I can’t,” he interrupted her.

Felicity wasn’t very surprised by his attitude, but she felt some relief too. She really wanted to experience everything with Oliver, but too much had happened tonight to do something like that. They were both to hopped up on adrenaline.

“Do you know what it was like to be held back by my men and have them tell me you were making your own plans? Plans that could have gotten you killed. I wanted to rip their arms off of me and off of their bodies. When I saw Malcolm point that gun at you I thought I would lose you forever. I never want to be in that position again,” he growled. He gripped her thighs tightly and jerked her legs open so he could move in between them.

Felicity let out a light moan that became a small cry when he began to ruck up against her. The zipper of his pants was pressing up against her bundle of nerves tightly and forcing pleasure into her body in waves. Her hands immediately flew to his hair where she gripped tightly. This caused Oliver to growl, lower than he ever had before.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard baby,” Oliver growled. Felicity began to kiss down his neck, her pleasure growing at his words, and she gasped when he wrenched her from the door and moved her to the ground.

“I did what I had to, to win,” Felicity gasped. That only seemed to make Oliver angrier and in a way hornier.

“That’s my job,” Oliver replied. Felicity opened her mouth to reply, but Oliver slammed his lips to hers and silenced her. Felicity gasped and Oliver used the opportunity to shove his tongue in her mouth, stroking her with it. He was completely dominating her and she loved it.

Felicity was so caught up in him rucking up against her and kissing her that she didn’t realize he’d been pulling at her dress until she heard the rip of it and felt cold on her. Felicity let out an affronted gasp and tried to pull from him, but Oliver gripped her to him tightly. The closer he held her the more her pleasure increased.

“Oliver,” she gasped.

“I’ll buy you another one, right now I just need to fuck that tight pussy,” Oliver growled. With that he tore her panties from her and thrust into her. She was soaking wet so it didn’t hurt, but the fact that there was little build up surprised her. Usually Oliver couldn’t wait to eat her out.

Oliver gripped her legs tightly and spread them further apart only increasing her pleasure. “God, Oliver oh God FUCK ME,” she cried.

Oliver grunted and pusher her legs farther apart as he increased his speed. As they rutted against the ground Felicity looked up at his face. It was like he was fighting, his face was so focused and red like he was a warrior going to battle. It was extremely hot and had Felicity’s insides tightening. Her legs fell out of his hold as he reached up to pluck at her nipples. Felicity’s legs flew to his waist and she dug tightly. Oliver hit that spot in her and at the same time he licked a stripe up her nipple. She tightened her leg in reaction, her heels digging into the low of his back. It drove Oliver forward more.

“Fucking, fuck, fuck,” Oliver growled loudly.

Felicity cried out shrilly and raked her nails down his back. Oliver still wasn’t done though. “This pussy is mine. Mine to fuck, mine to dominate, mine. You’re mine and if you ever put yourself in a situation like that again I’ll fucking lose it,” Oliver grunted.

Felicity cried out as different sensations assaulted her. There was their skin slapping together, his scars rubbing against her nipples, his raw dick pushing into her violently, and his grunts in her ear. “Lose it on me Oliver, come on baby give it to me,” Felicity begged.

Oliver didn’t even look down at her to question it, instead he put more power behind his thrusts and plucked at her nipples harder. Felicity let out a loud scream and dug her nails in him tightly. “Yes, YES, YES. OH FUCK ME!!” Felicity screamed.

Oliver gave a grunt as he gave her a hard thrust that sent her teetering towards the edge. “You wanna be fucked you naughty girl? You love how I fuck you right. I love fucking your pussy so tight and warm,” Oliver growled.

Felicity cried out as he gave her another sharp thrust and she came all over him. Her scream shook the walls and shook her body. Oliver’s growl as he held himself back almost matched it. As Felicity was coming down from her orgasm Oliver pulled out of her and flipped her onto her knees. She was barely able to get her hands on the ground before Oliver was roughly shoving back into her.

She screamed and thrust forward so far that she had to push back against the floor so they didn’t lose connection. Oliver gripped her hips painfully and used the leverage to jerk her on and off his dick. He was using her pussy like a warm fist to get his dick off in. She didn’t think that could be so hot, but here she was practically Cumming at the thought.

Oliver’s hands lifted from her hips and one wrapped around her throat and the other took a fistful of her hair. Felicity gasped as pain filtered with pleasure as her back pressed against his chest.

Felicity screamed as he hit a spot in her as they changed angles. Felicity’s head fell back on his shoulder and he let go of her hair, but not of her throat.

“Touch yourself babe,” he growled in her ear. Felicity tensed as he continued to thrust into her. “What?” she asked breathlessly.

“Touch yourself. I want to see you try to bring the yourself pleasure like I do,” Oliver ordered. His command sent a shiver of pleasure down her spine and she began to pull at her nipples.

It was strange at first, but then she lost herself in the feeling of it. In the way her stomach swooned when she pulled at her nipples, the way Goosebumps came over her skin, and the heat it created.

 With her hands on her nipples, his hand on her throat, and his dick deep inside her she didn’t think it could get much better. Than Oliver bit into her shoulder and increased the intensity of her thrust.

Felicity screamed and moved from her breasts to her pussy. Oliver lifted from her shoulder and looked down at where she was touching herself. “Yea touch that beautiful pussy. Rub on your clit just like that baby,” Oliver growled.

Felicity did as he said and shrieked against the pleasure it gave her. Oliver growled and tightened his hand on her throat, though her breathing was still easy. “Do it harder babe. Rub your clit rougher Felicity, tell you can’t take it anymore,” Oliver growled.

Felicity nodded desperately and pushed harder against her bundle of nerves. The mix of Oliver’s thrust and her fingers was driving her closer and closer to the edge. With one last thrust Felicity came again with a scream. Oliver’s roar of pent up aggression and lust drowned out her cry.

They both fell to the ground and Oliver quickly rolled off of Felicity. “That’s one way to get rid of my adrenaline,” Felicity laughed between breathless pants.

Oliver looked over at her, something still lurking in his eyes. Felicity rolled over and into his arms. “Oliver, I’m here, I’m okay,” Felicity said softly.

He reached over her to stroke her face and then gave her a sweet kiss on her forehead. “I love you. Don’t ever fucking scare me like that again,” Oliver growled.

Felicity smiled at him and held him close. “I was pretty badass though, you have to admit that,” Felicity said.

Oliver chuckled and began stroking her back. “Of course you are, you’re Felicity Smoak,” he said.

Felicity laughed and relaxed into his hold. Soon her adrenaline was totally gone and she fell asleep.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Oliver stood out on the front steps, breathing in the fresh air as he phoned Anatoly. Oliver had been able to calm down after his time with Felicity and once she had fallen asleep he had excused himself, but he was eager to get back to her.

“Want to tell me why you call at such ungodly hour?” Anatoly’s voice came over the phone. Oliver bit back a chuckle. “We have Malcolm and Tommy Merlyn in house,” Oliver said.

There was a pause, an extended silence and then he spoke. Anatoly’s tone was dangerously calm. “You caught the bastards?” he asked.

“Yes and we’ll have Noah soon,” Oliver said.

Anatoly’s loud chuckle surprised him after his silence. “We’ll be out as soon as possible. It’s time we ended this. Those traitors time is up. Yours my son is only beginning. You’ve made me proud,” Anatoly said. With that their phone conversation died off. Oliver was proud of the recognition Anatoly was giving him, but there was a gut feeling he was getting that said it may not be as over as they thought.


	27. When it all goes to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last mole is found and then a secret is revealed at the meet up.

Felicity woke up on the bed instead of where she’d fallen asleep on the floor. She felt warm and protected. Oliver’s arm was banded around her waist and he held her tightly to his chest. Felicity couldn’t remember the last time she had slept this well, which was weird given that she had been so nervous last night. The only reason she had woken up was because of her bladder.

When she tried to pull from his hold Oliver’s arm tightened around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Felicity tried again, but Oliver just held her tighter. Felicity really had to pee so she took desperate measures. Felicity began to grind her ass back against Oliver. With a grunt he pushed back against her and then pushed his hands past the waistband of the shorts he must have slipped on her. It worked in getting his hold to loosen on her. Felicity jerked from his hold and hurried to the bathroom. Oliver’s grunt of disappointment followed her.

When she got out of the bathroom she saw Oliver sitting up on the bed with his arms crossed over his chest. He had a frown on his face and Felicity bit her lip trying to look innocent. “Sorry, you were holding me so tightly and I had to go the bathroom really bad,” Felicity said.

She crawled back into bed and pressed herself against his side. “There was nothing else you could think of besides getting me riled up?” He asked. If Felicity didn’t know any better she would say there was a pout on his face.

“I had pee brain Oliver, I couldn’t think straight. My pee brain cannot be held against me,” Felicity said.

Oliver’s small pout turned into a smirk and he pulled her close to kiss her on the forehead. Felicity relaxed against his chest, tracing the tattooed star on his chest. They were in their own little bubble and while she was enjoying it she knew it couldn’t last.

“What’s the plan?” Felicity asked.

Oliver sighed and held her closer. “I called Anatoly last night and he will be here later today. Our objective is to get Noah before he gets here. I want your plan, or agreement, with Anatoly to be put to an end. I don’t want you to feel trapped in the Bratva by some agreement,” Oliver said.

 Felicity blew out a breath at the news they had to get Noah so quickly. She had to fight a smile though at his latter words. She hadn’t felt that way about the Bratva in a long time, but it was nice to know that he cared.

“I don’t feel trapped in the Bratva, I feel a part of the Bratva. My ties to it though is the least of our problems if we have to find Noah so quickly. What is our plan?” Felicity asked.

She was off the bed and looking for some clothes to wear. It looked like Raisa had brought her something because there was a pair of leggings and a baggy shirt on Oliver’s dresser.

She was halfway dressed when Oliver stepped behind her and rested his hands on her hips.

“Take a deep breath Felicity we’ll get it all figured out,” Oliver said.

Felicity took a deep breath like he instructed and leaned back into his hold. “I’m not overly fond of Tommy and Malcolm, but my plan has always been to get Noah. I’m scared that with Tommy and Malcolm caught he’s going to be in the wind,” Felicity explained.

“We’ll find him Felicity. Last he heard you were in danger and for all he knows we caught Tommy and Malcolm without your help. For all he knows you’re still in danger,” Oliver said.

Felicity let out a bitter laugh. Maybe a good father would step forward, but Noah wasn’t a good father. “You’re giving him too much credit. The only person Noah cares about is himself,” Felicity said.

Oliver sighed and placed a kiss on her shoulder. “Maybe, but we have to try. It’s the only thing we have left to try,” Oliver said.

Felicity groaned and pulled away from Oliver a bit so she could turn around to look at him without pinching her neck. “You’re telling me that all of this is relying on Noah’s fatherly instincts? Oh God what has this all come to,” Felicity groaned.

Oliver gave a soft chuckle and gave her another kiss to the shoulder.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Oliver watched as Felicity stressed over her computer while sitting on the floor in front of his desk in his office. Oliver had, had Tommy moved down to the basement with Malcolm through the night. He knew that having guards outside his office would bring attention from Felicity’s grandparents. Malcolm and Tommy had yet to make any commotion, but Oliver guessed that was because he had so many men guarding them.

Felicity had been talkative at breakfast time, all smiles as she spoke to her grandparents, but Oliver could tell it was somewhat forced. She seemed more herself now that they were in his office.

Quiet concentration with that scrunched up look on her face.

“Find anything yet?” Oliver asked.

Felicity looked up from her computer with a look on her face. One that had Oliver swallowing slowly and then clearing his throat. “I don’t mean to rush you. I just wondered what you had so maybe I could help,” Oliver said quickly.

Felicity relaxed a bit. “I’m sorry, I’m just worked up without my regular amount of coffee. And because I’m not really getting anywhere. I used the phones we found on Tommy and Malcolm, but they’re not much help. I mean it’s not like I could just,” Felicity stopped with a scoff like sigh.

 Oliver looked to her, but she didn’t say anything else. Instead she pulled out her phone and began tapping. “Felicity you want to tell me what’s going on?” He asked.

Felicity didn’t respond and first, but when he cleared his throat she looked up. “Sorry, it’s just that I’m an idiot. Noah called me not too long back and I didn’t even think about that. I can try and call him back on that. God, I really need coffee if I couldn’t remember that,” Felicity muttered.

Oliver placed his hand over hers, trying to slow down her typing hands. “Felicity breathe. We still need to figure out what we’re going to tell your dad,” Oliver said.

Felicity sighed and looked up at him. “We’re going to tell him that I need him that I’ve set up a way for him to sneak in and get Tommy and Malcolm out of here” Felicity said.

“You think that will work?” Oliver asked.

Felicity looked up to him and gave him a look. “Do you have any other ideas? We’re working against the clock,” Felicity said.

Oliver held his hands up and considered getting her a gallon of coffee. “I don’t have any ideas, but I want to make sure that we are sure of this one,” Oliver replied.

“I think it will,” Felicity said.

Oliver looked over her, taking into consideration her state of mind. She was worked up, but not so much that he didn’t trust her. “Alright, make the call. Anatoly will be here tonight so we need to have Noah at least in our sights,” Oliver said.

Felicity began to type on her phone again. “That’s what we’ll use. I’ll tell him that you’re going to get Anatoly and that’ll be his window of opportunity,” Felicity said.

Oliver nodded and then sat on the edge of his desk. “You’ll give him an incorrect time though so I can be here when he’s here. I don’t care how many of my men are here I don’t want to leave you here,” Oliver said.

Felicity gave him a bit of a patronizing look. “Noah is not a threat. At least not when he’s not in front of a computer,” Felicity laughed.

Oliver gave her a look that said not to fight him on this and Felicity nodded. He watched as her fingers started to slow against the touch screen of her phone. All that was left to do was press the call button on her phone, but she wasn’t doing it. Oliver leaned forward to squeeze her shoulder in comfort. She looked back to flash him a smile and then she pressed the button on her phone.

The room grew a bit tense as they waited for Noah to pick up. He watched as Felicity’s face slowly started to fall before her head reared back a bit. “Noah, hey. I didn’t think you would pick up. Something went wrong last night. I don’t know how Oliver found out about my attempted escape, but he did. Malcolm and Tommy are now imprisoned like me,” Felicity said.

Oliver was impressed by how weak and upset she made herself sound. They he hated to hear, even if it was a ploy, that she felt imprisoned. He watched as she kept the same look on her face as she supposedly listened to what Noah was saying. She looked to be staying in character.

“I think I have a plan, but it has to be quick. Tonight Oliver,” Felicity stopped talking and she watched as her face fell. She bit her lip, but instead of innocence like it had been this morning she looked angry. She pulled the phone from her ear and then put it on speaker.

“Oliver, you’re there right? I have to say I am impressed with how well you seemed to have trained my daughter. Growing up she was never a good liar, but now. Well if I wasn’t running a trace on both of your phones I might have believed her like Tommy did. Now here’s how it’s going to go down. You’re going to bring Malcolm and Tommy to the airport hangar and once I have them I’ll take the missile I have pointed at Anatoly’s plane and drop it into the Pacific Ocean. And don’t try to call Anatoly, he’s already on the plane and has no cell service,” Noah said.

Oliver felt his anger building enough to rival what was on Felicity’s face. He didn’t think he had ever seen her this angry since he had met her. Oliver had to focus on Noah first though.

“The Bratva doesn’t take threats lightly,” Oliver started before Noah interrupted him.

“Don’t tell me about the Bratva, I was a member before you were born. I know how we handle threats and I know how we handle those who try to climb the ladder. Imagine what your brother’s will think when they learned you let the Pakhan die. They’ll believe you had some part in it. That you’re trying to secure a better place for yourself. Don’t make a mistake Oliver. We’ll meet at your airport hangar at seven. Right after you drop Donna’s parents off. You can thank me later for saving you the gas. Felicity, I hope you’ll come. It would be good to see you again,” Noah said.

With that the phone disconnected Oliver thought that Felicity may throw it. Oliver helped her off the floor and held her close. She tensed in his hold and then pushed away from him. He knew that speaking right now may risk getting his head bit off, but she looked like she might explode.

“What happened?” Oliver asked.

Felicity took in a deep breath through her nose and then turned to him. “He was tracking our phones, he saw we were in the same room together. I thought I put up the right precautions to block any traces, but he beat me. He must have known all along. God, Oliver I’m sorry,” Felicity said.

Oliver watched as her frustration resulted in some tears down her cheeks. Oliver wiped her tears away and held her again. “We’ll figure it out. Noah’s right, we can’t just let Anatoly die, the Bratva will be in shambles. You think if you get close enough to the computer he’s using to control the missile you can redirect it or something?” Oliver asked.

He watched as uncertainty covered her features. “I don’t know. Before I might have given you a maybe, but now I’m not even sure I can give you that. We can’t put this all on my computer skills, especially given what just happened,” Felicity said.

She was pretty upset that was clear, but he knew she was doing her best to keep a level head and she was right. They couldn’t put all of their eggs in one basket. He and his men needed to come up with a plan. He knew she didn’t need to hear all about that now though. So he just nodded and held her close.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Felicity looked at the door in front of her with a heavy chest. Noah catching her in her lie and completely flipping the tables on they had made Felicity feel unstable and angry. She wanted to get back to where they were yesterday. Ahead of the three stooges and in control of the situation.

Which was why she was standing outside the basement door debating whether she should go down there and take a look at them. Just as she was reaching for the door she heard steps behind her. Felicity quickly pulled her hand away and turned to look behind her. When she did she saw her grandpa.

“Hey grandpa, what are you doing?” Felicity asked.

 He gave her a dry look. “Looking for my favourite granddaughter who seemed to have just disappeared after breakfast,” he said.

Felicity felt guilt fill her. It sucked that on her last day with her grandparents she had to focus on all of this. He was looking to her for an answer and Felicity felt unsure of how to answer. The best she could do was be as honest as possible.

“Sorry, I’ve just been distracted today. Noah called me wanting to say congratulations on graduation. I guess I’m just upset about him thinking he had the right to do it,” Felicity said.

She watched as her grandpa became angry. Felicity was familiar with the feeling this morning. “How did he even get your number? Has your mother been speaking to him?” He asked.

“No, she hasn’t. You know Noah is good with computers. It doesn’t matter though it’s done now. I’m just trying to get my bearings back,” Felicity said. It wasn’t a total lie, but she still felt the lingering traces of guilt. Especially given how much this seemed to upset her grandpa.

“Let’s not focus on that though. Noah can’t ruin our day if we don’t let him right?” Felicity said with a forced smile.

“Well unless he has a missile aimed at a plane,” Felicity thought. She shook the thoughts from her head as she saw her Mimi enter in the hallway.

“Have you asked her yet Harold?” she asked. Felicity turned her attention from her Mimi and to her grandpa. He seemed to be calming down, he usually did once her Mimi came in the room, and he turned to Felicity with an even expression. Only when he opened his mouth Mimi spoke up.

“Your grandpa and I wanted to take you out for lunch, spend some time alone with you. I know it’s a little early but we wanted to do it before we had to rest and get packing,” she said.

Felicity’s eyes immediately went to the door to the basement, conflict warring in her before she turned to her grandparents with a smile. “Yea I would really enjoy that. Let me just go get dressed and then I’ll be back down,” Felicity said.

With that, and without a look back at the basement door, Felicity went up the stairs.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Oliver sat back in his chair as Slade, Diggle, Roy, and Nikoli strategized. When he had let them know of Noah’s plans there had been a bit of an uproar, but Oliver had gotten them to settle down. He needs them to have their head in the game.

“I think we should just shoot Noah and shoot the computer too,” Slade said gruffly.

Oliver gave him a look and Slade returned it with one of his own. Luckily Diggle stepped in the middle of them. “I think that we should consider other options. For all we know Noah could have a dead man’s switch on it and if we shot it, it might still go off,” Diggle said.

Oliver motioned his hand towards Diggle as if to say “see” to Slade, but Slade didn’t seem bothered by it. Oliver knew that Slade was unbothered by most things and that his first reaction was to kill, but Oliver really wished he’d take it down just a bit.

“What do you suggest me do then? We can’t let him shoot the Pakhan out of the air, but we can’t let the Merlyn’s get away,” Nikoli said.

Oliver sighed and placed his head in his hands as his men continued to bicker. He had run through a couple of scenarios himself, but none seemed like they would be successful. Oliver had hoped his men would be able to come up with something, but it was clear that they were all stuck.

Whether they wanted to admit it or not Noah had gotten the best of them. Oliver just wasn’t sure how.

“How did Noah know that Anatoly was coming it?” Oliver asked.

His question broke through the bickering of his men and brought their attention to him. “I guess he tracked it like he did you and Felicity,” Roy guessed.

Oliver shook his head. “No, there’s more to it. Malcolm told Felicity yesterday that his man had told him that we were still together. There’s one more mole in here that we missed,” Oliver said.

His men, aside from Slade, seemed uncertain. “Oliver we went through these men with a fine tooth comb. Aside from the ones we caught there are no more,” Diggle said with certainty.

“If that was true then how the hell are they getting ahead of us like this?” Oliver shouted. His men fell silent and Oliver scrubbed his hand over his face. He knew this wasn’t their fault, but he was growing more and more frustrated.

“We’ll if you feel that way kid then let’s go ask him. Noah never said he wanted them back whole,” Slade said with a smirk.

Oliver considered it, taking in the look on the faces of his men, and nodded. This was one of their last options. Maybe if he could find out who the mole was then he could get a step ahead, or at least in line with, Noah. Oliver stood from his desk and motioned for his men to follow him.

“Go get me my bag of tools Nikoli. Roy and Diggle we’ll take turns getting information from Malcolm. I don’t want to give him a break, but we need to be sure to keep him alive. Noah won’t be happy if we give him his boss in a body bag,” Oliver instructed.

Once Nikoli handed Oliver his bag he immediately headed down the stairs. They did not have time to waste. Tommy and Malcolm were at opposite sides of the room, both extremely quiet. His men had given Malcolm some medical assistance so that he didn’t bleed out, but they had been withholding his pain meds. However the pain on his face was nothing compared to the pain of Tommy’s. Oliver took it that Malcolm had told him that everything had been a ploy. It was a little satisfying to see.

“So nice to see you’re making time for us Oliver,” Malcolm sneered.

Oliver smirked at him as he lowered some weapons onto the table. He heard Tommy shift against the ground, but Malcolm, who Oliver was actually facing, didn’t move at all. He was starting to see more of the man people had described to him. The man he had seen Anatoly torture, but not fully break.

“I want to know who your last mole is,” Oliver said as he picked up a screwdriver. Malcolm laughed with a shake of his head.

“If you think you can break me then you’re a bigger idiot than I thought. I don’t break for anyone especially a washed up playboy who never amounted to anything,” Malcolm scoffed.

Oliver smirked in his direction and twisted the screwdriver in his hand. “I say we test that theory,” Oliver said.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

When Felicity got home from lunch with her grandparents she was happier, but still a ball of nervous energy. There was so much to do, but Felicity wasn’t even really sure what it was that needed to be done. She wouldn’t know if she would be able to hack Noah’s computer until they were in the moment. They only thing she could really do right now was update her computer and run protection through it so that Noah couldn’t hack her again.

The house was pretty quiet and that had Felicity even more nervous. The house shouldn’t be this quiet with the amount of soldiers and the Merlyn’s. So Felicity went around the house, looking for anyone or any noise. She found it on the second floor at the end of the hallway with the raised voices of Moira and Robert.

“You’re a fool Moira, feeding Malcolm Merlyn information on the Bratva. You claim to love your son yet you do this to the Bratva,” Robert said loudly.

Felicity’s stomach dropped to her feet and she pressed against the wall, trying her best not to breathe. She heard Moira’s bitter laugh ring out through the hall. “I started feeding information to him when you were Captain, I wanted a way out of all of your cheating and your lies, once Oliver became Captain I was already in too deep,” Moira explained. She sounded fierce, but there was the smallest tremble behind her words that told Felicity she was nervous. She should be, Felicity couldn’t imagine what Oliver would do when he found out.

It was Robert’s turn to let out a disbelieving laugh. “You mean it has nothing to do with Oliver replacing you as woman of the house? Or Thea being Malcolm’s daughter? He asked.

Felicity’s heart began hammering at his words and it felt hard to breathe as she waited for Moira to deny his claim. “How did you find out about that?” She asked softy.

Robert laughed again. “I know everything that happens in my home. The only reason I didn’t have you killed was because then my side mistresses would be begging for fidelity,” Robert spat.

Felicity had heard enough. She felt sick to her stomach and she needed to find Oliver. She need to tell him about all of this, mainly the part about Moira being a mole for Malcolm. As she walked down the stairs though her mind was plagued with what she would tell Thea. This would devastate her. Thea was never really fond of her dad, but Felicity couldn’t imagine that she would take Malcolm Merlyn over Robert. Especially since it would change everything she knew.

Felicity shook her head and hurried down the steps she did not want to risk running into Thea right now because she didn’t know what the hell she would say. When Felicity got down the stairs of the basement, she had a hunch Oliver may be there since it was so quiet, she saw Oliver and Diggle huddled around Malcolm.

There was blood on the ground, Malcolm looked badly beaten, and Tommy was shouting at them. The scene made Felicity’s insides tighten again. This was the part of the Bratva that was hard for her to handle. The part where you had to drench your hands in blood.

“Oliver, Malcolm has another mole,” Felicity said.

She drew every man in the room’s attention and felt herself get more nervous. When no one said anything Malcolm laughed and spit up some blood.

“You and your boyfriend are just on the same page aren’t you? Did you bring your little girlfriend down here to seduce it out of me?” Malcolm laughed.

Felicity felt her face scrunch up in disgust. “Ew God, that’s disgusting and I don’t need to get it out of you because I already know who it is,” Felicity said.

She watched as his eyes widened for just a moment before going back to normal. Oliver set down the blade he had been holding and wiped his hands on a towel. “Felicity who is it and how did you find out?” Oliver asked. There was a seriousness in his tone and a darkness in his eyes that threw Felicity off a bit. She didn’t think this news would help with either of those.

“It’s your mom. I heard her and your dad talking about how she was working with Malcolm,” Felicity said.

She watched as Oliver’s face fell and then became angry. “That’s not possible, she may not be mother of the year or the most affectionate lady, but she cares and she’s extremely smart. She knows what I would be forced to do,” Oliver said.

Felicity felt pity fill her and she wanted to hold Oliver, but he was shaking with fury. “She told Robert that she started when he was Captain because she wanted him to fail, she was sick of his cheating. Then she just got in too deep,” Tommy’s laugh cut Felicity off.

“Please Moira loved giving information away. She wants to see the power taken from the Queens,” Tommy said.

“She is a Queen,” Oliver shouted.

Tommy snorted and shifted on the floor. “Not by choice, if she could she would be a Merlyn. The closest she’s got is Thea,” Tommy snorted.

Oliver tried to move towards Tommy, but Diggle held him back. When Felicity went to stand in front of him she saw Malcolm did not look happy. Felicity couldn’t be worried about him right now though. Oliver was a bit red in the face, but there was also confusion. Felicity placed her hands on either side of his cheek, her hands cold against the heat of his face.

“Moira and Robert also talked about how Thea was Malcolm’s daughter,” Felicity said. She hadn’t wanted to tell him this now, she knew it would be too much right now. It seemed like Tommy was going to tell him though so Felicity stepped in. Felicity knew it would be better coming from her then from Tommy. Didn’t mean it wouldn’t hurt him still.

Felicity watched as his face fell and then hardened. His eyes were narrowed and his jaw was clenched so hard that Felicity thought it may pop out of place. She rubbed her fingers across his jaw, trying to get him to relax and it worked a little bit. Oliver took a deep breath and relaxed only a little.

“Clean Malcolm up Diggle. We don’t need him anymore, we’ve got our mole,” Oliver said.

Diggle nodded and then Felicity dragged Oliver up the steps and out of the basement. He waited till they got to his office to lose it. Oliver swiped the contents of his desk off of it and then punched a hole in the wall behind him. Felicity jumped when he did so, but she waited for him to spend some of his anger. When his breathing was no longer laboured and his face wasn’t as red Felicity stepped closer to him. He looked up and gave her a warning look, but Felicity ignored it. She positioned herself between him and the desk and took him in her arms. He stayed tense for a good two minutes before taking her in his arms and relaxing against her hold.

He held her tight enough that it almost hurt, but then he released her. His eyes were red, like he’d held back some tears, and his mouth was in a thin line. “Thea is Malcolm’s daughter?” he asked.

Felicity offered him a sympathetic smile. “I guess so, I only heard your parents talking. I could run a DNA test if you wanted. Though if we do that we should probably tell Thea,” Felicity said.

Oliver shook his head. “We don’t need a DNA test. Moira wouldn’t have admit to that unless it was true. She wouldn’t have admitted to being the mole either. Robert must be threatening her or have enough evidence that she can’t back out of it,” Oliver said as he reached forward for his phone on the desk.

He was in full Bratva captain mode now. Felicity wasn’t sure how he could do that so easily. One moment ago he had looked ready to break down. Now he was moving around like it was all business.

“Yes, bring my mother down to me. We need to talk,” Oliver said.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Oliver had learned how to compartmentalize a long time ago, but today was the first time that compartmentalizing became extremely hard. He still couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that his mother was the mole or that Malcolm was Thea’s father.

The only good thing that came from all of this was feeling like things were on their side. Moira wasn’t stupid so the fact that she would admit to being Malcolm’s mole right when they were looking for him, well her. It was pure luck things had worked out how they had, but Oliver hoped they could keep the luck going.

Oliver tensed as he heard the door to his office open. Felicity reached out to grasp his hand in comfort and he squeezed it back as Nikoli escorted his mother, escorted Moira, into his office. There wasn’t one hair out of place on her head, but there was a look in her eye that told Oliver she knew what this was about. If she didn’t then one look around the room should tell her.

“I’ll leave you guys to discuss this,” Felicity said.

Oliver gave her a kiss to the temple that he hope portrayed his gratefulness. She smiled a supportive smile to him and then left the office with Nikoli in tow.

“Oliver darling, if you wanted to talk all you had to do was ask. You don’t need to send your men after me,” she said with mirth in her voice.

“I send my men after all traitors,” Oliver spat.

He watched as Moira tensed and as fear came over her face. “Oliver, I don’t know,” Oliver slammed his hand on his desk, interrupting her lie.

“Do NOT lie to me. You’re Malcolm’s mole, you’re a traitor to the Bratva,” Oliver yelled.

Oliver watched as she slipped her mask on and he began to see who he got his natural born manipulator skills from. “One of my men heard you talking to Robert about how you’re a traitor, among other things,” Oliver spat.

She was caught and she knew it that passed over her face too. “I thought all of your men were watching Malcolm and Tommy,” Moira said softly.

Oliver snorted and felt his anger riling up again. “That much was clear,” he said.

Moira stood and tried to make her way towards him, but Oliver held up his hands to stop her. “If your man was listening then he should have told you that I started informing to Malcolm when your father was in charge. I just got in too deep with Malcolm and when you came home and took over I couldn’t get out,” Moira said.

She tried to reach out to him again, but Oliver stepped back and gave her a warning look. “You say that as if betraying the Bratva isn’t bad enough. I don’t care who you betrayed you still betrayed the Bratva,” Oliver spat.

He watched as her guilt and fear grew. This confirmed to Oliver everything, but he couldn’t do anything right now. He had his mole and that’s what mattered. He couldn’t handle her like he would another mole, but he didn’t have time to handle her like he needed to. His problem with Noah took prevalence.

Oliver moved around her and knocked on the door. Nikoli stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. “You’re to keep my mother in here until we get back tonight. I’ll deal with her after we’ve dealt with Noah. She doesn’t get out. I’ll instruct Raisa to bring you both food so you don’t have to leave and if she has to go the bathroom, give her a cup,” Oliver said.

“Oliver,” Moira’s affronted gasp reached his ears, but he ignored her as he left the room. Felicity was right outside the door and when he got all the way out she threw her arms around him. Her presence brought him such comfort, but in the craziness of the day couldn’t totally settle him down. Still he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

“Are you alright? That’s a stupid question you can’t be alright after all of this, but are you better than before?” Felicity asked.

A small smile came over her face at her ramble and he held her a bit tighter. “I’m okay, just in shock, but giving into my feelings and shock is not a privilege I get to have right now. We have two hours until we need to take your parents to the airport and meet Noah. We’ll leave in one hour. Is your head in the game, with my mom being the mole there’s not much we can do on that front. We’re going to need you to highjack his missile,” Oliver said.

He felt her take a nervous breath and pulled from him. “My minds in the right place, but I don’t know if that means I’ll be able to do it. I’ll do my best though and my best is pretty good,” Felicity said with certainty in her voice, but worry in her eyes.

Oliver pulled her to him again and placed a kiss on her forehead. He felt Felicity tense though. “Just promise me that you’ll be careful. I don’t know what I’ll do if I’m responsible for your death,” Felicity said.

Oliver tried to rub her back, soothe her. “Everything is going to work out alright. If it comes down to blows we’ll let Noah go with the Merlyn’s, we found them once and we can find them again.

No one is going to die tonight,” Oliver promised.

He just hoped he could keep it.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Felicity was a mix of horrible emotions. She was nervous and sad. Nervous because of Noah and sad because she was waving her grandparents goodbye as they walked through security. It had been thirty minutes of tears and hugs as her and Oliver said goodbye.

Donna had to work so she had said goodbye to them at the house. That part had worked out perfectly as Felicity wasn’t sure how she would lie to her mom about Noah.

“My men are waiting with Malcolm and Tommy at the private jet hanger. We’re going to have you hiding out in the building where they store the jets. If Noah can’t see you maybe he won’t keep his defences so high on his computer,” Oliver said as they got in his car.

Felicity let out a small snort. “Noah will always keep his defences up any good hacker does,” Felicity said.

 Oliver nodded and drove down to the private hanger area. He let her out around back and watched as she got in the building. She heard him drive away and when he did she felt her nerves heighten. The building was completely dark so Felicity used the flashlight on her phone to keep from running into airplanes. She knew she couldn’t turn the lights on as that may draw attention, so she turned on the first desk lamp she saw in the corner.

It gave her enough light to work, but not enough to get her caught. As she was setting up her computer she heard the distinct sound of a car driving up. She looked at her phone and saw it was only 6:45. If that was Noah then he was early and if it wasn’t him then they were in trouble.

“It seems great minds think alike Mr. Queen. Is my daughter coming in the next fifteen minutes or did you leave her behind? I was very much looking forward to seeing her,” Noah said.

His voice brought back memories, but Felicity shoved them to the back of her mind as she tried to focus on hacking his system. There were firewalls upon firewalls that she had to break through and she had to do it quickly.

“Felicity is saying goodbye to her family,” Oliver said.

Noah’s laugh carried over the air waves. “Was that supposed to be a low blow Mr. Queen? Whether Felicity likes it or not we are family,” Noah said.

Felicity fought the urge to run out there and attack Noah before screaming at him. Telling him he was the farthest thing from family. She took those emotions, that anger, and put it towards her hack. She had made it through the first firewall.

“It’s Captain Queen, not Mr. Queen,” Oliver said.

Felicity could tell that he was stalling for her and she was doing her best to make sure it wasn’t in vain. Noah laughed his annoying, smarmy laugh yet again. “Alright Captain Queen, why don’t you hand over my men so we can be on our way and so your Pakhan can land safely,” Noah said.

Worry filled Felicity as she felt the clock start to move faster. Her fingers began to cramp as they flew across the keyboard, but she pushed through it. She made her way through the second firewall, there was only one left, but it was the most protected.

“I want some assurance that if I hand them over you’ll disarm the missile. I don’t even see your computer,” Oliver said.

“That’s because it’s in the car. I’ll get to it once we’re safely in there. Now hand over Tommy and Malcolm,” Noah said.

This time it was Oliver’s turn to laugh. “That is not much of an assurance Noah and I can’t hand them over to you without it,” Oliver said.

Felicity was almost through the third firewall. Which would make sense that’s when everything went to hell. “He’s right Noah, he can’t give both of us over without some assurance,” Tommy said. There was something different about his tone. He didn’t sound unstable or upset like he had since this all started. He sounded calm, almost like Malcolm had before she shot him.

Felicity carried her computer with her as she peeked behind the doors. Malcolm and Tommy were standing in front of Oliver and his men, who had their guns trained on them and Noah. Malcolm was slumped forward a bit, but Tommy was standing tall.

“Yea, well we never planned on me getting both of you did we boss? I say it’s time we dropped the dead weight,” Noah said.

 Confusion filtered through Felicity and it turned to fear as Tommy, with lightning fast moves, stole a gun from the man behind him. Only instead of shooting him or Oliver like she thought he would he turned and shot Malcolm. A hand flew to her mouth to keep her gasp from echoing off the walls.

“I’ve been waiting a long time to do that,” Tommy laughed.


	28. A Neat Bow?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation and the decisions.

Oliver wasn’t sure what was happening, but his head felt like it was spinning. One moment he had been stalling Noah and the next Tommy was stealing someone’s gun and shooting his dad.

Luckily there was still far more men on his side then on Tommy’s.

Noah had only brought five with him. Oliver had brought around twenty. Unfortunately Noah still had a missile aimed at Anatoly’s plane, which was sure to land soon.

“You should see the look on your face Captain Queen,” Noah sneered with a laugh.

Oliver clenched his jaw and jerked Tommy back by the collar. Slade reached forward and knocked the gun from Tommy’s hands. Tommy laughed and held his hands up. “Sorry boys, I know I probably should have waited to do that till we were somewhere more private, but I was so done playing the idiot son,” Tommy laughed.

Oliver shoved his once best friend away from him, but kept his gun trained on him. Tommy had a look on his face that Oliver had only ever seen once before on a man in Russia named Ivo. It was the look of a psychopath.

“You should know the truth Oliver, you deserve at least that. Malcolm was never in charge of this, I was. I blamed the Bratva for my mother’s death. She called my father that night, while she was dying in the street, but he didn’t answer because he was taking care of Bratva business. He could have saved her, but instead he was protecting Anatoly,” Tommy spat.

Oliver felt sympathy for Rebecca Merlyn, he really did. It wasn’t her fault Tommy and Malcolm were psychopaths. That didn’t mean that the Bratva was to blame for her death. At least not totally. If Oliver were in that situation and he though Felicity was in danger he would leave, Bratva be damned.

Oliver opened his mouth, but Tommy held his hand up a bit higher. “There’s more to the story Ollie. I always held the Bratva responsible, but I felt like there was nothing we could do. Then I heard talk from some brothers about how they would support Malcolm being Captain over you or Robert. When I told Malcolm that, well it took some convincing for him to believe it. Once he did though it was all uphill from there until he got caught and forced into hiding by Anatoly. Malcolm was never supposed to be in charge, he was just a way to clear the path to the Captain’s position and I lost that when he went into hiding. In the beginning you have to believe it wasn’t personal. I knew that you were forced to Russia by your parents. I planned on giving you a high place within the Bratva for all your troubles in Russia, but then you came home different. You were cold to me and your family, you were ten times more arrogant, and then you got Felicity just like you got Laurel. I couldn’t take being treated like second best so I forced Malcolm to put things into motion. Of course I had to put on the act of being his distressed puppet. It paid off in the end though,” Tommy chuckled.

Oliver felt anger stirring in him at being played by Tommy for so long. “Tommy, you weren’t second best. You were barely sixth at best,” Oliver chuckled.

He watched as Tommy’s face tightened and as anger passed over it. Oliver really wanted to rile him up, but he also wanted to get more time for Felicity. They were all running out of it though. Oliver did his best not to look her way, but he worried with her this close to everything. If bullets started flying there was no guarantee that they wouldn’t make their way into her.

“Well now I’m the one in control,” Tommy spat.

When he tried to move away Oliver raised his gun even more and took a step forward.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Felicity tore her eyes away from the scene outside. Things were escalating and quickly. The only way for things to slow down was if she was able to highjack this missile. She was closer, but not a closer as she wanted to be. With Malcolm dead and Tommy showing his true colours there was really nothing to hold them back. Oliver had done his best to buy them time and now it was her turn. Felicity ran the final program on her computer, her last ditch effort, before moving it all to her tablet. Then she walked back to the desk area and used her computer to swipe everything off of it. Pens, clipboards, and tools all fell to the ground making quite a bit out noise.

Felicity was already making her way up the stairs to the office before all of the tools had hit the floor. She heard Noah commanding his men to go look just as she shut herself in the office and locked the door. Felicity sat with her back to the door and began typing again. The sound of her breathing was echoing off of the walls of the office and she was doing her best to quiet herself.

She had almost high jacked the missile when she heard someone coming up the stairs. Felicity covered her mouth and finished typing on the tablet. She was in she had high jacked the missile and now she just had to lead it over to the Pacific Ocean. She checked for any boats nearby and when there was none in sight she dropped it. Her heart rate fell back to normal for maybe a moment. She had done it, she didn’t think she would be able to but she had. It all just seemed a bit anticlimactic for what she had been expecting.

Just as the thought came to her she heard shouts outside the door and jerked as someone pushed against it. Felicity shot forward and backed into the opposite corner just as the door flew open. I burly man she didn’t recognize stepped into the room and his eyes immediately went to her.

Felicity’s heart dropped to the floor as he stormed into the room and picked her up from the floor like she weighed nothing. Felicity screeched and began to squirm, but then he threw her over his shoulder. She was stuck staring at the ground until he threw her down, in the middle of Oliver and Noah.

“Boris, be gentle,” Noah reprimanded. Felicity shoved herself off of the pavement and glared at Noah.

“You look a lot better than the last time I saw you, blonde looks good on you,” Noah said.

 Felicity put more intensity behind her glare. Right now she wanted to yell at her father, but she knew she need to tell Oliver that she had rerouted the missile. She turned around slowly, so as to not draw any unwanted bullets. When she saw Oliver he looked a nervous mess. Felicity couldn’t blame him, she felt pretty nervous too.

“So what did I miss?” She asked as easily as she could.

She watched as a small smile came over Oliver’s face even if just for a moment. “Nothing much. I miss anything?” He asked.

Felicity tilted her head to the side with a bit of a shrug. “Nothing much, I just redirected the missile to the Pacific Ocean, no big deal,” Felicity replied.

She watched as Oliver’s smile grew and as he motioned to his men. “That’s not possible. That missile was unhackable,” Noah cried from behind her.

Felicity turned to him with a smile on her face. “Nothing’s unhackable, you taught me that when I was a kid, right before you left. You protected yourself but not enough because you underestimated me. It’s not a mistake you’ll be given the chance to make again,” Felicity replied.

Noah’s face fell, but then he reached behind him. “That’s why you always have a backup plan,” Noah said.

Felicity looked around worriedly and heard Oliver shouting commands. It all drowned out when the cars they had come in, the ones behind the Bratva exploded. Felicity ducked and covered her head with her arms. Which is why she didn’t see Tommy coming till it was too late. He wrapped his arm around her throat and placed a gun to her temple.

Felicity let out a small cry that drew Oliver’s attention. She cried because of her fear, but she also cried because she saw the men who were closest to the cars on the ground, supposedly dead.

When Tommy kissed the side of her face she cried harder and tried to lean away from him.

“I’m sorry it’s come to this Felicity, really I am,” Tommy said.

Felicity knew that they didn’t have much time before airport security showed up, that explosion would have definitely caught some attention. Her ears were still ringing and the anger in her didn’t make it any better. “Go to hell,” Felicity spat.

Tommy chuckled from behind her and just held her closer. Almost like he was fifty feet away instead of ten Felicity heard Oliver order his men to go after Noah. She hadn’t even realized he had escaped, but she figured that having a gun to her head was a good enough excuse.

“Tommy put the gun down,” Oliver ordered.

Tommy laughed and pushed the gun closer to her. A shuddering breath came out of Felicity, but she tried to bite it back so Tommy wouldn’t see how weak she felt. “You’re still trying to make the rules Oliver, still trying to call the shots. You don’t call the shots anymore,” Tommy shouted. As he got more riled up he began to wave the gun around. Felicity saw her opportunity and took it. Slamming on her foot on his and knocking her shoulder back into his she knocked him off balance and jerked from his hold. She falls to the ground just as Oliver fired off two shots.

Felicity felt hot tears running down her cheeks as she huddled in a ball and covered her ears. She didn’t move until she felt Oliver gripping her arms. She sat up on her shins and let Oliver take her face in his hands. He kissed all around her face and then pulled her up from the ground. She couldn’t hear anything against the ring in her ears. There was so much destruction around them, so many dead bodies and it was all getting to her.

Oliver’s mouth was moving, but she couldn’t hear anything. Eventually he just wrapped his arms around her and dragged her away from the scene of destruction. Felicity nearly became sick when they had to step around Tommy’s body. They quickly found their way into a car, maybe Noah’s, and took off from the scene.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“What about Anatoly?” Diggle asked as Oliver paced the living room floor.

“No way he’s going to land there. He’ll land somewhere else and let us know,” Oliver said. Despite only being blown a bit by the explosion he felt like he had taken a beating. Tommy’s eyes as he fell to the ground was haunting Oliver.

Oliver knew that Tommy had to be killed, but it didn’t make it any easier. Neither did seeing the look on Felicity’s face as he had to forcefully drag her to the car. It was like moving a zombie.

They had won, The Merlyn’s were dead and Noah was in their custody, but everything had gone to hell. Oliver was so proud of Felicity for diverting the missile, but he was stupid to not think there would be a backup plan. It’s just that his first plan had been so crazy he didn’t think Noah would have needed a backup plan.

Add that on top of the discovery that Tommy was behind it all and Oliver felt a bit like he couldn’t breathe. Like he had swallowed some of the shrapnel that had killed some of his men. He was still waiting to hear the count of how many men he had lost. It was like all of their problems were gone, but so was any grasp on sanity.

When they had gotten back to the house Thea had been waiting and when she saw the state Felicity was in she had taken her upstairs. He hadn’t seen her for thirty minutes now so all he was left to do was worry. Worry about Anatoly’s reaction, worry about Felicity breaking down, and worry about losing his place in the Bratva because of how he had handled things. That mixed with the image of Tommy holding a gun to Felicity’s head and then having to shoot him was driving Oliver crazy.

When there was a knock on the door Oliver nearly jumped at the chance for distraction. “Come in.” Roy stepped in a bit tentative and a bit beaten up.

“Captain, it seems that we lost six men. We’re in the process of handling the bodies so that the cops don’t get involved. Detective Lance is on the scene now,” Roy reported.

Oliver sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. “Of course it’s Lance. How did we move the men out? Where are they now?” Oliver asked.

Roy shifted on his feet. “We may have borrowed a rental van to move the men out. We made sure to dump the van and wipe any traces that we were there away though. As for the men, we dropped them off at Vashier’s funeral home. He agreed to keep them hidden for three days,” Roy answered.

“Good job Roy, we’ll figure out what to do tomorrow. For now we should wait for Anatoly’s call,” “No call dear boy,” Anatoly’s voice interrupted Oliver.

Oliver’s head shot up from the floor and he stared wide eyed at Anatoly, who was followed by three bodyguards. “Pakhan, I expected a call or something,” Oliver said as he stepped forward. Anatoly took Oliver’s hand in his and gave it a firm shake.

“Well I expected to land at our regular airport. Not for it to be in flames and to have to land in a field,” Anatoly said.

Oliver’s gut clenched a bit, but he tried to stand a bit taller. “Things kind of went to hell Anatoly, but we got what we went there for. Malcolm and Tommy are dead, we have Noah, and their men are dead. Everything worked out in the end,” Oliver said.

Anatoly walked pass Oliver to sit on the couch, he motioned for Oliver to sit across from him so he did. “I’m not saying I’m not proud of you. You got enemy number one, two, and three within the Bratva, but we have to be realistic about our problems. We drew unwanted attention from the cops and we lost men. This job is not done yet,” Anatoly said evenly.

Oliver felt the weariness in his bones when Anatoly said this. Like he could pass out on the couch right here and not wake up for days. “I’ll take care of the funerals for our men and I’ll deal with Lance. I have since I was fourteen,” Oliver said.

“I think how I know how we can handle all of this,” Felicity said from the doorway. Oliver turned around to look at her. She was cleaner than she had been before, but she still had a cold look in her eye.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Felicity looked at herself in the mirror. She had dirt on her face, a cut above her eyebrow, and a distant look in her eyes. Thea was moving around her talking wildly, but it was going in one ear and out the other. She really only snapped back into the moment when Thea started to wipe a wet rag down her face.

She watched as the dirt and grime slowly faded away to reveal her pale, if not somewhat red from the rubbing, cheeks. The scar above her eyebrow looked much smaller now that the dried blood was gone. She felt like she was more herself once things had been wiped away. For some reason that made her break down.

Felicity fell into Thea’s arms as sobs wracked her body. Thea held her tightly through the sobs and then as they died down Thea stroked her hair. “God Thea, it was horrible. I’ve seen death since coming into this, but that was something different. So many died and I just felt so sure that I had saved them when I diverted the missile. I didn’t though and they died,” Felicity sobbed.

“Felicity, you did your part. You can’t take the blame for this,” Thea said.

Felicity wiped the tears from her eyes and pulled from Thea. “I can’t stop the thoughts from coming. I just need to distract myself,” Felicity said. She stood up and out of Thea’s hold, but Thea was still looking at her with a worried expression.

“Felicity, I think you should rest. Maybe sleep or read a book,” Thea offered.

Felicity gave her a small smile before pulling her in her arms for one last hug. “Thea, I really appreciate you taking care of me, but I can’t just rest. I need to speak to Noah, this has always been all about him, Tommy and Malcolm somehow got thrown in there. Then I need to talk to Oliver,” Felicity said.

She was in a different mindset now, one that felt a bit clearer. She felt that she would feel better after she talked to Noah, as strange as that train of thought was, because she would be able to get a couple of things off of her chest.

Felicity snuck pass the parlour where the boys were and down to the basement where she assumed they had locked up Noah. When she saw him down there with two guards by him and locked around one of the beams she felt her stomach drop. He looked a sweaty, dirty mess, but it was better than dead like his men.

 “Um can you guys give us a moment?” Felicity asked the guards. They looked at each other and then nodded though they didn’t go very far.

“I’m glad to see that you’re alright,” Noah said. His voice sounded raspy and tired. She wondered if hers sounded the same. She sure felt tired, Still it didn’t stop her from snorting. “You ran when Tommy put a gun to my head so that you could save yourself. So let’s not do the whole fake protective dad thing,” Felicity said.

Noah shook his head and gave a dry laugh. “Just because I’m not the dad you imagined doesn’t mean I’m not a good father,” Noah said.

It was Felicity’s turn to laugh this time. She laughed so hard that her throat almost hurt. “You can believe what you want, but let me just make it clear that I didn’t come down here to discuss your merits as a father. I came here to get something’s off of my chest and I want you to listen because you owe me that much. I got into this wanting to hand you over to the Bratva even if that meant that they would kill you. I was convinced that I was cold enough to do it, but now I’m not so sure. And it’s not because I feel any familial bond to you or feel that I owe you for bringing me into this world, but because I think that you would be capable of that and I don’t want to be you. I don’t want to care only for myself or to have my hands so drenched in blood that I can’t turn back. I don’t believe you were always like this, because once you were a man who I admired. Who I wished every day would come home because I loved you so much. Who I sat up at night crying about because I thought there was some way to bring you back, some way to save you from the demons that chased you away. And I don’t think I could care that deeply for the monster that you are now, but somewhere along the way you became who you are. So this is me telling you that while I don’t want any more death, I also don’t want anything to do with you. I’m not going to waste any more time crying over the man who was or caring for who I lost. For years I did, but now I see that you leaving, well I’m better for it,” Felicity said.

Tears welled in her eyes as she spoke, but she did her best to keep them at bay. Noah on the other hand looked completely stricken by her words. Like they had somehow caught him off guard. His mouth pulled in a way that looked like he was getting ready to speak, but then his lips just pulled in a tight line. Felicity nodded and blinked her tears away. She had come to get something off her chest, not hear what he had to say.

“I’ll figure out what to do with you, I always do, but for now you should just make yourself comfortable,” Felicity said before turning her back on him.

She didn’t take one look back as she made her way out of the basement and into the parlour. She stopped just outside it as she heard Anatoly’s voice. His discussion with Oliver sparked an idea in her that had her feet propelling her forward.

“I think I know how we can handle all of this,” Felicity spoke up. She saw from the corner of her eye Oliver turned to her with a worried expression. Most of her attention was on Anatoly. He stood from the couch and placed a kiss on both of her cheeks.

“Well I’m open to suggestions, but before that I understand from my debriefing in the car that I owe you my life. That is not a debt I take lightly,” Anatoly said.

His words gave Felicity a bit of comfort, but not much. Today had been the day of getting bit in the ass when she thought everything was alright. “Good, just keep that in mind when I tell you my plan,” she said, her nerves coming through.

Anatoly raised an eyebrow and let out a small laugh. “Alright, as you Americans say, hit me with it,” Anatoly chuckled as he sat back on the couch. Felicity sat across from him, beside Oliver, and in Oliver’s strong hold.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“Miss Smoak do you mean to tell me that your father was the one who killed Malcolm Merlyn and exploded three SUVs in an airport hangar?” Detective Lance asked.

Felicity swallowed her nerves and shifted in the seat. Everything about Detective Lance’s office was a bit intimidating. It was nothing compared to the man himself.

“Yes, he and my father had shady business deals and I’m not sure how it happened, but one minute I’m dropping my grandparents off at the airport and the next the man you say was Malcolm Merlyn has taken me hostage. He demanded that my father give him money for my release, but my dad decided that shooting his way out was better,” Felicity lied.

Detective Lance looked at her with this stare that was part disapproving father and part hardened cop. It made her almost forget her lies, but she pushed through.

“I know that he was just trying to save me, but it was his dealings that got him there in the first place and he killed someone. You can’t just get away with that,” Felicity said.

Detective Lance sighed and leaned forward in his chair. “What about Tommy Merlyn? We have trace amounts of blood from him on scene, but not enough for us to think he’s dead and there was no body. How badly was he wounded?” Lance asked.

The words “no body” rang through Felicity’s head over and over again as fear struck her. She swallowed uncomfortably when she noticed Detective Lance staring her down. “I don’t know, I didn’t seem him there, but obviously if you have evidence he was there then he was there. I was so terrified the whole time, it was like an out of body experience. I’m surprised I remembered enough to even tell you details,” Felicity rambled.

Detective Lance looked like he’d caught only half of what she said and half way through he had pulled out his notebook to jot things down. “We’ll keep an eye out for him them and an eye out or your father. You said his name was,” “You don’t have to worry about putting out a bolo or anything like that for him. I told him I’d meet him in a park just outside of the Glades to talk.

Here’s his picture, you can find him there,” Felicity instructed.

Lance took the picture of Noah from her and looked at it with raised eyebrows before setting it down. “So let me get this straight, you’re just giving your father to us wrapped up like some nice little present?” he asked.

Felicity shrugged. “Hasn’t anyone ever told you not to look a gift horse in the mouth? I don’t see what the problem is here Detective. Do you not believe me?” Felicity asked.

“I don’t know, but I don’t have much of a choice. The security feed all around the airport has been wiped clean. The only account we have of what happened there is yours. Besides your father is a fugitive, even if he didn’t do this he still needs to go to jail,” he said.

Felicity nodded and relaxed back against the chair. “If I do find you’re lying to me though Miss Smoak you’ll be in a world of trouble,” Lance warned.

“I’m not, you’ll find Noah exactly where I said he would be,” Felicity tactfully avoided talking about the other part, but Lance’s face told her he had caught that. She offered him a bright smile and stood from the seat.

 “I appreciate you taking the time to listen to me today and good luck with my father,” Felicity said in lieu of a goodbye.

She tried not to walk out too quickly. Knowing that Oliver was waiting just outside though sped her along. He was waiting on the hood of the town car, looking this nervous sort of handsome. When he saw her he immediately took her in his arms and gave her a kiss.

“How did it go?” Oliver asked.

“As well as could be expected. He’s sending men after Noah, right now I think. Is he in position?” Felicity asked.

Oliver nodded. He’s waiting on the bench with the gun Tommy used to shoot Malcolm in the waistband of his pants. Diggle and Slade are keeping an eye on him. He’s not going anywhere until Lance arrests him,” Oliver reassured her.

Felicity breathed a little bit easily and let him help her in the town car. “I still can’t believe Anatoly went with your plan,” Oliver said.

Felicity had been surprised too. When she had first told Anatoly that she wanted to hand Noah over to the cops instead of to the Bratva he had been dismissive. Felicity had to spend sometimes convincing him that letting Noah be there patsy was the best option. Anatoly could still get whatever he needed from Noah, but then they would turn him over to the authorities. It would solve their Noah problem and their police man problem.

When Anatoly had finally agreed Felicity had actually felt relief. She wanted Noah to suffer for his sins, not die with them. He’d spent the rest of the night and into the early morning, grilling, Noah for answers. When he came up the stairs looking satisfied Felicity understood that he had given Anatoly what he wanted. All that was left was to sell the story to Lance and now that they had done that they could focus on their other problem.

“He did tell me something interesting though. And by interesting I mean horrifying,” Felicity said. Oliver gave her a look from his peripheral. “Really? What is it?” He asked.

Felicity bit her lip and put her hand on his arm. “You may want to pull over for this one.


	29. Connecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connections are made, physical and emotional.

Oliver’s heart was hammering in his chest as he took in Felicity. She had seemed relaxed if not a little tired when she came out of the police station, but now here she was saying that they needed to talk. A fear went through Oliver that maybe this was it, maybe she’d had enough.

She’d decided that his love wasn’t worth the bloodshed and the sleepless nights. He’d been there to see how there was less of a light in Felicity’s eyes and he’ been there throughout the night when she woke up crying. He would be devastated if she wanted to leave, but he couldn’t blame her.

“Lance said that Tommy’s body wasn’t there. There was some of his blood, but no body,” Felicity said. Right after she said it she tightened her lips like she was worried for his reaction.

Oliver actually let out a relieved laugh. His heart rate slowed back down and he felt like he could breathe. “Okay that is definitely not the reaction I expected. I mean I guess he was your friend once so it must be nice to know you didn’t kill him, but I mean after all he’s done I didn’t think you’d be happy he was alive. And that makes you sound bad, but it’s not meant to I don’t,” Oliver cut off Felicity’s ramble with a kiss.

“I just thought that you were breaking up with me. Hearing that Tommy may be alive is much better, though not good,” Oliver said.

Felicity face scrunched up and she tilted her head to the side. “Why would you think I’d be breaking up with you?” Felicity asked.

Oliver sighed and leaned back in his seat as much as he could. “Yesterday was a lot to take and I saw how it affected you. I wouldn’t have blamed you,” Oliver said.

Felicity kept her head tilted as she listened to his explanation. Oliver watched as confusion passed over her face before she closed her eyes and shook her head. “Wow you are in to this self- sacrificing stuff aren’t you? Yes, yesterday was a lot to take, but I’m not going anywhere. You should know I’m a lot more stubborn than that,” Felicity replied.

Oliver laughed because he just couldn’t help himself, his relief was a bit uplifting. As he relaxed back into his seat and rested his hands on the steering wheel what she had told him sunk in. “What do you mean they didn’t find a body? I fired off two shots, centre mass,” Oliver said.

“You’re asking me about the logistics of shooting someone? You realize that’s a little out of my wheelhouse right?” Felicity stated.

Oliver shook his head as he considered the options of what could have happened and none of them made sense. He had shot to kill and Tommy had died. That was it.

“One of his men must have survived and carried him off to give him a respectable burial,” Oliver convinced himself.

He felt Felicity’s eyes on him, studying him. After a minute she gave a slight nod, giving him this. Oliver sighed and reached across the dash for her hand as he started up the car again. Today they could put off their problems. They could take their win and soak in it a little bit before they had to get back to the real world and its real problems.

Today they could breathe.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Felicity twirled in Oliver’s desk chair as she waited for him to get back. After he had dropped her off at the house he had gone to have lunch with Anatoly. Anatoly had made it seem like a cordial visit, but Felicity knew he was going to grill him on some things. She just hoped it wasn’t Moira related things. She wasn’t sure Oliver had come to a decision on how to handle her. Especially given that she knew he wanted to just come home and relax.

When a knock came at the door Felicity gripped his desk and jerked herself to a stop. “Come in,” she squeaked. She cleared her throat just as the door opened.

Slade walked in, with a bit of a limp and a cut above his eye, and flashed her a wide smile. “Just the girl I was looking for,” he said.

Felicity wasn’t sure if she should be scared or intrigued that he was looking for her. She just wasn’t sure what he could possibly want from her. They had talked a few times, but not very much. Things had been pretty crazy since he had gotten here. There hadn’t been time to sit around, braid each other’s hair, and tell stories.

“You’re looking for me and not Oliver?” Felicity asked. She tried to sound easy and not like she was on the edge of her seat. The last couple hours had gone by smoothly and Felicity had just been waiting for the other shoe to drop. She hoped Slade wasn’t carrying that shoe.

“Well I was looking for Oliver, but I was hoping to talk to you also,” he said with a shrug. He sat down in the chair across from her, his frame looking even larger against the small chairs.

“It wounds me to come in second, but when it’s to Oliver it’s easier to take,” she teased.

She watched as a wide smirk adorned Slade’s face. “So you’re saying you’ve come second to him before?” He asked. He sounded like he was about to laugh, but he still put enough emphasis on certain words to let her know what he was really saying.

Felicity raised both of her eyebrows and gave him an unimpressed look. “You wanted to ask me about Oliver’s skills in bed? Really that’s what you came looking for? Didn’t you guys have bull sessions in Russia?” Felicity asked.

Slade shrugged and his smirk stayed firmly rooted on his face, even given Felicity’s stare. “Well anytime men talk about sex that’s mostly all it is, bull. Men are liars,” Slade said easily. Felicity stared him down a bit more. “Until they find someone to be truthful to,” she replied.

Slade snorted and leaned back in the chair, his shoulders squishing into it a bit. “Even then they’re liars, they just have to lie about more. Like whether the woman looks fat in a dress or whether they were looking at the girl in skin tight jeans that passed by,” Slade laughed.

Felicity let out a small laugh of disbelief that mixed with his. “You’re not much of a romantic are you?” She asked.

Slade’s laughter died a bit and his smirk twitched. “No, that requires a heart and that’s not an organ I use much of. There a reason why you’re asking about my ability to love?” Slade asked.

Felicity smirked and leaned back in her, Oliver’s, chair like he had done. “Well you asked me about my sex life so I asked you about your ability to love. I think both make us equally uncomfortable. Fairs fair,” Felicity responded.

Slade’s smirk grew again and he shook his head in amusement before pointing at her. “I like you and that is what I actually wanted to talk about. I feel like we may have gotten the wrong idea about each other,” he explained.

Felicity shook her head. “I don’t feel like we did. Sure you did that weird little test on me, but I don’t feel we’ve known each other long enough to make a judgement. At least not a sound one,” Felicity replied.

“You’re a better person than I am then. I thought you were bad for Oliver. Yes you were a spitfire, but you weren’t accustomed to the Bratva lifestyle. I didn’t think you had what it took to be a Bratva woman. Oliver just seemed weaker we he as with you. I’m big enough of a man to admit when I’m wrong though. Oliver’s just less cold and you make a good Bratva woman,” Slade complimented.

Felicity felt her small, confused smile that had started when he began talking grow into, though still a bit confused, one of pride. “Thank you Slade, that means a lot. I don’t know if many of the Bratva men’s seal of approval, so to have yours is comforting,” Felicity replied evenly.

“Well those men who don’t approve are idiots, hopefully idiots who are smart enough to not tell Oliver if they have doubts. The kid is in deep with you. That said if you ever want to upgrade from the kid, I’m here,” the last part was said jokingly and made Felicity laugh a bit, but she knew that if Oliver had heard that he would be angry.

“Comments like that get men killed,” Oliver’s voice came from the doorway and shocked Felicity. She had been so focused on her conversation that she hadn’t heard him come in.

Felicity flashed a smile his way and made her way over to hug him. He definitely looked a bit beaten down. He had barely gotten his arms around her when Slade’s mocking snort echoed through the room. Felicity turned around in Oliver’s arms to watch the exchange. “Only because you’re possessive as hell,” Slade replied.

Felicity felt Oliver’s shoulders go up and down and knew there was a smirk on his face. “I’m Captain,” he said like it was reason enough. Slade and Felicity shared a comical look.

“Doesn’t mean you’re the boss. I think little lady here has got you wrapped around her finger,” Slade prodded.

“Yea that’s not the part he’s wrapped up in,” Felicity thought. When she felt Oliver tense behind her and heard Slade’s bellowing laughter she realized she’d said that out loud.

“Oh God, I did not mean for that to leave my head. Sometimes my brain to mouth filter doesn’t work. I am so sorry,” Felicity babbled.

Slade laughed and stood from his chair. “Don’t worry, just consider it our own bull session,” Slade said before he shook Oliver’s hand and left the room.

Oliver turned her around in his arms and gave her an inquisitive look. “What was that about?” He asked.

Felicity smiled and stood on her tip toes so she could wrap her arms around his neck. “That was Slade giving us his seal of approval. Apparently I’m a great Bratva woman,” Felicity bragged.

Oliver chuckled and placed a kiss on her forehead. “You’re a great everything,” he replied.

Felicity wiggled her eyebrows and pressed a bit closer to him. “Are you trying to use flattery to get in my pants Mr. Queen?” She asked teasingly.

The glint in his eye when she said Mr. Queen told her he may take it a bit more seriously. “Always,” he promised as he held her close to give her a kiss.

“I’ll remember that,” Felicity laughed and pulled away from his kiss. Oliver gave a small pout and Felicity laughed. As she took in his pout she also took in how exhausted he looked.

“Oliver, why don’t you go get some sleep. You look exhausted and you deserve some rest,” Felicity insisted. The words had barely left her mouth before Oliver was shaking his head.

“I can’t,” he replied.

Felicity put one hand on her hip and gave him a look. “Give me a good reason why you can’t? You’ve already handled business with Anatoly and there’s no immediate threat,” Felicity replied.

“My minds working on overdrive, I couldn’t sleep if I tried,” Oliver said.

Felicity felt a smirk come over her face and she took his hand in her, dragging him out of the office and up towards his room. She knew Oliver was just humouring her by going up to his room, but it would pay off for him. When she shut the door to his bedroom he was already ready to fight her.

“Felicity, I really can’t sleep,” he said.

Felicity smiled and pushed him back on the bed. “Because your mind is running crazy, but I know a way to slow it down,” Felicity replied.

Felicity watched as his eyes widened as she pulled his pants and boxers down. ‘Well it’s worth a try,” he said with a smirk.

Felicity smiled up at him and then crawled on the bed. She licked a long stripe up his dick that had him groaning and fisting his hands in her hair. He didn’t take control yet though so Felicity continued to lick him and then place a kiss to the tip. When she finally

felt like he might be at his limit she took him in until he hit the back of her throat.

His groan was border-line roar and had Felicity’s panties wet. She hallowed out her cheeks and stroked him with her tongue. Every once in a while Oliver’s hips would thrust up, but other than that he lay underneath her just letting her do what she wanted. So she kept up a steady pace as she sucked him in until she felt him swelling in her mouth. Then she built up her speed, tightened her lips, and fondled his balls.

Oliver harshly jerked his hips up and then let out a loud groan as he came down her throat. He stared down at her and Felicity swallowed all of it. Oliver smirked and stroked her hair. Felicity smiled up at him as she pulled his boxers up, but helped him shed his pants.

“Can you sleep now?” she asked.

Oliver let out a small laugh and nodded his head. He held out his arms and Felicity laid in them. It took five minutes for him to fall asleep and once he did he was out like a light. He was so knocked out that Felicity was actually able to easily slip from his hold. She remained on the bed but set her laptop on her lap so she could do some research. She lost herself in it that she didn’t realize how much time had passed until she felt the bed shifting under her.

She had realized it too late as Oliver was sitting up before she had a chance to exit out of her research. So she did the most unobvious thing and slammed her computer shut. Oliver looked at her with sleepy and amused eyes.

“What are you looking at?” He asked in amusement.

Felicity shook her head a bit and flashed him a nervous smile. “Nothing, nothing I wasn’t looking at anything,” Felicity babbled.

Oliver gave her a look and she flashed him a smile. Oliver continued to give her a look, but she didn’t give up. Oliver sighed and stole the laptop from her. Felicity let out a small cry and reached for her laptop. She thought since he was tired he wouldn’t be able to fight her off, but she was wrong. He held his arm out to block her as he opened up her laptop. Felicity squeezed her eyes shut as he saw her research.

She sat back on the bed with her cheeks stained red as Oliver turned to her with a raised eyebrow. “Felicity why do you have seven tabs about anal open on your computer?” He asked. Felicity could tell he was trying not to laugh. That made her more embarrassed and a little angry.

“It’s not funny. I’m doing research because I’m nervous, there is no shame in that,” Felicity said with a pout.

Oliver made a face that told her he realized he had made a mistake. Oliver reached for her hand, but she just folded her arms. “I’m sorry Felicity it’s just that, as much as you may not like to hear this, I have experience with this sort of thing. I know what to do to make it not hurt,” Oliver said.

Felicity still had her arms folded across her chest and turned to give him a glare. “My research isn’t for your piece of mind it’s for mine and I don’t know anything about it,” Felicity said.

“You’re right I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel bad. Sex has always just been so natural for us that this seemed strange, but this is a new experience and if you want to fill a filing cabinet with research on it then that’s perfect,” Oliver said.

Felicity looked at him for a moment to see if he was just saying that to get out of the doghouse, but he seemed genuine. Still she stole her computer back from him and shut it down. When she checked her phone and saw a text message from Thea begging her and Oliver to join them at Verdant. Saying that they all needed a break. Felicity agreed, but she didn’t know if Oliver would. He had barely been bribed into taking a nap.

Still she wanted to go out. She wanted to go and have some brainless fun. She had never wanted it so bad in her life. So Felicity texted back saying that she would go and she hopped from the bed. Thea immediately responded, saying that they would leave in thirty minutes.

 “Felicity where are you going?” Oliver called after her. She pulled through her clothes in his closet before answering. She held the black one that she had chosen against her as she answered.

“Thea wants us to go to Verdant tonight, take a night off. I figured you wouldn’t want to go because it’s actually fun,” Felicity said off handedly.

Oliver came up behind her and stroked his hands up and down her sides. “Are you still mad at me?” He asked as he kissed up and down her neck. Felicity sighed and rolled her neck, with her head falling to the side.

“Yes, a little bit, but I also didn’t want to take the energy to convince you. I figured getting in a tight dress and letting you think about other guys seeing me in it would put you into action,” Felicity replied.

Oliver snorted and began to place kisses on her neck again. “You know me too well,” Oliver said.

Felicity smiled at him through the mirror and then pulled from his arms. “We have less than thirty minutes till we need to leave. So get to it,” Felicity said as she began to get undressed. She may have forgiven Oliver, but she was still going to torture him a bit. He could tease her all he wanted about doing research about her ass, but by the end of the night he would be as good as kissing it.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Oliver tried to relax against the bar as Felicity and Thea talked with wide expressions. Sometimes it was hard to believe that this used to be his type of crowd. He used to practically live in clubs.

Now he could barely stand to be in one. The only reason he was here was to keep an eye on Felicity. He didn’t want any dumb fucker trying to put their hands on her. The experience was only made more painful by her though. That black dress, with the cut-outs strategically placed, hugged her body, especially her ass, in a way that was illegal.

Oliver knew that she was trying to torture him. That had become clear when she got undressed in front of him, but hadn’t let him touch her. He knew that he had made her upset with his slight teasing about her research but he hadn’t meant anything by it. He was a bit amused to wake up and find her reading that stuff, but mostly confused. He realized that anal hurt at first and that it might be intimidating, but Felicity was the one who had brought it up the second time so he just thought she was comfortable with it.

For some reason that had resulted in just pure amusement because he was confused. He never wanted to embarrass her or make her feel uncomfortable when it came to sex. She should be able to do all the research she want, but Oliver wish she would have been comfortable enough to ask him. Either way he had made a mistake, so he was taking the torture she was dealing out with patience.

She flashed a smile over her shoulder as if she knew what he was thinking. Oliver lifted his drink up and smiled. “Oliver Queen, you’ve changed since I last saw you,” Lyla’s teasing voice said from beside him.

Oliver turned a bit, so he could see Felicity out of the corner of his eye and pay attention to Lyla. “I take it that’s a good thing,” Oliver said with a chuckle.

Lyla smiled at him kindly. “You’ve always been a good man, it was just buried a bit. I just meant that Oliver post-Russia would never come and drink at Verdant just to drink and have fun. And you wouldn’t ever have been able to control yourself with your girlfriend dressed like that like you are now,” Lyla said.

 At the mention of how Felicity was dressed Oliver threw back the rest of his drink. “Guess I’m lucky enough to have met someone who changed me,” Oliver said. A small smile crossed his face as he spoke, but slid a bit when he saw, from his peripheral, Felicity and Thea move onto the dance floor.

“Getting someone is the easy part, it’s keeping them that is hard. I make sure John knows that,” Lyla said with a wink.

Oliver chuckled and gave Diggle a nod as he moved behind Lyla. She didn’t jump just merely leaned back in his arms. “She’s got me very trained on how to do it too. Which is why I’m going to take my wife for a dance,” Diggle said. Lyla laughed as he took her with him to the dance floor.

Oliver took that as his cue to go find her girlfriend. He could only hope that Thea and Roy weren’t by her. He didn’t know if he could take seeing them dancing together. It may make him sick. Luckily when he got there, all he could focus on was the sway of Felicity’s ass. Oliver quickly made his way over to her and pressed himself up against her.

“Am I allowed to do this or are you just dancing with your girls?” Oliver asked teasingly.

Felicity light laughter was barely heard over the music. “Do you see Thea around here anywhere? She’s my only “girl”,” Felicity laughed. Oliver cast one look around and realized she wasn’t there. Oliver didn’t want to think about where she was or what she was doing. All he wanted to focus on was Felicity.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and began to sway her hips. He took that as a sign that she was done torturing him. He pressed himself closer to her, grinding against her. If he had known that going to Verdant with his girlfriend meant getting to grind on her he would have eagerly agreed to go instead of just following her here.

Oliver felt himself growing hard as she pressed tightly against him. Oliver’s hands moved down to grip her hips so he could hold her tight against him. As the song tempo got faster so did Felicity’s hips. Her ass was bouncing against him and wanted nothing more than to lift her dress and fuck her right here in the middle of the dance floor. When she threw her ass back one more time Oliver decided he couldn’t wait. He jerked away from Felicity and took her hand in his, leading her up the stairs.

“Oliver what are you doing?” Her tone is coy and tells him she knows what’s going to happen.

He considers going into the office, but he knows how that makes her uncomfortable after catching Tommy and Laurel in there. So instead he drags her into the closest where he had first gotten into her pants. Well his hand had at least.

He turned the light on in the closet and then pushed her in. Felicity smiled at him and began to peel off her dress, she wasn’t wasting anytime and it told Oliver she was as desperate as he was. Maybe all that research had made her horny, he’d actually like her research a whole lot more if that was true.

“I remember the first time you brought me in here. I wanted you to cum so bad, even if I didn’t know what it really was,” Felicity said with a smile. When her dress dropped to the floor she was in nothing but her heels. Oliver felt his mouth drop open a bit and she smiled.

“This dress is too tight to wear panties with,” she said with a shrug. That had Oliver in motion and in a second he had her pushed up against the wall, right between sets of shelves. Felicity gasped a bit as he pressed into her.

 This wasn’t going to be slow, when they went home they could do slow. Oliver began to stroke her and felt her wetness coating her fingers. Her legs were shaking on the side of his hips and only increased when he thrust two fingers into her. Felicity jerked into the wall and began to ride his fingers.

“Yea your pussy is ready for me,” Oliver growled.

Felicity’s only response was a shrill cry as he used his thumb to rub her clit. She fell apart a couple seconds later and as she was coming down Oliver took himself from his pants. Felicity was barely coming down from her high when he rolled a condom on and thrust into her.

“OLIVER,” she screamed as she hit against the wall. Oliver wasted no time and began to thrust harshly into Felicity. Her screams echoed off of the walls of the storage room and fuelled Oliver on. Each little scream told him he was doing something right. His grunts echoed off of her cries as he fucked her into the wall.

Her nails began to dig into the top of his shoulders as her heels dug into his ass. All of the pain spurred him on and made him go faster. His release was coming faster than he expected and Oliver desperately sought for the bundle of nerves that would take her there too. When he found it he pressed tightly right as he hit that spot inside of her.

Her scream was drowned out by the music but rang in his ears. His own groan was muffled by him biting into her shoulder. The light bight seemed to do something to her because Oliver felt another wave of wetness coat him. Their harsh breath mixed as they both came down from their high. Oliver waited a second more before pulling out of her and setting her on her feet.

“I really needed that,” Felicity said.

Oliver chuckled and put himself back in his pants as Felicity slid her dress back on. He hand her a box of tissues from the shelf so she could clean herself up. As she did she opened her mouth to speak again.

“I also need to fulfil my promise to you, tonight,” she said it so nonchalantly that Oliver almost misunderstood.

He cleared his throat as she threw away the tissues. “You mean?” He couldn’t even form the rest because she was nodding with a smile on her face.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

(PART WITH ANAL)

 

After Felicity told Oliver she was ready to give him her ass everything went in super speed. Oliver dragged her back down to the dance floor and told Thea they were leaving. Thea had tried to put up a fight, but Oliver had heard none of it. Felicity had tried to flash Thea an apologetic smile, but Oliver had quickly dragged her off. Things hadn’t even slowed down once they go back to the mansion. She wasn’t even sure when they had made it up to his room.

Once he door to his room was locked everything slowed down and came into focus. Her nerves increased and her legs began to shake. “Are you sure that you’re ready for this?” He asked.

Felicity thought about it and this time felt sure. She trusted Oliver and knew he wouldn’t do anything to hurt her. Plus her research helped calm her nerves.

“Yes, Oliver I’m ready for this,” she said. Oliver nodded and then went to the end table by his bed. She saw him pull open and bottle and realized a moment later it was lube.

“Right, lube. I read that was really important,” Felicity said. Oliver smile at her softly and then led her to the bed. Before laying her down though he slid her dress off of her body. Felicity felt like it was her first time all over again.

When he was done she laid back on the bed and watched as he began to get undressed too. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest and her whole body felt like it was on fire. Instead of laying on top of her once he was undressed Oliver laid beside her and motioned for her to crawl over him. Right as she swung one leg over him he gripped her hips and pulled her up so her nether lips were level with his mouth.

Felicity let out a small cry as Oliver’s tongue lapped at her folds. She was still a bit tender from her last orgasm and her body was starting to feel a bit languid. That didn’t mean, however, that she wasn’t feeling every swipe of pleasure.

Felicity threw her head back with a cry as Oliver began to trace something with his tongue. She wasn’t quite sure what it was, but it was a unique design and it was making her feel like everything was heightened. She gripped the headboard that was behind him in order to try to ground herself. She couldn’t cum with just a couple of swipes of his tongue. As he traced another design into her pussy she realized she was wrong and exploded on his mouth with a scream.

Oliver swallowed it all as Felicity fell against the headboard. She tried to lift herself up off of him, thinking they were done, but then Oliver gripped her hips and pulled her back down.

“Oh God Oliver,” Felicity cried as he began to shove his tongue into her. The pleasure was so intense in the wake of her last orgasm that Felicity felt like she may pass out.

Then she felt two cold and wet fingers slide from her pussy to her ass. Felicity immediately tensed as the fingers pushed against her puckered hole. Oliver tore his mouth from her which had Felicity whining.

“Relax, we can’t do this unless you relax and trust me,” he said. Felicity nodded and tried to take a deep breath in .She gave into the tiredness of her limbs and how sated she felt. Oliver must have sensed she was calm because he went back to eating her out and pressing against her puckered hole. When the first finger went in it was a bit uncomfortable. Not painful, but just a different feeling. Felicity did her best to shut off her brain and when she did she was able to give into the pleasure that it all brought her.

Soon all she could feel was the pleasure and she was grinding back onto the now, two fingers, she knew with both of her orifices being pleasured she wouldn’t last long. Then Oliver was scraping his teeth against her clit and she was falling apart.

Once again Felicity was grateful for the fact that his room was soundproof. Her scream tore through her throat and left her weak. She fell beside Oliver on the bed and watched as he wiped his mouth with a smirk. She was so breathless all she could focus on was getting her breath back. Oliver leaned over her and began kissing down her neck. She almost felt too over stimulated, but she was so pleasure ridden she didn’t say anything.

She only watched with hazy eyes as Oliver began to lather himself with lube. Instead of fear or nerves Felicity felt anticipation.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Oliver asked.

Felicity groaned and pulled him in for a kiss. “More than ready,” she promised.

Oliver smirked and Felicity could practically feel him buzzing with anticipation. He flipped her onto her stomach and Felicity felt the cool gel, liquid, hit her where his fingers had just been.

Oliver pulled her onto her hands and knees and Felicity began to feel the same anticipation. When the head of him pushed at her hole she forced herself to be calm. It wasn’t hard as her orgasms had made her like a pleasure ridden rag doll. Felicity guessed that was the point of what Oliver had been doing. Get her so languid that it wouldn’t hurt as much.

The first little bit of his cock that he pushed in brought the discomfort his fingers had, but as he slowly pushed more in she began to feel a bit of pain. She bit her lip and hung her head as she tried to embrace the feeling instead of losing her relaxation.

She let out a small cry as he pushed more of himself in and Oliver immediately stopped. “Are you alright?” Oliver asked. If Felicity wasn’t so hazy with a mix of pleasure and pain she might think that Oliver sounded nervous.

“I’m fine I just need a minute,” Felicity gritted out. Oliver stayed still behind her and she tried to adjust to the feeling. It wasn’t horribly painful, but there was some pain and it was a weird sensation to use to.

When the pain ebbed away Felicity pushed her hips back a bit and took more of him in her. Oliver grunted and began to push the rest of him in her. When he was fully in her Felicity pushed a breath out from behind her teeth and then through her nose. Oliver wasn’t moving, but he definitely wasn’t still behind her. He was practically vibrating, Felicity guessed from the control it was taking to not fuck her. She wanted to give him the okay but there was still some pain.

As if Oliver sensed that he leaned forward and began to flick her clit. The pleasure and distraction was exactly what she needed. The pain ebbed away and she reached behind her to fondle Oliver’s balls. He groaned and gave a small thrust. The thrust sent fissions of pleasure up her spine and had her gasping.

“Go slow,” Felicity begged. Oliver let out a small grunt, letting her know he’d heard, and then began to thrust slowly. Any discomfort was going away as pleasure assaulted her senses.

Felicity was ready before she thought she would be and she desperately wanted him to start fucking her like she knew he wanted to. “Oliver, faster,” she begged.

Instead of going faster, he seemed to slow down. “Felicity, I don’t want to hurt you, we can take it slow,” Oliver gritted out.

Felicity gave out a cry and tried to move, but Oliver held her closely. “NO, Oliver fuck me please,” Felicity begged.

Oliver still seemed to be hesitant, he barley gave a thrust. Felicity was going crazy with the slow build up and she decided to take matters into her own hands. She slapped Oliver’s hands away and pulled off of him as much as she could in this position before thrusting back onto him.

Oliver cried and Felicity let out an almost victorious cry. There was some pain, but mostly pleasure that was driving her mad. “Come on Oliver, claim this ass,” Felicity begged.

Felicity felt him still behind her and then he pulled all the way out before thrusting back in. “Claim this ass? I already own this ass. You feel me in there? How thick I am in your tight fucking ass,” Oliver growled.

Felicity cried out at his words and gripped the bed sheets as he thrust in and out of her. “Yea you like that? You like this thick cock in your ass, splitting you open? I know you do,” Oliver grunted.

His thrust were forcing Felicity forward and tearing screams from her throat. She had never felt something like this before. Yes it was insane pleasure, but it was also like a puzzle piece falling into place. This marked her giving everything to Oliver and they both felt that. It was easier to focus on the pleasure then the emotions though.

“YES, YES, I love how you fuck my ass. You are so good Oliver. You fuck me so good,” Felicity cried out.

Oliver grunted and gave her a sharp thrust. “Fuck yes I do. This is my body to pleasure. I know how to pleasure my woman. I know that you’re so close. I’ve only been fucking your ass for five minutes and you’re already ready to explode. You’re so eager,” he growled as he ploughed into her.

Felicity cried out and her arms fell from under her, her chest falling to the bed. That didn’t stop Oliver from ploughing into her. He just kept a hold on her hips and kept thrusting into her ass.

Felicity muffled her cries in the blankets and let his grunts ring in her ears.

His grunts and groans were more primal and vicious than she had ever heard before. He was fucking into her and making noises like he was in heat. She loved it.

He was right about her almost Cumming. She could feel herself on the precept of it, just waiting to fall off. Oliver’s thrust were getting more hurried and choppy so she knew he was close too.

When he reached forward Felicity held her breath. Then she exploded as he roughly shoved two fingers into her pussy.

“OLIVER,” she screamed as she came. There were times where she felt like she may blackout, but this time she practically did. She felt Oliver Cumming in her ass and heard his roar of victory, but other than that she was out of it. She only really came to when Oliver was stroking her back.

 

(END OF ANAL)

 

“We should have done that sooner,” Felicity said nearly ten minutes when she could see straight and actually talk. Oliver offered her a tired smile and leaned down to hold her hand.

“Why don’t I get you in the bath, clean you up,” Oliver offered. Felicity’s chest warmed at the sentiment, but she couldn’t really walk. Oliver, being the best, wrapped her in his arms and carried her to the bathroom.

She rested against him as the tub filled up and only opened her eyes when the warm water hit her. She let out a small hiss, but Oliver held her close.

He was quiet behind her and Felicity wondered if maybe she’d imagined that he was enjoying himself. Just as she was turning around to ask him he gripped her face and pulled her in for a kiss.

When he pulled away from her he had a twinkle in his eye she’d never seen and a determined look on his face.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Oliver had thought that anal would be cut and dry. Insane pleasure for both of them, but he should have known better with Felicity. His mind had been overwhelmed with pleasure and possession, but there was something swimming in the back. Something that now that he was sitting here with her in his arms he couldn’t ignore.

Felicity turned to him and he quickly kissed her as he gained the courage to ask for what he wanted.

“Marry me”.


	30. Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight and the end

Oliver waited for her reply with baited breath. His heart was going a mile a second and he was pretty sure that if she didn’t say something soon he might start having a panic attack. He knew that asking her was a bit sudden, they hadn’t really talked about it in detail before, but given what had just happened it felt right.

Oliver watched as different expression crossed Felicity’s face. First there was confusion, then surprise, then peace, and then worry. He really wished that worry came before peace. “Okay sorry, but can you just repeat yourself because I don’t think I heard you right,” Felicity stuttered.

Oliver sighed and tried to gather his courage again. “I’m asking you to marry me. Felicity Smoak will you marry me?” He asked.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Felicity wasn’t sure when she had fallen asleep, but she was pretty sure she was dreaming. When the words had left Oliver’s mouth the first time she had thought it was a joke. Then she had looked in his eyes and realized he was serious. After that every emotion hit her at once. The first, after her surprise, was happiness. She wanted to marry Oliver, she wanted to have everything with him. On the tails of that happiness had been worry though. She wanted to marry Oliver, but she was also so young. Was now really the right time to do this? She asked him to repeat himself to buy her some time, but he was quick to ask her again. She had run out of stalling time.

“Oliver, this is so sudden. I mean I want to share everything with you, I love you, but I’m only eighteen,” Felicity said.

She watched as his face fell. “So that’s a no,” he stated.

Felicity reached forward to cup his face with her hands. “It’s not a no it’s just a maybe not right now. I mean if we get married where does that leave me going to college. I can’t go to MIT if I’m married to you. I love you so much, but please don’t ask me to give up my dreams so that we can rush our relationship,” Felicity felt tears streaming down her face. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt Oliver or make him think that he was less important than her dreams, but her dreams had a deadline and their relationship did not.

Her heart broke as she watched his face fall. He smiled, but Felicity knew that it was forced and fake. “You’re right, just promise me that when I ask, much later, that you’ll say yes,” he said. He wiped the tears from her face and placed a kiss on her cheek.

“Of course, Oliver I want to marry you someday I do,” Felicity said fervently as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

Felicity could tell he was hurt, but he flashed her another smile and turned her around in his arms. The rest of the time in the bath and when they laid in bed together he kept his arms around her but something was different. Felicity wished, with watery eyes, that they could rewind.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

It took a week for Felicity to break. A week of Oliver pretending to be okay, but not looking at her the same. Not holding her the same or smiling at her the same. She thought that maybe it would get better when Anatoly left, but here they were four days after he had left and nothing had changed. She had chalked it up to his mind being on having to deal with Moira, but then he had made his decision, sending her to their Hampton house under lock and key of some of his Bratva men, and he was still distant.

She barely ever saw him. He kept himself busy with Bratva and Queen Consolidated business. Everyone was starting to notice it. Diggle, Roy, and even Thea had asked Felicity if Oliver was okay or, in Thea’s case, what the hell was wrong with him. Felicity felt helpless when all she could tell them was that their guess was as good as hers.

Felicity had, had about enough of it. Him being there without actually being there, him holding her when it was clear he wanted to be miles away from her. After all that had happened between them she felt wounded that he wouldn’t speak to her. That he wouldn’t just admit that he was hurt.

She knew that she would break his heart when she turned down his proposal, for the moment, but she didn’t know she would break the bond that they had. It hurt to think that anything could do that. The more she thought about it the more she felt suffocated by it. So whether he liked it or not they were going to talk and they were going to do it now. Felicity hadn’t even waited for him to get home. She just asked Diggle to drive her to Queen Consolidated and then she had walked, she would be starting there in two weeks and didn’t want to appear crazy, up to Oliver’s office.

“I’m here to see Oliver, is he available?” she asked the secretary. She was trying to be as polite as possible, but really she just wanted to storm into his office.

“He’s got fifteen minutes right now, I can tell him that you’re here,” “That won’t be necessary he’ll see me,” Felicity replied. Then she walked into his office, her shutting the door startling him from his paper work.

“Felicity hey, what are you doing here?” He asked.

Felicity took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, before speaking. “I’m here because I’ve had enough. You’ve been distant ever since that night and I can’t take it anymore. If you want to break up with me because I want to wait to get married then do it, stop dragging me along. If you want to still be together then this has to stop. I know that I hurt you when I said no and I am so sorry for that, but I can’t keep paying for it like this. It is killing me,” Felicity cried.

For a moment she felt bad for him, he looked like he’d just been side swiped by a train.

When his widened eyes finally got back to normal he stood from his chair and moved towards her. Felicity held out her hand to stop him though.

“I don’t want you to hold me or placate me Oliver. I want the truth. I want you to yell at me for putting my dreams first or for hurting you if that’s what it takes for you to be able to move on,” Felicity said.

Oliver gave her a sympathetic look, but just as he opened his mouth to speak a knock came at the door. Felicity quickly wiped the tears from her eyes as Oliver came the okay to come in. “Mr. Queen your one o’clock is here a bit early, should I tell him to wait for?” His secretary trailed off.

“Just give me a minute then send him in,” Oliver said.

Felicity knew, rationally, that he couldn’t just throw away all his responsibilities to comfort her, but right now she was feeling pretty irrational.

“Felicity, I’m really sorry, but this meeting is very important, for Bratva and QC business. I’ll have my lunch break after this and we can talk then or we can talk at home,” he offered.

Felicity was so angry she couldn’t even form words. She just slipped her arms from his hold and shook her head. Oliver gave her a crestfallen look, but she ignored it as she turned away from him to leave. Just as she reached the door a man opened it for her.

He smiled at her, but there was something about him that made her insides twist. “Mr. Darhk come in, sorry to have kept you waiting,” The rest of their conversation died out as Felicity shut the door.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Oliver knew that today was going to be stressful, meeting with Damien Darhk, on Anatoly’s insistence, had Oliver’s nerves raised. He’d heard many things about Darhk and very few if any were good. That stress was only compounded when Felicity came in. When she left he felt like a grade A jackass.

He’d never meant to hurt her. Sure he was hurt that she had turned him down, but more than that he was ashamed. The day in the bathtub when she had started to cry Oliver felt horrible for putting her in that position, for making her feel like that. Oliver knew that their relationship was strong and didn’t have an expiration date. Her dreams did.

So Oliver had distanced himself from her because he felt terrible. Not just for making her hurt, but because despite what he knew there was still a part of him that wanted her that way. That wanted to be married to her and have all of that with her right now. He was selfish that way. So he worried that the more time he spent around her the more she would feel that and the more she would feel the pressure. He never wanted to pressure Felicity into anything, especially into giving up something she had worked so hard for.

He had never thought that she would take that distance as him hating her or wanting to break up with her. He felt the blame of the situation so heavily on his shoulders that he never would have thought that she would feel any on hers. The guilt and pain that he felt from that was only multiplied when he had to take the meeting with Darhk over talking it through with her. Darhk was a vindictive, dangerous man and Oliver wasn’t sure turning him away was a safe thing to do. He felt more secure in Felicity love for him then he did Darhk’s humanity and patience. The look in her eyes as she turned from him told him that he might be wrong.

So now here he sat three hours later, staring mindlessly at paperwork and wondering why the hell he was still here. Oliver quickly packed up his stuff and left his office with a goodbye and head home early to his secretary. Diggle was down waiting for him with a knowing look on his face.

“I know I screwed up, just get me home,” Oliver said.

 Diggle nodded and made record time in getting them back to Queen Manor. They had barley stopped before Oliver was out of the car and heading into the house. When he swung the door open he saw Thea, with her arms and legs spread, blocking the stairs.

“I saw your car pull in and I wanted to catch you before you went upstairs. I want to remind you to not overreact, Felicity said she just needed some space, but that she would be back. There is no reason to freak out or to get violent,” Thea said.

Oliver’s heart stopped at her words. “She’ll be back?” He asked.

Thea froze and then gave him a worried look. The anticipation was driving him crazy. “Thea move now,” Oliver growled.

Thea nodded quickly and got out of the way even quicker. Oliver took the steps two at time and flung the door open, it hit the wall with a resounding smack. Something felt different the minute he walked in. He saw a piece of paper sitting on the end of his bed and he felt his heart drop.

Oliver lifted it up with shaking hands. He read over the letter in Felicity’s handwriting that had small water droplets on it, and felt his heart stop. She told him that she needed some time away. This wasn’t her breaking up with him, but she just needed some time to think, some time away from him. The last two words, from him, rang in his head and was tattooed on his eyelids. She said that she would be back in a couple of days and they could talk then.

Oliver crumpled the letter up and threw it across the room. It joined the glass vase, a chair, and then his fist as it tore through the drywall. He gave harsh pants as he pulled his fist from the wall. There were thumps of feet on the stairs and then his door flew open. Diggle and Thea were both there with worried looks on their faces.

“Who let her leave?” Oliver growled.

Thea stepped into the room cautiously. “Oliver, no one let her leave because we can’t keep her here. She’s not a prisoner,” Thea said.

“She shouldn’t have left! She can’t leave!” Oliver shouted. He tried to shove pass Thea and Diggle, but Diggle held him back.

“Oliver, she needs space,” Diggle said. Oliver shoved him violently and he heard Thea’s gasp behind him.

“Get the hell out of my way Diggle,” Oliver growled.

He took the stairs two at a time again and grabbed the keys to his motorcycle. He knew that Felicity had asked for space, but he had also seen the look in her eyes when she had turned away. He couldn’t risk her having too much time to think and decide that she didn’t want to be with him anymore. He didn’t want their relationship to falter because of a mistake. Because she thought that he was angry at her when really he was angry at himself.

As he sped down the street on his motorcycle he tried to think about where Felicity would be. The only place he figured she could go was her old home. So he tore through the streets and into the Glades. He knew that he seemed like an easy target in his expensive suit and costly motorcycle, but he didn’t bother to lock it up as his only concern was getting to Felicity before she went anywhere else.

He knocked on the door, worried that if he barged in she might have a heart attack. There was no car out front, but she could have just taken a taxi. His mind was so caught up in all the scenarios that he didn’t hear the door open.

“Oliver what are you doing here?” Felicity soft voice rang in his ears like he imagined water went down the throat of a dehydrated man.

Oliver let out a sigh as he took her in. He took the fact that she was wearing one of his shirts over her leggings as a good sign. He took her red rimmed and puffy eyes as a not so good sign though. He opened his mouth to say something, but didn’t know what to say so he tried to take her in his arms. She stepped away from him with a frown on her face.

“Did you not get my letter?” She asked.

Oliver felt anger stir in him at the mention of that damn letter. “I read it, but I wanted to see you. Felicity we can’t leave things like that and you can’t just leave with a letter on our bed,” Oliver said fiercely. He moved pass her to step into her home and Felicity sighed and shut the door.

“Oliver I asked you for space,” Felicity sighed.

“I know, but I didn’t want that to turn into a break up,” Oliver tried to explain.

Felicity ran a hand through her hair and glared at him. “I’ve already told you several times that I’m not leaving,” “But you did leave,” Oliver interrupted with a shout.

Felicity took a step back and then several steps forward so she was toe to toe with him. “Just for a little bit Oliver, I just needed some time to think. Think away from you and your home which was a reminder of everything that you are. I needed to think clearly about my options, but leaving you was never an option. If you wanted to break up with me I told you to just do that, but I would never break up with you,” Felicity cried.

Oliver scoffed at her words and crossed his arms over his chest. “I saw the look in your eyes Felicity when you left my office,” he replied.

Oliver watched as Felicity grew angrier. “You mean after you kicked me out of your office when we were in the middle of an important conversation?” Felicity asked.

That felt like a hit to the gut. “It was an important meeting,” Oliver’s excuse came out lamely.

Felicity shook her head and gave him a look. “Yea well I felt like our conversation was pretty important, but instead of throwing a fit I gave you space and left,” Felicity replied.

Oliver closed his eyes and tried to get a grip on his anger that was seeping out of him. He knew that it was a build-up of his guilt and his worry that was progressing into the emotion that he knew how to best show, anger.

“Look, I’m sorry that I didn’t give you what you wanted, but I think we can both agree that we need to talk. You came to my office so we could talk,” Oliver said as calmly as he could.

He watched as Felicity faltered a bit, but then hardened again. “Well then you can talk. I said what I had to,” Felicity said.

Oliver swallowed tightly and uncrossed his arms. “I wasn’t angry at you Felicity I was angry at myself. I was angry that I made you so sad or made you feel like you had to put your dreams on hold. I want to marry you, I’m not taking that back, but I’m okay with waiting. That desire is still there though so I worried that if I was around you, you would sense that desire and you would feel pressured. I didn’t want you to feel pressured into getting engaged to me,” Oliver said.

Her defences finally came down and her face softened. “I told you I didn’t want to be placated,” she said.

Oliver stepped forward and put his hands on either side of her arms. “Felicity look me in my eyes. I do not want to break up with you. I want to be with you forever and I’m sorry if I let my guilt blind me and hurt you,” he said.

Felicity’s eyes searched his face wildly. “I believe you, but I’m still angry that you didn’t give me the space I needed. The space I asked for,” Felicity said.

Oliver sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. He knew that she had a right to be angry. “I just don’t understand why you needed space to think over your options. I thought we were in a place in our relationship where you didn’t need to run from me,” Oliver said.

Felicity shifted uncomfortably on her feet and then moved around to the couch. Oliver followed her and sat on the couch beside her. “I’ve never been this hurt before. Despite everything that has happened to us we always came out stronger, this time I wasn’t sure that would happen. You’ve never been that cold and distant before. Besides there was a lot of things to consider. I came out here so I could decide if I really wanted to say no to you or if I only said it because you blindsided me with it. I’m sorry Oliver, but I need time to think things through, I always have that’s just the way that I am. But it’s hard to think in a place where everything reminds me of you or where you are. It infringes on my ability to make a smart decision. And I don’t want to make the wrong decision here Oliver. I don’t want to ruin us because I couldn’t think straight so I needed some time away, but the plan was to never leave you,” Felicity said.

He knew she was being honest, but it didn’t make it hurt any less. That she needed time away to think. “Promise me that you’ll come back,” Oliver said after a moment of silence.

Felicity laughed and shook her head. “I’ll come home with you right now. Being away from you for even this long made me realize a couple of things. First we need to find a place of our own so it can feel like home for the both of us, not a place I need to run from. Second, I want to marry you, just not right now. If we were to get engaged right now however I would say yes if you promise that we won’t get married until after I graduate MIT,” Felicity said.

Oliver felt a wave of happiness wash over him and a smile split his face. He had considered this going a couple ways, but this definitely was not one of the ways. He went to get down on his knee, but Felicity stopped him. “Promise me,” she said.

Oliver sighed and pulled her in for a kiss. “I promise you. We’ll get an apartment and we’ll have a long engagement. Now can I ask you?” He asked.

Felicity bit her lip and nodded. Oliver smiled and got down on one knee. “Felicity Smoak will you marry me. Years from now when you have taken over the world of technology with your degree from MIT?” He asked.

A smile split her face and she nodded her head. “Yes, yes I will marry you,” she said. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed all over her face. Felicity laughed and held him close.

“Promise that you’ll never leave me again when we fight, even if it’s just for two days,” Oliver said.

Felicity nodded with a small smile on her face. “I promise, believe me I regretted it the minute I did it. My emotions were just running crazy and I was angry. When I got here though I realized that this wasn’t home anymore. I may want a home of our own, but your bedroom feels more like home to me then this does. I was planning on getting back home and tearing up that letter before you got off work, but you left early, Felicity said.

 Oliver smiled, but then pulled away from her with a confused look. “Wait so if you were planning on coming back then why did you give me such a hard time?” He asked.

Felicity blushed and sent him a guilty look. “Well you didn’t know that so you weren’t respecting my wishes and I was still so angry that, that just set me off,” she babbled.

Oliver laughed and shook his head. “You’re going to kill me young,” he claimed.

Felicity smiled and he set her back down on her feet. “I’m worth it,” was all she said with a shrug.

Happiness filled Oliver as he nodded. As he looked at her the fear of the life they lived, of her leaving, and of losing their relationship all weighed on him. As did the happiness of being engaged to the woman he loved.

“Let’s get out of here. Go on a vacation to somewhere where all there is, is sun, beaches, and food that puts fifteen pounds on us,” Oliver said.

Felicity furrowed her eyebrows as she let it sink in. Then she nodded. “Yea, let’s get out of here. Just me and you,” she said.

As Oliver pulled her in for a kiss he felt hope for the future and the comfort of what it would bring. After today though he knew that they would face it all together. If they could get pass this they could get pass anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats is guys all the chapters, you can find the sequel over on JoyWriting's page.


	31. Sequel

## Adjustments and Secrets: College Years.

You can find it over on Joywriting's page


End file.
